Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection
by supersaiyen2
Summary: What would have happened if the kyuubi hadn't been fully sealed away inside naruto, and what would change in the Naruto world if the Nine Tails awoke after the sealing to find that he has been transformed into a small human child.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection**

I don't own Naruto or any character or story/media associated, I am just a fan bringing a new spin on a popular idea, so please no legal shiznit.

The moon was full and shone bright like a silver sun; a hunter's moon is what shinobi call it. With moonlight that bright everything is visible, making a ninja's work easier. It's always more efficient for a shinobi to kill his opponent with less shadows. But tonight's hunter's moon brings no advantage or optimism, but instead drains confidence and hope from the massive ninja force assembled in the forest. They can see every horror and destruction done to their beloved home. Trees over a hundred feet high snapped like twigs, wildfires circling smoking craters in the ground, and large chunks of stone scattered through the forest broken from the great walls of the Village of Konoha. And the bodies; bodies of friends and fellow shinobi scattered about like broken toys flung about by a spoiled child.

"HOLD THE ATTACK AND WAIT FOR THE FOURTH HOKAGE," a ninja yells to his men as they hold the last line of defense for the village.

"IT'S GETTING CLOSER; DON'T LET IT NEAR THE VILLAGE." Desperately throwing shuriken is all these ninja can do to the beast before them. The sound of metal slices through the air as shuriken spin and kunai fly toward the Demon. But there is no sign that their effort is hurting or slowing the great beast as the razor sharp weapons bounce off huge orange fur.

A normal beast would be no match for a Konoha shinobi, even the largest and strangest predators that can be found around ninja villages wouldn't stand a chance. But this beast is considered to be more a force of nature and was famous for destroying whole villages and nations.

The Nine Tailed Fox demon is known throughout the ninja world as a legend, but everyone knows it's real. If you're lucky enough to see it and live to tell the tale your proof is in the damage it leaves. Mountains shatter under the swing of its tails, the ruble of buildings and homes can be found in its massive footprints. Whole coast lines have been washed away in the tidal waves this beast causes, and whole valleys have been carved into the earth with Fox Fire.

Every shinobi knows and fears the same will happen to their beloved home. Nothing has ever stopped the demon before, and collectively the shinobi hold onto the one and only desperate hope of stopping the beast. Only one person crosses theirs minds that can possibly save them now.

After all the fourth Hokage is a legend too, and he has accomplished many in the ninja world would have considered being impossible. Mastered legendary jutsu, ending a great ninja war, labeled "Retreat on Sight" by an enemy village, and created many unique jutsu unlike anything the shinobi world had ever seen. If anyone could face this demon Konoha's Yellow Flash could do it.

"_**RRRRRAAAAAWWWWRRRRRRR**_**." **The demon pulls its head back with a roar to charge another chakra bomb. Balls of blood red chakra pulse out of the Fox's body and swirl around like a snow globe to collect into a ball in front of its massive jaws, and as the energy compresses into a tight ball the demon eats it.

The ninja mentally say their goodbyes as they watch the demon look at them as though it was taking aim knowing there is nothing they can do to stop it. The Fox bares its teeth and opens its jaws to fire; a loud shot can be heard throughout the forest rushing past the trees to explode into side of the Nine Tails slamming it to the ground as he fires his Fox Fire Bomb. The deadly demon blast misses its human targets but obliterates a mountain a couple miles away incinerating plant life and melting stone in its path.

With a smash the large toad summons of the fourth Hokage can be seen landing in the forest smoking its pipe staring down the large and ferocious enemy.

Cheers can be heard from the remaining ninja forces as they look to their leader and hero calling him on to defeat this demon. As they gather their wounded and dead all they can do now is watch, and hope the Hokage has something that can stop this demon.

The Kyubi quickly recovers jumping to its feet and stares down at its new enemy a little more its own size. Great Boss Toad Gamabunta just licks his lips staring down the demon with a yellow haired ninja riding on his head.

"Sorry for getting you into this Boss Toad, but I need you to keep hitting him with your water bullets and push him back another five hundred yards".

The young Hokage has one desperate chance left to save his home and its people from destruction, sealing the demons soul and chakra will require his ultimate sacrifice. But the demon is intent on making it as difficult as possible; it roars and lunges forward to attack darting back and forth making itself a bad target. Gamabunta fires water bullets at the demon missing as the fox narrowly dodges each of the blasts.

"_**HMMMMM YOUR PRETTY FAST WELL TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE, RAPID MULTI WATER BULLET,"**_ the Toad summons voice echoes through the forest as he jumps forward firing water bullets like a machine gun.

The fox tries to dodge but each blast gets closer until two shots corner the demon and it jumps into the air to escape only to get blasted repeatedly in the chest. A satisfied smirk spreads on Bunta's face as he watches the demon soar through the air from the strength of his attacks. With a great crash the demon lands on its feet roaring its great anger and rage at the Boss summons, and as it prepares to lunge a chain lashes out of the ground to wrap around the demons throat. The fox growls out a startled bark and hisses in frustration as many more chains lash out and wrap themselves around the great Kitsune, and as the last chain encircles around its body they all suddenly pull the demon to the ground pinning the creature there.

All the ninja can do is cheer and watch as the great demon is subdued by the Hokage, and the sounds of those cheers reach the young Hokage as he rushes through the air riding on top the massive toads head. The happy cries gives him strength as he goes through the hand signs to perform his greatest and last jutsu ever, The Reaper Death Seal.

As the Hokage reaches the last of the hand signs he focuses his mind and says his own goodbyes, "_This is it, for those I love, for the village, for the people, this is it…I am so sorry son to give you this burden and this pain but I believe in you…I love you". _

Gamabunta crashes to the floor landing on his feet but Minato Namikaze leapt forward continuing the momentum built up from the Toad summons leap and rockets through the air like a missile homing in on its target. Holding his body straight as he rapidly approaches the struggling demon he roars his technique to the creature, "THE NIGHTMARES OVER DEMON, I SUMMON THEE, REAPER DEATH SEAL".

A look of horror can be seen in the foxes eyes as a brilliant flash illuminates the night, and he looks on as time seems to slow down to watch this tiny human speed towards him with a Shinigami soaring just behind his back. As Minato finally makes contact with the demon, he grunts in pain as the God of Death reaches through his soul to take hold of the demon, and with power not born in the living world the shinigami tears the demons spirit from its physical body. With the demon spirit and chakra being pulled through his body the Hokage begins visualizing the Eight Trigram seal in his mind and forms each layer of the seal making the mechanism of the lock to perform just the way he envisioned it.

The Nines Tails was being defeated and it knew it "_**NO, I REFUSE TO END THIS HERE, NOT TO A PUNY HUMAN NEVERRRRR"**_. And with one last swell of power and the Nine Tails pulls the last of its strength and hatred through its youki chakra and pulses the power through Minato to attack the Shinigami.

Both Hokage and Shinigami feel the burning pain of the demon chakra circulate through their bodies like acid and for a moment the God of Death looses hold of the demon and Minato can only think of the pain. But conviction and duty returns to the Hokages mind and the love for all those he was trying to save flood his system like a cooling salve as he takes a powerful hold on his jutsu again. With an angry grab the Shinigami tears the fox demons spirit from its body, pulling that great mass of power into the fourth Hokages body and forcing it into the shape of the cage made in the humans mind.

One last great blast of light can be seen from a distance as though a sun was shining from the ground, and with the last bit of his energy the fourth Hokage pushes his containment technique into the small crying blonde child on the stone sealing a spiral pattern with kanji onto his son's stomach.

Sarutobi and a few Anbu can only watch with a strange foreboding of dread and guess at what their Hokage was saying to the crying baby before them with his dying wife in his arms. They watched as tears spilled from the mother and a mountain of sadness can be seen on the face of the blonde shinobi genius while he has his only chance to give his son advice for life ahead. Looking down at the now limp and dead form of his red headed love his body shakes just slightly as he looks over to Sarutobi and says, "My son is the hero today….. Honor him …."

Sarutobi slowly walks with the Anbu in tow up to still figure of their Hokage kneeling in the earth like a statue holding his wife before their baby like they were carved out of stone. The Anbu look on in sadness as they watch the third hokage kneel down to close the fourths eyes.

Sarutobi looks on his student's student with pride, "Do not be sad… truly I have never before seen such a death becoming of a ninja as I have today. Our Hokage has given his life protecting his people and his home. And even as death has taken him from us, look at him. He died sacrificing everything for this village and still has a smile on his face".

The Anbu all turn their masked faces to look on the fourth hokage and burn this memory into their minds. He truly was smiling, and even in death still gave off a sense of confidence and peace that only the fourth could inspire. As several of the Anbu leave to patrol the area they meet up with ninja scattered throughout the forest, and faster than any firestorm can travel the word spread out to all of Konoha.

The Yellow Flash and beloved Fourth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves….. has died saving the village defeating the Nine Tailed Fox. And for the first time since the great shinobi war all the village was both happy to be alive and at the same time emotionally devastated at the loss of the most loved of all Hokages.

As these floods of emotion course through the village, Sarutobi the Third Hokage looks down at the crying child and wonders.

"_What kind of life shall you live now little one, what does destiny have in store for you_".

The child's wail loses strength and his eyes open to squint at the new world around him, and with a start Sarutobi notices the crimson orbs with slits like a cats staring out. As the elder ninja picks up the child he also notices the faint whisker marks on his cheeks and chuckles.

"Well then Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Nine Tailed Fox Spirit, I can see great things in your future…truly great".

There that's chapter one, already things are different if just a little, but little changes can truly make a difference in the long run.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

Chapter 2

Once again I do not own any media or character of the Naruto story; I am just a fan trying on a new spin on an amazing story so please don't sue me and stuff.

"_Journal of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Presiding Hokage Third generation,_

_My previous tenure as Hokage has been reinstated for the last two years, ever since the night of the Nine Tailed Fox's defeat. The village, as I had expected it too, recovered well after the attack of the demon fox, dedicated shinobi worked tirelessly to both ensure the safety of our village and aid in its rebuilding. _

_Aside from the obvious mourning the village went through after the loss of the Fourth Hokage, village life continued on with an optimism that can only be bred from heroic deeds of the brave. The Fourth's funeral was truly a site to be seen, nearly every villager was in attendance bringing flowers or incense, and hundreds of candles lit the night like fireflies. _

_The pain of loss was at the same time mixed with admiration for the fallen hero's deeds, already a hero since the Great Ninja War his death will immortalize him as one of the greatest Hokage and savior of the people. I don't believe that any that knew him will ever forget his greatness and I am confident our people will always remember and keep his legend alive._

_Through the tough times of reconstruction and reaffirmation of our power as a Hidden Village I have met with some unexpected opposition from inside the village. Opposition isn't something new and to be expected at times, but the topic of how the child named Uzumaki Naruto is to be raised came up unexpectedly. The Village Council had called for an emergency meeting to discuss the sealing of the fox, or more to the point, to discuss the future of Naruto. Some to my amazement even demanded the child's death; others cast their opinions that Naruto at least be secluded from the rest of the village, or even locked up like an S class criminal. What disturbed me the most was the suggestion that Naruto be raised as a weapon of the village…"_

"What do you mean to say Hotaru?_"_

The elder ninja adjusts his glasses as he looks to the aging Hokage. "I would just like to empress upon the council that the child holds a calamity that is simply dangerous to be around. We cannot ignore the fact that we now have control over the power of a tailed beast which can be trained and be used for the betterment of the village"

The councilor representing the village civilian merchants looks agitated at this "The demon can't be trusted; everyone will be in danger being around this thing while it is allowed to live".

Hotaru looks over to the civilian, "Agreed, the safest and easiest way for us to ensure the protection of the village would be to precisely oversee the development of this Jinchuriki. Many other villages have shown that the training of Jinchuriki has added a powerful asset to their forces".

Out of the corner of the Thirds eye he can see Danzo smiling, obviously happy at the direction this argument is going, "_Here it comes, that old hawk has been up to his tricks again"._

And as if right on queue Danzo takes his opportunity to address the council, "As it is clear to see, the boy is a threat to the village, but also a powerful asset not to be thrown away carelessly. As councilor Hotaru has mentioned, Jinchuriki wield the power of the tailed demon, but only after proper training does this power benefit the village. This is why I recommend that we place Uzumaki Naruto into the custody of the Anbu corps to ensure the safety of the village as well as a proper place to instruct the Jinchuriki to serve the Leaf village".

Sarutobi's eyes narrow as he thinks on this new angle, "_Yes, Naruto would become a strong shinobi with this training, but it would also give you Danzo much more access to Naruto. What would you try to accomplish, more than likely you would try to influence him toward your philosophy of what a ninja's life should be. You would love to have an assassin with the power of the fox demon at your disposal."_

The council seemed to be leaning in Danzo's favor, except for the irrational fear the civilians couldn't seem to get over.

"But the demon is still in our village, it is safer for everyone that we kill the beast right away."

Sarutobi had heard enough, "Stop that talk right now and everyone listen, a Jinchuriki is not a demon reborn as a child but a child with a demon sealed within. Believe in the jutsu of the Fourth Hokage who was a genius master of seals, the seal traps the Nine Tailed Fox inside the body of a child suppressing the creatures power. And yes the child like so many other Jinchuriki may be able to tap into the chakra of their demon. However to my knowledge there has been no incident, Hotaru have you seen any evidence that would show the newborn has access to these powers?"

Hotaru frowns in mild embarrassment, "No lord Hokage, the newborn does not appear to have any demon chakra leaking out of him, but the physical characteristics of the child is concerning. The red eyes and whisker marks alone show the influence the demon has had on the child already, we may see him acting more and more like the demon in the future."

Sarutobi can barely contain his smirk at hearing his chance to steer the conversation back in his favor. "Yes a very good point, Naruto already has some to the fox's characteristics but no current signs of the demons power, but seeing that there are so many bloodline limits in our village I believe his features will be overlooked. Some may think that he is a relative of the Inuzuka. And until the child starts showing signs that the demon has taken control of him then I believe we should treat him as what he is, a small harmless orphaned child."

Keeping control of the tempo of a topic is the key to politics, Sarutobi pauses just long enough for his words to absorb and continue talking before anyone can object.

"And to ensure that Naruto has a chance to grow up without the knowledge of the demon inside him I am enacting a new law by edict of the office of the Hokage. From this point in time no one who has the knowledge of the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside Naruto can speak this knowledge to Naruto or anyone his age. Even speaking of this secret shall be considered a capital offense."

Gasps of surprise fill the room as councilors look at each other in shock at this declaration. Sarutobi has shown in the past that he will always listen and find a diplomatic solution, but he has also shown that he can get dead serious when it comes to his decisions as Hokage.

"And in the interest of village security and to ensure that no child hears of this secret, no person shall even speak of the sealing of the Nine Tailed Fox in public or private. The violation of this law and punishment shall be carried out by the Anbu Black Ops; I will be assigning this permanent mission to the corps to ensure Naruto's safety and care."

"_The matter was closed after I had made my decree, I could tell that no one would question my authority on the matter, and I know many were not happy. While the council and especially the civilians would have sided with Danzo with any decision to control Naruto, no one has the authority to deny an executive decision. And with the Anbu under my command to look after Naruto's safety it would be difficult for Danzo and the civilians to retaliate against the boy. But I now know that I must be careful what I do with Naruto politically, too much support for the boy will bring descent against me and the council will turn against my position as Hokage. It saddens me greatly to know that ignorance and fear will be Naruto's greatest enemy here at home. _

"_Village business continues on with budget issues being the most difficult, maybe I can get more funds from the Fire Lord if I include several more Jonin to the capitol operations unit. He does complain that I use his mission lists to train my Chunin and Genin, such allegations would look very bad for a Hokage's decision making if not for my absolute faith in the ninja selected for each mission. Though to be honest, many of the feudal lord's requests can be taken care of by our ninja who need the training and life experience. The lord's wife alone pays consistently more Genin salaries than most D and C rank missions. Which reminds me, I have to go issue Genin teams their missions in ten minutes and there is the perfect team on my mind that can benefit from chasing a cat today._

_/_

"_Four years have now passed since the sealing of the Nine Tails and much has happened. Our village continued to have bad diplomatic relations with the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the worst incident to note was the false peace agreement between cloud and leaf. A well respected Jonin of the Cloud was sent to negotiate and sign the agreement, but he used the summit to gain access to the Hyuuga compound and kidnap Hiashi's daughter. Luckily the child wasn't taken, but of course the cloud decided to use the incident to cause trouble over the death of the kidnaper without taking any accountability for the attempted kidnapping. By threatening open conflict they demanded the body of Hiashi, a life for a life is an age old ninja diplomacy tactic designed to even the odds between forces. The intentions of the Hidden Cloud to steal bloodline limits from the families of our village are very clear and all encounters with them in the future will be strained for certain. _

_Another issue that has caused me some headaches has been finding suitable living situation for Uzumaki Naruto. I was surprised that no one suitable volunteered to adopt the child, and even the orphanage has given me issues with caring for the boy."_

"Lord Hokage, please I'm begging you to take Uzumaki out of here". The pleading face of the Konoha med corps nurse was a familiar site greeting him at the entrance to the local orphanage.

The Leaf village orphanage had been a necessary addition in the early years of the village, after all in a village full of ninja it is expected that there are going to be a few orphaned children whose parents were killed in action. The children were well taken care of, looked after by the most compassionate of our medical ninja and teachers.

"Tell me Saki, what has Naruto done this time?"

"He got into another fight with the other boys. The children were all playing outside and Naruto stole the ball everyone was using and he popped it. Some of the boys did start the fight but Naruto bit and broke little Naoto's nose, then proceeded to severely beat and claw Ryuu and Takahiro with those nails of his. The children have always been afraid of Naruto but now, some children are so terrified they cant sleep at night with nightmares of a child their own age."

"This is not good at all Saki, the last time I had a talk with Naruto obviously didn't go as well as I had hoped. But what would you have me do; there is no other place for me to put the boy. No one will adopt him and he is simply too young to live on his own."

"But lord Hokage, you and I both know that Naruto is more developed than most children his age. Remember that he was walking at just two months old, speaking at six months, and pretty much able to take care of himself at a year old. I've even seen him reading scrolls and books too advanced for a child his age."

The third Hokage's eyes narrow at this new information as Saki continues her plea," And as for his safety, the Anbu already make regular patrols to check on the boy throughout the day, if he lived on his own in an apartment somewhere he would be fine. All I can ever get him to eat is meat and ramen, and both he makes on his own. To be honest, the only time I see him even look remotely happy is when he is alone."

"Hmmmn", the Hokage's forehead furrows in thought as he puffs on his pipe. "_Could living on his own calm Naruto down, he seems to dislike those around him causing him to be violent to his caretakers and peers. I don't doubt that he is responding to the lack of a family's love and the treatment from all the other villagers. Even with the law in effect protecting Naruto from learning the truth, the body language and looks the Anbu have reported seeing the boy receive is sure to be causing much of Naruto's ire. _

"Very well Saki, I am interested in the welfare of all the children here. The children are obviously unable to progress while in fear of Naruto, and Naruto isn't going to learn to get along with people if he is attacking them all the time. Well at least until he is old enough to go to the academy."

A quick gasp escapes Saki's lips. "You mean your going to let him become a ninja". Sarutobi notices an intense fear widen in her eyes. "The boy is more like a wild animal than a human; it would be insane to purposely make him more dangerous."

"Well you know very well that we never turn away anyone especially orphans who want to attend the ninja academy and it just may be in Naruto's blood to become a ninja."

The Hokage takes another pull off his pipe and turns to Saki. "I will take Naruto now, and I will send someone for his clothes and things later, please go a get him Saki."

Bowing deeply a very grateful Saki excitedly declares, "Thank you very much Hokage sama."

_That day I took Naruto from the orphanage and found a small apartment that's rent was cheap and wont strain any of the funds from my budget. I couldn't lavish on Naruto; it would give fuel to political fires against my protection of him. I can only hope that living on his own will make him want to interact with the people of the village, and hopefully make some friends with the children. Though honestly there is some concern in his behavior, when showing Naruto his new home he just silently walked around the apartment. He said nothing and stood with his back to me staring out the window as I explained to him the rules of living on his own and where to go to get food out of the money he would be given every week. _

_Out of all the people in Naruto's life, I am the only constant person who has been around him from the beginning. However, despite my presence Naruto has shown no affection for me or any person. I can see respect from Naruto when he looks at me but very few words and questions as if there is no youthful curiosity. At Naruto's apartment while he stared out the window I told him that when he turned six he can enroll in the ninja academy. I explained that many people in our village have found meaning and pride serving the village out of the lessons of ninjutsu. But as always he remained silent, even as I left he said nothing and as I made my way to head back to my office I hear a most disturbing sound. It wasn't like anything I have heard before, like a shriek and a roar combined. And the sound came from Naruto's apartment. I sent my Anbu assistant to check the window but Bear only reported that Naruto was running around the apartment jumping on the bed and walls. I was finally glad to see some emotional reaction but weather or not it is a positive one is yet to come to surface. I am sad to even come to the realization that maybe it will be important to have the Anbu take special care to report any and all strange behavior from Naruto so I can start assembling a psychological profile on him. From there I can determine if there are any traits that may have been influence by the Fox sealed inside him. I am sure the seal still holds the demon at bay, but if there is any influence from the fox in Naruto's mind then it must be taken care of. Perhaps its time to send for Jiraiya to come examine the seal on Naruto's stomach, just to see if we can better understand what the interplay is between the boy and the demon._

_Official business of the village has continued progressively, our survival of the Nine Tails Fox attack has increased our reputation in the ninja world and increased the amount of requests for missions coming into the village. The continued revenue streaming into the village will make the coming years very prosperous for us all. _

_/_

_I find reading back in my journal that I have noticed a trend when I report my thoughts on Naruto's progress. Two years have passed since I gave Naruto his own apartment, and in two years Naruto has developed into a village pariah and nuisance. _

_The Anbu reports have given me many examples of Naruto's general behavior around the village and its people. _

_My initial worries concerning Naruto was his ability to take care of himself, would he know where to go shopping, could he cook without burning down his home or clean up after himself. Basic human functions that a normal child would have parents to keep track of and of which Naruto must learn by himself._

_Those concerns seem trivial now since the reports showed that he had no problem finding the markets, though the problem was convincing many of the merchants to sell to the boy. He's even been seen preparing his meals and keeping relatively clean, although Naruto's idea of a meal seems to be instant ramen and raw meats. And the boys decorated the apartment strangely; pillows of different sizes are thrown about ringing the walls and filling the floor like the nest of some large lazy bird. _

_My concerns are no longer lingering on Naruto's apartment but now his interactions with the rest of the village. _

_Finding merchants willing to let Naruto buy from their shops was initially the first difficulty. Whenever Naruto went out to shop merchants would yell at him to get away, some would even throw things at the boy. The Anbu had to step in from time to time to calm things down because as soon as anyone would treat Naruto poorly they would receive the wrath of a small four year old blonde. _

_He would attack anyone, grocery clerks would have apples and melons thrown at them, or people walking by that would dare to glare at the boy were kicked at and scratched. Some times the Anbu have seen Naruto with signs of taking a beating or two, and judging from the reactions my reports have shown me most if not all of the civilian population have shown him the same kind of treatment. _

_Parents warn their children to stay away from the whiskered boy with the red eyes and wild blonde hair. And over the years from both the Anbu warnings and Naruto's outbursts of anger and violence has trained the people to avoid the child all together. _

_I am sure that this treatment is the cause of Naruto's continued lack of social skills. The only chance I can see that there may be any change in his behavior could be starting at the ninja academy. A place where a Chunin can take control of situations and Naruto will be forced to interact with children his own age. _

_But his chances of becoming a ninja of the village may be in danger due to his recent actions. _

_After the villagers began avoiding Naruto a new behavior came from the small boy. Now small accidents around the village have become a recurring problem, and Naruto has been to blame. These accidents in one way or another have been pranks put together by Naruto to attack the villagers. While most children Naruto's age are prone to pull pranks his have bordered on the criminal. _

_If Naruto doesn't start focusing his energy on his future instead of his campaign to aggravate the villagers he may be barred from the whole ninja program. And protecting the boy will be much more difficult…_…

Dropping the pen next to his journal Sarutobi looks out the window, "_That reminds me, Naruto's check is ready and the last courier asked to not deliver to him again which gives me a chance to visit with the boy and give one last bit of advice before attends the entrance ceremony at the academy."_

"Dog," As soon as the word left the Hokage's lips the silver haired Anbu captain appeared with a puff of smoke as if he had been standing there the whole time.

"Where is Naruto located at this moment?"

The spiky haired Anbu's stance became even more lax as he scratches the back of his head, "In the last five minutes my update said he was spending the afternoon on top of the Hokage monument and is there now."

After issuing a few orders and putting on his Kage's hat Sarutobi walks from his office to the base of the mountain steps and begins the long climb up to the observation level on top of the Hokage monument.

This walk always brings memories back from the early days when Sarutobi was a fresh out of academy Genin. These steps leading along the mountain give the best vantage to view the village and give anyone who stands here the feeling of being a Hokage watching over his home just like the Kage stone faces.

Sarutobi's old bones finally make it to the top and he narrows his eyes in the dying sunlight looking for the signature shock of blonde hair. Then on a stony spike on the head of the fourth Hokage the blonde boy could be seen crouched down staring out at the village.

"Hello there Naruto, enjoying the view," as the third Hokage walks the last couple of feet to where Naruto is the boy merely turns his head to peek one red eye back to glimpse at the Kage before turning back to the village.

Sarutobi takes in a deep breath of air and exhales a relaxed breath taking in the view.

"The air is so clear and fresh up here isn't it Naruto, no smells from the village make it up here at all." Naruto's only reaction is a quick sniff giving no indication he is going to be chiming in at anytime.

"You know when I was a boy the same age as you I stood up on this mountain gazing out at the village dreaming of the possibilities."

"Grrhhmmff, what possibilities, like weather or not to jump off the mountain or pee over the edge hoping to hit someone?" Naruto smirks at his joke just enough to show his sharp teeth glint in the fading sunlight.

"Oh no nothing like that, just what possibilities there were for me growing up in this ninja village. By growing up here I had the opportunity to find meaning for my life by giving it direction."

Naruto rises to his feet standing straight but continues to stare out at the village as the Hokage continues to speak.

"The Hokage gave me inspiration to really push myself through my studies and hard work to becoming a ninja. I dreamed of the great deeds and heroic adventures that many ninja from this village told and I new that was the path my life would follow. My love for this village and my home has been the fire pushing me to better myself and help me find meaning in my life."

"You see Naruto; the Will of Fire is inside me as it is in the ninja of this village. And each person who walks the path of the shinobi needs to ask themselves what it is out of life that we want and makes us happy. In the ninja world we learn to control the power within us and through chakra we feel a profound connection to the world. Depending on how much training you put into something will depend on how much skill and control you will have."

Crossing the last few steps between them Sarutobi puts a warm hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I believe Naruto that you have a great power within you that will give you and edge to achieve the goals of your life. The only question left is what do you want Naruto, and what do you have to do to get there, and what do you want to become? I'm not asking you this for an answer; these are actually questions you need to ask yourself"

Naruto's clawed hands clench as his frown deepens listening to the aging Kage. The sun is just about gone as the Hokage turns to walk away and calls back, "The entrance ceremony for the Academy is in two days Naruto, I would be proud to see you there."

Naruto's eyes train on the Kage until he walks out of view back down the steps to the bottom of the mountain. Looking back out at the Leaf village his eyes take in the trees and neighborhoods as the memories flash back.

_Fire everywhere… Whispering voices in the streets as the eyes stare with hate… Bodies strewn about with broken stone and mortar of destroyed buildings crushing some…... Blurry visions of unrecognizable images with the disturbing feeling of needing to stretch your limbs but nothing responds the way it should like miss wired limbs…Looking up at the world feeling so small in a world suddenly huge…...Whispered words of Demon, demon, DEMON… The feeling of life and power leaving the body as the world goes dark and the sensation of falling and getting smaller and smaller…Waking slowly and prying heavy eyes open to blinding light and finding no strength…A mirror with a blonde boy starting back and not recognizing the face but staring at the eyes and seeing a familiar red stare back._

"_**,"**_ the scream echo's out and dies before reaching the village.

The rage can be seen shaking its way through Naruto's body, and if his thoughts could be heard then they would thunder as load as his scream.

"_**DAMN YOU TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL HUMAN FILTH, IF ONLY I COULD CONTROL MY CHAKRA I WOULD KILL YOU AND ALL THESE WORTHLESS PEOPLE AND WIPE THIS PATHETIC VILLAGE OFF THE FACE OF THIS WORLD."**_

"_**THIS EXISTENCE IS AN INSULT TO WHAT I AM; I AM A DEMON LORD AND THE STRONGEST OF ALL TAILED DEMONS. NOW WHAT AM I? TRAPPED IN THE BODY OF SOME LOWLY WEAK LITTLE HUMAN PIECE OF TRASH THAT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE THE STRENGTH TO ESCAPE THIS PLACE."**_

"_**I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY POWER. I KNOW THAT THE SEAL ON THIS STOMACH CONTIANS MY CHAKRA AND SPIRIT, THE FOURTH HOKAGE'S JUTSU WOULD HAVE TRAPPED ME INSIDE JUST LIKE KUSHINA BUT NOW IT'S DIFFERENT."**_

"_**MY MIND IS FREE AND THE HUMANS BODY IS MINE TO COMMAND LIKE IT WAS MY OWN, NO, NOT LIKE ME OWN AT ALL. I REMEMBER HAVING TO RELEARN EVERYTHING AND HOW DAMN FRUSTRATING THAT WAS." **_

"_**OPENING MY EYES TO FIND THAT I WAS A HUMAN INFANT WITH ALL THOSE FOUL HUMANS TOUCHING ME. I COULDN'T LASH OUT WITH MY TAILS, OR CLAMP DOWN WITH MY JAWS I HAD NIETHER."**_

Naruto's rage becomes to much and he lunges out slashing at the stone likeness of the Fourth Hokage's hair. The claws on Naruto's hands rake through the stone for an inch before cracking and splitting several claws down the middle spilling blood. Holding his hand to his face Naruto stares as the blood falls.

"_**Still so weak, these Boulders would have been dust under my paws. I must find a way to escape this prison, but how, at least being sealed inside a human would have given me the chance to push my will thru my chakra. This time I don't feel any of my chakra at all, as if it isn't there at all."**_

With the nimbleness of a fox young Naruto takes three jumps and lands on the very tip of the highest spike of stone hair on the Yondiame's head in a crouch, the village now darkening with the twilight dying out.

"_**There is an answer to this problem and the answer is always found in the chakra, power and life, the key to both is chakra. Every being has it, and I am made from a well of chakra that does not end. So the answer to my problem has always been the same, with control of my demon chakra I could escape this human body and reform my true self"**_

"_**But the only chakra I can feel is this lowly humans chakra, and if feels no more powerful or larger than a drop of water on my skin."**_

In one moment life can change dramatically for anyone and anything. A tree falls in the forest and provides light for a seedling to grow into a massive chakra oak. A man chooses to turn left instead of right down the street and meets his future wife walking out a door instead of walking down the alley into deaths arms. And a person who has an epiphany in that one moment opens a new path of clarity and direction they never knew existed. And at this particular moment the Nine Tailed Fox had a thought that brought something he never thought he ever needed; hope.

"_**So the Hokage of this village wants me to choose some goals for this human life, alright I will concede to his advice. Chakra is the answer to my problems, and humans have been known to control the power of the bijuu in the past. So Third Hokage, you ask me what I want, I want to escape this pathetic human existence."**_

_**What do I have to do to get that goal? The only way to learn to control my chakra is going to have to be the human way through the ninja academy. I will have to put my pride to the side and stomach the smell of those disgusting children in that stuffy school, but I'll still make them bleed."**_

"_**The going through the academy is the only way to learn secrets in chakra that the scrolls and books in that place known as library cannot teach me. So I will use the human's knowledge to ultimately bring about their destruction and finally get my revenge on all that this village has done to me over the decades."**_

"_**And the final answer that plagues these humans for most of their lives will be the answer to my imprisonment, what do I want to become? **_

With a mighty intake of breath the Kyuubi filled his human lungs and thunders out his true thoughts for the first time to the village hidden in the leaves.

"_**WHAT I WANT IS TO BECOME WHAT I ONCE WAS, I WILL GAIN BACK MY UNLIMITED POWER AND CRUSH THIS PATHETIC VILLAGE AND EVERYONE IN IT AS I SHOULD HAVE DONE YEARS AGO. I WILL SHOW THE WORLD MY POWER AS I AM RESURECTED AS THE NINE TAILED FOX."**_

With eyes full of hate the Naruto no Kitsune's eyes glow red and bellows out, "_**I WILL KILL YOU ALL ONE DAY, I WILL KILL YOU ALL, **__**BELIEVE IT!"**_

__

So there's chapter two, a whole lot of filler but if you're a fan of the Naruto cartoon you should be used to it by now so stop bitching. My writing style is a bit strange but that's normal until I get into the flow and language of writing. Anyone who has decided to favorite or mark this story has earned my eternal thanks and will live forever, but check the fine print on the immortality since some restrictions apply. Like I said in my profile I have a ton of notes on upcoming chapters and just have to rough out the chapters so updates should come soon. Unless that blonde at Winston's in OB California calls back again then expect delays on updates. Oh and please read and review, even if you want to rip out my guts and flame on my story, I can take the pain. Next time, will Kyuubi Naruto or whatever the Nine tails wants to call himself be able to survive life in the academy, and what kind of pranks would a demon reborn as a child pull on unsuspecting villagers and teachers.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or any media related to Naruto nor am I selling anything associated, so pretty pretty please with a cherry on top don't sue my ass.

Chapter 3

Village life starts early in the morning as the warm sun breaks through the still cold air of the previous evening. The citizens of Konoha slowly start going through the motions to begin their day adding noises that mingle softly with the breeze moving through the trees in the village. Serene would be the word to describe the frequent beautiful mornings in the village quite literally hidden in the leaves.

But not this morning, like many other mornings over the years this one will shock villagers from their beds or work to rush to an open door or window to find the source of the commotion.

The villagers of a ninja village are used to all sorts of peculiar sights and sounds, for each citizen knows the risks of living in a military stronghold. Depending on what kind of situation or emergency each villager knows what kind of actions they need to go through for their safety. Emergency and compliance drills have been in practice since the days of the First Hokage to protect all non ninja villagers giving Konoha citizens a sense of security and peace of mind despite dire circumstances.

Over the years there have been more than a few ninja born and trained in the village that many would consider to be eccentric, odd, or downright weird and have gotten used to these oddities. Many can remember the pranks of young ninja's or even the old and famous like the Sanin Jiriaya being known for their strange behaviors. Though embarrassing and sometimes slightly mean these pranks have always been viewed as just the quirky natures and mental defense mechanisms of their ninja.

That has changed; fear and worry now fill the villager's minds when odd noises go bump in the night. Anything out of the ordinary will make those who have been the targets of these new pranks jump in terror and worry about their homes, livelihoods and very lives.

"_**VBOOOOOOMMMMMMM.**_

_**BOOOOMMMGGGGMMM,**_

_**POP, POP, PANG, POP,**_

_**VRRAAAACK**_

_**VRRAAAACK **_

_**BOOOOOMMM" **_

At the sound of the explosions the shocked citizens rush to their windows dropping whatever they were doing or tearing themselves from their beds to find out what has happened. Merchants leave their shops and stands and flood the streets to find the cause of the thunderous explosions.

"_What the hell"?_

"_Are we under attack"?_

"_What was that"?_

"_Who has done this," _are the questions running through the villager's minds in the few seconds after the explosions rock through the village.

And then they see it. Eyes widen in shock, mouths open in horror, and eyebrows narrow in anger as the citizens of Konoha take in the site of the smoking and now scared visage of the Hokage Monument. Screams can be heard in the distance where the smoldering and crumbling stone was raining down on the buildings and homes under and near the mountain.

Like all monuments of villages and cities the Great Stone faces of the Hokage stand as a reminder of legendary hero's and their great deeds accomplished in the name of the village. The monument stands as a symbol of the past and is significant to the moral and identity of the Ninja of the village hidden in the leaves.

As the smoke from the blast clears stones can be seen falling like hail and crashing to the ground and into the surrounding buildings. All eyes watch as the damage to the Hokage faces can now be seen and take in the new look the explosions have changed the Kage into. Each explosion has left a jagged black hole or scar in the stone. The First Hokage's nose can be seen smoldering, the Second's mouth blown apart making a big O, the Third's hair blown away making the stone visage look more like Kage's currently bald head. But the Fourth's was the worst, both eyes and mouth blasted away with deep red paint dripping out of he holes like blood.

It's a sight none will soon forget, however, in a village inhabited by a large population of warriors the feelings of horror, fear, and despair quickly dissolve as training kicks in. Minds focus on what needs to be done, and many ninja are seen as mere blur's running and jumping into action taking to the rooftops or bounding between buildings.

As the village seems to come to life as ninja are heard running by, all thoughts turn to catching the culprit. Minds race with who could be behind this attack; a ninja village naturally has many enemies. Other ninja villages could attack at anytime, or rogue ninja with a grudge against the leaf, even ninja from their own village have been known to turn crazed and attack their own home.

But even with all those other possible enemies nearly everyone in the village can be heard voicing the same thought on who is responsible as they all yell out the suspected culprit's name.

"_**NAAARUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO"!**_ Can be heard in almost perfect unison bouncing off the great walls of the village.

Soon the sounds of sprinting foot steps can be heard over the roof tops, and the many accusing villagers can see a ragged orange and blonde silhouette being closely chased by leaf ninja.

"Naruto, hold it right there," yells one ninja reaching for the blonde only to grab air as the boy pivots on his foot quickly changing his direction and continues jumping from building to building.

Another ninja rushes up to intercept Naruto, "You've crossed the line for the last time Naruto," with his arms wide the ninja lunges in, but Naruto dives under his grasp and continues jumping from building to building.

Turning back mid jump Naruto's Red slit eyes glare back at his pursuers. "HAHAHAAAHAHA, JUST GIVE IT UP MEAT SACKS YOU CAN'T CATCH ME." Narrowly dodging each ninja Naruto's loud laughter bounces of the walls and streets of the village. Over ten ninja and even a few Anbu Black Ops can be seen in hot pursuit, but many know that Naruto is fast and has evaded capture before. Knowing this the ninja try to herd Naruto into a trap down an alley like they have in the past.

Naruto lands on the street continuing his momentum forward and jumps down the alley with two ninja following. Instead of hearing Naruto's capture a couple of loud pops can be heard in the alley as explosive notes detonate and the loud crash of the pursuing ninja getting caught in their own trap.

On the fence that Naruto and the ninja had just passed a moment before a square panel of fabric that looks just like the fence drops as the blonde steps away from his hiding spot.

"Hahahaahahaha, none of you loser ninja can catch me," Naruto says with a sneer on his face as a shadow moves to shade over him from behind.

"OH YEAH NARUTO," a very loud voice thunders right into Naruto's pointed ear making him jump and stumble.

Naruto's red eyes widen in surprise at being snuck up once again by the same Chunin that has ruined his fun for years now.

"Iruka," Naruto's eyes narrow as a sneer spreads across his face, "what are you doing here, BAka?" That last part sounding like it was spat out.

Hand on his hip and eyes narrow as the vein on Iruka's head pulses as he steps into his lecture stance and points at Naruto, "No what are you doing here causing a village wide panic when your supposed to be in class, and you address me as Sensei."

"Hmph, who needs your stupid class if I can outrun every lame ninja in this stupid village, including you," Naruto crouches to take off again when another familiar voice freezes him in his place.

"NOT ANOTHER STEP NARUTO."

Turning his head Naruto looks at the familiar sight of the silver clad Anbu Captain wearing the dog mask with red stripes flanked by six other Anbu. Looking at who he was now dealing with Naruto's stance relaxes as the Black Ops ninja circle him.

"Lord Hokage has requested your presence, there you will explain your actions to him, so you're coming with us." Dog turns towards the Hokage tower and the other Anbu move into an escort pattern with Monkey and Bear holding onto Naruto's arms as all leap to the rooftops.

Wind flowing through his hair and the holes through his stained orange clothes Naruto looks down at and hear the villagers applaud the Anbu and scream at him. Words like demon and monster reach his ears and some even call out to the Anbu to just kill him.

Hearing this Naruto's smile spreads across his face as he thinks _"ahh your anger and hate is what fuels me, but it is not enough, I want to see in your eyes what you use to have when you looked up at me, fear."_

As the group closes in on the Hokage tower Naruto's eyes narrow in thought, _"Now what is this little bit of fun going to cost me this time old man." _

_\_

The Hokage's personal office is a familiar site to Naruto, as the village prankster and troublemaker he has been called in and escorted by the Anbu many times. The room is large and open with the Hokage's desk and large chair close to the back of the room where the Third practices his calligraphy. Naruto notices that the calligraphy panel he must have been working on this morning was incomplete with a large line slashed across the paper.

Naruto smiles at his thought, _"I must have interrupted your concentration with all those paper bombs this morning."_

Sarutobi's eyes narrow at seeing Naruto's smile, "What is so funny Naruto Uzumaki, indulge me in what you are thinking right now."

Naruto crosses his arms and smirks, "I was just thinking that you may have had a heart attack this morning, the calligraphy looks like its drooling back there".

"Ahh, well you see Naruto," the Third Hokage pauses to take a puff on his pipe, "I was relaxing this morning after finishing some arduous amount of paperwork." Sarutobi leans forward standing up and walking around his desk to stand in front of Naruto, "And all of a sudden I hear a commotion so loud that my first assumption was that we were under attack."

"Then when I had reached the window to see the cause of the noise I discovered a shocking site." Leaning forward the Hokage's face was inches from Naruto's dirty whiskered face.

"I see the Hokage Monument has been attacked by paper bombs and immediately I order a squad to search and capture or kill whoever was responsible for this. And considering all that you have done to the village and its villagers you are lucky that it was Iruka that found you and not anyone else, otherwise I may have had to worry about your safety as well."

Raising an eyebrow Naruto snorts before saying, "Like any of the villagers have the guts to take me out, they can't even walk near me or look me in the eye."

Puffing on his pipe the aging Hokage walks to the window before he continues, "You may find that there is only so much that anyone can take Naruto. Up to this date you have made numerous pranks that have bordered on the criminal, in fact had your explosives been any weaker they would have created large boulders that would have fallen onto the village. Your bombs were so strong the stone was almost completely vaporized, if any serious damage had occurred you would have been arrested and thrown in jail."

At this Naruto leans back crossing his arms over his tattered orange jacket and looks to be in thought. "_No one died, next time I've got to do a little more research on those explosive notes, so strange that I can get a better result with less power, now if I had some fox fire."_

Walking back to his desk the Third Hokage opens a thick envelope labeled Uzumaki and looks up taking in Naruto's appearance. Standing there with an air of arrogance and mild annoyance the twelve year old really looked like hell. Wild hair with a look like it has never been combed, tattered orange jumpsuit ripped and torn and with what looks like old dried blood caked on the sleeves and shoulders. _"Its moments like this when I worry what kind of influence the Fox has had on his mind," _Sarutobi slowly opens and sifts through the incident reports as he thinks on Naruto's life.

"All of your "pranks" have been documented, and each one has been worse than the rest." Sitting back in his chair The Third continues, "Just to name a few, when you were out practicing your shuriken jutsu on training field 3 you were bullied away and even had kunai thrown at you. You reacted by setting a trap that would fire shuriken at whoever was practicing when they hit the center of the target." Naruto chuckles at this.

Turning to another page the Hokage continues, "When you were kicked out of the hot springs you damaged public property and redirected the local sewage line to run into the public baths." A wide smile stretches across Naruto's face at the memory of screaming people running from the public bath covered in from head to toe in their own shit.

"And when Mizuki failed you from last graduation you did something that simply baffled me," looking up from his paper at Naruto his ire rises as he watches the boy laugh loudly.

"Oh come on, even you have to admit that that was funny."

"Naruto! Mizuki could have died, I don't even know how you got your hands on tiger pheromones to spray Mizuki with and even more unbelievable is that you actually got a tiger into his apartment".

Naruto loses it at this point and laughs his almost maniacal laugh, "GWAAAHAHAHAHAA, he was screaming for help and no one wanted to go in because of the sounds the tiger was making and he ended up running out his door with no pants and claw marks on his back. GWAAAHAHAHAHAA."

"SLAM"… Sarutobi is suddenly standing and has slammed his fist on the table leaving a noticeable dent and yells at Naruto. "AND THIS TIME YOUR ACTIONS ARE BY FAR THE WORST EVER, I WAS LENIENT IN PUNISHING YOU BEFORE BECAUSE YOU REACTED TO PEOPLE TREATING YOU BADLY AND THERE IS NO AMOUNT OF PUBLIC SERVICE THAT WILL EQUAL IN PENENCE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE."

Naruto clenches his fists as anger twists into his face and stares down the furious Hokage.

"This time Naruto you have attacked the village without provocation, damaged a historical monument and not only insulted the memories of my teachers and friends but every other ninja in this village. Acts of which are punishable by expulsion from the ninja academy and maybe even imprisonment."

At the mention of expulsion a slight sign of alarm can be seen through Naruto's angry eyes. "You can't expel me, I'm going to graduate this time and actually learn real ninjutsu."

Walking back over to stand in front of the blonde the aging Hokage stares down the boy. "No, I don't think that you could become a ninja Naruto, not now and maybe not ever. A ninja does not only work for their village but most of all protects it. This is our home Naruto, each ninja lives, works, and dies for the village and all who live here. Remember the first day you came to the academy and what it was that I said to you as I welcomed you."

Barely controlling his rage Naruto thinks carefully, _"If he takes me out of the academy then I won't receive any more training on how to use this human chakra. I haven't learned how to control it properly yet, and I haven't felt any of my true chakra or learned anything at all on how to release myself from this Tetra gram Seal and this human existence. I have to answer his question carefully or else I may lose my chance at freedom." _

The Third watches Naruto as the boy is obviously deep in thought and waits patiently until a look of recognition is seen in his eyes.

"You spoke of the will of fire, and how each and every ninja must discover it for themselves and use it to become our strength."

Surprised Sarutobi raises and eyebrow and moves back to sit behind his desk and absently stare into the crystal ball in the middle of the table.

"Naruto, I might have been wrong. There is still a chance that you may become a ninja. I won't expel you from the academy considering that the graduation exam is tomorrow. Weather or not you are capable of becoming a ninja is only possible once out of the academy. If you pass there will be more public service for you to do and I think I will deduct money from your pay earned on ninja missions till the hokage monument has been repaired. Now if I am not mistaken you are supposed to be in class, so Iruka will escort you back and he has volunteered to oversee you clean up the damage you have done to the village."

"I understand Hokage, I will pass and become a ninja and will become the most powerful ninja this village has ever seen, believe it.

Back at the academy Naruto stands in front of the class being lectured by Iruka.

"You're messing up again Naruto. You failed last years graduation, the exit exam is days away and now you pull something like this on the village."

Naruto's reaction to Iruka's words was to raise his eyebrow roll his eyes and snort looking out the window looking like he couldn't care less.

The vain above Iruka's eyebrow twitches as the irritated frown on his face deepens. "FINE, SINCE YOU MISSED TODAY'S LESSON EVERYONE WILL PRACTICE THE TRANSFORMATION JUTSU."

An immediate and uniformed moan comes from nearly every student at having to do the same thing over again.

With Iruka in the front of the class with his clipboard calling names each student waited in line for their turn.

"Next up, Sakura Haruno," the pink haired girl walks up and forms the seal for the transformation jutsu and poof's into a perfect replica of Iruka.

"Transformed into me, good," looking down to make a mark on his clipboard Iruka misses Sakura's little jump of joy as her inner voice cheers on her success. "Sasuke did you see that!"

"Next up, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke walks up to take his turn and quickly transforms into Iruka.

"Uh good," Sasuke walks back to his place in line looking as indifferent as always to the cheers he gets from the girls.

"Uugh this is so lame, we always have to pay for your screw up's Naruto." Ino Yaminaka's annoyed face looks at Naruto from around Choji.

"Yeah Naruto, its always such a drag having to do all this extra work because of you." Shikamaru's annoyance was clear in his voice, but then again he always sounded annoyed.

"Next up, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Like I care what makes any of you happy," Naruto says as he walks up to take his turn.

As Naruto passes a small dark haired girl her eyes first turn fearful then soft as she quietly says, "Naruto good luck, do your best."

Iruka's face set into a stern expression stares down the small blonde. Scratching his twitching ear Naruto looks up into Iruka's eyes and forms the sign for the transformation jutsu and smirks before he cries, "Transform!"

Smoke forms from under the soles of Naruto's feet and rushes up to cover his body just as the jutsu normally is performed.

Iruka's eyes widen as he looks up at the … thing that immerged from the smoke. It was big and black and looked like a fleshy head with feet, the top bends down to point at Iruka and two large glowing red eyes open. The center of the head crack's open and big large jaws gap wide with a roar, Iruka has enough time to take one startled step back as the creature lunges forward and clamps his jaws on Iruka.

With another pop of smoke the illusion cancelled out and Iruka was on the ground with one hand on the ground and the other clutching the clipboard looking up at a laughing blonde.

"GHAHAHAHAAHAHAA how did you like that, that's my Scary Jutsu."

In an instant Iruka was on his feet and without seeing any hand sign transformed his head five times its size much like Naruto had just done and yells, "_**CUT THE STUPID TRICKS, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING."**_

Bending over to pick up another scorched black rock Naruto grunts as he lifts it off the ceiling of the building he was on. Tossing the stone onto the cart with all the other stones Naruto drags his feet back to the courtyard where most of the heavy stones fell from the monument.

"_hhmngggnnnn all these big stones and not one body, I wasn't going to intentionally kill someone but there should have been some collateral damage other than breaking a few bricks and a couple roof tiles and windows. I'm tired of these pathetic attacks; I have only learned a little chakra control and paper bombs are the only things I can use my chakra effectively on. I need to learn more of these jutsu, if I fail this exam I won't learn anything new. _

"You're not going home until you've cleaned all this up," Iruka was keeping a close watch on Naruto sitting on a roof.

"What ever it's not like I have anything or anyone to go to tonight or any night, so who cares." Turning his back on Iruka, Naruto goes back to work and doesn't see Iruka's saddened face at his words.

"Say Naruto, after you're done with all this how about I treat you to some ramen, the good stuff, huh so what do you say?"

Naruto stops still at hearing this and slowly turns his head to look at Iruka and ask, "What's Ramen?"

Ichiraku Ramen shines like a beacon in the dark streets at night, the flags blocking view of the dinners but just long enough to show empty seats to a interested passing customer. This night few sit enjoying a steaming bowl of ramen but the most noticeable are the green vested Chunin sitting next to the tattered bastard.

As they wait sitting in front of the glass counter separating the sitting area and the small kitchen Naruto's eyes are wide and nose flaring with the smell of the food as he watches Ayame and her father prepare the large double pork ramen bowls Iruka ordered.

Turning to look at Naruto's curious face Iruka asks, "Naruto, why would you do that to the Hokage face's, I mean you know who the Hokage are, right?

Looking away from the ramen Naruto takes a moment to look Iruka in the eye, "Of course I know, everybody knows.

"Then why Naruto, why did you do it?"

The happy voice of Ayame interrupts with, "TWO LARGE MISO PORK RAMEN, THANK YOU AND ENJOY," and places the steaming bowls down.

Naruto's nose can be seen twitching as he takes in the new smell, "_no smells, this strange soup with white worm things in the middle has multiple strong smells working together. I smell, mmmmnnn Bone Marrow, yummm, smells like pig flesh, some vegetables, and smells like some kind of bean mixed in, this is the first time human cooking has smelled so good." _

Turning his red eyes back to the Chunin, "People who are afraid to do the impossible will never accomplish anything great. I have done pranks in the past but my last big prank before graduating had to be my biggest one yet, and no one would ever think of attacking the most superfluous decoration of the village. By accomplishing greater feats then those around me I will gain power faster. I will be the most powerful force in this world, and all will show proper respect to me. "_And I will be able to return to my realms and use this mortal world as my play thing."_

Iruka's slightly surprised face is stuck mid slurp with noodles sticking out of his mouth at this declaration. "_Naruto isn't usually this vocal about his goals and dreams, but why do I always feel like he's holding something back." _

Naruto lifts up the bowl in his hands and takes a tentative sip at the broth in the bowl. Then, as fast as any person has ever seen anyone eat before, Naruto's hand snaps out grabbing a pair of chopsticks and begins to devour the bowl of ramen.

When finished Naruto slams the bowl back down on the table leans back and release's a deep guttural burp.

"Well Naruto, you may have the drive to become a ninja and to become strong, but tomorrow your going to need real focus to pass the graduating exam and not some quick joke like that scary jutsu."

And with that Iruka gets up and pays for the meal and begins to walk home.

Hey wait a minute you dead beat, GET BACK HERE AND BUY ME ANOTHER BOWL OF THIS HEAVEN BROTH!"

Next chapter "YOU FAIL"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto; Nine Tails Resurrection

I don't own Naruto or any media related to Naruto and I'm not making any money off of this just relieving some stress on an old slow ass computer that for some reason doesn't save or renames files for me while writing this.

_Chapter Four: YOU FAIL_

The Apartment districts of Konoha are spread out inside the village and are commonly known by their locations and reputations. Places like the luxurious North side apartments near the Hyuga estates which usually are homes for the better off business men and dignitaries, or the South east ninja belt filled with professional and primarily single ninja. But the only apartment district with a nickname was the North East apartment block; The Boonies. Low income apartments are important for any society, allowing a roof for all and a place for everyone.

However, over the years the North east block earned its nick name as less and less people began living and renting there and less and less money went into maintenence. The neglect left the buildings starting to look like they belonged in a ghost town giving the Boonies a creepy reputation and keeping the streets empty at night.

One three story apartment with its pealing yellow paint and cracking plaster was avoided the most by all the locals. Its cracked windows would rarely light up at night in the one apartment in the whole building by its sole occupant .

The first rays of sunlight peeking into Naruto's Apartment windows begin to illuminate the dusty room. No furniture to speak of, no bed and no couch and not even a chair, all there are is pillows; pillow's everywhere. Pillows of every shape and size piled on top each other spreading out covering the whole floor. As the sun hits a mound of pillows by the window they begin to stir slowly, and soon a teenage humans back arches up as the heat stirs him awake.

Pushing himself to his knees Naruto's bleary eyes slit open and turn to the window.

"_No matter how many times I feel dawn wake me, this human form does not want to wake up, if I gave in and just close my eyes... NO, WAKE YOUR ASS UP YOU PITIFULL HUMAN FORM."_

Pushing up on his hands and feet Naruto bleary eyed walks on all fours making his way to the bathroom climbing over pillows and passing the mound of used ramen cups in the corner by the door.

Raising up to his legs Naruto walks into the bathroom to go do his business, he learned his lesson in the past about walking on all fours into the bathroom by hitting his head on the porcelain alter. After flushing the toilet and spraying himself with water for a couple of seconds in the shower he steps out of the bathroom and shakes the water from his skin much like any animal would to get the water out of their fur.

"_As much as I hate these humans and their greedy natures, they do have the best idea so far for disposing of waste. Its so much better smelling then just picking a spot in your cave or burying it somewhere."_

Walking through the kitchen sniffing around until he finds a half eaten instant ramen cup and downs it whole, "_Damn this instant ramen, its nothing like that Ichiraku's place with real meat in the broth. I wonder if its the humans taste buds that likes this so much or if I actually like this stuff." _

Then moving to the refrigerator he pulls the handle and looks inside. "_But nothing is better than the hunt, and the kill"._

To him, a demon reborn as a human, the contents of his refrigerator looked normal, but to any true human it would look like it belonged to some deranged serial killer. The inside walls were copper brown with dried blood. The racks were full of meat of various animals some still with skins and fur attached.

The fox in him couldn't stand not hunting for his food at night, besides most of the supermarkets wouldn't even let him in the building to buy anything. The Hokage had to step in and make a store sell him groceries, as well as give him his monthly allowance of money. But the only remotely human food found in the fridge were the cartons of eggs and some gutted fish in brown paper from the market.

Reaching for an egg he grabs the last of his breakfast and slams the fridge door shut begins to chomp and slurp the raw egg. Naruto continues to eat while staring out the window as the village begins to wake he thinks about the day to come.

"_Damn ninja's, you would think they would be nocturnal as I naturally am, but no, they need to rise with the sun every day as if the sun grants them some kind of protection."_

Today was different than most though, lots of planning, practice, and patience had accumulated to today. Crimson eyes narrow at the thought of being free of the ninja academy, of becoming a Genin ninja.

"_When im a genin I can read in the village archives, and with a Jonin sensei I can learn new ways of harnessing this weak human chakra. So far the only thing I can handle is the slightly useless transformation jutsu that allows me to evade capture or literally scare the crap out of these fucking villager's. Today I will pass the graduation exam and take the next step to unlocking this confounded seal to my infinite power, and then freedom."_

With dark thoughts running through the transmuted demon's mind while he finishes his morning routine getting dressed in the same tattered human clothing he's had for years now.

The orange jump suit the Hokage had given him on his 9th birthday had served him well compared to the other clothing he had worn in years past. This particular jump suit according to the old kage had been left for him by his mother, _"Kushina"_, and it carried the symbols of his people long lost and forgotten. The suits history did not concern him much but its durable material made of a canvas like cloth with steel tri weave fibers woven through and the ninja leathers did give him the protection his frail human form did not.

Picking up and tieing on the sash around his waist to hold the frayed ends of his jacket and shirt down then finding and strapping on his shoes the demon stands in front of the mirror on his wall and looks at what is reflected back.

Looking into that mirror the same thoughts and emotions shock through the small blondes mind.

The eyes are what he focus's on, black slits in crimson orbs are the only familiar site in the reflection of what is supposed to be his face. Instead of red orange fur there is pink skin,instead of a long snout and jaws there is a small nose and a mouth with slightly elongated canines.

The more he stares into his eyes the angrier he gets, his face contorts slowly into a rage with teeth bare and a stare that could create the same effect as killing intent.

And then it happens, for a flash it seems as though his reflection changes to his true form; The nine tails demon fox with fur bristling as he shakes with rage.

But like every other morning before he leaves the apartment he stares at his reflection as the human face is all that looks back.

"_NO.. its time to focus," _breathing out and calming his features to look emotionally neutral, which with years of scowling and giving the death stare to thousands has left the blondes face into a stern expression.

"What is your name, what are you?" he whispers to the unfamiliarly familiar face in the mirror.

Pulling his teeth into a pained smile he answers back, "My name is Kura..." Growling out in frustration at the slip up he clenches his fist, "_I will not speak my true name in this form if I can help it, now again!"_

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Standing straight with his left hand in a fist on his waist and the other hand in a thumbs up as his eyes almost squeeze shut from the toothy smile stretched across his face.

"YOUR NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO, AND I AM THE BEST NINJA EVER, DATTEBAYO!"

"YOU FAIL!" The huge henge of Iruka's head yells from behind his desk at the now smoky room from the failed attempt of Naruto's clone jutsu.

Iruka's mind races as he watches Naruto's shocked expression, "_He couldn't make one solid clone, it looked like it was made of smoke and was standing in front of a powerful fan," _he looks down and picks up the fail stamp to mark the young ninja hopefuls file.

"Hold on there Iruka," Mizuki puts his hand on top of Iruka's stopping him from using the stamp.

"Mizuki sensei, I cannot pass him since he wasn't able to make a clone for more than a second before it failed."

Naruto's eyes dart back and forth between Iruka and Mizuki, the slightest bit of hope in his eye that for some reason Mizuki would stick up for him.

Mizuki takes the stamp out of Iruka's hand and slides Naruto's file over to him, "Oh no, don't misunderstand me Iruka sensei," He slams the stamp in the appropriate box and lifts to reveal the big red FAIL now on the paper.

"I just wanted to have the chance to fail him myself."

Outside the Academy a large group of brand new genin were showing off there headbands to their parents. Some adults in plain clothes and some older ninja can be seen congratulating their next generation as a fellow leaf ninja, but two in kimono's looked over at the blonde leaning against the tree next to the swing across the yard.

"Look he's the only one who failed," the older woman sneered lifting her nose as she stared over her shoulder.

"Just imagine what a dangerous thing like him could be if he became a ninja, he would be ohh," the women had just noticed that Naruto was looking right at them and was raking his claws into the tree. Both turned quickly and rejoined their families leaving the blond to stand with his hands in his pockets looking deep in thought. While the crowd continues with their happy chatter two sets of eyes belonging to the Hokage and Iruka keep watch over Naruto from amongst the crowd.

"Iruka, we need to talk."

Naruto pushes off of the tree and starts walking away when he see's another figure leaning against the tree by the exit. As the orange clad boy walked up to pass Mizuki, Naruto never took his eye off his pissy teacher, Mizuki had a strange look in his eyes.

"Say Naruto, we need to talk."

The hokage and Iruka were sitting where the aging leader liked to take tea, on a open ledge on the side of the Hokage's office over looking a corner park with tree's and a small lake by the old Uchiha district.

"Iruka I have long over looked Naruto's antics due to the belief that he has been acting out in the desperate need for attention. He knows the pain of not having the love of a mother and father, just as I have told you before he became a student of yours."

Sipping at his tea Sarutobi looks out at the view, "But I have to ask since his behavior has been so dark, what do you think Iruka?" the scarred chunin eyebrows furrow as he listens intently to his leader, "Do you think Naruto has succumbed to the influences of the fox? Do you think he is a danger to the village? Aside from me, you are the only other person who has spent any amount of time with him, you and the Anbu."

Eyes looking down at his own untouched tea and recalling all the times through the years Naruto had been in trouble.

Taijutsu classes where Naruto had to be reminded over and over again not to bite or use those thick and sharp claws of his. He learned early that Naruto could adhere to walls and trees with those claws, or make some deep gouges in peoples skin.

The students scared faces as he came into the class room over the years, or the fights he would be in the middle of with whichever student looked at him wrong, the children always seemed to avoid Naruto even when he was calm and not causing chaos.

He was showing promise in Taijutsu and was second only to Sasuke Uchiha, but had little to no patience for his history lessons and was even worse at molding his chakra. And there was all his mean pranks and sinister attitude.

"Lord Hokage, I do believe that Naruto's behavior has been influenced." The kage's eyes narrow at this information, "No one likes him, the students have always been afraid of him. The few times ive been with him to enforce his public service I have seen the treatment he receives by the other villagers, even hearing whispered words of "demon" as we pass by. I too think that he is so negative because of the environment he is in which is clearly hostile."

Standing and walking to the railing Sarutobi ponders on the information he's just heard thinking to himself on Naruto's future. And thinking on the immediate future he reminds himself to increase the patrols incase Naruto plans on taking his frustrations out on failing the test with another dangerous prank.

A balcony with a open grate on the fifth floor of a building missing a whole guard rail would be a strange site almost anywhere, but in ninja villages these balconies were some people's front doors.

Naruto sits there with his legs swinging over the edge, staring out at the surrounding buildings. Mizuki was leaning against the wall staring at the back of the blondes head.

"You know Iruka is a tough sensei but he has nothing against you, unlike me with our...history?" He pushes off the wall and with slow methodical steps moves behind Naruto. "You fight well, you can run as fast as most chunin, even up walls without chakra, but thats been your problem all along, your chakra control you little monster."

Naruto turns putting his left hand down to glare back at Mizuki in his way that made his naturally dark lines around his eyes seem to darken.

"But, even I have a heart Naruto, so im going to let you in on a little secret...

Fast tapping sounds that can be heard across rooftops made by the specialized ninja sandal make little to no noise, a good ninja will make no noise that anyone can hear except for the ninja themselves. Most don't know the feeling of running as a ninja.

The sound of the fast tapping of a ninja's feet, the feel and sound of air rushing across the skin and through your hair, and the thrill of using ones momentum to leap and soar between buildings like flying.

Naruto is running like this tonight across roof tiles and telephone poles propelling himself to the hokage tower. He has a mission, and his mind is focused with a predatory ferocity.

Leaping off the last house he keeps his body straight until he zooms in on the top roof tiles of the outer wall and he uses his arms to spring board off continuing his motion into a series of flips to slam his claws into the wall of the hokage tower. He stays there with his claws embedded in the wall with small cracks around the holes he's made with his fingers, his head pivots to see if he was spotted. His eyes sight is amazing at night, since his eyes see not only visible light, but infrared light too.

The area was clear so he peels one hand out of the wall and proceeds to climb up and make his way to the open square in the wall researved for the ANBU leading into the tower. Running through into the inner halls he runs to the hokage's personal study, _"And then into the vault behind the left scroll on the back wall, the largest scroll with the red wood center, grab it and escape, piece of caaaaa..."_ Sniffing at what he just smelled and recognizing not only that it was the hokages scent of tobacco and stress but that he was close enough that he was three seconds away from running into the old kage.

Sarutobi was in his office at the time dealing with his usual mounds of paperwork when he heard the sound of someone hitting the outer wall. When he decided to check on it he knew he was right in heading down the hall when he heard whoever's foot steps were heading his way rapidly.

But when the footsteps were just about to turn the corner he set his feet preparing to face the intruder he was taken for the first time in a long time completely by surprise.

The sudden puff of smoke of a henge are the first he can see, but what slides out is a beautiful naked woman with thin wisps of smoke obscuring strategic body parts. Sarutobi cant help but take in the view of the woman starting at her ankles and worked his eyes up feeling the blood rushing to his head as her ample breasts come into view. And finally after a longer millisecond pause on her chest his eyes go up to where her face should be. But instead of a normal human face there was a strange slimy looking black muzzle that opened into a screeching roar and dripping teeth.

Sarutobi promptly falls on his butt, eyes white with shock barely register the retreating dirty orange boy running into his study. _"I really should send out word to the Anbu to secure the area so he can't escape, but I don't want anyone seeing my front covered in red and my back stained in brown. Im going to change first?"_

Running out with the scroll strapped to his back and making his way to the forest was actually easy. Once Naruto was in the trees he was really fast, bounding from branch to branch he soon descends into a clearing with a small forest ninja hut. Sitting down and unfolding the large scroll Naruto reads the title "_Konohagakure Grand Scroll of Sealing."_

Naruto's eyes stretch wide with surprise "_THIS IS IT, THIS IS WHAT I NEED TO GET FREEEEEEE!" _his eyes dart back in forth wide as he takes in the information on the scroll.

"First is Shadow Clone Jutsu, creating perfect copies of myself in any number depending on how much chakra is applied. Concentrating chakra into the navel in a spiral while thinking of your chakra like small bubbles when blown out from your body expand into perfect copies of yourself. Yesss, I think this will be a handy weapon, hmmmnn whats next."

Rolling the massive scroll more open to reveal more jutsu spread across the paper, some in neat calligraphy and even a few small jutsu in between others like quickly added notes.

"So this is a scroll written by Hashirama and his kin, there are allot of forbidden jutsu here, whats this one, Shunshin no jutsu, and this little scribble says "transparency jutsu" that... actually sounds useful... Or this one, "Kekkei Genki Kaitou."

His red eyes read and re-read the applications of this jutsu not quite believing what he was reading. Commiting this jutsu to memory he then moves on to the next rolling the scroll open more, but a small sound reaches his pointy ears.

The sound of a ninja running through the tree's heading his way. Even from afar Naruto's demon enhanced hearing could pick up many sounds around him, and all the years of running from ninja's in this little body has given him an almost six sense where he could almost see the ninja.

As Naruto stands while rolling the scroll up he stretches his muscles. Moving around to spread blood through the muscles was a trick he learned in the academy and he wanted to be ready to face his enemy.

As the sounds of the approaching ninja get closer Naruto sniffs the air, he recognizes the scent, "_MIZUKI"._

"_There is no way that this scroll is a test for passing the academy, there's too many forbidden jutsu in this scroll to let it be stolen. Mizuki, you want this scroll for yourself. Maybe to sell it, or if your actually trying to become a non lame ass ninja by learning some powerful technique's, but either way you have used me tonight."_

Slipping a kunai into his palm he hides it along his forearm, "_For trying to make me your tool Mizuki you die tonight, besides your more than likely planning on killing me. I wont be killed by a fool like you, I have a destiny to fulfill."_

Mizuki lands on the last brach before the clearing and stands tall angling just right to show the points on his over sized shuriken strapped to his back. Looking down Mizuki see's his prey standing there in the clearing with the scroll strapped to his back.

"NARUTO, excellent job stealing the scroll I can now tell you congratulations, YOU GRADUATE," plastering on his best smile and squinty eyes he laughs while reaching behind his head to scratch his neck and move to unclasp the first shuriken.

But instead, Mizuki's eyes snap open at the sound of a kunai slicing through air to see the knife moving fast towards his face. Side stepping out of the weapons path the knife sails past just cutting a strand or two of his white hair.

"NARUTO, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

Putting his hands behind his head Naruto glares back at Mizuki, "What im doing is pretty obvious to anyone with a brain, me throwing a kunai at you is just my way of saying; I know what your doing here!"

The vain throbbing on his forehead seems to get bigger as Mizuki's anger rises, "Well well, the village demon brat figured out my little ruse. Say Naruto, do you know why everyone in the village calls you demon, ITS BECAUSE ITS TRUE, YOU ARE A DEMON YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX. Didn't you think it was strange, the way the villagers treated you, like your a dirty mangy ANIMAL, and it is why this village will NEVER ACCEPT YOU."

Staring down at the blonde to see what his words were doing to the small boy, he watches as the twelve year old lifts his head to lock eyes with Mizuki.

"Tell me something I don't know, Mi-zu-ki," the aforementioned ninja's eyes widen in shock as this was not a expected revelation. "I hate you humans so much, but not as much as I hate you, TIGER BITCH."

Memory flashes back through Mizuki's mind and fills with rage re-experiencing the ordeal the small demon had put him through, and in a flash ripped off the huge shuriken off his back.

"DIE DEMON!"

Spinning the shuriken in his hand Mizuki hurl's the weapon at Naruto who in the few milliseconds shifts to dodge, but slips his foot on the loose sand. Eyes wide in fear he looses his balance and the spinning death missile twists vertically in the last few feet to slam into his stomach. The speed and strength behind the shuriken lifted the small blonde off his feet and pinning him to the outside wall of the hut.

"_Yesss, ive killed the demon, now I take the scroll and escape this village," _bending his knees to jump to his kill he stops as Naruto's body pops into a cloud of smoke leaving the shuriken embedded in wall, "_W-what... was that a Shadow clone... how did he do it, I thought he couldn't make clon_UUGHH."

Mizuki was too shocked by the shadow clone to have noticed another Naruto jumping from around the tree to slam a knee into the side of Mizuki's head sending him falling thirty feet to the ground.

Recovering before he slammed head first, Mizuki lands on his feet sliding back wards to a stop. Looking up at the Naruto still in the trees his eyes dart left and right when nine other Naruto's walk out from around the trees.

"You took me by surprise, thats all, to think that a demon like you could learn a jutsu from the great scroll is surprising, but I could annihilate you with one move you little brat." Mizuki ripped the last shuriken off his back when he said his last word.

"Bring it on bitch,"all nine bring there hands together to form the cross hand sign, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU."

The whole area explodes with smoke surrounding Mizuki, and his eyes widen as sweat pours down his face as he takes in the site of hundreds, no, thousands of Naruto's glare crimson eyes at him.

"As you can see I will bring it a thousand fold right back to you." In a rush the clones speed towards Mizuki as he in a panic looks back and forth not knowing what to do about the horde coming for his blood. The first of the clones surrounding the doomed Chunnin were running their claws through the dirt then swiped up to rip into Mizuki's body. The sharp claws sprayed blood and the force of their strikes lifted Mizuki into the air where other clones would zoom past him punching him this way and that way. The effect made Mizuki into a human pin ball as every clone took the opportunity to kick him back into the air or send him flying into another wave of clones. Pain fills Mizuki's mind as each strike fractures another bone or claw tears into his skin and as one last kick to his solar plexis sends him higher than before, his one still open eye can barely see the orange blur flying to him spin midair to rocket a spinning back kick to his cheek.

The kick sent him flying into the nearest tree and with a sickening sound made contact head first breaking his neck. Mizuki's fall back to earth was missed as the area once again filled with smoke as each clone popped out of existence. But, when the smoke cleared the bloodied Chunnin was sprawled on the ground with the trunk of the tree propping him up.

Naruto walks the last few feet to stand in front of the broken man, "This is what you get for tricking me Mizuki, you knew that graduating out of the academy was what I wanted more than anything else, and after reading the scroll I knew that you were going to steal it and escape the village."

Mizuki's swollen eyes blearily train on the shadowed blonde, obviously he is close to unconsciousness but weakly try's to speak, "damn you demon, ill kill yooooo."

Naruto puts his hands on his hips and smirks, "I dont think your going to be killing anyone, not ever again and definitely not me. I could be kind and just put you out of your misery, but I think i'll let Iruka take you in instead."

Turning sideways and looking high up into the tree's at the other Chunnin standing there panting with a shocked look on his face.

"N-Naruto... this is, I cant believe what has happened," jumping down to stand next to Naruto Iruka looks at the now unconscious Mizuki, "I can't believe what has happened tonight."

"Dozens of ninja were commanded to bring you to the Hokage for stealing the scroll of sealing, and to think even I believed you were guilty, but it was Mizuki who had caused all this. Naruto, im sor-."

Naruto walks away towards Mizuki before Iruka can finish his sentence, "Its pointless apologizing for the actions of one man, he has hated me for years and I found any and all chances to get back at him. Its pretty clear now that he would have tried to use me and betray me," reaching down Naruto pulls the now blood red head band off Mizuki's head, " he used the leaf, as he used me, a demon."

Iruka's worried expression deepens as his fears are confirmed after watching Naruto's clone attacks and hearing Mizuki call him a demon, "Naruto, Mizuki told you the trut..."

"Yes, he told me that there is a demon inside me, and ive known for years," squeezing his hand around the metal head band he looks down at the dirt, "Ive heard the people over the years call me demon, ive felt the hatred of an entire village, even those who are supposed to help me have done their best to hurt me."

Walking six steps away and looking up at the tree's he continues with Iruka's wide eyes trained on the young blonde.

"And all ive wanted now for years is to become a ninja of the leaf, to be accepted by the village at last, to not feel hatred towards me for what I have become and help me achieve my greatest potential. Not only as the greatest ninja that ever lived, but as a human being, and no matter how long it takes or what I have to endure, I WILL BE A NINJA SOMEDAY."

Iruka completely taken in by the sincerity in Naruto's voice stares at the whirlpool symbol on Naruto's back thinking on the future for the young boy. Without a chance to let him grow and show his potential he may regress and become the demon the village believes him to be. "_But as a ninja of the leaf, he can strive each day to prove himself to all those around him," _closing the distance between them Iruka places a hand on his shoulder and turns the boy around to take the bloody head band out of his hands.

"Naruto, close your eyes, I have something I want to give you."

Doing as he was told with a confused look on his face he squeezes his eyes shut and waits patiently as he feels the older mans hands on his head and hears the sound of cloth rubbing together.

"Ok, open your eyes."

Crimson eyes blink open in the slowly in the dim light of the slow dawn creeping on the duo. The blondes eyebrows arch up and feel the new addition to his wardrobe around his forehead.

"Congradulations, you graduate."

Eyes wide in shock, Naruto's hand reaches up to the bloodied headband now tied to his head and runs his hand over the etched seal of the leaf symbol. Realization and joy now spreads across the now young ninja's head at the knowledge of his accomplishment and he jumps pumping his fist into the air and yells load enough for the whole forest to hear.

"YAAAATTTAA!"

Finally I finish this chapter, like I said before in my updates I have a pretty clear idea where this story is going, its just taking my a lot of time to decide how I write it and how much detail to give to the original story line mixed in with my twist. Im not going to make any promises on how soon the next chapter will be uploaded all I can tell you is that I do know exactly what im typing. So here's a little hint, which do you thing is going to happen, will Naruto and Sasuke end up in there accidental kiss, or will blood be spilled instead. Next Chapter, team 7.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Nine Tails Resurrection

I don't own any media related to Naruto, im just a fan that has a great respect for the story and just wants to write out a full story and see how fulfilling it is as a writer like Kishimoto Misashi, so please please don't sue me ;).

Chapter5: TEAM 7

The midday sun is shinning down on the roof top of the Hokage tower lighting up the photo set with the newly fixed Hokage faces in the background. Many newly graduated ninja had made their way through getting photo's taken for their personal files. But the last appointment of the day was giving the photographer a hard time.

"Listen kid, do you really want me to take your photo like that?" The grey haired man in glasses stares at Naruto with an annoyed expression.

"Of course I do, why else would I be sitting here like this, so come on and take the picture already!"

"Ok," the photographer puts his head under the cloth and holds the flash, "say cheese."

FLASH

With the Hokage monument in the back ground stood Naruto Nine Tails Uzumaki with his hand in a fist and the other stretched out towards the camera showing his claws. His orange jump suit is open showing the mesh ninja shirt he's wearing, his jacket is sleeveless with what looks like old blood staining the jagged edges of the torn sleeves making it look like a flames. On his normally bare arms are two heavily scarred leather forearm guards held on with belts. Around his waist is a red sash and an orange and red half cape, the whole piece of cloth was tattered orange with red flames at the bottom. And glaring at the camera was Naruto's ragged yellow hair reminiscent of the fourth mountain sculpture behind his head but with red eyes blazing. The lower part of his face starting from the bridge of his nose down below his jaw is covered with a mask. It looks like a broken in half anbu mask but had been whittled down probably with a kunai to have a nasty smile full of sharp teeth reminiscent of a fox.

Altogether in the photo Naruto looked like a menacing figure standing there with the still bloody headband tied tightly around his head.

And the disappointed look of the Hokage's face takes in the photo of Naruto in his hand and then he looks up at the smug face of the blonde sitting in the chair.

"It took me awhile to get all the pieces together, it was a good day at the dumpster behind the ninja shop, I found these arm guards and the cloth matched the clothes I wear now, and there were a bunch of broken stuff where I found the mask and it took me a couple hours to cut the teeth just right."

"Take it again."

"WHAT, NO WAY IN HELL!"

The stare down commences as they glare daggers at each other.

Naruto jumps to his feet and yells, "TRANSFORM," the smoke appears and disappears in an instant to reveal the same giant jawed dark monster that scared the Hokage that one night.

"Hmm, nice try Naruto, but your not distracting me with that again, now take the picture again, this cant even identify you. So next time no masks as they are reserved for the ANBU only." The Kage leans forward folding his hands in front of his face as Naruto poof's back into normal, but a sudden sound comes to his ears.

The sound is the fast tapping of ninja sandals running towards him, and from the sound of the feet with how quickly the steps are between each other he could tell they were small feet. And before he turns his head to see he knows its his small grandson taking advantage of his attention on Naruto to try and surprise attack him.

Konahamuru runs with one hand bent at the elbow in front of his collarbone holding a shuriken,"Old man, nows the time I defeat you and become the fifth Hokage."

The boy throws the shuriken at the aging Kage and all Sarutobi does to dodge is lean his head to the left letting the spinning razor spin past him to embed itself into the ceiling.

As Konahamuru continues to run he reaches into his pocket for another shuriken and jumps into the air pulling out the weapon to throw again, only to be struck in the face by the fast spinning back fist belonging to Naruto.

The hit slams into the boys face and for that first millisecond he feels his cheek pushed farther than it has ever gone before pressing into the bone, and then as the next millisecond begins Konahamuru feels the hardest hit of his life make impact with his skull. Time speeds back to normal as the hit sends the boy spinning in the air to impact hard on the floor and roll twice before stopping.

"NARUTO," The Hokage slams his hands on the table and Naruto snaps his head back at the Kage. "What do you think you are doing to my grandson."

Naruto stands straight and puts his hands on his hips and snorts, "Whatever, I was doing what any loyal ninja is supposed to do and protect the Kage."

Sarutobi's eyes flick over to his grandson who had now lifted to his knees to hold his face and silently sob. "That would be true if he was an actual threat to me, but I cant remember the last time I was seriously in danger from an eight year old boy."

At this point, a tall man wearing the navy blue uniform of most chunin and jonin minus the vest skids to a halt at the door. Ebisu's shocked face takes in the scene of the Hokage with his scolding face on, Konahamuru slowly standing up holding his cheek, and a ragged red and orange kid with yellow hair.

"_Of course, the nine tailed fox, he's the cause of all this."_

Konahamuru after shaking away the last of the stars in his eyes and runs to Naruto's side and kicks him in the leg.

"Hey you, whats your name, I could have you punished for hitting the grandson of the Hokage."

Naruto's furious eyes glint dangerously and he grabs the boy's scarf around his neck and lifts him on his toes to yells, "Your the one who should be punished for interrupting my appointment and attacking the old man," he lifts his other hand and flex's his fingers showing his claws menacingly.

"HEY, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW, have you been paying attention. That is the grandson of the third Hokage, and you dare raise a hand to him." Ebisu takes a few steps forward clenching his hands to fists.

Looking over his shoulder to listen to Ebisu speak, Naruto now slowly relaxes his hand into a light fist. "_Ha, that stopped him, just like all the others, he's not gonna touch me again."_

Putting on his smug grin when Naruto looks Konahamuru in the eyes hey say's, "Whats the matter tough guy I thought you were gonna hit me again. You scared that the Hokage is my grandfather."

Rage flashes in Naruto's eyes making them look they glowed red as his teeth bare, "I DONT CARE IF HE'S YOUR MOTHER AND WIPED YOUR ASS THIS MORNING, SO BELIEVE IT." Naruto's fist connects with Konahamuru's head with a downward hook sending the boy's head towards the floor.

In the last few moments before his head makes contact with the floor Konahamuru thinks, "_this... guy's... different...dangerous...and different..." SLAM_

Ebisu, quite beside himself shakes with disbelief and concern over the pummeling of his prized student.

"Naruto, your really not helping here, why don't you go and take that picture again before the photographer leaves."

Naruto completely satisfied with the events that took place walks out the door as Ebisu flusters, "OH NO, are you alright honorable grandson."

Pulling the tip of his hat down slightly the Hokage frowns in frustration at the antics of the main causes of his headaches. "_I might have been more upset at all this, but Konahamuru has been a brat these last couple of weeks, so he needs to learn that not everyone will put up with his antics._

Walking down the street, going no where in particular Naruto trodges along thinking on the small loss of not being allowed to keep his mask. "_Damn wrinkled old kage, I swear he comes up with fake rules and laws to piss me off, and speaking of pissing me off."_

He had noticed awhile ago that he had picked up a tail since the hokage tower, and he wasn't any good at hiding or pursuing at all. There were the fast little taps of his little ninja sandals he had heard back in the office. The sound of fabric dragging in the sand as he crept along the sides of buildings, and the worst yet was when he turned around when heard the small pursuer walk right behind him. Naruto's quick eye's were able to take in the full image of the little grandson of the Hokage before the boy notice's and ducks pulling a cloth over his head.

Naruto's eye twitches as he sweat drops at the pitiful sight of the kids attempt at becoming a stone, "_STONE'S DON'T HAVE FEET YOU MORON."_

The red and orange ninja continues on walking and his pursuer jumps back up and continues to follow, poorly.

Down the street amongst some other villagers Naruto pauses and leans forward to adjust his right sandal, pushing back on the tip of the sandal by tapping them in the sand he continues walking on.

Konahamuru jumps from around the barrel he was spying around and runs after his prey, speeding past a villager he steps right on the spot where Naruto had stopped, and a small pop explodes under his sandal.

With a startled cry Konahamuru's foot slip's and sends his butt to the hard earth.

By now the villagers had noticed the little boys fall and more noticed once they heard the boy's loud whimpering. Getting up and rubbing his behind he slowly start's his chase again and picks up speed when he hears the laughter of the people watching him try to run away while holding his butt..

A little bit up the street, past a couple sets of stairs Naruto has stopped again. "_He is good, I only saw him tighten his sandal and he set a trap for me in that moment, I have to be more careful."_

Naruto is staring at a sign, face gazing with consideration over going into the local baths while reading the large blue welcome sign which read "BATHS, MEN ONLY".

The dirty orange teen starts walking up to the entrance and goes inside, not wanting to loose his target Konahamuru rushes after him up to the building. Looking up at the sign for the baths he starts thinking of stealing some towels to use as a disguise as he runs into the entrance.

What Konahamuru didn't notice was three important things. One was the poof of smoke that escaped out of the open space in the wall just below the roof, two was that as the boy walked up to the door way he didn't see Naruto step around the corner across the street. And third, the sign above the bath house suddenly has a poof of smoke appear and disappear in two moments.

Unfortunately for Konahamuru he wasn't now outside to read the sign which properly read as "BATHS, WOMEN ONLY".

Naruto's smile widens as he hears the sounds of screams erupt from the public womens bath, and what sounds like the whipping of wet cotton snapping out in between the screams.

Waiting with anticipation Naruto leans against the adjacent wall and watches the wide eyed panicked kid run out of the baths. And to much disapiontment, was relatively unharmed except for a few red marks here or there.

"HMMGRRFF," annoyance pulls on the yellow haired teens face as he walks away from the scene. _"That happened to me and I ended up with a shuriken embedded in my ass from that damn purple haired pineapple headed woman with the nice rack."_

Konahamuru lifts his head and takes a deep breath and see's his target walking up the street, and gritting his teeth he bolts straight at the blondes back leaving behind the stealth he thought he had.

Running past the annoyed blonde and sliding in the sand to a halt in front of Naruto, Konahamuru strikes a stance and points his finger at his target.

"ALRIGHT TOUGH GUY, your pretty good to notice me tailing you and set me up like that, so I have picked my eternal rival well then, ha ha ha." He finishes his laughing taking his hand and rubbing his nose with a wide smile on he face, only to look up and lose the smile when he saw Naruto's angry expression.

There's a harsh glare to his eyes making his dark lashes tighten and make the lines around his eyes seem solid black. The muscles in Naruto's face that tighten around his eyes and nose adding to the fierce look, and his mouth was just barely spread open to reveal his sharp teeth exposed. This was known to those who have had close encounters or spent one on one time with Naruto as his "IM PISSED AT YOU"face.

Flexing his fingers, which always show of his claws well enough to cause fear, he walks up to Konahamuru and stops just out of the little boys arm reach, but not to far for his.

With what sounds like a growl in his voice Naruto harshly responds to Konahamuru's declaration. "You...are calling ME...your eternal riVAL...soooo does this mean you want to fight." Naruto's hand moves in a blur and snatches up Konahamuru by the scarf around his neck just as he had back in front of the Hokage.

"Nnno nno no, it means that I want to learn from you boss," Konahamuru's plea seems genuine through his fearful expression. Even he had heard the rumors about the dirty blonde boy Naruto, all villagers would tell him to stay far away from him.

Holding Konahamuru up on his tip toes Naruto raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Your kidding right, do you even know who I am, wait, I don't care. Listen to me as hard as you fucking can, do not follow me or else I will find new ways to mess you up. If you come to challenge me to a fight then I will do allot worse than this."

Grabbing Konahamuru by the hair he lifts the kid in the air then pull's him in to ram his knee into the boy's solar plexis, and the rush of the air wheezes out of him in a loud whoosh. Naruto drops the kid on the ground and turns to walk away in his sulky back arched way with his arms forward.

"W-cough-wa-cough-cough-wait," Konahamuru struggles between coughs and gasps for air to speak as he takes two shaky steps at Naruto.

Naruto's right eye narrows over his shoulder at the shaky knee'ed wanna-be ninja, "I said, BUZZ OFF!" Leaning forward Naruto's leg bends at the knee up to his chest then swiftly extended's into a straight back kick into the stomach of Konahamuru.

The small wanna be ninja is flying through the air like a rocket, arms and legs flailing behind him as he hurls past villagers to slam across the street into the open dumpster. When his body falls into the bin the top slams shut.

Naruto smiling to himself turns back around and continues walking down the street, _"If the kid comes back after that one then he's a crazy little human, and he's the kage's grandson so I don't think I can get away with killing him, maybe not even scarring. But whatever, Ive got more important things to do, like get ready and practice my new jutsu's. And I get a Jonin sensei, but I share with two other ninja's, i'll have to show the Jonin that im better than them. I'll have to gather intel and find their weakness's if im going to get more training time with the Jonin. More jutsu means more power, and more power will help awaken my endless power."_

Starting to run, Naruto jumps to the nearby roof ledge and runs across the sides of the building's heading towards the training fields. And back in the distance he hears someone scream, "HONORABLE GRANDSON!"

Naruto had spent the next two days training, so this morning unlike most he slept in past sunrise. But, as soon he was up he changed and ate quickly, because today was the day of the team appointments at the academy.

Naruto closes his front door and sprints to the third floor ledge and leaps from building to building heading for the academy.

As he's flying from the rooftops he looks down at the villagers, once and awhile they will look up and see him running like this. But ever since he started wearing the orange and red flamed half cloak around his waist he noticed people watching him even more. Like now there were a couple of people in the alleyway looking up pointing at him and whispering to each other. With his good hearing he can make out "whats that demon wearing,".."how dare he,"..and "he looks just like."

Focusing back on the roof tops his run continues, _"I love the looks the people give me now, I remember the fourth hokage riding on top his summon with his white cloak with red flames flapping in the wind." _Closing in on the academy Naruto takes one last leap the sends him flying with his arms back and knees bent letting his new half cloak flap in the wind before he lands in a crouch in the back training field.

"_My appearance has always disturbed these pathetic humans, but I noticed that they started looking at me differently after the Hokage tried to make me get a hair cut. I only let the man cut the back of my head before I slashed at him for cutting my ear. It was two weeks of peoples staring until I understood, one drunk ninja saw me wondering the streets at night and in his stupor called me the fourth."_

Looking up at the Hokage monument as he had that night long ago, he can see the same hair style on the fourth's head. Standing and walking towards the back entrance he walks taller than he usually does and almost struts to the building looking like a small dirty orange fourth hokage.

"_And now, with the body of the son of the fourth I will change their vision of hope to despair," _and with that last thought Naruto slides the door open and makes his way through the hallways to the classroom with all the noise.

Pausing at the classroom door for just a second to listen to the amount of noise from people talking and moving around, _"sounds like the room is almost full, oh the surprise on their faces when they see me should be interesting."_

Standing in the dead center of the door he reaches up with his right hand and slides the door open so fast it slams into the wall with a loud SMACK.

"_And I was right, look at their faces."_

In that one moment when the door slammed open the whole classroom of leaf head-banded children's attention turned to see Naruto in his whole new garb standing in the doorway. And the blonde could just barely feel the change in air pressure at the almost silent nearly unanimous gasp.

Some stared in disbelief, one even had her mouth open and most others looked like they were trying understand something difficult but scared at the same time. Some of the more brave ones narrowed their eyes at Naruto, like the ones he was locked with right now.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, still not afraid to look me in the eye. Lets test his nerve." _

Naruto ignores the whispers of "I thought he didn't graduate" and "I heard from my father the other day that they almost killed him last week," but Naruto cant help but smirk at the gossip about him. He silently walks across the room to climb the steps to take the seat next to Sasuke putting his feet up on the desk and arms behind his back he sits there frowning and looking indifferent.

After a couple of minutes go by and more people fill the room a pair of footsteps come from behind and pause by his side, "Naruto, what are you doing here, this is for graduates only."

Looking up at Shikamaru's frowning face he also notices with a quick flick of his eyes a couple others listening for the answer to the question.

"What are you blind and stupid, you see the headband im wearing don't you, so I guess that mean's I graduated."

Shikamaru grunts as he walks away and says "what a drag" under his breath, and before he was too far away to hear Naruto says "dumbass" as he always does to Shikamaru's retreating form.

And now, the sudden entrance of two kuniochi by the back door catches his attention. Looking back he can see "Nosy" and "Pinky" fighting over who was first getting in the door. Just as the thought was crossing his mind that they were being stupid and Naruto starts to turn away, his gaze makes contact with someone who was looking at him. But when his eyes go to flick back to the pale eyes looking at him she had noticed him notice her and was now looking very nervously at her desk.

Putting his hands behind his head again and leaning back into his seat he closes his eyes and try's to block out the noise with his own thoughts.

"_How long till this is over, I can never stand the smell of these people stewing together in this box of a room. I can smell them now, most of them smell of dirt, some excrement under a shoe, nervous sweat, potato chips, and..sniff... hmmmm..lilacs and what else is it..sniff.. lavender. Its that girl, that quiet one who was looking at me earlier, she smells..sniff..very calming..and..sniff.. what.. sniff sniff."_

Now he can smell a bunch of scents mixed together and close, sweat mixed with pheromones and anger, nervousness, a little fear, and lots of perfume.

Opening his eyes and turning his attention back to the outside world he notices that the smell was a group of bickering girls standing in the stairs right next to him.

They were throwing back and forth at each other, "Back off pig, im the one sitting next to Sasuke," and "No way I was here first," or "Sasuke doesn't want to sit next to you". But now, Naruto had had enough of them.

"SHUT THE HELL UP,"he thunders at the group of pre-teens. All of them stop talking at the same time and it seems for the first time they notice that Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke the whole time. Some are backing away in fear and others have nervous faces as they contemplate the chances of sitting next to their crush but having to deal with Naruto too.

"You have no right to be yelling at us like that Na-ru-to, Sasuke doesn't want to sit next to you he wants me to sit next to him." The "Nosy" blonde one is usually the only one brave enough to say something. "Yeah thats right, someone as awesome like Sasuke wants one of his friends to sit next to him, so get out of the way."

At this Naruto jumps up to his feet in a crouch on his seat he puts on his "im pissed at you face" and watches as they all cringe in fright. As they stare in fear saying nothing in their collective shock Naruto with a growl jumps and spins back through the air to land on all fours on the desk in front of Sasuke to glare nose to nose into his dark eyes.

Screaming at Naruto's actions the girls go into a panic, "Naruto get away from Sasuke," "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING," and "Stop blaring at Sasuke."

Looking back at their squawking for a second he growls one more time and looks back to stare intently into black orbs. "What is so special about you, U-chi-ha? You don't even have a sharingan!"

Sasuke's eyes were chilly before, but now they blazed like they were going to ignite a fire jutsu. The whole classroom watches each of them not move an inch as their stare down continues, and from the look of it the whole classroom thought they were moments from having an ugly fight.

"Hey whats going on," the kid in the row in front of Naruto turns fast and with out looking bumps into the crouched orange boy on the desk behind him.

And in the next few moments the whole room felt time slow down. When Naruto is bumped it pushes his balance forward, and the surprise of being bumped hits his mind in the first millisecond. In the next millisecond he see's Sasuke's face quickly approaching his, and by the third millisecond realized as everyone else who was watching had that the closeness and position of their heads would press there faces into a human kiss.

And in the fourth millisecond when both Naruto and Sasuke as well as all the fan girls realization of what is to come in the next moment brings the same surprised scared expression to all their faces.

And as time seems to speed back up to normal, as it does always right before a big accident, Sasuke's face seems to rush the last few quarter inches of space between them. And then...

"SMACK."

And as time speeds back up for the rest of the class they see Naruto's face heading on a collision course with Sasuke's, but in the last few moments of slow motion they see Naruto's head lift back as if trying to lean away from contact. And then Naruto's head slams back forward driving the steal leaf head band into Sasuke's nose causing the tell-tale sound of breaking bone.

Sasuke takes the hit smacking his head on the desk behind him and falling over to his side dazed.

Naruto jump flips again landing on the desk of the kid who bumped him, and punches im right the skull, "Watch your step klutz." He then walks across the desk and jumps off on to the stairs and moves through the remaining fan girls who weren't fussing over their "precious Sasuke" to take a seat in the only empty row in the middle of the class.

By now Sasuke had gotten his wits back and was holding his nose when he said "NARUTO!"

But before he can say anything else, Iruka chose this time to enter the class room.

"Good-morning students, oh well I guess after today I cant say that to you anymore. Since today you all start the path of being Genin and will be joining your pre-determined squads." After putting down his envelope holding the team positions on his desk he takes a second to see the still tense looks of the some standing students.

"Well come on now, lets see some organization, everyone take a seat so I can tell you which teams your on." Iruka watches the mad dash of students taking the last of the seats, _"haha, just like the first day of school, their all so nervous and excited at the same time, and they look... a little afraid. Hmm, I wonder if Naruto did something again."_

After the rush to find seats, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all ended up in the same aisle. Naruto, sitting there like he was bored, Sakura, staring with a smile at Sasuke, and Sasuke, pushing his nose until he feels a pop glares past Sakura at the oblivious Naruto.

As Iruka starts listing off the names excited chatter is whispered through the room Naruto thinks on the who his "teammates" were going to be. _"I dont really care who's on my team, but now Im going to have to get some intel on them, I don't really know anything about any of them."_

After scanning the room looking at everyone his attention stops on "Pinky" right next to him and her conversation with "Nosy" right behind her. _"Those two are always talking to each other even thought I can tell they hate each other, ughh and they are talking about what else, Sasuke__**."**_

"And now Team 7."

"_On second thought I don't care who's on my team as long as its not with her, and her pretty boy too!"_

"Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde's head snaps up, "and Haruno Sakura," and both Naruto and Sakura both put sour looks on their faces but Sakura shrieks in fear as her eyes spread white in shock.

Behind them "Nosy" snidely says, "Ha, nice knowing you Sakura."

Clearing his throat Iruka pipes up with, "And the last member of Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke."

Jumping to her feet Sakura throws her hands in the air and cries, "YES, VICTORY IS MINE."

Glaring over at his two new "Team-mates" Naruto cant help himself and stands slamming his hands on the table. "HOLD ON, WHY ARE YOU TEAMING ME UP WITH THE UCHIHA BASTARD AND THE USELESS PINKY. There is no way this team will work with a two losers signed up."

Sakura getting angry at being called useless thinks better at saying anything as she takes in the angry expression of the demon boy, but not Sasuke.

"Who are you calling a loser, lunatic." Sasuke's posture straightens in his seat as he stares down the dirty blonde. Naruto looks back and with a rather unimpressed look on his face and stares down the Uchiha.

"Shut up loser, before I head butt your nose back in place." Sasuke gets to his feet and so does Naruto putting a foot up on the bench to stare each other down with Sakura trying to make herself smaller in between them.

"Naruto, Sasuke, if you listen you will understand why we have put you three together. Each squad is picked and paired depending on each others skills complimenting each other. Teams are assembled then based upon those experiences and skills, some are reconnaissance teams, others are tracking teams, some will spend all of their missions on codes and intelligence, and others like yours is a combat squad. Sasuke and Naruto, you both had the high scores in taijutsu and shuriken classes but just OK in test scores, Sakura was the top of the class in both knowledge and genjutsu ability. So with the combination of both of your physical strength with the knowledge and mental prowess of Sakura your team could be a force to be reckoned with."

Growling at the impossibility of arguing with sound logic, Naruto's face sours as he looks askance at his two new teammates. He sits down and folds his arms as Iruka continues on to list off the last of the teams as he thinks on everything he knows about his two classmates. But the more he racks his brain he cant think of one thing he knows about them.

When Iruka finishes calling out the names he tells the class that they will be pausing for a lunch break and recommends that each team take the time to get to know each other.

"_Yeah, time to know what makes you two tick, and how I can manipulate them to make them weaker than me so that I will push ahead and leave them in the dust."_

And with the bell ringing at noon the class disperses out the exits to whatever spot they decided to have lunch. And on the way out Naruto was followed by Sasuke, and Sakura was desperately trying to keep up calling out the whole way, "SASUKE."

By the time most had made it out side Sasuke had lost Naruto amongst the crowd. Looking back and forth he couldn't see the the blonde trouble maker anywhere, and as he scanned the outer buildings his thoughts were interrupted by the pink head that was now in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke, since were both on the same team now, I was thinking we could have lunch together. You know, so we can get to know each other." She stands there with a smile so big her eyes are closed that she doesn't notice that Sasuke has walked around her and begins searching for Naruto. By the time she notices Sasuke walking away she's too far away to call out to him as he jumps to a nearby rooftop.

"Thats so sad, neither of my teammates are very social, looks like im having lunch alone." Sakura walks over to the nearby concrete bench and sits down to unwrap her bento box not noticing one of her teammates watching from the top of a tower overlooking the courtyard.

Naruto stares down at the easy target setting up for lunch, looking in the direction Sasuke went in a plan starts to form in his mind.

With a few quick hand signs ending in the nezumi hand sign, Naruto shimmers then disappears as he calls out, "Transparency Jutsu."

On a nearby rooftop team 8 is hanging out eating their lunch, or at least one team member was eating enough for all three of them. As Chouji chows down on rice ball after rice ball Ino lectures a annoyed looking Shikamaru about the future of the teams dynamic.

"Ino, will you quit being such a drag, we've known each other all our lives and you know we are together to keep the InoShikaCho combo going. So relax already and wait with all the orders, were going to be under the command of a Jonin so we don't need another bossy person around."

Ino's growl pulls Shikamaru away from his cloud watching to look at a very pissed off looking girl.

"UHHHG, why do I have to be with such slacker's, if I was only on Sasuke's team instead of forehead girl." Crossing her arms across her chest she turns her attention across the street to one of the buildings a few stories shorter than their own.

Looking down where she is looking Shikamaru can't contain the words, "what a drag, is that why you chose this spot, because Sasuke is eating lunch in that window." Ino can only hum as she leans on the railing staring at her crush.

For that one moment they all have their attention trained on Sasuke as he eats his own lunch while leaning out the window. And in that one moment of absolute normalcy each one of them could not expect what happened to Sasuke next.

While mid bite Sasuke's head suddenly slams down on the window railing as if he had bent at the waist and bowed. Reeling from the head trauma Sasuke falls back to the ground and rolls out of sight. Team 8 can only watch in shock as they look through an empty window as they hear the sounds of a struggle and Sasuke cry out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NARUTO!"

Ino's angry face tightens as she raises her fist, "Naruto, if you hurt Sasuke you will be on my enemy list for life."

The sound of more crashing and noise from the struggle can be heard, and Shikamaru says over his shoulder, "Yeah, you threatening and actually telling Naruto what to do, I can totally see you getting away with that."

A few seconds after the sound of the fight dies down they all see Sasuke jump out of the window and run away.

"Huh, I knew my Sasuke would win, he's too cool to be taken by surprise." Ino standing looking rather smitten watches Sasuke's retreating back.

Chouji looks at Shikamaru's thoughtful expression wondering what was on his mind.

"_Naruto, you attacked Sasuke with out him noticing you, and even I couldn't see you attack him. And by the look at that attack you were standing right next to him, so that means you can become invisible. What a drag..._

Back at the benches Sakura finishes her light lunch and sits thinking on Team 7. _"True love conquers after all, Sasuke and I being on the same team is just fate telling us we are meant to be together. But he totally ignored me when I asked him to have lunch with me, I figured since we were on the same team we would have lunch together to get to know each other better. But with Naruto on the team he's going to distract Sasuke from paying attention to me, and besides he's so crazy he might even try to kill me."_

Sitting up looking at the sky her memories over the years of the raven haired boy and the blonde run across her eyes. Images of the two in almost constant combat, the scary looks Naruto would give her, and the totally indifferent looks Sasuke would shoot her and all the other girls around.

Sighing dreamily she whispers out, "Sasuke," and as her eyes train down to the tops of the trees's and then to their trunks she finds Sasuke standing there staring at her as if she had summoned him with his name.

"_He's staring straight at me, and he's, smiling. Oh what am I going to do, what if he talks to me, what if he wants to hold hands, or what if he wants to kiss. Wait, common Sakura true love works slowly, there is no way he would want to spend time with me."_

"Sakura," her head snaps up to look at Sasuke walk to stand right in front her, "the look on your face is so precious, I feel like I should take a picture to remember it forever."

Sakura in her amazement just stares, but inner Sakura pumps a fist into the air and yells, _"CHA CHA CHA, WHO'S THE HOTTEST, ME THATS RIGHT!" _ But her happiness is short lived as Sasuke takes the seat next to her saying, "just kidding."

"So Sakura, I want to ask you what you think about our team. What are your strengths, and more importantly what do you think about Naruto." He looks her in the eye giving her a soft searching expression like all he wanted was the truth.

"Oh Sasuke, let me tell you about me, im named after a cherry blossom, my favorite food is Okonomiyaki, and I really like taking walks through the trees, do you want to go for a wal..."

"Huh Sakura, thats no quite what I meant, I mean I don't know much about my new teammates, what do you think about Naruto being on our team?" Sasuke leans forward to place his arms on his knee's and fold his hands in front of his face in his brooding way.

Frowning at Sasuke bringing up Naruto again she looks into the sky, "Naruto, has always been a problem. He's shows up and ruins everything no matter what. He's brutish, nasty, and downright evil sometimes."

Sasuke's concerned eyes turn to Sakura as she continues, "I dont know whats wrong with him, I dont know why he's so mad all the time. Nobody is nice to him and everyone either hates him or is scared to be around him. And he smells too."

Sasuke leans back at this information and snorts out a laugh. Amazed at the progress they were making with each other she smiles and tries a new tactic. "Sasuke, we cant trust what Naruto is going to do, he's way too unpredictable. Since were on the same team we are going to have to learn to work together and look out for Naruto."

Turning to face her he tilts his head to the side, "Your right, were on the same team, so were going to have to learn to look out for each other."

Sakura in this moment thinks her life couldn't get any better until a thought crosses her mind, "Sasuke, this means you care about me, right." As she says the last word her eyes start to gloss as they slowly close and she leans in slightly pursing her lips.

Frowning and looking slightly confused Sasuke looks at the face closing the gap between them. Just like before, when someone else's face came in this close, nerves he normally doesn't feel make him shake. But different than before, when those nerves went off earlier he could only think of getting away somehow, now he was filled with a nervous anticipation he's never felt.

Now this feeling makes his body involuntarily lean in closer till their foreheads touch, and looking into her eyes he see's emotion that he has no words for. Sakura lightly bites her bottom lip as she stares into Sasuke's eyes, "Its true, im desperate for you," with her lips slightly apart her eyes close all the way as she moves just a little bit closer.

Turning his head just a little bit he doesn't have to move far to lock lips with the pink girl. He could hear her heartbeat climb as her lips start to delicately pull on his. And the sound of their first kiss reaches their ears, with out thinking they both get closer, her arms wrapping around his neck and his hands on her hip and small of her back. There lips connect again, and again sliding and pulling at each others lips making that small sound as their kiss becomes more passionate and deep.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

The harsh sound of the voice broke them apart making Sakura feel like she had been caught being bad by Iruka. But what she see's doesn't register in her brain in the first few seconds, _"What is Sasuke doing over there if he is right here with m..."_

Looking at the boy she was just lip locked with her eyes search his for an answer to her confusion. And her answer came as the embodiment of her love and desire transforms back into the dirty orange blonde who has been ruining her life.

Her hands cover her mouth in shock as she sounds like she stifles a cry, and Naruto stands to walk up and away behind her.

"Stop right there Naruto, you have some answers I want."

Turning around with his hands in his pockets, Naruto smiles back at Sasuke, "What, are you going to make me, after today I really doubt you could."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH," Sakura had jumped to her feet and catching Naruto completely by surprise slammed a fist into his face. And by the time she finished the word "BITCH"Naruto is flying backwards spinning in the air with a nose bleed trailing behind him.

Naruto props himself up with one elbow as he holds his cheek with the other while looking at the steaming mad pink haired girl.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, BY KAMI I WOULD NEVER KISS YOU, YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY EVIL, THE ONLY REASON I KISSED YOU OR I WOULD EVER KISS YOU IS BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE SASUKE, YOU BASTARD." Realizing what she had just said she nervously peeks back at the real Sasuke to gauge his response.

But his attention wasn't on her at all, he was focused glaring at Naruto who had now gotten to his feet. "So, start talking, why did you attack me earlier, why are you going around kissing girls henge'ed as me, and just what the hell is wrong with you kid!"

Pumping her fist and intensifying her glare at Naruto she chimes in, "YEAH, START TALKIN NARUTO!"

Brushing himself off Naruto looks between the two angry faces and laughs at the new information he's learned about them.

"Well Sasuke, you and me have been fighting for years so I know how well you fight. But now I just wanted to test out a new jutsu of mine, and if I can use it as well as I did against you then its gonna be allot of fun to pull off later. And Sakura for all I knew today was useless, but to be honest, she can hit harder than you. I was taken by surprise since I thought she had no talent whatsoever, But surprise surprise, she has a cannon on that shoulder."

Looking less angry but still livid Sakura's vein on her forehead twitches, "SO WHY DID YOU KISS ME LIKE THAT, YOU SET ME UP FOR THIS, HAVE YOU BEEN PLANNING THIS OR WHAT?"

"Humff, I didn't plan anything. I came here transformed into him to get information from you, and to find out if you two are just a couple of scared children. I cant work with fear, but hate, now that is the power of shinobi." Sakura's angry expression pulls into confusion, and Sasuke listened even more intently if that is possible. "Hate gives you strength and focus, hate can fuel you to push further and accomplish more. Hate makes you see your objective and strike down all in your path to get it. I learned the truth about you two, you both can hate so you can become ninja, like me. And your the one who tried to kiss me." Turning his back on both of them he starts to walk away heading back to the academy. "And besides I thought I would do you a favor anyway, you know Sasuke is never going to kiss you, I think he plays for the other team."

It was a strange sound that reached his ears, strange enough he had to stop. Even stranger now that the hairs on the back of his head start to stand sensing danger. The sound was like stepping on a twig in the forest, loud and echoing. If he had turned around earlier when he said the word "team" he would have seen that the strange sound had happened when both Sasuke and Sakura's face's instantly turned murderous.

And with the shouted name of "NARUTO"like a starting gunshot all three members began a strange chase that circled the academy five times.

Lunch was over, like over three hours ago. And the only team left waiting for their Jonin sensei in the classroom was team 7. They were happy at first for the chance to rest after their strange chase, but now Naruto was pacing, Sakura was looking depressed and Sasuke, well Sasuke's face doesn't change much but if annoyance had a sitting position he was in it.

After another twenty minutes Naruto had had enough, and walking over to the door with a chair in tow he slides open the door and peeks out. Standing on the chair he takes out one of the kunai from his leg holster and pins the knife at the top of the door.

"Naruto, can you please stop being evil and crazy for an hour, do you think you can do that?"

Jumping off the chair and kicking it in the direction of where he got it from he looks up at Sakura, "Flattery makes you cuter Sakura, whatever, I do what I want and what I want is to prank this bastard for making me wait."

"Hnn, our teacher is a Jonin, I doubt he's going to fall for a simple trap like that." And just like if fate was listening a sound reaches their ears telling them someone is at the door. Anticipation spreads across the genin's faces as the door slides open and the knife falls with gravity.

Eyes wide taking in the path of the kunai they watch as it falls all the way to the floor to embed itself in the sandal of the masked jonin in the door.

Laughing hard Naruto points and taunts, Sakura desperately tries to explain while laughing on the inside, and Sasuke just looks like he always does, like he doesn't care about anyone or anything.

Bending over to pick up the kunai lodged in between his toes the silver hair ninja stands examining the knife not looking at the students in the room.

"Hmmn, now let me see here, my first impression of this team, your a bunch of sociopaths.

Sweat dropping at the comment team seven takes in the bored looking majesty that is Kakashi sensei.

This chapter was fun to write up, and each chapter is has more fun to come, so hit me up with a review tell me how im doing. Next time, how is the bell training going to go with this new team dynamic and Naruto's transparency jutsu. So next time is chapter 6: The Bell Test


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

I dont own any media related to the Naruto copyrights, just trying out new twist to try and make up for all the painful mnightshamalamdingdong twists I've had to endure on tv lately.

Chapter 6: The bell test

Konoha, with its trees spread through out, the village lives up to its name and helps lend the ninja living here the unfortunate nickname; tree-huggers. Just like the rooftop of the academy that the newly formed team 7 now occupied, there were trees at their backs growing out of the roof and their silver haired sensei was in front of them leaning on the railing by the edge of the roof.

Kakashi takes in the view of his new team, all of them had scratches, dirt and small bruises forming on different parts of their bodies, _"hmm, looks like they got into a fight earlier, if it was with each other then this is already starting to look hopeless."_

"Well now, lets start getting to know each other." Kakashi's face doesn't convey any other emotion, just that glazed lazy eye the only window into the quiet masked man. "Introduce yourselves."

Its always strange to see someone raise their hand to speak, and a little bit of annoyed amusement can be seen in Naruto's eyes watching Sakura sit there with her hand up.

"But, what do you mean sensei, why don't you tell us about you first so we can understand."

Pointing at himself Kakashi's eyebrow raises, "Me, im Hatake Kakashi, lets see things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, hmmn it hasn't really been on my mind, and as for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies but it would be irresponsible of me to describe them out loud."

Sakura looking to Sasuke whispers, "That info was useless, all he really told us was his name."

"Alright, you there on the left, the blonde one. Why don't you star.."

Naruto interrupts before Kakashi can finish, "Pass."

Raising an eyebrow at the blattent disrespect, "You pass huh, why's that?" One of Kakashi's arms unfold and points a finger at the pink and raven haired members of team 7."If you are all going to be on a team then its important that your teammates get to know you, ya know."

"Its a stupid exercise, they know my name already since we have spent years together in this damn academy," Naruto leans back on the steps and holds himself up with his elbows, "So there is no point to this, lets hurry up with the training and get paid to kill people already."

Sakura was the only one to show a response to Naruto's words, and the disbelief on her face atprimarily about. Sasuke's eyes glinted slightly at Naruto's mention of killing, and that too was a bad sign.

"Ok, moving right along, you in the middle go ahead."

"Right, my name is Sakura Haruno, what I like is... uhhm I mean the person I like is.._giggle_.., my hobbies are.."looking out the corner of her eye at Sasuke she barely contains her excitement.. "my dream for the future is.." losing all control she squeals in delight at her inner fantasies.

"And, what do you hate?"

Grabbing the bottom of her dress as her face pulls in anger as she looks back to Kakashi before her eyes turn to the only blonde present, "What do you think!"

Naruto chuckles at this as Kakashi has a few thoughts on the spiteful and distracted thoughts of teenage girls. "O.k. then, now you, the quiet one. Its your turn."

Sakura turns with excitement to hear what Sasuke has to say, while both Naruto and Kakashi looked like they were barely interested or listening.

Sasuke does not move, just sits there with his elbows on his knees and hands infront of his face as he speaks. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate allot of things, two of which are right here, and I don't really care about anything else."

Sakura's happy expression disappear's and is replaced by worry, "And what I have is not a dream but an ambition I will make reality. I will restore my clan, and kill.. a certain someone."

Everyones expression is different after taking in Sasuke's words, and all are lost in their own thoughts. But Naruto's are darker, _"Restore your clan huh," _memories of bright red sharingan piercing his eyes compelling him to forget his will cross his mind, _"I wont let another Uchiha clan rise again, what ever kami is in charge of human fate has given me the chance to stop this would-be upstart."_

Naruto is still lost in his thoughts and barely hears Kakashi talking to the team, _"It had to be the greatest human news Ive ever heard of when the entire Uchiha clan was killed by one of their own, I think his name was Itachi. So that is the one this little sharingan-less kit must want to kill, and if he killed all of them then he must have that mutated form of eye power called the..."_

Naruto's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Kakashi saying, "Naruto, it really is your turn now. And im not taking no for an answer, these two may have had the, uh, "privilege"of getting to know you in the past, but I haven't. So go ahead and lets hear what you've got to say."

Glowering at the jonin Naruto also notices the attention of Sakura, and even Sasuke was looking at him out the corner of his eye. _"So their curious about me huh? Ill have to word this carefully..."_

Not moving from his relaxed position Naruto trains his crimson eyes on the three. "Well if you insist dog. My name, as you all already know, is Naruto, the things I like are new Jutsu, hunting, making bastards pay for crossing me, and even that hot noodle soup called ramen. What I hate is people, and my dreams for the future, is power and the path of conquest, I will become the most powerful ninja the world will ever know."

Sakura's expression at Naruto's statements bring worried confusion to her face, and Sasuke thinks to himself, _"Power huh, so we have some thing's in common, but I will leave you all behind as I discover my Uchiha power."_

Kakashi pauses to let the words of all three sink in, _"Well thats interesting, I have one who's only interested in one of them and two who seem to not care about anything but themselves. There is no way their gonna pass tomorrow with these attitudes. And Naruto called me dog, was that an insult or does he know about me?"_

"Well, now that we understand each other better, ill tell you about this teams first mission," these words got everyones undivided attention, "a survival exercise."

Narrowing his eyes at the masked jonin, Naruto asks, "Wait what, its not a real mission, why are you wasting my time like this?"

"Yeah sensei," Sakura's disapionted face turns to Kakashi, "we did all this in the academy already, so why do we need more training now?"

Kakashi laughs at Sakura's expression, "Well, the academy was just to prepare you all for this day, the day we see who is going to be ninja by weeding out the hopeless and the insane ." Kakashi's eye was going to each member on team 7 and stopped on his last word at Naruto, which elicited a glare and growl from the blonde.

Continuing on un-fazed by the looks Kakashi was getting from the teens, "And let me tell you all that the chances of all twenty seven academy graduates not making it to be real ninja is about sixty six percent. But by the look of this group I'd say that its more like eighty five percent since all three of you have shown me several personality disorders already. This will be a make it or break it test to prove to me and the village that your ready to be real ninja."

All three teens thoughts turn inward at this information, one thinking on the power of love, another on the need for revenge, and the last thinking a little darkly, _"throwing me another obstacle in my way huh, if you think you can stop me then Ive got a few surprises for you."_

"Alright, you will all report to training ground seven at 6am, and bring your ninja gear. Oh, and you all better skip breakfast, or else you'll puke."

Bleary eyed Sakura walks into the clearing seeing Naruto sitting on the top of one of three logs in training ground seven and Sasuke walking up, but his eyes were alert and indifferent. They all deposit their back packs on the ground, Sakura sits down on her pack while Sasuke stands looking anywhere but at his team. Naruto starts looking around and taking a sniff at the breeze, then listening with his advanced hearing for any sign of Kakashi. After hearing nothing but two rumbling stomachs he jumps up into the nearby tree taking advantage of his high altitude to survey the land, and still no jonin. Naruto decides to lean back against the tree and take a nap, _"He's no where for a couple of miles, so if he's gonna be late then im just gonna take a nap."_

And for the next five hours they stayed that way, Sasuke keeping an eagles eye out for the tardy jonin, Sakura sitting on her backpack with her head steadily hanging down lower and lower, and Naruto sleeping in his tree.

Finally Kakashi could be seen walking up to the group, and when he finally made it to the team he waves and say's, "Good morning everyone, sorry im late but on my way here I stopped to help a young woman carry her groceries home, and it took longer to leave her apartment then I originally thought it would."

Kakashi was thinking to himself that the looks on Sakura and Sasuke's faces were priceless, if the word scandalous in the dictionary had a picture of a facial expression next to it then the example was looking at him.

"Alright lets get started." Pulling a kunai out of his back holster Kakashi looks up in the tree at the sleeping form of Naruto and throws the blade.

Before the blade can impact the tree trunk just above where Naruto's head was, the little blonde turns to fall off his perch and land on all fours on the ground glaring at Kakashi.

Standing up raising a fist at the Jonin, Naruto barks, "What the hell is the matter with you, throwing a knife at me."

"Oh Naruto, your awake now, thats good. I was worried that you would miss out on our training if you kept sleeping there, and as for the knife. Well, I guess we can call ourselves even now, a kunai for a kunai." 

As team 7 follows Kakashi to over by the memorial stone and the three large wooden posts they watch as Kakashi takes out an alarm clock and puts it on a sawed off tree stump. After setting the alarm he turns around and says, "Alright, now I will explain the survival exercise."

Pulling two bells out of his pocket Kakashi holds them out for all three to see. "You just have to take these bells from me."

"Both of them," Sasuke asks.

"Sort of," he pauses to tie the bells to the bottom of his vest, "the only way to pass this test and become a true leaf ninja is to have a bell before noon. If you don't get a bell, then you get tied to one of those post's and get to watch us eat our lunch. And, since there are only two bells, then one of you will flunk out and go back to the academy"

Kakashi pauses again and waits as he see's the cogs working through the teens brains at this new information. Sakura looked horrified, Sasuke's eyes narrow thinking, _"So thats why, he told us to skip breakfast to make it harder for us." _And as if queue'd by Sasuke's thought both his and Sakura's stomachs growl loudly, but not Naruto's.

Kakashi takes in their appearances, Sakura and Sasuke's grumbling stomachs, the blue-ish bags under their eyes, and slight slumped stances showed these two haven't eaten or slept well at all. But not Naruto.

Now all three glares turn to Naruto as all three realize the same information.

Kakashi puts one hand on his hip and points a finger at Naruto with the other. "Well Naruto, I can see your not very good and listening to instructions, I did warn you yesterday not to eat anything for this test."

Sakura balls her fists and turns to the blonde, "Yeah Naruto, what is your problem, you even took a nap so how is that fair?"

Folding his arms and snorting at her, "Whatever Pinky, its not my fault you two weren't smart enough to take a nap while we waited for the tardy cyclops. And as for skipping eating today, I could tell he is a liar and besides, I have never thrown up before and don't plan on it today."

Scratching his chin, Kakashi raises his eyebrow and looks down at Naruto. "Hmmn, you've never thrown up before huh? Well, I'll have to do something about that, after all its usually the over confident ones who get their noses pushed into the mud. Something you should be used to by now, eh Naruto."

Naruto's looks pissed off as his hand goes to his kunai holster.

"Now each of you must come at me with the intent to kill, or else there will be no way you can get these bells. You can use any weapons including shuriken."

"GOOD!" Naruto rushes at Kakashi moving so fast that to Sakura's eyes he was moving in a blur.

While running Naruto's eyes were focused on his silver haired prey, and it was a good thing they were. By Naruto's sixth step Kakashi appears to vanish to the other two members of team seven, but Naruto could barely see the fast blur of Kakashi. He was moving to come at him from behind, so as fast as he could he pivots and launches the shuriken at where Kakashi was going to come at him from.

Kakashi seems to materialize behind Naruto, but is still fast enough to dodge the steel stars thrown at him. Still trying to press his attack Naruto continues his spin and launches a jump spinning wheel kick at the Jonin's head, who ducks and rushes forward to grab on of Naruto's arms and pull it up behind his back and his other hand grabbing the blonde's hair.

To Sakura's amazement this whole altercation happened in less than two seconds barely seeing the two of them moving and all she can thinks is, _"So fast."_

Sasuke was taken back by the exchange too, _"I could barely see Kakashi move, but so could Naruto. He used to be the second fastest in the academy, but now he might be just as fast as I am. I cant wait to show both of them they haven't seen anything yet."_

Struggling against the Jonin's grip was only causing pain so he relaxed slightly listen to Kakashi's words.

"Now now, I didn't say start yet. But color me surprised Naruto, you were actually coming at me with the intent to kill. So, how can I say this; Im actually looking forward to this exercise."

Letting go of Naruto with a push so he takes a few steps back to his team Kakashi then puts up his hand with his index finger pointed up and eye closed. "Alright, ready, and start!"

Sarutobi sits in his office with his hands on either side of the glowing chakra seeing orb which is passed down to each hokage. Looking into the crystal he can see the action unfolding on training ground seven. Watching Kakashi and his new team had interested him enough to skip this mornings paperwork to be able to watch. He remembers just the other day going with Kakashi to inspect Naruto's Apartment so they each can get clues into his personality.

What both of them shocked them. The pillows and lack of furniture was odd, but finding the bloody refrigerator made both of them inspect the contents closely; just to be sure there weren't any human pieces in there.

Naruto's apartment had taught them two things about the strange aggressive boy. One was that Naruto didn't live or think like any other human in the village. And two, he was acting more like an animal or a crazy person.

Sarutobi asked Kakashi as they left the dirty apartment to use his test to determine weather or not Naruto has the right state of mind to become a Leaf Ninja.

"_Naruto, with the mindset, attitude, and anger you show everyone around you makes me fear letting you learn even more Jutsu. I don't want to have another ninja raised to turn out like Orochimaru again, especially since you are one more child to have the honor of going through the bell test. _

After a few minutes pass, Kakashi is alone in the clearing after watching the three teens scatter away to the trees.

"A ninja must be able to conceal their movements and effectively hide from an enemy." Looking around and peering into the shadows in the trees or bushes show no sign of the young would-be ninja's. "Well, at least they know that much, their well hidden. Huh..."

The sound of something rushing through the leaves in the tree's alerted him to turn around. And what he see's is Naruto rocketing towards him, body stiff straight like he was flying. "Facing me head on huh, I think someone is underestimating me."

Naruto continuing on his flight lifts his knees to his chest and then straightens both feet out trying to slam both heels into Kakashi's chest. The blonde continues on course when Kakashi just steps out of the way to watch Naruto fly harmlessly away.. _"huh..." _

Another sound comes to his attention behind him, a screeching sound followed by the smell of burning wood. At this point time seems to slow down as Kakashi's sharp eyes and quick mind take in the events happening very fast around him. Turning to see what the sound is, Kakashi's eye widens when he sees ninja razor wire wrapped around the tree Naruto was sleeping on earlier.

Then following the shine from the near invisible wires, he can see that Naruto is holding on the the ends. And his momentum was now making him swing horizontally bringing the wires close to the Jonin who hops a couple of feet in the air to dodge. But Naruto sees Kakashi's reaction and in that millisecond smiles.

Naruto then extends his arms spreading the wires apart and spins his body, the effect is that instead of passing under the jonin one of the wires now passes over Kakashi. Naruto still mid swing then pulls the wires tight making them cross creating a scissor cut towards Kakashi's torso.

Kakashi can see the wire's closing in on him,_"No, those will cut me in half."_

Pulling his feet together Kakashi leans back like the worlds best limbo artist, and time seems to slow even more as the wires close in on him. Following the lean back he uses the tips of his sandals to tap the wires giving him the momentum to finish the back flip back to the ground letting the wires pass right by.

Time starts back at it normal rate again as his heart slows a few beats, when Kakashi lands on all fours he watches Naruto continue his swing and pulls out a shuriken. Throwing the weapon he cuts the wires sending Naruto falling to the ground.

Naruto lands on his feet sliding in the dirt to come to a stop. Spinning around the blond looks left, right, up, and down, but before he can look behind him he hears, "You shouldn't let people get behind you."

Looking over his left shoulder he can see Kakashi knelt down with his hands held in the tiger sign.

"LEAF VILLAGE SECRET JUTSU," getting the finger, in more than a figurative way, Naruto is shot into the air as Kakashi yells, "A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH."

Naruto's howl of pain bounces off the trees as he fly's through the air heading towards the river where he splash's face first into the water. Sakura and Sasuke were both watching the whole exchange, Sakura's mouth was wide open in the beginning at the deadly attack Naruto started with but ended in a disappointed look on her face. _"I thought he was going to kill Naruto, but all he did was stick him in the ass."_

"_There both just a bunch of idiots," _Sasuke starts reaching for his shuriken seeing Kakashi's back to him and a little orange book in his hand.

Then Naruto bursts back out of the water and begins to stalk towards Kakashi with a murderous look on his face.

"NOOO ONE...HAS EVERRR, DONE THAT...TO MEEEE!"

At the last word six more Naruto's burst out of the water and all seven of them rush the jonin. Spreading his feet slightly Kakashi watches the blonde horde running towards him, but another feeling caught his immediate attention around his waist.

There was a tugging on the bells, looking down he can see them being pulled away from him from behind, but.. _"there's nothing grabbing at them, I cant see anything." _

Making a knife hand with his left he took a chance and swiped his arm back at the height Naruto would be if he was there stealing the bells behind him. The wild strike makes contact and a shimmer like liquid mirror in the shape of a small teen bends at the strike, then explodes in smoke as the clone jutsu is dispelled.

Quickly looking back at the fast approaching group of Naruto's, _"So shadow clones weren't the only jutsu you learned from the scroll huh Naruto. He knows the transparency jutsu, so not only can he make himself some back up, but some will be invisible."_

The seven Naruto's jump into the air and each had a kunai pointed at various kill spots on Kakashi. "Alright Naruto ill give you credit, you have talent but your missing the crucial element to beat me."

The sound of three heavy thumps hit the tall jonin, one on each leg and one on his back, each one invisible clones. And the one on Kakashi's back leans close to his ear and says, "SURPRISE! Is that what I was missing, well then SURPRISE!"

From the trees and a set of bushes, Sakura and Sasuke watch as the seven Naruto's stab into the trapped Jonin in shock. But what they were seeing changes right before their eyes. What was once Kakashi in the invisible hold is now one of the Naruto clones with the sharp pain of being stabbed stretched across his face right before puffing to smoke.

Stopping for a second all nine now visible Naruto's all look down at the ground thinking. One Naruto in particular runs his hand over the spots on his torso and neck where his clone had been stabbed. Each clone was working over the information it just received from the expelled clone. And now Naruto knows what it feels like to be stabbed.

Now looking as if each of them coming back to reality, all nine Naruto's start looking around for Kakashi. One stops and stares at the ground by the tree he had set his wire's while he was napping earlier. On the ground in the shadow of the tree were the two bells from Kakashi's vest.

Tapping one of the others the clone tells the all of them about his find, then they each discuss amongst them selves. They were whispering at such a volume not one of the other three watching them could hear.

After a couple seconds of talking, one Naruto rushes at the bells, then gets caught in the trap set by Kakashi. Then two more sprint towards the bells as the first is pulled into the air, their eyes alert for hidden traps and wires. Right before the two new Naruto's make within arms length of the bells Kakashi comes out of no where landing two feet on each clones heads popping them into smoke.

Kakashi stands up holding the bells in his left hand looking the last six Naruto's down. "Well that trap allowed me to get rid of three of you. Its too bad, two of your traps haven't worked so what are you going to try now AAAH.."

Kakashi had turned his back to the trees where Sasuke was hiding, and taking the chance to strike he launched a couple handfuls of shuriken and kunai. They struck him at his last word to Naruto, making the Jonin start to fall to the ground.

Naruto sees his opportunity and all six of him rush in with kunai raised, "This is it dog mask, DIE!"

As Kakashi hits the ground and Naruto's knifes make contact the Jonin pops into a log, once again tricking Naruto with the substitution jutsu.

At this the clones disappear all Naruto can do is roar out his frustration.

RRRAAAAAAAAWWWRRRRRR, is all Sasuke can hear behind him as he rushes through the trees, _"Gotta get away from here, that jonin doesn't drop his guard and now he knows where I was hiding."_

Sakura was running as fast as she could through the forest, desperately trying to keep up with the sound of what she thought was Sasuke running away.

Lost in her own thoughts she has barely enough time to stop herselffrom running into Kakashi standing in a clearing reading his book_._

"Pssst, Sakura, behind you!"

Spinning as fast as she can to face Kakashi she realizes too late that she had fallen into a trap, and Kakashi seals her fate putting his hands together and forming the seal placing her into a worst fear Genjutsu.

Kakashi barely watches Sakura freak out out of the corner of his eye as he reads his book. Walking away into the clearing when she faints he can only shake his head, _"Falling for a simple genjutsu, you learned about it in the academy, _But if she doesn't learn how to see these things she wont learn anything. Right Sasuke?"

Stepping out from the bushes since he had been found out Sasuke faces Kakashi in the clearing.

"You may have used those cheap tricks to get the others, but Im different than the others."

"Hmmn, say that after you get on of these bells, my Saaaske." Kakashi chides the small Uchiha, but still keeps his eye on him from above his book.

Staring each other down for what feels like a minute Kakashi thinks that he might have to start this fight himself when Sasuke suddenly crouches down to launch shuriken at the jonin. Kakashi dodges bringing him into a slide by the tree.

Sasuke launches his kunai at the rope setting off the trap he had set up, and now Kakashi has no choice but to jump again to dodge the shuriken, right to where Sasuke was planning on him to go.

As fast as Sasuke can he leaps behind Kakashi so fast its as if he appears out of no where. Sasuke launches a spinning back kick at Kakashi's head who grabs his foot giving Sasuke the chance to throw a punch at the jonin's face. Kakashi easily catches the fist and high blocks the teens follow up downward kick. The kick had spun Sasuke around giving him the vantage he wanted, Kakashi with both hands occupied above his head and the bells unguarded.

Kakashi's eye widens as he realizes it too, and all he can do is jump back as Sasuke reaches for and touches the bells.

Both stop and stare at each other, _"damn, thats two of them that have touched the bells, I wont be able to read Make Out Paradise now."_

Sasuke's eyes narrow and a small smirk tugs the corner of his mouth as he thinks of his next attack. Putting his hands together he forms the signs Kakashi has seen over and over from Uchiha of the past.

"What, genin can't do fire jutsu, its takes too much chakra, there's no way."

Sasuke's head leans back and his right hand comes up to his mouth to perform the Uchiha patented Grand Fireball Jutsu.

The ball of fire spew's forward and enlarges at the spot Kakashi is standing making an intense blaze. When Sasuke is done, all there is left is a smoldering crater with a small hole in the center, but no body.

Sasuke, realizing that the jonin must have gotten away starts looking around for him.

"Where," the only place he hadn't looked was down, which was where Kakashi's hand had burst out from under Sasuke grabbing a hold of his ankle.

A surprised shout is all Sasuke can get out as he is pulled under the ground up to his neck in the dirt and rocks.

Kakashi rises out of the ground next to Sasuke's exposed head, "That was earth style, Head Hunter Jutsu. Cant move huh? You say your different than the others, but Naruto actually had his hand on the bells, so different is not always better."

Pulling out his book and walking away he says over his shoulder, "They say that the nail that sticks up gets hammered down."

Sasuke struggles to get himself free of the dirt, but it was like every inch of him was covered with not one pocket of air to move. And he keeps struggling long after Kakashi had left the clearing, struggling and struggling until he here's a rustling in the bushes and the sound of someone running towards the clearing.

"_Someone's coming, I don't want anyone to see me like this,"_ runs through Sasuke's mind as he struggles even harder than before, but to no avail as Naruto comes running into the clearing.

Naruto looks left and immediately stops when he sees Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground, and after a very small moment as they each exchange confused looks; Naruto bends over backwards laughing so hard that he looks like he is having convulsions.

"HAHHAHAHA, Sasuke you look different, did you lose some weight, HAHAHAHAHAA, look at the bright side huh, at least he didn't bury you head first. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA.

Sasuke's face was furious at Naruto's remarks and he yells back, "SHUT UP LOSER."

Instantly Naruto's laughter stops and his head slowly comes down to glare right into Sasuke's eyes. The smallest of grins lights up the blondes face and a mischievous look twinkles in his eye. Next he leans back slightly and lifts his hands up, connecting his thumbs together and lifting both index fingers so that Sasukes head could be seen between them.

To Sasuke, he can see Naruto's eyes between his fingers, and it seems like Naruto is taking aim right at him.

"You know what Sasuke, I havent kicked a field goal in a long time," sliding his right foot back and bending his knees he prepares for his running kick, "now don't move Lucy."

Sasuke's eyes widen for a moment then narrow as he thinks, _"This is bad, I don't think he's joking around." _

With a quick laugh Naruto's legs twitch and he starts his run, and fate decided to step in and save Sasuke because Sakura chose that moment to run out of the bushes just as Naruto had done.

As she notices Naruto standing there she comes to a complete stop mid step with confusion on her face. When she turns her head and sees Sasuke it takes a few seconds for what she sees to process.

Then she starts screaming hysterically, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH NARUTO KILLED SASUKE AND ALL THATS LEFT IS HIS HEAD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

Sakura had too much stress and drops unconscious right on the spot, which was too much for Naruto who started laughing as loud as Sakura had been screaming.

After Naruto's laughter stops he wipes the tear from his eye and rubs his now sore belly. Remembering that he was about to kick Sasuke he bends his knee's to take his runners stance again and looks down to see that Sasuke had finally dug himself out and was walking to Sakura.

"Aww too bad Sasuke, it would have been really funny to see how far I could have kicked your headband." Naruto stands with his arms crossed smiling at Sasuke to see if he would challenge him.

"Shut up Naruto, ill deal with you later, for now I need to pass this test." Sasuke finishes dusting himself off as he walks the last few steps to Sakura, he bends down and shakes her shoulder, "Sakura, wake up."

The motion on her shoulder slowly wakes her up, and as her eyes open she sees the object of her desire, "Oh SASUKE, YOUR ALIVE." She lunge's forward and grabs Sasuke around the neck trying to pull him into a hug.

"Damn it Sakura, let go!" Sasuke pushes her off him and walks a few steps putting his back to them, "I have to go get a bell before noon."

Naruto laughs a few times at this, "Like you could, I bet you didn't land one hit against him, did you?"

Turning to face Naruto he growls out, "Your not one to talk, I saw you fall for that substitution jutsu earlier and that proves your a loser."

Sakura can only look between them holding her hand to her chin, expecting the two boys to start fighting any second. But, instead Naruto shows a rare moment of restraint and puts his hands on his hips and smiles.

"You know what, your not that very perceptive are you, U-chi-ha. Well its not surprising since you don't have the Sharingan, hey does that mean you haven't hit puberty yet." Again Naruto's laughter fills the clearing at his own jokes, but Sakura had had enough.

"Naruto, take everyones advice and SHUT UP, you can't stand up to Sasuke since he is the number one rookie in our class and better than you in everything."

Naruto pouts and actually looks hurt at Sakura's words, "Oh come on Sakura, you and I both know that I am a way better kisser than he is."

Sakura's face turns murderous and she cracks her knuckles at him saying between her teeth, "NA-RU-TOOOOO!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, your driving me crazy. Now im going to go get the bells." He starts walking towards the direction Kakashi walked away.

Looking at his back Sakura calls out, "But Sasuke, Kakashi sensei is just too powerful for all of us, maybe we should give up and try again next year."

Stopping in his tracks he glares back at Sakura, then looks down to the ground, "No, there's no going backwards for me, I need this training so I can face him."

Time wasn't on their sides because they could all hear the bell from Kakashi's clock go off through the trees signaling noon.

Back at the memorial stone Team 7 assembles once again, all three teens are standing in front of the wooden posts with Kakashi standing infront of them.

The mood is tense and no one says anything for a loud noise breaks the silence coming from two of the teens,"GGGGRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOWWWLLLLL LLLLLL," and the faces of Sakura and Sasuke sour at the rumbling of their empty stomachs.

Kakashi's eye closes with amusement, "Stomachs growling huh, thats too bad. Oh and by the way, about this exercise, Ive decided that I wont be sending any of you back to the academy.

A gasp is heard from Sakura as she cant believe her own good luck, _"All I did was faint, maybe I get points for that. It just goes to show that true love conquers all, CHA."_

Sasuke's only reaction was to smirk and look at the ground, while Naruto frowns and waits to see what Kakashi's angle is.

Sakura though cant hold her excitement any more and proclaim's, "So that means that all three of us have pa..."

"Yes," Kakashi interrupts before she can finish, "All three of you, have failed and are going to be dropped from the program, PERMINATELY!"

All three teens reactions happened simultaneously, but all three were uniquely different. Sakura's face was mortified, Sasuke's was angry, and Naruto, well Naruto had a strange I know something you don't know look on his face. And Naruto's face and small laugh had caught all three of the other team members attentions.

"You finding something funny about what I said Naruto, i'll say it again, you have all failed." Kakashi's curiosity was piqued, he is usually good at setting people up emotionally to his advantage, but Naruto has to be the most unpredictable ever.

Staring Kakashi right in the eye, and making sure the others were looking too, he slowly brings his right hand out of his pocket; and holds out in front of him the two bells for all to see.

The other three members of Team 7 all collectively say at the same time, "WHAT."

Kakashi looks down at the bells still attached to his waist on his jacket, grabbing at them and giving them a shake they make the sound of the bells. _"Wait, the sound is wrong, and they are a little heavier then they should be."_

Pulling the fake bells free he throws them at the ground and they both pop with smoke twice. The first pop and they turn back into two Naruto clones, and the second pop they disappear entirely.

Looking back at Naruto in shock he racks his memory for answers, _"When did he do it, how did he get past me." _ Thinking back he remembers when an invisible clone had his hands on the bells when he felt them being pulled. _"He had to have done it then, when I didn't know he could do the transparency jutsu, he made the clones to ambush me. And when I felt them being pulled must have been when he made the switch, this kid not only made a trap that came close to killing me he was able to plan ahead and trick me. Not only did he make clones, he made them invisible and then hold a transformation. The number one rookie of the year may have been voted on prematurely, Naruto has learned at least two S class techniques from the scroll and who knows what else he memorized."_

Sasuke had enough though, "How Naruto, how did you do it, TELL ME. There's no way you passed ahead of me!"

Naruto looks over at Sasuke and is about to say something but gets cut off by Kakashi, "No, he didn't, because im still failing all three of you."

"WHAT,"Naruto's anger was making him shake at this declaration, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I PASSED YOUR STUPID TEST. YOUR JUST MAKING STUFF UP TO FAIL ME YOU ANBU DOG FACED DICK. WHATS WRONG DID I HURT YOUR PRIDE OR SOMETHING, YOU CANT JUST CHANGE THE RULES BECAUSE YOU WANT TO KEEP ME FROM MY DESTINY!"

Kakashi waited for him to pause for a breath to interject, "Its simple you didn't pass the fundamental reason for this test. And not only that, but your all brats and you don't think the way ninja should."

Not only Naruto, but Sasuke had enough so both jumped forward and rushed Kakashi at the same time. And before Sakura could tell what was happening Kakashi was sitting on Sasuke with Naruto on the bottom of the pile holding onto one each of the boys arms twisted in a painful way.

"LET GO OF SASUKE, YOU CAN'T TREAT HIM LIKE A BUM!" Sakura feeling useless just standing their can only scream in frustration.

Kakashi looks up at Sakura and says, "You dont know what it means to be a ninja, you think its all a game don't you. Why do you think we put you on a squad, did any of you think of that for one moment. None of you realized what this test was all about, not even close. That is what determines weather you pass or fail. So use your heads, why do you think we would put three people on a squad."

Naruto try's moving out of Kakashi's hold again and gets his arm twisted even further. Grunting out of pain he growls through his teeth, "What do I care that you picked three of us, I got your bells and passed. I should have knifed you instead."

"Oh man, its just so basic, TEAMWORK! That is how you pass this test."

Realization dawns on each of their faces at what Kakashi was getting at.

Sakura ask's, "You mean, we just had to work together, thats what you mean?"

"Thats what I mean, if you had worked together then you would have shown me the fundamental meaning of putting a squad together, and together you could have gotten the bells."

Squirming again Naruto grunts out, "I did get the bells, what are you deaf and stupid. So I don't need these two losers."

Kakashi lets go of Sasuke's arm and pushes him to his feet, but then slams his foot back down onto Naruto's back pinning him again. "Thats what im talking about, you have the wrong thinking to be a ninja."

"But sensei, there were only two bells so that means even if we all worked together we would have had one of us still fail. So how could we work together if we knew one of us couldn't make it?" Sakura's confused face kept going back in forth between looking at Kakashi and looking at Sasuke to see if the jonin hurt him.

"Exactly, I wanted to see if any of you could work together for the betterment of the team and look past your own personal desires. But none of you think about anyone but yourselves, genin should have a natural feel for team work. Sakura, you obsessed about Sasuke this whole time not even thinking about a way to help or try and get a bell, obsession. Sasuke you dont think anyone around you is useful or close to your skills, arrogance. And you Naruto, you do everything by yourself thinking that these two are worthless and even trying to flunk them out of the program by keeping both bells for yourself, narcissistic avarice."

Standing up and pulling Naruto up with him, Kakashi shoves Naruto back to stand with the others and walk over in front of the memorial stone. "You see Naruto, this survival exercise which was designed to show me not only you and your teams skills which I have to admit surprised me but also your ability to function as a ninja squad. Individual skill is necessary but to function as part of a team is so fundamental its a surprise you don't understand that. Its how we conduct ninja missions and those who put themselves before the mission end up getting their teammates killed. Even the strongest, fastest, and most gifted ninja have teammates."

Giving everything he just said a moment to sink in he turns sideways and points to the carved obsidian stone. "Did any of you look at this stone, at the names engraved on it. They were all ninja who were K.I.A., each of them are forever remembered as hero's in this village. And do any of you know why? Each and every one of these names here either died in battle defending our villages freedom or and more to the point ended up dieing to protect their teammates. The names of my closest friends are engraved here, people who were able to not only be thinking about accomplishing the mission but the safety of their teammates came first."

Looking at the team again and seeing each of them working over the information in their heads he takes his chance to surprise them again.

"All right, im going to give you all one last chance to take the bells but im going to make this much harder than before. We'll all break for lunch and then you will have three hours to get a bell, and since Naruto was the only one to get a bell he gets to each his lunch while you two get nothing. And I wont be tying Naruto to a stump, as for you two, well..."

CHOMP! The sound of Naruto chewing loudly reverberate's through the clearing, which causes Sasuke and Sakura to struggle even harder against the ropes tying them to the posts. But their struggling stops quickly when both of their stomachs growl loudly.

Naruto slowly turns his head looking up from his lounging position in front of them and very slowly and deliberately takes another bite of his jerky and chews making sounds of pure enjoyment.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO, DO YOU HAVE TO EAT LIKE THAT INFRONT OF US." Sakura yells out her frustrations at Naruto but doesn't even have the energy for that when her stomach argues with a loud GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW WWWLLLLL.

Sasuke tries to wiggle out and use the escape jutsu as he did when Naruto tied him up yesterday, _"Damn Jonin, you really know how to tie knots, and im so hungry my hands are starting to shake."_

Naruto laughs a little and says, "Like I said earlier, its not my fault you both weren't smart enough eat something this morning. So you can stop now with the dirty looks."

Looking down at the ground her pink hair covers her face as she weakly says, "Im so hungry, I even skipped eating dinner last night. Uhhg, I dont know how im going to be able to get a bell, I feel like im ready to drop."

Sasuke narrows his eyes at this points out, "It doesn't matter, we have to get the bells or else we fail so pull it together GRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW WLLLLL."

Sasuke has a very sheepish look on his face when his stomach growls out in pain and Sakura looks over with worry and then down again. Naruto looking at both of them thought they were thinking and looking very hopeless.

Thinking for a moment, Naruto makes a decision and throws away the remaining of his jerky. He stands up and starts walking over to the two tied up who look up wondering what the dangerous blonde was up to. He stands right before them and reaches into his back hip holster and searches around for a second.

Sakura's curiosity was too much and asks, "N-Naruto, what are you doing?"

When Naruto turns back to look at each of them he holds out between his thumbs and forefingers two round brown balls.

"Here eat these, this is why I was so full all day. I stole them from the Akamichi compound, their called food pills. If you each eat one it will double your chakra and you wont need to eat for two days, so take them already."

Shock was on the pink and raven haired teens, they just couldn't believe that Naruto was doing something helpful and not just that but considerate too.

Sakura pipes in with her thoughts, "But Naruto, Kakashi sensei said we don't get any food, if we break the rules we will fail anyway."

Looking over Sasuke says, "Thats not important, whats important is getting those bells and we need the energy to beat Kakashi. So quit complaining and eat them!"

Looking at Sasuke and looking sad at his harsh words she looks back at Naruto and nods firmly.

Naruto nods at the two of them and throws the balls into the air above their heads, and both of them lean their heads back and catch the pills in their mouths. Chomping down the pills crunch loudly and when each of them swallow they feel the instant energy and odd non heavy full stomach feeling.

Then all of a sudden Kakashi makes a grand entrance with a loud bang and smoke leaning forward and yelling out, "YOU!"

A few hand signs and the jonin summons storm clouds with thunder and lightning. Fear and concern can be seen on the teens faces, Naruto reaches into his pockets pulling out kunai and pointing them at the ropes binding his teammates behind him.

"You broke the rules, and now I hope your ready to face the consequences."

Sakura through her fear was trying to speak, "B-bb-but you said..."

"Yes.." Kakashi prompts.

"You said we needed to work together, and the last person and we expected to help did."

Frowning back at Sakura, Naruto wasn't sure if that was an insult or not.

"Thats right, Naruto has taught us to break the rules a little to accomplish our goal, we couldn't have beat you with out his help." Sasuke, determined as always, stares down the jonin waiting to see how this all plays out.

Naruto is the last to chime in, "All for one and one for all, or some crap like that."

"All for one huh, is that your excuse?" Kakashi's stern voice make all three tense slightly and then the jonin says, "hmm, you pass!"

The pause of shock was so long that a gust of wind had time swirl some leaves behind them.

Sakura's puzzled look was almost hilarious as she what he said about killing showed Kakashi just how immature her ideals of what ninja life was asks, "We passed, how did that happen?"

"Well you were right, Naruto was the last person I think any of us were expecting to help out. But you were the first team to succeed in my test, all the other's did everything I told them to do and couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception, and in the ninja world those who break the rules are considered scum. That is true, but those who would abandon their friends, are worse than scum."

Realization dawns on each of them that they have won, they passed and now were real ninja.

"The exercise is over, everyone passes, squad seven has its first mission tomorrow. Lets all go home." He turns to walk away and Naruto holsters his kunai and follows.

And as the two walk away Sakura calls out. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE YOU TWO, COME BACK HERE AND UNTIE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSS."

Wow, it took me a long time to type this out. With all the down time I have at my new job Ive been able to rough out all my notes and ideas so hopefully the next few chapters will type out faster. And im so amazed at all the people who have favorited my story. Hopefully your enjoying the story as much as I am. Laterz


	7. Chapter 7: Demons in the Mist

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

I dont own any media belonging to Naruto, just trying to try to be a fan while trying a new twist, WHAT A TWIST!

CHAPTER 7: DEMONS IN THE MIST

A slight rustling in the bushes is all the noise the three hidden in the shadows of the trees need to pinpoint the location of their target.

And three sets of eyes creep around their hiding spots, one hand raises to the microphone on his neck, "_**Target in sight**_."

"_**Lets get this over with, i'll get it."**_

"_**Go slow, Naruto."**_

"_**Sakura ready, give us the order."**_

"_**Confirmed."**_

"_**...Ok...NOW!**_

Three blurs of motion move on the same bush. One from the trees on the left, another around the trees from the right, and the last straight at it making the target scared and looking at each of its attackers not sure what to do.

The blonde one is the first to get his hands on the medium sized cat's legs, and after his roll on the ground he springs to his feet holding the cat out for the two others to see.

"Well, I win again, some times I wonder why I even need you two here."

The look each of the other two's faces of pure dislike is barely registered by Naruto's crimson eyes when the cat twists and begins to scratch the shit out of Naruto's face.

Falling to the ground with the cat on his chest and continually scratching his face, Naruto barely hears Sasuke confirm the capture over his mic to Kakashi as scratches with little stripes of blood appear on the blondes face.

The other two watch in amusement thinking that Naruto deserves his punishment, but suddenly Naruto's sandals come up and pin the cats head between the soles of his feet. Leaning up, crimson eyes slit in the middle meet yellow green eyes slit in the middle, then the yellow green eyes roll back in its head twitching as the crimson eyed one breaks both of his hind legs in one twist per hand.

And, years from now, Sakura will admit to her trusted Sensei that the sound that wakes her up some nights is what she is hearing right now.

The loud wail of a cat that has had both its legs broken is deafening for anyone within earshot, but Kakashi's head was vibrating wildly with the loud sound of an open mike transmitting in his ear. Recovering from the shock to his ear drum Kakashi knew what had happened from the sound of it. He then yells at the top of his lungs.

"NNNNNNAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUU UUUU..."

"TTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", yells the Third Hokage at Naruto crouching in the middle of team 7 assembled before the mission registrar.

Leaning his head to the left until he hears a pop, then righting it back up to look at the Kage while picking his ears with his pinky finger, "Im sorry, my ears are ringing, were you trying to say something, old man!?"

Pointing his finger at Naruto while holding his pipe the kage narrows his eyes and says, "Do you even understand the point of the mission given to you. You were meant to find and capture the runaway house pet Tora, and bring back to his owner. The only reason your team is getting paid is because the that small technicality, although I assured the feudal lords wife that I would deduct your pay of the mission from her fee."

Snorting and looking up and to the left, Naruto snicker's and utters, "whatever that damn cat was slashing my face, if I did nothing then he would have gouged out my fuckin eyes. But now we can all look on the bright side, there will be no more missions for genin chasing a cat from the third level of hell. That cat will never run again, and will spend the rest of its short days being crushed by that over weight banshee's breast's. Thats what I call justice."

"Naruto, that is the Fire lords wife and never say that again, you are not going to get missions or experience if you get a bad reputation for brutality."

Sitting down and crossing his arms Naruto squints up at the kage, "Experience chasing cats, fixing and old mans fence while telling me to "paint da fence," or picking weeds, and definitely baby sitting are not missions, they are just stupid baby stuff you tell a teenager to do before you tell them to get a job. I guess its no wonder why so many ninja die on missions if they are trained this way."

Hearing enough, Iruka stands leaning forward to slam both palms on the table and yell, "HOW DARE YOU, YOU ARE JUST GENIN STARTING OUT ON THE PATH OF THE NINJA."

"Naruto!" the old kage leans back putting his pipe in the corner of his mouth and closes his eyes as he begins one of his famous lecture poses. "It is clear that you do not understand the reason these tasks have been given to you. A ninja's life is dictated by his ability to carry out a mission, and get paid for it too. We have five classes of mission requests that come into our village on a daily basis. And because of the severity of these requests whether they be for simple protection to assassinations, or baby sitting to building a bridge. We designate these missions in importance and put them into the proper class from D at the bottom then C, B, A, and finally S. Each class requires proper ninja ranks assigned to them, genin get the D and some C missions, while every C mission requires one at least Chunin ranked assigned, and Chunin and Jonin are the only ones who usually get assigned B and A. And S rank missions are assigned to the elite Jonin, Anbu, and sometimes the Kage comes too. You, who are just starting out on the path of the ninja are given the D rank missions that require the least amount of experience, but gives you a chance to practice and hone your ninja skills while earning a fee...HUH."

Opening his eyes the kage sees that none of team 7 seem to be listening to him, Sasuke was looking off to the right looking annoyed, and Sakura was scolding Naruto saying "thats gross Naruto," as the blonde was vigorously scratching his head with what looked like copious amounts of dandruff and even a few bugs falling to the floor.

"SILINCE!" The hokage gets all their attention again and thunders out, "AND YOU NARUTO, you live as a ninja and your livelihood and the livelihood's of your teammates depends on this life, if you keep losing us clients like you have today then you and the village suffer."

Naruto pops to his feet and puts his right hand on his hip and points with his left at Sarutobi, "Whatever old man, ninja shouldn't be picking weeds and digging trash out of the bushes and grass. If you keep holding us back like this then we will never get any stronger, the experience I have gained from working in the village for the villagers is that ive learned their all a bunch of ungrateful bags of meat. So you can forget it, im not taking any more of these stupid missions, I know you have a better mission for us in that book and im not leaving with any other than that."

The boldness of Naruto's declaration was enough to quiet the room, each person mulling over their own thoughts. Sakura was worried that they were going to get a even worse missions now, Sasuke was thinking that Naruto did have a good point so he turns his piercing dark eyes on the Kage to show his determination in his focus. Kakashi was just thinking that he was going to have to go through another lecture from the Hokage about teaching kids when he and everyone hears the chuckle from the old man.

Laughing a little to himself the big hat with the kanji for Fire in the middle lifts just enough to show the Kages eyes leer into Naruto's, and the older man says, "So, Naruto is afraid of becoming weaker without a challenge, you think your ready for the real ninja world. Your not interested in the money or prestige, you just want to get stronger huh?"

Still standing in his defiant pose, now with both of his fists on his waist Naruto just stares down his Kage.

The tension in the room breaks when Sarutobi says, "Fine," disbelief dawns on most faces in the room, "I have a C rank mission in mind that I can give you."

A look of triumph spreads on Naruto's face, even Sasuke looked pleased at the turn of events, Sakura looked shocked and Kakashi's eye was a little shocked too.

"In this mission you all will be bodyguards for a bridge builder while escorting him home, its for minor protection from robbers and road bandits. Something I think a team of ninja shouldn't have a problem with, right?"

"Yes, mission accepted, when do we leave." Naruto's expression had to have been one of the happiest the Kage had seen, it was like it was his birthday.

"Be patient Naruto, first lets meet your client." turning his head at the door Sarutobi calls out loud enough for the ninja on the other side of the door to hear, "Please let him in."

Team 7 turns in unison to see the door panel slide open to reveal a man in his early sixties chugging a bottle of sake stagger in. When the old man belches and wipes his mouth he looks up at his team of ninja protectors and says, "Whats with this, huh? Im supposed to trust my life to a bunch of brats."

He staggers forward taking another swig of his bottle as the team takes in their client with disappointed looks on their faces.

"And whats with the little dirty one, did you guys pick him up off the street and put him to work, he looks like he's half mad."

Naruto thought for a moment standing between Sasuke and Sakura what it was the old man was talking about and he noticed when looked left to right that they were they both pretty clean. But when he looks again, faster this time, and then stands as tall as he can and finally makes the conclusion that he is the shortest member in the group.

Fury blazes in Naruto's eyes as he looks back to his new client who is still drinking away, and in a flash his hand drops to his leg holster attached to his right thigh pulling a kunai by the ring. And again in a flash he spins the knife around a few times on his finger then sends the knife flying at the old man.

A collective gasp pulls at the air in the room when everyone see's the knife fly the last few inches towards its target, and then they watch as the blade breaks through the old mans bottle spraying the alcohol all over his face.

Kakashi walks up from behind Naruto and then punches him right in the head, "Naruto, your supposed to protect the client, not try and kill him."

Holding the back of his head Naruto glares back, "Well now he knows to think twice before insulting me."

The old man had recovered and was glaring back at Naruto too, "You damn mad savage, I hope your aim is just that good and you didn't hit me on purpose. Well, whatever, I cant afford anything else, so at least you got the guts to throw one of those."

Wiping himself down and folding his arms at Team 7 he says, "My name is Tazuna, and I expect you to get me back home to my village alive even at the cost of your lives.

After a few hours each member of the escort party went home or to ninja shops to gear up for the trip to come. They needed three days of supplies and ninja tools for possible combat. Each one of them with their packs full meet up at the west gate and check out with the guards, after signing out in the roster at the exit it signified the beginning of their mission.

And as they walk out the teens like most residents of the Leaf look up and see the massive four foot deep doors they are walking under and take in the sight with a little wonder. And after walking out onto the path that winds through the woods taking you away from Konaha, Naruto stretches his arms out and laughs out loud all of a sudden getting everyones attention.

Kakashi looks over at Naruto while walking with his hands in his pockets, "What are you so happy about Naruto?"

Not looking back as he continues to walk forward and say over his shoulder, "this is the first time ive been allowed to leave the village, its about time to stretch me legs out and see the world again."

As they continue to walk on through the forest, none of them sense the pair of eyes looking at them from the shadows of one of the monstrously large trees tops. And for small parts of the trip they trail the group of four ninja, and their target.

And after over five hours of walking, the silence and staring at nature had bored Sakura which had brought up a few questions, "Hey mister Tazuna, your from the land of Waves right?"

"Yeah, what about it pinky."

That last remark had elicited a quick snort of laughter from Naruto after he heard his favorite nick name he used for her.

A nerve twitching on her forehead in annoyance makes her turn her head sharply to look over at Kakashi, "Well Kakashi sensei, don't they have ninja of their own that he could have hired instead?"

Kakashi looks up and seems deep in thought when he says, "No, the land of waves is a land surrounded by water, not to mention the villages are small collections of islands than a government power."

Thinking on this and on the reports they each read about the water village they were walking to, at some point they were going to need to take a boat to get there. And in the meantime train their eyes for signs of any bandits.

They walk and walk, and after awhile they cross a stream and get on a new path. Naruto is working through his back pack looking at some things when he looks up to see a small puddle ahead on the side of the dirt path.

He then looks down again and crumples a piece of paper into a small ball and toss's it into the puddle as he walks by, then throws his back pack back on his back and keeps on walking.

Sakura seeing this takes a few fast steps and walks off to the right of Naruto and scolds him for littering in the wild. As they bicker the group is distracted by the exchange and even Kakashi looks over to listen after looking down and the small puddle of water Naruto threw his trash into.

And after the puddle was five feet behind the group the water swells upward like a living thing, two ninja cloaked in cloth and metal materialize up and out of the water.

Jumping into action one of the Demon Mist brothers throws the other into the air and the other fly's to their target dragging the razor chain linked between them behind. Spinning in the air twisting his chain so that the blades would wrap around the Silver haired leader of the group. Then twisting and pulling together they tear the silver haired ninja to shreds in front of the others, making Sakura scream, "KAKASHI SENSEI!"

And in a flash the mist ninja were moving again, and as they were moving up behind Naruto he was thinking to himself, "_these guys are not as fast as Kakashi, their coming for me, time to KILL." _

Sakura was next to Tazuna, and she saw the Mist brothers materialize behind Naruto. The twins reach for Naruto's shoulders with their big claws, and are surprised by the sudden backward move where Naruto bends to look behind him and throws two kunai at their heads. The mist nin move their heads out of the way and continue their lunge at the blonde. Naruto bends back forward bringing his arms up high blocking under the claws into the forearm guards bumping them up and away.

Then there is a slight bump on the mist nin's arms when they look up they see Sasuke has landed on their forearms. Twisting and grabbing their wrists Sasuke sends two back kicks to the mist nin's faces sending them flying back.

Sasuke wasn't done yet, he had seen the razor chain and what it can do so he sends a shuriken into one of the holes in the chain sending pinning it to the tree. Sasuke follows up with a kunai trapping the chain to the tree as the mist brothers discovered while trying to pull their favorite weapon free.

Naruto glares over at Sasuke and says,"HEY, I had them first so no butting in." The blonde turns back to the mist nin on the right and does three hand signs and points one finger while hold a sign under his chin. "Ive got this, KAI!"

For the millisecond after he said his last word, as slight shine can be seen from the tip of Naruto's dirty claw pointed at the brother with a small piece of paper stuck to the horn on his helmet.

And at the end of that millisecond a loud and bright explosion erupts in a small but intense ball of fire on the side of the nin's face dropping him to the ground.

The other brother growls out and rips the chain off his gauntlet, then runs fast in a blur at Sakura standing in front of Tazuna. Pulling his claws back to attack the mist nin runs the last few steps to cut his way through the girl when Sasuke appears to stand in front of Sakura with a kunai held in front.

The Mist nin didn't have a chance to make it the last steps to attack when Kakashi's arm comes out of no where to strike and grab the windpipe of the masked ninja.

Surprise stretches across everyones faces as they see the person they had just thought was sliced to pieces and arrive like a hero standing all cool with the dust settling around him from his fast arrival as he says, "Yo."

"Hmphf, so you survived that sneak attack Cyclops, I really thought you were a goner. I even thought I saw blood fall from the pieces of that henge."

Sakura pipes in, "Thats right, you used the combination of the transformation jutsu and the substitution jutsu, he did it so fast I didn't see a hand sign."

Kakashi walks over past Naruto to put the Ninja down by his unconscious partner by the tree, and by closer inspection of the nin who took a explosive tag to the head he could tell he was still alive. He was going to have a nasty scar on the side of his face for life, but he was alive.

Kakashi stands and turns to the blonde of his team, "Naruto, very good, not only did you see the suspicious puddle but quickly set a trap and defend yourself." Turning to the other boy, "Sasuke, you too, very good reflexes and fast thinking." "Sakura very good staying on mission and protecting Tazuna, shows natural instincts. The whole point of letting the ninja attack the rest of you was to see how you would handle the situation and you reacted perfectly. This team just repelled an attack from a chunin death squad, congratulations."

Walking over to see Naruto pump his fist into the air and bark at his victory Kakashi notices three scratches on his left arm.

"Naruto stop moving around, look at your arm. Did you get scratched by their claws?"

Looking over at his arm Naruto huffs, "Yeah it was when the Uchiha butted in and landed on the arms I was blocking, I could have taken them both Uchiha so mind your business next time."

"Whatever lunatic."

Kakashi walks up to look at Naruto's arm and the others close in to see too. And at closer inspection, the wound was rapidly closing up. Right before his eyes he saw the skin stitching itself back together the light lime green poison was leaking out of the skin.

Thinking for a moment of the implications of the foxes effect on Naruto's body he is then surprised again when Naruto pulls his arm away and takes out a kunai and wipes the poison along the double side edge of the weapon effectively poisoning it.

Naruto looks up at Kakashi's confused face and says, "What, I heal fast and Im immune to poisons so no need to get a hissy fit over it."

"Well, yeah Naruto, that was cool and all how you just wiped the poison off your rapidly healing arm, but what are you going to do with a poisoned Kunai?"

Naruto deposits the Kunai in his back holster and crosses his arms then says, "You never know when you just want to poison someone, so its good to have."

Tazuna had had enough listening to the calm ninja after just being attacked by two people trying to kill him, "Now wait a minute, besides the kid having crazy powers, who are those two guys that attacked us."

Kakashi turns his lazy eye over to the old man, "They are chunin from the village hidden in the Mist, they are specialists at attacking until they have killed their target, and I learned allot by letting the genin handle the attack, and who they were attacking."

Tazuna, taken aback at the implications he says, "What do you mean by that?"

"This, I wanted to see whether they were attacking us, ninja attacking ninja, or if you were there target. When you came to Konoha to hire ninja you told us you were expecting to need protection from common thugs, not trained ninja. If we had known that there were possible ninja battles ahead we would have charged you at least a B rank mission and staffed stronger more experienced ninja. But because you lied to us you got kids who got out of school less then a month to protect your life."

Tazuna looks down in shame at hearing the accusations of his lies.

"While I am proud to say that my students gained a great experience and have proven themselves on their first battle, it is not ok that you lied to us though. We have now exceeded the initial expectations of this mission."

"Oh enough Kakashiclops!" Kakashi and everyone turned to see Naruto, "This is exactly what I wanted for a ninja mission, and your giving this guy a hard time for a gold mine opportunity to fight and kick some ninja ass."

"Naruto, just because you came out on top this time and have some crazy immunity to poison doesn't mean you will be able to handle the bigger guns their going to bring in next."

Sasuke grunts then says, "What ever, the insane dobe is right, this is why we became ninja, to overcome this kind of danger." Then looking out of the corner of his eye at Naruto, Sasuke thinks, _"Naruto is immune to poison too, and he even took out one of those chunin by himself. I need to close the gap in our strength, I wont be out done by him."_

Sakura chimes in, "I think what the guys are saying Kakashi, is we are confident that we can handle ourselves like we just did, so we want to continue the mission."

Kakashi looks back and forth between Sakura and Sasuke, and he was just about to order the team back to Konoha when he notices that Naruto has already started walking the other way. "Well what the heck, lets do it. Whats the worst that could happen?"

After they traveled the last miles to the rendezvous point and began to travel by boat, they entered the thick blinding mist going by the sea fairing knowledge of the man rowing the boat. After a time the half finished bridge came into view and while Kakashi pushes Tazuna for information about why he lied to us, Naruto is lost in his thoughts as Tazuna tells the story of the downfall of wave country.

"_I have been taking every moment training to try and awaken my demon chakra, but still nothing. I had even thought that my powers could be awakened during real kill or be killed combat, when I was in my true form my anger would tap into my deep wells of chakra and the more intense the fight the faster and more power I could tap into. But against that mist ninja and feeling this human heart beat faster and wilder from the danger I still feel nothing, its almost like my power isn't there at all. But that cant be possible, I remember the sealing the twelve years ago and the feeling of my chakra and spirit being pulled inside the seal in the child's navel. But when I was pulled inside the spiral seal and being sent inside the cage just like inside the other prisons ive resided in, what was different was that this time while I felt my spirit being dragged to the prison the chakra I pulsed into the Blonde Hokage had made an opening inside the seal which allowed me to escape. But it was like falling upward and I was confused about where I was going. And when I was finally getting a sense of place I felt my eyes and blinking but finding that I was living inside a baby humans body. Oh man that was total hell, I don't think I could ever go through that experience again, there isn't a Demon or Kami that would make a hell where someone would have to suffer human infancy, its too cruel. Oh, human babies are the most useless things, I couldn't take care of my self for months. Anyway, I need to continue these type of missions, I need to see if more intense danger can bring out a sliver of my youki. Once I learn where the tap is in this body I can start learning how to harness my power in this human chakra coil system. And then I can start destroying this seal that holds me back, and escape this mortal coil."_

Turning his head away from the bridge he looks at the rest of the group in time to see that most of the people in the boat were looking right at him and Kakashi was finishing saying, "...at do you think about it Naruto?"

Blinking at them and looking a little owlish he says, "Sorry, were you just saying something?"

All four of them sweat drop at Naruto missing out on a very dramatic and heartfelt story of tragedy and attempting triumph over adversity. And Kakashi's eye narrows a little as he thinks, _"Hey, thats one of my lines." _

Clearing his throat Kakashi say's, "We were wondering if you had a opinion about protecting Tazuna so he could finish his bridge and save his village and people, so what do you think?"

Naruto frowns and takes the time to look at each person and then say, "Im confused, didn't we agree to this already, why are you wasting time asking again, lets go kick the ninja's ass that's trying to kill you so we can get stronger. So yeah or whatever, lets save these pathetic people or whatnot."

Kakashi frowns at the obvious less than enthusiastic attitude to helping human life, and they stay in relative silence while the boat ride comes to an end as the make it to the first island. They depart and make their way through the small collection of homes along the coast and into the woods again along the path to get to Tazuna's home.

While walking, the group was keeping to the standard walking formation to escort Tazuna, _"This time the enemy wont send chunin, if Gaouto is hiring ninja then they most likely send a Jonin this time. And if I remember right, then the last time I checked the Bingo book, the Demon Brothers of the Mist were nuke nin and muscle for hire. So what other missing nin are most likely to be sent? This mission could turn out to be quite dangerous, and im taking the last Uchiha and the son of my mentor into danger. I must be out of my mind."_

Continuing on the path the team stays quiet, each of them preparing their minds for the next possible attack. Naruto was leading the path, just like he was the last time the group ran into ninja, and Sasuke was noticing. Now Sasuke picks up the pace and walks faster until he was now in the lead and can see Naruto look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"_Thats right Naruto, your not going to stay in front of me for very long, I will surpass you in power, and use this opportunity to try and awaken my Sharingan."_

After a few more minutes of walking and moving closer to the lake they could see through the trees, both Sasuke and Naruto stop at the same time.

Kakashi looks at them both, "Whats up guys, you hear something?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto look to the left and point in the bushes, Kakashi had heard a slight rustling too from that direction so he looks just in time to see a kunai slice through the bush they were all looking at and sound like it embed's into a tree.

Kakashi sigh's as he looks at Naruto, "Say Naruto, how many times now is it that I have told you not to use kunai knives without thinking first."

Naruto puts his hands up saying "whatever" as Kakashi and the group make their way to where Naruto threw his knife. And a strange screeching sound meets their ears when they find Naruto's kunai stuck in a tree with a rabbit stuck to the tree because the knife had pinned its big floppy ear into the bark.

Sakura screeches in anguish and rushes forward to release and comfort the white bunny, "Naruto, I swear if you hurt another innocent creature around me that can cry like this then im gonna give you something to cry about."

Naruto looks at her and says "oooohhhh, im shakin, give me the rabbit and I'll put it out of its misery."

Kakashi had enough time to think about the snow rabbit and how strange its color was, he came to the conclusion that it was used for a substitution before he had to yell out, "GET DOWN."

Kakashi had heard the sound of a large object with an edge slicing through the air coming right at them, and in the next moment after everyone dropped to the floor the huge steal sword went spinning past where most of their torso's were just at. The huge spinning metal weapon finishes its flight by embedding itself into a tree thirty feet up, and in the next moment a fast shape appears standing on the handle of the giant cleaver.

Kakashi had confirmed his suspicions on who that was when Zabuza the Demon of the Mist turned his bandaged head to stare at the small team.

"So, its Kakashi of the Sharingan, did I get that right?"

"And it is Momochi Zabuza, formerly of the village hidden in the mist, a missing nin and former domestic terrorist. Is that right?"

The teens of team 7 kept looking back and forth between the newly arrived Zabuza and Kakashi, the two males stopped and frowned at Kakashi for a little while both of them worked over the little bit of info they just learned. Kakashi was known as "of the Sharingan", and both of them wanted to know why.

Then Sasuke focuses his mind, this was what he was looking forward to, he wasn't going to let Naruto make the first move this time. Reaching down to unlash the clasp on his thigh holster Sasuke dashes forward so fast it gets a gasp from Sakura. But before Sasuke can make it past Kakashi the jonin moves in front of the dark haired teen with his hand out.

"No Sasuke, not this time, this guy isn't close to the class of the last two we faced, he is on a whole another level."

Then reaching up to his head band, both Naruto and Sasuke see Kakashi reveal the left side of his face and the scar running down the middle of his left eye. And when he opens the eye they both see a sight from their past. A red eye with three comma marks opens to make a strange vibration of chakra that could almost be felt and heard..._**VWEEEN...**_ The Sharingan.

"Well I consider myself honored," Zabuza continues to regard them with his back turned looking over their shoulder, "I get to face the famed Sharingan in combat. Now I know this is too bad to hear but I need you to turn over the old man, I have a contract asking for his head."

"And, as you can see I am contracted to protect this man, it could not be worth your while. Alright everyone, manji formation now, protect Tazuna and stay out of this fight, now!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke jump in front of Tazuna and hold their kunai out in formation, but Naruto was staying put on the side of Kakashi.

Looking out the corner of his eye Kakashi says, "What is wrong Naruto, get in formation."

Naruto turns his glare on Kakashi as he looks into the sharingan in his left eye, "I thought you said your name was Hatake, not fuckin Uchiha, so what do you have to say about that?"

Kakashi frowns at the strange behavior in Naruto and remembers to address it later in the back of his mind, "Not now Naruto, im am a Hatake, and I do have a sharingan so get over it and get in formation so you can survive this."

Naruto growls out then jumps back to land in his position on Tazuna's right side with kunai at the ready. Sasuke looks over at Naruto wondering to himself why Naruto reacted so strongly to discovering this new secret of Kakashi's. _"The Sharingan is supposed to be a rare trait only found in my clan, the Uchiha clan. Kakashi Sensei only has one of them, and with that scar it looks like he obtained the eye, and not inherited it, And from who. Now it makes sense why he was chosen to be our Jonin sensei, he will teach me the secrets of the eye power."_

And strangely enough, Naruto's thoughts were simular, _"So now it makes sense why Kakashi was assigned to be my sensei, with that Sharingan the village elders must think that Kakaski can control my fox powers like Madara of the past. This eye power keeps following me but it will not control me forever, I can overcome it."_

While the teens held their ground around the client, Kakashi stares down the mist Jonin as he jumps out on the waters surface and make s a few hand signs to cast the "HIDDEN MIST JUTSU" and make the entire area fill with white out mist conditions where a few feet in front of your eyes was what you were seeing. Disorientation kicks in as the sounds of Zabuza's mocking fills the area while he lists off the medical kill spots on the human body. All four not in the fight were feeling the fear of blindness mix with the feeling of chakra being raised which made the humidity seem even more oppressive, it felt like they were choking. But Kakashi's voice breaks through the mist, "Don't worry," then all of a sudden Kakashi sends out a pulse of chakra that moves some of the mist making the leaf Jonin visible again. Turning back to look at his genin, "I wont let anyone of my team die even if it costs me my life, thats for each of you. So relax and breath."

The anxiety is relieved enough to bring confidence back, but then they hear, "its funny you should say that as im about to kill them all."

The sound was coming from behind all the genin, and Tazuna looks down to look at the back of the Mist ninja, as the genin turn to see the enemy right behind them in the middle of their formation sword ready.

In the next second Zabuza twitches and starts his swing that would cut through all four of them in one stroke, but in the middle of that second before Zabuza could kill them Kakashi had rushed back and ran a kunai through the mist nins heart.

But instead of the tell tale spread of warmth and sopping wetness in the cloth where blood spills around a stab wound, instead there is a steady drip of liquid hitting the grass. Looking down Kakashi can see the clear water dripping from the wound he had inflicted with his blade, then drags the blade across the water clones chest to make it dissappear with a splash.

In the next moment Kakashi felt the presence of an already spinning enemy from behind, but by the time he turned to look over his shoulder at his attacker he could see the Mist ninja drive his blade through his torso cleaving him in two.

Zabuza's eyes widen as he thinks he has defeated the copy ninja, but frowns when he notices that the body he had sliced had turned to water. _"The Copy Ninja, he copied my water clone jutsu in the mist and switched with his clone as I was moving into position. Then that means..."_

Looking over his shoulder Zabuza can see the tip of the kunai at his throat next to his jugular and Kakashi standing right behind him holding the knife. "Don't move, your finished."

Narrowing his eyes at the silver haired ninja, Zabuza laughs, "heh heh, very skilled Kakashi. Setting me up with my own jutsu. You pulled that off well, but finished, I hardly thinks so. Hmnn, nice try..."

Then Kakashi suddenly hears Zabuza finish his sentence from behind him, "..But im not that easy to fool!"

Popping the water clone in front of him Kakashi turns his attention to the real Zabuza behind him, who was swinging his very real sword trying to cut him in half again. Quickly ducking saved Kakashi's life but opened him up for the mist ninja's follow up back kick to his face. The hit sent him flying through the air, unable to stop himself he falls into the lake. When Kakashi's head breaks the surface, he try's to use his chakra to stand on the surface.

"_Something's wrong, this water is already heavy with chakra. I cant get a hold of this heavy water." _Kakashi had gotten his arms out of the water in time to hear Zabuza appear behind him with the swish sound of fast hand signs.

"WATER STYLE, WATER PRISON JUTSU."

In an instant a sphere of water bursts out of the lake enveloping Kakashi, and inside the sphere the water had turned as hard as steel.

"No," Kakashi can still move his eyes and head a little, and now he desperately calls to his students, "THATS IT, RUN! YOU CANT FINISH THIS ENEMY, TAKE THE BRIDGE BUILDER AND GO!"

The wide eyes of Sakura start to tear up as she thinks about her sensei being killed like this, Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand think about their options.

Zabuza calls out for all to hear, "WATER CLONE JUTSU." The water rises and becomes the perfect replica of Zabuza, who then stalks onto land towards the teens and his target.

Sasuke watches the enemy and realizes that if they leave, then Kakashi will most likely be killed and then the mist ninja will track them down and kill them off. Sasuke realizes, the best option is to fight.

Naruto realizes it too, but his reasons for staying were darker, _"This ninja is supposed to be out of my league, me a genin and him a jonin. But just like that insufferable Iruka said in one of his classes, a ninja of a lower rank can overcome a high ranked ninja if he has surprise and cunning. And even if its painful to my pride to admit it, but I have been defeated by these weak humans too, all because they got the better of me and used a trick. And besides, if I ran away from this so called "demon of the mist" then that would hurt my pride even worse than being defeated by a fake wannabe demon. So thats it..." _

"WE FIGHT," Is the sound to charge that spurred Naruto and Sasuke forward.

Sasuke starts with volleys of shuriken aimed at multiple lethal hit points on the body, but Zabuza just swings his big sword at all the projectiles and deflected them in one stroke. But the bandaged ninja clone has to dodge his head left when a kunai that was aimed for his eye whizzed by.

"_The blonde one is going to wait for me to move and look for openings then throw his weapons at me, he's smarter at using shuriken then the other one is." _ "Now its time to teach you pathetic excuses for ninja a lesson."

Sasuke had jumped into the air trying to bring a kunai down into Zabuza's skull, so to stop him Zabuza starts to reach up to grab a hold of the raven haired teen by the throat, but he had to dodge the blonde again when shuriken came flying for his abdomen.

All Zabuza has to move to get out of the way is pivot with the ball of his left foot to let the shuriken fly by, and with his already raised hand he reaches up behind the rapidly falling Sasuke's neck and pulls down.

Sasuke has a moment to realize that his attack not only failed, but was now being pulled down to the ground faster than before face first. Zabuza finishes his movement by slamming Sasukes face into the dirt making a few cracks in the ground.

The mist nin has enough time to turn and pivot under Naruto's slash with a kunai to his throat, and grabs at his extended wrist to send Naruto twisting in the opposite direction sending pain up the blondes wrist and arm.

Following the motion but still holding onto Naruto's wrist Zabuza lets Naruto fall to the ground, but pulls up on the teens arm giving him a better shot for the kick to the forehead he gives Naruto. Still holding on to Naruto's wrist the missing nin lifts and spins Naruto on the ground until he is in a sitting position where Zabuza sends another devastating kick to his solar plexus.

The kick was so hard that Naruto slid past the slowly recovering Sasuke with the bloody face back to stop in front of Sakura who still kept her position in front of Tazuna.

Even Sakura could feel some compassion for Naruto right now, both of her team mates look like they just took two of the hardest hits she has ever seen.

As both teens shakily get back to their feet, Zabuza's clone walks to the middle of the clearing while the real Zabuza holds Kakashi prisoner on the water. Kakashi's horror is stretched out across both of his eyes, he was slowly leaking his chakra into the water to break the jutsu, but not fast enough to save his students, _"Damn you Zabuza, he is going to toy with them until he's had his fun, and then.."_

The clone Zabuza looks down on the shaky kneed teens, "You three have no right to be calling yourself ninja, in my village, ninja are born out of the academy as killers. Just because you got yourself a little head band like this one," the mist nin bends down and picks up Naruto's headband, "when I graduated, I needed to kill the other students before they gave me one of these."

When Zabuza looks down at the leaf head band in his hand he notices something off about this one. Normally the leaf had dark navy blue head-bands, but this one barely had any blue on it just a few spots and blue at the tips of the cloth. The rest of the fabric was a color and substance Zabuza knew all too well.

Naruto had started walking forward and noticed what the mist nin was looking at. "Well then, we have something in common, in order for me to graduate the academy I didn't have to do some stupid useless jutsu. In order to graduate I had to kill, but unlike your pansy ass who killed academy students. I KILLED A CHUNIN!"

Sprinting forward Naruto starts throwing Kunai getting a small laugh from Zabuza, "Didn't you learn your lesson about the shuriken last time?" Grunting out he waves his massive sword defending himself like last time, and after his swing just like last time Zabuza was ready for the other weapons Naruto would throw at his exposed spots after his swing.

And just as he predicted two shuriken were heading right at him, or, were they? According to Zabuza's trained eyes the two shuriken would pass right by his head if he stayed still. " HA, I guess your aim is still green from the academy."

Naruto's smirk tugging on the left of his face is all the clue Zabuza has that something is up, so as the shuriken are about to pass by his head he looks at them now that they are closer he can see they are not normal shuriken. Instead of a hole in the middle it looked like a ball bearing, and attached to the middle he could just barely make out the razor wire connecting them like bolas.

If Zabuza lets the wire wrap around his head then the spinning weapons would follow the wires faster and faster until they embed in his head.

Quickly dropping the headband Zabuza's incredibly fast hand reaches up grabbing the wire and ducking under the still spinning blades only to run chin first into Naruto's knee.

The strike is strong enough to send Zabuza back a few steps and holding his chin he can see Naruto put his trophy back on his forehead.

Then crossing his fingers Naruto yells out for all to hear, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU," bringing forth twenty dirty blondes into the clearing. They all start to surround Zabuza and rush in a the same time. Some jumped forward in like rockets spinning and bringing down twelve axe kicks at Zabuza's head. And the rest lunge forward bringing uppercuts from below.

Swinging his massive sword Zabuza cuts down most of the clones and sends five others flying up. The original Naruto rights himself and orders his clones to attack again. All five reach into holsters and pull out four shuriken for each hand then send them hurling down at Zabuza.

Laughing again to himself at seeing the blonde try the same attack all over again he prepares his sword to defend.

But this time Naruto and his clones aren't done as they simultaneously go through the hand signs of one of the stolen jutsu he learned from the secret scroll. Calling out as the eighty shuriken they threw come ten feet away from Zabuza, "MULTI SHADOW SHURIKEN JUTSU!"

Zabuza's eye and mouth widen under his bandages at the site of the shuriken multiply by ten, and the position of his clone attackers in the air have him surrounded by over eight hundred spinning razors coming for him.

Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna all stare wide eyed as Zabuza's clone gets hit from all sides by shuriken, ripping through the chakra holding it together it falls apart in hundreds of little splashes as the blades rip through. When the onslaught is finished the clone had dispelled in one final large splash spreading out and draining into the dirt around the shuriken.

Staring wide eyed at the spot where his clone was destroyed Zabuza can barely believe what just happened. The kid knew not one but two jonin level jutsu. The next thought that crosses through his mind is, _"there is something about this kid."_

When Zabuza see's Naruto again he is falling out of the air through the cloud of dispelled clones while reaching in his back back. When he lands Naruto pulls out his demon wind shuriken that each of them got from Kakashi.

"Sasuke, get your shuriken ready."

Taking Naruto's lead, Sasuke pulls out his own shuriken and with a flick of his wrist opens the large blades in front of him, mimicking the same pose Naruto was doing.

"_What are you planning Naruto, showing the enemy what were going to throw at him isn't very smart. I wonder if he does even plan that far ahead."_

Naruto bends his knee's slightly then yells, "NOW," then both boys of team 7 jump into the air, Sasuke higher than Naruto flips forward and throws his shuriken. Naruto twists into the air and uses the momentum from his turn and the power of his hips to send the shuriken flying right after Sasuke's which was closing in on Zabuza standing on the water.

When both boys land on their feet they watch the path of their projectiles close in on their target, Sasuke was thinking that if they had done the shadow shuriken jutsu this might have worked, but now Zabuza can see both coming right at him. _"Maybe he really doesn't think that far ahead."_

Smirking at the weapons he looks over them at the teen boys, and catches Sasuke's shuriken with his free hand easily. A tense breath is inhaled by three non blondes back on shore as the second shuriken spins on target. Seeing its trajectory Zabuza jumps up, but in the last second the shuriken turns vertical and moves up towards Zabuza's arm.

Still able to see where the blade was going Zabuza bends his arm to move it out of the path of the weapon but maintain his hold on Kakashi's prison.

"HA, you fools underestimated me..huh."

Right as the spinning blade was going to pass under his arm, Zabuza see's and hears the pop as the shuriken turns back into Naruto. He continues to spin with a kunai in his hand and reaching out he plunges the weapon to the hilt into Zabuza's bicep.

Naruto continues his momentum and falls into the lake leaving his kunai right where he left it, right in Zabuza's arm which was still holding the water prison.

Dismay spreads through the group back on land as Sakura whispers, "oh man I thought that was going to work, now we have lost the best chance we had so far."

"NARUTO YOU TEME, THINK NEXT TIME. We might not get another shot like that again." Sasuke yells and starts thinking of more strategies to get out of this bad mess.

Zabuza looks past the blood dripping out of his arm and back at Naruto bobbing in the water, "You little brat, your so fucking dead, so im gonna crush your sensei now and stick this kunai in your eye."

Naruto smiles back at Zabuza, "Nah thats ok you can keep the knife, and as for crushing Kakashi well I don't think you can do it."

Narrowing his eyes at the kid Zabuza decides to not to gloat any further and just kill Kakashi to rub it in the smug kids face, but after trying to pulse his chakra into the sphere he found that he couldn't. In fact he just noticed that his chakra control was feeling shakier by the second.

"Do you feel it yet?" Naruto sends his question to Zabuza with as much malice as he could while bobbing in the water.

But Zabuza could feel it now, _"PIOSON, that kid must have hit me with a poisoned kunai, FUCK." _His arm was starting to hurt now, more than just having a blade stuck in his muscle, now it felt as if his arm had been dipped in acid.

Zabuza had no choice now but to retreat and deal with this poison before it spreads to the rest of his system, and his thoughts on this matter were being echoed by a masked boy hiding in the trees watching from a distance.

Pulling his arm out of the sphere Zabuza jumps away before the water around the sphere explodes outward from Kakashi's pulse of chakra. Panting for a few breaths Kakashi takes a second to look back at Naruto and say, "That was incredible Naruto, very nicely done."

Naruto's head bobs down in the water for a second and when he comes back up, "Its like I said, you never know when you wanna poison someone."

Smiling at Naruto's joke Kakashi turns back to look at Zabuza, his arm was twitching holding on to the hilt of that big sword of his. Looking at the bleeding mist ninja Kakashi could tell what was going through his mind, he knows he should retreat and take an antidote but wants to finish his mission too. Zabuza decided on staying to fight and take his chances by rushing Kakashi with his big sword.

Kakashi meets the cleaver with his kunai, and the sound of clashing metal rings out through the area for a few bouts. When they separated after the last clash they held their ground, though Kakashi was steady and focused, but Zabuza was panting and now shaking too badly to hold onto the heavy sword.

"_This is bad, I cant get a grip on my sword, I need to finish this in one big strike, ill fish the old mans body out of the water later." _Strapping the heavy weapon to his back, Zabuza puts his hands together to form hand signs. Kakashi begins to copy his jutsu but has to stop a couple of times because Zabuza's hand wasn't responding right anymore. Forcing the hand to work Kakashi gets enough for his sharingan to copy the jutsu before Zabuza can finish, and to the terror of the missing ninja he heard Kakashi call out his most powerful jutsu, "WATER STYLE GIANT VORTEX SHOCKWAVE JUTSU."

And it was all over for Zabuza now and he knew it too, standing on the water as it violently turned into a spinning vortex coming right at him he thinks to himself as he is being swept away, _"how did he know, he did the same jutsu I was going to do."_

The rest of team 7 on land now had to hold onto anything they could to keep them from being swept away from the sudden rush of water, it was like having a river thrown at you. Tazuna was holding onto Sakura as hard as he could, and she was holding onto Sasuke as hard as she could to the annoyance of Sasuke holding onto the tree.

Zabuza was feeling powerfully disoriented, with the random water currents sending him this way and that, to his now numb arm which was starting to burn into his chest, and the trees were bruising and cutting him as he was swept away.

As the jutsu wears off and the water recedes Zabuza is pinned against a tree barely holding himself up, and with Kakashi running up and landing on a branch with his Kunai at the ready, he was defenseless. In a twitch Kakashi sends the blades flying, but the sound of clashing metal echo's through the trees when senbon needles come out of nowhere and knock them off course.

And in the next second as everyone tries to fiqure out what just happened and where, two more needles fly out of no where and stick into the side of Zabuza's neck.

Looking up and to the left where the wind was coming from stood the masked ninja on a high branch.

From first glance it was a teenage boy, but on his face was the hunter mask of a mist shinobi, as he stands there with the wind and leaves blowing behind him he looked mysterious.

"Thank you for softening him up for me, I am in your debt."

Kakashi narrows his eyes at the newcomer, "Judging by your look, your from the Mist Anbu hunter corps, am I right."

"Thats correct I ..."

"LIAR," Naruto yells out while walking forward to stand next to Kakashi.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Kakashi keeps his eyes on the strange kid and looks in the corner of his eye at Naruto.

Taking in a deep breath through his Nose, Naruto's red eyes bore into the dark slits of the white mask, "Its too bad for you that your standing upwind of us. Here I'll prove that he's a liar."

Naruto reaches down his right thigh and grabs a kunai and throws it at the limp form of Zabuza, right for the middle of the top of his head. But a senbon stops it.

Kakashi looks back to the kid in the tree's, "What was that? Why are you protecting the body?" Kakashi starts walking forward but starting to move in between the kid and Zabuza.

"The body is mine alone the deal with, I wont let you touch him?" The boys only movement is putting one hand behind his back.

Naruto moves to stand closer to Kakashi, and to Zabuza too. "You lie pretty good, but its not looking good for you pal, Kakashi is going to take care of you while I go and take off Zabuza's head."

"No, I told you that I wont allow you to touch him." Now the hand in the front suddenly has sen bon between each finger.

Kakashi and Naruto now have a kunai each and each stare down the mask.

"Naruto?" Kakashi calls out but doesn't turn to look at him, "how are you sure that he isn't who he says he is, I need to know why now!"

Lifting a finger to tap his nose, "Like I said, he is standing up wind and I can smell Zabuza on him, smells like sweat and rabbit."

A strange crackling can be heard behind both of their backs and in another instant, the boy with the mask disappears.

Both turn back to see what the sound was, and they turn in time to see a strange thin rectangle made of ice, and the masked boy was pulling Zabuza into it. When both Kakashi and Naruto rush the ice it starts to crumble in seconds until it disappears.

Kakashi jumps up to the branch where the boy in the mask first appeared, and there was crumble ice against the bark and down at the bottom of the tree.

Jumping back down into the middle of the clearing, Kakashi lands in a crouch and then pulls his head band down to cover his sharingan. "Its over, at least for now. Good call Naruto, and very good job today."

The rest of the group joins together in the middle around Kakashi. Tazuna cant help himself from saying, "I cant believe we survived all that, and I cant believe what it is you people can do."

Sakura chimes in looking at Sasuke's turned back, "And Sasuke was so cool the way he charged in at Zabuza like that."

Naruto frowns at her wondering what she was watching the whole time.

Kakashi walks over to Sakura and take his back pack back from her, "Well, we have survived again, lets get to Tazuna's and take a rest."

He made it three steps before Kakashi went rigid for a second then fell face first passed out.

All of them rush their downed jonin, Sakura checks his pulse. It was fast but not too fast, "I think he has chakra exhaustion."

Naruto picks his back back up to, it had snagged on top of a bush when it was swept up by the water. "Well like Kakashi said, lets get to Tazuna's." Stopping to turn and look at Sakura and Sasuke Naruto frowns and says next, "Why dont you guys be useful for once, pick up and carry Kakashi."

And without a backwards glance Naruto starts walking away towards Tazuna's, "COME ON!"

With his back to them Naruto cant see the looks Sasuke and Sakura were giving him, pure murderous anger.

Tazuna starts following the blonde and looks over his shoulder too, "You know, technically since im a foreman I can say this, he has been working more than you"

Looking at each other they give in to reality and pick up the unconscious Kakashi, one under each arm and start moving to catch up to the others.

Hours later Kakashi slowly wakes up to find he is laying on a futon in a house with the sound of water out of the window, trying to sit up he makes enough noise to catch the attention of the woman coming in the room, "Ah, your awake, now you lay back down and rest."

The rest of his team walks in and sits around Kakashi.

The older ninja looks at each of them then says, "Well I used way more chakra than I should have, so youv'e had some time to think about this. Tell me what we know about the situation."

Tazuna had come upstairs after hearing the sound of people moving and stayed quiet to hear Sasuke speak.

"We know that Zabuza works with a partner, and he has a teleportation Jutsu."

Kakashi uses most of his strength to sit up and prop himself against the wall, "Yes, ice has something to do with it, which is also disconcerting since so few Ninja use it allot of their jutsu is unknown. What else?"

Sakura almost hops while sitting on her knees to answer , "We know that while they were working together the masked kid was to get Zabuza out from being killed, but he was injured and poisoned. So where ever they have ran off to heal, its going to take longer or maybe he even died from the poison."

"Possibly, but I think that kid is a real pro, hitting him in the neck with senbon would give the kid in the mask a chance to make it look like he had killed him, he probably hit the right nerve points to slow the heart enough to keep him alive but slow the spread of poison. The chances are good that we are going to see them again. Its like you said Sakura, Zabuza is going to have to heal longer and the bridge will be finished by next week so we have a chance that Zabuza will attack before he is a hundred percent. If that happens we have a good chance of winning the fight, but I don't hope for the best."

Each teen frowns at these words and wait for Kakashi to explain.

Looking at each of them Kakashi continues, "We will take advantage of this free time to train to become even stronger, after all if a ninja fight a battle then survives and expects to fight the same foe again they must come up with new tricks but become stronger too. Never use the same attacks and expect to get the same results, and now we are going to start a training regimen that is going to be the hardest you have ever faced."

Pausing to enjoy the undivided attention the silver haired jonin was getting as each teen leaned in to find out what they were going to be doing.

"Your going to be climbing trees."

The pause doesn't last long as each of them chew over what the jonin just said, but like almost always Naruto ends the silence first, "WHAT THE FUUC..."

"CCCCKKKKKK, HUH?" Gauto had heard that Zabuza had returned. And with out Tazuna's head, and like anyone he has ever employed that has disappointed him, he wanted to yell at him.

Walking up to the bed he noticed the the boy with the mask was working away at Zabuza's arm, using some glass cups and fire he was lighting something flammable on the wound and putting the cup over the flame. The fire extinguished after eating up the oxygen in the glass creating a suction, and as soon as Haku pumps chakra into the wound a bloody green ooze comes out of the wound.

Gauto stops and puts his hand over his nose, "Let me repeat myself, what the fuck."

Haku continues to work on Zabuza's arm like he didn't hear the small man. And Zabuza's eyes are staring out to the wall where the two samurai were standing just laying sideways looking angry. Gauto gets his courage and walks up to grab a hold of Zabuza's neck, and finds that his hand is now feeling very strange, a sharp thousands of pin pricks feeling in his hand.

Looking down at his hand he notices that it is grey and bluish looking, it was almost frozen stiff. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHH." Screaming and grabbing his hand while walking backwards prompted the Samurai to run forward and drawing their swords. But one of them never had a chance when Haku suddenly appears in between the samurai and has their swords in his hands, twisting in a flash Haku took both blades and impaled the one with the goatee in the stomach pinning him to the floor.

Gauto and the samurai with the beanie shake in fear as Haku walks between them saying, "You have tried my patience, I am beyond any kind of bad mood, master Zabuza will complete his mission no matter what, now get out both of you."

Walking fast to his body guard as he was pulling his sword out of the corpse then turns, "One chance, thats all you have left." The quickly moves for the door.

"GAUTO!" Haku yells but still doesn't look at him as Gauto stops but stands with shaking knees to turn and listen again. "Have your man take that trash out with him."

Blinking and looking at the former second half of his personal guard he jerks his head at the beanie wearing samurai to do it. After they had both left Haku apologizes to his master for the noise and continues to heal him.

Zabuza cant help but get angrier at how useless he was right now, he was going to have to completely rely on Haku until the nerve pain inducing and chakra numbing poison the Demon Brother used.

"He is going to die for this, that kid is getting a slow kunai to the eye."

"He fought you fiercely, he never once showed fear, just more determination and focus. Just like how you fight. A demon of the leaf."

Zabuza laughs, but that kind of sounded right. He had faced down many ninja on battle fields across the ninja world, many hard ninja but few that had the intensity and murderous intent in them like that kid had. And even more disturbing to Zabuza as another wave of hot needles and nausea hits him, is the realization that those eyes he saw today reminded him of the eyes he saw every time in the mirror. Dark and evil, with the crimson color and narrow slits the kid looked even more demonic then him.

The anger at these thoughts is what helps Zabuza work through the pain, "That kid may be what you say, but the Demon of the Mist will keep that title when I put him down."

This was fun, what do you think? Let me know in a review. Im starting to get things darker as Naruto now has the chance to draw blood, the next chapter is going to be what im sure your all expecting, the tree climbing. Character development and fights in the forest ahead, will Naruto be the first to reach the top of the tree, will Zabuza be ready in a week to assault the bridge crew. Im still have fun with this, some dude sent me a pm saying im going to write two more chapters then quit, what ever dude, how many stories have you tried writing while working full time. Later


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

I dont own any rights to the Naruto franchise, im just a fan with a different idea so as always please dont sue me or whatever.

Chapter 8: The Forest of Chakra!

Standing in the middle of the local forest of wave country were four ninja. The wind had picked up enough speed to send leaves flying between the tree's, one leaf flew into the middle of Naruto's forehead on top of his scratched leaf village symbol.

Naruto was looking very annoyed, and in a quick huff he blows the leaf off as he watches Kakashi just stand there leaning on his crutches. "SO Kakashiclops, your actually on time for one of our training sessions but your making as much sense as a book on how to read."

Sakura, after thinking about what Naruto said began to agree with him.

Kakashi as always was looking at them with the same bored lazy eye, "Im not joking around Naruto, I was serious when I said your training was to climb a tree. But there is just one thing," he pauses for affect, "No hands."

Naruto looked even more annoyed than before as he sneers at the limp looking jonin. Sakura had a strange that doesn't make sense look on her face. And Sasuke, like Kakashi rarely changed his facial expression but Kakashi could see the glint of a challenge in his eye. Kakashi knew that while Sasuke was still growing up in the Uchiha clan he would have been exposed to most of the common ninja skills by his clan members.

"Well then, since I have some skeptics I'll just show you what I mean."

Kakashi then slowly turns and shuffles towards the closest tree, forms a quick seal to focus his chakra making the grass at his feet move like an outward pulse of air came from under his shoes.

Then the looks Kakashi was getting from his two lighter haired students changed to shock as he made contact with his feet on the tree trunk and continued to walk up until he hung upside down looking at them.

"There you see, the object of this lesson is to use your chakra to hold yourself to the tree," he then throws down three kunai at each of their feet, "Get a running start and use the knife to mark how high up the tree you get. And when you can reach the top then you have completed the training."

Sasuke and Sakura both bent down and picked up their kunai, but Naruto was back to looking annoyed at Kakashi.

"Humph, what is it now, Naruto?"

Narrowing his eyes at Kakashi, Naruto says with a growl in his voice, "Your still not making any sense. When are you actually going to teach us how to be ninja? When are you going to teach us at least one jutsu, Im starting to think that you don't know what your doing as a teacher. HELL THE ONLY THINGS IVE LEARNED FROM YOU IS THAT YOUR ALWAYS LATE AND A PERVERT WHO CANT STOP READING!"

Sakura had instinctively begun to move to stand over and little behind Sasuke when Naruto had started yelling, much to Sasuke's annoyance at the both of them.

Kakashi's only reaction was to raise his eyebrow, "Oh really Naruto, I thought you were smarter than this. All your training leading up to now has been the foundation of every ninja skill. All your D rank missions to get the three of you used to working together, and your reactions to our last two ninja attacks proved I did a good job with that."

Kakashi slowly starts making his way back down the tree, strangely with crutches, "And Naruto, not only is the ability to scale any surface with chakra a skill all ninja need to master, but a training tool that can make you even more powerful than before. Even in the future for personal training you can be creative on how difficult the chakra exercise is, and it will increase your strength and make your jutsu more efficient."

Coming to stand in front of the teens, Kakashi closes his exposed eye and holds up his right hand with his index finger up, "Chakra, as im sure all three of you know, is the foundation of ninja ability. This exercise has the purpose of giving you the edge of more maneuverability, but forces you to use your chakra precisely and steadily, which isn't easy. If I were to teach you a jutsu and you were to face off with someone using the same jutsu then the one with the better chakra control and reserves of chakra wins. Because this exercise uses chakra it will force your body to expel more than your used to, which is like working a muscle and will increase your chakra stamina. And more importantly, sending chakra down to your feet through your chakra points is a difficult task, the better you get at it means the stronger and more intense your jutsu will be. And when you learn to make this kind of exercise second nature then your ability to control chakra will evolve to the next level, in fact some people progress even further."

Naruto folds his arms and takes a slight defiant step towards Kakashi, "Fine, if this will make me stronger then I will overcome."

Picking up his kunai out of the ground Naruto goes to a tree just like the other two and looks up.

All three go through the mental exercises they learned in the academy; feel their chakra core just behind the navel, feel its spread through the body like tightly wound strings wrapped around their veins. Then concentrate that flow of energy by flexing on their core of power like a muscle to increase the current of chakra to a part of the body and hold it there.

Normally a ninja would send their chakra to their hands weaving signs to fold the energy into specific unique patterns, adding different patterns of overlapping energies together with those hand signs to create jutsu.

But as each of them sent chakra down to their feet they noticed it was harder to keep that energy close to the surface of their skin, instead it flowed out into the grass in different speeds for each of them.

Then as if all three of them heard the shot to start a race, they ran for their trees.

Three sets of feet hit tree bark. Sasuke's first step was a success and he continued his run up the tree for another ten steps before losing his footing and slashing at the tree before he fell. Naruto's foot hit the tree, and immediately the bark exploded under his foot leaving a smoking dent in the tree. And as Naruto and Sasuke hit the ground they both hear footsteps continue up a tree.

Sakura had just taken her last step up before jumping with a twist of her hips sand lands on the branch that Kakashi had been hanging from earlier. She looks down at the rest of her team and gives a victory sign while sticking out her tongue.

"Well well, it looks like Sakura has the best chakra control out of the group, looks like someone hasn't become the strongest yet. And as for the Uchiha's, well they couldn't have been that great if this is what we can expect from the last of them." Kakashi's goading had worked, both boys glared at Kakashi, then at Sakura, and finally back to their own trees.

And then the race began again. For the next couple of hours they kept training. Each of them giving their all, Sakura still made it up the highest out of all three but she had to stop before Sasuke and Naruto. So she sat trying to catch her breath while watching the boys train, Sasuke had many more slashes in his tree going further up than his first. Naruto wasn't getting as high up as Sasuke, and he had even less slash marks from his kunai in his tree, but there were many smoking burnt spots instead.

Sakura kept watching as Sasuke kept running, then slipping and slashing his tree. On his way back down to the ground she was mesmerized by the boys sweat covered body and her imagination began running.

But she was pulled out of her thoughts when to her right the sound of Naruto crashing to the ground startled her. She watched the dirty blonde spring to his feet clenching his fists and roars his frustrations out louder than the last time.

"_Ha, there he goes again, like always he gets frustrated and throws a tantrum. Back in the academy he used to attack the other kids when he got too frustrated, then again that was after kids made fun of him."_

Sakura was pulled out of her thought when she watched Naruto fall again, but this time in his rage he bares his fangs during his roar and then slashes his claws into his tree. And to her amazement the claw marks were barely smoking too.

"_Its strange how much he burns the tree with his chakra, and his animal like features I always thought were strange too. What is it about Naruto that makes him so different."_

Sakura's curiosity had been peeked as old questions about Naruto had come up, so she waited until Naruto stopped attacking the tree.

"Hey Naruto?"

Spinning around fast with his hands out wide with claws and teeth bared he yells, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT PINKIE?!"

A little taken back she holds a hand under her chin, and even Sasuke stops to look over after Naruto's outburst.

"Um, well, you see... the thing is."

"Out with it chick! What is it? Are you going to tell me how to climb trees like the know-it-all you were in school?"

Feeling a little angry over the treatment she was getting from Naruto, her courage returns. "Hey dont yell at me, all I wanted was to ask you if you had a Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto, taken back by the question didn't answer but looked at her with his head tilted and questioning look on his face.

Sasuke was listening now too, even he had thought a few times that Naruto may be hiding a hidden power. And besides, if Naruto has a Kekkei Genkai then that is just one more thing that the blonde would have over him.

"Well Naruto, the reason I ask is you heal really fast, are immune to poison, your teeth have fangs, your hands have claws, your eyes are slitted, and when you get angry and using your chakra it gets hotter around you. I mean come on your blackening and burning that tree by touching it."

Sasuke chimes in, "Yeah, what are you, an Inuzuka or a cousin of their clan."

Looking back and forth between the two of them, Naruto could see that both of them were sincere in their questions. They were honestly curious, and for the first time they wanted to get to know him.

Crossing his arms and turning sideways to look at them out the corner of his eye he says, "Im not telling you guys." And then turns just in time to see the disappointed look on Sakura's face and the pissed off look on Sasuke's, and then goes right back to climbing the tree ignoring them both.

Back at Tazuna's house Kakashi was sitting at the family table being served tea by Tsunami, he was stuck on a conversation he had a few months back with the third hokage.

"_Kakashi," the third hokage grips the tip of his hat as he turns to look at the silver haired jonin, "I am going to ask you to do something that I asked Iruka to do for me when Naruto first came to learn from him."_

_Kakashi was standing in his usual slack stance, "Something your worried about?_

"_I am keeping my eyes open, but the ones who are concerned are one the village council. Particularly Danzo who insists that the Jinchuriki be trained in the anbu corps as he would say it. The other council members fear of Naruto getting too strong in the Anbu corps is all that keeps them on my side. But, his favor is limited, as you know from first hand experience how much trouble Naruto can cause after years of capturing him after many of his "pranks". He has only me looking out for his best interests on the council."_

_Kakashi absentmindedly was reaching for his book but froze while listening to his kage. "Well, he did have some close calls over the years. Some of his pranks even got him a few attempted civilian assassinations. The worst was when the Uchiha clan had caught Naruto for the third time sneaking into their compound and they roughed him up so bad he had to go to the hospital. He would have died from mistreatment in the hospital if I hadn't posted up in his room. He really doesn't have anyone else in the world but us is what I hear you saying, and now im sensing a "But." Kakashi closes the gap to stand next to the hokage and stare his one eye out on the village._

"_But, his actions and his treatment of other people has the council at my heals, and there is only so far I can assure them until they start making political demands where I will have to compromise on their legal entitlements. Eventually Naruto would have the council screaming for us to do something about him, and I would have to agree."_

_Kakashi continues to listen, but his frown was his only sign to his concern._

"_What I need to keep from happening is letting the council members fear have them listen to and back Danzo's repeated suggestions to vote Naruto into the Anbu corps property. And I know the old hawk, he will convince them that Naruto being a jinchuriki must have special secret classification above and beyond the anbu. Which would legally mean he would be in the perfect situation for Danzo to force me send him...there."_

_Turning to look into the Kage's eyes, Kakashi knew what the old man was saying, "Root!? _

_Kakashi knew Naruto was tough and very stubborn willed, but in Root he would be at the mercy of Anbu who are not afraid to use the worst of the worst but effective brainwashing techniques. Naruto would be a killing machine with the power of the Nine Tailed Fox demon at the disposal of a power hungry sociopath. Hell Danzo would probably use Naruto to destabilize the ninja world into another war._

"_Kakashi!"_

_Pulled out of his thoughts the grey haired jonin listens intently and stares into the aged face of his leader._

"_I need you to find Naruto's humanity, I need you to find a way to get to him and make him into a leaf ninja. I need to you to help me find out if Naruto's soul can blaze with the will of fire, or if his soul just burns with hate."_

Back to the present Kakashi takes a sip of his tea and continues to think, "_Naruto definitely has the potential to be a strong ninja, he may even already have the instinct to kill if his fridge is any sign. But lord hokage is right, the boys behavior makes him in my opinion, very fox like. Very secretive, very aggressive, and seems to hate everyone. What a mission, I have train and make Naruto into a model leaf nin, but keep my eye out for evil intent."_

Taking the last sip of his tea Kakashi lifts his mask back up and turns to look at Tsunami who had been staring at Kakashi's face was biting her finger while stroking her thigh as her legs rubbed together.

Kakashi smiles under his mask and thinks, "_Oh my, time to test my endurance."_

Back in the forest the next day was Sasuke and Naruto back infront of their trees.

Each of them took turns to focus their chakra.

Sakura had had enough of the bickering and backhanded comments about her getting to the top of her tree first and had told both of them how to focus their chakra.

And today they both were in a race to match Sakura's success and reach the top. Every once and a while they would stare each other down and then climb even higher.

Naruto had caught up to Sasuke, which made Sasuke go up three slash marks. Then Naruto went up four slash marks past his raven haired rival, and they kept at it at this pace the whole day.

Sakura was spending her days with Tazuna as his guard while he worked to complete his bridge. And later that night at dinner she was very unsuccessfully trying to convey to the boys how sad and impoverish the town was while Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down.

It started when Sasuke had quickly snatched the first piece of fish which was the one Naruto had been reaching for, and now the race was on again.

Almost like they were trying to continue their race in the forest but with their dinner they ate furiously. After Sasuke had finished he jumped up and called out for more, then turned and puked his whole dinner behind him.

Naruto, leaning back and putting his hands on his stomach lets out a loud belch, "Like I said, I never throw up, like you loser?"

Sasuke jumps forward slamming his hands on the table glaring at Naruto who jumps up in turn and starts reaching with his claws for Sasuke's face.

But before both of them could get into another fight that would send them rolling and flying around the dinning room Kakashi put a hand on each of the boys heads and slammed them back into their seats.

"Now now boys, dinner isn't about a competition its about rebuilding your chakra for more training tomorrow. You cant do that by burning up the calories right now with a fight, and definitely not by throwing up!"

Naruto rolled his head out of under Kakashi's hand and bares his teeth at Sasuke, "Then tell prissy pants here to stop staring me down and try to steal my food before I give him some scars."

"And I need this food more, my path to power is more important than yours, in fact my goals have honor and purpose! I dont even think you have a purpose or goal at all so what are you even doing here!"

Before Naruto can give his heated retort, Inari; the quiet brooding youngest member of Tazuna's family says, "Your all stupid, and your going to die!"

All eyes turn to Inari as the boy stares off at the wall, Sakura looks where Inari's eyes are stuck to on the wall. "Say Inari, why are you so sad all the time, and why do you keep staring at that torn picture?"

The ninja could feel the three civilians take in a collective gasp, their bodies tense just enough to tell they were affected greatly by Sakura's question. Then Tazuna stood up and put his hands on Inari's shoulders, and told everyone the story of Kaiza the brave. And when he had told them all of how the hero of wave country was murdered and used as a submissive fear tactic on the village, Inari wept.

Sakura feeling and looking sad turned to Sasuke who had a far away look in his eyes with just a little bit of sadness. Kakashi looked back in forth between the two adults as they began to tear up.

But Naruto had heard enough, he stood and clenched his fists in the air with one foot up on the stool and declared, "Whatever you weak little runt, if someone takes from you then you take from them. If someone hurts you, then you hurt them back. If someone comes to kill you or your family and is dumb enough to leave you alive, then you spend your time until you can look them in the eye and stab them in the heart. Because you have no courage you needed daddy to make you brave is why your weak, if you want to live your life in this pitiful way then your worse than scum!"

"THATS ENOUGH, Naruto!" Kakashi was sternly looking into Naruto's eyes telling him with a glare he had gone too far.

Inari feeling hot from anger yells through tears, "Yeah well your the idiot here, nothing you do and no training will make you strong enough to stop Gauto, he'll just hire more goons until your all dead! Especially you, you INSANE ANIMAL!"

Kakashi barely caught Naruto when he lunged forward swiping a punch at Inari's head. Holding his arm around the blonds shoulders Kakashi had to grab one of Naruto's arms and hold it behind the teens back to keep him from squirming away.

But Kakashi's hold didn't stop Naruto's mouth. "You little shit, you talk to me like that again and I'll gut you. Your a pathetic weakling that should go and crawl into a ball somewhere and die from feeling sorry for yourself. Your not willing to fight for your life then you get to be a sheep and do what your told until it is time to be culled!"

Looking over his shoulder Naruto looked into Kakashi's eye to show him his rage for the most part had subsided so the jonin didn't fight Naruto as he jerked himself out of his hold and walked to the door to kick it open and run off into the night.

Inari too twisted out of his Grandfathers grab and ran off somewhere leaving a slightly stunned group behind.

A few hours later Kakashi had moved with the quiet of a ninja and found Inari sitting on the edge of the house's outer walkway over the water. He moved and finally made a sound as he positioned himself beside the young boy.

"Can I sit here?"

Not hearing a objection the jonin sat down and dangled his feet just above the water.

"You know, you shouldn't take what Naruto say's too personally, or think that he has something personal against you. He's actually like that to everyone, there isn't one person that Naruto is nice to."

Inari slightly mumbles, "he's a big jerk."

Kakashi fold his arms and laughs a little, "Yeah he can be a jerk, which has to be the nicest name ive heard Naruto being called. But listening to him yell at you I realized that Naruto had done something I have never heard him do before. He gave you advice."

Inari looks up very confused at Kakashi.

Kakashi does his upside down eye smile and continues, "Naruto always insults, attacks verbally and physically. He always makes a joke to put someone down and seem smart, but this time he spoke on ways to better your life. He showed in his own way that he cares, if only a little about you. You see, he grew up never knowing his parents, never being loved, always watching out for himself. Because of this, many of the ninja of the leaf village including me believe that is part of the reason why he is the way he is. Always feeling alone and not wanted must have been the worst feeling of his life. But, Naruto does not stay down. Once knocked down he gets back up and faces his challenge. Ive watched him his whole life, and Ive never once seen him cry. Once he was in the academy as a small boy he worked hard everyday to gain more strength. We humans gain more confidence when we gain more strength, and the repetitions necessary make us better and faster than we were before. Naruto knows what it means to be strong, and as bad as what he said to you was, im sure he has said it to himself at one point too in order to get past his own pain. He hates his own weakness and works hard to rid himself of it. And, even as dark as his own words were to you, he told you his way to be strong because he would rather not see you wallow in your pain too. Maybe, for the first time, Naruto is showing caring in his own way."

Inari had been staring at the masked man, and turning back to the dark sea he thinks on these words.

And Kakashi let the silence hang while Inari worked the words through his young brain. Then Tsunami had come outside calling for Inari to come to bed and the boy ran off inside the warm house.

Slowly standing up Kakashi tests his legs by bending his knees slightly, then all of a sudden with barely a bend to his knees Kakashi springs into the air. Then landing lightly on the roof tiles of Tazuna's family house Kakashi looks down at Naruto who was laying on the tiles with his hands behind his head.

"Oh Naruto, there you are. Say did you hear all that?"

Frowning up at the jonin Naruto growls out, "How could I not hear you, you were right below me. And your wrong about me, I dont care about the kid!"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow and waits for Naruto to continue.

"I just hate weakness. That kid wouldn't survive in nature, he would be so scared that he would cry while something ate him."

"Hehehe, well Im not so sure about that, you both do have allot in common. You both have faced and dealt with loss, you both even have had fathers willing to die for you." Kakashi wasn't staring at anything in particular but he kept his eyes still as he felt Naruto's gaze on him.

"Whatever, big deal. You have been "watching me my whole life" and you think that means you know what im thinking, the hell with you dog face."

"So, you know it was me then huh?"

"That hair of yours, lets just say you better hope your never in a line up, your kinda memorable. Even with your white Anbu dog mask I could recognize you. Not to mention I know your scent, after all you have been the one to catch me for many years. Which I guess it makes sense that they would pick my baby sitter to be my teacher, you and that stolen sharingan."

Kakashi almost flinched, he was that surprised. And the heat of the comment made him decide to switch tactics.

"Say Naruto, ive got a question for you. Do you remember, im mean before everything, being the Nine Tailed Fox!"

In that instant after Kakashi had finished his sentence Naruto's world went red, and the sound of the wind and ocean was deafening in the silence between them. In his mind he was in shock and in that moment quickly caught the muscles in his face from pulling back in surprise. In the next moment he tried to organize his thoughts, but they were racing out of control.

"_WHAT DID HE SAY?...WHAT DO I DO NOW?... HOW DOES HE KNOW?...HOW LONG HAS HE KNOWN?...IS THIS A TRAP?...DO I TRY AND KILL HIM?...WHAT DO I SAY?...NOOOOOOOOOOOO! CALM DOWN!"_

Looking over at the jonin who was staring and watching every reaction he askes, "What are you talking about Kakashi, your not making any sense?"

Kakashi waits then says, "I know that according to the interrogation of Mizuki that he told you that you have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of you, and that you said you knew. He said you were not surprised, so I ask again. Do you remember being the fox demon?"

Naruto slowly stands up and faces the jonin, "You think a boy can go through his whole life being called demon and not figure things out, you think that fear and hate in the eyes of people who just look at you doesn't send a message. You people of the leaf village hate me, and I hate them in return, they tried to kill me, so I attacked just as lethal. If what I do reminds you of a fox then yeah, I guess it could make sense since I have him locked up in me. But you know the truth just like me, I treat people the way Im treated. So if im a demon, then its because the leaf is making me into one, and I dont have a problem with that."

Putting his hand on his hip on the side without the crutch Kakashi says, "You still havent answered my question."

"I haven't felt any demon power, nor heard any voices in my head to tell me what to do or what to think, so to answer your question, NO!"

Looking into Naruto's intent expression Kakashi decided to relent, "You do have great potential Naruto, but your goal of gaining ultimate strength will never succeed in the way your doing it. A human being doesn't reach their full potential from rage, they gain power when something or someone they love is in danger. A humans need to protect is much more powerful than a humans need for revenge. Anyway, its late, lets go inside and get some rest so you can get right back to training tomorrow."

Turning and walking back to one of the house windows Kakashi hears Naruto run and jump off the roof to take off in the direction of the tree climbing training ground.

Thinking sadly to himself Kakashi shakes his head as he watches Naruto race away, _"Naruto, you have to start listening now, your at the stage in your ninja training that if you dont change your ways you may never become stronger than a genin. There is more than one way to discover strength."_

The morning sun was shining through the trees of the forest, just bright enough to make solid beams of light shining through the shadows.

The sounds of the forest waking up were getting louder, birds chirping, trees groaning as they heated up, animals rustling in the foliage.

And working his way through one of the small meadows and its bushes was a boy dressed in a pink kimono. Every once and awhile he would grasp a hand full of grass or flowers and put them in his basket.

Walking like he was in a daze he was looking at every surface in order to find the herbs and fungi he needs to make the medicine that will purge the left over bits of poison in his masters muscles. _"Im failing Master Zabuza, I cannot find the black worm moss in this area. The air is as moist here as it is in Kiri so I was hoping the moss would grow here too. If we cant fully remove the poison from his muscles his arm wont heal fully before the target finishes his bridge. And we need to be ready for this team, that blonde kid and Kakashi of the Sharingan will be our biggest obstacles."_

Walking around the base of a large tree he looks around its base and sees none of the black brown fungi that he needs, then he looks up. The tree had slash marks running up the trunk of the tree, and ninja sandal prints could be barely made out on the bark over and over again. _"What is this?"_

Turning in a semi circle he sees another tree just like this one, and when he turns again he see's the dirty form of the little blonde leaf ninja sleeping in the middle of the clearing.

Shock can be seen in Haku's eyes as his mind races, _"Its him, the one who poisoned Master Zabuza, he's all alone out here and I have six senbom in my belt. I will do as I must."_

Haku puts down his basket in the grass and stealthily stalks forward the sleeping boy. Careful to not make a sound he gets right next to him and bends down pulling out two senbom and placing them in his fingers. Positioning his hand, Haku aims his needles at the boys carotid artery and between his spine for the cord, _"A quick and easy death for a little demon, while I could have taken care of you when we attack your team later, your will die for your actions!"_

And in one swift motion Haku struck his targets perfectly, just as his master taught him.

Keeping his eyes trained on his target he waits the thirty four milliseconds it usually takes for the quick spirt of blood and paralyzed death of the leaf nin. But instead of blood, the skin around the needles begin to expand like a balloon. And before the full second finishes, Haku has enough time to widen his eyes before Naruto's clone blows up with the Exploding Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Haku had no chance to defend himself, he took the blast crouched on his knees and the force slammed into his torso. As he was flying back through the air Haku could feel his burnt skin cracking and his shirt melting in places to his torso.

His flight stops abruptly when he impacts a tree and settles there grimacing in pain.

Then he hears him, Naruto bursts out of the bushes and runs at full speed at Haku, right hand snags a kunai from its holster in a flash. And in the last step Naruto slashes down into the ground running the tip through the dirt into and upward slash that would embed the kunai into the base of Haku's skull under the jaw.

When the knife finds purchase the sound of broken ice and the thud from the tree hits his ears.

Looking at Haku during his attack was like watching someone who was made of water lean back and slip into the small sheet of ice at his back.

And just like last time Haku made his escape teleporting away leaving Naruto to rage and roar through the forest looking for his prey. But the only scent left of him was in his basket back by the training ground.

Kicking the basket Naruto spills the herbs back to the forest floor and throws his kunai back up at the top of his score marks on his tree thinking on his frustrating morning. Not only was he not at the top of the tree after a full night of training, but he missed his chance to kill an enemy for a second time.

"_I will admit that I feel myself getting stronger, I already have lethal instincts that I have kept at bay for too long. But im not..."_

"Hey Naruto!"

Turning to look over at Sasuke as he walked back into the clearing he snorts as his response.

"Dobe, did you completely forget about breakfast, Kakashi had to send me out here to find your sorry ass." Then Sasuke really takes in the area around him, a part of the ground had been blasted, and one of the trees had what looked like a piece of burnt shirt and way more moisture than there should be at the ground. "What happened here?"

"Six feet happened." Naruto with his hands on his hips stares down Sasuke, but the other boy looked at Naruto like he just said something in a foreign language.

"What are you saying dobe?"

Naruto looks back up to his tree where he threw his kunai, "Im six feet ahead of you, loser!" Then Naruto runs right back up the tree to go get his knife, before he slips and falls he slashes the tree then lands right back in front of Sasuke, "make that ten feet!"

Then the race between the boys starts agian.

Breakfast had been missing the boys, at first it was just one and it was quiet, but with Sasuke missing Sakura wouldn't shut up.

So Kakashi had taken the chatty girl with him to the forest looking for Naruto and Sasuke. And after they had made it to the clearing with the scarred tree's she was finally not talking for awhile.

"SAAAAAASUUUUUKEEEEE?"

"_Uhg, she never quits."_

But after she continued calling out his name to the empty clearing Kakashi was starting to worry about the boys when he too saw the battle damage done to the area.

Then pulling both of them out of their worried thoughts was the kunai that sliced through the air and embed in the ground at their feet. Following the path the Kunai took their eyes went up, and up to the tops of the trees where both Sasuke and Naruto were staring down at them.

Then Sasuke with smirk calls out, "I made it to the top, we both did, finally!"

"YAY SASUKE, YOUR THE BEST!" Sakura's inner fan girl couldn't control her from clasping her hands together and giving a few little hops in her joy.

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at how fast they both mastered this exercise, "Thats great news boys, then starting tomorrow your both working as bodyguards on the bridge."

Sasuke looks over at Naruto who was still looking at him with that challenge on his face, "Lets go dobe, the contest is over."

Naruto snorts at him and says before jumping back down, "Yeah, and I won, my tree is taller."

Sasuke in a rage rushes down to beat Naruto to the bottom, and in a blur he appeared right next to Kakashi and Sakura who were still looking up. Sasuke almost looked up too but didn't need to when Kakashi took two steps forward and caught the unconscious falling Naruto.

"Hmmn, chakra exhaustion, he has been at this for almost thirty two hours. Oh well, maybe he gets the day off then. Come on guys lets go back."

In a deeper darker forest back on the mainland there was Gauto's hideout built in the trees like a massive luxury tree house. And inside one of the locked rooms was Zabuza's and Haku's quarters. In the last five days they had both not left except Haku earlier this morning, and when he came back no one could get them to answer the door.

Gauto finally came knocking and everyone finally left them alone after Zabuza's sword came through the wall just above the small gangsters head and killing his only remaining samurai gaurd.

Gauto finally retreated when he heard Zabuza gruffly say behind the door that the bridge builder would die tomorrow.

The inside of the room was a sign of Zabuza's frustration, almost every bit of furniture and decoration had been broken, slashed, or thrown across the room.

Zabuza's arm had not fully healed. While he had enough power and strength the wield his big sword after letting his body heal for the last couple days he still wasn't at a hundred percent. The poison that he had been exposed to had been deposited right into his muscle and his blood stream. And worse, its was the same poison that the Demon Brothers used which not only killed but was designed in order to disable ninja by killing muscle fibers and disrupting the chakra network.

But he needed to fulfill his contract with Gauto to get the rest of his money, and it was a stupid idea for any ninja to face an equal leveled opponent when you were not your best. And worse his chakra could falter during a technique leaving an opening to be taken out.

But he still had a strategy that Haku had deduced watching their fight that could help him out maneuver Kakashi, and they already came up with a plan.

But now, after Haku returned with his new wounds, Zabuza had raged that he now had to change his plan. But after calming down and watching Haku clean and apply salve before bandaging his arms and chest Zabuza decided that their original plan would still work.

Haku would distract and disable the teens while Zabuza would take out Kakashi. The only change that needed to be added to the original plan was to take out the little blonde one first. If either one of them were in a position to kill the little leaf nin they would. Both of their wounds had been given to them from the genin, and Zabuza couldnt stand the fact that he had been so easily beaten by a rookie.

"Tomorrow Haku, we finish this!"

There is another chapter, a little shorter than the last couple but I didn't really want to spend too much time on the tree climbing. The only thing I really didn't like from the original story at this point was Haku and Naruto's exchanges, they were just way too sweet The bridge is next, and I have been dying to use my notes for this next one. Its gonna be fun. Later people.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

I don't own any media of the Naruto verse so please dont sue me, do I have to do this everytime, what would happen if I didn't, these questions pop into my mind and yet I still write this.

Chapter 9: Demon of the Leaf

Wave country was very beautiful, by 7 am the mists would dissappear making the early morning sun reflect off the waves across the sea. Tazuna had picked out this spot on the coast years ago as he was telling the ninja at breakfast this morning. Back when he had been courting Tsunami's mother was when he built the home his family still lived in today.

He had pictured the structure from this one angle where the dining room window would have the best view of the ocean. And he was right, the two teens and their sensei had been captivated by the morning light from the ocean view.

Sakura had turned back to catch Sasuke in the eye, and she smiled at him as her pink hair settled around her head. Sasuke would normally have turned away but his eyes lingered instead. Her smile reminded him of one his mother use to give, eyes turned to upside down smiles and a wide loving smile on her lips. With the light shining it made her skin seem to glow, and when Sasuke realized he was letting his eyes take in the sight of Sakura he turned his head sharply back to his plate.

Kakashi raises his hand to his mask and coughs to clear his throat, "Alright everyone, lets get the day started and move out."

Sakura leans forward and asks, "Kakashi sensei, how long is Naruto going to be asleep? Is it really ok for us to leave him?"

Thinking for a moment before standing up and attaching his back weapons holster he looks at her and says, "He has been asleep longer than I thought he would, and Tazuna just needs another day and his bridge makes contact with the mainland. With the bridge a day away from completion then if there is going to be an attack its probably going to be today. It would be better for him to be with us, but, chakra exhaustion is a tricky thing, its is better left for the body to repair on its own. If we push him too early then there is a chance he would be more a problem than a help. And besides, do you want to be the lucky one to go and wake him up?"

So the group departed leaving Tsunami to clean up breakfast.

And for the next half an hour it was quiet in the house. Tsunami was cleaing the kitchen, Inari was playing in his room, and Naruto was snoring on the futon in the ninja's room.

But the front door all of a sudden gets kicked in,Tsunami drops the dishes in her hands and screams as thugs rush into her house. Two men grab a hold of her and yell at her to be quiet.

"THE BOSS SAID THERE WAS A KID IN THE HOUSE, SEARCH EVERY ROOM!"

Five of Gouto's thugs rush upstairs and almost immediately two come down stairs with the squirming Inari being held in the air by his arms.

Pulling out a sword the biggest thug that seemed like the leader yells at the two hostages while pointing the blades tip at them. "NOW OUR BOSS SAYS YOUR COMING WITH US , DONT GIVE US TROUBLE OR ELSE WE TAKE IT OUT ON THE OTHER ONE!"

Then everyone turns their head in the direction of the stairs when they all heard the sound of quick heavy feet coming from the second floor. The sound goes for a couple seconds, then they all hear loud heavy thuds, and then silence.

"HEY GUYS, WHATS GOING ON UP THERE?!"

Hearing nothing, the leader nods to two more to go up, "go check it out, now!"

The two thugs pull out their weapons and take a few cautious steps towards the stairs looking up. Then they go up the stairs quickly and again everyone listens the the sounds of heavy mens foot steps. The next sound is the slow creaking of a door opening and then , "holy crap, how'd dis happen?!"

The next sound is more foot steps, then out of nowhere a grunt of pain and a heavy thud on the floor boards. Then a scared scream and rushed foot steps were moving towards the stairs, but the next sound was a yelp of pain.

Everyone's expression was turning to fear, but the thugs were shaking by the time the body of the guy they just heard die slid down the stairs with shuriken and kunai sticking out of his back.

Then they hear more foot steps come heavily down the stairs. Everyone stares in expectation, and when they see who it its coming down the stairs, one of the men dropped a brick.

Naruto was standing there with his jacket open hanging on his shoulders, and his claws were dripping blood. Crimson eyes look up at the remaining thugs and he bends down while staring at them pulling two bloody kunai from the corpse.

"Three little piggy's left, huh, this is the first time ive been allowed to fight non ninja. Its soo, easy!"

The leader rushes forward yelling and swinging his sword clumsily at the bloody blonde.

Naruto hops forward in a crouch and makes an x with his kunai, then catches the sword between the crossed tips and swings it sending the blade out to the side and forces his enemy's arms wide open.

And in a flash the young ninja dove one blade through the femoral artery in the thugs thigh and the other through his neck. And a couple squirts of blood spray after Naruto quickly removes his blades and the big man falls to the floor blubbering as he choked to death on his own blood.

Naruto looks up at the two remaining mercenaries and smiles menacingly, "Now there's two!"

"Hey, look," both thugs dropped their weapons and started backing away from Tsunami and Inari, "Were leaving, ok, so we got noooo problems man!"

Naruto stares at them and watches them walk towards the door, "Sure guys, why not, no hard feelings."

Then the two thugs run out the door, running for their lives one even gives scared squeal. Then Naruto smiles when he see's the two of them step into his traps as exploding notes attach to the bottom of their feet.

"Never underestimate the predictability of stupidity." Then points his right hand at the fleeing men he makes a hand sign and yells, "KAI!"

Then everyone witness's the legs get blown off the thugs and each of them fall into the ocean to die.

Then standing with his hands on his hips Naruto laughs out loud and turns to Tsunami pointing a finger at her, "Where are the rest of the ninja, did they go to the bridge?"

Tsunami nods and Naruto deposits his kunai back in his pouch and even retrieves the bloody shuriken from the corpse on the floor.

Inari just stares at Naruto, eyes wide not believing what he just saw. "Naruto, your really really strong, aren't you!"

Naruto re-attach's the button on his weapons pouch and looks at the little boy, "You have no idea!" Then runs out of the building in the direction of the bridge leaving the stunned civilians with several corpses in their house.

The group had made their way to the bridge slowly, and after walking for twenty five minutes they finally made it to the bridge. And they all stopped still when they saw the blood and bodies strewn across the nearly completed bridge. And as if responding to a unanimous thought the area began filling with mist.

"Kakashi sensei, its Zabuza's hidden mist jutsu isn't it?"

After telling everyone to get ready and they each pull out kunai and shuriken, then they witness a blob of water rise up and move over the edge of the bridge and begin to pool at the corner of the concrete floor.

Then sudden shots rocket out of the pool of water and condense into replica's of Zabuza running at the group. Five water clones in all are running full sprint and zero in on the smirking Sasuke.

Then in a blur Sasuke twists and sends the tip of his kunai into the throat of the clone making it burst into water. Then jumping into the air, Sasuke uses his speed to jump spin flip just right to send his two kunai into a perfect arc slicing two more water clones collar bone to hip.

Sakura crossing her arms while eyeing the last two clones who had jumped into the air ready to swing their giant swords at the group. Then thinking back to what she had learned from her training in the forest she sends chakra to her arms. Her muscles pulse with energy and strength and she sends the shuriken at the clones so fast they didnt have a chance to move to dodge or intercept the spinning razors.

The clones burst and splash the whole group with sea water.

"Very good Sasuke, and Sakura, very smart application. So Zabuza, you finally decided to show your face again huh, I bet it was burning you as much as the poison that you had to wait to fight me again! Am I right?"

Out of the fog walked the two mist ninja, both had their limbs wrapped in shredded bandages and it looked like the teen with the mask was favoring his right site a little.

Sasuke decides to chime in, "Say, you guys dont look so good, you sure you want to go through with this?!"

Kakashi steps forward reaching for his head band and says, "Yeah, I remember the kid and how easily he was exposed by Naruto, and it looks like the kid is in worse shape than you Zabuza. What happened? Did you fall asleep with a cigarette in your mouths cause I know someone that happened to. This might not go so well for you, ya know!"

Zabuza glares and frowns at him, "Hmmn, say what you want but were ending this quick, its a shame that blonde bastard isn't here so he can die with the rest of you. Now, do it Haku!"

The teen raises his hands and does a few hand signs, and Kakashi and his group feels the air around them suddenly turn cold, real cold. Sakura and Sasuke look down at the water at their feet begin to turn to ice, even their clothes were starting to ice up.

And suddenly the water and ice jumps up surrounding the group on all angles and turns into thousands of ice needles.

Kakashi yells out to the group, " EVERYONE HANDS TOGETHER ON THE GROUND NOW!" Sakura grabs Tazuna's wrist and pulls him to the ground putting his and her hands on top Sasuke's. And as they all heard Haku yell out "A THOUSAND NEEDLES OF DEATH!" they watch Kakashi rush through hands signs at an unreal speed, and slam his hands on top of the groups hands yelling, "EARTH STYLE, DIRT TRAPDOOR JUTSU!"

And before the ice needles could fly in and stab the group to death, they sank into the ground like it suddenly turned to water leaving the ice to embed in the solid ground left behind.

Both Zabuza and Haku stare in surprise as the group pops out of the ground ten feet back from where they disappeared.

Tazuna falls on his but and holds his chest while trying to breath and say, "I cant believe what you ninja are capable of, no wonder your so expensive."

Kakashi walks forward and pulls his headband up to reveal his sharingan and says, "Sakura, stay with Tazuna! Sasuke, it looks like your taking the masked faker while I take Zabuza. Stay sharp, and alive."

Sasuke snorts and says, "Yeah, I want to take out the faker, who does he think he is trying to trick us to kill us!"

"Oh Sasuke! Your so cool!"

Kakashi face faults a little and thinks, _"UHG, even now she cant help herself."_

Zabuza laughs and says, "Sounds fine with me, Haku will take the brat," then whispers to the masked boy next to him, "take that runt out, and we get rid of more back up for Kakashi. Then we take him, use your ice mirrors."

Haku only nods, and even that movement sent a twitch of pain over his burnt skin. Haku knew why Zabuza was in a hurry, they knew from the look of them that they were hiding wounds under their bandages. Both of them were trained to ignore pain, and when you cant ignore it, use it to increase your focus and strength. The Bloody Mist way.

Sasuke rushes forward and so does Haku. Sasuke throws shuriken and before the spinning blades can hit the bandaged ninja, Haku suddenly starts spinning like a miniature tornado and whipping the wind around him bouncing the weapons away.

When Haku comes out of the spin sliding on the wet ground in a blur he brings two senbon in his hand at Sasuke who intercepts them with his kunai. And the exchange continues sending sparks from loud clashes of metal. Sasuke would slash and Haku would block, Haku would stab and Sasuke would dodge. Each of them showing great speed and accuracy.

Zabuza watches the exchange and his anger comes out as he growls, "Haku, your faster than this, remember the plan and take him out!"

Listening to his master was distracting Haku enough to take a hit to the face. Sasuke's foot sends the teen flying back, and as Haku slides and shakes a bit before getting up.

A little bit of blood can be seen starting to blotch the bandages on Haku's arms as he raises them to fold his fingers together to use his Kekkei Genkai.

And the moisture in the air could be seen as heavy mist was being pulled in creating the flat rectangles of ice mirrors surrounding Sasuke making the whole area as cold as a glacier.

Sasuke looked around him and saw his reflections stare back at him from all sides. He could see Haku step into one of the mirrors and then the reflections all changed to show the mask image of the mist ninja.

"Now, Im sorry to say, is the end. W e cant waste time here and I must kill you.!"

And then Sasuke was stunned by the sudden pain of needles slicing his skin, it happened so fast that he was reeling around trying to find where the attack was coming from. Then it happened again, and again, and again until the sight of a bloody Sasuke with a bunch of needles sticking in him made Sakura scream, "SASUKE!"

She had had enough, when Sasuke started taking needles to his torso Kakashi had tried rushing forward to help but was cut off by Zabuza and so Sakura had rushed a few steps to throw Kunai at the ice.

But amazingly enough Haku had seen the attack and slipped out of his ice to deflect and catch her weapons. Turning his mask to her Haku says, "Its too bad but im going to kill your friend, and if you get in my way when I come for the bridge builder, then I'll kill you too!"

Then Haku goes right back inside his ice and tells Sasuke he was sorry for the interruption. And more needles pierce his skin, even Sakura's kunai comes flying at him. Sasuke twists and catches the kunai before it hits the ground and blocks some needles but falls to one knee after taking a few more needles.

"_Im starting to feel light headed, this is looking bad. Im getting better at seeing the needles, but my injuries are starting to affect my movement." _Sasuke grits his teeth as he looks from mirror to mirror trying to find a clue to beat this jutsu. He then goes through the hand signs for his favorite technique, "GRAND FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

The big ball of fire hits three mirrors and makes some steam rise off the surface, thats it. Sasuke's eyes go wide in shock that his strongest jutsu was useless against this technique.

Haku's image pulls out four kunai in each hand and twists each image ready to throw, "This is it, I have given you enough chances to fight for your life. Goodbye."

All Sasuke can hear after believing what Haku just said was his heartbeat. Loud like the boom from a volcano, his heartbeat vibrates his whole body with the realization that, _"He's going to kill me, Im not going to to face my brother."_

Then the knives came for him, flying from multiple directions homing in on fatal hit pionts all over his body. Sasuke would die quick.

"_NOOOOOOO, I WILL NOT DIE HERE. I WILL SURVIVE TO FACE HIM."_

And with a pulse of red light Sasuke used the kunai in his hand and pulls out a needle in his leg to deflect every one of the flying weapons.

Haku gasped in surprise at what he saw, no one has ever moved fast enough to deflect his weapons before. And then he saw them, Sasuke's eyes had changed.

They were black before, and now they were a bright red. One eye had two comma marks while the other only had one. It was the same Haku saw in Kakashi's left eye, _"thats the Sharingan, so that would make him an uchiha!" _

Sasuke just kept his eyes open and weapons ready. While Haku stares and thinks of a strategy to get past this new obstacle neither of them had noticed the mist had thickened around them some time ago.

While the teens were going at it, Kakashi had begun fighting Zabuza who had cast his favorite jutsu and had bragged that he knew a way to get around the leaf jonin's sharingan. Kakashi was thinking on what Zabuza's next move would be and he realized, "The bridge builder!"

Sakura had gone back to guard Tazuna when the mist had thickened, and she tensed. For a moment she felt the mist shift suddenly, and then hardened the grip she had on her kunai.

And the next few moments were a blur for the girl as the running form of Zabuza appeared out of nowhere a few feet away with his sword ready to strike, only to end with Kakashi sliding to a stop in front of Sakura.

The massive head cleaver came down and was narrowly deflected by Kakashi's kunai but the edge of the blade still cut into his chest spilling blood on the sword.

Zabuza laughs and disappears into the mist, "Your last defense was that one, the next time we clash I cut you in half. Cant get me with that damn sharingan now, eh Kakashi?!"

"Sakura, your doing a good job, keep protecting Tazuna, this will be all over soon."

And he ran off into the mist leaving them behind.

Kakashi had a plan that was working out fine. With his blood on Zabuza's sword his summons could find the ninja no problem. And after pulling out a scroll and smearing a line of his blood down the middle he prepares for his jutsu and slams the scroll down calling out, "Summoning Jutsu, Earth Fanged Pursuit!" And the scroll sends kanji into the cement making the ground shake.

Back inside the dome of ice mirrors was a beautiful dance of sparking steel as Haku tried to Kill Sasuke, and Sasuke was jumping and spinning as he dodged and deflected.

In another break of fighting Haku stopped to catch his breath, survey his chakra levels, and scan Sasuke as he breathed heavy and shook. _"Judging by how much blood he has lost and how much he is slowing down, he doesn't have much time left. If I use a burst of chakra to rush him I can hit a couple of vital spots then hit another mirror to teleport my needle attacks as he falls down, and he'll stay down!"_

And then it happened, Haku came forward so fast that when he attacked Sasuke he was sent flying back even though Sasuke deflected the attacks, all but one.

A needle was stabbed into his chest, and it felt to Sasuke like it was just next to his heart rubbing against the side of the metal with each heartbeat and with the tip poking the outside of his lung. It hurt, and he grimaced and coughed blood closing his eyes.

Haku had seen him close his eyes and his own widened at the sign of his opportunity to kill him, no sharingan to warn him. And as Haku turns inside the small two dimensional mirror he prepares his attacks to reflect out of all his mirrors.

And that is what Sasuke's adolescent sharingan shows him in the millisecond he opens his eyes, as he is still falling through the air he was surrounded by flying needles. And there was nothing he could do about it.

And as the weapons came in for the kill, most were deflected away from the shuriken that appeared out of nowhere in between the mirrors from the outside.

"WHAT?!" Is echoed inside the ice mirror dome as Haku looks around, even outside the dome he couldn't see anything or anyone.

Then the mirror he was looking out of had a kunai with exploding tags wrapped on the handle embed in the ice next to him. It exploded, and then many other explosions cracked across multiple mirrors around the dome.

The explosions were strong enough to make the surface of the ice smoke and send vibrations through the mirrors cracking in places.

Haku kept looking around but seeing nothing, _"He must have some kind of camouflage jutsu, and I think I know who my attacker is. He finally made it to the fight. According to Master Zabuza's original plan we would gang up on and kill the blonde leaf nin any time we have a chance. If I kill his blonde team mate in front of him that may enrage Sasuke enough to make him vulnerable and easy to take out. The blonde doesn't have the sharingan, and to thank him for the burns I will take him out fast."_

More explosions rock the outer surface of the dome and Sasuke had taken the opportunity to stand up and pull out a couple of needles. He looked around for Haku, but the teen was appearing randomly in the mirrors now, one image of him running, another looking out. And then with the focus of his eyes he saw the mist ninja fly towards him with needles ready to pierce. But before Haku can make it to the bloody teen he gets hit by an invisible force, and looking down at his chest he see's the sparking exploding tag on his chest.

It blows, and turns the ice clone to powdered snow, then needles come out of nowhere and blanket the area with flying death until several found purchase on the invisible Naruto. Getting hit with the needle had popped the illusion jutsu that turned him see through made him appear out of nowhere.

Grunting in pain Naruto pulls out the needles in his shoulders and looks over at Sasuke, and stares.

Sasuke was looking haggard but his new red eyes were shining with the sharingan. Naruto stared deeply for a few seconds then turned to hear Haku say it was nice to see him come to save his friend.

"Whatever kid, I say its time to finish what we started in the forest. You ran away before I could get the point across just right!" Naruto was smiling a challenge at the reflections of Haku. Sasuke tries another fireball jutsu, and both of them dodge and block needles.

After a couple furious exchanges clash more sparks, and it was getting clear that everyone except Naruto was looking exhausted. And as they rushed in again at another wall of ice they noticed Haku's move. While they had been rushing forward with their arms behind their backs the air had gotten really cold. And as the two leaf nins had been running forward the water under their feet had turned to ice, making them slip.

As they lost their balance they were in awkward positions when their tree climbing training had kicked in and they used chakra to find some friction on the ice.

But Haku used the lapse in control to leap forward fast as a bullet bringing three senbom together between his two hands to stab them down into Naruto's heart.

That was what the before image Sasuke was seeing with his sharingan was showing him that was about to happen. And in a split decision he rushed in tackling Haku in time to push him out of the way. And Haku, still fast, spins and flips a couple of senbom in his fingers and then deposits them in several key parts on Sasuke's neck and chest.

Naruto reacted in time to twist his body and kick out at Haku sending him flying back to land sliding to a stop.

Naruto and Sasuke come to a stop and stare down there enemy, "Ill get him Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

Stopping and looking over at the dark haired teen, he stopped and stared when he saw just how pale Sasuke was and the expression on his face was haunting.

"Kami, I can't believe I took a hit for your sorry ass, you bastard!" And then Sasuke moves like he is dizzy and falls down.

Naruto walks over and looks down at Sasuke with a frown on his face, then he see's the new needles he got in the last exchange. The needles meant for Naruto had now taken purchase in Sasuke's neck and and chest and were bleeding bad.

Bending down to crouch next to Sasuke, Naruto asks, "Are you finished? Why did you defend me, we hate each other?!"

Sasuke coughs blood and struggles to stay awake and says, "I dont know, I just reacted. I did respect your quest for power. I was on the same path, so I could kill hi..."

Then Sasuke's head drops to the ground and his body goes limp pushing some of the other needles in his body deeper.

Naruto, just stares, "No... I... needed you Sasuke. You were important."

Haku had stood up and asked Naruto if this was the first time he has ever seen a friend die in battle?" Haku steps back and melts into one of his mirrors saying, "I would tell you to get used to it, but I need to kill you now."

Naruto still just stared, something was twisting his guts and his eyes were itching as his thoughts raced at the reality of losing Sasuke. And the rage, rage he hadn't felt since he was a fox demon was building up inside of him.

And so he did like he would when he was a fox and furious, he roared.

He roared on and on as he felt emotions he hadn't thought about in a long time, loss, and the loss of a valuable...person."

And that was it, like a pressure that had been agonizingly building up behind a cork in a bottle somewhere behind his navel something felt like it popped.

And after the cork shot open a fresh wave of warmth spread throughout his chakra system. And for the first time in over twelve years, Kurama Naruto felt something familiar from his old life. And like an inferno, the red chakra blasts outside of his body visibly pluming around his small frame as it tensed. Muscles pulsed and tightened getting bigger and stronger. His claws thickened and got pointier, so did his ears. And Naruto's face was twisted in rage but his whiskers had thickened and his eyes seemed to shine while his eyelashes turned deep black.

And with another pulse of chakra that felt like a river flowing through him he roars out as his chakra begins to swirl around him and gathers above his head into a shape.

As the shape condensed Haku's eyes widen as he see's the face of red chakra take the form of a fox like creature, its eyes blast murderously with as strange mixed glow glared killing intent into the mirror holding his real body.

"_Ive never felt such malice before, its like his desire to kill me is tangable." _Haku prepares senbom and stares into the eyes of someone planning murder.

Then when the red chakra died down to a small aura of fire around the wild looking teen, he had moved so fast forward that Haku attacked out of instinct with out thinking properly about his aim. The needles were all deflected by the lightning fast slashes of claws, and in a burst of speed the demonic teen sends his claws into the mirror breaking it apart.

Haku had jumped out of the mirror in the last second and was flying away when his ankle was grabbed. Looking down he watched the blonde pull him down swinging him face first into the concrete. Then, lifting Haku up he lets go of the mist nins ankle to send one inch claws into his abdomen.

Grunting in pain Haku rolls backwards and leaps away towards one of his mirrors, he makes it inside in time to see Naruto flying forward to spear his claws into the mirror.

"_I cant match his speed, I need to end this now!"_

After Naruto breaks the mirror into a bunch of pieces, Haku comes out of a piece big enough for him to squeeze through bringing his needles down towards the blondes neck. But before the strike could land, Naruto jump spins out of the way then lands like a gymnast and twisting back to slash another clawed hand into Haku's back.

Again another attack failed, so trying to run back to a mirror for safety he turn his back to Naruto. But Naruto was just too fast. Grabbing a hold of Haku's wrist he pulses even more chakra out making his aura blaze, and like the tree climbing training had taught him he gathered chakra into his fist. Then looking at the masked boy trapped in his grab who was trying to stay standing from the force of his chakra, Naruto's eyes narrow and take aim right for Haku's left cheek. And like a blast from a cannon Naruto launches his punch into the mask with a loud

_**CRACK!**_.

Back on the other end of the bridge as Kakashi pulsed his chakra into the scroll and the hounds forming underground is when he first felt it. A pulse like a rising wave washing over him on a stormy day at sea. It was hot like fire, but full of animal malice and rage. Kakashi knew this chakra, but haven't felt it for twelve years.

"_No, thats the nine tailed foxes chakra. Now thats one more problem that im going to have to deal with, if it comes down to it the third hokage gave me that to use. For now, go Pakkun, follow my blood scent."_

And as if his summon dog pack had heard his thought, the sound of them burrow through the ground and close in on Zabuza started ringing alarms in the mist ninja's survival instincts. The first two bite at the mist nins legs and when the rest burst out of the ground they surround and pin Zabuza there with iron jaws.

Walking forward as the mist begins to lift, Kakashi begins to see Zabuza being held by his hounds. "I wouldn't move if I were you, one word from me and my dogs will be picking pieces of you out of their teeth."

Zabuza just glares as the growling creatures bite a little harder each time he resists their hold.

Then they both feel the second pulse of demon chakra come from the direction of the ice dome. Kakashi decides to end this quick and starts going through the hand signs for his personal Lightning Blade Jutsu.

"Well Zabuza, its been fun, but now we end this!" Then lightning begins to dance in the jonin's palm, and Kakashi rushes forward bringing his hand up for the kill.

Zabuza was looking at his death and he knew it. If he struggled he died, if he did nothing he died. From the feel of his right arm, it was totally useless since a canine had split the ball joint of his shoulder. All he can do is growl out a loud roar of his final challenge; facing his death.

Back at the dome of ice. Naruto's punch had made a solid crunching sound like the crack of a baseball bat, and sent Haku flying through one of his mirrors and soars through the air for twenty feet before rolling to a stop.

The mirror prison breaks apart around Naruto as he rushes forward to finish his prey. The quickly moving Naruto was speeding toward the slowly rising Haku who's mask had cracked and fallen to the ground revealing the face of the innocent looking boy.

And as Naruto closes the gap between them he jumps into the air brandishing his claws back in a prepared swipe. And Haku closes his eyes and accepts his fate, then Naruto slashes his claws into the flesh of Haku's face scraping against bone tearing the flesh.

When Haku landed on his back he sprayed blood from as pained cough through the open gash exposing part of his jaw, teeth, and cheekbone.

Landing on his tip toes Naruto spins bringing his other clawed hand in the shape of a spear on a direct path for Haku's heart. Haku sees this and leans his head back in pain looking out across the thinning mist of the bridge thinking, _"Master...Zabu..za.. I have failed you!"_

Then looking through the mist and hearing his Masters growled challenge he comprehends in his pain filled mind that Zabuza was in the same position as him. About to die.

Training now kicked in as time slowed down just moments before his death and he makes a seal he has practiced over and over for just this moment his whole ninja career. And before Naruto's spear hand can dive into Haku's chest the boy slips again into a sheet of ice under his back.

And before Naruto could roar his anger at being tricked out of his kill again he feels the blast of air caused by Kakashi's Lightning Blade.

Then squinting his eyes through the mist looking for his prey he sees what looks like Haku in front of Kakashi. Rushing forward to finish his kill he keeps his hands flexed out ready to strike. But the sight he came upon shocked him to stand still.

There in the rapidly clearing mist stood Kakashi with his hand stuck through the spine of Haku who had half of his body sticking out of the ice mirror he used to teleport. Zabuza stood there covered in the teens blood staring at the stuck still corpse missing half his face. Then the dogs disappeared with puffs of smoke after being dispelled by needles thrown by Haku.

Kakashi looked down at the teen as he tried to release his hand from his warm bloody torso, and Zabuza had taken the opportunity to bring his sword down on the stuck jonin. Kakashi jumps away and slides his hand out of Haku laying him down on the ground.

Naruto was so stunned that all he could do was stare. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didnt notice the demon chakra receding. _"He...he died...on purpose for that man... why would anyone do that, why would someone give up their life for someone like that. I would never, could never do that for anyone. But...even the old man...when he split us up...used the last of his strength for our lives...what thing could I ever want to sacrifice my life for... to give up immortality for something..Sasuke died for me too...why...WHY...NO, I care only about myself and my power. At least now we can kill the bitch with no eyebrows."_

Kakashi and Zabuza fought on and on until Kakashi landed a Kunai into Zabuza's shoulders making the mist nin drop his massive sword and stand limp with both arms dangling and a kunai at his throat.

And then all of a sudden, a spear embedded into the cement a few feet away from Zabuza. Looking up, everyone turned to face the mob gathered behind Gauto who was standing there with a very superior look on his face. "IM OVER THIS ZABUZA, YOUR ALL TALK AND CANT DELIVER, SO TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT YOUR REPLACEMENTS. THEIR CHEAPER THAN YOU AND ARE GOING TO KILL THOSE LEAF SCUM AND YOU. NOW DIE!"

The mob yells and laughs insanely, and Zabuza looks over his shoulder and says, "Well you gonna still kill me, I ain't going after the bridge builder anymore!"

Kakashi takes the knife away and says, "No, ive got bigger problems now."

Sakura and Tazuna had both ran over to join the group and she looked to the jonin, "Sensei, what do we do now, you've got jutsu to handle them right?"

Shaking his silver head Kakashi looks at Sakura, "Ive used too much chakra to use a big jutsu. We need to think here."

"Im going!"

All eyes turn to Zabuza, and Naruto laughs looking at the bloody mess that Zabuza was. "You look like your going to fall over right now, you may think your a demon but your just a human about to die!"

Then Sakura looked at Naruto, and out of impulse looked to the right of Naruto; and noticed that Sasuke was missing.

"Hey Naruto, wheres Sasuke?"

Looking over at her he looks her in the eye and then slowly, and deliberately lifts his left hand into a fist and points with his thumb over is shoulder behind him.

With a frown on her face she turns her head, and gasps. She and Tazuna both run back to where Sasuke was lying, and Naruto looks back saying, "Yeah, I guess the rest of us will deal with reality over here pinky!"

Then Zabuza surprises Naruto and he laughs at him, "Yeah kid, im going to die. Ive lost someone precious to me because of my pride, and because he was the perfect tool he died for me." Biting at the bandages to tear them away Zabuza turns his angry eyes on Naruto and he smiles his fangs at the bloody little boy.

Naruto looks him in the eye and says, "I cant understand you people, your kid died to keep you alive, and now instead of running off to lick your wounds your going to die in a blaze of glory? I can understand keeping your honor intact, but what honor is going to be gained by being killed by a bunch of inbred door knob fuckers. At least let me kill you!"

Zabuza laughs again, more whole heartedly and looks into Naruto's eyes, "You really are just like me kid, same cut throat attitude. But it took my whole life to understand this, even a demon ninja who has killled and washed his hands with blood can still have a heart in the end. Haku was telling me this, but I never really listened till now. I was living for my ideals and my goals but I pushed my self harder for that kid without even knowing it. And now, with my death so close, with Haku gone, now I feel that my last act is to show a little demon how a Warrior Demon faces his death!"

Naruto's face has never been called expressive, he always looks angry and that frown was still on his face, but his eyes were in wonder. He stared at Zabuza and was in awe of this and he felt compelled to pay close attention to Zabuza's end.

Turning to look back at Gauto who was issuing orders and swinging his diamond cane, Zabuza's smile turned predatory.

"Kid!? Whats your name?"

"They call me Naruto Uzumaki, why?"

"They call you that do they, well not anymore! I have two gifts for you as long as you grant my one final request. First, I here by name you "The Demon of the Leaf!" Heh, and second, to prove your stasis to the ninja world I leave you the Demon Sword Kubikiribōchō!" At the last statement he jerks his head over to the sword which had been embeded into the side of the bridge when he lost control of his arm.

Naruto looked to the sword three times his size and looked back at his benefactor, "And what is it that you want from me?"

Still staring forward focused like an eagle on his target he says over his shoulder, "I need something simple, something so I can teach Gauto his lesson for crossing me, throw me your kunai!"

Looking out at the mob of dirty thugs with many mismatched weapons, "Show me, just how savage you can be!" And with the flick of his finger and wrist, Naruto pulls a kunai from the holster in his thigh and tosses it to the fangs in Zabuza's mouth.

And just as he was about to rush forward to exact his vengeance for Gauto's double cross Zabuza feels two searing hot pains explode out from each of his shoulders. Looking down, Zabuza could see that two two more kunai had been stabbed to the hilt into his shoulders having the near whole blade stick forward like two metal spikes growing from his bones.

Laughing and muffling past the kunai in his teeth, "You sick demented little bastard! I named you well little demon, and thank you for the new toys, RRRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWHHH!" Roaring through his teeth Zabuza takes off like a shot towards the mob.

Gauto like the coward he was wailed and ran to the back of the group to use his thugs as his shield. The mercenaries prepared their weapons, most in the front were laughing nervously and one even dared to exclaim that the fool was so injured he would die too easily. And he was the first to die feeling the tip of the Kunai in Zabuza's teeth catch him by the wind pipe and tear a wide whole in his throat.

Zabuza kept moving, running into the gaps in the crowd he would sway back in forth like a capoeira fighter slashing with his head and spilling guts with his shoulders. As the mob surged trying to surround him with steel death Zabuza would jump flip over them killing a few as he lands.

He was so skilled that even with out his arms Zabuza was still blocking enemy attacks with all three odd positioned kunai. But every ten he would kill, he would recieve a new injury, his limp arms now had deep gashes and his back had two spears sticking out the back. And the pain of three more spears makes him faulter enough for the thugs to run in raising their weapons cutting off all hope of escape this time. _"No, im not going to make it to Gauto!"_

Then a shower of blood spray hits everyone as a wall of bodies gets cut in half by a small blonde swinging a massive sword. The sword was so big that by the time Naruto finished his swing he almost falls over as the weight tips him backwards. Then pulsing chakra to his arms Naruto jumps into the air spinning the massive blade around like a propellor and while landing takes out another wall of thugs.

Zabuza seeing his opening wastes no time running straight at his intended target, Gauto. And the older business man and gangster was pissing himself as the shape of a bloody Zabuza rushing at him had to be the most horrifying visage he had ever seen. In his horror Zabuza even seemed to morph into a hideous demon of Gauto's nightmares.

When Zabuza made it to Gauto he rammed the kunai between his teeth into his chest aimed for his heart.

Gauto is still alive and brave enough to try and taunt the dying demon before him, "Ha, trying to find your little balls again, eh Gauto? You dont seem to understand what your facing here, I am a demon ninja here to take your soul with me back to hell. And I promise you this Gauto, im going to do this over and over for ETERNITY!"

And without another word Zabuza tears the kunai that missed Gauto's heart out with his teeth and slashes the little mans throat once, twice, then he uses his capoeira skills to twist his body and swing his dead arms diving the blades in his shoulder into Gaouto's body. And after Zabuza had made a full circle around the little man he had run the kunai in his left shoulder up from Gauto's hip to the opposite rib. Then diving his right shoulder forward Zabuza makes another slash from rib to opposite hip making a large X in the doomed mans abdomen.

Then Gauto's last sight was Zabuza's face turn even more demonic as he dives the kunai in his teeth into the bloody opening, and using the blunt side of the kunai he catches a loop of the mans gut and pulls the fleshy organ out like a rope. And continuing his pull Gauto gurgles past the blood in agony as Zabuza back kicks him so hard it sends him flying off the edge of the bridge.

Gauto could think very little past his pain, but he knew he was going to die soon and it would be all over as he rushed towards the water. But Karma wasn't kind to the self serving man. Suddenly a fresh wave of agony tears into him as his intestine that had been pulled out of him had caught one of the rebar poles sticking out of the edge of the concrete bridge.

And instead of a watery death, Gauto died slowly feeling his internal organs tear from his own body weight. And after five minutes hanging there his corpse finally fell into the sea, a bloody end for a man who crossed a demon.

Satisfied with the old man hanging by his guts Zabuza turns away before he falls to the sea to look back at the group of thugs.

Naruto had very clumsily continued to kill the mercenaries with the huge sword, and to keep him from dying Kakashi had joined in too. Now there was less than twenty left and many were running away towards the village and some even jumped off the side of the bridge.

Zabuza began slowly making his way forward in a daze. He had now lost enough blood that he was not thinking clearly, and his only thought was, _"HAKU!?" _

Stumbling over dead bodies, the dying ninja falls to his knees looking and calling out to Haku with his soul.

"HEY, ZABUZA!"

Looking over through the fog in his mind to look at the blonde demon ninja, Zabuza's spirit could here the challenge in his voice.

"YOU WANNA KEEP YOUR HONOR, YOU WANNA DIE LIKE A WARRIOR?!" Naruto, was standing there with both hands on the sword pulled back ready to swing.

And like a beam of light cutting through the fog in his mind, Zabuza accepted.

With a roar and the last of his strength he runs like a mad dog towards the Demon of the Leaf planning on diving one of his shoulder kunai into his flesh, his final act. Death of a violent man ending violently.

And Naruto with a yell and a flowing pulse of chakra flex's the muscles in his arms rippling down to his finger tips before heaving the massive blade into a upward cut cleaving Zabuza's head from his shoulders.

"And that Naruto," Kakashi was saying from beside him as he lowered his headband, "is how if you live your life as a warrior, it will end. I am amazed at you Naruto, even past your ruthlessness and your cunning, that was honorable for you. Not to mention, by taking his head we can make some money for the village and take Zabuza officially out of the bingo book."

Then a commotion on the other end of the bridge caught their attention. The thugs who had run for their lives past Sakura and Tazuna had run into a mob of villagers who were in the process of beating to death or throwing the mercenaries off the bridge.

"Well they showed up too late to be useful, and look at that! Little Inari grew a back bone!" Naruto was pointing to the little boy who had just shot and arrow through a thugs head and had his mother next to him bashing in some guys brains with a frying pan.

But the next thing that caught their attention was Sakura slowly pulling up Sasuke from the ground and the dark haired teen gingerly pulled the needles from his body.

And for a few seconds, Kakashi was astonished.

Looking over to see Naruto's reaction had made him stay stuck still. Naruto...looked...shocked...relieved...he looked...happy.

And as quick as it had happened, Naruto's face turned back to his angry sinister gleam, but Kakashi could see the faint smile pull at the corners of his mouth. _"Well well Zabuza, it seems like you were right. Even a demon has a heart."_

The next day had been all clean up. Bodies had been wrapped up and blood cleaned from the new bridge.

And the ninjas had taken the wrapped up bodies of the mist nin up to a hill over looking their final battle field to bury and stab a kunai each through their mist head bands to the wood posts marking their graves.

"Come on Naruto, just leave that sword here in Zabuza's grave."

Looking over to Sakura he glares at her, "To hell with that! The eyebrow less freak even told me to take it, so leave it alone!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH SEVEN FOOT LONG SWORD, your only four foot five after all!"

"I told you to leave it alone, you wanna see how good I am with this thing. I have heard you say you wanted to drop a few pounds, how about thirty?"

Kakashi walked over and put a hand on the butt of the hilt of the cleaver sword, and hands Naruto a scroll from his vest. "Naruto, until you hit a growth spurt I recommend you leave the sword in here. This is a small storage scroll that can be easily added to your ninja gear and you can take out the sword when you need it."

Grabbing the scroll Naruto growls under his breath that he knows what it is, and then seals away the massive sword inside the small scroll.

Then Naruto and Sakura follow the other two's gaze to look out at the ocean, wave village, the bridge, and the graves. It was a beautiful landscape and the scene with the falling sun light was sureal. And the quiet was interrupted by Sasuke, "I dont get it!"

Everyone looks at the dark haired teen as he talks about his thoughts, "This kid was way out of my league before I awoke my sharingan. He could have killed me with one or two needles, but like he said; he was giving me a chance to fight back!" Then he drops me the same way he took out Zabuza back by the lake, he went out of his way to keep me alive."

Naruto staring at the young ninja's grave decided to add his two cents of confusion, "And he jumps in the way of the attack meant for Zabuza, to save him. Why did he do that, why would anyone do that?"

Sakura thiking on this information looks sadly up to Kakashi for an answer, "Zabuza used Haku as a tool to kill and die for him. Is this normal in the ninja world, how can anyone choose to live like that Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi had a rare opportunity of having all of team 7 looking to him to defer some knowledge to his three young students. "Well, its a difficult set of questions. And the answers are different for each person. And yes Sakura, ninja are seen in this world most of the time as tools to the means of an end. We are hired and bound to duty to finish the jobs requested of us. And since we live in a world where we can die at any time and are expected to kill, we can be seen as disposable. Most ninja villages including ours teach us to bury our feelings or kill our hearts, some can't. Many who choose this ninja life dont think about these problems until years into their careers. But when we truly accept that we are willing to kill and die living this life then a ninja has to think about what they are willing to die for. And more importantly, a ninja will be remembered for all the things he could accomplish before facing the almost inevitable fate of a ninja. Im not saying that your each not going to make it to retirement, but as the memorial stone teaches us, we can never be sure of the outcome. We each need to live our lives trying to accomplish our goals and grab a small piece of whatever makes us happy. So like I said, the answer is up to you, for me, I read."

Each of them were quiet as they took in the information. Each thinking on what their own goals in life are and where they would take them someday, death or happiness.

"Then the answer is simple!" Naruto's declaration had everyone look at the blonde, "if were going to die doing this then every day and every second must be used to get what we want. Every day like it could be the last, everyday and every moment. If I spend my time worrying about death then I will be as useless as Inari. I will work hard everyday until until I reach my goal, the day that everyone in the leaf village looks up and knows that I am the strongest."

Naruto's confidence had brought life back the eyes of his team. Sasuke had taken the words as a challenge, _"Not gonna happen, Naruto! Now that I have the sharingan, you get to look up and see my power eclipse yours!"_

Sakura's goals concerning Sasuke only increased as she thought on how much harder she would work to get his affections.

And Kakashi could only smile under his mask, _"Naruto, you have changed so much on this trip. It was a good decision after all to complete this fubar mission."_

Two days later the bridge was completed, they even had time to make a grand entrance gate with a large plaque that read "THE GREAT TEAM 7 BRIDGE" and under the title was the kanji for Courage.

That was where members of the wave village had assembled to say good bye to their heros. In front was Tazuna and his family shaking hands with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. And Naruto was standing further away from the group closer to the end of the bridge on the mainland saying, "Lets goooo already, my work here is done!"

Sakura yells over her shoulder, "Your so rude Naruto, come on and be nice for a change, they were even nice enough to name the bridge after us."

"What do you mean by us? I cant remember you doing anything useful!"

Sakura's fuming was cut off by Inari saying "Its because of you we found the courage to stand up and fight back. So thank you all leaf ninja's, even you Naruto!"

No one had notice since everyone was smiling so hard that Naruto had already started walking away from the amassed group.

Kakashi sighs and turns to face their former clients rubbing the back of his head, "Well, thats Naruto for ya, we should be on our way now, take care." Kakashi turns and waves goodbye and sends a wink at Tsunami as team 7 begins its journey home.

They take the same path towards the forest that borders with Fire country and ultimately the Leaf village that they took on the way to the Wave village.

And they walked in relative silence, except for the random question from Sakura to Sasuke. For the next four hours they walk at the same pace until Kakashi had begun feeling a few heavy raindrops hit his head.

Kakashi calls the teens to follow him and they head into the forest, "Since we are another days walk to the next town lets make camp for the night."

And they walked a bit before they found an open spot with a tree that had grown sideways and created a natural umbrella above the small clearing. Each of them went through the normal motions of setting camp, rolling out their sleeping bags and arranging their schedule on who would be on guard.

"Im going to go and gather some fire wood, we might as well take advantage of this dry spot and not be cold." Sasuke didn't wait for Kakashi's nod of approval to start making his way into the forest looking for dry branches.

In just a few seconds he was out of sight. And Naruto was next to make his way to the edge of the clearing. Sakura had noticed before Kakashi had, "Hey Naruto, where are you going?"

Stopping still with his hand on the tree closest to him he looks one eye over his shoulder with what looked not like his normal glare, but to Sakura it looked more like a threat, "Im going to refill my canteen, leave me alone," and then walks away out of sight.

Kakashi went right back to reading his book, but Sakura's eyes lingered on the spot Naruto was just standing.

"_What was with that look he gave me, and not only that but his voice was different too. It sounded...so...dark."_

Shaking her head and turning around to go back and look at her own canteen she noticed Naruto's pack had been barely touched. And his canteen was still attached to the side of it.

Further in the forest Sasuke absentmindedly walked through the forest kicking at twigs and branches looking for dry kindling. _"Things are different now. Now with the Sharingan activated in my eyes I will learn even faster than before. I can copy jutsu just by looking at it, I can see things before they happen, and I wont be taken down by genjutsu. Naruto wont be making me look bad any more."_

_SLAP!_

The sound that pulled him out of his thoughts reminded him of hands coming together fast, _"hand signs?"_

Turning around fast to scan the area, Sasuke activated his sharingan and saw Naruto standing a few yards back facing away from Sasuke. And he was right, Naruto was slowly and steadily going through hand signs while whispering each signs name under his breath.

"What are you doing Naruto?" As Sasuke began walking forward to get next to the blonde he tried to recognize the series of hand signs with his Sharingan, but missing the beginning series of hand signs he couldn't understand the swirls of chakra he was seeing.

Stopping ten feet away Sasuke watches Naruto with caution. He wouldn't put it past Naruto to attack him, but he was curious to see what new jutsu he was about to use so he stayed there watching him.

"HEBI!" Naruto finished his hand signs and with the last word turns to face Sasuke with his hands up palms facing the ground.

Naruto with a maniacal smile spreading across his face thunders out loud, "KEKKEI GENKAI KAITOU." Then falling to his knees and slamming his palms in the dirt begins his jutsu creating a bright circle of white and red light.

And in the seconds the jutsu activated Sasuke suddenly feels a strong pull from behind his navel yank him forward until he was face to face with Naruto. Staring into Naruto's sinister smiling face he understands when the blonde yells, "BLOODLINE STEALER JUTSU!"

Fear widens his eyes and then the pressure behind his navel that was pinning him to the ground facing Naruto changed horrifyingly. Sasuke felt as though the pull in his navel was like a tug from a finger in his belly button. But now it felt as if someone had grabbed his belly button with two hands and pulled apart making a round opening.

And then his chakra was being pulled out of the opening into the circle, and something was moving inside the hole filling up the inside of his body like acid in his veins. And the pain was getting worse. And since he was being forced to stay still with his eyes open looking right in Naruto's eyes, he could tell that the blonde was feeling the exact same thing.

Both began growling in the pain, and then all of a sudden the light in the circle changed when a pulse of chakra burst from Naruto. Now it looked like fire.

The pain was now making them both gasp cry out and Sasuke cant help himself yelling, "GRRRDAMN YOU NARUUUGRRRRAATOOOOO, LEEEEEET GOOOOO!"

Exposing fangs Naruto yells back, "DAMN YOU SASUKE, GRRRRRRAAAAAAH STOP FIGHTING ME AND GIVE ME THE EYESSSS!"

Sasuke was stunned into pained silence when once again the pain increased as both of them poured out more chakra and more being pulsed in. But not only that Sasuke, thought through the pain to think, _"h-he said that im fighting "him" ...but im trying to and everthing I do makes the pain worse."_

Feeling the sensation of battery acid had now filled Sasuke to the brim, and like tears he could feel chakra pooling in his eyes and leaking forward.

The same was happening to Naruto, and between them the liquid looking chakra was pooling like a mist and began swirling around each other like a yin yang. And in the center of the yin yang like red chakra it condensed and became black like the pupal and iris of a red eye.

Gasping and looking back into Naruto's eyes something flashed. For a second Sasuke had seen like a reflection of his sharingan flashing just for a moment in Naruto's eyes. Then it happened again just for a moment in Naruto's eyes, his slitted pupils got more compact and black comma marks opened and closed again like blinking eyes.

Terror gripped Sasuke, Naruto was trying to steal the sharigan from him, "NNOOOOOOO, I WONT LET THIS HAPPEN, Y-YOUR NOT AN UCHIHA."

But the energy he used to yell felt like the last drops in a bottle. And before him in the strange swirling red chakra between their faces the "eye" began having three faint comma marks start to swirl around the black center.

The pain was so bad he didn't think he would have the strength to stay conscious much longer, but worse he felt like he was dying. He was even starting to think disparately about calling for hel...

"SASUKE!?"

Bursting out of the foliage was Sakura, she was scratched and bleeding where the trees and bushes she ran straight through had cut her. She stopped and looked back and forth between the two, both were looking out of the corner of their eyes at her.

"NARUTO YOU LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL..."

She didn't have a chance to say what she would do to Naruto as she stomped forward to hit the blonde, because as soon as she stepped into the flaming red circle she felt a strange pull like someone had stuck a finger in her belly button.

And she was yanked forward from an invisible force into the circle, hands flat on the ground on her knees, head locked forward to stare wide eyed into her two teammates eyes. And then the pain opened up her stomach and poured her chakra into the mix.

And then she screamed, and screamed, and screamed. She desperately wanted to close her eyes, to flex a muscle and roll into a ball. She was in agony, at least Sasuke and Naruto had the chance to let the pain build up, but she was feeling the same intensity as they were feeling now. She was thinking that she wanted to die, and the look in her eyes was portraying how she felt. And thats what the other two saw.

Each of them were staring into each others eyes, and after Sakura's chakra added to the jutsu the sharingan spinning cloud got thicker and the black comma marks were no longer see through. After seeing that, Sasuke looked up into Sakura's pain and fear filled eyes. Then into Naruto's, and when Sakura's cry turned even more pain filled he turned back to hers.

Each of them were only able to move their eyes looked back and forth between them as acid boiled their blood. And as the pain spiked again, Sasuke felt himself lose any and all control over his body staring into Sakura's green...no... red eyes... and he just...let go.

And from outside the clearing through the trees the light pulsed brighter than before like. And then light expanded out like an explosion through the tree's making Kakashi stop on the tree branch he was going to jump from next. When the wave of light and chakra passed him by and nothing happened to him he continued rushing forward.

He had heard Sakura screaming from a distance, and as soon as he saw the light he knew something real bad was going on.

And as he lands in the clearing looking down in the center through the rising smoke from the charred earth he finds his students. Each of them laying on their backs as steam and smoke lifted from their charred bodies, but the thickest steam was coming out of their eyes.

"SASUKE!? SAKURA!? NARUTO!? SAY SOMETHING, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

There, I cant believe I wrote this in under a week, Ive been waiting to write this chapter since I came up with this story so I guess I was excited. Ive got the next four chapters already worked out and the story going to be more fun from here on out. And now a challenging question to all you who keep saying they don't think that im doing a believable job with a demon Naruto. How do you think im doing now and why dont you add what you think should happen in the review. Oh and if you cant think of anything better for Kyuubi Naruto to do, or anything at all, then why dont you do what Samuel L Jackson recommends and shut da fuck up, you know what shut da fuck up means? LOL


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

Chapter 10 part A: Team 7, Official Status:Disbanded

The village hidden in the leaves was starting to head into fall weather, and many leaves were swirling in the wind. Looking down from a birds eye view of the village is seen by few, and if you were looking down on the village in three places you would find the members of Team 7 deep in thought.

Kakashi was back in his apartment. Sakura was in a hospital bed. Sasuke was also in a hospital bed. And Naruto, was in a holding cell in anbu headquarters.

Kakashi was sitting on his mat by his desk with his mission debriefing left unwritten in front of him. He picks up the paper staring at it, and absentmindedly looks out the window again thinking on the last few days.

Much had happened, and according to the Hokage; many decisions to be made that was waiting on Kakashi's detailed debriefing. He had already written the Land of Waves report that highlighted the execution of Tazuna's protection contract. He had turned over the head of Zabuza and the village gained 34 million from his bounty, but the council was not satisfied.

Focusing his mind Kakashi picks up his pen and starts at where things went wrong.

"The Land of Waves mission had just been wrapped up and team 7 was making our way back home. We would have made it to a town to stay in a hotel for the night, but the rain had started half way there. Instead, I told everyone that it was better to make camp and we entered the forest and walked until we found a good spot.

"Once camp was set up, Uchiha Sasuke was the first genin to leave camp, "looking for firewood" he said. Then Uzumaki Naruto left next, presumably to follow Sasuke, but when questioned by Haruno Sakura, Naruto's answer was he was going to refill his canteen. Sakura had left a few seconds later saying she was going to look for Sasuke, I stayed at the camp expecting my genin to return on their own. And after ten minutes of their absence is when I first noticed a strange distant sound. I couldn't tell what the sound was so I waited to hear it again, and then I heard it. It sounded like a pained scream so I jumped to the tree tops to investigate. That is when I saw the strange red glow from the trees to the west.

"I began making my way towards the light but keeping my eyes out for the genin on the forest floor. And when I heared Sakura shrieking is when I ran full speed towards the light. When I arrived a strong pulse of chakra blasted from the site and made me pause, and all the screaming stopped. When I jumped into the clearing I found my students; lying on their backs with smoke rising off their bodies, skin blackened from chakra burns. Checking their pulses I began making preparations for the run back to the leaf village. I summoned my ninja hounds, gathered our belongings, and built stretchers so my dogs could carry the teens home.

And as fast as we could, we made our way back to the leaf village in just under seventeen hours. Once the teens were in the hospital I waited outside their rooms to hear the news. Each one of them was showing burns to their chakra systems, and their skin was burnt too with some patches of skin cracked like old pottery. And each of their eyes seemed to be burnt as well. At first the Doctors prognosis was that each of them were going to be lucky if they lived. And I stayed by their side, the next morning is when new developments began.

"Each of the teens were showing incredible improvement. The doctor said that each of their skin had turned to a healthy pink, their skin was rapidly healing. And by the next day their eyes had gone from milky white to their normal colors. And by the third day Sasuke had gained consciousness. He wasn't able to say much, but when I whispered into his ear to tell me what happened all he said was, "Naruto!"

"After that I informed the Anbu of the new developments, I knew what was going to happen next. Naruto, even still unconscious, was taken out of the hospital and placed in the Anbu holding facility. By the next day Sakura had awakened in a start when the Nurses had been tending to her, she half screamed and fell back asleep. Then I pulled all of my teams doctors together to have them try to explain my students conditions. They each spoke on how confused they were on their patients. Each teen came in with the same injuries, and each teen had healed at almost the same time. According to the senior ranked Medical Ninja, my students were healing at such an accelerated rate that he ordered each of them to be viewed by the Hyuuga anbu guard to see if it was part of the jutsu they were caught in. But according to Takanabi Hyuuga there was no lingering folded chakra patterns running through their chakra networks. Just the same fire red and blue chakra flowing through them.

"That same day, Sasuke had enough strength to answer some questions, he kept holding his head and saying he was feeling strange. When he recounted the events before my arrival, he had told me that Naruto had appeared out of nowhere. After approaching Naruto, Sasuke had noticed his team mate going through hands signs for some jutsu. When Naruto activated the justu Sasuke had felt an unbreakable pull that held him in a glowing circle. Sasuke, had said that when Naruto's face was right in his, the blonde yelled the jutsu's name, "Bloodline Stealer."

"I had first talked to the Hokage when arriving in the village and he had the forbidden scroll unrolled on his desk. As we talked the Hokage mentioned all the jutsu that he thought was possible Naruto could have learned, while most of the jutsu were jonin level and could only be done by someone with that level of chakra control he pointed out. However, Naruto could already do jonin level jutsu. It was amazing that Naruto had learned the Shadow clone jutsu, but we both agreed that the boys chakra levels were big enough to pull off that jutsu since chakra is really all that is needed. But as my report on the land of waves mission had pointed out that when Naruto was facing against Zabuza's water clone the blonde showed that he had learned the Multi Shadow Shuriken jutsu. So the chances were looking pretty good that Naruto would be able to perform a S ranked jutsu. And after taking a closer look at the description of the jutsu, the hokage pointed to a sentence on the scroll for me to read. I was surprised to find that anyone who used this jutsu ran the risk of dying in multiple ways. According to the line the Hokage pointed out for me, anyone caught in this jutsu has their entire chakra reserves pulled out and mixed with the others. So with that information it was pretty clear, Naruto had shared his chakra with the others, chakra that was mixed with the nine tailed foxes chakra was now in Sasuke and Sakura. Chakra that was so powerful and foreign to their bodies that they were burned inside and out!"

"So Naruto's control was better then we had originally thought, the evidence is pretty clear. Naruto had used the forbidden jutsu created by one of the original founders of the Village Hidden in the Clouds, stolen from his personal scroll by the second hokage. And now things were looking pretty grim for Naruto, who had been found out to be faking to be unconscious in his cell when Ibiki had come in and slapped him in the face. Naruto had been taken to the interrogation chamber and was being worked over.

"I had returned to the hospital and was approached by the doctors that Sakura had been having night terrors. She would wake up suddenly screaming when a nurse would make a noise. But this morning was different, while the nurse was taking vital signs of Sakura, my student awoke screaming and had raised up in her bed, back arched and eyes staring at the wall. According to the doctor the nurses had told him that they had seen just for a few seconds while Sakura was screaming, her eyes turn red with comma marks.

"And as I walked to Sakura's room I over heard the nurses gossiping that they had seen the Haruno girl, with a sharingan. I approached the nurses and questioned them, and reminded them that this was a S class investigation and all information was classified. But as ninja had reported, gossip still spread around the village, people were saying that there was another ninja with the sharingan and that the last Uchiha had been attacked.

"Now all conditions are the same, Sasuke and Sakura are still in the hospital and Naruto is still in questioning. The ultimate result of these circumstances that I have to report to the council is that Naruto has used the forbidden jutsu Kekkei Genkai Kaitou, the Bloodline Stealer Jutsu. And what he has stolen was Sasuke's Sharingan, and Sakura had been caught in the jutsu and may possibly have the sharingan too. We haven't confirmed if Naruto and Sakura have the eyes yet or even if the change will be permanent , all the tests have shown for certain is that each of their eyes have shown trauma.

"Report concluded."

Putting down his pen Kakashi sighs and looks out the window again. With the events of the last week running through his brain, he was starting to feel as depressed as he usually felt. But walking to stare at the memorial stone wasn't going to help him this time. Now all he was left with were his thoughts, and guilt. He had been so looking forward to having a team of his own for some time. He had even made his rules for accepting genin so strict on purpose for some time to make sure that he was free when the two boys graduated.

Kakashi had been at the academy from time to time to help and teach, and also check up on two growing children that were involved in his past. Naruto, the son of his teacher, and Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the clan of his best and dead friend. The two boys had shown signs of becoming great ninja, and like the legacy of teachers before him, he wanted his team like his old one with Minato sensei, Rin, and... Obito.

He had his chance when Naruto and Sasuke both graduated in the same year, and Sakura was a new face that he hadn't paid close attention to before. But like Rin, Kakashi had seen a pure heart in Sakura. He was so excited when the teens hadn't let him down and passed the bell test. It was going to be so satisfying to watch them develop and grow.

"_But Naruto, you have always been a challenge. You have always been making things difficult for you, attacking and pranking villagers, being an ass during training sessions. He was so unpleasant that he actually hindered his development, and made me want to work with him less. Sakura is so eager to please and smart, just like Rin used to be."_

Getting up and sitting on the window ledge deep in his thoughts, Kakashi thinks on. _"The council had originally pushed to have Sasuke on my squad because of my Sharingan, even though I wanted to train him already. Sasuke seemed ready and willing to face any challenge, a bit cold emotionally but after everything he had gone through it did make sense. My team seemed almost perfect and my first challenge was teaching them to work together. But Naruto just kept pushing my buttons, over and over. I could have taught them jutsu instead of chasing cats and cleaning civilians backyards, but it was better to see if they could get along at all and not fall apart in a dangerous situation. _

"_Naruto must had been planning on this sneak attack since he joined team seven, ever since he learned the forbidden jutsu he planned on stealing the sharingan. If we read between the lines and the worste case scenario is true and the Nine tailed fox has control over Naruto then it makes sense the he would steal the Sharingan. After all, according to the histories ive read, Madara Uchiha was known to control the Nine Tailed Fox with the Sharingan. And it is common knowledge in the leaf village that only a sharingan can beat another sharingan. _

"_Naruto, can this all be part of some master plan, or are you just an ambitious angry jinchuriki? According from what we have learned about jinchuriki from other villages is that the beasts can have limited control of their human hosts, making them unstable and violent. So we never did anything really bad to Naruto for years because we didn't want to exasperate the situation making Naruto into a continually hateful being._

"_There was progress, like my reports said! I had almost believed Naruto was starting to show signs of caring for his team in the Land of Waves mission. But he had a hidden ambition that is likely going to get him killed. _

_Oh Obito, what am I going to do? What would you have done Sensei?_

"_How do I protect them all to keep my friends legacy's alive, when its all turning out like this?"_

Turning to his bed, Kakashi bends down and picks up his vest and puts it on as he leaves his room. Walking out to the streets with his hands in his pockets, he starts to make his way to the hospital to make his daily visit to his two students not under arrest. Though, it would be a good thing to go see how Naruto is holding up, _"Ibiki, is a monster. Who knows how bad a shape he is in."_

After walking into the hospital and waving to the smiling nurses, Kakashi signs in and walks into Sasuke's room, and finds it empty. Walking back to the nurses station quickly Kakashi says sternly, "Have any of you noticed that Sasuke Uchiha is missing, when was the last time you saw him?" Hearing the nurse say that she checked on him a half an hour ago he told her to search the hospital though he knew he was gone.

Instead Kakashi made his way to Sakura's room and found the girl staring at her hands. Squeezing her eyes shut for a second she opens her eyes and looks up at, "Kakashi Sensei, good to see you. When can I get out of here and see Sasuke?"

Smiling and laughing to himself, Kakashi thought again that Sakura just couldn't control herself when it came to Sasuke. "No, concentrate on healing Sakura, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, I will be even better when I can get out of here and take a real bath. I dont even have a mirror in here to see how my hair looks, or if I have bags under my eyes. And if I have bags under my eyes then I will look like way old and Sasuke will think that he doesn't want to fall in love with haggard old woman. I need my shampoo, and my lotions and ooh my brush would be sooo nice right now. Not to mention they dont give you deodorant in the hospital and... "

Kakashi couldn't help himself but smile and chuckle at Sakura's antics, "And I want to get some eye drops, my eyes have been, whats the right word, itching."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at this, knowing that she hadn't been told that they presumed she now had a borrowed Kekkei Genkai. "What is it that you feel Sakura?"

She looks up at Kakashi, and then down at her hands again, "Its strange, its like im dizzy. My eyes start to itch and I squeeze them shut, but that is a bad feeling and all I want to do is open my eyes as wide as I can. And when I do, its like the room is glowing red, my hands...they seem like im seeing a blur of my hands in slow motion, except its all wrong. Instead of seeing the after glow of my hands, im seeing where my hands are moving before I move them there. And my window, when I look out it I see things slow down, a bird was flying so slowly once, and the dark isn't so dark anymore."

Then green eyes with tears in the corners look to Kakashi and Sakura asks, "Is there something wrong with me Sensei? Did Naruto do something to Sasuke and me?"

Kakashi walks over and gives her shoulder a small squeeze, "Your going to be fine Sakura, when your ready to leave the hospital we will have a team meeting to explain everything. In the meantime I have to go find Sasuke." He knew the second he said it that it was a mistake.

"WHAT! Is there something wrong with Sasuke?!"

Sweat dropping at her, Kakashi walks away waving at he telling her not to worry.

Sakura now sits alone in her bed, worrying. _"Kakashi Sensei knows something he's not telling me, and he didn't seem very surprised when I said my eyes felt strange. Well I feel fine, if anything im feeling too ancy to sit here anymore. My clothes are in the closet there, so thats it im going to find you Sasuke!"_

Getting up and grabbing what was left of her ruined dress and under garments she threw on her clothes. And after attaching her belt around her waist with her weapons holster in the back she looking down at the ripped and burnt dress. Sakura decided that she must have looked like a zombie, so instead she tears the pink red dress in half and throws it into the trash bin. Looking down she still had the front and back of her dress hanging around her waist covering up her spandex shorts. But now as she looked out the window at her see through reflection standing with her hands on her hips, her mid drift and arms bare as she stood there in her black sports bra top. She was feeling different looking at herself, it was the same feeling that she felt lingering like an after thought since she woke back up in the village.

She was feeling bold, she was feeling strong, and she even felt more confident then she felt was possible. Stepping up to the window to open it, she looks down and sure enough her feelings didn't change. Before and during the Land of Waves mission a sight like this would have had a sharp ping of panic run through her nerves. And negative thoughts of her ability would spring up after that fear would run through her. But now all she felt was an excitement that was making her feel, giddy. She was looking at the path she would take down the three story building, and she accepted the challenge.

Jumping out she made contact with her feet and continued running down the side of the building, jumping off before she made it to the solid wall of windows in front of the reception desk she grabs a hold of a tree branch and swings. Her movement sent her jump spinning backwards through the air and as the next building was coming up she lands on the roof with little effort and continues running.

While racing across the rooftops, Sakura was feeling more free then she ever had before. And when she finally did feel a twinge of panic was when the roof tops she was running across ended and became a series of low fences, she felt her eyes itch and then open. The world again slowed down for Sakura, it was so confusing because she felt like she was still falling from the second story of a building at the normal fast speed. But it was like her brain was getting the information faster than before, and instinct was telling her exactly where to put her feet.

And like an acrobat with feline grace Sakura lands perfectly balanced on the fence, and continues to run across the edge of the wood. _"This is so strange, I don't have to think about where my feet are going. Its like I dont need to calculate the distances like they taught us in academy maneuverability tactics training. Im running off pure instinct, like ive done this a thousand times."_

She was coming to an end of the row of fencing she was running on. And looking up at the position of the buildings coming next she already knew the path she should take at the speed she was going. And so she springs into the side of the building with the tower attached to jump zig zagging from building to building down the street keeping her center of gravity always in a forward motion while sending chakra to her feet to stick to the wall as she ran sideways.

And coming to the end of the buildings on this street Sakura turns her back to the ground and continues her jump through the air like she was floating down a river to do a back flip landing in a crouch on the balcony outside her room.

Turning around and sliding the double doors open she walks into her room thinking, _"I feel amazing, like my chakra and muscles are overflowing with energy. Whatever medicines they give you in the hospital really do the trick! Now, if im feeling this way, then Sasuke could be too. I dont know what it was you were doing to us Naruto. In fact, at the time thinking about how painful whatever you were doing to all of us was, I thought you were trying to kill the three of us then. But I have to find Sasuke, let him know that Im fine and make sure he is too!"_

Sakura had almost automatically started going through her usual morning beauty routine when she got into her room. Filling her sink with water and washing her face really fast she puts a towel to her face to dab the water away. Then as she was going to turn away to start the shower she looked up at her vanity mirror and saw what she was fearing she would see. Her standing with her torn skirt, dirty skin, and un-brushed hair in a mess of pink spikes, she thought she was starting to look like Naruto. Red eyes and all.

That last thought that ran through her mind made her stop all of a sudden, _"Wait! Red Eyes?!"_

Turning back to her mirror and flipping on the light, she stared.

Her eyes...were red. But at first she just thought that they were really bloodshot, but looking closely now she could see that where her eyes used to be green they were now red. And again she was thinking that maybe she was bleeding inside her eyes and that she should get back to the hospital.

But, then she saw in her reflection the comma marks in her iris's. And bringing a shaking finger up to one of the comma marks in her eye she notices the closer she gets to the spot that she was looking at the tip of her finger like it was dead center of her pupil. And that is when she realized the truth of the transformation that had taken root in her eyes. These comma marks were new pupils, and the strange glow she was seeing around her was chakra. And with realization dawning on her of what this all means she screams out like and enraged monster, "**NAAAAARRRRRRRUUUU...**

**...UUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOO WHERE ARE YOU HIDING YOU BASTARD?!" **Was being shouted out across the east side of the Village from the roof top of one of the buildings Naruto was known to usually sit on.

Sasuke was on the hunt, and as soon as he was feeling able to move he had taken his clothes and escaped the hospital to begin searching for his blonde team mate.

He first began checking all the places Naruto was known to hang out, then he started asking villagers if they had seen him. He decided against asking the villagers anymore since most of them seemed more concerned about him, asking him about the rumors they heard.

"Are you alright Master Uchiha?"

"Is it true that the blonde demon tried to kill you?"

"I heard someone say that your eyes had been gouged out!"

"Is it true that there is someone else in the village with the sharingan?"

That last question had pushed him over the edge and made him jump to the top of the building and lose his composure to yell at the top of his lungs. After he was done yelling out Naruto's name Sasuke activated his Sharigan and turned his gaze onto the village.

"_Naruto, your even more devious and twisted than I thought. You have stolen the prized possession of the Uchiha clan. For generations ninja had prized our power, and feared the very name of my clan. Our reputation and power have been legend for hundreds of years, and during that time father told me that other clans tried and failed to steal their eyes. But none had succeeded, until now. _

"_Now, when I am the last true heir of my people and the only one who can bring the Uchiha clan back from the dead, now when everything is riding on me I let some psychopathic orphan with no heritage or honor steal my eyes, steal our secret to greatness. He has no right to them, he's just an ambitious no body that doesn't have a dream other than to be stronger than me. Well I wont let him get away with this, I wont let him keep them. I will tear them out of his skull if I have to! I will not fail at this too!"_

And with that last thought propelling him forward he began running across the rooftops much the same as Sakura was doing. Running without much pause. Running and with barely a glance at where he was going like he knew exactly where to step and when to jump. Keeping his eyes open he uses the power of his eyes and searches for his target. And for a moment he thought he found Naruto when he saw a blonde head turn down a street. Rushing over to jump and land in front of the blonde to surprise attack Naruto, Sasuke comes to a blurred stop in a fighting stance to find that he was staring at some blonde girl and her team.

At first sight of him Ino began to run forwards with her arms out calling, "Oh Sasuke, Im so glad your all right, and you have both your eyes thats so great!"

Putting a disgusted look on his face and raising a hand to push Ino away before she could glomp him he says, "Dont touch me, whatever your name is! Have you seen Naruto?!"

Looking hurt that Sasuke didn't even know her name Ino slowly shook her head no.

Shikamaru decided to put the effort out and spoke loud enough to be heard over Chouji's munching. "We haven't seen him Sasuke, so there's no reason to be rude! We've heard allot of rumors going around the village about what happened to your team. That you guys got pulled into a A rank mission when you were assigned a C rank. And that your team killed a jonin. But lately as im sure youve heard Sasuke, everyones talking about you. So how about some answers?"

Sasuke was giving Shikamaru his I dont have time for your shit looks when he said, "All you need to know is that im looking for Naruto, and I you see him then sound off an alarm. He and I need to finish some business!"

And he left them like that when he sprang up to the roof tops to continue his search. He was just barely noticing through his anger that he was jumping further than he used to, and his stride was more powerful during his sprinting.

He was so focused on his prey that his mind was turning red, it was the simular feeling he felt in his mind and heart when he thought about his older brother, Itachi. But now it was different, now the anger and blood-lust was flowing through him like it was running through his veins. It made him feel powerful, it gave him a predatory focus he had never known before. He liked it.

And unbeknownst to him as he ran by the Hokage tower and near the mountain side under the Hokage monument, he was close to where his target was taken for holding.

Down a path that was tight with walls of foliage and had genjutsu traps to send people wandering by on a different path was the entrance to the Anbu interrogation prison. The Anbu had a headquarters, safe houses, and holding cells through out the leaf village. But this one was special, built in the beginning days the village out of solid rock of the Mountain that held the great stone faces.

It was built to be impossible to break out of. Giant stone slabs put into place over the doors could only open if a team of four ninja used a special jutsu to lift them. Deep in the catacomb's were some ninja that would never see the light of day again. And down one of the first tunnels into the earth was a passage way of cells kept close to the Anbu barracks in the prison. Anyone kept in these cells were to be on constant surveillance. And the only cell being used was the last one in the corner where Naruto was being watched by the eagle eyed sentry sitting in the chair against the wall.

Every once and a while the Anbu that would be stationed during their sixteen hour shifts would come up with a new game to get Naruto's attention and get him angry. Because everytime Naruto would attack the bars in a rage to try and hurt his captors they were allowed to use force and beat the blonde back.

Naruto, after the last beating he took had decided to sit down against the wall on the dirty stone floor and just stare at his feet trying to ignore the Anbu. His new guard had started to randomly throw small stones at the top of his exposed head, and the last one was thrown a few times harder than the last.

Slowly looking up at the young Anbu Naruto's eyes begin to glow red in the dark cell, reminding the guard that he was watching the "Demon of the Leaf." Kakashi had told them all about Naruto taking off the head of Zabuza after the Demon of the Mist gave him his new title and sword. Members of the anbu had tried to find the sealing scroll that contained the massive famous sword. But Naruto had sealed that scroll away inside a blood seal scroll, a scroll no one but the owner could open, much to the disappointment of the ninja.

"So listen little demon," the masked man starts throwing the other rocks in his hand in the air as he talks, "if you tell me how to release the sword, then Ill stop throwing these rocks at you."

In the dark of his cell, Naruto's face is in shadow and cant be seen. But his glowing red eyes sneered into a smile that was clear to the anbu that Naruto was inwardly mocking him. And when his eyes turned back down to his feet, he gets hit in the head by another fast moving rock.

Still working hard to ignore the Cat masked Anbu, since Naruto knew it pissed him off more he says under his breath, "that all you got pussy face?!"

But Anbu were trained to hear the slightest sounds, and the cat masked ninja was now standing and moving toward the bars angry. "You know what, their going to have you executed any way, and I probably only need a little bit of your blood to release the scroll, so now your fucked!"

Making the hand signs for the special jutsu which allows the anbu to walk right through the solid bars of the cell is the last thing Naruto see's before the Anbu rushs forward throwing shuriken and pulling out kunai for the kill. As Naruto dodges the weapons he had no where to move except where the anbu wanted him to go, and he has enough time to see the incredible speed he has yet to match from the Anbu bringing the kunai in his hand down into the middle of his skull.

The commotion and yelling had caught the attention of Kakashi and Ibiki who had both been on their way to Naruto's cell. Each of them talking about Naruto's personality when the loud words "your fucked" reached their ears. And they both ran the last twenty feet to enter the holding area to see a quick rush of smoke burst from Naruto's cell. When they came to a stop the Anbu who had been watching them had started hopping out of the cell with a cord wrapped around his feet.

"IT WAS A CLONE, HE WAS USING A KAMI DAMNED CLONE TO FOOL US."

Ibiki's eyes widen as he moves to inspect the cell, and sure enough Naruto wasn't in there. He used every jutsu he knew to dispell any illusion jutsu. And even the walls were still intact so the blonde should not have been able to escape. "How did this happen, you had better gone through all the appropriate protocalls I put into place when you exchanged guards or else im going to personally put you through your next anti interrogation training!"

The anbu just barely shivered, but the two senior Anbu jonin could see it, and Kakashi used that moment of fear to press his question menacingly, "And what were you doing inside Naruto's cell? I will be helping Ibiki with your training if I find out that you were attacking my student."

As both of them turn away to go raise the alarm the anbu says the dumb thing which earned him double training with Ibiki later, "Why do you care about him still, after that demon attacked the last Uchiha he should be put down like the animal he is!"

And lightning fast right when the anbu finished uttering his last syllable, Kakashi sent a back kick to the mans jaw which flew him back to impact with the stone wall leaving him to crumple into an unconscious lump.

After Kakashi and Ibiki ran up to the guard station, they sent the silent alarm off and began issuing capture orders for the teenage blonde. Kakashi for the most part just gave suggestions on how to handle Naruto as he watched Ibiki get the Anbu moving. _"Naruto, what are you thinking? Are you running away from the village? You must know that we will never stop looking for you. Are you looking for Sasuke? Was your plan to kill your team and take the sharingan for yourself? What is your next move? What do you hope to accomplish from all this?_

Kakashi is still lost in his own thoughts as he and the assembled anbu carry out the orders to find and capture or subdue Naruto.

And soon the leaf village is rushing with movement. Ninja squads with chakra tracking specialists in each group began sweeping inside and out the village for Naruto Uzumaki. People were talking on the streets, pointing at the patrols going by, gossiping on who they think is responsible. But the gossip wasn't far from the truth, everyone knew and was keeping their eyes out for Naruto.

Then a report came in that Naruto was seen, and when the team had moved in to capture him the blonde would puff into smoke and disappear without a trace. Simular accounts were being reported all over the village. Under Kakashi's recommendation a special addition of the ninja forces, Hyuuga ninja were split amongst the squads to be on the look out for an invisible Naruto. The ninja of the leaf had learned years ago after the Third Hokage ordered Lord Jiraiya to write down his Invisability Jutsu in the Forbidden Scroll that you needed the byakugan to see him. Other wise Naruto could turn totally invisible, which is what the ninja had told amongst themselves to look out for any sign or sound.

And when a team had found another one of Naruto's "distractions," they popped that clone out of existence. And sent all the information learned by that clone to the original Naruto sitting in the library reading a book. Or more close to reality, he was copying the book. Naruto closes his eyes as the memories flood into his brain, and the phantom pain of the fingers jabbing into his chest fades with the memory.

Opening his eyes with a _VWEEN, _Naruto's two comma each Sharingan blazed open and went back and forth soaking in the words printed, and diagrams drawn out detailing jutsu. The particular book that he was reading in the restricted section was all about advanced sealing. It was one of many books he had wanted to read for years but was denied due to low rank. Now with the village out looking for him, and many of his clones were set up as traps and distractions for the ninja all through out the village he was taking advantage of his free time.

And Naruto thought about getting caught here when he first broke into the building, but decided that the library was probably the last place they would go looking for him.

There were several key words and phrases he was looking out for in the massive swirl of information that was coming into his mind at the moment. Words like Sealing, Bijuu, and Releasing Jutsu, _"But as confusing and strange feeling this new eye power is, if I don't think about it and let my instincts go the sharingan is ordering and cementing the information in my memory by itself. Its like I have to put out very little effort at all into, anything."_

Finishing the book in his hands and dropping it on top of the others Naruto stands up and walks back to the giant book shelf holding leather bound books and scrolls. Using the librarian he tied up earlier as a foot stool he steps up to get another book off the shelves.

Naruto, talking to himself as he reads the titles out loud stands on the librarian as she wimpers in fear listening to, "Lets see whats next here, "How to beat Earth style Users 101," nah," and drops the book on the librarians head. "Water Style Jutsu, chunin to low jonin level, nope," another book drops on her head, "Twenty Tricks to get out of Tricky Genjutsu" who comes up with these titles?"

The librarian expects the book to drop on her head, but Naruto starts reading again. Simply glancing at the paper and turning the pages like a world class speed reader. Then he drops the book on her head any way and reaches for another. This one was labeled Forbidden Fire Jutsu, and with and excited hop jumps off the women and continues to the desk to consume the books contents.

Then he heard one of his alarms he put around the the windows, she sharp ping of crystal is heard when one of his tension wires is pulled. Naruto quickly reads the pages then goesthrough hands signs.

What Naruto suspected was true, a three man squad was silently moving through the library to sneak attack Naruto. When they spotted him at the desk reading, they sent hand signals to each other to take him.

And as Naruto slowly turns the page he is looking at, they pounce on him. The second they are flying through the air four more Naruto's run out from under the desk and all five run in different directions heading for the exits. But the third member of the team was a Hyuuga, and his job was to hold back and scan for any invisible Naruto's. And a sixth Naruto came running out from under the table after the two chunin break off and chase the visible Naruto's.

The Hyuuga member smirks and moves to intercept the Naruto who's skin seemed to be glowing with his illusion jutsu. And with a overconfident smirk the Hyuuga sends a jab to the neck with a jyuuken strike sending chakra to disable Naruto in one move. But surprise quickly spread on his face when what he thought was the real Naruto popped turning out to be another clone.

"_What?! He tricked me! He made an extra clone go invisible to trick me into believing that the others were distractions and this was your plan of escape. He has updated his escape strategy to be aware of Byakugan users. I must relay this information on!"_

After meeting up with his teem mates informing them that they lost him, they head back to relay Naruto's last known position and how he is evading them.

And a whimper follows their backs as they slam the library doors behind them when the librarian starts to cry because no one had come to rescue her. And her small cries turned to sobs when she realized it was Sunday and no one would come back until tomorrow.

Naruto was running along the buildings keeping close to the corners and shadows, and staying invisible too. Today of all days was by far turning out to be his favorite day trapped in a human body. Not only had he stolen forbidden jutsu from a closely guarded secret scroll, but he has been able to complete the plan that had grown out of the knowledge gained from the scroll to take the one thing that could control him utterly.

"_The Sharingan. The damned eye power that Madara Uchiha had controlled me with, even some unknown Uchiha had come out of nowhere and free'd me from my prison in Kushina, he used his eyes to drag my will away. It was even the same control the old man had over me long ago. But now I have a key that can lock my power away from these humans so they can never make a slave of me again. After all, as I've heard people say for years, only a Sharingan can beat a Sharingan!"_

Naruto continued to run, making invisible clones every time he heard ninja catch the sound of his foot steps. Now Naruto was heading towards the Hokage monument, or more to the fact, behind the monument where more military complexes and buildings for ninja affairs were. And the one Naruto was headed for was the Ninja archives.

While he was in the library he was looking for detailed accounts and jutsu formula's and legendary jutsu, but all he found were low level techniques and jutsu theory for training methods. Now he wanted the records and information on a couple of ninja in particular.

"_I know the name of the one who trapped me in this body was Namikaze Minato, and he was a legendary seal master. He would surely have records and formula's of his jutsu somewhere. And the next person of interest is any records of Madara Uchiha's jutsu. Years ago, I tried to break into the Uchiha compound to steal secrets of the sharingan and how to beat it. After all, it would be pointless to gain my freedom again only to be taken over again. But now I will learn everything there is to learn about this seal, and Madara's jutsu. I remember the things he would do on the battlefield that even I wanted to try. And when I loosen this seal I will pore my chakra into this feeble human body and transmute its flesh into mine taking the sharingan with me into my true form. And, with the sharingan start the processe to become as close to I was when I was just a part of the Juubi, never ending power with all seeing eyes. I will become the new GOD of this world."_

He was just passing a patrol squad behind the Hokage stone heads and with his stealth skills made his way silently and invisibly across the bride to get to the archives. Inside there were some of the mousiest looking ninja Naruto had ever seen. He almost stopped to make fun of one girl with two inch thick glasses when he realized he was still invisible and caught himself in time. Working his way through the walls of records in both paper back and gigantic volumes of past dealings and wars of the Leaf village.

But the bridges of these books didn't have understandable titles on them, instead they seemed to be coded in letters and numbers that didn't make any sense to him. _"Of course, thats why this place has so many of the book worms working here. They must know which books hold which information to make it harder to steal village secrets. Clever!"_

Then walking around until he saw the girl with three inch glasses walking fast between book shelves with a stack of books balanced in her hands, he followed her. She made her way to a far corner of the large building, and far from other people. Naruto watches her as he moves into the shadows around and behind the girl putting books back into their proper shelves.

"_Well well, what an opportunity this is. After reading four genjutsu books in the library, and my personal experience of pushing my demon will into the soft consciousness off a humans, im confident this will work."_

Hopping up silently on the table, he picks up the book sitting there and slams it down on the table with a loud hard slap sound.

The mousy looking girl squeacked and jumped, turning around shaking she looks at the book on the table, and seeing nothing else around slowing walks forward. When she looks down and picks up the book she starts to say, "I knew this place was haunte..."

But before she can finish her sentence, right in her face Naruto lets go of his invisibility jutsu and materializes glaring a bright red sharingan into her huge lenses.(_**think like the predator movies is how I imagine Naruto becoming visible and invisible)**_

And before she can scream or react, Naruto's eyes seem to flex as a bright blast of red light shines into her eyes. And like her throat had gone dry and every muscle in her body became twisted and tight, she was stuck still in shock.

Naruto with his new Sharingan blazing into the girls eyes felt his chakra flow forward like two outstretched claws reaching through the fleshy eyeballs and feeling a squishy wrinkled brain just behind. And the next sensation to Naruto was the imagined feeling of his invading chakra reaching into her brain and sliding open doors that lead to the deep recesses of her mind. Looking in for a second like peering through a small window to another world Naruto perceived the book worms inner mindscape was a library just like the one she worked in. _"humff, figures!"_

Then ignoring what was going on inside her mind Naruto turns his attention instead to the nerves and synapsis of the brain that controlled cognitive thought, decision making, and memory. And when he felt his chakra fill these parts of her brain he sent the powerful reverberating command like the thunderous voice of a god, "_**FIND ME ALL THE INFORMATION ON NAMIKAZE MINATO AND UCHIHA MADARA, NOW!"**_

And like an obedient servant, she turned right around and went to work. Soon she was coming back and depositing old books, some over eighty years old, some from the last fifteen years. Most were recounts and archives of mission debriefing's of the many many years. It even detailed the days of the founding of the village.

One scroll told of the First Hokage leading a squad of their elite to move against the Kamizuru Clan. The first hokage had asked Madara to join the mission, to some resistance at a council meeting. Madara had said that the Kamizuru clan was a Senju clans old enemy, and the only reason their ninja coalition hidden in the First Hokage's Deep Forest Creation Jutsu was being attacked by the Kamizuru was the Senju clans fault. So instead of sending a unified force, Madara at first insisted that the Senju with all their strong ninja could and should take care of the problem themselves.

The council was up at arms over this saying what was the reason why they all joined forces if they weren't going to work together. Even Madara's clan members spoke out against his words and insisted they were all as one. In the end the first Hokage just had to sit there not saying a word to let the political climate force Madara to join the campaign. And according to the rest of the record it was a legendary battle that was spoken of for decades.

The Kamizuru were a clan of earth style users, and the later survivors of the clan went on to being the founding members of the Hidden Stone Village.

It was the first time anyone was seen defeating the Earth style Mountain Slap Jutsu. Where the leader of the Kamizuru clan would weave his hand signs and bring his hands together in a clapping motion that would make the ground under an armys feet transform into a mountain sized dome of rock. And if you were unfortunate enough to be standing under it, then you were pulverized by the solid wall of rock coming together like the slapping hands of the jutsu's caster.

The record outlines the statements of all who witnessed it into a solid recounting. The clan leader was facing off against the power team of Hashirama and Madara. After his ninja cast their strongest Earth Breaker jutsu to crush the landscape and the invading ninja force at the same time, Hashirama holds the technique back by creating huge roots to intertwine with the quickly breaking rock. The tree roots began to fill up the landscape, making it difficult for the earth style users to effectively use their jutsu.

Now with the three Leaders locked in a staring contest is when everyone who was holding back hears what they were dreading to hear.

The Mountain Slap Jutsu was cast and witness statements said they were sure Hashirama and Madara were going to die when they saw the rapidly rising mountain of rock coming up to crush them. And before the giant technique could crush them two giant glowing hands burning with purple black chakra appeared out of nowhere to grab the edges of the mountain and stop its advance.

Then tree roots began growing and twisting through the cracking stone to hold the technique in place stuck half way completed. The Kamizuru clan was astonished, and they stared as Hashirama and Madara jumped forward to land facing them. What ever the jutsu was that Madara had used wasn't described here, all it says is the ninja witnessed purple black flames and a see through skeleton dissappear as Madara was jumping forward.

And according to the rest of the archive Madara summoned, _"W-WHAT?!," _the Nine Tailed Fox. After the Fox Demon was summoned, Madara ordered it to wipe out the Kamizuru clan.

"_Summoned during a battle? Earth style users? And before the Leaf village was really a village? YES! I remember the battle field now! There was that strange rock that looked like pac man facing the stars with tree roots growing out of it. And when Madara used his eyes on me, I saw the dirty ninja with their fur vests and little village built into the rock and felt the order to kill them all. I remember wasting no time and firing a Demon Beast Ball at them, then setting the rest of the forest a blaze with fox fire. Hashirama had started to clash with Madara when the future hokage ordered the Uchiha to call me off. But before I could bring my teeth down on him, he used his Tree Dragon on me and I lost enough chakra for Hashirama to send me away."_

Then bringing him out of his thoughts was the girl under his genjutsu command bringing another pile of books over for him to read. Looking through them until he found another with information on Namikaze Minato this time.

This volume was recounting one of Minato's early victories during the third great ninja war. When he was first made a Jonin and recieved his nickname the Yellow Flash. It talks about Minato's team being ordered to split up and take out key enemy targets. One, was a dam that was built to cut off Fire nation villages water supplies and redirect it to enemy controlled territory. Two, was to hit a supply caravan that was heading to give the cloud ninja enough supplies to continue fighting for months. And Three, was an assassination of a key weapons supplier and noble for Lightning country.

Minato had the caravan, and his other two team mates split up to carry out the rest.

As it turned out, the information that the leaf had on these key targets, was misinformation supplied by the enemy. They had let the times and places be known as traps to kill any ninja that may come. They knew if the leaf wanted to take out these targets they were sure to send three of their best and they would get the chance to kill some high end targets.

Minato's other two teammates had fought bravely and hard. But both had been killed in the end. Minato had come to his position faster than he had expected, and had time to booby trap the entire area. Then he hid in the tree's, and waited. Soon, what seemed to be the caravan of wagons being led by older men and horses made its way into sight down the long used dirt road.

Minato let them spring his trap which sent wires and kunai flying to make the forward and back paths get cut off with the sharp wires. Then he called out from his hiding place for the men to surrender and walk away from the wagons before he blew them up. The old men raised their hands and walked away closer to the trees and Minato jumped down into the clearing to throw his tagged Kunai at the wagons to destroy the supply train.

Then he wasn't too surprised when Cloud ninja burst out of the wagons and the old men turned back into their twenty year old ninja selves, and attacked.

Several of the attacking jonin were the personal students of the former Raikage, people that Minato had recognized from previous battles he had barely escaped from. They each used a technique simular to the Raikage's that used lightning jutsu to make them super fast. And as all the ninja throw exchanges of shuriken, kunia, and even some strange three proged kunai, the two lightning fast cloud ninja came in for the famous double team kill the cloud was famous for, the Larratte.

But as their arms crossed to decapitate the blonde Leaf nin he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Everyones attention then turns to the gargled gasp of one ninja's death at the back of the caravan of wagons. They all turn in time to see Minato in the air like he jumped over the the ninja to drive his kunai through his windpipe. And before anyone can move to intercept they see him disappear in another flash and hear another man off to their side die next. And then it continued on like that, Minato would appear and disappear around them like he was moving faster than light.

Until at last the two apprentices of the Raikage are left and they use their incredible speed to and get Minato, only to watch as he appeared out of nowhere to kill one and then kill the other by driving that strange three ponged kunai into each of their hearts.

Minato had won, and though over fifty ninja were the witness's to the birth of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, none were left alive to tell the tale. But to Minato's luck, the cloud had scheduled the real supply caravan to move behind the fake one as its protection. The cloud villages arrogance in thinking their sneak attack couldn't fail cost them dearly that day when he killed its ninja guards and left the civilians alive to tell the tale of the Yellow flash that destroyed their caravan.

Again looking up as the girl brings even more books and sets them down heavily on the desk she turns to go and get more when Naruto says in annoyance, "Hey girl!"

She stops and turns to the voice and gets blasted again with red light, "Sit down before you give me wiplash!"

She does as she is told as Naruto now starts looking at books at an even faster rate. The stories he read so far played out in his head like was seeing a film about it. But now he was looking for jutsu details, or anything about their techniques. He did find foot notes they both added to jutsu theory scolls. Minato's contribution was about seals which were the base designs for modern seals but nothing extraordinary. Madara had listed three fire jutsu's, Chasing Fire Dragon Jutsu, Great Fire Wall Jutsu, Fire Blade Jutsu. And that was it.

In his frustration he leans back in his chair to fold his arms and frown. _"Theres over thirty books here and all they talk about are famous missions where he may or may not have used his jutsu. But it looks like they don't actually have a detailed description of their techniques here. It makes sense I guess. These ninja keep their secrets to themselves and their kits. So if im going to find anything left over of theirs I need to look where they used to live. Madara never lived in the abandoned Uchiha district, but any secrets about this sharingan I have left to learn could be hidden there. But, where in hell did Minato live?!"_

Using his eyes on the girl once again, he orders her to find records of ninja residency's. And with a nose bleed the girl hurries off on her task. And when she comes back with two books, and puts them down in front of Naruto she falls over stiff like a tree and passes out.

Grunting out a laugh Naruto thinks to himself that he needs to use less chakra next time he invades some ones brain. _"OOOHH, I WONDER IF I CAN MAKE SOMEONES HEAD EXPLODE?!"_

Naruto was now looking through the book for known homes of ninja. It was mostly outlining the zones set up for clans to live in the village. It had a list of address's for many ninja of years past. But Minato's name wasn't here. Then he goes back to the middle of the book where a fold out map showed the clan territories highlighted. The Hyuuga, the Aburame, the Akimichi, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Uzumaki, "what?!," much to Naruto's surprise there was a section outside the great village walls by the unused training fields in the elevated outskirts of the village highlight Uzumaki.

According to this map, a large section of land was owned by the Uzumaki clan, and by the size it seemed like they were planning on either having a really big front yard or more people were moving in.

"_Kushina was an Uzumaki! Minato Namikaze and her were the parents of this body, so if they were to have a house it should be here. Next stop, ha, home sweet home!"_

As Naruto stood up the girl with the big glasses started to wake up and hold her head, then as she took a confused look around at the piles of books on the desk and then up at Naruto she got blasted with sharingan again.

This time after peeking in on the girls inner dark desires, Naruto's eyes turn sinister and his tight smile was showing teeth, _"Ill use her as a distraction on my way out of here. But, I have some thing, evil in mind." _And with a flash she was given her new orders and he disappeared with a couple hand signs.

Now normally nothing out of the ordinary happens at the Leaf village Ninja Archives. Its as quiet as any library and with far less traffic. All of the ninja and civilians who had dedicated their lives to documenting and categorizing the affairs of the village had an unspoken challenge among them to make as little noise as possible.

So the sound of someone's startled intake of breath and stifled cry was like a canon going off in the marble chamber getting everyones attention at such a loud sound.

The girl Naruto had placed under a heavy genjutsu was following a set of instructions that was making her walk with a swag in her hips as she strips her clothing off. Whispered disbelief could be heard all around as they watch one of their most dignified and talented Archives apprentice get completely naked and climb up onto the statue of the First Hokage sitting in a marble throne and start moving her hips as she sits in his stone lap while she starts making noises like she is re-enacting the deli scene from "When Harry met Sally."

The Ninja who had arrived not long ago had started to surround the building, but all three eyes were stuck on the young eighteen year old gyrating in the lobby, one even got a nose bleed and passed out. And by the time the other two had gotten to their senses that they were supposed to by on the look out, Naruto had already run off.

Stopping on the rooftops to survey the land, he knew he was invisible, but right now he was feeling vulnerable. Using his sharingan he could see clearly that the amount of patrols looking for him in the village had not only increased, but the search patterns were more precise. If he tried to run behind a search squad there would be another one coming from the other direction to catch anything they missed behind them. They really wanted to get a hold of Naruto right now.

Naruto didn't know it, but even the Third Hokage had put on his ninja gear and joined the search party with Kakashi.

Naruto was thinking on his choices, _"If I run away from this village now I will have to kill a few squads to get my freedom. Not only that, Kakashi told me about the hunter nin who would be chasing after me. If I run to go to the Uzumaki land there is a chance that I wont even make it before the patrols get me, or worse I wont find anything there at all. I can risk going to the Uchiha compound since I can go by the water through the lake. What to do, what to do?_

While Naruto was thinking a flood of information and memory hits his brain from one of his dispelled clones. This last clone was found and fought extremely briefly with the Third Hokage. And the last sight and sounds the clone experienced was the Hokage saying, "No matter where you have gone Naruto, I will fill find you. And when I do I will have questions, AND YOU WILL HAVE ANSWERS!" And then the kage pulls down with the hand behind Naruto's clones head and sends a knee up and through the clones chest making it disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Snapping back to reality and looking far in the distance by the little bridge near Ichiraku where the Kage just was. With his eyes focusing and turning like the lense of a camera he could see the Kage with Kakashi as small figures quickly moving across the roof tops.

Kurama Naruto's time left of freedom just got cut in half.

So quickly thinking about his options, _"If I run I end up in an Anbu cell if they catch me, and I can never come back to find secrets of the sharingan or how to release this seal until I am strong enough to crush the village. I wont risk running to Kushina's house to find nothing but her collection of brushes, seriously, I remember being insider her and getting glimpses of her brushing that red hair over, a over, an over. The woman was obsessed. So then my choice is clear! I make for the Uchiha compound and learn as much as I can, but if I get caught I better have one hell of a story to tell the Hokage. He maybe mad enough this time to kill me or throw me in jail for the rest of this mortality."_

With his decision made he turned east. He was still running across the roof tops when he flipped and landed on the next roof, and while he was catching his body weight with his knees he made hand signs for an exploding clone and made it transform into the demon wind shuriken and then this last part was difficult to make the chakra fold just right also added the Invisibility jutsu. So now that he was holding his clone transformed into an invisible weapon he continued running across the roof and jumped forward using his hips to put himself into a spin and launch the spinning blade to fly over the rooftops. Another distraction the opposite way he was going.

The jump he made off the last building had put him into a three story dive into the lake along side the village that lead into the Uchiha compound. And just before he was about to splash into the water his clone exploded over top of one of the shopping districts making everyone in the street scream and every face turn in that direction. There had been a ninja watching the lake in one of the tree's incase Naruto was going to escape that way. But he missed Naruto's splash and swell of water from his dive.

Now, Naruto under water held his breath, and shook for a second at the uncomfortable feeling of being submerged. Then he swam until he had reached his destination and his head broke the surface of the water under a small pier. Looking out and around he didn't see anyone hiding, and he trusted his sharingan wasn't wrong, they hadn't failed him so far.

So he moved stealthily through the deserted and broken down streets of the Uchiha district, already knowing where he was going. The last couple of times Naruto tried breaking into the Uchiha district he broke into every building but one. The main meeting place of the Uchiha. All it was was a large meeting hall, but it was always guarded. And every time Naruto had been caught trying to break into this building, he would get a beating. The last time he came here they had beat him so bad that they sent him to the hospital.

But now as he turned the last corner to see that building still standing there, he checked the street for any ninja and runs to swing the door wide open. Rushing inside he hears his feet tap on the rice mat floor as he rustles up dust. The room hadn't been ransacked, it was just un-cleaned for some time. Looking around for any sign of anything secret, or a piece of furniture that could hold scrolls, anything at all. But all he saw was the padded floors and nothing behind any scrolls on the walls.

Then looking down at the dust covered floor at his foot prints he freezes. His feet were bare since he was given only his clothes only after being taken from the hospital. But there were old ninja sandal prints in the dust leading to a mat in the back corner. They go right up to the edge of the mat, and disappear into it.

Bending down and driving claws into the wood between the mats Naruto lifts to find the hidden passage down. _"Now this is more like it!"_ Walking down the stairs into another meeting room, Naruto uses a jutsu he learned from the library he thought was useful. Finishing the hand sign he snaps his fingers and sparks come from his finger tips and go flying around the room until they hit the two oil lamps on the floor.

With fire light filling the room he looked around at the strange paintings on the walls, two Uchiha clan symbols bordering a scroll on the wall. And a stone, a strange smooth metallic looking stone with words written on the front surface.

Walking up to read what the words said he noticed something strange with his sharingan. The closer he got to the stone the more transparent it became, and when he stood right in front of the stone Naruto saw more words glowing inside the stone.

To test a theory, he deactivated his sharingan, and the stone became a solid polished grey stone. Chuckling to himself he read the none glowing words, some sort of poem about this being the property of the Uchiha clan. _"Its says its the road map to the true power of the Uchiha, open your eyes and read the truth! Hmmn, well OK then!" _ Reactivating his sharingan he looks past the dark carvings in the stone and reads the glowing ones instead.

They described the powers of the sharingan and how to let your mind run on instinct to allow the sharingan to work faster. That any jutsu before your eyes will be yours unless its a bloodline trait. It continued on saying some things he already knew about the Sharingan. And one line described the Sharingan Triple windmill attack and its ultimate form called the Pythagoras Flying Blade attack designed for a three man sharingan squad.

Staring at the rock as the sharingan burned this information into his rapidly hurting head he noticed something strange. Like a window it seemed to have depth that stretched on. And staring intently past the glowing words he could see what looked like small dark blobs in the dark stone arranged in lines. When he was looking at the stone without the sharingan activated the glowing words the could see now looked the same as the ones he was staring at deeper in the stone. Not only that but further back their seemed to be more dark spots.

"So now it all makes sense, like Madara had, I must learn how to awaken the next level of the sharingan to be able to read more of the stone and gain more power. But how?"

It was just a small sound, but enough to earn his undivided attention. It was the scrape of sand under a sandal, and it came from behind him on the last stair.

"I guess I had to be found eventually, I just didn't think it would have been by you, Sasuke!"

Naruto doesn't even turn around to look at Sasuke who just stands there staring at the back of his head. "You want to know the secret Naruto, the secret to THESE EYES! YOU HAVE TO KILL THE PERSON WHO MEANS THE MOST TO YOU NARUTO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU MAD WANNABE DEMON, YOU MAY HAVE STOLEN MY EYES BUT YOU COULD NEVER AWAKEN THEIRTRUE POWER CAUSE YOU COULD NEVER CARE FOR ANYTHING BUT YOURSELF. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER CAUSE YOUR GONNA DIE OR IM TEARING OUT THOSE EYES RIGHT NOW!"

There is chapter 10 part A, allot happened here which is going to set up things to come in chapters ahead. And I was going to put the fight scene between Naruto and Sasuke in this chapter, but ive already written more in this in between chapter than I have in the others so hence the parta and b . Next chapter, two sharingans get to face off and clash. Which will come out on top, the true born sharingan or the stolen copied one. Tune in next time for Dragon Ball Z...WAIT A MINUTE...I just had a flashback of days past. Later people.


	11. Chapter 10 part b Team Sharingan

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

Chapter 10 Part B: Team Sharingan

Naruto just stood there with his back to Sasuke like he was going to ignore the threat to rip out his eyes. And when Sasuke decided that Naruto wasn't even going to try and defend himself with words is when the blonde started laughing maniacally.

"Whats so damn funny, huh?!"

Still laughing Naruto turns around to look Sasuke in the eye, sharingan to sharingan. They each glare daggers at each other.

"You are, Sasuke! You know I've heard all sorts of threats in my days, and taken many beatings over the years. But none as vicious as when the last time I was here." Naruto takes two steps toward Sasuke, and Sasuke not backing down from the challenge takes two steps forward as well, "I used to love going exploring, seeing everything there was to see in the village, and getting chased away by everyone who didn't want me around."

Then putting up his claws flexed out with his arms slightly bent at the elbows made a sinister looking shadow of Naruto dance on the walls behind him from the firelight. "And the second time I was caught here, your Uchiha clansmen beat me in a circle, used kunai on me, and one even tried crushing my skull on the ground with his foot. They beat me within an inch of my life. And in the hospital you know what I learned, that my right eye had been crushed and was going to have to be removed. Well after the surgery I learned that even after my eyes are taken out, my body will heal anything. And as you can see here Sasuke, I have two eyes! And if a group of Uchiha couldn't take me out, then a little kit like you doesn't scare me"

Sasuke takes another step and a half toward Naruto, clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles pop.

"So do you get it Sasuke?! Even if you rip out my eyes, they will only grow back! Of course, that is if your strong enough, and judging by how easily you were beaten by that one Uchiha im guessing your not very. What was his name again, oh yeah, ITACHI!"

And that was it, Naruto said the one thing that would make Sasuke go into a rage. And with a roar Sasuke came for Naruto in a blur.

Bending his knees and smiling at the coming attack Naruto keeps his arms out wide like he was welcoming the coming onslaught.

And then they clashed, fist to fist and foot to foot. Sasuke came in with a right hook, which was blocked by Naruto when he twisted his body and blocked the punch with a knife hand strike to Sasuke's wrist. Then Naruto sent a round house kick to Sasuke's head, but the dark haired teen just had to lift his arm beside his head to block. Sasuke's counter attack was to send a punch to Naruto's gut, who blocked that to the side with an low inside outside block and brought up his other arm into a high block to send Sasuke's ridge hand strike away from his throat. Naruto follows the momentum of his block and spins a back hand strike at Sasuke's cheek bone, Sasuke blocks and is forced to block three more back fists as Naruto uses his hips to twist back in forth in quick succession.

To anyone else's eyes their fight would have seemed like a lightning fast choreographed dance more than a brawl. But to both of their eyes, the exchange of attacks was happening in a strange slow motion but still in real time, both saw the before images of the attacks meant for them and are able to defend just in time.

Just like now, after blocking Naruto's last back fist he can see the blondes next move was to lean forward and send a back kick into his gut. Then Sasuke notices something in that moment, that even though he can see the attack before it happens he wasn't physically fast enough to go faster than some attacks. And as he moves his arms to intercept he only has enough time to cross his arms and take the full strength kick.

Sasuke is hit so hard that he is sent back to the wall behind him, and in the air he flips backwards to land his feet on the wall and push off in time to jump over Naruto's slashing claws sending a kick at Naruto's head. Naruto continues his momentum and blocks under the kick with a high block and continues forward to use the wall like a spring board to follow Sasuke.

Sasuke had made it to the other wall and jumped back to meet Naruto mid air with a kunai held in front. They clash and sparks send a flash of blue and white light through the room. Their momentum is so strong that they continue jumping from wall to wall and floor to ceiling deadlocked and unable to get the better of each other making their exchanges flash sparks of the blue white light flashing like a mad photographer was trying to catch the fight.

Eventually their strikes knife to knife had taken their toll on the blades and in one last blast of light both knives shatter. Both teens land their feet on their walls, and both look back at the other with glares and spring forward to clash again.

Mid air Naruto sends claws in an arcing forward slash which Sasuke twists out of the way of like an acrobat. Then grabbing a hold of Naruto's arm and continuing his twist he throws Naruto over his shoulder back towards the entrance to the room.

Naruto see's his flight would send him crashing to the floor, and instead tucks his shoulder just in time as he hits the ground with a roll that brings him back to his feet. Naruto twists on the balls of his feet in time to see Sasuke land right in front of him on his hands, body pulled in a tight ball.

With his Sharingan, Naruto notices the same as Sasuke had earlier, that even though he can see an attack coming he wasn't always going to be fast enough to stop it. And like Sasuke, Naruto has enough time to cross his arms as Sasuke continues his movement from his forward flip landing on his hands to send both feet slamming into Naruto when he straightens his body like a professional diver.

The impact was enough to send Naruto flying backwards up the stairs into the top floor of the Uchiha meeting ground. Landing in a crouch with one knee bent down Naruto looks up and smiles as Sasuke fly's up out of the hole in the ground and continues his attack with a round house to the spot Naruto's head occupied a millisecond earlier. They continue fighting, and their sharingan continues to match each attack. Every now and then they would land a punch, only to allow a opening for the other to hit them right back. Naruto's nose was bleeding on the dusty white mats, and Sasuke's face had three claw marks on his cheek that were bleeding too.

After the last exchange, Naruto punched Sasuke in the solar plexus hard enough for the force to arch his back and send his breath out in a rush. Naruto, taking opportunity of Sasuke's momentary loss of defense grabs a hold of his wrist and shoulder and twists to lift Sasuke off the ground and spin him. He spins him once, taking a step, then twice, taking another step, and by the third spin when Sasuke was feeling his breath come back Naruto put even more strength behind his throw to send Sasuke head first into the front wall of the house.

Outside the building Sasuke's head suddenly busts through sticking out the wall with his eyes clenched shut from the pain. Naruto not wasting any time continues the spin he was in when he threw Sasuke into the wall to step spin putting himself right behind Sasuke's butt. And Naruto lifts his knee to his chest with a smile and stomp kicks Sasuke so hard he bursts through the wall falling into the streets outside.

Slowly blinking past the pain, Sasuke pushes pieces of wood off his body and stands up feeling the bones in his tailbone creak and pop. He turns to see Naruto walk out the door and goes down the steps heavily.

"You know Sasuke, I have to thank you. I cant remember the last time I had a fight this good. These Sharingan, I only ever dreamed of the power they would awaken, its almost too easy smacking you around!"

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto had succeeded in making Sasuke mad, and bending his knees again Naruto opens his claws with his arms wide and snarling a challenge.

But Naruto's eyes begin to vibrate with a slight "_vween" _when he watches Sasuke stand with his feet shoulder length facing him as his hands come together into hand signs. And Naruto could feel, subconsciously that his sharingan was recording the jutsu in the back of his mind, it was like being aware of a small dark box in a void, and all he could see in that void was Sasuke's hands.

But before Sasuke can finish his jutsu alarms start going off inside Naruto's brain when his sharingan told him he was facing down the beginning of the Grand Fireball Jutsu. Because Naruto had read the fire jutsu book earlier in the library he already knew the technique, but now the sharingan had a chance to properly record its chakra usage. _"I guess I should have read that book on water jutsu"_

And as Sasuke raises his hand to his mouth he watches Naruto rapidly go through hand signs, _"its too late, _DIE!"

Blowing his condensed chakra out of his lungs he uses his jutsu to compress the fire nature chakra again between his fingers making fire erupt forwards like it came out a blow torch from the turret of a tank. And Naruto has milliseconds left as he finishes his hand sign to witness the fire coming right for him expand into a ball the size of a carriage.

Sasuke can't see anything past the giant ball of flame, but he can feel the pressure of contact against his jutsu. _"I GOT HIM!"_

He stops blowing and watches the ball of fire fly back to the wall connected to the main entrance of the Uchiha district. When it makes contact the blast of energy pushes against the flat surface until all thats left of the fire is the black smoke of the burnt plaster rising up.

And in the middle of the blackened spot on the wall where Sasuke was looking, even more smoke rose from the blackened and charred remains of... a log of wood.

Hearing a sound from behind him, Sasuke pivots fast to find Naruto sitting on a pile of old firewood staring up into the sky lightly whistling like he didn't have a care in the world.

"_He used the substitution jutsu against me!"_

Jumping up off the pile of wood and walking back into the middle of the street Naruto turns and sends a half smile glare at Sasuke, "wow, that was intense! If you had really hit me, then there is a chance you could have killed me. Here, let me return the favor!"

At hearing that Sasuke's eyes go wide with shock, and he watches in denial as Naruto goes through the hand signs for his favorite jutsu.

Leaning back Naruto raises his hand to his face and blows. But what comes out is a fireball like a tidal wave from a tsunami. Naruto had poured way too much chakra into the blast, and after the ball is shot forward Sasuke jumps out of the way to land on a roof top watching the fire ball blast through the wall he just hit, leaving broken concrete smoking behind.

"_Like Kakashi Sensei had warned me about Naruto during one of our training lessons, Naruto's chakra is stronger than mine. I remember Kakashi saying that the ninja world was in for a surprise the day Naruto learned to properly harness his power. Now with the sharingan he can copy my best jutsu and make it even stronger than before since Naruto has chakra to burn."_

Naruto knew that his technique was powerful but he also knew that Sasuke was fast enough to dodge it. So looking around he found Sasuke almost immediately staring at him from the rooftops. And before doing anything else, Naruto had to cough out a bit of smoke from his slightly burnt throat from too much chakra.

Sasuke jumps into the air after making eye contact with Naruto, and spins sending shuriken at the dirty blonde. Naruto pulls out two kunai in each hand with a spin on each finger before twisting his hips and moving his arms to intercept each shuriken. Then when Sasuke's jump was almost at an end he sends kunai flying next. And Naruto notices too late that some of them were wrapped in exploding notes.

Two fireballs erupt beside Naruto making him close his eyes in the light and send a loud ringing in his ears. But realization dawns on Naruto that Sasuke had just diffused his sharingan and that he was vulnerable.

But before Naruto can pry his eyes open he feels something sharp pierce his stomach and a quickly spreading wet warmth made the front of his jacket heavy.

Looking past the bright spots in his vision Naruto looks down to see the kunai in his gut being pushed there by Sasuke with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

And just like in moments like these, Naruto felt rage. A rage that was building higher and higher that coupled with his survival instinct. At heart, Kurama Naruto was still a fox, and you do not want to mess with a fox when he thinks your trying to kill him.

Concentrating through the pain and fear of losing, he tried to pull at the power he felt burst forth like it did from his rage back on the bridge in wave country. He felt his anger grow and his concentration focused past the tip of the knife to the spot in his gut he now knew his well of chakra was stored.

And he felt nothing.

In his shock and pain he grabs Sasuke's arms and leans back to throw him over his head like a toy flung by a mad child. Sasuke flips and lands safely still holding the bloody kunai in his hand.

Naruto's mind races, _"I DONT FUCKING GET IT! WHAT IS DIFFERENT THAN BEFORE?! I FEEL MY RAGE AS STRONG, NO, STRONGER THAN BEFORE. NOT TO MENTION THAT I KNOW SINCE MY INSTINCTS ARE SCREAMING TO ME THAT SASUKE IS TRYING TO KILL ME. WHAT AM I DOING WRONG, WHERE IS MY FOX DEMON CHAKRA WHEN I NEED IT?!"_

Concentrating once more on his chakra, his mind focuses to the spot behind that tightly wound core of his chakra network just behind his navel. But all he feels is the same mix of chakra as always. _"I thought the danger of fighting for my life was the key. I thought the rage I felt at losing my chance to steal the sharingan when I thought Sasuke was dead was going to tap into my power. But im still missing something. My mind and spirit have always been attached to my chakra, HELL, IM SUPPOSED TO BE MADE OF CHAKRA! But even now, I am cut off. I could be in trouble!"_

Naruto's concentration on his chakra had raised his chakra levels, and with his hand over his wound he could feel the higher levels of power begin to heal him. Sasuke, while staring Naruto down could feel and see him raise his chakra levels. And thinking Naruto was preparing a jutsu Sasuke begins to raise his chakra levels too.

"_Alright, whats the plan then? I cant kill Sasuke now, after those fire balls its not going to take the pursuit squads long to rush this area and take me down. If they come to find their precious "last Uchiha" dead then even if the hokage ordered against it I would probably be killed. And Sasuke wont stop attacking me until I have defeated him or we are broken apart by the anbu. I know, I'll beat Sasuke, and use the sharingan to enter his mind and steal any more secrets he might know about these eyes."_

After pumping even more chakra into his wound he could feel the skin stitch itself up faster than before. And in under two minutes he almost completely healed the gash in his stomach. And as Naruto prepares the rest of his built up chakra for another jutsu neither he or Sasuke notice that the scratches on Sasuke's face and arms had all but healed too.

"Well Sasuke, I have to say im impressed. I always wanted to fight you like this, especially when Kakashi wouldn't allow it. You have even managed to wound me, and you showed me how to properly perform that Fireball Jutsu. So I owe not one but two, let me make it up to you."

Sasuke watches intently, copying every hand sign Naruto makes as he goes through hands signs. He knows he should move out of the line of sight, but he can see with his eyes that Naruto was about to perform a fire jutsu he has never seen before.

Finishing his hand signs Naruto puts one hand in front of him as he steps back with his right leg bending his knees in a fighting stance and slowly pulling his right hand around to his back hip.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto, but because of the angle he couldn't see Naruto's hand seem to catch fire with the brightest and hottest spot in his palm. To Sasuke's eyes, Naruto is standing with an intense light right behind him that was so bright it made his body seem to be in shadow. It reminded Sasuke of looking at the flag of the rising sun.

Then Sasuke knew what technique he just copied was called when Naruto yelled out with an echo in his voice, "FIRE BLADE JUTSU!"

And then all the light concentrated into a beam of solid fire that was erupting between Naruto's grip. Then like swinging a sword Naruto twists his hips into a sideways cut, but as he swings the sword it grows quickly in length. In fact, to Sasuke's sharingan it looked like Naruto's fire sword was cutting into and through the house next to him. And according to his sharingan, Sasuke could see that the path of Naruto's cut from over fifty feet away would pass right through his torso.

And like reality was answering his question, the blade of fire cuts completely through the house setting it on fire, and continues its path to Sasuke growing even further until it was burning buildings behind him too.

Again thanks to the sharingan, all this seemed to happen slowly. But in reality Sasuke had less than a second after Naruto's fire blade started to slice a house in half and was coming to slice him half to jump spin up and over it.

Landing on his feet Sasuke was about to say some witty retort, but the blade of fire wasn't out yet and it was coming back for him. This time he had to lean back like a champion limbo artist, feeling the heat of the blade past by it singed a couple of his hairs. Watching the blade carefully this time as he stands Sasuke relaxes a bit when the blade fades out.

Looking back at Naruto, Sasuke decides to be careful when he tries out the Fire Blade Jutsu since Naruto's hand was smoking like he was badly burnt.

Sasuke walks a few feet back to the left so that he stands in the middle of the street in front of Naruto to stare him down again. The scenery had changed since three buildings had caught fire and two where now leaning over since Naruto had cut them in half.

"_Its a shame, I can tell by looking at it that if I used that technique it would probably cut my chakra in half." _Sasuke was reaching up to rub his shoulders like they were stiff while sending a cocky sneer at Naruto.

And Naruto had finished catching his breath, and finishing his last deep breath out with a growl he flex's his right hand after it stops smoking. _"My hand hurts like hell, im not looking to give this human trash the satisfaction of knowing that though. Though I have to say, not bad for my first try, once im better with this jutsu I could cut down enemies instantly."_

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was waiting for him to make a move, Sasuke calls out, "HEY NARUTO! YOUR RIGHT, YOU OWED ME AND I WILL TAKE THAT JUTSU FOR MYSELF! AND NOW NAR..."

"NARUTO, I FOUND YOU!"

Before Sasuke could finish his taunt, Sakura appeared out of nowhere yelling while standing up on the edge of a none burning roof looking down on the street with the two boys looking up at her.

Sasuke was looking at her, no he was staring. _"Wha..what is she... WEARING?"_

Sakura had left immediately after discovering the Sharingan in her eyes. So she was still dressed in her ripped skirt hanging on her belt with her mid drift showing while she just wore her sports bra. She had jumped out of her roof balcony in such a rage that she wasn't really thinking on what she was doing, all she knew was she was going to hunt Naruto down. She wanted answers.

So she ran all through out the village. She was followed by a few search parties but they left her alone after she said she was looking for Naruto and how angry she was.

She was standing there looking sweaty and a little dirty with her pink hair wild and in spikes from her perspiration. And Sasuke was enjoying the look of her, until the total package of her bad ass stance glared bright red from her angry looking sharingan. With three comma marks in each eye he noticed too.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke got her attention, then yells, "SHUT UP AND GET LOST! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINES.."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! NO YOU SHUT UP! YOU DONT GET TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU ARROGANT LITTLE PRICK!

Somewhere in the distance the creaking of a squeaky window could be heard in the stunned silence. And Sakura will remember over and over again in perfect clarity the very comical expressions on both Naruto and Sasuke's face.

Naruto's mouth was wide open and his right eye was half closed with his eyebrow drawn down, and the other side was the opposite with the eye wide open and eye brow raised so high it disappeared under his long spiky hair.

And Sasuke's mouth was just slightly open with his brow furrowed squeezing his eye brows together like he was confused.

Both boys were astonished, and both were thinking that they never thought they would see the day that Sakura had a back bone.

Naruto was the first to break the silence when he looked over at Sasuke and said, "oooooooohhh, Sasuke! Looks like trouble in paradise, huh?!" And then he starts laughing hysterically while pointing at Sasuke.

Both Sakura and Sasuke take the same shoulder width stance at the same time clenching their right fists at Naruto and say at the exact same time, "SHUT UP!"

Naruto starts laughing even harder and says in between fits, "aaww... you guys... are finishing each others... sentences too... thats soo cute!"

Sakura had enough, "Now you listen Naruto, Ive seen my eyes. I know now what that Jutsu you used on us was, the evidence is before me in your eyes. Since you have the sharingan, and I have the sharingan, then YOU STOLE THESE EYES FROM SASUKE, AND WHEN I TRIED TO STOP YOU I GOT THEM BY ACCIDENT! ISNT THAT TRUE NARUTO?!"

Naruto leans on his right leg and folds his arms across his chest in defiance, "Well if its pretty obvious then why do you need to ask me what happened.?"

"I want to know why you've done this, why did you steal his eyes? Why are you determined to drive apart this team?"

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, inwardly he was planning his next attack and using the time to replenish some chakra. But he wanted to hear Naruto's answer too.

He was looking at the two of them like he couldn't care less about what was happening. And again he noticed that both of them were honestly waiting to hear an answer from him.

"Ah what the hell, again isn't it obvious?! I told you guys since day one what it was I wanted, Power. When I graduated the academy, I was tricked by Mizuki to steal the secret scroll that is full of forbidden jutsu. You've seen my Shadow clones, it was the first on the scroll, its also where I learned the Invisibility Jutsu. And my favorite of the bunch I copied was the one I used on Sasuke. I had to read it fast since I was being hunted by a chunin, but I made sure I could use it when I could. And for awhile I considered using it on a Hyuuga, but those guys would probably have me killed. The Aburame were out of the question since bugs are for eating. The Akamichi would probably make me fat, and the Nara, well there power is boring."

"But Sasuke, when I saw your sharingan I wanted them more than I wanted anything." Naruto pauses just long enough to let that sink in, but thinking darkly, _"Here is my chance to try out my lie, and if im right then the right audience has fully arrived and is listening." _

"I mean come on Sasuke, you see how people treat you every day. You even got Sakura here following you around concentrating on you rather than her ninja career. I walk the streets of this village and here people talking about you, gossip mostly. And before just you, they would talk about the Uchiha. They talked about your family like you were royalty and better than everyone. Thats why I broke in here when I was six I actually thought if I snuck into this place without getting caught some Uchiha would think I had potential and adopt me. Instead, I got a beating. And they threw a six year old out on the pavement with a broken collar bone and jaw. And villagers cheered."

Sasuke and Sakura were both staring with their glares still in place, but now they were listening intently.

"So thats the reason I guess. The sharingan can do so much, make so much so easy. And when I saw them in your eyes Sasuke, back on that bridge, I decided to use the jutsu to copy them. And hell, I had no idea the jutsu was going to be that painful, it was supposed to just copy your DNA into mine. But instead, it seams like we shared chakra as well. Which is why you two are feeling so feisty I bet."

Looking at each other, a mutual thought passes through the minds of Sasuke and Sakura. They did notice things were different now after waking up in the hospital. They had healed faster than normal, and when they were hunting for Naruto they felt a predator intensity they never felt before. Hell, they were even instinctively searching through scents, and were feeling more charged than ever.

And again, amazingly they were thinking the same thing. They had both ran in a complete sprint circling the village searching for Naruto. They had used chakra running up walls and increasing strength in their legs to jump farther. And on top of all that Sasuke had been fighting Naruto.

And simultaneously Sasuke and Sakura think, _"Why am I not tired, normally I would be ready to drop by now. But im feeling strong, in fact I have energy to spare!"_

Then Naruto continues, "But I dont know what you two have to complain about?!"

Then Sasuke and Sakura both yell, "WHAT?"

Sakura yells, "Do you have any Idea what you have dont to me, YOU VIOLATED MY BODY!"

Sasuke yells, "The Sharingan is the prized power of my clan, many have desired our power BUT ONLY ELITE NINJA FROM MY CLAN ARE PERMITTED TO OUR SECRETS AND POWER!"

Naruto looks at them both and says, "Well Sakura I honestly though you would be happy, I mean after all with the sharingan you probably are on the top of Sasuke's breeding list."

Sakura is so shocked that she stands there with her mouth wide open and her body goes rigid.

Sasuke is angry again, "Oh Kami, Naruto I hate you, besides she doesn't have Uchiha blood so shut up!"

Sakura's face gets even more shocked and like the manga world teaches us, when you get as shocked as her you lose all color and turn into a crudely drawn character of a multitude of emotions.

Then Naruto looks at Sasuke and says the words that make her snap, "Eeeeww Sasuke, does that mean your clan were a bunch of cousin fuckers?"

Sasuke has a growing angry expression but a new distraction keeps him from attacking Naruto again. Sakura was screaming.

And not just screaming, it was the loud shriek of a female roar. And Sakura in her rage pulses a strong red blast of chakra from her eyes that Sasuke and Naruto feel enter their eyes.

And then the world changed. Almost like Sakura had sucked the color into her self a blanket of black engulfed everything. It was like looking at a negative picture. Every defining feature was white, and every solid object was black. It reminded Sasuke of being back in his brothers Tsukuyomi, which made him stuck still in fear.

Even Naruto was feeling a bit of concern. _"I thought the sharingan was supposed to see through Genjutsu, so what is this?"_

Then Sakura opens her eyes which look demonic and pure white. And behind her a shadow grows behind and above Sakura with the words "INNER SAKURA" glowing in white on her forehead.

And before Naruto and Sasuke have a chance to say anything or try their genjutsu dispelling techniques they see the giant black and white Sakura lean forward and bring two fists down on Sasuke and Naruto' heads.

The hit felt like they both were struck by meteor's, but instead in their minds they were thinking it looked like a vengeful god had struck down from the sky passing judgment. When the hands raise back up the inner Sakura giant leans back to hover over the original who was looking down in shock at what she just did instinctively.

Naruto and Sasuke are both still lying in the genjutsu feeling like the front of their bones had been flattened as they lay in the cracked ground. Naruto is the first to sit up and hold his nose, which had started to bleed and felt broken and the back of his head throbbed.

"_Her Genjutsu is so strong that im actually bleeding, I can smell the real blood!" _Naruto lets go of his nose and looks up at Sakura with blood dripping down his teeth, "YOU BITCH!"

Then as Sakura's anger exploded on her face, the dark sky fills with violent lightning bolts and thunder rolls. And with mighty roar Sakura style she sends her colossal apparition rushing forward with its right fist drawn back ready to launch a downward hook punch right on Naruto's head with a loud, "**CHA!"**

Naruto just sat there as he was going through the mental exercises he read in the book on how to break genjutsu. Disrupting the flow of chakra to ones head and body and if your a genjutsu user imagine your self inside your mind shoving out the invading chakra like your shoving someone away.

So Naruto looks Sakura in the eyes and sends his mental shove straight into her sharingan. And to Sakura's eyes, before she could bring the giant phantom fist down on Naruto's head a vision of a see through red naruto made of chakra appeared in front of her. And the clone grinned a sinister pure white smile and took one aggressive step forward and sent a shove into her shoulders like Sakura just got hit by a bull.

And as she felt the shove send her back a few steps she felt the genjutsu get pulled apart with her.

And to Naruto and Sasuke's eyes the black and white world gets pulled back into thousands of little cuts showing the real in color world just behind. And with every step back Sakura pulls even more pieces back until the black lines all fade away.

Then both Sasuke and Naruto look down to find they weren't sitting in a cracked crater the size of a giants fists. Each of them had bloody noses from the pain they experienced from Sakura's mental attack.

Getting up Sasuke looks at Sakura as she holds a hand to her temple trying to clear her fuzzy head. Smirking at her Sasuke says, "Well I guess Kakashi was right when he said you were a strong genjutsu type Sakura! But with the sharingan your an actual threat!"

Naruto sticks his finger on the side of his nose and quickly blows out a squirt of the left over blood and says, "Yeah, see that Sakura?! Because of me your not completely useless anymore."

Fire returns to the girls eyes and she clenches a fist a Naruto, "OH YEAH, YOU WANNA SEE WHAT OTHER THINGS I CAN IMAGINE DOING TO YOU?"

Naruto smirks, "Your not really my type, but it doesn't matter! Whether you to two like it or not I have the SHARINGAN NOW! So any Genjutsu you send at me I can break, and any real attack you have for me I can strike back with all the strong jutsu I learned today. You two could have spent the day training like me but instead you wasted your time running around trying to find me."

Sasuke had enough, "NARUTO, do you have any idea that what you have done here is a crime?!"

"OH SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW DIFFICULT LIFE IS, AND I HAVE HANDED BOTH OF YOU GOLDEN EGGS WRAPPED IN SILK WHILE DILEVERED ON A FINE ASS PIECE OF SILVER! I DONT KNOW WHAT NINJA COULD POSSIBLY BE MAD AT GAINING MORE POWER!"

Stopping to catch his breath for a second Naruto just keeps his glare, and both Sakura and Sasuke thought they heard something in the pitch of his voice they have never heard before; Emotion.

"Sasuke!" This got the dark haired boy to lift his head up quickly to acknowledge he was listening. "I have given you the ultimate chance to develop your sharingan, not only today did you learn a powerful jutsu from just fighting with me but you have the chance to learn how to fight against the sharingan with two new sets. So you'll be stronger and be ready, to face him!"

Sasuke's eyes widen at this, and he is forced to think on the positives of that angle of thought.

"Sakura," Her pink head turns away from Sasuke to stare at Naruto. "I really thought that on our first real mission, you were going to die!" This got a sweat drop response from Sakura who started to growl, "mostly because all ive ever seen you interested in was Sasuke. If your interested in being a house wife then get out of the corps. But today, we discovered that there is a much deeper level of depth to your character. I never once in a million years would have guessed that you would ever have it in you to yell at Sasuke like that. Your adoration of him does not limit your ability to speak your mind anymore. And not only that, but in one day after discovering your new sharingan, you came up with a devastating power by instinct. Now Im starting to think you may become a strong ninja after all! And if you want a little hint from a guy, Sasuke hates fan girls. But if you want to be his lover then I suggest you show him you an exceptional ninja."

Sakura thinks on this new information, and just barely fumes at the insults to her character.

Sasuke is the first to break the silence, "Then tell me this Naruto, if your goal all along wasn't to kill us and steal my eyes, then what is your ultimate goal with these eyes. Why is it so important, just like you said to me when I felt myself dying on the bridge. You said I was important!"

Naruto thinks on this new twist knowing the angle he should take next, "Like I said, people revere you Sasuke. They get out of your way on the street, give you free food, give you complements even though they have no idea what you've really accomplished. Because your a Uchiha, this village loves you!"

Naruto turns before continuing so that he could stare at the Hokage monument. "I have never been loved, I dont know what it is. I walk down the streets and people hit and yell at me. People have thrown feces at me, thrown knives, even refused to sell me food. This village wants me dead, and it has been that way since I was a baby. The hokage had to order his people looking after me just to touch me!"

Sakura had started to tear up, even Sasuke was feeling a lump rising in his throat.

"I have only known respect from these people through my strength. Only my bite taught them to be careful how they treated me. And so I learned at a very young age that my path to power was my path to respect. No one will ever shove shit in my face or ambush me in a dark alley again! And when I had the power to copy your eyes Sasuke, and realization dawned on me that I could have that power too. I still feel giddy at the thought of the awe and fear in eyes of these villagers when I will walk these streets minding my own business with my sharingan active. They will see that the demon they all hate has and important piece of this village and shouldn't just be SEEN AS AN UNFORTUNATE PIECE OF ORPHAN TRASH THAT NOBODY WANTS!"

Sakura was full on crying now, not even trying to stop the continuous flow of tears falling down her cheaks.

And Sasuke, looking down into the dirt at his feet was thinking too on his own treatment in the village. And the memories he had about Naruto over the years, he had even seen and ultimately walked away from a circle of people stomping out Naruto one a street once.

And before he can ask the question that popped into his mind, Sakura asked, "Naruto?! Why does the villagers hate you the way they do. I mean we all remember the pranks over the years, some of them pretty bad but everyone had been reported as a reaction to someone attacking you. But its more than that, they actually want to kill you, they hate you that much. Why Naruto, why?"

Looking up at her and seeing the look in Sasuke's eyes, Naruto decided it was time. "I am the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon Lord!"

This announcement gained a gasp from Sakura, and open clarity on Sasuke's face. To them it all made sense now. After everyone learned of the details of the defeat of the nine tailed fox it became a part of village history. And Sakura could remember the day long ago in the academy when they opened their history text books about the Fourth Hokage and his defeat of the Nine Tailed Fox. She even remembered that day that Naruto had thrown his text book at Mizuki when he told Naruto to shut up.

And both Sasuke and Sakura had all the piece's of the Naruto riddle finally fall into place, it all made sense now. The red eyes with slits, the claws, the whisker marks, and the insane healing and poison immunity came together to make the powers of what another history lesson taught them is what happens to the tailed beasts when they are defeated and sealed away.

They are sealed inside one unfortunate person, and that person is usually an outcast their whole lives.

Sasuke takes a few steps forward until he is ten feet away from Naruto, and even Sakura jumps down to stand next to him as they face Naruto together.

"Naruto, you have lived one hell of a violent life, youve been treated with violence and you respond in kind. It makes so much sense, now what happens?"

Naruto looks confused, "What do you mean now what?!"

"I mean now that im not interested in killing you, what happens next? You did destroy part of the Uchiha compound and you are a fugative from the anbu. Its not looking so good for you."

Sakura falling back on old habits chimes in after Sasuke, "Thats right, they might try to kill you Naruto. What are you going to do?"

Naruto crosses his arms and raises one eyebrow in amazement at the turn of events. "Well yeah, if you guys are willing to help me I should probable try to leave the village before they execute me. My plan has seemed to have back fired politically. The Hokage himself is after me and public outcry over me attacking the "precious last Uchiha" will probable sign my death warrant. So I guess I have to start runnin..."

"NO!" Sasuke had interrupted with a gleam in his eye, "If im going to allow you to keep those eyes then your going to have to do good on your promises. Your going to use the power of those eyes so we all can get stronger. And especially me, I need to know every way to counter the Sharingan. So that when the time comes I can face my brother."

Sakura had her eyes on Sasuke and was watching closely, her concern for him making her forget her annoyance at the things he said to her earlier. "What happened to you Sasuke?"

Sasuke looks at her and says, "you couldn't under stand!" And turns his back on her.

Naruto with a bit of energy and happy mischief in his voice says, "But I do, and I know how to show her!" And with a flash of his sharingan, the world around Sakura had turned to a red hologram world that showed the Uchiha district not destroyed but outlined with red burning looking chakra. Then she saw the people. People running in the streets and the sound of echoed screams like a degraded recording. Sounds of people screaming, and the sound of a blade slicing through the air just before it makes the hard wet sound of finding purchase in someone's flesh.

Naruto through his genjutsu was showing her what he watched from the tree tops far away the night of the Uchiha masacre. Thats when Sakura had seen Sasuke's older brother crudley made out of red chakra murder their clan. And then she saw Sasuke, as a little boy she remembered from the first days at the academy running scarred for his life as his older brother comes out to taunt and hurt him with genjutsu.

Sasuke had turned around to see what Naruto was talking about, and watched Sakura look around her and react as if she was in the middle of the massacre herself. And when the genjutsu memory was done Sasuke could see in her eyes when she turned to look into his, that she understood.

The tears that fell from her eyes were of an amount of empathy Sakura didn't know she had the capability of. And in her new knowledge and understanding of Sasuke, she knew to say nothing. Just hold onto and support the bond all three of them shared with the knowledge of the death of the Uchiha.

"The death of the Uchiha," this got everyones attention on Naruto again, "the Uchiha were a powerful force that are a part of the history of the leaf. And here in this spot, they died out. But Sasuke doesn't fret about it anymore right!?"

Strength and determination return to Sasuke's eyes as he nods sharply. "Whether you like it or not there is a new birth to the Uchiha today, now Sakura and I will help you carry that title and we will create a new future," he pauses for effect, "together!"

At this Sakura takes two steps and grabs a hold of Sasuke's wrist and pulls him with her, "Sakura! Let go!"

Then she walks up to a perplexed looking Naruto with his torn and burnt clothes pulling Sasuke's hand forward in between them all. Then she takes her other hand and puts it on top of Sasuke's and lets go with the other.

"If were going to move forward to bring a new legacy to the Uchiha, then I cant do it fully since I am a Haruno, but together as Team Sharingan, we will be the things legends are made of. Hell we could become more famous than the legendary Sannin."

Naruto understands what Sakura is doing and steps forward, "hell why not, Team Sharingan," and Naruto places his hand on top of hers.

Sasuke pulls his hand out from under Sakura's and looks back at his two team mates with their Sharingan active, "Yeah, Team Sharingan!"

And as if he was waiting for his que, and Naruto knew that he was, the Third Hokage walks around the corner with Kakashi at his side and over ten squadrons of Anbu and Ninja standing up from their hiding spots too.

Naruto had presumed the Kage and Kakashi were here and waiting to see how things played out, after all he could smell them all when the wind shifted. And now the teens were surrounded and had instinctively gone back to back to face the size of the force assembled.

"Well well, Team Sharingan is it? The aging Kage came to a stop dressed in his ninja battle gear helmet and all in front of the three teens. "This whole problem has played out very interesting, NARUTO! COME HERE NOW!"

The blonde started and ignored the concerned looks the others were giving him as he walked up to the powerful old man.

"I told you that I would find you didn't I?! Do you know what it is im talking about?"

Naruto gives the Kage a look that said im not a kid, "Yes, I know I gain the knowledge of each of my clones, that knee of yours hurts you know, its almost all bone."

"Clever as always Naruto, but your cleverness has put you in a dangerous position. After everything you have done in the last week have given light to some questions we have been asking amongst ourselves. And after everything that has happened up to my orders to capture OR KILL YOU NARUTO," the kage steps forward to jab two fingers into his pectoral. "you go around the village tying up librarians, and taking advantage of a archivist do perverted things in front of her peers."

Naruto twists out of the poke and points a finger at the Hokage, "HEY, in my defense, that librarian has hit me with a yard stick since I was four so she had it coming. And as for the girl, well that was an image I pulled out of her mind, she always wanted to do it and all I did was remove her inhibitions. So there!"

"Naruto, thats not much of a defense. Not only that, but you assaulted Sasuke over there and stole his eyes."

"Im not going to to be pressing charges on the matter Hokage sama!" Sasuke's declaration had caused many of the ninja listening to gasp. And the Hokage raises his eyebrows and stares into Sasuke's eyes as Kakashi steps forward.

"Are you sure about that Sasuke? You and Sakura almost died from the jutsu Naruto used on you all! Did you know that Naruto," then Kakashi walks quickly over to punch Naruto in the face, "DID YOU HERE ME, YOU THREE ALMOST DIED. I had to stop three times on the way back to the village to give each of you cpr and start your hearts with a lightning jutsu."

Naruto just stared at the ground in a little shock that he and the others died a few times. And Sakura was the next to speak up breaking the tense silence.

"Sasuke and I have forgiven Naruto, yes he was ambitious and used a jutsu to copy the eyes. But he has nothing but his strength, he thinks the stronger he gets the more people will think him a human being."

Everyone was staring at Sakura including Naruto. "We have decided to forget our former selves and concentrate on our ninja careers. I have never felt stronger in my life Kakashi sensei, what Naruto did was help make us a team to be reckoned with."

"Excuse me Sakura," the Hokage puts up his hand to stop her, "there is more that you three need to know that I think you haven't noticed yet."

Naruto decided right now that everyone present loved drama to pause this much for effect. Then the Hokage continues, "Naruto, do you know why the jutsu you used was so painful. It opens directly into the chakra network at its core, and mixes it. And not only that, DNA is exchanged in order for the Kekkei Genkai to transfer permanently. In the obvious case, you all got the DNA to receive the sharingan. But Naruto, you didn't think about what you would be giving to Sasuke and Sakura."

Naruto's eyes widen and his pupils shake as he looks at the other two members of his team, _"OH NO, I DIDNT?!"_

"Since Naruto just told you two, Sasuke and Sakura, that he is a jinchuriki. And as such his body has adapted to the monster living inside of him. And as we have have observed other than his physical traits that remind us of the fox, Naruto's chakra has been slowly mixing with the foxes since his birth. A chakra he has shared with you now. And as far as we can tell you have no physical changes other than your muscles seem stronger since I last saw you. But as we discovered when you were in the hospital while we had your chakra systems scanned that the demon's chakra was present in both of you. So basically your chakra levels have been multiplied by five levels."

Both Sasuke and Sakura had been a little surprised to hear from Naruto that he had a demon trapped inside him. But both were shaking a bit to hear that they now shared the demon power and that this was the reason they had felt so powerful today.

The Hokage continues, "We need to run some more tests to see if its permanent, but according to the jutsu it probably is. And Naruto, the pain of that jutsu increased and increased didn't it. The reason was simple, the Bloodline Stealer Jutsu cannot work unless the person your trying to take it from gives it to you freely. Because Sasuke fought you the technique would have killed you both. But instead when Sakura joined the mix Sasuke must have decided to let go of the fight. You all came within a hearts beat of death."

Sasuke and Sakura both walked forward to stand next to Naruto, Sakura was thinking about what adverse affects having this new chakra could have on her. And Sasuke was ecstatic, he had gained even more power then before and the chance to really work out his Sharingan. All three teens were standing together presenting themselves as a unified from with Sharingan blazing at the Hokage.

Taking the time to look at each of them, the Hokage looked like a warlord passing judgment on them, and then he says, "Well then, with Sasuke and Sakura's support I think we can over look the suspicious behavior. Naruto, you have frightened me in a way I haven't been in a long time. You have reminded me of another ninja's ambitions, but after listening to you talk to the others I feel more confident than I have in years. And besides, I bet the village will be glad to gossip about more sharingan in our midst. I herby remake your squad as Team Sharingan!"

Each of them smile and look forward to challenges ahead, until Naruto heard the Kage say, "But your still going to to spend a week in jail Naruto for breaking and entering and unlawful use of genjutsu!"

And with that Naruto is escorted away with a group of anbu yelling over his shoulder that, "THIS IS SOME BULLSHIT...!"

So there is Chapter 10 part B. I was going to post one big chapter but I was typing all this so fast I figured to just upload the first bit. I do have allot of time these days to type and Ive been have fun with this again. In the next chapter guess who is coming the village, whats going to happen when two demons look into each others eyes. Laterz


	12. Chapter 11:Fame andFortune?

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

Chapter 11: Fame and ...Fortune?

Things had progressed further than Kakashi had expected in the first three weeks after Naruto was released from the maximum security penitentiary he was sent to. In the first week Kakashi had been given instructions by the village council to test his new team out, they wanted to know how well the kids could use their sharingan. And after that meeting was done Kakashi was given the scroll with the orders to release Naruto from prison.

Like the Hokage had told the boy, he had to still serve some time for his crimes. They had taken Naruto down under the earth so deep that the tunnels leading to his cell were carved out of bedrock. Chakra draining chains had been attached to his arms spreading them wide, and shackles had him chained to the floor. And if that wasn't enough the floor itself was glowing from the incantations being whispered by the three man sealing squads that were watching him 24-7.

It was the most constricting feeling Naruto said he had felt since he was a baby, _"And im not sure if he meant that as a warm memory or not!" _Kakashi let him go after he told him where to meet up with the team in the morning.

The next day Kakashi met his team back on the training ground where they had their first mission together: The Bell Test.

And groans carried to Kakashi's ears at hearing they would have to go through the test again. But each of them focused and activated their Sharingan after hearing Kakashi explain, "Your not the same little brats that we met after your graduation, your not the same team! And to that fact, Team 7 has been officially disbanded. So now since we have a new team in the books, you must pass my test to become the new Team Sharingan."

And with that last word Kakashi had lifted his head band to brandish his Sharingan, and when the kids activated their dojutsu the feeling of Sharingan facing Sharingan made them each sense a loud vibrating VWEEEN run through their chakra.

Naruto and Sasuke rush forward to strike, Sakura made a hand sign and sent a genjutsu to Kakashi.

The jonin watched the boys closing in and felt his legs sink to his knees in the ground. Looking up at the boys as they bring Kunai down on his throat he says, "Just kidding!" And puffs into smoke to leave a log behind.

Naruto and Sasuke turn back to back with eyes wide and heads scanning the area. With their Sharingan they see Kakashi looking at them from around the bend of a tree forty yards away.

Then, as Sakura walks up to the boys Kakashi see's something he didn't expect so early in this mission. Sasuke uses his arms and pulls the other two into a whispered huddle.

"_Well it looks like their going to work together right from the beginning. I guess that means they pass, but now I want to test their sharingan. All the council wanted to talk about was how quickly I could train three sharingan users, its almost as if they forgot they were also talking about Naruto. Those old politicians could only think about the prospects of having the sharingan reborn in the village. Of course it used to be said in our village that a ninja was a fool to face a team of sharingan users. _

Watching his team Kakashi wonders on what they are planning when he see's Naruto step back and shake his head, only to have Sasuke and Sakura press him on. Next he watch's Naruto's back as he goes through hidden hand signs only to lose sight of them when a large billow of smoke fills the area.

When the smoke clears Kakashi can see that Naruto had made thirty clones, and not only clones but they had also transformed into exact copies of his team making ten teams of teens. Then they scatter into the forest in all different directions.

"_Very clever! With so many clones it will be hard to find the real ones, and any clones I dispel will tell the others where I am."_

Kakashi has to duck when shuriken come flying at his head, then he has to fight his whole way running down the tree as teens come from a couple different angles. Twisting in the air, Kakashi lifts one leg up to his shoulder while catching Sakura and Naruto by the throats and completes his motion by bringing the leg down into an axe kick slamming Sasuke to the ground. His foot goes right through the clone Sasuke and the two clones he had in his hands exploded when they were sent to the ground like he was punching it. When Kakashi lands it looks like he lands on top of a smoke bomb

Now all the clones knew where he was, and Kakashi took off running through the forest. In moments the area turns into a maelstrom of flying kunai and teens. Kakashi runs, and when he cant run he jumps, and when he cant follow the path of his jump he flips out of the way. The jonin has to rely on every muscle memory war trained evasive maneuver he had ever been taught to stay alive. He was facing against many sharingan which meant their aim was dead on. He normally could rely on the green throwing ability of genin to expect a few to miss, but the accuracy of the blades gave him very narrow space to dodge and his uniform already had many slices cut into it. So Kakashi had his answer already, the kids were naturals at using their Dojutsu.

Bursting out of the forest Kakashi comes to a sliding halt in the clearing he had beaten Sasuke with the head hunter jutsu during the first bell test.

And following him like a pack of predatory wild animals out of the forest burst the horde of clones after the jonin. Looking up, Kakashi can see that before the clones jumped out of the forest they must have thrown handfuls of kunai through the tree foliage to rain down on him like a hail of arrows.

This is where Kakashi taught Naruto his first Wind style jutsu when he calls out, "WIND STYLE, GREAT WIND SHOCKWAVE," and sends a blast of air like it swelled out of his chest to deflect all the falling weapons. Many of the kunai get sent flying back at the charging clones popping them into smoke to leave only six teens rushing forward.

Kakashi moves forward and dodges to the right getting out of the way of Naruto's punch, then brings his raised elbow down on the back of Naruto's head turning the clone to smoke. By the time the smoke was almost gone Sakura was next and sent a round house kick to Kakashi's back. The jonin jump flips backwards over Sakura's kick and uses her head as a pommel horse to continue his motion back to the ground only to make the clone disappear in a shriek as Kakashi pulls hard enough on the handful of hair in his fist to tear it out.

The cloud of smoke that was left behind started shining bright yellow and Kakashi started going through rapid hand signs. As he activated his Earth Trapdoor Jutsu and sank into the ground he knew he was right, Sasuke had used the smoke as a diversion to send a Grand Fireball at him.

Kakashi bursts out of the ground fist first with an uppercut aimed under Sasuke's clones jaw and bursts through making more smoke. Then walking forward through the smoke, Kakashi knew how cool he must have looked, the wisps of smoke clinging to him rose off his body as he walks to face the three teens left.

"_Well, thats all the clones, I can smell the sweat off these three, oh here they come." _Kakashi smirk's as the teens all rush forward to attack while he prepares his next technique.

All three fall into his trap when they send punches into his head, torso and abdomen they are confused when they make contact...because instead of a solid object they hit the stickiest goop they have ever touched. It was like Kakashi suddenly turned into tar and each of their fists gets swallowed by the goo, and get stuck there. When they try to pry themselves free their other hands sink and get stuck too.

Grunting in frustration Naruto pulls as hard as he can and ends up with the heavy tar like substance stretching and sticking to more of everyones bodies. In the struggle to get free more and more of their bodies get covered by the goo and they slip and fall as it seems to start growing over their bodies. Then panic screamed in their heads like a siren when the ground turned into the same tar and they began sinking like they had fallen in oil.

And that was it, just like that the test ended.

Kakashi had caught them in one of his genjutsu. And he stood there watching the three as they were lying on the ground with their arms and legs in the air pushing against nothing, trapped.

And thats when he heard them. The bells had chimed from behind Kakashi's back and he turned around to see...nothing.

"_Oh no, not again!?"_

Then the sound of laughter met Kakashi's ears and he turns to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stand up as if they had broken his genjutsu, and he turns again making his head a little dizzy at the speed when he hears more laughter from behind him.

"_Wait, that sounded like Sasuke and Sakura...but does that mean?"_

And to answer Kakashi's un heard question Sasuke and Sakura rematerialize with a shimmer as the invisibility jutsu evaporates off their skin. And together they hold out their hands and open them to dangle the bells with another jingle as they hung between fingers.

Kakashi turns his head again to watch the Sasuke and Sakura he was fighting earlier turn into two of Naruto's clones and then into smoke.

And in that moment it became obvious what had happened, but Sakura explained it anyway. "We got ya good, huh sensei. It was Sasuke's idea, he convinced Naruto to let us copy his invisibility jutsu while his back was turned so you couldn't see. We were counting on the fact you thought we didn't know it and could sneak up from behind you to take the bells. But Naruto had a good point too. Since he took the bells from you before using this trick we needed to be able to sneak up on you with out realizing it. And because we know your nose is as strong as your mutt's, and that you would be paying attention to any sign you were being snuck up upon is where Naruto's clones came in. We needed to confuse you into thinking that you had narrowed down the real us out of the clones. So while you attacked our clones we were hiding next to them to allow our scent to be picked up. And during the fighting, all we had to do was take the bells with out a sound. In fact, it was almost too easy!"

Kakashi had a sweat drop down the side of his face and his eyes were looking depressed, but fire and a little humor return to his eyes when he said to Sakura, "I wouldn't be going around poking at someone's pride like that Sakura, especially when that someone is in charge of what grueling training I can have in store for you."

This got a small gulp from Sakura, but a unified front of three genin accepting the challenge stepped forward to listen.

"Now that this team is called Team Sharingan and each of you very obviously has a sharingan, the village council has become your greatest admirers. And not only that, but the Villagers have been gossiping up a storm that your becoming fast celebrities."

This got a confused look from Sakura, but Sasuke wasn't surprised since he was used to the village treating him special because of his heritage. And Naruto had a look of confusion on his face that looked like he thought Kakashi had just spoken Russian with a French accent.

"_The council...admirers...celebrities... are humans really this gullable?!"_

After that day had passed Kakashi had begun their training, and not with dog walking, babysitting, or weed pulling. No, Kakashi began leading his team day by day to the natural and unnatural training grounds around the village.

He ran them through death mazes, hunted down murderous tigers, and even walked up the side of a mountain using nothing but the chakra at their feet while carrying a boulder. The worst was when he took them to an Anbu training depot. The reason why the anbu call it "the Depot" is because of the training rooms spread out in an industrial style building with multiple training contraptions in each room. The room Kakashi took them to had three flack jackets and metal masks on hooks which they each had to put on. Then when Kakashi went around activating the machines in the room Sakura had started to scream that "being surrounded by crossbows that shoot kunai was insane." All Kakashi had to do was say that this room was built by the Uchiha members of the anbu to train the sharingan. And Sasuke told them all to shut up and do it after Kakashi mentioned the last person to completely master this course was Uchiha Itachi. It was the most grueling training anyone of them were put through in one week, which Sakura had dubbed "hell week" when they were ready to disperse before their one day off. But Kakashi assured her that they hadn't gone through his hardest training yet.

"As im sure Naruto has told you before, I used to be a captain of the Anbu, so I know training methods most genin wouldn't be exposed to!" Is what he told them

But Kakashi found that his threat was short lived when the council had all but forced the Hokage to send Team Sharingan on a mission. They had been getting reports that nuke nin were using genjutsu traps to trick travelers. Some were robbed blind, others killed or taken to be sold into slavery.

And so Team Sharingan was sent, and to their amazement some of the villagers had gathered on either side of the gate to cheer them out. Some even looked at Naruto, pointing and whispering to each other. But when he flashed his sharingan to try and scare them, they would look away in fear, and go right back to cheering for them.

Kakashi could tell while they traveled, that this treatment disturbed Naruto. It disturbed him so much that it was probably reason why he was so harsh to the nuke nin when Team Sharingan found them.

The bandits were waiting for a caravan to come through the woods, each of them with an over confident smile as they cast their genjutsu.

But Kakashi was leading this caravan, and when the he felt the genjutsu hit like an exploded feather pillow he sent the signal. And three invisible genin took out the three nuke nin.

Sasuke preferred to use his fists, but Sakura and Naruto used genjutsu. Sakura made her target get pummeled by the giant inner Sakura, and Naruto made his target think his skin was melting off. Naruto made the pain so real that his nuke nin had started to claw at his own face.

And after they finished their mission and returned to the leaf village, word had spread throughout fire nation starting from the village they stayed in and freed from the threat of missing nin. The nation was buzzing simular to the night several years back when the secret got out that the most powerful ninja clan of the Village Hidden in the Leaves had been massacred. But now the word spread through fire country from excited people to anyone willing to listen. And like a spiral pattern the gossip says the Uchiha are back! The Sharingan is back!

When Kakashi had reported to the Hokage for his mission debriefing, he was surprised to find that he had to leave on an immediate mission to the Fire Capital.

The Fire Lord Diamo had heard the rumors, and he wanted to meet Team Sharingan.

It took them a days walk to make it to the Fire Capitol and when they arrived Naruto and Sasuke had gotten into a verbal fight while walking through the capitol. In preparation for their arrival the Fire lord had put up through out the city huge banners with the Uchiha emblem hung everywhere like a neo fascist rally.

Naruto had started by saying, "Sasuke, if you look at me with that self satisfied smirk on your face one more time then i'll give you a new face!"

Kakashi had to get between them a couple of times but they stop their bickering when he grabs them by the skin of their necks just before seeing the Diamo.

The older man seemed too stiff. His face looked like he was always smelling something bad, but his eyes had a strange amusement in them when he took in the image of Team Sharingan.

"Well well, this is definitely a most interesting experience. Yes, quite marvelous to be in the presence of the highly revered Sharingan. But I must admit, I am disappointed."

Kakashi had been keeping his attention on Naruto and Sasuke to make sure they weren't about to start something. He was surprised to hear the Diamo suddenly say he was "disappointed", when the hokage told him of this trip he was expecting some sort of medals or gifts given to the kids. Politics definitely weren't' Kakashi's strong suit, and if the leader of fire country and one of the main monetary suppliers of the leaf village wasn't happy then Kakashi would have to try to appease him. _"And I don't want to get the leaf into a promise thats going to get me in trouble."_

The Daimo did something that made his advisors orbiting him very nervous. He walked right up to each of the teens and gave them an appraising look, and spending the most time looking at Naruto tssking as he walks away. The man then whispers some orders to his aid and then informs Team Sharingan that they were all late to dinner and started walking away.

The ninja followed the Diamo after passing through a few halls and sliding open doors as they went until they came to a long red rectangle of a room with a large table covered with decadent food. The fire emblem was emblazed in the marble walls and they all sat on fine pads made of silk. As they ate, Kakashi almost choked watching Naruto eat like a ravenous animal. He was gnawing on a fish head, even plucked out and slurped up one of the massive eyes of the big fish. In the end the Fire Lord said he found the events of dinner very entertaining.

After dinner they made their way back to the main throne room where a camera man had set up for a photo.

"Now," the Fire Lord had said, "If your going to be the revived power of the Fire Nations strongest clan, and to be honest also very powerful information to use in political calculations, then your going to have to be impressive. Nations have already sent me envoys of dignitaries who say they are here just to further relations, but all of them end up asking about rumors of the Sharingan Team. Now with you all here, I don't have to tell anyone I've never met such people, I will just show them your photo of us together. And, to be blunt, your clothing is lacking in the impressive."

Clapping his hands at his servants they rush forward and surround the teens with changing dividers and show each of them the presents the Diamo had pulled from the deep treasure chambers in his palace.

"My family have kept these for years, back when one of my ancestors had three Uchiha in his Guardian Twelve. And after looking at you three I knew they were perfect, we even had time to re-lacquer them in appropriate colors. So for now I ask you to wear these to complete the impressive package that comes with your new status and stand by me for the photo! And of course take them as my gifts to you."

Without hearing complaint the servants striped the teens of their clothes, and then they were wrapped in what felt like the sturdiest material that was closest to silk they each had felt. Next the armor was heard being snapped into place, leather tightening, and metal clanking.

And when the dressing dividers were taken back, both the Diamo and Kakashi had taken a long moment to take in the sight of the teens.

Sasuke was wearing a much darker navy top that had the Uchiha style wide collar, and on his chest and shoulders were old style armor that was navy blue two shades lighter than his clothes. Down to his legs ran the rest of his shirt that opened at his waist like a rain jacket to show off the matching knee and shin guards attached.

Sakura had a reddish pink and white kimono that had Sakura petals in white flowing through the fabric, but was wrapped in pink armor simular to Sasuke's but instead with only guards around waist down the sides of her legs and her shoulder guard plates were a different style. She was given a skirt that was simular to hers and pink shin guards.

Naruto, had been given a red orange top with a wide collar that was turned down and had three dark marks running to the tips. And he wore bright red armor with the shoulder pads that rose up to guard his neck. He too had shin guards and brand new black shoes that actually fit him.

And together they looked like paintings and statues left around fire country of ninja from the founding years. (Think like the armor worn by Madara and the First Hokage)

After the picture was taken the teens marched out of the city enjoying the awe inspired by their visage as people got out of the way, and bowed.

For the first time in a long time, Kurama Naruto felt like he was respected, even feared. He felt good, so he just strutted out of the city with the rest of his team. And they had to agree as they discussed the Diamo's last words of advice to Team Sharingan. "Just call yourselves Team S," he said, "something simple but at the same time requires knowledge to understand its meaning, which creates a mystique. Or as you kids call it, pretty cool!"

So with the capitol at their backs, Team S walked home.

Only to find that by the time they reached the leaf village that mission requests had come in by the dozens to hire Team S. Now Kakashi felt like he needed to get a drink to help him deal with all the strange events that have happened up to now as he reads the scrolls describing the requests for his team.

One was to supervise a gold and goods trade between country's to make sure all parties were being truthful and not pulling any tricks.

Another was a request for them to assassinate a Yakuza syndicate that took over a township in the land of rivers.

Another was an actual arranged marriage offer for each of the teens.

And by the third week after they completed most of the mission requests, minus the arranged marriages, Team S was walking back through the main gates once more. Kakashi was organizing all his thoughts on everything that had happened in the last three weeks. And replaying every thing in his head he came to one very depressing conclusion on all the extra training, missions, and admiration from civilian women. "Im not getting enough reading time at all anymore!"

Sakura turned to look at Kakashi, "Did you say something, Sensei?"

Putting on his upside down eye smile Kakashi waves her concern off, "Oh don't worry, I'll just be happy when requests stop coming in so frequently for us to leave the village. Now your all dismissed, im going to the Hokage's office to give our debriefing and the head of the Yakuza boss. And also, if all these special requests come into the village just for us then Im going to convince the Kage that the rate of pay for Team S be should raised. Maybe then we will get a break!"

Sasuke huff's over his shoulder walking away, Sakura watches him go with a look on her face like she was making a hard decision. Then she too walked away, not following or calling out to Sasuke. Kakashi was about to shunshin away when he looked down at Naruto who was still standing there looking at him.

"What is it Naruto? Im tired ,and I don't' want to show you any new jutsu today!"

Naruto frowns at him and says, "I don't want anything from you, I want to speak to the Hokage! And if your going to see him then I want to come too, and if your going to use shunshin, then go right ahead."

Kakashi frowns and looks down at Naruto, "Sorry Naruto, you should make an appointment to see a villages Kage, even if your a famous ninja now. And Shunshin doesn't work that way, you cant just copy the jutsu with your sharingan and teleport any time you want to. Because I was an anbu and my chakra is attuned to the shunshin network I can move at will. So for now Naruto, ja ne!"

And with that last word, Kakashi makes a hand sign disappearing with a swirl of wind and leaves. The shunshin technique allowed him to teleport from one spot in the village to another in a few seconds. But in those few seconds as his body and chakra were drawn in and folded through space time was dissorienting, it even hurt a little. It was like being forced into a bendy straw while flying through the air unable to see where you were going. And at the end of the trip he was standing in the circular room in the Hokage tower that was used to rematerialize ninja.

It was a short walk to the Hokage's office and the receptionist told Kakashi he was expected. Walking into the office the Hokage was going through one of what he liked to call "accelerated paperwork sessions." The kage would pick up a piece of paper to speed read while signing another, and then after signing he would in a flash pick up the signed paper putting it in the done pile and put the paper he was reading down to be signed while he read another.

Kakashi watching the kage work like a man on a lethal deadline reminded him why he never wanted to become Hokage. When Sarutobi finished his pile of paperwork he called his aid into the office to take them away. And Kakashi stood there patiently while Sarutobi packed his pipe.

"So Kakashi, im assuming as usual that your mission was a success!"

"Yes Hokage sama, I have the boss's head on a storage scroll. There were no complications, and most of the gangsters henchmen were mowed down by Naruto and that huge sword of his. So in the end the village was beyond grateful, they even threw a feast for us."

The Hokage was puffing on his pipe while he seemed deep in thought, and Kakashi knew the man long enough that they had to talk about a problem.

"Something happened in the village before you left for your last mission, though we didn't find out about it until after you left." The hokage puts his pipe down in his ash tray and rolls out a scroll on the new empty spot on his desk. The scroll had a map of the leaf village and several photos were put down on top of it.

Kakashi walks up and bends over to look at the map with his hands in his pockets, and then the strangest sight the hokage had ever seen happened next.

Right when Kakashi had bent down a strange sound exploded from his rear end with a little bit of smoke too. And as if Kakashi was a canon, Naruto was seen flying out of nowhere to go crashing head first into a wall.

Both Sarutobi and Kakashi were staring at the dazed Naruto as he tried to stand, and then they looked at each other for answers. But both of them had simular looks of surprised confusion, and the hokage's face was even more perplexed. In the few nano seconds after hearing the sound and seeing Naruto appear, the image had looked like Kakashi just had the strangest flatulence known to existence.

"You know Kakashi, I always told you that your love for ramen made you gassy."

"NARUTO! How...how did you do this? You weren't invisible! I developed a technique that will tell me when your sneaking up on me! So what did you just do, how did you get in here?"

Sarutobi had a thought, and if he was right then it explained the problem he was going to talk to Kakashi about. "Kakashi, why don't you check your back side to see if Naruto planted anything on you."

Doing as he was told after sending the Kage a confused look, he twists and turns so they both can see the tiny piece of rectangular paper with a kanji written on it neither of them had seen in over twelve years.

Peeling it off to look closer Kakashi's eye bulges and shakes when he confirms with a nod what is in his palm.

The hokage had stood up to walk over to Naruto who was shaking the cobwebs out of his head, then grabs him by his new shirt and threw him into one of the visitors chairs while both older ninja stand over the blonde ominously.

"Naruto, did you know that one of my pet peeves is people who come into my office unannounced or with out permission. And the next is dealing with all the reports of breaking and entering in this village. And in village of ninja, the immature ones especially, break in's do happen. But when they happen to a guarded and sealed clan compound, it gets to me even more."

Kakashi looks down at Naruto, and like a switch going off in his brain he understood what the Hokage wanted to talk to him about earlier. "Naruto?! Did...did you break into the Uzumaki clan house?!"

Naruto takes turns looking back and forth at the two ninja with his crimson eyes, "So what if I did?"

"NARUTO! Like I said it is a crime to..." But the kage didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Naruto, like a switch just went off in his brain, was enraged in a moment.

"TO HELL WITH THAT, HOW COULD I BRAKE INTO MY OWN FAMILY HOUSE, HUH?! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTEN MY LAST NAME?! AND NOT ONLY THAT, THE SEAL ON THE DOORS AND WINDOWS WERE BLOOD SEALS, SO ONLY I COULD OPEN THEM ANYWAY! SO KISS MY ASS TWICE, DA BOTH OF YOU!"

The kage eyes had narrowed dangerously when he was listening to Naruto. He was the Third Hokage also known as the Professor, a man cloaked in immense power was not used to being yelled at. He had such a speaking presence that when he needed, he could make someone bow to his will with a few well spoken words.

But Naruto had a point. The house did belong to his mother and father, and by blood his. The Fourth Hokage had built his home with many defenses to keep people away, and the house was sealed by blood seals that only family could open. But there was a good reason why he didn't give Naruto control of the home. Inside was the Fourth Hokage's study. A place Sarutobi only saw twice that contained the theories and jutsu scrolls of not only the Fourth, but the Uzumaki clan too.

"Naruto, I am surprised by you yet again." The hokage walks back around his desk and sits down while picking up his pipe. "Not only did you find out where your parents home was, but were able to get inside. Something I couldn't do. And more, it would seem as though you are now playing around with the FOURTH HOKAGES JUTSU!"

"So what, I used it to get in here so I could tell you that I have taken whats mine. I found out that you guys have been keeping information from me, like who my family is and me having a home other than that crappy apartment you have me squatting in."

Naruto stood up and leaned over the kage's big desk slamming his palms into it, "Look, I know why you guys are so afraid of me and my potential. Its not like its much of a secret even too my team, so when do I get to live my life the way I was meant to. I have done so much for this village already, and guess what?! I haven't tried burning it down yet!"

"Naruto!" The Kage stepped up to the blondes challenge and slammed a palm on the desk to lean forward looking into Naruto's eyes while pointing his pipe at his face. "Truth be told I would like nothing more than to share with you your heritage and tell you the stories of your parents. But your own actions over the years have prevented that! Yes we are aware and respect the terrible power that is sealed away inside you. But because that power has been known to be difficult to control and has been known to make those who carry it turn to evil we must be cautious. Naruto, you have shown me many examples over the years to give me cause to believe that you are being influenced by the Nine Tailed Fox. Hell, despite the fact that the Fire Lord and the whole country is excited by the fact that your recent actions has brought about this Team Sharingan, to me it smells of evil. And that Naruto is what im am afraid to conclude of you, that your evil!"

Naruto keeps looking into the old mans eyes, and smirks. "What are you so afraid of, as I learned in the academy, evil is a point of view! You say im evil but you ask me to do evil for you. This village just paid me 4000 yen to help kill a bunch of guys. You then sent me to go steal a nations secret scroll while in transport. And you have even asked my team to accompany another genjutsu squad to rewire some poor princess's mind so she would think she was in love with the man she had been arranged to marry so she wouldn' run away any more. So you tell me, whats more evil?! I am just vicious enough to let people know with a few cuts and maybe a broken nose not to mess with me. And so what if I did a few pranks that equaled in disgust what they have done to me. I never killed any of your precious prejudiced people, and I never did any permanent damage. And as far as my recent actions, well its just me finally living up to my potential, and my ambition is strong enough to overcome any obstacle. So sorry that scares you but if im going to become a ninja, then I want to be powerful and I want people to respect that power. And in the end my ambition has gained your village and your country even more power and recognition. So again, if I am evil then so are you!"

The Kage had kept his steely reserve while listening to Naruto, but his eyes got a very small faraway and sorrowful look after he heard Naruto say a word he had heard years before. AMBITION.

Sarutobi leans back and settles into his big chair, then he points with his pipe at the chair behind Naruto. The blonde after snorting and crossing his arms falls back heavy into the chair and waits for another one of the Hokage's "sagely stories" of peace, justice, and all that crap.

"Naruto, I wonder after listening to you if you have heard a story about a ninja named, Orochimaru!" The kage waited for Naruto to shake his head no before continuing after a drag from his pipe. "Orochimaru was my student, and one of my greatest accomplishments as a teacher. He was one of the Legendary Sannin, and during the last great ninja war he was invaluable as a ninja. But his mind and soul got twisted during that war, and his "Ambition" as he called it had turned him down a dark path. He had secretly tried to continue creating unique jutsu, forbidden jutsu. And again, his AMBITION had grown so strong that he was willing to use people, make them suffer, and ultimately throw them away when they died all for his experimentation. Ambition, a hidden one that I would have never expected from him. I knew Orochimaru his whole life much as I have known you. He grew up with out his parents and dazzled us all with what he could do. But in the end he turned against us and perpetrated what I would call evil on us Naruto! And now, after learning the lesson of Orochimaru I must take care at how aware I must be of the ninja growing up here. And up to now, you have continually reminded me of him, and im running out of ideas on how to prevent it."

Naruto listened intently, scheming. This has been the way it always has been between them. Naruto knew that the hokage had kept a close eye on him because of his Demon power, but after hearing this story he now understood why the hokage was willing to give him so many second chances. "_He didn't want to lose another orphan to the dark side, he didn't want to lose me_. _Now that I know how emotional he gets about this subject I can use it against him to get what I need!" _Naruto sits up to look the hokage square in the face. "Im not planning on leaving the village old man, and as for my ambitions, well im not hiding any of my goals. You all know that my goal is to become stronger, no the strongest. Im not saying that I want to become Hokage, but I want to become respected. Me, NARUTO A NINJA LEGEND! And then everyone in this village wont treat me like some wild dog, they will look up upon me and know that I am one to be reckoned with! And since the path has been laid out before me by the family no one had the decency to tell me about, my fame and foundations of power reside here, I will become the greatest Leaf Ninja you have seen! And im not going to let you or anyones fear of me get in the way of that!"

And after seeing the looks of awe that both the Hokage and Kakashi have on their faces, Naruto stands up from the chair and turns his back on them making his way to the door thinking, _"I would like to thank the academy for this wonderful award, and you too Mr. Eisner, hahahahaa!"_

Then stopping and looking over his shoulder at them, Naruto says before they can interrupt, "I came here to tell you that I have already moved into my new house, and Im not taking any arguments on the subject! See you tomorrow cyclops, maybe you can teach me how to shunshin better next time." And then Naruto just leaves behind two stunned elite ninja as the door closes behind him.

Looking at each other Kakashi breaks the awkward silence, "O..K...That was interesting!"

Sarutobi laughs at this and sticks his pipe in the corner of his mouth, "He certainly is full of surprises. And now on top of having new sharingan he now is learning how to use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. If Naruto learns more jutsu not only from Minato's scrolls but Kushina may have Uzumaki jutsu written down too. These would probably had been things they purposely left behind for Naruto so how can I restrict his use of them? And even more concerning is the kinds of power he could awaken with all the elements coming together inside of him. Power of the Fourth Hokage's jutsu, Uzumaki chakra endurance, Uchiha Secret Jutsu, and the chakra of the Nine Tails to fuel that potential."

Standing up and putting on his Kage hat, Sarutobi adopts his proud Hokage stance and continues to talk as Kakashi follows him out of the office and into the halls. "We are now late to the meeting we originally were going to. But you and I both know Kakashi, after everything we have seen and heard today that Naruto most likely will try and surpass all expectations of him. We must keep our eyes on him and make sure he stays a leaf ninja and not a future menace. I think tomorrow's mission will stay in the village, give you a chance to calm him down before we start the next set of games."

"Game's?" Kakashi had given the Hokage a questioning look, but the old man was just smiling as he gestured for him to go into the meeting room first. And inside that room were all the other jonin who either were teaching a squad or not. And when the Hokage took his seat in the front of the group he informed them all of the upcoming chunin exam they had to prepare for.

The next morning on the little bridge over the fast moving stream where Team S usually met to begin their missions was Sakura, fuming mad. She was pacing over the little bridge over and over stomping her feet after awhile.

Then she can see Sasuke turn down the street he usually takes and all of a sudden Naruto lands on all fours heavily on the handrail of the bridge next to her making her squeak in surprise.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO, IVE BEEN WAITING FOR OVER AN HOUR HERE BY MYSELF!"

Sasuke frowns at her but his eyes are showing a small bit of surprise, _"When did she start talking to ME like this?! At least its better than all the fan girl crap she used to pull!"_

Naruto just yells right back, "HEY, KAKASHI TOLD US TO BE HERE THREE HOURS AGO, SO IF YOU'VE ONLY BEEN WAITING FOR AN HOUR THEN THAT MEANS YOU WERE LATE TOO, SO DONT BE A HYPOCRIT PINKY! INSTEAD BE SMARTER NEXT TIME AND DONT SHOW UP WHEN HE SAYS!"

Sakura yells back at him, and Naruto yells back at her. Its a usual occurance for Sasuke to watch them yell insults at each other, _"Like always they find ways to piss me off right from the start!"_

The fighting stops a few minutes later when Kakashi arrives with a small puff of smoke and a swirl of leaves saying, "YO!"

Sakura cant help herself from saying at the top of her lungs, "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Oh, sorry about that! I had to go and help prepare the village for the upcoming ch.."

"Oh whatever, its probable just another lie like always!" This actually got Naruto laughing and pointing at him.

"_Well then, I guess I'll wait a couple days to tell them I considering entering them into the exams. _All right everyone listen up! We already have our mission assigned to us and were late so follow me!"

On their way to the Main Gate, which was the one that lead to the only civilian road into and out of Konoha, Kakashi outlined what task the village had assigned them today.

"What do you mean guard the gate?!" Naruto had thought Kakashi was trying to play a joke on them. After all the missions they had been doing lately were pretty high end. They now had three C rank, five B rank, and two A rank missions added to their files.

So it wasn't until they walked up to the gate and each of them was given a clip board and instructions for what to look for when granting entrance to the village.

Naruto was about to start arguing with Kakashi, but all three members of Team S had to look around until they found their lazy teacher in a tree with his book already out and a happy expression on his face.

And so they took the mission as a training exercise when Sakura chimed in that they could use this a chance to work out their sharingan.

And for the next four hours they stood just inside the gate. Stopping people coming in and asking to see their visitors pass, checking their I.d. and making sure no one had a henge transforming them into a un-suspicious looking traveler.

But like Naruto had predicted, this was boring. Checking off times people came and went. Writing passes to delivery wagons. Giving directions to tourists and visiting family members. Boring. And there wasn't really much to challenge their sharingan, sure the one time a merchant tried to sneak in a some bootleg saki they could see through his disguised cart. But all three deactivated their dojutsu after the thirtieth person asked if they were team sharingan and "can I have a picture?!"

Naruto was finishing with his last couple of merchants and looked around at the traffic. Less people had come in the last five minutes so both Sasuke and Sakura had gone off to get their water bottles from behind the check in desk. Naruto was standing there in the middle of the giant wide open doors like the lone guardian that he was at the moment, arms crossed and stern frown looking forward.

Then in an instant he felt it. Like a tiny bolt of electricity running between his eyes and through his brain. A sharp ping no more painful then a static shock but stunning enough to catch his attention. It had a feeling to it, like a flavor it was very distinct.

And he noticed as he was trying to think about the feeling that it was steadily getting stronger. Like a pressure that wasn't really there, Naruto concentrated on this strange new sense he was getting that was at the same time, familiar.

But before he can start guessing what it was that was happening, he saw more people coming into view from far away.

There were three of them, and as he watched them he noticed that the pressure intensified as these three people approached him. Activating his sharingan Naruto can suddenly see in much better focus, and much like hawk that focuses its eyes the three ninja walking seem to get closer to him like they were only a few feet away.

There were two males and a female. On the right was blonde female with braids sticking out in a couple different directions. She had a large rectangle of steel attached to her back and cocky look on her face. Looking over at the larger male on the left he had the same look in his eye as the girl, a cocky smile stretched across a kabuki painted face. He wore one solid cat suit and had something wrapped up on his back that Naruto couldn't see. Then there was the small one in the middle.

While he stares intently at the red head he notices several things. Focusing his sharingan he feels that this boy was the source of what he was feeling. And that he like his companions he had a large something attached to his back, and on the belt that held the large gourd looking thing had a headband from the sand village wrapped around it. The last thing he noticed when the eyebrow-less boy opened his eyes and looked up as if to stare right back into Naruto's from afar, was that the rage and intent in the teal colored eyes reminded him of his own.

Naruto kept staring at them while they walked the whole way until they stopped right in front of him.

"Whats you're business here!?" Naruto looked at all three of them appraisingly, but stopped on the blonde girl who walked forward to give him their passes.

"Here you go, so they got ya working gate duty today. Not too glamorous, huh big shot?!" She had let go of the passes when she said her last word, but instead of catching this tiny leaf nin off guard she felt a nervous reaction looking into his eyes as he was sending her a death glare.

She steps back after he keeps his gaze on her longer than thirty seconds, his glare reminded her of one her brother gave before violence would ensue.

Naruto looks back down at the passes, reading the information he says, "So..its Temari, is it? And Kankuro, and then you must be Gaara!"

The small pale boy with red hair was staring off in the distance like he was trying to remember something, and at hearing his name he brought his steely gaze up to lock two pairs of demon eyes together.

"Yes, I am Gaara!" And they just stare. Neither of Gaara's siblings knew what to do as the blonde boy was making the biggest mistake you could ever make with Gaara. Stare into his eyes, and you were dead.

But they stayed locked like that for what seemed like a painful eternity to the other two watching the staring contest.

Then Naruto asks, "I guess I'll ask you then?! What is your business here?!"

Gaara's eyes got even more menacing looking, "Its says so on our forms, we are here to take the exams!"

Naruto actually took a step forward and made his sharingan flash as his comma marks opened again. "What exam is that?!"

"Wow man, you must be the village idiot or something!" Kankuro couldn't hold in the stress anymore from the tense situation and he had to speak. He was thinking he could get this idiots attention off Gaara long enough for his brother to remember that they were supposed to keep a low profile.

But what he gets is Naruto's glare that he was sending into Gaara's, which had started as a challenging hostility, then intensified into a death glare when his eyes turned on Kankuro.

Kankuro stares back and he feels a sudden rush go over him. He was stuck still and couldn't even blink, then the world around him turned black. Everything went pitch black except for the ground, himself and the Blonde boy with the red eyes.

Naruto then began to grow, to Kankuro it was like the blonde was getting further away but bigger at the same time. And as Kankuro feels his body return to him he takes a few frightened steps away looking up at the giant Naruto looking down on him. It reminded Kankuro of one of his favorite cartoons, Bambi vs. Godzilla. And just like in the cartoon, Naruto raises his foot up and starts bringing it down on top of Kankuro who puts his arms up and trips back to sit on something hard.

The face painted ninja from the Sand Village was totally helpless inside the genjutsu as gripping fear holds him trapped. Until he hears, "Kankuro! Get of my foot before I kill you!"

And the familiar words and voice were enough to shock Kankuro's system out of the light genjutsu Naruto used on him. When the blackness fades his face tightens in horror as he quickly gets off Gaara's foot and brushes off his backside apologizing to his younger brother.

Gaara barely give Kankuro a sideways glare as he steps up to Naruto again, "Im sorry for our idiot teammate, if our papers are in order may we enter!"

Naruto turns his unimpressed look back to Gaara, then down to the papers, and then back up again, "Yeah there all signed correctly, come on in!" And with out warning Naruto tosses the papers back to Temari who barely has time to catch them in her shock.

The tense stare down passes when Gaara breaks eye contact moving close around Naruto and on into the streets of the village as his brother and sister walk behind once and awhile looking back at the clearly insane blonde.

And just before they leave Naruto's sight he says under his breath, "Shukaku!"

"HEY NARUTO!" Looking over at Sasuke he could see a question in his eyes, "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, WHO WAS THAT?!"

Naruto looks at him for a couple of seconds, then smirks and yells, "IT WAS YOUR MOTHER!"

And that was what started the second bloodiest fight between Naruto and Sasuke.

To everyone present at the gate they saw two ninja that seemed hell bent on killing each other. Even Kakashi kept his distance, waiting for an opening to grab them he ended up having to bring out his sharingan. And he was just in time to pull them apart from cutting each other any worse than they just had with their bloody kunai. To stop their struggling he had punched them both hard in the solar plexus.

Later the were walking down the street away from the Main gate and Kakashi was explaining why Sasuke and Naruto wont be getting their mission pay. "Do you both understand! As ninja of this village when you are asked to do a public service like the one we were assigned to, you do it with honor and reserve. If your in public and you cant keep yourselves from acting like children then that sends the wrong message to people visiting our village. Even worse, like today we have visiting ninja from other villages who see that and spread word that our ninja are undisciplined and violent."

Naruto snorts at him, "I am undisciplined and violent, so whatever! Sasuke should know better than to yell at me and try to give me commands!"

"Oh yeah, and you should know not to insult someone's MOTHER!" Sasuke was still angry and the only thing that kept him from lunging at Naruto was Kakashi, who was walking between them.

"Yeah Naruto, that is pretty low. But I got to say Sasuke, your new healing ability seems to be as fast as Naruto's, both of your cuts and bruises are healing up fast. So no reason to go to the hospital for you two, and I want no more fighting out of either of you. You both fight too much, instead next time one of you could just say to each other that you want to train your sharingan and get your aggression out that way. After all you both cant hide from me that gleam in your eyes challenging each other on."

Sakura looked back in forth shaking her head in disapproval of her teammates, "Whatever, their both dumb. Its good to know we can heal fast now because of our shared chakra but its still stupid for you two to fight so extreme. If you want to work out the sharingan so much, then Sasuke lets go back to the depot together and train?!"

Sasuke had turned away from them after hearing about their shared chakra, he didn't like thinking about having borrowed power from Naruto. "Another time!" And Sasuke walks away.

Kakashi seeing the opportunity to leave said his goodbye after yelling at them all to meet tomorrow at the same place and time, then disappears in a puff.

Sakura turned her head after Kakashi left to look at Sasuke's back, _"I make a conscious decision to be his team mate and not try to make him fall in love with me anymore and he still wont spend time with me. I actually would love it if Sasuke would want to teach me his way of using the sharingan. Then I would know he doesn't hate me like I think he still hates Naruto for using that jutsu on us. Could he really hate me just because I got these eyes by accident. I still want to be by your side Sasuke, and now I feel a connection even stronger than before to you. I could be the one to help you rebuild the Uchiha clan, I want that, I still want you. But I guess I haven't proven my strength to him yet, that im not just some girl with a crush and that I have ambition too. Thats what being on this team has taught me! I cant just expect to become strong, and I cant wait for someone to come and save me. I will prove myself to you Sasuke! And some day you are going to see just how special I am!" _

Sakura had another thought, then nodding to her self she turns to ask, "Naruto, how about it?! Do you want to go and ..."

But by the time she had turned around where Naruto was standing before, he was gone. Looking up she could see people looking at her for talking to herself and Naruto walking down the street. "NARUTO YOU JERK! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE, YOU ANIMAL!"

Naruto just ignored her, because like Sasuke he was upset too. Naruto had things to think on but a recurring thought was pissing him off right now. When he planned on stealing the sharingan he wasn't planning on sharing his power too. And seeing Sasuke's cuts and bruises heal like his wounds usually did had burned his pride. _"Well I guess we have something in common Sasuke, your mad that I stole your eyes and Im mad that you have stolen some of my power. And I don't even know how much of it has been lost too. As a spirit of chakra I can always create more, but with my spirit detached from the source I don't know what that means to my reserves. They could each now have an equal share of my power. I need to hurry up an make a brake through with the dream-scape of chakra that Kushina's notes speak of. According to her that was the start of learning how to control my power, and then...huh.. _What they HELL!"

While walking around the next corner of wooden fencing Naruto suddenly has a small boy run full speed into him. To the boy it was like running into a wall and he bounces back to hit his head on the ground.

Looking down Naruto's already angry expression turned on little Konahamuru and his two friends who were trying to help their leader up. Naruto was about to yell, but then he stops to take in the appearance to the three kids. They each had torn fabric wrapped under their belts that ran down their waists like half a trench coat, just like Naruto was known to wear. And on each of their cheeks were three lines drawn mirroring Naruto's whiskers.

In the shock of seeing these kids dressing like him all he can say is, "What the hell is this?!"

After Moegi and Udon pulled Konahamuru to his feet he looks up at the familiar demonic sounding voice to see Naruto's enraged glare and immediately turns away yelling, "RETREAT!"

Again Naruto is just too surprised to care about the stupid grandson of the Hokage as he watches him run down to the end of the street with his friends close behind.

Naruto just shrugs his shoulders and continues down the same road since this was his new way to his house, _"And the back of the master bedroom has a hot springs, again these humans have some good ideas. And being close to hot springs is one of them."_

Then a sound hits his ears from down the street, and looking up he see's Konohamaru had run into another person. _"What is wrong with that idiot kid, does he stare at his feet while running?!"_

And as he continues walking closer he see's that the boy has run into is that Kankuro guy he met at the gate earlier.

Kankuro had bent down to pick Konahamaru by the collar and scarf lifting him up to his eye level and begins to insult him. Naruto continues to walk and then stops when Kankuro looks over at him.

His eyes widen for a second then turn angry as he stares at Naruto. Then Konohamaru tries to reason with the sand nin, "Hey come on, that hurts. Hey, you wear face makeup too huh?"

This got a death glare from Kankuro who yells at Konahamaru while his eye twitches , "THIS IS WAR PAINT YOU BRATY LITTLE KID! MAKE UP IS WHAT YOU WEAR WHEN YOUR TOO UGLY TO GO OUTSIDE, JUST LIKE YOU!"

Staring into the frightened boys face Kankuro notices something familiar, and looking over at the other two kids he sees the same whisker marks on their faces. And looking over at Naruto who was watching the whole thing leaning on one leg with his hands in his pockets looking bored had the same marks on his cheeks too.

"Haha, so I get it now." He tightens his grip on Konahamaru's neck eliciting a cry from the boy. "These little punks are your fans huh? So what do you think about me teaching them a lesson like looking where their going?!"

Naruto just raises an eyebrow at this as the other two kids beg him to help. "I don't care! Id make him bleed too for running into me!"

This surprised Kankuro and Konahamaru was looking like he was going to cry. Then thinking Naruto was bluffing the sand nin pulls Konahamaru back and throws the boy head first at the fence.

Naruto didn't even move a muscle.

Out of nowhere a blur of pink and red catches Konahamaru before he impacts with the fence. Sakura turns to slide in the dirt to a stop flashing her sharingan at Kankuro and his sister who had leaned off the fence she was on to stand near her brother.

Sakura bends down to let go of Konahamaru who calls her a nice lady, then she stands tall pointing a finger and keeping her other hand in a fist on her hip, "Hey you two, I remember both of you from the gate earlier. If I read the paper work correctly then your here to take the Chunin exams and you can get disqualified for something like this. So explain yourself for attacking our citizens!"

Temari is usually the reasonable one on their team, so she puts her hands up and says, "Hold on there, im not a part of this! And the kid ran into my teammate not the other way around. My brother was just upset the kid didn't apologize, thats all!"

But while Temari talked, Sakura could see that Kankuro was just as mad as he was to begin with, and he seemed tense enough to want to fight while he stared down Naruto.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto gets her attention but doesn't turn to make eye contact with her as he asks, "Whats this chunin exam? No ones ever told me about it!"

Kankuro laughs at this as Sakura explains the process of different villages hosting the exams and who and why ninja were competing in it. Kankuro finish's his laugh and says while looking in Naruto's eyes, "Well cant expect this crazy guy to know about it, after all he wears make up like these little brats. And he's almost as tall as them too!"

Kankuro was laughing when he see's Naruto's Sharingan again and he stops laughing to smile a challenge as one hand went under the binding at his shoulder. "Oh good, does this mean your ready to fight now. I haven't had a chance to thank for making me look like a fool back there." He then lifts up his hand at Narutu then starts to bend and wiggle his fingers at him.

Naruto was thankful his sharingan was active, because as he watched Kankuro's fingers he could see small shiny strings burst out like spider webs and in an instant attach to his legs. But Naruto didn't move of give the sand nin a reason to suspect he saw the chakra strings. _"I've heard of this, the sand have been known to use puppets controlling them with chakra strings. If I move he can trip me up and jump me, instead I'll use my arms." _

Putting his hands together forming a cross he creates a shadow clone with a puff of smoke and it runs forward in a blur of speed. Kankuro gets ready to pull the strings and face the clone when the clone suddenly goes invisible.

"WHAT THE FU..UGH!" CRACK is the sound everyone hears when Naruto's invisible clone surprises Kankuro and breaks his nose with a punch sending the sand nin to the ground.

Rolling with the hit Kankuro gets to his feet fast and in two moves raises his hand to his nose to reset the bone, and pull the wrapped up mummy looking thing off his back to slam it on the ground in front of him. Only to get a pebble to hit him directly between the eyes making him go cross eyed and hard enough to fall on his butt.

Everyone looks up in the tree to see Sasuke sitting on a branch like he was relaxing while throwing stones in the air with one hand. "You should really take a good look around, and then you would know why its foolish to fight us?"

Kankuro had stood up and grabbed his puppet again to start to yell, but his sister had stepped forward to put her hands on his shoulders, "Look at their eyes Kankuro, its them!"

Kankuro actually takes a second to look at the dark haired teen in the eyes, and sees the same pattern that was in the blondes eyes too, and looking over the pink girl does too. Then the briefing he was in back in the Sand on the current affairs of the leaf village that he had barely paid attention too came back to him.

"I get now! So you guys are Team Sharingan we have heard so much about." Kankuro stares up at Sasuke who smirked at his words and began to crush the rocks in his hand while staring back.

"Thats right, so if you want to fight just know that im next, and Sakura would jump in if she needed to! So, are you still in the mood to fight?!"

Kankuro's mind was racing at this. They were given orders to try and make contact with this team to gather Intel, just not in a fight with them. Kankuro's pride was hurting and his anger was showing as his grip tightened on his puppet.

"Kankuro! Didn't I tell you to stop causing trouble already!" On the other side of the tree Sasuke was sitting on was a swirl of sand that had the red head from before in the center staring down at his team who had gone white with fear.

"I guess you didn't take me seriously since I didn't say I would kill if you did this again. But now I don't need to say it, do I!"

Gaara's words were enough to make Kankuro quiet as he bowed his apologies. And with another swirl of sand the red head tells them to follow and all three Sand nin start to walk away. But before they could get far Sasuke jumps down into the middle of his team and yells, "HEY! YOU THREE, IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!"

Gaara stops and all three sand nin turn to face Sasuke again, but Gaara was starting to look annoyed.

And before Temari can put on her flirty smile and answer, Naruto interrupts. "The blond's name is Temari. The ugly lady in the make ups name is Kankuro." This got a furious expression from Kankuro, who had cringe in pain when more blood gushed out of his nose.

"And the last one's name is Gaara, The Demon of the Sand, right!?"

Suddenly everyone is silent as if the gust of air that blew past them stole their voices. Gaara's eyes are their usual murderous glare, but their is surprise in them too.

"And you are the Demon of the Leaf part of Team S, did I get that right?!"

"You have!"

It stays quiet as they stare each other down recognizing the demonic presence between them. And then Gaara turns to his team and says, "We have places to be, lets go! And I will be seeing you soon I hope!"

As the sand team turns their backs Sasuke steps forward and boldly declares, "AND MY NAME IS..."

"Who cares," Is what Sasuke hears interrupt him from Gaara as he jumps off with his siblings just behind.

Sasuke rages internally and decides to take his anger out on his trouble making teammate. "Naruto, leave it to you to start and international incident with another village thirty minutes after they enter ours!"

Sasuke and Sakura turn around to face Naruto, to find that in the spot where he was standing before was a strange pear shaped blow up figure with Naruto drawn on it giving them the middle finger with kanji for losers written on its chest.

"NARUTO, YOU SON OF A BITCH GET BACK HERE!" Sasuke raged and then ran off across the rooftops hunting for his teammate.

Sakura just stood shaking her head, then a thought came up. "Hunting for Naruto could be good training. Ill catch him, and maybe since I have a clear head i'll beat you Sasuke!" And then she joined in the hunt living up to her challenge and running as fast as Sasuke.

The next day Sakura was walking through the streets looking at her shoulder which had a nasty purple bruise on it the day before was now pink and healthy again. _"Its hard to get used to the idea that a good nights sleep heals most wounds that used take me a week to feel better. I got to hand it to you Naruto, your vicious enough to pull my arm out of the socket yesterday but your powers sure are fun to share now."_

And it wasn't just the healing that surprised her, but after healing every muscle that she pushed to the literal breaking point had grown back just as lean but stronger than before. She was feeling herself quickly gain in strength over the last month, and her teams impromptu training had proved yesterday that each of them were stronger than they had ever felt before.

Those thoughts allow her to walk a little more proudly. Her head a little higher and her walk a little smoother. Villagers she noticed would point and stare now, whispering to each other as she strode by. It boosted her ego and she was feeling very good about herself.

Then that feeling drops like a bowling ball into her gut when she turns the last corner to the bridge her team meets on to find Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi already there waiting for her and calling out to her, "YOU'RE LATE!" and "Yeah Sakura whats the deal, your three hours late?!"

Rage pulls her face tight as she stomps forward to yell, "OH SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I USED TO BE THE ONLY ONE WHO WOULD COME HERE ON TIME AND NOW THE DAY THAT I THINK IM BEING SMART FOR ONCE YOU SHOW UP ON TIME, WHAT THE HELL SENSEI!"

Kakashi's face is all humor as he looks up holding his chin in his thinking pose. "Well, sometimes im on time, usually for the really important things. And this is important!"

He waves her forward and she continues to curse and talk about conspiracy theories under her breath about boys and messing with girls.

When all three teens are standing in front of the Jonin he hands each of them a form with "Chunin Exams Application forms" written on the top. Sakura looks up at Kakashi and says, "Application forms!?"

Which makes Kakashi raise his eyebrow and say, "Duh, Sakura! Now each of you will have to fill those out. And if you feel like your up to the challenge then take them to the academy on Friday at 8 am. I have pulled you off the mission roster so you can take the week to train and decide if your taking the Chunin exam. Thats it!"

Each of them stare down at the forms in their hands, and each of them accept the challenge. Looking up at Kakashi who had already walked away with his book in his hand they then look to each other.

Sasuke is the first to smirk and ask, "Anybody feel like heading over to "the Depot," I think todays the day I walk out with out a single cut."

Arguing amongst themselves they jumped to the rooftops and raced each other to their insane destination.

Team S was going to the Chunin Exams.

So there is Chapter 11, no more Part A and B. Some of you may be wondering why im typing so much so fast. Truth is my new job gives me the opportunity to sit here and type for the day. It is pretty sweet and ive also been looking forward to typing these chapters. So much is going down, and so much is going to change. Tune in next time for the thrilling adventures of Team S. And remember kids, you can use your house hold pets as fertilizer, so now you know. And knowing is half the battle! YO JOE. lol im having flashbacks again. Oh and im going to draw Team S with their armor, ill let you guys know when I upload it on deviant art.


	13. Chapter 12:The Chunin Exam Begins

Naruto: Nine Tails Resurrection

Chapter 12:The Chunin Exam Begins

That morning Kurama Naruto had woken up for the first time in a human bed. Not one made of twigs and leaves, not one made of pillows found in trash cans, but a real firm and the same time soft bed with sheets to keep warm.

Last night after another grueling day of training he had made it to his new home exhausted. After spending the last four days with Sakura and Sasuke training , sometimes even without Kakashi's supervision. As he climbed the last steps to his front door he felt the accumulation of his hard work had worn him out.

So without thinking much, Naruto came in and striped is old tattered clothes off and dropped them as he stumbled into the house. The first thing on his mind was water, so he stuck his head under the sink. Then next was food, so he grabbed what was left over from a meal he attended with Team S and quickly ate the barbecued beef.

The next thought was to get rid of the stench he had built up from the sweat and dirt stuck to his body from the last couple of days. It was strange, but Kurama Naruto never noticed before just how much this body started to smell. It was like the older he got the smellier he got too.

So after sniffing his armpit to confirm his odor he had made his way to the master bed room with a sliding wall door that led to the garden in the back.

The private garden had bonzai trees growing out of the rocks, a private enclosed wood stained fence, and a small hot spring bath. After climbing in and finding a stone to sit on, he finally felt his body start to unwind and relax. He stayed there until he wast just about to fall asleep, and slowly in a haze got out and shook himself almost dry.

At this point with him being as tired as he was mixed with the solid warmth in his body from his soak, he fell into the bed without thinking and curled up into the blankets.

As his eyes open he looks around to get his bearings, and everything he did when he got home last night flashed thru his mind. Slowly sitting up he began his usual stretching routine, and found that his back muscles weren't in knots. And his bones didn't need to be popped, he even noticed the heavy stiff feeling in his rib cage he normally felt from sleeping on floors was missing too.

Twisting his body out of the sheets he wrapped himself up in, Naruto springs to his feet and walks over to look at himself in the mirror. He felt different, and looking he could see the growth in his muscles over the last month. But looking at himself more closely he could see more of the recent changes. Looking at his face he could see that the sunken spaces that showed his bones had filled in, and looking at his naked body he saw the same. No more rib cage sticking out, and no hip bones to grab. After Team S had began doing so many high ranked missions Naruto found himself with way more money than he was used to. Growing up he never used so much money before, and he would never had found enough places willing to sell anything to him.

But as he walked the streets in the last month while trying to hold onto and count his wads of cash, he noticed something that never happened before. When walking the markets of konoha merchants would always call out to people walking by to come buy their products.

"Melons, sir you want to buy these melons!"

"FRESH FISH DELIVERED TODAY, LOW PRICES EXCELLENT QUALITY!"

"Over here sonny, we have lunch specials come on in!"

"NINJA SUPPLIES, GET YOUR GEAR HERE, IVE GOT KUNAI, SHURIKEN, SHARPENING STONES, YOU NEED IT WE GOT IT, COME OVER SIR!"

It took him awhile to realize that all the loud voices had been talking to him. People who wouldn't even looked at him before were looking at him now. Or, if they were brave enough they used to give him dirty looks or tell him to stay away, but now were now trying to get him to shop.

And with all the training he had been doing lately he was hungrier than normal, so he spent most of his money on food. He filled his kitchens refrigerator with food, even went around trying some of the restaurants that had smelled of cooking meat.

But the one he had gone several times already was the one Iruka had taken him to long ago, _"That Ichiraku Ramen is still the best food these humans have to offer. Maybe I'll get a bowl of that heaven broth before going to the academy."_

Naruto turns away from the mirror on the wall of his bedroom and went through the house to find his clothes. The ones he stripped off him last night reminded him of just how bad he smelled when he got home, so he throws them down the hall where the old washer and dryer were.

Then the thought of what he discussed with Team S the other day had come back to him. They had gone to eat at Barbecue restaurant that was the favorite of one of Kakashi's friends. Kakashi spoke to them about the upcoming Chunin Exams as they sat at the table with a grill in the center cooking the meat brought to them.

"I cant tell you too much about the upcoming Exams, but what you should know already is your going to be pitted up against other ninja. Your going to need to use everything you have learned to pass the challenges presented to you. And a big part of that is going to be your teamwork. The better you three are at working together the better your chances are of making it thru."

Sakura had finished her last bite and turned a concerned gaze on the jonin, "It sounds almost as if your worried Sensei, I mean do people usually die in this exam?"

Kakashi had turned his lazy eye on her and without any change said, "Yes, many of the ninja who come to this village to try and become chunin will die. Some if their lucky will be just be injured enough to be disqualified. And by the end of the exam there will be only ten percent left of those who began."

Like always when Kakashi says something heavy he waits just long enough for the information to sink in. "But, after working with each of you during both your training and missions I have seen how much you each have improved. And im confident that each of you will do me proud!"

They then spent the rest of dinner planning and asking questions of each other. Each of them agreed at the end of dinner to spend the rest of their time running drills and planning for possible fights to come. Kakashi had recommended they take the day off, but they ended up training anyway until each were at their limits.

And just before dispersing, Sakura turned to Sasuke and Naruto and said, "Hey guys, you know what will really get the other teams talking and make them even more scared of us?" After hearing no response from either of the boys she continued, "We wear our armor and clothes given to us by the Fire Lord, it will make us stand out but will also make the ninja sweat a little at our appearance."

Sasuke and Naruto were too tired to think about any reasons why they shouldn't, and they agreed to wear them as they dispersed.

So Naruto went to the his room again and put on fresh underwear, then stood in front of the sliding panel door where he found a wooden dummy made for holding someone's clothing and armor in place. Taking the clothes he puts on the red orange pants first, he bends down to roll up the pant legs to tie them off just under his leather padded knee caps. Next he puts on his usual ninja wire mesh shirt with leather pieces segmented over his vital spots. And next was the heavy kimono like top that crosses his chest like a kimono but had a zipper going up to the wide Uchiha style collar. Naruto see's this and like last time folds the collar in half to have it wrap around his neck like his old jacket did. And last came the armor. He had taken the piece of orange fabric with the flame design he was wearing with his old clothes and sewn it around the waist of the armor.

So when Naruto stepped back from the mirror to look at himself he stood there with his red armor and red orange clothes with the ripped fabric around his waist just covering the top side of his shin guards. He looked like he was ready for war. "I guess Sakura was right. I look menacing, in a noble way."

But the real affect of how he looked was apparent to him as he walked thru the village on his way to meet his team on the little bridge they always met at.

Until now he hadn't worn his new outfit in the village, and the street merchants and villagers would stop and stare as he walked past. Little children would point and adults would be in such total awe that they were speechless.

After turning the last corner he walks out on the bridge to find Sasuke and Sakura already standing there in their armor waiting for him. With out many words they start walking in the direction of the academy. And if Naruto thought he was getting some impressed looks, he hadn't seen anything until they were walking together. The whole streets activities would stop, people would stare, wave, and even groups of them started to cheer and clap while yelling "Go Team Sharingan!"

But they kept their cool like they practiced during training. Not letting anything around them affect them as they march together through the streets and up to the front doors of the academy.

Walking inside they moved straight towards the stairs since they needed to climb three flights of steps and two stair wells to get to room 304. And on their way up the stairs the sounds of people arguing just out side the second floor door can be heard. So acting like elite ninja they move to the walls while Sasuke cracks the door just enough to see the cause of the commotion.

On the other side of the door the hallway leading to the other class rooms was full of other ninja. Most were whispering amongst themselves while the furthest away seemed to be arguing and getting hit by two ninja guarding room 304.

Sasuke lets Sakura and Naruto know whats going on and they start planning on how they are going to attack. Sakura walked up to the door peering into the hall and activating her sharingan to use her genjutsu. But before she can cast her jutsu she turns back and whispers what she has learned from her look of the hall. Their was a genjutsu already in place making the sign for room 204 appear to be room 304. And the guards were two ninja disguised by a henge. They agreed it looked like a delaying tactic, so they axe plan A and go with the new plan B.

The two Chunin who were guarding the door kept smiling evilly while they smacked the genin around.

"You think this is rough huh, the exams probably going to kill everyone here!"

"Yeah, you baby's should just turn around right now. If you cant get past us then your gonna be wiped out anyway. So go home now."

The boy who had just been punched in the face for the third time slowly stood up with the help of his female teammate. He straightens his green body suit and bows, "Please let us pass, we need to turn in our application forms."

The chunin smiles and was about make fun of the kid for his hair cut, when all of sudden something feels like it grabs the top of his head and slams it hard into the door frame behind him.

His partner thinks that the bowl cut headed weirdo in the green spandex suit had just hit his friend so he grabs the surprised boy by the wrist and hurls him over his head down the side hallway towards the stairs leading up.

Everyone'e eyes follow the path of the boys flight, and the strangest thing happens. Just before the boy fell to the floor it sounds like he shrieks like a girl and when the sound of his fall to the ground reaches their ears they all hear the clang of metal. And even stranger, as everyone stares they realize that it looks like he is floating on air.

And to make everyone even more shocked. They see the green clad boy suddenly raise into the air as if an invisible noose was lifting him by the neck and at the same time they heard an enraged yell, "**CHA!**"

And to answer everyones inner questions, Sakura dropped her invisibility jutsu with the sound of crackling electricity and yells, "LOOK WHERE YOUR GOING YOU BOWL CUT FREAK."

Sakura gives his throat a harder squeeze before she drops him and when the boy looks back up two more ninja rematerialize next to her.

"Why did you do that Sakura, it was your idea to walk past these idiots with out being detected."

Sakura turns an angry glare on Sasuke and says, "Your blaming me?! If it wasn't for Naruto wanting to hit that guy over there then he wouldn't have thrown leotard boy here, so shut up Sasuke!"

Naruto had started laughing as soon as Sakura had started scolding Sasuke, "And you shut up too Naruto, ITS NOT FUNNY!" But when Sakura looked at Naruto she noticed he wasn't even looking at her. He was laughing near hysterics while pointing at the boy in the green spandex.

And when Sakura followed Naruto's hand to look at the boy she was taken back because the boys face had turned a rosy color and there were actual little pink hearts in his eyes. The implications of the boy looking at her this way came popping into her head making her face turn horrified looking. Then she was utterly repulsed when Naruto said thru laughs, "Oh look at him, this is the number one reason why you don't wear spandex, look at the tent, HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Other ninja in the background had started laughing and pointing too, then out of the crowd walked an older teen in a tan shirt wearing some extra head band under his head band. Walking next to the boy was a girl the same age with her heir tied up into two tight buns and wearing a pink chinese shirt. Both had stern expressions on their faces and the boy started to talk to his team mate, "this is why I told you that it was a bad idea to try so hard to hide our power Lee."

The girl bent down to try and lift up the love struck boy, "Come on Lee, stop embarrassing us."

Team S turned back to the stairs to go up again when the boy in the tan shirt yells, "Hey you, rookie!"

All three stop and turn halfway to face the teen. "You there, in the blue. Dont you think armor is a little old fashioned, huh? So whats your name anyway?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes at the boy but doesn't answer the teen until he asks, "What, cat got your tongue?!"

"Why should I tell you my name when you haven't given yours first. I dont feel the need to answer someone with my name when they are being so rude." Sasuke turns his back on the teen and opens the door to the next hallway with Sakura and Naruto following behind.

Sakura was in such a hurry to get away from the boy in green that she hurried past Sasuke and kept walking even when she went the wrong way down a flight of steps and didn't stop until she got to the middle of the open room.

Naruto and Sasuke had sent questioning looks at Sakura's back, but only Sasuke had followed her down. Naruto instead stayed up top leaning on the railing overlooking the open space Sasuke and Sakura were now standing. Sasuke looked up again to make sure Naruto was just staring off in the distance looking bored, instead of paying attention to them.

"Whats the matter Sakura?"

She keeps her back turned to him and scoffs, "What, isn't it pretty obvious? That was disgusting! The way that guy was looking at me."

Sasuke starts to get impatient with her, "Oh come on, all he did was fall on you. And as far as I can tell he has the hots for you. So boo hoo, now you know how I fee..." But he never had a chance to finish that last word, cause Sakura had turn around in a blur to point a finger in his face.

"Don't you dare compare it to the way those girls look at you. You have no idea what it is like for a girl to be looked at like that. You may know what its like for someone to be enamored with you, or to stare into your eyes showing you how much of a crush they may have. But when you men do it, especially when you point one of those at us, it makes us uncomfortable in a way you couldn't understand."

Sasuke again was surprised by her response. And in this moment Sasuke realizes that the old Sakura he knew wasn't putting on an act anymore, the old fan girl Sakura was gone. This realization makes Sasuke understand why he came down here to talk to her, he actually cared.

And the next thoughts Sasuke had were on what Sakura had just said. And thinking about it, the look the boy gave Sakura did disgust him more. "Sakura I.."

"HEY YOU, WITH THE ATTITUDE!"

Sakura and Sasuke look up at the same time and turn to face the boy in the green spandex standing next to Naruto who was looking at him while still leaning on his elbows with his cheek on his fist looking bored.

"I WANT TO FIGHT HERE AND NOW!" And without waiting for a response he jumps over the second story the railing and lands in a crouch. As he stands he lifts his fist up to point a thumb at his head and say, "I am Rock Lee! I heard you say earlier that you didn't tell your name to rude people. And now since I have introduced myself it should be no problem for you to tell me yours. However, I already know your name. So did my teammate that spoke to you. After all it is hard not to notice the famed Team Sharingan, am I right Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke's only responce was to narrow his eyes at his challenger.

"And I also have this to say." Shifting his stance to face Sakura she cringes as his face turns rosy again, "You must be Sakura, I must tell you from the moment I saw you, I LOVE YOU!"

Sakura's nerves had had enough and she starts to scream and call Lee names, "OH COME ON YOU MET ME THREE MINUTES AGO YOU CATIPILLAR EYEBROW BOWL CUT WIERDO, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY LOVE ME?! AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT HOW COULD I BE INTERESTED IN A GUY WHO'S FASHION SENSE CONSISTS OF A ONE PIECE SPANDEX SUIT. YOU LOOK LIKE THE SPECIAL NEEDS KID IN A SCHOOL PLAY THEY GOT TO PLAY A CACTUS!"

Lee's face mirrored childlike disapiontment as he mumbles, "You do not have to be so mean Sakura," but strength and fire returns to his eyes as he fills himself with the ninja way of his sensei, the power of youth. "Never the less Sakura, I will prove my love to you by being your protector and showing you that I am worthy. For now take this as the token of my love, MYAH."

The next thing that happens starts a string of events that none of them will be able to explain, ever. When Rock Lee brings his hand palm up under his chin and blows a kiss at Sakura, a tiny little floating heart appears and fly's on course for Sakura's face.

Sakura in her shock of this strange squishy heart shaped missile srceam's and dodges the heart to hear it stick to the wall behind her with a wet smack. "HEY, KEEP THOSE GROSS THINGS TO YOURSELF, I DONT WANT YOUR LOVE AND I CERTAINLY DONT NEED YOUR PROTECTION SO GET LOST!"

"Your like my personal little beautiful Sakura blossom, let me show you my love." Lee raises his hand up again and proceeds to make over ten flying hearts aimed at Sakura.

Again panic makes her scream as she thinks about dodging the valentine missiles. So with out thinking she activated her sharingan with a scared urgency thinking strongly, _**"NOOO, DONT TOUCH ME!"**_

And what happens next is a pulse of red chakra erupts from her eyes sending out an all encompassing wave of red light that destroys the little hearts and fills the room. After the rapidly moving wave of light passes over Lee and Naruto it disappears not harming either of them.

Naruto is the first to break the silence, "What the hell was that, Strobe Light Jutsu?"

Lee pumps a fist and declares, "Leave it to Sakura to come up with an ingenious solution in a moments notice."

Sakura was going to yell at Lee again, but Sasuke takes a couple of steps over and forward to stand in front of Sakura. "Thats enough you weird little freak, your keeping us from entering the chunin exams, and your lucky I have no intention of fighting you here to get me disqualified. So fuck off!"

Sasuke then starts to turn around but then he hears, "I did not come here thinking the Uchiha were going to be cowards!"

This got Sasuke to stop and glare back as Lee continued, "In fact, I thought of running into you and test myself against the one the village has been talking so much about. But since you have no honor, I guess you cant be all that great."

Sasuke stood his ground staring down Lee, and after he sends Sakura the patented Nice Guy pose with the sparkle in his teeth Sasuke says, "Fine, lets fight."

Sasuke leaps forward into a sprint activating his sharingan as he ran while Lee just smiles at him and stands tall with one hand behind his back and the other open in front of him, almost like an invitation.

And Sasuke's confidence in winning suddenly plummets when he sends what he thought was a fast punch at Lee's head, only for Lee's hand to move like lightning. And almost too fast for him to see, Lee brings his hand up and down striking with finger tips to the v trigger pressure point on the top of Sasuke's hand.

The pain makes his hand go numb and sends the momentum of his punch off to the side making him roll into a crouch and turn around in time to take a back kick to his arms crossed on his chest. The hit sends Sasuke flying back to impact the wall six feet behind him, and thanks to his new armor he barely felt the strikes.

But Sasuke has very little time to react when his sharingan shows him that his face is about to be punched. As fast as Sasuke can, he dodges to his right with Lee's punch just barely grazing his ear. And in quick secession Lee sends punch's that leave holes in the walls wear Sasuke's head was.

Sasuke then crouches to send two punches into Lee's gut, but the teen with the big eyebrows brings his two hands together and quickly drops them between Sasuke's arms in two low blocks sending his arms wide. And before Sasuke can stop what he can see is going to happen next Lee grabs him behind the neck and pulls his head forward into Lee's knee strike.

The shock and pain in his nose and forehead makes Sasuke close his eyes, and during that time Lee leans back pulling Sasuke with him. When Lee's back rolls on the ground he slams two feet into Sasuke's armored belly sending him flying into the air. Rolling backwards to his feet, Lee flex's his muscles in his crouch before leaping into the air after his opponent.

"_This is it Guy Sensei, I will defeat the ones you warned me about early in the exam to strike fear into them and prove to the ninja world that a team of people with natural talent can be defeated by the one who had to earn that talent. And your teammates will see it Sasuke. Especially you Sakura, please watch me while I prove myself to you."_

Sasuke was aware what was happening to him, and sensing Lee appear just behind his back while flying through the air he said it. "Dancing Leaf Shadow."

"Yes, now see how your not superior to me!" And the next thing Sasuke can see is the bindings around Lee's wrists come undone and spin like ribbons twisted by an olympic gymnast. And as the bindings twist even more and start to surround Sasuke all he can do against the blinding fast techniques is wait.

But luck was on Sasuke's side when out of no where a deep mans voice yells, "STOP RIGHT THERE LEE!"

Lee takes in a quick gasp of air and flips backwards back down to the floor while Sasuke continued the path of his fall only to land in a crouch with his hands on the floor. Sakura and Naruto had both walked over to Sasuke who was shakily getting to his feet. Naruto was about to make fun of Sasuke, but he and everyone was distracted by the loud but strange voice of Guy Sensei.

"LEE, you know that the technique is forbidden and your actions are even worse. Attacking a ninja right before entering the exams and letting him see one of your best techniques is one of the first things I have ever taught you not to do. It was very un-youthful of you. So now for your PUNISHMENT."

And with a left hook punch, Guy sends Lee flying with a trail of blood coming out of his nose while calling him a "little fool."

Team S was confused, so confused that all three of them had their mouths open in shock. And the next part confused them even more. The strange jonin that appeared to be the original genetic material for the clone called Rock Lee walks over to his student, and with tears in each of their eyes began to hug and cry out their apologies. And to make the whole scene even more unbelievable, behind them a glowing fog appears and clears to reveal a beautiful sunset scene on a beach playing out behind them as each spandex wearing ninja continued to call out each others name.

Then as if the genjutsu that was created by their corniness had some electrical difficulties, it sputtered and blinked out of existence when a pulse of red light went through it. Both green clad ninja's blinked through their tears in confusion looking around until they saw Sakura's angry expression as the red light fades from her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! FIRST THIS GUY COMES OUT OF LEFT FIELD AND CHALLENGES SASUKE WHILE TRYING TO COME ON TO ME, AND NOW YOU GUYS START HUGGING, CRYING AND NOT EXPLAINING YOURSELVES. IF YOUR THIS GUYS SENSEI THEN MAKE HIM APOLOGIZE FOR BEING A RUDE LITTLE PERV."

Guy just stood up and crossed his arms while laughing in a patronizing way, "Well well, I get it. So this is the famed Team S huh? Impressive looking armor you guys have got there, though for a Taijutsu specialist it would just get in the way."

Then to all three teens Guy appears to be standing there one moment, and in the next his voice was coming from behind them. "Speed, is most important. After all, a person skilled in Taijutsu relies on their skills to defend them and allows the body freedom of movement. Which is why you lost today, Sasuke."

Sasuke turns to glare at him while Guy continues to brag, "Speed is key to any ninja, and Lee has got it. Since he is learning from me he knows all about getting past each of your sharingan. After all, I am and will ever be the eternal rival of Kakashi."

This news makes each member of Team S whisper amongst themselves, and as if Guy didn't hear them he continued to give his speach. "Kakashi and I go way back, and we challenge each other on a regular basis. Although last time I checked I was far ahead, after all I train each and every day to reach my full potential. But anyway, back to you Lee. You not only tried to use a forbidden technique but you have disrupted these students from turning in their application forms so I believe a much harsher punishment is in order. Now run the school field, and lets make it FIVE HUNDERED LAPS!"

"YES SIR GUY SENSEI! I WILL FOLLOW THE RIGHTIOUS PATH YOU HAVE SET OUT BEFORE ME!" Lee adopted the same nice guy pose his teacher was in as they stared and gave each other a thumbs up. They stayed like this until they turned to give team S a nice guy pose and Guy started to say, "WHY DONT YOU THREE TAKE LEE'S EXAMPLE OF THE POWER OF YOUTH AND JOIN HIM IN HIS CHALLENGE TO..."

Guy didn't get to finish when he felt Lee poking him in the arm and say, "Uh sir, they left. There up there."

Guy follows where Lee was pointing and can see Team S walking up to the stair well on the second floor. And when Team S notices that they were being stared at Sasuke calls out, "We got places to be rather than spend time with a couple of closet cases."

Then Naruto huffs out a quick laugh and says, "And we don't care if your Kakashiclops's rival or not, plus there's no way we can take a ninja with such stupid hair seriously. You guys look like you belong to the Village Hidden in the Lego's."

And with that last statement Naruto started laughing hysterically as he slammed the door behind him leaving two stunned looking ninja staring wide eyed and mouths hanging at the spot Naruto was just standing.

While Team S was climbing the steps they could barely hear the sounds of their foot steps above the laughter. Sakura had even joined in the laughter, and she made Naruto laugh even harder when she created a light genjutsu of two lego versions of the green spandex ninja hugging each other and crying. Even Sasuke smiled and chuckled.

Then the reality that he was just beaten by that embarrassing ninja came back to him. "Shut up, both of you!"

Sakura looks up at him and raised an eyebrow, "oh come on Sasuke, it was pretty funny."

Naruto steps up next to Sakura and folds his arms raising his eyebrow to perfectly mimic her. "Yeah Sasuke, it not our fault you got beat up by a kid in his underwear."

Sasuke grits his teeth at the both of them a says, "I said shut it! It just pisses me off that this is the problem Kakashi warned us about the sharingan, or do you two not remember."

Both Sakura and Naruto look at each other and have the same memory of Kakashi's training last week. He warned that the sharingan did show you the before image of your attacker, thus giving you the opportunity to react in time to dodge, block, or counter attack. But if the person you are fighting is faster than you, then seeing a punch coming doesn't mean your going to get your cheek out of its path.

Kakashi had then started them on fast speed drills. Attaching their ankles to long stretchy cords with boulders on the ends while running and kicking. Being forced to out run tigers in the mountains with steaks in their belts. They even were made to run on logs in the river, but soon stopped after Kakashi told them he was just joking about this training and he just wanted Naruto to take a bath.

Now Team S follows Sasuke up the last few steps to the real third floor as he talks over his shoulder at them. "And even as ridiculous as that guy looks he did have a good point. This armor may be good in a heavy fight but we didn't think about them slowing us down and hindering our movement. We need to be faster than our enemies and none of us trained to move in these."

Naruto snorts at him and says, "I dont know what your talking about. These were made by ninja and the movement is fine. If anything we just weigh a little more than normal, but if thats your excuse for being beaten by a guy who looked like he had an atomic wedgie."

But before Sasuke could yell at Naruto they hear and see Kakashi leaning against the wall at the end of the hall. "Well its a good thing then that I talked to Naruto about this ahead of time. Did you bring them Naruto?"

Sakura and Sasuke look back and forth between them as Naruto walks forward to meet Kakashi and put small pieces of rectangular paper in his hand. Naruto takes the remaining pieces of paper and sticks one to seem on his collar, and the other to the back of his chest plate where no one could see.

Then with a hand sign Naruto's armor disappears in a pop of smoke. Then smirking at Sakura and Sasuke's surprised faces he raises his hand to the spot where he attached the other peice of paper. Before he touches his finger to the cloth, Naruto's teammates could see that the piece of paper had disappeared. But when Naruto pinched that spot the Kanji that was on the paper glowed for half a second on the fabric and then with another pop the armor appeared perfectly attached to Naruto's body.

Kakashi decided to explain, "You see I brought up the idea to Naruto when I inquired just how much he knew about sealing, and I remembered a jutsu the fourth hokage had created to allow ninja to change clothes in an instant. With my help I showed Naruto the formula and he was obviously able to come up with the seals for you each in time."

Kakashi gave Sakura and Sasuke two pieces of paper each. Sasuke put his on his shirt over his heart and Sakura attached her piece of paper to her skirt at thigh level. Testing them out they each make the hand sign making their armor disappear and re appear with a pinch.

Sakura smiles at Naruto, "This is brilliant Naruto. This is even more cool than just having the armor on."

And before she can make the hand sign to dismiss her armor, Kakashi holds up a hand. "Now each of you listen. It was a good idea to wear those, intimidation is a sound tactic after all. But as Sasuke pointed out, they can hinder your movement. Especially when stealth is required, it is allot easier to not make a sound with out metal clanking together. With these new seals it will give each of you greater accessibility to these tools. But I would like you each to enter this room wearing your armor to not only make an impression but to show a unified front. Many of the ninja in this room have been training years for this day. Some are skilled, some don't belong here, and some are even desperate. And most of them will have heard of Team S. With all three of you here you can attend the exams now, and do it making an impression on your future opponents."

Kakashi looks at each of them in the eyes, and seeing their determination he knew they were ready. "Im proud of you three, now show the ninja world what you can do."

Kakashi steps out of their way and watches his team march towards the door. And seeing Naruto from behind Kakashi could tell the boy was going through hand signs for a jutsu but couldnt tell which one.

Then Naruto rolls his shoulders back and sends a very weak Wind Shock-wave at the double doors making them swing open with a loud slam. Team S walks in without a pause in their steps to look at the room full of Ninja who had all turned around fast with some pulling out kunai to look at the source of loud noise. Then they stop with Naruto in the middle arms crossed over his armored chest. Sasuke was to his right with hands on his hips and a serious expression on his face. Sakura adopted the same stance as Sasuke's but with a lean on one hip making hers more feminine.

After Naruto could see that everyone in the room was staring at them he raised one hand to point at the whole room and say. "I AM THE DEMON OF THE LEAF, AND YOUR ALL FUCKING DEAD!"

Out side in the hallway Kakashi had been watching their entrance, and by the time Naruto had begun is little declaration the doors had swung closed. But the volume of Naruto's voice could easily be heard through the wooden door making Kakashi chuckle at his antics. "Naruto, that wasn't the kind of intimidation that I would have gone with, but that will do just fine."

Back in the room Sasuke and Sakura were both inwardly cursing Naruto for announcing himself instead of Team S. But all three of them were too busy returning many death glares back.

The reaction to Naruto's words in the room full of genin ninja was mixed. Some who were already nervous about the test turned with wide eyes to look. Others, many others, had taken the challenge and were sending their own fierce expressions back. Some had the look of someone who really wanted to fight, and some looked murderous.

Each member of Team S could feel each others vibrating chakra, and using that as a signal they each activate their sharingan in unison.

And just like they practiced, each of them contributed to the low genjutsu Kakashi taught them without moving a muscle. With the three of them standing there it seemed that the light behind them was steadily getting darker. The walls began making sounds like they were cracking starting from where Team S stood and moving out towards the rest of the room bringing the darkness with it.

Around the ninja the room was turning into something out of a scary movie, some of the genin began to cry out in fear and others were shaking.

Then the entire affect is lost when everyone in the room hears, "OH SASUKE, THERE YOU ARE!" They all see Ino come out of nowhere to jump onto and wrap her arms and legs around Sasuke.

Sakura turns and growls at Ino, Naruto just looks disappointed, and then Shikamaru with Chouji in tow walk up next.

Shikamaru stops to look at Naruto and says, "Your always saying something insane Naruto, besides your appearance you haven't changed have you."

Naruto looks back at Shikamaru after watching Sasuke try to pry Ino off of him. "I see you and your team haven't changed either. Ugly here still thinks she's cute, you still look like you just woke up, and fatty over there is still eating non stop.

Team 9? all stop as if each of them felt an electric shock. Both Shikamaru and Ino slowly turn their heads to look at Chouji. And just as they expected, Chouji was stuck still, hands clenched. But his eyes were a mix of emotions. Rage, fear, and more powerful than the other two; doubt.

Every time Shikamaru and Ino had ever heard anyone call their teammate fat they usually had to hold him back to stop him from attacking like a bull in an open range after you just branded it. But Chouji reacted this time just as they had seen him react back in the academy when Naruto was the one to call him fat.

Chouji looked Naruto right in the eyes, and Naruto looked right back with a look that just screamed "DO SOMETHING." Chouji felt his pride want to make him charge Naruto right now and bash his head around. But the first and only time he had tried that with Naruto was back in the academy.

Some kids learned fast that calling Chouji fat was a painful mistake. But the day he tried to get retribution on Naruto for the insult was also the day he had to get the most stitches of his life. Naruto wasn't overwhelmed by Chouji's natural strength and ferocity, in fact it was the other way around. Chouji was slashed with claws on his arms and back, and while he was down the ground Naruto knocked out the last of his baby teeth when he kept punching him and punching him in the face. Iruka had to rush forward in a dive to get Naruto off of Chouji.

And every time Naruto would call him fat ever since, Chouji would just stare and end up looking scared down at his feet not wanting to make eye contact.

Then Sakura broke everyones tense observations when she walked up and punched Ino right in the kidney making her yelp as she let go of Sasuke and fell to the ground.

"OW, THAT HURT SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL?"

Sakura puts one hand on her hip and points at Ino with the other, "YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF, THATS WHAT!"

Ino jumps to her feet but keeps a hand holding the tender spot on her back. "Oh please, don't tell me your so jealous of the fact that Sasuke would let me climb on top of him instead of you that you forgot how to be civil."

Sakura snorts at Ino in a very Naruto like way, which gets both Naruto and Sasuke's attention. "Oh whatever fangirl, like I could care who Sasuke lets climb him. We were here to be serious ninja and make a strong impression to people we may have to kill at one point. But instead princess prissy had to come along and show us just how much of a kid she still is."

Ino was taken back at this, _"Did I just hear Sakura just say she doesn't care about Sasuke,"_ and she was about to retort but they were inturrupted by a small bark.

"Man oh man, could you guys make any more of an embarasing entrance."

Both Teams S and 9? looked over to see Team 8 with Kiba in front walking up with is ever present cocky attitude. He smiles over at Sasuke and says, "Well, I gotta hand it to you guys, those outfits are pretty cool. But after looking at all the death glares this room has been giving you I dont think the effect is working anymore, right Sasuke!"

"Kiba," Both Sasuke and Kiba stand with cocky smiles staring each other down. Back in the academy Kiba was usually the second best at taijutsu so they were long time rivals. "I still think that everyone in this room takes me more seriously then a guy with a living hat."

Akumaru, Kiba's dog partner barks his cute little yip at Sasuke in defiance from on top his favorite perch on Kiba's head.

The dog boy just smiles and keeps staring, "I don't know lover boy, you might get distracted from all the female attention your gettin that someone just might sneak up on you from behind and your done."

Naruto looks unimpressed and says, "Nice comeback Dog breath."

Kiba clenches his fist and fury stretches on his face as he says, "Oh yeah, why don't you shut up before I.." But he doesn't get to finish because Ino interupts when she asks, "Hey Kiba, I've always wanted to ask you guys this. Are you and Naruto cousins?"

Kiba is so shocked by the question he almost shouts, "What the hell are you talking about! We aren't related at all. Im pretty sure my clan has never had any crazy people in it before."

Naruto smirks at this and says, "You guys live with dogs and your calling me crazy, I dont know how you guys can get past the smell?!

Kiba wants to retort but Shikamaru interrupts, "Well the mystery continues, I was pretty sure that he was a cousin of the Inuzuka clan since he has claws and fangs like you. Hell, even your eyes have the same slits."

Kiba just shakes his head making Yakamaru bark in surprise, "Never had no red eyes, wild animal smelling cousin before."

From out behind Kiba walked Shino, and the quiet boy said, "This question has been brought up before. Because of your traits Naruto, many have questioned if your a member of a clan."

Then Kiba steps up and says, "You know come to think of it, I cant remember you ever saying your last name before. So what is it?"

Naruto looks at Kiba, then at everyone else there who was staring at him waiting to hear the answer. And Naruto answers them the same way he always did when the subject came up, "Bite me!"

Somewhere outside the academy a crow fly's cawing by and the other members of the rookie nine were so silent they could here it. Then the silence is broken by everyone present when some send insults to Naruto and others ask each other questions.

The chaos stopped abruptly when everyone just barely heard Hinata speak over the chatter over the chatter. Then Ino asks, "Come again Hinata."

Kiba turns with a step, and that was all it took for everyone to see the small dark blue haired girl who was standing behind him poking her fingers together while looking shy at the ground.

"I said...his name...its...its Uzumaki...Thats Naruto's...last name."

Naruto just stares at the small girl looking puzzled. Kiba was right after all, he usually tried very hard to not introduce himself to people. Naruto Uzumaki was his human name, and he really didn't like refering to himself as such so he didn't. It had been years since the last time he had told someone that his last name was Uzumaki, _"And she remembers?!"_

Shino gets everyones attention when he says, "So the answer to the mystery leads to more intrigue. Now since we know your last name we all know you don't belong to a clan familiar with this village."

Naruto had enough, "Look, drop it people. If you guys feel the need to call me something then call me Demon of the Leaf. That suits me just fine."

"Oh so your the Demon of the Leaf?!"

The rookie nine all look at the tall new comer, except Naruto's eyes linger on Hinata. And when her eyes meet his just for a moment before looking down again is when Naruto turns to take a look at the guy interrupting their conversation. He wore a dark purple shirt and pants with a sash tied with a slant around his waist. The older teen ninja was wearing glasses and had grey spiky hair that kinda reminded him of Kakashi. And he smelled like...

"Well it nice to see a team of celebrities joining us this year for the exams. It should make things more interesting dont you think?"

Naruto knew that this guy was talking directly to him, trying to get a response out of him. But the smell of this guy and brought up old instincts that were dulled by his human form but still strong enough to send warning's ringing in his head. He smelled like a snake, and snakes are not to be trusted.

Naruto doesn't even answer, instead he just looks into the strangers face as he continues to speak to the rest of the group. "So this must mean you all are the nine rookies, am I right?"

Sasuke had noticed Naruto's apprehension and decided to take the lead. "Why are you so interested huh? Your the one who came over here, aren't you supposed to give us your name first."

Kabuto looked a little surprised and then embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh sorry about that. That was rude of me, and I hate rude people too. My name is Kabuto Yakushi. Pleased to meet you all. And truth be told, its not really me who's interested. In case you guys hadn't noticed since you all started talking, then you should take another look around."

When the nine genin did look around they saw that most of the room was still sending them death glares. And the one team that have not yet been assigned assassination or ninja battles yet felt the full brunt of killing intent being sent their way. Looking around they could see multiple teams with a look in their eyes that said were planning on killing you.

Kabuto pulled six of them out of their fear filled thoughts when he said, "Well, I guess no one should blame you. I mean you guys are rookies and have never been here before so why should you know how things work?"

Sakura had an eyebrow raised and was looking annoyed. "Kabuto, is it? You know you have an annoying way of saying things. But reading between the lines of what you said, Its not your first time being here is it?"

Kabuto smiled at her much the way Kakashi did. Eyes closed in upside down smiles, and mouth stretched into a sincere smile that to Sakura seemed a little practiced.

"Well, the truth be told, its my seventh attempt. Its embarrassing I know but it has given me an opportunity to use my talents to prepare for this time around by gathering information."

This gets everyones attention again as Kabuto explains, "You see I've been in this test before, I know the things to expect and I even have information on just about everyone here. Since lots of these guys have been at other chunin exams before, I know all their secrets. And I keep them all here."

Kabuto holds out in his hand for all to see a thick stack of cards. Reaching a for a card in a blur of speed he holds it up between his fingers, showing the blank face of the card. Then throwing it up in the air makes a hand sign and when the card falls back down it lands perfectly in between his awaiting fingers. And right before their eyes a persons picture and their stats appear on the card like magic.

"On these cards I have information on pretty much everyone here, including you guys of course. So since im feeling so sorry for you guys then I'll let you ask me anything you want."

"No thanks," Naruto looks up into the surprised face of Kabuto and continues to say, "You smell like deceit, and trickery. Its probably just misinformation to trick us, or your trying to get friendly with us so you can get in close to get something. Either way, I dont like you!"

And with that last word Naruto walked a few steps to the wall and leaned against it looking bored.

"I have some questions," Sasuke had stepped up to Kabuto and the look of angered disappointment that was there for a moment changed back to his smile.

"So, what did you want to know?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes and pulls his lips in a sneer before he says, "I want information on two ninja. Ones a leaf nin named Rock Lee, and the other is Gaara from the sand village."

"Yeah sure, thats easy." And with out a shuffle or even looking, Kabuto swipes his hand across the deck of cards like he was knife striking it. And in his hand were two cards between his fingers.

"Show them to me."

As Kabuto sends his chakra into the cards they show their hidden information and he tells everyone listening what he learned about the two ninja. Naruto was half listening to Lee's Taijutsu stats and Gaara's mission record while he was deep in thought. _"So Gaara has a mission record simular to mine, and with out a scratch on him too. That could be the Shukaku's sand armor that was so hard to break through. Ill have to think of a jutsu simular to the Demon Beast Bomb to penetrate that shield of sand. And, this guy could be a problem, he's showing us way to much interest and is trying to be friendly just a little too hard. He does actually smell like a snake too, I hate that." _

Naruto looks up to see what they were doing now. Kabuto had a map shown on one of his cards and he was explaining all the villages that took part of the chunin exams. "With all of the great nations sending their ninja to this exam it gives chances to adjust international relations and equalize the balance of power. Though sometimes a small village thats pretty unknown will sign up from time to time, like this new Sound Village that sprung up recently. There isn't much information on those people so any person approaching them should be cautious."

Kabuto looks up at each of them and smiles again saying, "Well with all my information we should have an easier time of getting through this right." He laughs at this and rubs the back of his head as the eight remaining ninja take in the lethal information with a little apprehension.

Then Sasuke and Sakura both hear three very familiar tapping sounds. It was the sound of a ninja sandle tapping once on the toes, then once on the heal, and again on the toes rapidly. It was Naruto, and the sound was a signal they had worked up to tell each other that an attack was coming they didn't see.

Both Sakura and Sasuke activate their sharingan at the same time, and looking out into the crowd they can see the three ninja with the sound symbol on their foreheads on the move.

Then with a bend of their knees both Sasuke and Sakura move back with a slide to stand in front and on either side of Naruto. This got everyones attention and Kabuto turned in time to see he needed to move or get hit by three kunai thrown by the sound nin in the air above him.

When Kabuto comes to a sliding stop another ninja appears in front of him and try's to hit him with a punch but misses. But to three sets of sharingan they could see the vibrating pulse of chakra that surrounded the sound nins arm had stuck to the side of Kabuto's head. In the next few seconds Kabuto's glasses break, his ears start to bleed, and the contents of his stomach empty on the floor.

Shocked faces are seen all around. Some of the ninja watching from the desks were trying to figure out the Jutsu they just saw.

Kabuto looks up to see the three Sound nin, all of them were wearing the same purple camo pattern but couldn't be more different.

One hunched forward had all but his left eye wrapped up like a mummy with a strange fur cape. The next was a sadistic looking man in his twenty's with forearm gaurds and the Kanji for jakldsfjakldj? written on his shirt. And last was a severe looking woman with long ash colored hair that had an evil smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"We are from the Sound village." said the mummy looking one.

"You don't want to ever insult us where we can hear you, and we can hear pretty far," said the girl.

"And just a heads up to all you babies, the ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sound will be leaving here chunin. Get in our way and your gonna pay." Said the cocky looking man.

By now some of the other ninja with out strong nerves were starting to get ancy. Too bad for them because the next thing to happen was a large but not loud explosion of smoke fills the front of the class room.

In the center of the thinning smoke a strong and commanding voice yells out, "YOU THERE, STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING. WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO FIGHT. NO ONE DID IS THE RIGHT ANSWER, SO DO YOU WANT TO BE DISQUALIFIED BEFORE WE HAVE EVEN STARTED?!"

The sound nin say a few very insincere apologies, and Ibiki not really caring went right on.

ALRIGHT EVERYBODY LISTEN UP, EACH OF YOU WILL BE GETTING A NUMBER AND THAT NUMBER IS WHERE YOU SIT. NOW EVERYONE TAKE A SEAT, THOSE WITH OUT A SEAT IN SIXTY SECONDS GETS DISQUALIFIED!"

The room sprang into motion, ninja were scrambling around each other to get a number and find their seat. And in under a minute everyone was sitting silent and still with eyes forward as Ibiki taped the chalkboard with his piece of chalk.

"Alright listen up, I hate repeating myself so im only going to say this once, and no questions either. I am Ibiki Moreno, I am Procter for this phase of the Chunin exams This test will be a written exam made up of ten questions, and each one of you starts this test with a score of 100%. For every mistake you make you lose a ten percent score until you reach zero. Not only that but your tested not just individually but as a team as well. So if any one member of your team receives a zero the entire team fails too. Now im sure you have noticed the sentinels positioned throughout the room, they are to keep you honest. They will mark down every time you are caught cheating, and after the third time your out. The paper before you has the nine questions written down, the tenth and final question to this phase of the chunin exam will be given to you in the last ten minutes. You have one hour to finish the exam."

And to the amazement of some the the ninja who were paying attention, right when Ibiki pauses the clock turns exactly twelve o-clock noon and the big man yells "Begin" right before the first second is hit with a loud CLICK. Perfect timing.

Then the room fills with the sounds of papers flipping over and pencils scratching away. Naruto sits leaning back with his eyes closed thinking on everything the exam Procter just said. Then he leans forward to flip over and read the first problem. And then the next one, and the next, and the next until he read all nine. Then looking up at Ibiki as he stands there at the front of the class, the older man with scars on his face caught Naruto's eye and he smirked sadistically.

Thinking with thoughts laced with firestorm status rage, Naruto internalizes what he would like to say to the jonin. _"You piece of trash. I remember you from my interrogations after the wave mission. I remember you using your torture genjutsu on me to flay my skin and pull my teeth out. Now I have to pass your test, and I can only answer a couple of these. The others are math related that require calculation variables that are not given. Like the shuriken diagram here. I have to compute the angles of trajectory of a shuriken thrown at three points which rely on the wind speed as an important variable. But the wind speed variable isn't listed here, so are we supposed to guess. There have got to be only a few people including Sakura in this room who could understand these problems."_

Leaning forward to rest elbows on the desk with his chin on his thumbs and holding his folded fingers under his nose he stared forward but focused instead on what his poriferal vision could show him. Around him were ninja scratching their heads, others staring wide eyed at their papers, some furiously writing, and some looked like they wanted to cry.

"_So its not just me, most of the people in this room cant understand these questions too. Its almost like they are daring us to...oh...oh thats it isn't it. It doesn't make any sense for us to be doing a written test for a ninja exam. We have to beat this test as ninja, and if a ninja doesn't have what he needs for victory he steals it."_

Daring to look over at the sentinels sitting with their eyes trained forward he can see them looking at multiple people, and the one in his row was looking directly at Naruto. The Chunin seemed to be waiting for him to show any sign of cheating with his pencil up at the ready.

"_Now it all makes sense. A ninja must see through deception. With the guards watching our every move for a sign of cheating, and the test thats near impossible to answer. And with us being allowed to be caught cheating not once but twice means that is the secret of passing this exam. I have to steal the answers from someone."_

Turning his head just enough both ways he could see Sasuke and Sakura were too far away for him to try to see their papers. Sakura was furiously writing her answers so she obviously had the brains. Sasuke was moving his eyes around and the moment they connected eye to eye Naruto could tell Sasuke got the truth too.

Letting his eyes sweep across the room back to looking at his paper in front of him he learned allot about the room. He could see hands under table passing notes. Some of the older kids in the rows of desks were slowly and confidently filling out their tests. Others were even using near invisible wires to move contraptions he couldn't move his head to see.

So that was it, he made up his mind. _"If the idea is to cheat then it wouldn't surprise me if there are a few in the crowd placed here to have the right answers. And as luck would have it I think theres one right in front of me. This is going to be eas..."_

"N-Naruto!"

It was just barely a whisper. In fact, ninja were trained to talk just loud enough for someone standing next to you to hear but not let your voice carry; and this was even quieter than that.

Looking over next to him was Hinata. Naruto was thinking it was strange he didn't notice her there, but then again that was Hinata. Even when she was in a large group her years of shyness has taught her to position herself so that she could just barely be seen. So it was normal for Hinata to be overlooked. But now as she nervously nibbled on her lower lip she kept looking up out of the corner of her eyes at Naruto's, trying to maintain eye contact.

Then she whispers again, "I...I...um I mean.."

Naruto wasn't a patient person, and normally he would have yelled at her to spit it out but he had to swallow that impulse or be labeled a cheater.

So he said a little meaner than he actually intended, "what do you want little mouse?"

Hinata's eyes go wide for a second, then her face turns sad and she looks down at her lap whispering, "gomenasai."

Looking at her Naruto narrows his eyes in confusion. He hated weakness, and right now his anger was bubbling to the surface as he started thinking about every thing he hated about Hinata. _"What a useless girl, she wants to ask me something but cant even find the strength to say it. Her pale eyes and pink lips are trembling in her fear, and she looks like she is going to cry. Well knock it off you weak little mouse, or the next time you pull this crap on me ill just smack you first." _

Naruto turns his head back to his paper looking annoyed and he cant help himself but run through all the random memories of the girl. And every image he could bring up was the same. That embarrassed expression, her fingers pushing together nervously as her foot pokes at the ground. Her soft sweat voice that can barely be heard.

He was about to internalize some more insults about the girl, but in his last breath he took the air deep and long thru his nose. And all thought stopped as he savored the bouquet of smells. He learned years ago in this academy all the disgusting smells of humans. Being stuck in a room of children with questionable hygiene and flatulence had been the most torturous for him in the early days. But once and awhile he would pick up the distant smell of a small garden. Those smell were what would save his nose in the miasma of scents from humans. He would concentrate as hard as he could on the smell of jasmine, lilacs, and the strongest of all, lavender.

And all three of those smells were very powerfully concentrated right next to him.

In the next few moments as memories rush thru his mind Kurama Naruto feels something he hasn't felt in a very long long time. Stupidity.

He felt utterly and completely stupid in this one moment as all the puzzle pieces came together in his mind as he turns his head to stare at Hinata with a mixture of shock, awe, and wonder. And when Hinata summoned enough courage to look up she ended up stuck staring at the look she was getting from Naruto.

Naruto's mind was still racing with what he had just figured out. He knew this smell from years of being in the academy, hell he even smelled her a few times passing her in class. And memories of that smell lingering around places he would go came flooding back. The cakes left at his door step each year on the day the Hokage said was his birthday. His lost sandal at his desk after recess. And a strong breeze coming through the tree's at his back hitting his nose after trying and failing training exercises. Naruto even remembered smelling the scent the day he left the village for the Wave mission. At all these times he had been focused on what he was doing, but his sense of smell was still strong. For many years he had been picking up trace amounts of this mixture of floral perfume taking a moment every time to savor the scent. He had always thought he was smelling some plants nearby but it was her.

"_This girl has been following me, giving me things, for years." _Naruto was still staring into Hinata's eyes like he was mesmerized, _"And there is no one who looks at me with eyes like hers. She isn't hiding anything from me. Everyone has always looked at me with hostility, fear, anger, distrust, or with deceit to hide those emotions from me. But now that I think about it, she never has. She is looking at me right now with a nervous searching expression. Her eyes tell me that she wants to listen to me speak, and I actually believe she would really listen."_

With Naruto's full attention on her he drew in her scent once more. And a strange sensation went thru him. When his mind smelled the lavender if gave him a comforting feeling, but at the same time his heart rate began to quicken. Still feeling her scent in his nose he was picking apart the individual scents as the molecules attached to his nasal cells. And now with her staring at him he was getting a full dose of, _"hormones, she's pumping out hormones right now. It smells so ..."_

Naruto's next thought snaps him back to reality and he brakes his stare with Hinata when he quickly looks back to the front of the room. And dead center in front was Ibiki staring at him with a questioning look on his face. He shakes his head as he turns away and Naruto is sure he heard the man say under his breath, "teenagers."

Naruto looked down at the pencil he was twirling around in his fingers. _"If she pumps out hormones when I stare at her, then doesn't that mean she wants to mate with me?"_

"Hinata," Naruto just barely whispers but she turns to look at him out of the corner of her eyes like him, "what did you want to say, im sorry for being rude."

Her eyes light up for a few moments as a multitude of emotions run across her face but her thoughts converged on a single fact, _"Naruto's, talking to me, and he is being kind. I have never seen him be kind to anyone. What does this mean?"_

"I, uh, I mean," she had to stop with a muffled murmer. Naruto stared patiently at the shy girl and started wondering if speaking causes the girl pain or not. "I just...you haven't written anything yet...its been over thirty minutes already...if you want...I'll let you read off mine."

Naruto's eyes widen at this, and with a flash of his sharingan he didn't have to move to copy everything on her paper. "Thanks, I just did."

Hinata's nervousness had all but disappeared as she saw Naruto's two comma marks open, "So...its true...you do have the sharigan. Thats amazing."

Naruto looked at her with a mixture of confused amusement, and while thinking about her he really couldn't find any reason to hate her. _"This girl may be a little mouse, put she wanted to help me."_

"Why are you helping me, Hinata?"

He could tell that she wanted to look away, but she held her ground and kept eye contact to say, "No one helps you, at least not that ive ever seen. And all those times...I saw you could have used someone's help, and I wanted too...but..I.."

"Hinata, since you have done this for me you may ask me any favor you want in the future. But I owe you just one, so think carefully what you want."

Then Naruto see's something he has never seen this close before directed at him, Hinata's face beams with a truly happy smile.

Then out of the corner of his sharingan he could see a chunin examiner raiser his arm with a kunai raised. Both of his eyes flit over to scan the ninja. After his sharingan examines where the chunin was aiming Naruto raises his hand to push Hinata back and while he leans back a Kunai fly's between them to embed in the test paper of the ninja sitting behind them.

The ninja's scream was enough to startle everyone into looking up.

"Three strikes and your out. Number 54, FAILED. Now you and your team mates get out."

And that was the start of kicking out the bad cheaters. Around the room examiners were getting in people faces and yelling at them that they "FAILED." Some ninja didn't take kindly to the treatment and they were sent limping out with their teammates dragging them along. The herd was thinning.

Naruto took advantage of the time to write down all the answers he copied off of Hinata's paper. When he was finished he just leaned back with his arms behind his back sending Ibiki a look that said this test was no big deal. Naruto watched the room with his sharingan, catching a few glimpses of cheaters.

When the clock was thirty seconds away, Naruto started to wonder what the final question could be. _"If the first part of the test was to see through deception to show how good we can cheat, then the next part will probably have some hidden agenda too."_

Right as the clock ticked ten minutes to one o'clock Ibiki got everyones attention again. "Alright listen up. Were going to be giving you the tenth question now. But before I do I must inform you of the terms to agreeing to hear the question. This is a final pass fail situation everyone. You can decide not to take and answer the final question if you like, but if you do you will fail this test. And if you decide to stay and get the final answer wrong, THEN YOU WILL BE FOREVER BLACKED OUT OF TAKING THE CHUNIN EXAMS AGAIN AND STAY GENIN THE REST OF YOUR SHORT LIVES!"

This got a few gasps and murmur's through out the classroom and even Kiba stood up to yell and point as he called bullshit on the Procter.

"SILENCE, I have my reasons. SO SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET. The tenth question is crucial to this exam. In every ninja mission we face death, one decision can mean life for you and your team and another death. Just like this question may save or doom you teams career's depending on your answer. That being said, just like before if one of your team gets the answer wrong then their whole team gest kicked out of the program together. Now those who want to leave raise your hands, NOW!"

Naruto looked around the room, and sure enough there were ninja with despair written on their faces. Then the hands shakily started to rise.

"Im out, I cant do it."

"Me too sir."

"Thats it, maybe next year."

Naruto laughed internally at the gutlessness of these wanna be ninja. Then Ibiki walked two steps to his left and turned looking directly at Naruto with a piercing gaze.

"Are you sure you want to risk it, cant get any respect if your a genin for life."

Ibiki's words had brought Naruto's anger to the surface, and Naruto lunges forward to slam both palms on his desk and yell, "SHUT UP YOU RAISEN HEADED SON OF A BITCH. YOUR ALL TALK ANYWAY, JUST AS I PROVED TO YOU BEFORE YOU SADIST, NO AMOUNT OF FORCE OR TORTURE CAN MAKE ME DO ANYTHING. SO KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE SCARE TACTICS BECAUSE ONE OF THESE DAYS YOUR GOING TO BE LOOKING UP AT ME. BELIEVE IT!"

Ibiki was amazed at how resilient Naruto was, he interrogated the boy himself and could barely get a response out of him. Then Ibiki looked at the room full of committed expressions being sent his way.

"Very well, if there is no one else that wants to quit then there is just one thing left to tell you. And that is you have all passed the first exam." And just like Ibiki had planned he gets a room full of stunned faces giving him many dumb looks.

"Wait a second, what about the tenth question?" Naruto looks back to see the sand nin Temari looking pissed at Ibiki.

"Oh, and I figured everyone here was smart enough to understand the final challenge of this test. While many of you im sure realized early, this test was asking questions that more than likely many of you have never seen before. And since it was nearly impossible for all of you to pass you needed to find the only other way to get the answers without knowing them, cheat. And that was the real reason for your owl eyed examiners, to weed out the unskilled. Only exeptional ninja can collect information under these circumstances. But the final question was to test something in you that in my opinion is even more important than your ability to spy, your strength of will. When you are given a mission from your village, you are expected to carry out your mission with honor but most of all success. Lets say you are given a mission, you must steal and important document. You dont know how many enemies you will encounter and you know they are heavily fortified. Now do you just say i'll pass and walk away just to save your own neck and the lives of your team. NO, you think only of finishing your mission. You gather you information and you carry out your mission because success is life, victory means the safety of your village and your family. In this life you have chosen, you will most likely die by the edge of a blade. So we live our lives unafraid of the consequences and concentrate on what is truly important to a ninja, what they can accomplish before that end."

After looking around at the genin and seeing strength and belief shining back in many of their eyes he knew the test was a success.

"Then there is nothing left for me to tell you than congratulations fro passing the first phase of the Chunin exams. And now to usher you into the next phase I would like to introduc..."

Ibiki never finished his sentence when he saw a spinning ball of cloth come crashing right thru the window. Glass was spinning thru the air as the ball unrolled to reveal a woman. When she came to a stop she yelled, "HEAD UP BOYS AND GIRLS BECAUSE THE BORING STUFF IS OVER AND NOW IS THE TIME TO SPILL SOME BLOOD. AND AS THE SIGN SAYS, I AM ANKO MITARASHI THE SECOND PROCTER OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS. Are you guys ready? GOOD THEN FOLLOW ME!"

Anko stood there with her fist in the air wondering why she wasn't hearing cheers of excitment. And right when the clock hit one o'clock is when Ibiki leaned around the cloth Anko had been wearing a few seconds ago that was pinned to the ceiling with two kunai. "You're early, again."

Anko makes a face and the jonin talk amongst themselves and the genin listen when they hear Anko say that less than half of the genin would make it thru her test.

"Alright you bunch of maggots,quit you chit chat and follow me."

And so the remaining teens followed Anko. They kept walking until the group was well out of the village. And they didn't stop until the group of ninja stood in front of a giant metal fence that surrounded a forest of trees that were much taller and larger than the trees outside the village.

Kiba along with everyone else was looking up and whistled then said, "Welcome, to Jurassic Park!"

Anko turns around to laugh at him, "Nice try kid but this place where you all will be taking the second test. And its called the Forest of Death."

It seems with every chapter I am typing more and more, and chapters are coming faster and faster. I guess that means im having fun. Now I know for sure im going to get a few flamers out there for this chapter. Its just I hate the idea of hating Hinata, besides it helps set up the epic fight between Naruto and Neji. So flame away its alright idc, any ways tune in next time for chapter 13: Snakes vs. Foxes


	14. Chapter 13:Snakes vs Foxes

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

Chapter 13: Snakes vs. Foxes

Everyone present was looking past the large steel fences into the dark forest watching a large bird land on a branch, only for it to be eaten by a huge snake.

As the large group of ninja's stare into the forest they can hear all sorts of creatures, and they sound like they were killing each other. Most of the ninja could feel a cool wind run up the back of their necks and smell death when they look at this place.

But Naruto wasn't impressed, "The Forest of Death huh? Thats bullshit! Are you trying to use a cheap trick to scare us pineapple head."

Anko stops to look at Naruto and smile sadistically, "So tough guy, do you remember what happened the last time you called me that?"

Naruto narrows his eyes at the special jonin, and the memory of the day he walked into the womens bath house came flooding back. Back then it wasn't the first time he had a kunai thrown at him, but it was the first time three of the knives had been embedded in his butt.

"Yeah I remember. I remember you had the second largest breasts out of all the other women there and you were trying to get the red eyed one to show you hers t.."

Naruto knew this woman was going to attack him, she had that I wanna see you bleed look in her eyes he knew all too well. And before he could finish his sentence he saw her flick a kunai out of her sleeve and send it straight at his face.

Naruto didn't need his sharingan to react in time. All he needed to do was put his right ear on his right shoulder and let the kunai fly past his head and between the other genin. But when Anko disappeared in a swirl of smoke and reappeared behind Naruto he regretted not activating his sharingan because she now had a kunai at his throat.

"You know what brat, I was pretty sure that after all the abuse your ass took the last time you would know better than to try and play with me." Her voice had taken on a sultry purr laced together with her sinister delight. Her other hand started caressing his cheek, rubbing his skin in circles as she moved her hand, "But since your not that smart then there is a good chance your going to be feeling the tip again."

Naruto was starting to think of using a substitution to get away, but his thoughts were distracted. Anko's hand had slipped down his neck into his shirt and she pulls her hand out raking her nails across his skin drawing blood.

Naruto's mind cuts through the fog of pleasure when he feels Anko's body tense and twist. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her draw a kunai and bring it up and under another kunai raising to her throat attached to a, _"What the hell is that, a tongue?"_

Naruto ducks under Anko's hand to get a better look, and what he see's is a tense scene. Anko is looking over her shoulder with a strained smile, her kunai between her throat and the tongue that belonged to the grass ninja that was behind her.

Naruto narrows his eyes at the newcomer, and out of curiosity he activates his sharingan to scan the strange looking ninja. She, that is if it was a she wore a common grass plains ninja garb with a grass hat and a large purple rope wrapped around her waist. But the look on her face was the strangest he'd seen in a while.

"Sorry to startle you, I just wanted to return your knife. After it flew by and cut my hair I guess I got a little excited, I meant you no harm."

Anko smiles just a little wider, making her smile seem even more insincere. "Well thank you, but you should really get away from my back before we have a problem."

They continue their worthless banter back in forth as Naruto stares at the grass ninja. Looking at her through his sharingan didn't reveal much, but when he looked real close at her eyes and mouth it looked like there was wisps of purple black chakra like smoke leaking out.

Then as the grass ninja starts to turn away from Anko walking back to her team mates her eyes make contact with Naruto's sharingan. And for the next few milliseconds they stare into each other, and Naruto cant quite make out the emotion he see's in them. She then turns her back to him and Naruto deactivates his dojutsu looking puzzled.

Then the wind changes and the grass ninja's hair raises in the air sending her scent to Naruto. And in that moment multiple smells came to his nose. The smell of fresh blood, grass, and Snakes. It was the same smell as the one he met before called Kabuto. _"They share the same scent, no this one is more concentrated than the other. Then it means that this Kabuto guy has spent allot of time with the grass ninja, in fact they could be allies. Then that means the kid was serious when he said he was a spy. But what was that look all about? Kabuto approached me earlier saying he recognized my title, and when this chick looks at my sharingan she looks like she's about to have a stroke. What could this all m..."_

A stack of paper being slapped to his chest brings him back to reality. Anko was in front of him again pushing the papers at him while looking with an expectant gaze. "Huh, were you saying something?!"

Many ninja who were listening intently to Anko explain the rules of the exam sweat drop at Naruto for not listening to the rules of the second test.

"I said take one and pass these forms out. What are you deaf or stupid?" Anko crosses her arms under her breasts as she sends Naruto an annoyed expression.

Naruto pulls one sheet out of the pile and looks up at her again, "I'm neither, I just dont give a shit!" And with a twist of his hips Naruto sends the stack of papers flying above the heads of the crowd making them scatter everywhere. "Now pick em up bitches!"

Anko actually laughs at this and then yells, "You all heard the tough guy, pick em up fill them out and when we call your teams we will hand out the scrolls. You have twenty minutes!"

Naruto reads his form as Sasuke and Sakura walk up with their forms in hand, then Naruto turns his head to ask, "Hey what scroll is she talking about?" But instead of answering his question both of them look at each other and turn to walk away while shaking their heads.

Naruto decided to ignore them and started walking off while reading his concent form. _"What the hell kinda form is this? There's a line here that says I will not sue if I am eaten by a wild animal. Who the hell is going to get sued by a someone in something's stomach. Or this one. Any action taken by or against another ninja during a chunin exam battle can not be used as legal recourse for inter-village relations. So in other words we can kill each other without expecting revenge from a foreign village. Do these humans put so much power behind a piece of paper, to think that this little thing will predetermine a ninja's actions is just stupid."_

While walking Naruto was keeping his ears and eyes open. After passing by the third team he had learned everything he ignored from Anko earlier. They were starting this test with one scroll, and the mission was to reach the tower at the center of the forest by the three day time limit with two scrolls. And since another team will be carrying the opposite scroll they needed they could do anything in their power to take it.

Naruto smiles and laughs a little at his next thought as he looks at the other teams, _"I guess I said it right, im going to fucking kill all of them. I've been given of get out of jail free card and Im going to use it."_

Naruto continued to walk while he pulled out a small pencil to fill out his form. And when he finished and looked up again he could see that he had walked far from the rest of the Teams. And a few yards away stood Hinata leaning on a tree staring out like she was lost in thought.

Naruto just stood there for a minute as he chewed over what he had learned about Hinata today. Her help at the end of the exam had turned out to be pointless since their tests never got graded. But she had offered her help to him, not even asking for a favor in return. And at the realization that Hinata's scent had been the phantom scent he had smelled for years made him feel confused.

As he stares he tries to make sense of some of the questions popping in his head about the unknown girl. She still hadn't noticed him standing there staring at her from afar, so Naruto decided to walk up to her and ask his questions.

He got up to ten feet away from her, and Hinata still didn't notice him as she stared off into space.

"Hinata!"

She was so surprised that she jumped just a little with a tiny quiet squeak.

"_Wow, I really did pick a good nickname for this girl, little mouse."_

"Na-Naruto, you...you surprised me!"

He snorts a laugh out and says, "No duh, if you jumped any higher I'd have to call you little squirl instead."

She looked like she was about to apologize, but Naruto's words confused her so she just quietly looked at him with her shy expression waiting for him to explain.

Naruto steps forward trying to keep eye contact, but Hinata would only hold his gaze for no more than ten seconds before she would look down or away.

"Hinata, your a Hyuuga right?" She looks shocked for a second, then sad as she looks at the ground nodding her head yes. "I think I remember the first time we met."

Hinata's head jerkes up in surprise. She is speechless as her mind races at this information, because she remembers too.

"It was after your failed kidnaping attempt from the cloud village." At the memory of her ordeal she slowly brings her hands up, one to her chest and the other below her lips. "I tried to sneak into the Hyuuga compound because I always wanted to see what was behind those high walls you guys have. But because of the kidnaping security had been tightened and I was found out almost immediately. They chased me and I did my best to not let them grab me, but they kept poking me and poking me making my limbs go numb until I fell off the roof. I fell into a small garden with a pond, and because of the attacks I couldn't move to keep me from drowning."

Hinata was full on looking him in the eye now, amazement clear on her face. And summoning enough courage she tried to stutter as little as possible. "You were almost...almost blacked out, I...I had to p-pull you out of the water. You would've drowned."

Feeling bolder Hinata took a couple of steps away from the tree and closes the gap between them a little. "I saw...your eyes open a little... when you were being dragged away. I..I wasn't sure...if you..."

"Hinata!" The intensity in his voice surprised her into taking a step back, but then she held her ground and his gaze. "I realized something when you were sitting next to me earlier, I realized that I recognized your scent."

This got a very disappointed look from Hinata as she started thinking that she must smell bad.

"Its Lavender, the same as those bushes in the garden we met."

Hinata's expression changed to not so well hidden relief, if she smelled then she was glad she smelled like her mothers favorite plant. "It is my... I mean it was..my mothers garden. I tend to it each day... since its outside my room... I..I didn't know ...that... I smelled of Lavender."

Naruto raises and eyebrow at her, "Thats not quite what my point is. I have been smelling your scent for years but for some reason it escaped me that it was you. And allot of the times that I smelled you over the years I had thought I was alone training. And, I now know that it was you who left all those boxes at my door over the years. So why, why are you so interested in me? Why have you been followed me all these years?"

Hinata looked torn. Internally she was combating against her two natures. One side was trying to tell her to run, run as fast as she can before she faints from so much excitement. And the other side of her was yelling at her to say everything that she has wanted to say to him for years, yelling at her to be bold.

"N-N-Naruto...I..." She looks down in defeat and thinks on everything she has learned about Naruto over the years. Then with a strength and resolve even her team mates had never seen, she answered. "Naruto, ever since I saw you those years ago, I wanted to know more about you. So when I was allowed to go to the academy I looked for you. I watched you try so hard at everything you did. You failed allot, and then people would be mean to you. Every time I saw you it was the same wherever you were. I even saw a crowd of villagers beating you, I ran as fast as I could and raised an alarm. But, by the time the anbu followed me to you, you were already unconscious and bleeding. No one I could see ever showed you a kindness, no one ever helped you. It made me cry. And...and thats why I have tried to help you...But...I know you don't like...weakness...and I am weak. I have tried... like you.. so hard to get stronger. I...I have been...a disappointment to my family. But every time I wanted to quit, and every time I would feel like I was going to break I thought of you. Every challenge that is thrown at you, you face it with out fear and you keep trying until you have accomplished your goal. You are everything that I am not. And your strength has given me strength, for that I...I...I admire you."

Hinata looks back down at her fingers as they poke into each other, internally blaming herself for not having the strength to tell him what she really wanted to tell him at the end.

Then both of them hear a chunin yell that scrolls were going to start being passed out.

When they look back at each other Naruto says, "Hinata, like I said before I owe you one favor, but let me give you some free advice." He waits until she nods. "Don't find yourself as my enemy in this exam." And then he walks away.

Hinata watched his back and started to berate herself internally for trying to be so bold.

"But you know what," Hinata's head looks up listening intently as Naruto looks over his shoulder at her, "Never giving up is the ultimate strength, as long as you do that and never bow to your enemies you will never be weak in my eyes." And without another word Naruto turns around to meet up with the rest of his team.

As he walked away Naruto missed the chance to see Hinata's face light up with a rosy color and her expression turn the happiest it probably ever was. Then she fainted.

Back with his team Naruto waits in line with the rest of the ninja until it is their turn in the closed tent to turn in their forms and receive a white heaven scroll. After each team gets a scroll they hear Anko's order to follow their chunin examiner to their personal gate entrance. Eventually each team it positioned around the many gates leading to the Forest of Death.

And with the alarm on the clock going off at two o'clock Anko yell's out, "THATS IT, THE SECOND PHASE OF THE EXAM HAS BEGUN."

When the signal is heard, each team runs through their gates like they were fired from a cannon. Running ninja style with heads forward, arms back, and knees raising to their chests in a sprinting lunge.

Some ninja ran straight aiming for the Tower already. Others peel right or left to start out flanking other teams. But most of them run up and into the tree's to start leaping from branch to branch. And thats where Team S was running now.

In the tree's near the tops they run stopping here and there so that they can use their sharingan to scan the area for targets. After twenty minutes they had already heard a few teams screaming in the forest. Once they even came across a heaven scroll just sitting out in the open in a clearing. They could see that it was a trap and that the bait was a scroll they didn't need so Sasuke gave the order to move on.

But just out of spite Naruto concentrates his chakra into an exploding shadow clone and sends it to get caught in the wire trap. When the clone is surrounded by three waterfall ninja it smiles and explodes in their faces. They would have lived if only they were conscious enough to get the huge leaches off their bodies that started falling after the smoke cleared.

Naruto laughs suddenly getting Sakura's attention. "Naruto, don't do stuff like that. If you leave a path of destruction behind then someone might follow us."

The last tree they each jump off of doesn't have another one in range so Team S follows the path of their flight to the ground.

"Sakura, if a team of ninja are that lame then im helping the rest of us by taking them out quick, besides you should have seen the look on their faces. Anyway you guys stay here, im gonna take a leak."

Sakura is about to scoff at him as he walks out of site around a tree, but stops when she thought about what Naruto just said. "Wait a minute, he wasn't there his clone was. So how would he know what their faces looked like?"

Sasuke looks over at her and says, "I noticed it a while back. On our mission to kill the Yakuza, remember when Kakashi asked Naruto to make a clone. The clone went into the their hideout and got the layout of the whole building including where the primary target was. Kakashi explained to me that every time Naruto makes a clone it is a real copy of himself mind and all. So everything a clone does and learns is sent back to the real Naruto once its dispelled."

Sakura began thinking of the possibilities of the jutsu and then is depressed when she reailizes, "Its too bad we cant use the shadow clone jutsu, Kakashi told me before the land of waves mission that just one shadow clone can take up to half your chakra to make. We would be tired by the time we made one or three."

Sasuke thought on this problem as Sakura was right now, and together they come to the same conclusion and say in unison. "Wait, our chakra has more than tripled since then."

Sasuke says, "We now share Naruto's chakra so we have reserves that we never had before."

Sakura continues with, "Even Kakashi told us that because of the shared chakra is why we never get tired of using our sharingan. Who knows what jutsu we could perform now."

Sasuke nods his head at this and adds, "There is a jutsu I learned fighting Naruto that Ive been dying to try, but Kakashi warned me about the chakra usage so I haven't tried it yet. And we both have seen with our sharingan how Naruto does Shadow Clone jutsu, so here goes."

But just then Naruto comes bursting out of the bushes to land right next to his teammates who both pulled out kunai at the sound of his arrival.

"Whoa, calm down there you two, its just little old me." Naruto walks over to stand next to Sasuke and look over at Sakura. "Here, a present for you."

He then lightly tosses over a strange metal apparatus. Looking at it closer Sakura noticed that the object had a large cylindrical filter attached to the side, and a speaker in the front grill. It was a Ame re-breathing mask worn by a few ninja from the Village Hidden in the Rain.

"Naruto," Sakura ask's, "where did you get this?"

"The guy the mask belonged to tried to sneak up on me while I was relieving myself. He was pretty weak and slow, it took just one twist of my hips to slice his throat open. In fact he wasn't expecting me to turn and attack at all. It looked more like at first he noticed I accidently pee'd on him when he looked down, and he was so surprised when his head went back and blood sprayed."

Sakura's face turns sour at listening to Naruto's story. "Jeez Naruto, you don't have to sound so happy that you just killed somebody. Besides what am I going to need this for?"

She holds out the re breather mask in a questioning manner, and Naruto looks at her with an eyebrow raised and hands on his hips. "I didn't think you'd need it, I just figured it would shut you up for awhile."

And then, for the next minute and a half Sasuke tried pulling apart his two brawling teammates.

"THATS ENOUGH, DO YOU WANT ANOTHER TEAM TO HEAR US?!"

Sakura and Naruto break apart with a shove each and Naruto snorts a laugh and says, "Look who's talking loudmouth."

The sound of small metallic ping's on their armor is the first sign that something is wrong. Looking down they see small pebbles flying at them, and then leaves. And by the time twigs were hitting them they each looked in the direction of the flying objects in time to see a huge gust of wind blowing through the trees and in between them. Soon the wind is so strong each of them become airborne and get scattered from each other as they go flying wildly off in the forest.

At the other side of the very powerful Wind Shockwave Jutsu was the grass team, and the one with the weird tongue trick gives orders to the two at her side to go carry out their missions elsewhere.

Sasuke was pushing off of him broken bits of tree as he stood up. Looking around he doesn't see anyone so he jumps up on a downed tree. Scanning the area he can see that whatever it was that hit him and his team was very powerful.

Then Sakura jumps out of some bushes to spring from a tree trunk putting her next to Sasuke. When she lands in a crouch Sasuke doesn't relax until he can hear her tap her foot four times in a rhythm that told him she was who she appeared to be. Kakashi had taught them many ways to communicate secretly, and luckily for them they trained weeks ahead.

Next to come out of the forest was Naruto, he stopped to look around and when he saw his team he happily ran over. "Oh there you guys are, anybody hurt?" When Naruto landed on the log he looked at the faces Sasuke and Sakura were sending him and then taps his foot the same as Sakura did.

Both Sasuke and Sakura breath out a sigh of relief and Sasuke says, "Come on, lets go find out what that was." Then standing together, both Sasuke and Sakura crouch down with hands on the log in front of their feet and then spring into the air. Naruto takes two steps forward then crouches down to jump, and by the time he was in the air passing the spots Sasuke and Sakura had jumped from it was too late. Looking down at the hissing sound, Naruto's eyes widen in surprise and fear when he see's and can do nothing about the two exploding tags under him.

The blast is blinding, and a plume of smoke and fire fills the area Naruto just was.

When Sakura and Sasuke land in the clearing they were aiming for they turn around to confirm their target was dead. But as the smoke begins to clear a eerie sounding laugh echos in the trees. And by the time they can see into the smoke they see a lone shadow figure not with Naruto's outline walking towards them.

When she is fully visible they recognize the grass ninja from before, the one who snuck up on the Exam Procter. This ninja had been putting off strange vibes then, and now she was walking forward laughing with a very predatory smile.

"Well this is a surprise. Not only were you able to determine I was a fake, but you planted a trap without me noticing. Very good." With the last word her mouth stretches into a smile and a long tongue slips out to lick her lips. "But tell me. How did you know I wasn't your partner?"

Sasuke and Sakura share a smirk but Sasuke chimes in, "That tapping you did wasn't Naruto's all clear signal. It was Sakura's, we each have many different signals and we don't use the same one twice. We know that enemy ninja can try to get close to us by impersonating one of us in our team, so we planned ahead in order to catch an idiot like you."

The grass ninja had raised her hand to feel the burnt patch of skin on her face, but she stopped moving and her eyes turned icy when Sasuke said idiot.

Sakura scoffs and adds, "And besides, your acting sucks. Naruto would never smile and ask us if we were ok. Your obviously not good enough to get past us."

"Hmmn hahahmn, well aren't we confident of our skills. I suppose fame will do that to you. Villagers start rumors and soon an entire mythos follows wherever you go. But it looks like its starting to go to your head, little Uchiha." Then pulling her arm from around her back she reveals an earth scroll in her hand and holds it out for Sasuke and Sakura to see.

When both of them widen their eyes and their expressions turn excited the grass ninja smiles even wider. "Ah, you would like to get you hands on my earth scroll wouldn't you. After all it would match up so nicely with your heaven scroll." Then Sasuke and Sakura cringe when their enemy raises the scroll to her mouth and her tongue wraps around it to pull it slowly down her throat with a loud gulp.

When her head comes back down to stare at them she holds her hand up to her face with fingers splayed out like claws. "Well now, by the end of this fight one of us will have both scrolls. And the other will be dead." With her last word she brings her finger to her eye lid pulling it down to reveal more of her eye.

The next thing that happens is so shocking and unexpected that Sakura and Sasuke have no defense or way to fight it off. A strange light shined in the grass ninja's eye and the world seems to narrow into tunnel vision. Then a wave of pure terror hits them both like they just stepped into on coming traffic. In a moment they feel multiple strange things. In their minds eye they see the grass ninja throw two kunai, and the knives fly until they plunge into their skulls. Not only did they see it, but they both felt the knives hit them in the head. But just before the knives were thrown, they felt connected to the grass ninja like they were feeling what she was feeling. It was an intense blood thirst that felt like the grass ninja wanted nothing more than to play with their insides and cover her hands in their blood. All at the same time Sasuke and Sakura felt the desire to kill, the pure terror of seeing their deaths, and then the knives impacting and piercing their skulls.

When the moment was over both Sakura and Sasuke were standing there with their eyes wide and mouths open. The terror of death and the sickening feeling of blood lust was still shaking their nerves and they both fell to their knees.

Sasuke was shaking so hard that it was nearly impossible to move, but he strained to look over at Sakura. She too was shaking bad, but she was fighting as hard as she could to look at Sasuke as tears fell from her eyes.

"_This...is bad...uhg...I cant make myself...move." _The only thing Sasuke can fully control is blinking, so he sends a message to Sakura.

The grass ninja was laughing at them, "So, your paralyzed by fear. See what I mean by fame getting to your head. Who would have thought that the great Team Sharingan would be so easy to dispatch." She pulls two kunai each out of her back pouch and raises her arm to throw just like she did in Sasuke and Sakura's shared vision. "What a disappointment you both turned out to be, I expected more." And with the last word she sends her kunai on a path to hit the two teens square in the forehead.

And when the two knives impact they send a loud hard sound echoing into the clearing. The grass ninja's eyes widen in shock as she thinks, _"NOOOOOOOO, I expected way more than this. I get three chances and all three are this weak, pathetic."_

Both Sasuke and Sakura fall backwards wide eyed, and when they impact the ground they pop into smoke.

"_WHAT? Shadow clones!? So I have underestimated these two. They must have switched themselves when I was caught in their paper bombs. Good thinking ahead, but now your feeling exactly what your clones just went thru. So now lets find you my pretties."_

The grass nin was right.

Up in the trees yards away Sasuke and Sakura were barely holding themselves up while they puked out the contents of their stomachs. When their clones were dispelled the rush of information hit them so fast it was like being hit with the crushing sensation twice.

Sasuke looks up and try's to shake the feeling in his nerves out by shaking his head. Then Sakura makes a hand sign and squeezes her eyes shut. All of a sudden she stands up like there was nothing wrong, she makes the same hand sign and puts her palms on Sasuke's shoulders. The feeling of trying to shake off the lingering terror suddenly rushes through his body as Sakura disrupts Sasuke's chakra flow.

Feeling much better Sasuke starts frantically looking around for any sign of the ninja. Sakura was doing the same but she stepped closer to Sasuke to whisper into his ear. "What do you think happened to Naruto. If she took him out before she attacked us then were dealing with one dangerous ninja."

A little anger and annoyance creeps into his voice as he harshly whispers back, "Until he shows up we plan our attack like he's dead. Now focus!"

She does, and both of them activate their sharingan. Scanning the forest for any sign of their enemy they sweep their heads back and forth and up and down as they stand back to back. And again, they had no chance to prepare for the next attack.

Under their feet the tree suddenly explodes upward and the upper portion of the tree Sasuke and Sakura were standing on lifted into the air with a shower of large wooden splinters. Chakra held them to the tree, and when their large branch turns enough they see why the tree was so damaged.

A huge snake even bigger than the ones they had already seen in the forest had hit their tree and now was slithering around the broken half of the tree looking up at them like it was taking aim. And it was.

With speed that you wouldn't expect from a snake that size it lunges into the air and bites down on the spot of the tree Sasuke and Sakura were just a moment before. As they move thru the air the snake twists the lower half of its body to whip around and swat Sakura with its tail. With a scream of pain Sakura bounces like a tennis ball to go soaring off into the trees.

The snake then wraps itself around another tree and comes slithering at an insane speed mouth open right at Sasuke ready to swallow him whole.

"NO, STAY AWAY!" Crossing both of his arms, Sasuke sends as many shuriken as his hands could hold into the fanged mouth of the snake. The weapons slice through soft tissue and some even fly out of the back of the snakes head. The snake falls dead with a heavy thud onto one of the massive tree branches as it hisses out the last of the air in its lungs.

Sasuke lets out a held breath with a sigh of relief then starts looking for Sakura. But the next sound he hears brings a little bit of the terror he felt earlier back. A strange cracking sound reaches his ears. Looking over at the dead snake he watches its skin crack and swell as the grass ninja appears like he is growing out of the snake.

Sakura appears when she lands on a branch a few yards away. There is a line of blood running down her forehead and her eyes are wide with horror at the site of the grass ninja standing in the snake corpse covered in gore.

"I can sense your fear and desperation. Its too bad we have to end this now, you both have surprised me today. But this predator always gets its prey." With a lick of her lips and a sadistic laugh the grass nin surges forward. And the sight holds Sasuke in a tighter grip of fear when the grass ninja's torso seems to stretch like she suddenly had the body of a snake.

Sasuke can only watch as she twists around the tree branch like a snake and rushes him with a smile on her face and arm raised ready for a strike. Then the sound of a kunai impacting bone and tissue reverberate's off the trees as the grass nin comes to a sudden halt with a gush of blood erupting from her forehead through her head band.

When the blood sprays it settles on an invisible kunai and part of what looked like a hand. With an electric shimmer Naruto rematerializes in front of Sasuke holding the knife to the shocked and in pain looking grass nin's forehead.

Sasuke can barely deal with the shock in his system, and the flood of relief makes his knees wobble when he see's Naruto stand there.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto says with a smile and a jerk from his arm releasing his kunai from the grass nins head, "you should see your face, you look like a total loser you pussy!"

Sasuke suddenly gets over his nerves as a fresh wave of anger heats him up the way that only Naruto could. But then looking over Naruto's shoulder the shock returns in an instant when he realizes that the grass nin never fell over dead. Now as she shook, her mouth opens and with a squelch an arm reaches out to swat Naruto so hard that he is sent flying to another tree.

After watching Naruto fly through the air Sasuke turns his eyes back to the horrifying sight to see the arm grab the lower part of the grass nins jaw. And with a shove her jaw and neck is stretched out further than what should be possible. Then adding to the horror the grass ninja slides upward and out of the gapping maw and slips out of the wet and slimy hole covered in copious amount of what looks to be saliva and blood.

The grass ninja looks up and smiles at Sasuke's face when he see's that she was standing there without any injury dripping with bloody slime.

Then she looks over at Naruto and says, "Now the surprises keep coming. Naruto! I wasn't expecting you to join our party. I was hoping to pull your body out of my friends stomach later so that I could dissect you."

Naruto rubs his jaw in the spot where he took one of the hardest hits of his life, then with a shove he puts his dislocated jaw bone back into place with series of loud pops.

"I knew you smelled like snakes, I just didn't know you were crapped out of one. And I knew you were going to be trouble when we locked eyes together before. But I had no idea you were going to be sicking fifty foot snakes on me. So whats the game bitch?"

The grass nin looks amused by this, "Your a cheeky one aren't you. Its too bad you don't know how stupid your being right now."

"The only one being stupid here is you, Orochimaru!"

If a person was a master chess player then sometimes they would try and explain the ability to think ten moves ahead with twenty different possibilities and strategy's for each move to come. Orochimaru was one of those people who could make a plan of attack and see many different possible angles and futures to strategize for the best possible out come. But in all his plans and expectations he never thought of an angle were his true identity would be figured out by a genin.

Sasuke and Sakura both listen to Naruto's words, and it takes them a moment to think about the ramifications of them. They both had heard rumors and stories about the missing nin known as Orochimaru. In ninja lore, a ninja was legendary when they are listed in the bingo book as either approach with caution or retreat on sight. But those who knew of Orochimaru knew that he was legendary. Orochimaru was one of the Sanin, one of the ninja that was credited as instrumental in ending the third great ninja war. And he was labeled as the most dangerous enemy of the leaf, ever.

Naruto was staring down a wide eyed Orochimaru who seemed unsure how to proceed. "Naruto, my first impression of you is that you have a great possible future ahead of you." He then reaches up to the burnt portion of his face sticking fingers into the skin. And with a pull tears the skin of the grass ninja's face he stole earlier off. "Or, I should say had a future. But before we get started here, tell me how you knew it was me."

Naruto doesn't say a word, instead sends his own predatory smile back to Orochimaru as he takes two kunai and slides the blades along the edges together. Naruto just stares looking at his target being purposely insolent while sharpening his blades like a chef preparing to butcher.

Orochimaru's amusement had dropped from his face and Sasuke could tell that he was about to pounce on Naruto. With a slight lean forward Sasuke sends his arm into his back pouch and starts to pull out the earth scroll.

"STOP RIGHT THERE SASUKE!" Naruto had seen what Sasuke was intended on doing. "He's not interested in the scroll and we still need it. Come on, you read the bingo book with the rest of us. This guy is too big of a heavy hitter to be interested in passing the chunin exams, so he's not going to let us go in exchange for a scroll. If he is here then we are his targets," Naruto then turns his gaze back to Orochimaru, "Isn't that right you cross dressing piece of snake shit!"

Orochimaru's face had turned murderous, and now he wasn't looking very sane as anger boiled in the sannin from a verbal abuse he wasn't used to. Without another word he raises a thumb to his teeth and bites to draw blood. Then he pulls up his left sleave to reveal a summoning tattoo, and with a quick swipe of blood thru the center of the seal Orochimaru summons a snake the same size as the one earlier.

Riding the snakes head like a surfer on a wave, Orochimaru comes at great speed with his summons mouth open wide ready to swallow Naruto whole. Naruto crouches for a jump and smiles thinking this was going to be fun.

But before Naruto can jump away to safety two snakes appear out of nowhere and wrap themselves around his feet keeping him pinned to the tree. Naruto has enough time to look up and see Orochimaru smiling at him and wave a little goodbye with his finger tips just before the snake bites down.

When the giant snake slides off the tree, Sasuke and Sakura stare wide eyed and too shocked to speak at the sight of Naruto being eaten. When Orochimaru's snake turns its head it stops when he can look and laugh at the two teens. "Well that was boring. But he did have a good point. I am not interested in your scrolls, I am more interested in testing the power of this famed Team Sharingan I have heard so much about. The rumors have been very entertaining, some have even said your expected to be greater than the Sannin. So you have peaked my curiosity. Its just too bad that the wild animal on your team couldn't show the proper respect, but its alright. Ill fish him out later before my friend here has a chance to fully digest him."

Orochimaru then laughs loud enough to fill the surrounding trees with his sadistic laughter. But Sasuke and Sakura's eyes go even wider in shock at what they see next.

While Orochimaru was laughing with his eyes closed two arms tore through the top of the snakes head with kunai in each hand spearing upwards. Before Orochimaru had noticed and was looking down the knives were being stabbed into the tops of his feet pinning him to his snake summons.

With a grunt of pain Orochimaru is so surprised that all he has time to say is, "Thats impossible!"

Next everyone hears Naruto's muffled voice yelling from inside the snake, "multi exploding shadow clones." Then the snake begins to puff up like a balloon animal in its neck and head, and then explodes sending gore and blood flying in every direction. Sasuke and Sakura had both had the sense to move behind a tree to not get covered in slime, and they pear out and around in time to see Naruto standing on a branch with his arms crossed not covered in gore.

Before Sakura has a chance to encourage Naruto on, she yells, "WATCH OUT," when she see's a rapidly moving and slime covered Orochimaru coming after Naruto.

Naruto turns to face his opponent and with a pulse of concentrated chakra reinforces his sharingan with a vibrating _VWEEN._

Naruto ducks under the left slash aimed for his temple and twists on the balls of his feet to leap into a roll away from the axe kick aimed at him. Orochimaru followed and jump twisted over Naruto's double back kick to land in a crouch grabbing the back of Naruto's armor. With a twist in his hips Orochimaru throws Naruto at high speed at a massive tree trunk. In the last second Naruto flips forward landing horizontal on the tree and springs back the way he came just as fast. He meets Orochimaru with a spinning crescent kick and follows his momentum with a front kick after the snake man ducks the first kick only to slap a hand on Naruto's second kick blocking it.

Naruto's hands cross out of sight when he lands in a crouch in front of Orochimaru, then opens his arms out in a flash sending two Kunai at the snake sannin's head.

Orochimaru just smiles and smoothly moves his head back and forth like a snake to dodge the blades. And when he begins to rush forward to grab hold of Naruto's throat Orochimaru feels a kunai slice into his cheek. Looking up he see's a flash of red shine in Sakura's eyes and he has to dodge franticly as a hail of kunai and shuriken being thrown by her were flying in with deadly accuracy. Then with the grace and flexiblity of a snake Orochimaru bends his spine backwards when Naruto jump flips forward with two feet aimed for his chin.

When Orichmaru stands back up he finishes the last hand sign for his Great Wind Shock-wave Jutsu sending Naruto a bunch of shuriken flying backwards into another tree with a loud thud.

Before Orochimaru can laugh and taunt the kids attacks, he notices that the world around him had turned a photo negative black and white. As Orochimaru looks around he doesn't have any time to react when two giant black and white fists appear out of nowhere to slam into him from the sides like a ant between the fists of a giant. When the hands part Orochimaru stands there feeling like he just got trash compacted.

Looking up, Orochimaru then see's that the hands that crushed him did belong to a giant, a big black and white copy of Sakura in her full armor and face furious with "inner Sakura" in kanji on her forehead. The giant brings her hands back together grabbing a hold of Orochimaru and began to squeeze like he was a stress doll. To Orochimaru it felt as if all the blood in his body was being squeezed into his head. His eyes bulged wide from the pressure, and he sees Naruto flying towards him while he was trapped like this. In the last ten feet Naruto snaps his right arm out letting the forearm length blade hidden in his arm guard snap into place extended out over his hand.

Then the black and white world shatters like an exploded light bulb when Orochimaru uses his genjutsu break. Feeling his feet back on the branch of a huge tree he crouches down fast ducking under Naruto's swipe aimed for his neck. And just before Naruto fly's by, Orochimaru sends a powerful side kick into Naruto's armored hip sending the boy flying in a different direction.

Sakura watched Naruto getting swatted away like a bug agian. Then she sends another desperate glance over to Sasuke. "SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HELP US! WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER TO DEFEAT HIM. SO STOP STANDING THERE LIKE A SCARED LITTLE BOY!"

Sasuke was listening to her thru his fear, but her last words made him cringe even more when the memory of his brothers voice saying those words echoed in his mind.

Sasuke had been caught in his fear, just as he had the night his family was murdered. The realization that facing Orochimaru was just as oppressing and hopeless feeling as facing Itachi was crushing him. The feeling had transported his mind back to being that frightened little boy whose nerves had locked his body stuck still in fear. And all he could think of was the voice of his older brother mocking him over and over.

Then the world comes back into sharp focus when he see's a huge shadow come over him made by the newly summoned snake Orochimaru was riding on top of coming for him. He still couldn't move as he realized he was about to die.

The snakes mouth opens wide to bring its giant poisoned fangs down on the little Uchiha, and when the mouth comes down Sasuke was about to close his eyes and accept his fate. But the next thing he see's is a pair of scared and concerned sharingan fill his gaze which suddenly change to pain and he feels something warm hit his cheek. When Sasuke feels reality finally click back into place he can see what had just happened.

The snake had bitten down in the spot Sasuke had been standing, and Sakura had jumped in the way to save him. She held him in her arms and when is eyes drifted down to her shoulder he saw the huge fang sticking thru her. The snakes fang had come down stabbing thru Sakura's shoulder blade to stick out just above her right breast.

Sasuke took in a shuddering breath in and out and his eyes locked with hers when she whispered out, "Dont be a coward, Sasuke. We are one. If we could beat Kakashi, if we could trick him then we can get this one too. Say what you want about me or Naruto, but at least were doing something. At least we will face the challenges ahead, and even if its with out you we will kill Itachi someday. And Sasuke, I understand you. I know you hate yourself because you weren't able do anything to save your clan. Sasuke, me and Naruto are part of your clan now, so get up and help us."

Sasuke listened to her words but didn't have time to think on them when the snake reared back and flung Sakura off to hit and fall on the branch of another tree. The Snake and Orochimaru had turned to face Naruto who had sent grand fireball into the snakes back making it rear. Sasuke ran to Sakura while the snake attempted to bite and smack Naruto with its tail. By the time Sasuke had made it to her she was shakily getting to her feet as a very unhealthy amount of blood dripped down from her gaping wound.

Sasuke stopped before he got to her because a cracking sound like someone hitting a baseball out of the park alerts him that Naruto was flying out of left field in front of him to get half his body embedded in the tree. When Naruto fell forward onto his hands and knees he left a smoking outline of his body in the wood behind him.

Then as one, team sharingan looked up at Orochimaru's sinister smile and each of them felt the same thing at the same time. They knew this man was going to kill them, and it made each of them so furious it felt as if their blood was boiling.

Then a pulse in sync with a heart beat was felt bouncing between three sets of chakra.

Naruto pushes himself up with one leg growling out his fury increasingly louder until he was roaring. Soon his boiling blood was making his muscles twitch and his teeth lengthen. And just like the land of waves Kurama Naruto felt a glimmer of his demon chakra fill him with strength.

Naruto walks confidently forward keeping his death glare locked in with Orochimaru's now astonished gaze. Taking one more step puts Naruto behind Sakura and Sasuke as they too keep their sharingan blazing at Orochimaru.

With out a word Naruto feels another huge swell of power fill him, then following his instincts he lifts his hands and places them on Sakura and Sasuke's backs. When he touched their bodies he felt their demon chakra like small fire just beneath the surface, and when he pumped in more it was like he dropped a fifty gallon barrel of petrol fuel on a camp fire.

To Orochimaru's eyes he watched the boy he thought would have had broken most of his bones when he impacted the tree earlier pick himself up and seem to start glowing with a small aura of red fire around his skin. And when the boy placed his hands on his two teammates the three of them seem to be the center of their own personal inferno.

He watches all three of them start to roar together, and as Sasuke and Sakura clench their fists their muscles seem to pulse and get bigger. Sakura's wound begins to bubble and smoke as it rapidly healed. Their faces turned animalistic and as their eyes glowed brighter red as three solid black lines spread back on both of their cheeks like Naruto's whiskers. Their teeth grow into fangs and their nails thicken into claws.

And together they roar out one more time before all three jump and disappear in a flash of fire red.

Orochimaru blinks, and thats as fast as they moved. He looks left, up, down, and right he has to duck under Naruto who was flying like a missile sending clawed hands swiping. The snake sannin felt red hot pain in his left arm as Naruto's claws tore thru his snake summons tattoo making the jutsu script useless. Orochimaru watches Naruto follow his momentum and then hears the fast taping of feet coming up from behind him. He turns in time to see Sakura mid jump throwing a hand full of shuriken and in a blur she makes the hands signs to makes fifty shadow shuriken's fly forward.

Orochimaru sends an Air Shockwave at the incoming weapons making them disappear or fly back at Sakura making her pop into smoke and a substituted log. The next thing Orochimaru noticed was his summons hiss in pain and arch upwards under his feet.

If Orochimaru had been able to see what was happening from Naruto's point of view then he would see that Sasuke had jumped under the huge snake and sent his most powerful Grand Fireball into the snakes belly. The fire was so intense that it was blasting thru the snake and exploding fire under Orochimaru's feet.

Team S heard their target scream in pain, but soon after a spinning cone of air jumps out of the flames dragging some of the fire with it. When it stops on another tree they see Orochimaru spinning in the center and when his spin stops he looks down where Sasuke was and rockets forward thru the air like a cannon ball. Three sets of sharingan watch from their places in the trees and each pair of eyes tracks the ninja running in a blur of speed through the branches.

All three see and comprehend at speeds they never felt before, and like they were sharing one consciousness they each think, _"I CAN SEE!"_

Orochimaru's torso extended out of the trees like he was half snake again trying to swipe at Sasuke who flipped over sending another Fireball at his attacker. Then running fast out of the flames and smoke Orochimaru sends a series of fast punches and kicks at Sasuke who's sharingan and boost of strength allowed him to match him strike for strike.

Then Sakura comes running up the side of the branch and matches the speed of the fight and doubling the effort Orochimaru had to block and attack.

The next attack Sasuke and Sakura send at Orochimaru is practiced. When they see Naruto coming thru the air behind Orochimaru they spin and bend there knees bringing them down closer to the ground. Sasuke is sending a sweeping leg aimed for Orochimaru's feet which the snake nin jumps over. But Sakura was next and a small hop over Sasuke sends her sweeping leg at the spot Orochimaru's legs were now and the Snake Sannin had to flip back to dodge yet again. Orochimaru realizes he was set up when his flip puts his torso into a point blank Wind Shockwave from Naruto. The strike was strong enough to send Orochimaru fifty feet in the air with a whooshing sound as the wind was forced out of his lungs.

Sasuke jumps forward holding out two hands stopping Naruto and Sakura from jumping into the air saying, "HE'S MINE!"

Orochimaru watches Sasuke go thru hand signs with concern and curiosity, he didn't recognize the hand signs but he could tell it was fire jutsu.

With a jump Sasuke finishes his last hand sign and brings his hands to his left hip like he was grabbing something. Then Sasuke thunders out, "FIRE STYLE; FIRE BLADE JUTSU!"

A blinding light erupted between Sasuke's hands, and when he pulled his arm in a blinding slash like a sword being drawn a long condensed blade of molten fire extends out and cuts Orochimaru in half. When Sasuke finishes his swipe the blade cuts into a few huge trees behind the two spinning pieces of Orochimaru and a beautiful symphony of destruction plays out before Team S as they watch the landscape change and blood fly.

Sasuke lands on his feet, looks at his burnt and smoking hands healing just as fast as they were injured. Then all three watch the falling form of their defeated enemy as it was about to hit the huge branch below it.

Then shock widens their eyes as they see Orochimaru's severed legs land perfectly balanced in a crouch on the tree. Then they watch as dozens of snakes erupt from the gory body part and they grow and grow until they make contact and intertwine with the snakes growing out of the top half of Orochimaru. And with a sickening squelch the snakes pull together so fast that the severed pieces smack together with a wet fleshy sound. They see the cut flesh and even the clothing mend itself with a few twists and then Orochimaru's head lifts to open his eyes with a start.

Then he started to laugh in his very creepy way at the furious expressions he was getting. He started to laugh even harder as he watched their fire aura's increase again with Naruto's even bigger.

Naruto smacks Sasuke in the back of the head and says, "Nice, trying to look cool instead of going with our big finish."

Orochimaru smiles and decides to taunt them some more, "Oh, so that wasn't your best attack was it. How stupid of you three, not going right ahead with your best moves against an opponent like me. You would just be wasting your chakra otherwise. But now im interested kiddies, show me this great attack and lets see if you can get me with it. Then I will kill you."

Team S looks each other in the eye and in unison make the hands signs to go invisible.

Orochimaru instantly widens his senses. Using chakra he could feel them spread out to surround him. _"Good, as long as their still thinking of attacking me and not running away. They do have some powerful jutsu, and their teamwork seems to be in sink with one another. Hmnn, to think that I would get three sharingan to choose from, its simply delicious."_

A slight change in the air pressure is what alerts him someone was running up on him from behind him to the right. Orochimaru prepares to strike but the feeling of someone coming just ran past him and off somewhere else still invisible.

Then it happened again, an invisible teen ran past him with a whoosh in the air as they fly past with out attacking. Then it happened again, again, again, and again from multiple angles they were running around him at a great speed thru the branches of the trees around and next to him.

He was starting to get aggravated and was about to tell them to get on with it when a new whoosh came at him. But it was a sound Orochimaru had trained to hear since he was a little boy, it was the sound of a shuriken slicing thru the air.

Orochimaru dodges the invisible weapon by listening, and he noticed as the blade passes beside him that the invisibility jutsu they used to be attached to wore off quick. The blades were visible after the passed by him.

And soon he had to keep track of the sound of invisible teens running and throwing invisible weapons at him. And it was getting harder to dodge.

Where ever a blade went after he dodged it an invisible teen must have been running in that direction because they either caught the weapon and threw it back at Orochimaru or threw a new shuriken and kunai from that angle.

It was like being the sole occupant of a snow globe and all around him spun a hail of near invisible weapons. Orochimaru felt a blade slice thru the cloth of his clothes, he decided that he had enough and got ready for another wind shockwave to knock the kids and weapons away.

But something shimmering caught his attention, and when he focused his eyes it reminded him of looking at a see thru spiders web. Then his eyes darted back and forth then up and down discovering he was surrounded by near invisible ninja razor wire.

The next sound he hears is the three teens dropping their invisibility while falling thru the air and catching two spinning shuriken with ninja wire attached each. As they fell they pulled on the wires making a screeching thin metal on metal sound thru out the clearing. And to Orochimaru's surprise many of these wires were snagging into each other and being pulled at a blured speed coming for him. The wires had slammed into him wrapping him up from all different angles.

When the teens landed thirty meters away it was Sasuke to the left, Naruto in the middle and Sakura to the right. When their feet made contact on their branches they bent down slamming the shurken into the tree pinning the wires tight.

Orochimaru's body is lifted into the air from the last pull from the wires, flesh pushing out from many wires pulled tight enough to draw blood. He had wires around his torso pinning his arms to his sides, even his legs were bound. And he dangled there grunting past the pain looking up at the teens going through hand signs.

Sasuke and Sakura were both using the same jutsu and were in perfect sync when they both leaned back and yelled, "DRAGON FLAME BOMB," and both blew their attack's out at the same time.

Orochimaru's eyes widen in fear as he delves deep into his chakra reserves to prepare a chakra field barrier to protect himself, but in the milliseconds to come his eyes narrow in confusion. _"Those fire attacks are going to hit each other right in front of me. Did they miss,"_ runs thru Orochimaru's mind.

Then with a clap of his hands, Naruto not only finishes his last hand sign but gets Orochimaru's attention. Then extending his hands out fingers overlapping each other Naruto thunders out, "WIND STYLE, WIND VORTEX JUTSU!"

Orochimaru knew then that he had made a mistake letting these kids attack him. He begins to scream for as loud and as long as he can as he watches the whole jutsu come aimed for him.

In the last few moments while he was tied up and hanging helpless, Sakura and Sasuke's Fire Bomb jutsu's were on an intercept course for each other. And now Naruto's wind style technique created a swirling funnel of wind moving forward like a horizontal tornado was going to hit and mix with the fire.

And when these three jutsu combine, Team S yells out, "FORBIDDEN FIRE STYLE, HELL DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!" And just before the tsunami size technique hits Orochimaru the spinning wind mixing and increasing the fire twisted and for a second turned into a gapping dragons head made of fire before rocketing forward to slam into him.

The technique created a blast so strong that everyone in the Forest of Death heard it. The Hokage back in the village had seen the blast of light from his office reflect off of the clouds in the setting sun.

If you had a bird eye view of the Forest you would see a giant spinning dragon of fire running throught the tree's until the angle makes the dragon stream off into the sky to dissappear. Every tree in its path was turned to ashes and cinders. When the fire jutsu hit Orochimaru it blasted him back making the wires tighten even more, and in seconds the wires around him melted and sent Orochimaru's body flying back with the blast into a huge tree one hundred yards away.

Naruto cant help himself but roar in victory. Sakura cheered and jumped for joy. Even Sasuke couldn't help but laugh out loud. Each of them realized that they had worked together to kill one of the worlds most notorious and powerful ninja ever and were well on their way to greatness.

However, that realization is short lived. Too far away for any of them to hear is the sound of ninja wire breaking with tiny metallic ping's. Orochimaru had been able to create a barrier strong enough to survive the attack. But at a cost.

His left arm had been severed by the tightening wires when the fire sent him flying back. And his clothes had mostly been burnt showing off his torso but enough of it was left to keep his modesty. And patches of his skin were melted or burnt away showing muscle. Focusing past the pain Orochimaru prepares to slip off this damaged shell using the Snake Sages Substitution Jutsu, but finds that his chakra would be almost all depleted if he did.

"_I never would have expected this. Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tailed fox's jinchuriki. You have found a way to share your power with your teammates, so Im taking you out first. But I must be careful now, as damaged as I am this team could kill me if I give them the chance. And I still want you Sasuke, more now than I thought was possible. With this level of development he may well be on his way to surpassing Itachi, so he will be MINE."_

Orochimaru then appears to sink into the the tree, completely out of view.

Team S were talking amongst themselves not even thinking of looking for Orochimaru, which was their first mistake in the chunin exams. Later when they debrief each other they bring up the golden rule Kakashi taught them about a kill. Always confirm the kill, and until you do assume your advisory is alive.

Then Naruto noticed to late that a concentration of chakra had built up underneath him and Orochimaru burst out of the ground faster than any of them could move, he sent three powerful punches into each of them. Sasuke flew to the right, Sakura to the left, and Naruto up in the air in front of him.

Orochimaru's tongue extends out like a whip and lashes itself around Naruto's neck, arms and legs crucifying him. With a flick of his tongue Naruto is brought closer and Orochimaru tears his chest plate of of him and uses the tip of his tongue to lift his shirt up licking Naruto's ab's.

"LET GO OF ME YOU DISGUSTING PEDOPHILE RAPIST. GET THIS TONGUE OFF OF ME BEFORE I MAKE YOU LICK YOUR COLON!"

Orochimaru laughs as he goes through single hand signs while studying the spiral eight sign seal on Naruto's stomach. He waits until he senses Sakura and Sasuke watching wide eyed and shaking, then yells out, "FIVE PRONGED SEAL!"

Purple black chakra erupts from Orochimaru's fingertips as he slams his remaining hand into Naruto's belly right on top of his seal. As Naruto screams in agony Sasuke and Sakura feel the pounding of a heart slow in a pulse of chakra running thru their bodies. The pulse slowed and slowed and they all felt energy draining out of them.

Sakura and Sasuke's whiskers begin to fade , their nails and teeth shrink back to their normal lengths as new black seals appeared on Naruto's belly on top of his seal.

Then Naruto felt a pull from behind his eyes. He felt his consciousness being drawn back and falling, his eyes seemed to get further away as he fell into blackness.

Orochimaru lifted Naruto into the air and let go of him with his tonque letting him drop, but before he fell down the two hundred feet to the ground Orochimaru snaps out his remaining arm and catches him by the throat.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Sasuke and Sakura running forward to try and save their teammate. The snake sannin smiles as he stares at the unconscious Naruto in his hand, _"Naruto, you are the most dangerous jinchuriki I have encountered. I really should kill you, but just in case Sasuke isn't strong enough to survive, hhmn, its always better to have SPARES!"_

Orochimaru spins and throws Naruto hard into Sakura making her fall backwards and see stars while Sasuke leaps into the air ready to attack.

With another hand sign Orochimaru smiles his most predatory one yet and watches Sasuke's flight. Then faster than Sasuke could react Orochimaru's head shot forward stretching his neck with it, and like the snake he was wrapped his fleshy neck around Sasuke like a constrictor.

When Orochimaru's head comes around into Sasuke's view he watches as the snake mans face turns horrifying as his jaws open to expose long fangs dripping purple come forward to bite him in the neck.

The pain was incredible.

The bite wasn't really that bad, just two sharp pains and the pressure mixed with the wetness of Orochimaru's bite. But Sasuke felt as if something extremely hot and disturbing was being pushed into him and mixing with his body.

By the time the snake nin was done and was letting go of his bite he heard Sakura running up to jump and punch Orochimaru in the head. His head followed the momentum of the hit and Orochimaru unwrapped his neck off of Sasuke's body letting him fall.

Sakura turned and caught Sasuke before he could fall, and she looks up to yell at Orochimaru as his head quickly pulled back into place. "DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TEAMMATES?!"

Orochimaru smirks and tries to look superior while looking as damaged as he was, "You really want to know, maybe I should give you a little present as well."

Sakura wasn't thinking when she said, "LETS SEE YOU TRY IT!" Then she drops Sasuke and launches herself forward into a sprint wanting to attack the man who for all she knew just killed her team.

But she doesn't get her chance to hit Orochimaru when he suddenly sinks into the tree. She looks around trying to guess at where he was going to appear next, but the only sign of her enemy was his echoing voice in the trees. "Until next time Sakura, and there will be a next time. I enjoyed playing with you three, and if Sasuke survives the little present I left him then tell him I will see him again real soon, that way he can thank me. For now though, congratulations for surviving."

The trees fill with departing laughter and Sakura doesn't move from her spot scanning the forest for any sign of an enemy attack until her eyes start to itch and pulse real bad. These were two warning signs Kakashi had told them to look for when you over used your sharingan.

Deactivating her dojutsu Sakura runs over to Sasuke to check his pulse, when she feels the somewhat erratic beat she sighs in relief. And after looking over to see that Naruto was still unconscious but breathing she pulled Sasuke into her lap and she held him close. Feeling everything that had just happened run thru her head and the realization that she was surrounded in a lethal environment while alone had taken its toll on the twelve year old. And she couldn't do anything to stop the tears as she silently sobbed in the tree tops.

Further out in the forest Orochimaru could no longer move. He was a student of the Sage art of the Snake, and part of his teachings was controlling and absorbing nature based chakra. And when he finds himself in situations like this, chakra depleted with a near death injury, he uses this skill to heal.

He was so good at it that he could melt into a tree to tap directly into the forests chakra in order to decrease the amount of time it took him to regain his strength. So he used up the last of his strength and pushed his face out of the tree and just hung forwards out of the trunk with blue green Nature chakra glowing around him.

He was able to stay like this for twenty minutes and regained about fifteen percent of his power when he heard the sound of ninja sandals landing on branches around him. Opening his eyes he can see and feel the two Anbu squads the hokage dispatched surrounding him. As he used his senses to scan them he felt two split away and back the way they came. _"Hmmn, so they know who I am and are calling for reinforcements. As much as I enjoy playing it would be wise for me to retreat for now."_

Orochimaru replaces himself with a mud clone for the ninja to fight with later, and moves silently thru the tree's chakra making his getaway. _"We will have our time soon, im looking forward to it. But not as much as im looking forward to seeing Team S, see you soon Sasuke."_

And there is another chapter. Im not surprised that people are liking the Naru/Hina thats going on. I personally liked the pairing and most of my favorite fanfics are of them together. But as one review has said, its been played out many times already. Love in this story is not going to be the main focus. Just using it as an emotional expanse for the characters to suffer or be happy with, not only that but allow for future character growth. Dont worry, just like Obito and Madara, I have a master plan. Anyway tune in next time for Chapter 14:Mindscape.


	15. Chapter 14:Mindscape

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

Chapter 14: Mindscape

Consciousness. Being aware and being able to comprehend are the two basic pretenses to your consciousness of the reality around you. But when the mind isn't sure of what it is seeing and feeling it tends to misfire sending the wrong signals and thoughts.

Kurama Naruto is in such a state.

_WHITE_.

That was the first bit of conscious thought he could comprehend.

_THIS WAY IS UP...NO... NOW IM FALLING TO THE LEFT..IS THIS DOWN...DOES THIS FEEL LIKE AIR...NO ITS WATER...NO ITS MUD...NO ITS NOTHING I CANT FEEL ANYTHING..._

These strings of thought were more comprehended feelings then actual questions formed in his mind. As Naruto tried to instinctively get a grasp on this reality he was being bombarded with strange sensations that added up to be too confusing.

The next thing that he feels is him sliding down on his back like he was moving fast down a slippery hill. Concentrating on that familiar feeling Naruto has a comprehensive muscle memory of his body sliding down a hill. And his next fully formed thought was to flip over and dig his claws and toes into the ground he was sliding on.

It worked and he felt himself come to a stop in the strange white stuff that was like both fine powder and sea foam. As he held on with all his strength it felt as if he had stopped fast to the side of a curved cliff with a long fall just below him. He trains his neck around and realizes that he can feel his whole body again, and as he lets go with one hand of the strange ground to look around the world shifts gravities again.

As soon as he leaned his weight back he felt the world around him tip forwards and then right its self as if balancing on water. When Naruto felt this he let go with his other hand and stood up to look around.

He was covered in the strange white foam/powder and when he brushes himself off the stuff disappears like little clouds. Naruto takes a few cautious steps forward into the soft landscape and looks out as far as he could see to find that this whole world was made of the strange clouds.

Looking up he could see the curvature of the skyline stretch out like any normal atmosphere, but the color and lack of depth perception made him feel that it went on forever. The same could be said about the landscape. The "ground" looked like a desert of the softest sand but was smooth and featureless.

Naruto blinks a few times and looks down at his hands and the rest of his body. Something was still off about the sensations he was feeling. He could feel himself and even the strange stuff around him, but it felt like the sensations were far away. As he took a few testing steps forward it felt close to normal, just nearly weightless.

To Naruto, he couldn't comprehend it just yet but moving in this place felt like moving in a dream.

Now after discovering that he could move in this place, and have a solid grasp on what was up and down, the next question to enter his mind was; _Lets find a way out_.

Then he took a few hurried steps forward, and tripped.

Getting up and brushing himself off he tries again, and every time he pushes off of the ground with the normal strength it took to walk he would go four feet in the air. By the fourth time Naruto had enough and leaps forward.

As he gently glides back down to the soft ground he skips back into the air and is soon moving like he was walking on the moon with the agility of a fox.

He was starting to have a little too much fun and soon his leaps were taking him farther and farther. And after what felt like a long time Naruto stops his skipping run with a slide to look around.

The scenery hadn't changed, at all. It was still a never ending almost smooth looking desert of white powder with out any features. A little bit of worry creeps up his spine and Naruto bends forward and jumps into a heavy sprint. He tried to move as fast as he could which still felt slow in this place.

And after running for what felt like an hour he see's a strange dent in the ground ahead of him. He runs until he comes to a sliding stop and looks at the only different feature in the whole landscape is just a rough dent in the dust.

In fact when he looks closer he can see foot prints leading out of the dent, and after following them for a minute he realizes that the size of the prints were the same as his. _"THESE ARE MY DAMNED FOOTPRINTS! DONT TELL ME THAT I JUST RAN COMPLETLY AROUND THE ENTIRE CIRCUMFERENCE OF THIS PLACE."_

Kurama Naruto turns his wide eyed gaze back and forth then runs off to the left, and in the same amount of time made it back to the same spot as before. He tears off running in another direction, and the same happens. He gets angrier and angrier each time he runs off in a different direction only to find himself back where he began. And on his last two runs he was beginning to see lines of his foot prints getting closer and closer.

After what felt like hours Naruto was getting mentally exhausted from the frustration. When he slides to a stop yet again at the spot he began running in the beginning of his search he thundered out. "WHERE IN HELL AM I? THIS IS RIDICULOUS, HOW CAN THERE BE NOTHING HERE? GIVE ME A KAMI DAMNED DOORWAY NOW!"

His voice echo's out strangely into the white world like he was both outside and in a cave. But the next sound he hears is the sound of sand moving, and looking back to the dent in the ground he could see the sand sinking.

Very quickly a hole opens leading deep into ground. So deep in fact that Kurama Naruto could only see blackness looking down the tunnel. Naruto doesn't pass up a chance to get out of this strange place and he jumps into the hole, and what looked like a four foot drop turns into ten. When his feet hit the ground they make a solid sound, looking around Naruto discovers the tunnel is made of rock. And when he looks up for the hole he just jumped through all he see's is the ceiling of the rock tunnel in the almost pure blackness.

Naruto looks behind him and there is a wall, _"So no where to go but forward." _He begins his slow journey down the dark tunnel barely seeing the low glimmer of blue light reflecting off the rocks. He walks, and walks, and walks until his patience ends. Moving faster until he was almost ninja running he has to stop and slow down a few times when he hit his head on a low ceiling of rock.

After what felt like close to an hour an idea popped into his head, _"I have felt lost since I got here, but when I think of finding a way out the sand opened for me. Now if I concentrate hard enough on opening all the doors in this place, lets see what happens."_

Closing his eyes Naruto imagines the rock tunnel he was now trapped in his mind, and he added openings that led to other doors and corridors and thought with a powerful command, _"OPEN!"_

While his eyes were still closed he felt the ground shake and the sound of heavy stone sliding roughly against stone. And when he opened his eyes he could see a deep orange light shining under the rock that was raising up do reveal a crude archway leading into the side of the rock face. Walking up to the doorway he looks inside to see the top of steps leading down to a warm glowing chamber.

"_Alright, now im getting the hang of this place. Im inside my mind and now everything is going to be easier. Oh shit!"_ His last thought came to him when he stepped through the arch way and stopped at the top of the stairs leading down. He had stepping into the glowing cavern to have his mind confused again by the inconceivable landscape.

Looking down he saw the cavern was monstrously huge and the walls, floors, and ceilings were covered in hundreds of stairs leading to orange glowing arched doorways. There were stairs leading down, up, upside down, and horizontal too. It looked like this place was host to multiple dimensions with stairs leading everywhere.

Naruto decided to start running down the stairs leading to another arch way. And for the next long perceivable time, Naruto ran as fast as he could trying to find a way out of this strange rats maze that kept leading him back to this huge cavern of stairs going nowhere.

All the while he was desperatly thinking, _"How the hell do I get out of here?!"_

Naruto was right in his thinking earlier, he was trapped inside his own mind. And unbeknownst to him in the real world he was lying on his back unconscious under a massive tree root with Sasuke lying in a simular state next to him.

A sound of tight stretching ninja wire can be heard in the small space as Sakura pulls the wire attached to the center of the sheet of canvas she had hung to cover the opening of their little camp down to the seal tag she attached to the big root. Using chakra she attaches the chakra sensitive wire to the center of the seal tag and makes a hand sign before touching the paper rectangle.

Pumping enough chakra into the paper it activates the jutsu Team S created with a little help from Kakashi.

If you were outside in the little clearing where Sakura had found a cluster of tree roots that made a small cave big enough for her to hide her unconscious team mates you would have seen a very obvious square sheet of canvas hung up. But when Sakura activated the seal the canvas shimmered and went invisible just like each of the teens knew how to do.

They called it "The Cloak" and it was designed to make them invisible when ever they needed to hide. With this jutsu active it made the other side of the sheet see thru so Sakura can look out when no one could see in. Satisfied the jutsu was in place with no obvious gaps showing she turns around to look at her two "patients".

Naruto was still unconscious like he was in a deep sleep. The marks and spiral seal she had seen earlier had disappeared from Naruto's belly, and he was breathing fine so she mostly left him alone. It was Sasuke who was in a bad condition. His skin was hot with a fever. When she pried open his eyes to check his pupils she found his eyes locked forward like he was catatonic. And every once and a while he would clench and flex like he was in pain.

Sakura had decided that she had never felt worse in her life. All the time the spent finding a safe spot to hide and carry her teammates individually she had the fear of being jumped by enemy ninja running through her mind. Every sound of the forest made her stop and mentally prepare for a life and death fight. She still couldn't shake that feeling, even now while she is hidden by a strong invisibility jutsu she looked out for any sign of an attack.

But what hurt her the most was the pained gasps and worsening condition of Sasuke behind her. Every sound of pain he made clenched at her heart making her chest feel like it was bleeding. She desperately wanted to help him, she just couldn't think of anything to do besides changing the damp cloth on Sasuke's forehead.

"_Wait a minute. Kakashi sensei told me that the sharingan could pierce into someone's mind helping you see and interact with their mindscape. He told me that everyones subconscious mind creates a not always three dimensional world built on memories and fantasies. Because that world is always in the back of our minds a genjutsu could tap into that perceived reality and you can make them see what you want. Kakashi also said that an unconscious mind was even easier to penetrate. In fact he said that you dont need to hide in a illusion to fool your targets, you can just enter the dream and ride it out as an observer changing what I need to get the response my genjutsu _is looking for."

The sound of a distant branch creaking caught her attention in a start again. Saskura stared out into the trees thru her invisible sheet until she was satisfied no one was there. Looking back down at Sasuke she decided to take her first leap into someone's mind.

She peeled his eyes back and activated her sharingan in a flash of red and a spin of her three tomeo opening. She tried to get a clear angle of his eyes where she felt the easiest access to pump chakra into his pupils with out forcing her way in and maybe causing any damage. She moved to find the right position and moving by feel alone she climbs on top of Sasuke straddling him.

She had already pushed the spots on both Naruto and Sasuke's clothes that made their armor go back into their hidden seals. So as Sakura lay on top of him she pressed her seal making her armor disappear with a small whoosh leaving the only thing between them their durable but soft as silk warrior garments. Sakura was blushing at living out one of the fantasies she made herself stop having a month ago, but she steeled her mind to the task she was about to do.

Putting her hands on either side of Sasuke's face she uses her thumbs and forefingers to open Sasuke's eyes wider as she brings her face down noses almost touching.

Then she went through the mental imaging Kakashi coached her on and sent another pulse of chakra into and out her eyes flashing in Sasuke's.

Then she perceived herself just as she imagined. She was no longer laying on top of Sasuke but standing as an almost microscopically small version of her self on Sasuke's eye. Looking down into the utter blackness of Sasuke's pupil she envisioned a endless abyss down a perfectly circular but huge hole. She steps forwards and off the edge to fall into the blackness.

She falls and falls feeling the cold wind hit her as she fell. The end of the abyss seemed to be coming because she can see a tiny silver white light steadily grow. As she gets closer to the light she can see that it is as huge as the massive cavern she was falling.

It was a little frightening at first, but Sakura thought of Kakashi's words, _"remember when inside someone else's mind you are a visitor to that world. As long as you dont let yourself be harmed you wont. Because it is a dream world your invading with mental chakra you will be able to use your imagination to move about at will. And with the sharingan you can even change the environment or your perceived image at will. You just have to concentrate on what you want."_

So as Sakura fell she calmed herself as she entered the bright light and continued to fall. She fell right through the other side and passed into a navy blue night with little bright "stars" flying by next to her as she fell. Looking over her shoulder when she passed by the last little "stars" she could see that the bright light she fell thru was the moon. Looking back down at the ground that she was rushing towards, she could start making out the tops of buildings shining with the moonlight.

In the last hundred feet of her fall she pulled her legs forward aimed down at the ground and began imagining herself being lighter than a feather. She slowed her fall as she approached the ground and landed with just barely a tap from her sandals.

Looking around at where she was, the first thing that caught her eye was the Uchiha crest. And as she turns to scan the rest of the buildings and streets she see's more Uchiha crests adorned everywhere.

The Uchiha District.

As she walked down the streets she noticed that the buildings were much cleaner and newer looking than she remembered seeing awhile back. While walking Sakura noticed ghost like people walking the streets going about their business like in any other neighborhood.

"_This must be a memory Sasuke has of his home before his family was killed." _Sakura was right, but the next sounds she hears will lead her to discover that this memory was the Uchiha Massacre placed into Sasuke's mind by his older brother to torment him.

"NOOOOOO, ITACHI PLEASE DONT SHOW ME THIS!"

Sakura jumps to the roof tops towards the young sounding voice of Sasuke screaming. After bounding across three buildings she comes to the edge of a roof and is stuck still in shock of what she see's.

There were people running and screaming. They didn't make it far when kunai flew to embed into them making blood stain the dirt and walls. Uchiha ninja rushed up the streets and were blasted back by one ninja.

Sakura narrows her eyes as she looks at Itachi Uchiha for the first time. He stood there with a very cold expression on his face as the ninja around him died from deep slashes in their bodies that happened too fast for Sakura to see. The streets were filled with death. People running about to die, people already dying or dead. And blood, blood everywhere.

And in the center of the all the carnage was a young Sasuke screaming for Itachi to stop showing him this.

Sakura jumped down and walked over to Sasuke but he started running down the street. She ran after him and watched as everywhere Sasuke ran more people would get killed by his older brother.

Sasuke screamed even louder after watching an older couple get pinned to a wall with kunai making them gurgle in their blood. She had to sprint after him when he went running down another street crying out, "AUNTIE, UNCLE, NOOO WHY THEM!"

The little boy Sasuke ran and ran crying the whole way. It was a sound Sakura desperately wanted to stop hearing. But another sound was reaching her ear.

It was a sound hitting her real ear she realized, a sound coming from the forest. So using a focus she didn't know she had she held onto the image of herself in Sasuke's mind by connecting her chakra flow to it from her hands on his face and turned her real eyes back to thru the invisible sheet.

Then she heard the rustling again. It was coming from a bush off to her left, and she kept her sharingan wide eyed to see what or who was coming out of that bush.

Then to her relief a squirrel came running out of the bush to stop and sniff the air before running off somewhere else. Sakura then let out the breath she didnt know she was holding and looked back at Sasuke.

"_What ever Sasuke is caught in I feel like I can help him. I just have to catch up to him and let him know Im here to help. And if I can find the problem with his chakra flow and fix it, then I can get him on his feet faster. But if someone sneaks up on us then it will be all over if im concentrating too hard on the genjutsu. I need to be able to protect you guys while your healing."_

It was a good thing Sakura was starting to think defensively because out in the forest ran three ninja who were searching for her and her teammates.

The ninja from the Hidden Sound village had been looking for Team S since they first ran through their gate yesterday. They had specific instructions to seek out Team Sharingan and fight them. They were instructed that they were allowed to use any means necessary to fight until they either defeated them and kidnap the kids takeing them to Orochimaru, or fight until they couldn't fight anymore.

But after running all night only pausing to take necessary breaks, team sound was starting to get frustrated.

Their frustration was making them fight amongst themselves, and they were used to fighting but now they were almost to the point of attacking each other. They already had to fight two unnecessary battles killing two teams in the process. They hid the scrolls taken from the corpses in a marked tree in case they needed them to pass this pointless exam.

Now as Dosu was pulling up his really long right sleave to brandish his sound gauntlet Zaku held his two wind palms aimed right back. Their fight was averted when they each saw Kin send them a hand signal that she found something. Working as a team again the three look thru the trees at the spot Kin was pointing too.

And sitting on an abnormally large tree root out in the middle of the forest fifty yards away sat Sakura with her legs crossed and eyes closed. She appeared to not have a care in the world as she sat there apparently meditating.

They each went thru their plan of attack. They would let Kin go first and use her sound resonance bells to confuse Sakura's sharingan. And when Kin starts hitting the pink girl with senbom her teammates would come out from where ever they were hiding to help. But that will be when Zaku and Dosu come out of hiding to take them out when they least expect it. And with a few words they split up and execute their plan.

Kin walks boldly out on a branch across from Sakura and stands with her hands on her hips, "Well well, looks like I finally found you. A pretty little princess enjoying the afternoon sun instead of a ninja preparing for war. Pathetic." And with out another word Kin sends her needles out at the pink haired girl.

Sakura opens her eyes in a flash and dodges the needles. She has to stop mid run when needles block her path. And her eyes pick up the flash of light running along the ninja wire attached to the little bells hanging from the ends of the needles. With a few jingles from those tiny bells she felt her sense of balance melt away as the world around her starts to sway. Kin wastes no time and sends two needles on an intercept course for Sakura's eyes.

The needles hit their mark and pierce dead center into the young girls eyes and Kin starts laughing maniacally at her kill.

Then to everyones surprise Sakura pops into smoke and disappears. All three members of team Sound growl out, "Shadow clone," and rush back into the trees to continue their search. In a short time Zaku yells that he found her, and they all start chasing thru the trees after the second clone Sakura had made.

After Sakura thought of protecting her team while trying to concentrate inside Sasuke's mindscape she had made three clones. One was invisible outside their camp while the other two were sent out into the forest to distract and send information back to her and the remaining clones on who was coming for them.

And all the Sakura's knew at the same time that the girl had said she was looking for her team. So the other clone in the forest went on the run to take the Sound team even further away from her hiding place.

The Sakura clone runs while looking back when one of the ninja's gets close to her, and she sends a subtle genjutsu into each of their eyes. Eventually the clone stops running and watches the sound team chasing a ghost of herself just out of their reach further into the forest.

Sakura back at camp knows what her clones should be doing right now and she focus's her eyes once again into Sasukes and sends her mental pulse to the tiny pink haired figure holding still in Sasuke's mindscape. When she is back in control she runs down the street she last saw Sasuke run trying to find him.

"_The faster I get you on your feet Sasuke the faster we can pass this test and get my paranoia back to a normal level."_

Back in Naruto's mindscape was a very fast running blonde blur. Inside the multi-dimentional cavern covered with stairs going every possible angle you could see a shape moving like a road runner being chased by a coyote.

With a screech of his sandals on the polished stone Naruto comes to a stop breathing hard from running for what was starting to feel like forever. Every time he ran up or down a flight of steps and into one of the arch ways he would come out of another arch inside the cavern starting at the beginning of another set of stairs.

Looking out over the edge Naruto decides to jump down to another level and see if that takes him anywhere. Big mistake.

As soon as he jumps down and falls a few feet, gravity suddenly changes and he falls horizontally to his right with a jerk. He falls until he hits another stair well. He tries again and falls upward into another set of steps. He keeps trying to make a jump and he keeps feeling gravity playing with him like a cat toy.

Having enough he slams his claws into the stone holding him fast. And like a man endowed with the power's of a spider Naruto crawls down the sides of stair wells keeping his eyes on the direction he wanted to go. He ignored the changes in gravity and began using the different pulls on his body weight to flip and move like an acrobat towards the stair well that appeared to be at the very bottom of the cavern.

He wanted to reach this spot because there appeared to be small stream running at the end of those steps. And with a final burst of speed along one set of stairs he felt gravities pull from his target stairs and Naruto lands with a flip into a crouch on the last two steps.

And sure enough there was a steady moving stream that seemed to flow into a small hole in the stone wall. If he decided to go this way he would have to hold his breath. _"Wait, if im inside my mind right now, then do I need to breath?" _

Deciding to chance it he jumps into the stream and dives under the water to enter the hole in the rock. And just before entering the hole he feels the suction of the water grow incredibly strong and he gets pulled in.

Then as if he had been tricked into riding the worlds most extreme water slide Naruto goes for a underwater ride he wasn't prepared for. He feels himself slide down along the smooth rock surface at an incredible speed. He twists this way and that, taking turns so fast he felt the weight of his body increase with g force, and by the end the fast but closterphobic ride ejects him into a large river.

After breaking the surface to gasp for air, and yes it felt like he still needed air here, he looked around at the new landscape as he floated in the fast moving river. He still felt as if he was undergound but all he could see up was black. The river he was in was so big he could barely see the shore lines. And the water was pitch black since he was still in close to total darkness.

As Naruto swam forward he saw two orange flames like beacons in the distance. As he got closer he saw that there were two large cliffs that were side by side with the river he was swimming in running between them. And when he was just about to pass between them the fire was close enough to reveal that the two cliffs were crudely carved stone foxes with their heads bowed down and the fire erupting from their open jaws.

As he floated down the river he could see giant columns carved out of the mountainsides between him. And soon buildings could be seen, beautiful grey-white marble buildings with giant bonzai looking trees growing between them. It reminded him of the home of an old Dog demon he would fight with from time to time, Cerberus.

But he was coming upon a dock that led to a large temple with a huge dome on top. Naruto grabbed a hold of the wooden dock and pulls himself out of the water. Hmn, he finds it strange that he is already dry when he gets out of the river.

Shaking his head to clear the unsettling and unreal things that keep happening he focus's on the monolithic building. Once he climbed the many stairs up into the temple and passed the huge columns that seemed to serve as a doorway to some huge god, Kurama Naruto saw the most beautiful library he had ever seen. Walking in and looking around he saw many wondrous sights.

The floors were a solid polished stone that was so black and shiny that it looked like water. The walls were white marble and made into countless shelves holding massive books and scrolls. Walking further in he could see metal spiral stair cases leading up to a second story.

Taking one staircase up Naruto turns and turns until he takes the last step up to the second floor to find a long marble table between a very long double row of shelves filled with scrolls. As he walked along side the huge table he noticed one of the big scrolls was laying open on the table. He had to hop onto the large marble bench to see what it was, and when he saw what was on the scroll his eyes narrowed in confusion.

It was like someone had taken their time to paint out a beautiful scene from Team S fighting Orochimaru. When he looked further left the battle progressed to the end of the fight with Naruto being hit by the five pronged seal. The last painted picture showed him falling backwards until the picture was so tiny it disappeared.

"_What is this? _Looking around him on the shelves were more and more scrolls just like this one. And looking back by the stair case he climbed earlier he see's something he is surprise he missed. On a small column was a marble bust of Kurama Naruto's human head staring out across the marble table. _"I get it now. Its a library for everything in my memory."_

He walked out back past the marble bust of his head and looked over the balcony at the rest of the library. He could see other stair cases leading to marble tables lined with more shelves full of scrolls with busts of, well he couldn't make out their faces from here. But what caught his eye next was the huge sharingan made out of what looked like a polished ruby in front of another row of scrolls and huge marble table.

Walking over to this section he pulled one of the big scrolls from its shelf. Rolling it open he noticed a sharper quality to the paintings on these scrolls. They were so life like it was like he was seeing his first battles with the sharingan all over again. Not only that but when he saw a jutsu on the scroll it expanded into showing exactly the flow of chakra through your system required to perform that jutsu. There were even little notes artfully appearing here and there.

SLAM.

Naruto had hit his palms down on the table hard enough to make the giant room echo with the sound.

"Well this is cool and all but it is all the past. Now how do I wake up? Where do I need to go? I was hoping to find the path down to the cage that holds my power in this body but instead I am traveling through a labyrinth with a library at the end of it."

Naruto jumps over the railing and runs around the library until he reaches the back of the building, and stops. The back steps of the building are made of the same grey-white marble, but they turn dark blue the further down they go, and they seem to go quite far until reaching another arch.

He runs down the steps away from the warm light of the library into the darkness ahead. Once he passes thru the arch he finds himself in a long hallway with torches on the walls every thirty yards. He is about to turn away but before he does the sound of heavy breathing from a large animal reaches his ear.

And Kurama Naruto took off running down the corridor like a predator after dinner.

Inside Sasuke's mindscape Sakura had caught up to the sounds of Sasukes little feet running away. He had run inside a home and left the sliding door open. When she rushes inside she notices Sasuke had taken off his shoes when he came into this house.

Her eyebrows furrow as she realizes, "This must be his home. Oh no, his parents!" And she runs as fast as she can forward.

She turns the last corner to find and open door with Sasuke standing there screaming, "NO ITACHI NOT MOTHER, NOT FATHER, NOOOOOO PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU!"

Sakura looks up past Sasuke and watches the ghost of Itachi with his sword at the ready standing over a woman and man who obviously were their parents. And right in front of both Sasuke and now Sakura, Itachi swings his sword down and they hear and see the blade slice into flesh. Blood sprayed as Sasuke watched his parents die.

She was mortified, and had to fight her disgust and revolution at the sight. Sasuke's knees shook until he fell forwards onto his knees and watched the blood pool around his parents bodies. Then Sakura's gaze goes back to Itachi's as he begins to taunt Sasuke.

"Pathetic little brother. Are you so weak that all you can do is shake and cry? Its not honorable of me to kill such a worthless creature as yourself. Is the reason you did nothing to save them the reason why you suffer from this, little brother? Did you cower in fear when you knew you weren't strong enough to save them? So tell me, little one, what would you have done if you had more power. What difference would that have made?"

Sakura was confused. She was looking back and forth between Sasuke and Itachi. Something about this was starting to feel more like genjutsu than a memory. And in those last two sentences she swore she heard Itachi's voice have a hissing sound in it.

Sakura took two steps forward to look into Sasuke's face, he had a look on his face that said he was mentally checked out. But there was a strange wonder in his eyes.

Sakura looked back at Itachi and concentrated her sharingan with a little vibrating vween, and this time when he spoke she definatly heard the other hissing voice behind it. "What if I could give it to you Sasuke?! What if I could give you more power?!"

Sakura knew that voice, it was Orochimaru's. And after hearing the voice she could see his features rapidly appear on Itachi's face. The eyes changed to gold, the skin paled, and the purple lines around his eyes stretched out.

"Come to meeeeee, SSSasuke. Come to meeeee, and I will give you more power. SSSSSSSASUKE!"

Orochimaru's body seems to stretch out reaching for the crouched and helpless looking Sasuke who had a look of defeat and acceptance on his face.

But before Orochimaru can wrap himself and smother the small boy Sakura comes with a jump spinning back kick through the air into the Snake apparitions temple sending it flying thru the wall with a crash.

Sasuke had been mesmerized by the two golden eyes that filled his vision moments before. The next pair of eyes that replace them take Sasuke back to two powerful memories. The first was the look of fear, concern, and pure love his mother gave him looking into his eyes when he broke his first bone. The second was looking into the concerned, frightened, and loving eyes of Sakura when she pushed him out of the way of the five foot fang from a giant snake and felt her blood on his face.

And this time they were the eyes of Sakura sending him these emotions through her red sharingan eyes. She leans forward and grabs him by the shoulders and yells, "SASUKE! I know this place is painful for you. I followed you here and have seen everything you went thru, I saw him kill your family and make you watch him do it. Its horrible what you had to go thru all alone."

The little boy Sasuke was listening to Sakura's words and felt the crushing weight of his pain bring him down lower.

"But your not alone Sasuke, not anymore."

He stops crying and looks up into the kind pink haired girls eyes with a desperate hope.

"I am really here Sasuke. Im using my Sharingan to be here with you. I have seen and felt what you have felt in this place, so now you didn't go thru it all alone anymore. I can understand your pain, I can understand your fury. And I swear a blood oath to you that I will help you KILL ITACHI FOR THIS! But Sasuke, I need you to wake up. Your not nine years old anymore your twelve, your a ninja in the chunin exams and your very powerful. I dont really know what is going on here but that thing I just kicked has Orochimaru's chakra running thru it. He bit you before you passed out so it could be some kind of poison. It got stronger when you felt weaker so I need you to get up and help me kill this snake demon."

Sakura didnt know it yet but she had chosen a good name for the thing that just slithered out of the hole Sakura made. Behind her the sound of something heaving pushing past broken wood made Sakura turn her head to look at the monster looming over them.

It was a snake, but its body was made of what looked like white iron plates leading up to a very boney looking set of jaws. There was black spiky hair sticking out of the back of its head and two golden eyes with slits in them staring her down.

"_No, not at me. Its staring at Sasuke." _Sakura moves her hand back and forth but the snake doesn't respond to her as it hisses out, "SSSSSSASSSSUKEEE."

"Sakura!"

She turns to look into Sasuke eyes again, but she doesn't see the little boy staring back. The present day cocky attitude Sasuke was back and standing up pulling her with him.

"Thank you!"

She doesn't have time to enjoy the moment of relief that she had gotten to him, because behind her she could feel the snake coming for him. Sakura turns around and with a mighty roar sends out a pulse of red light from her sharingan at the creature yelling, "CHA!"

The snake creature was hit by the red light sending it back ten feet. And not only that but pieces of the iron scales had started cracking and some had purple black smoke leaking out of them. It hisses out and quickly starts slithering back at them.

Sasuke steps forward and goes thru the hand signs for a fireball jutsu and fires it right into the creatures face. And right before their eyes the snake absorbs the fire and some of the cracks in its armor start to heal.

Sakura agains feels the sensation to pulse the red energy out of her eyes as the creature was feet away from Sasuke. When she does the snake is sent crashing into the wall it went thru earlier and had half its body hanging on the broken wall parts.

"Sasuke, were in your mindscape so you don't actually have any fire here. And that thing seems to be feeding off your chakra so we need to find a way to kill it without making it stronger."

Then both of their heads turn to look at the creature thrash and hiss like it was in pain. When they looked closer they could see thin wisps of red orange fire leaking out of the broken walls burning the snake. In fact every place she had sent a pulse of red light had taken away a few layers of the jutsu they were in and exposed this fire chakra that seemed to be everywhere. Sakura's sharingan confirmed it that there was a very thin layer of the fire chakra mixed in every part of Sasuke's mindscape like a hidden layer of energy.

When both of them concentrated on the fire they felt a sensation that was all too familiar now.

Demon chakra.

"DEMON CHAKRA, I CAN FEEL MY DEMON CHAKRA!" Is what Naruto was yelling as he ran down the long corridor lined with torches.

The further he ran the closer the heavy breathing was. And every step lead him to a warmth and feeling that felt like finally finding home. He turned down corners and ended up in a dome with multiple passages leading multiple different ways. But his senses were telling him exactly where to go and Kurama Naruto leaps forward into another corridor feeling like he was about to reach the last stretch of his journey.

And there it was. Past the darkness ahead a shimmer of light danced off a torch and shined a gleam off golden bars.

"YES YES YES YEEESSSS! I HAVE DONE IT, I HAVE FOUND MY POWER. WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I AM GOING TO SET THIS FOREST ON FIRE. IM GOING TO JUMP OUT TO LAND ON THE HOKAGE MONUMENT SO EVERYONE CAN WATCH ME CHARGE MY STRONGEST BIJUU DAMA EVER. AND IN A SINGLE BLAST OF FIRE I WILL DESTROY THIS VILLAGE THAT HAS TORMENTED ME SO! MWAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA HAAAHAHAHA!"

Naruto was just about to come out of the tunnel leading to the massive chamber that held the prison for the huge power of the Nine Tailed Fox. But then something happened he wasn't expecting. A deep rumbling like the sound of an angry volcano shook the ground and he swore he heard it say.

"_**NO!"**_

Then a blast of wind hits him and is strong enough to make him lean forward but stop his run. He was pushing against it as hard as he could but his feet were sliding on the stone floor. He pushed even harder and was able to take three powerful lunging steps forwards.

"_**NO! YOUR NOT READY. YOU HAVEN'T LEARNED ANYTHING YET!"**_

Kurama Naruto's face turns furious as he pushes as hard as he can against the powerful hot wind and thunders out as loud as he can, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"_**WE ARE YOU!"**_

On the last two rumbling words the sound got louder and the ground shook even harder. But the next to come was a wall of orange red fire coming for Naruto. And as soon as it hit him he felt his Demon chakra completely surround him like he was swimming in his power. But the pressure was much too strong for him and he feels his feet lift off of the ground and he goes flying back like he was caught in the blast of a canon.

As he feels himself flying backward the strength flowing through him was disoriented,so he closed his eyes and he roars out as strength heals and fills him.

Out in the real world Naruto's body had started to glow with orange red fire and when his eyes opened and he roared the flames intensified and billowed out engulfing Sasuke and Sakura. The fire was most intense around his stomack and purple black smoke erupted from the spots Orochimaru marked him.

And when the fire consumed the three of them while still inside Sasuke's mindscape; Sasuke was rolling out of the path of the snakes bite and Sakura was hitting it with her flashing red eyes again. The big snake monster was stunned back and more of its scales cracked and smoked purple black as it hissed in pain. Then all of a sudden the world they were in started to brighten with the light of a distant blaze, and the surrounding landscape suddenly caught fire as more of the orange red chakra they both saw earlier began spreading like a firestorm. Soon the very ground they stood on was smoldering in the flames. It was like every feature in this world was suddenly made out of fire. And Sasuke and Sakura felt the warmth of the flames, but they didn't get burned by them.

The snake on the other hand was making pained noises and was starting to catch orange fire on its scales. In a pained rush the snake tries to lock its jaws on Sasuke one last time, and out of instinct Sasuke brings his arms up and thinks, _"SHIELD!" _

And the fire at Sasukes feet jumps up to surround his torso like a fire blanket. And the Snake screeches after it tries to bite down on the hardest fire its ever bitten. Sakura see's this and gets and idea.

Running forward she imagines her hand is a big fan, and when she swipes her hand down in a sweeping motion towards the snake the fire on the ground swells up like water to slam a wave of fire into the side of the snake.

Now the creature was being swallowed by the flames. But Sakura wasn't done.

She took a stance Sasuke knew well and he did the same. Then Sakura says with out taking her eyes off their target, "Use the demon chakra, ready?"

They both go thru hands signs simultaneously and lean back to inhale and say before exhaling out, "Dragon Flame Bombs," and they both gather and send the fire around them into two blasts of concentrated fire into the snake.

The creature makes one final pained angry hiss and is blasted away before exploding into many purple black flaming pieces. But even those burnt away in purple smoke when they fell into the fiery landscape.

Sakura was screaming in triumph and she felt her strength increase even more as the orange flames around her got even bigger. But a look of worry quickly spread on her face when she turned to see Sasuke holding his neck in pain.

And then Sasuke back in the real world could no longer hold the pain in and he screams out as he flex's his whole body and arches his back into the air raising Sakura who was still straddling him up too. Thats when a burning sound reaches their ears and Sakura see's a plume of purple black smoke rise out of the dark mark on Sasuke's shoulder.

The smoke rose until the mark withered and disappeared.

When it was done Sasuke relaxed his back and he and Sakura dropped heavily back to the ground while staring into each others eyes. Neither of them looked away as they gazed into each other while they panted heavily from their ordeal.

Thats when Naruto decided to speak. "Eew, did you guys just do what I think you just did. And right next to me while I was sleeping too. The least you guys could have done was cover yourselves with a sheet." And then Naruto didn't stay to laugh in their faces and listen to Sakura's embarrassed rant. He just got up and stepped over them and walked out of their hiding place to stand in the clearing outside alone.

Sakura's face was flushed rosy red and she leaned back pulling Sasuke up to sit. She looked him over up and down then looked away embarrassed and says, "Damn Naruto, always saying stupid stuff. Anyway Sasuke, your fever has broken and that dark mark Orochimaru left on you appears to be gone. If your feeling up to it we should get going before..."

But she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, because what Sasuke does next makes her speechless. He had reached out with his hand while she was talking and leaning away from him and he catches her chin between his thumb and fingers. She is shocked silent as he pulls her head around to face him.

He was sitting up and she still had her legs on either side of him when he pulled her gently forward to his face. They kept their eyes locked together, and in those few moments they were staring intently at the emotions displayed in the windows to their souls. A little bit of fear was in both of them, but a desperate want was giving each of them the courage to cross the last little distance.

And without needing to think anymore they locked lips very softly, each of them pulling back very gently making a very small wet smacking sound as their lips part. Both of them leaned in for their second kiss which was just as soft as the first.

They both stayed like that for sometime as they let their lips explore each other while savoring their first kiss as each of them let the emotions they felt for each other express themselves in the pressure in their lips.

Their kiss got more and more intense, and when both of their heads were almost numb and their hearts were pounding loudly against each other is when they slowly pulled apart. They looked into each others eyes which were heavy with they pleasure they each just felt. And both of them share the same thought, _"So thats why people do that so much."_

Sasuke is the first one to break the silence when he leaned forward to hold onto her hips and say, "Sakura Haruno. Its now going to be you and me, understand?"

Sakura smiles at Sasuke's gentle but firm expression and leans forward to give him a quick kiss and say as she pulls him up to stand, "Sasuke Uchiha. Don't make a promise to a girl you cant keep! Now lets get moving, we have a test to pass."

Naruto was standing in the clearing with his back to the invisible sheet thinking. Everything he had just gone thru was echoing in his mind like a dream. And just like a dream he had to strain to remember all of the details. He remembers feeling lost for what seemed like a day, and discovering the library and then finding a tunnel that led him to the fire hot demon chakra he remembers all too well. In fact his whole body had more demon chakra in it now then he has felt ever as a human. It flowed like an extra mix of energy that was twisting and interacting with the other. To him it felt like a yin yang push and pull moving thru his circulatory system. He felt even stronger than before, and according to his senses he had shared even more of his power with his two teammates. When he awoke they were absorbing the blazing inferno that was pouring out of him and he could tell that he was making them both more powerful in the process. Cutting them off from his power was as easy as twisting a knob but the damage had been done. They each had their demon chakra batteries recharged and now Team S was at 100% health.

But there was a after thought running thru his head that was hard for him to grasp. The same phrase "you haven't learned anything yet" popping up like a hard to remember dream. It felt like the understanding of that phrase was just at the tip of his tongue. But he couldn't grasp it. And now disappointment creeps into his mind; he was so close to standing next to his goal and grasping it to only be left with more questions.

"Naruto!"

The blonde turns his brooding gaze around to look at Sasuke and Sakura standing there a little closer together than normal. Even their cheeks were a little pink, and on a pale boy like Sasuke it was noticeable.

"Come on and lets go hunting. The forest has a team with the scroll we need, so lets track us one down so we can get out of this snake infested place." Sakura gave him a warm smile with a predatory determination in her eyes.

"Yeah, lets go. Besides we don't have time for you two to be all hormonal." Naruto took the lead and leaps up into the trees. Then Team S took off into the forest like a pack of vulpine's on the hunt with Sakura yelling at Naruto as they went.

The ran like that for hours. Stopping only to stop and listen to the sounds of the forest and scan for any chakra being used. They eventually ran into a team from the hidden rock village. But a few genjutsu's and some knock out punches later they realized this team didn't have the scroll they needed. So they left to search for more. But not before Naruto arranged the unconscious bodies in a very awkward position that was sure to freak out the tough looking men.

The search after that just proved that most of the ninja's left in the forest still taking the exam were really good at running away.

As the sun was just about to head into late evening and leave them in darkness in the next hour and a half, they decided to find a good camp ground when each of their stomachs growled out.

They found another tree with large roots making a perfect spot to hang their invisibility "cloak"  
>and then went about gathering food. Naruto stayed behind and watched Sasuke and Sakura walk away together to get some fish and water from the stream back in the trees.<p>

Naruto just shook his head as he prepared the campfire so the could cook their food. He goes back to Sasuke's backpack looking for the flint starter he kept. And as he pulls the item out his hand moves the heaven scroll in the pack making it roll out.

Naruto picks up the scroll and tosses it in the air a few times as he walk's back to the firepit. He stares at it and tries to remember the details he over heard about the scrolls, but the only thing that crossed his mind for sure was that they needed to gather both the heaven and earth scroll. Then in the back of his mind he remembered hearing the Anko woman say something about reading the scrolls.

"Were we supposed to read these things, ah what the hell." And Naruto's clawed finger tips moved to pinch the paper and pull it open.

But before he could pull his danger sense's go on full alert as a person suddenly appears in a swirl of wind and dust in a crouch next to him holding onto the arm about to pull open the scroll. Kabuto turns that cocky know it all smirk of his down on Naruto's angry surprised face and says, "Good thing I got here in time, or else it would be all over for you."

Sasuke and Sakura were walking back to the campsite at a normal slow pace, each of them blushing.

When they reached the river they realized that they didn't have Naruto with them who would usually jump into the water to snatch fish and make others jump so one of them could hit them with kunai. So before Sasuke could volunteer he looks over at Sakura who had already pulled the sash off her waist and was opening her kimono to let it slip off her shoulders and fall on the moss behind her.

And before Sasuke could figure out he was staring she dove into the water to play their little fishing game. By the time they were done they had caught ten fish. And if Sasuke thought he was staring earlier then he needed a new word for the opened mouthed look he was sending her as she walked out of the water.

She was glistening in the setting sun and the water made her black sports bra and shorts cling to her body lean muscular form even more leaving nothing for Sasuke's imagination. When she's see's the expression he was stuck in while looking at her she walks forward and uses her finger to close Sasuke's mouth and say, "Its alright now if you want to stare, just don't catch bugs while your doing it."

Sasuke sputter's in embarrasment then has to follow after Sakura as she laughed over her shoulder while wraping herself back into her warm clothes.

Sasuke couldn't help himself but think about everything that has happened to him today. When he looks over at Sakura he feels allot less confused about the strong feeling's he's been getting from being around her. He realized just now walking back to camp that he had been painfully ignoring the changes puberty had brought him, and now that he was expressing those changes he found it near impossible to ignore them.

But the site of the one named Kabuto standing next to Naruto was enough of a distraction to pull his thoughts out of his hormonal daze.

With a glance at each other Sasuke and Sakura steel their gaze's and charge forward with kunai drawn. But they stop in a slide when Naruto sends them a hand signal behind his back.

Kabuto finally see's Naruto's teammates running at him and he lets go of Naruto's arm and steps back with his hand up. "Oh no,no no this isn't what its looks like. I was passing by and I saw are friend Naruto here about to open his scroll."

Sakura looks mad at Naruto and yells, "Naruto, what were you thinking? And even after the Procter told us we could under no circumstances open the scrolls."

Sasuke chipped in saying, "Forget it, I don't think he was paying any attention earlier."

Naruto was scratching his chin while looking thoughtful and says, "Well it was either you definitely should not open it, or you should open it so I had half a chance of getting that right."

Kabuto puts on a friendly smile and laughs at Team S's antics. "Well its a good thing you didn't, each of the scrolls has either a powerful paralysis jutsu or a summoning jutsu written in it. Ive seen other teams make the mistake of trying to read their scrolls and I didn't want to see a rookie team get washed up for such a simple mistake."

Naruto returns Kabuto's warm friendly smile and walks up to pat the older kid on the back while saying, "You know, your a real stand up kinda guy, thanks." And the blonde waits until Kabuto smiles his big smile where his eyes close to stick the kunai hidden in his other palm into Kabuto's liver.

The older glasses wearing ninja lashed out so fast that the members of team s just saw a blur of speed punch Naruto in the jaw. The next thing that happens is Sakura sending a paralizing genjutsu at Kabuto while Sasuke finishes his hand signs for a fire ball.

Kabuto is hit by the flames and two scorched logs are all that remains in his place. Substitution.

Before Team S made camp and they were still searching for teams to attack, Naruto had told them while they were discussing the fight with Orochimaru that he had smelled the snake sannin's scent on Kabuto earlier. The talked it over amongst themselves that if they should run into the over friendly and seemingly helpful genin they would attack him.

And now as Kabuto bursts out of the ground he watches team s ignore his placating words that he means them no harm and just wants to help. He has to use his fast reflex's to block kunai and dodge jutsu as he is relentlessly attacked.

Kabuto jump flips over Sasuke's last fire ball and lands pulling out a forearm length blade holding it out in front of him. "Well im not so sure why you guys think you can beat me, but if you guys dont have anything bigger than those little kunai of yours then your dumb."

Naruto snorts at his and take three challenging steps forward before reaching over to his hips to grab at something. With a snap of Naruto's wrist he pulls a sheet of paper out flat showing the massive storage seal on it. When Naruto touches the seal and small puff of smoke cover's his hands and he pulls out the massive Demon Headcleaver sword he got from Zabuza.

Naruto swings the massive sword with little difficulty and ends pointing the huge blade at Kabuto while saying, "I wouldn't be talking about not being big enough with a puny little thing like yours. Don't you know you need girth to have the best weapon around." And with his last word Naruto started laughing loud as he rushed forward ready to cut the spy in half.

Kabuto's eyes had bulged in surprise when he saw a boy pull out a sword way bigger than he was, but he knew better than to cross blades with that sword. Naruto was strong enough to swing the head cleaver fast enough to cut metal.

And with a crouch Kabuto springs away only to dodge another attack from Sakura. Next up was Sasuke who sent Kunai strikes forward clashing with sparks on Kabuto's curved kunai.

Naruto came next bringing his sword down on the spot Kabuto was standing trying to cut him in half. The older teen just spins out of the way while still blocking Sasuke's attacks. The cleaver came again, this time trying to cut him off at the waist, but Kabuto was very fast and flipped over the blade with a horizontal spin. As he spun he was hit by four Kunai thrown by Sakura only for him to turn into another log from his substitution.

Kabuto stands up out of the high grass forty yards away chuckling to himself as he pushed his glasses back to the top of his nose. "Speed is your problem here kids. I am very fast in both my movements and my jutsu. If you guys were a bit faster then I would really have been in trouble."

Kabuto stops his mocking when he watches Naruto focus and gather chakra, and when he opened his red eyes twinkled for a second as they stared into Kabuto's. Then Naruto bends his legs and jumps spinning like and acrobat in the air.

Kabuto just watches the boy far away start to flip and spin swinging his sword ever faster as he fell back to earth. He was wondering what he was doing, so he watched Naruto's spinning fall and realized he was going to bring his sword into an upward slash just before landing on his feet again. And in a flash of yellow light Naruto was gone.

And much faster than Kabuto could move thru his confusion he feels a heavy pressure erupt from the small piece of paper Naruto had tagged him with before they started fighting. And he has enough time to see out of the corner of his eye Naruto finish his spinning slash bringing the edge of the blade under and between his legs.

From Sakura and Sasuke's angle of view they can see Naruto's big sword cut Kabuto in half starting from the spy's crotch all the way up to his head sending a wide spray of blood into the air. And just like you would expect two bloody halves of a body to fall they did letting exposed organs fall in a heavy wet squelch.

All three members of Team S stand over the corpse of their fallen enemy, and Sasuke reaches down to search Kabuto's back pouch to pull out a Heaven and Earth scroll. With a few congratulatory remarks they decided that dinner would taste allot better in the tower at the center of the forest then out in the open for more ninja to come to take their scrolls.

The destroy camp and jump into the tree's leaving Kabuto's corpse behind.

And after five minutes had gone by grass can be heard being torn out of the ground. A swell of dirt rises up and an unharmed Kabuto stands up smiling as he pushes his glasses back to the top of his nose.

Walking over he looks down a the corpse in his place. _"Not the first and probably last time the Dead Soul Jutsu saved my skin. Now im going to have to find another corpse to fill this ones spot. Its really incredible that Team S is this advanced, I mean if this was really me standing here Naruto could have killed me. But how did they know that I was un trustworthy. I laid out the ground work for them to trust me and my involvement was just supposed to help them pass the exam should they look like they were going to fail. Anyway I need to find Lord Orochimaru and let him know about our Sasuke. If I know my master than he would have stopped at nothing to mark Sasuke with the curse seal. But when we were fighting just now I could see there was no mark on his neck. I need to find out what happened when they fought. I know it must have been one hell of a fight since I could hear the battle. Anyway, this will be the first time I wont be in the rest of the chunin exams, and if im right about how many teams are left in this forest then Team S is going to have a little challenge waiting for them at the tower. See you guys at the finals."_

As Kabuto turned to leave he threw a tag back at the corpes of "his body" and the tag sets the remains on fire while the grey haired ninja disappears in the forest.

In the center of the forest just as Anko had said there was is where Team S tiredly climbed the last few steps to a door way with a piece of paper glued between them. Naruto and Sasuke grab the door handles and pull hard enough to rip the paper and open the doors leading to a large meeting room.

They each read the poem that at the top of the wall and deduce that they need to open the scrolls now. As Naruto and Sakura prepare to pull the scrolls open they hear hurried sandaled feet coming closer. When they all turn to look at who was coming they see a flushed Iruka running around the corner.

"Oh good your all here. Come on, all the other teams are here already so follow me."

They drop the scrolls and chase after Iruka.

Running after the chunin they all climb many steps and run around the curve of the tower until they make it to two massive double doors already opened and five teams already lined up standing before the Hokage and a group of jonin. When they line up where Iruka was pointing the Hokage takes that as his cue to get started.

"Its very good to see all of you here today. We your examiners have taken great interest in the fights going on in the forest. We were surprised not only by the speed at which some finished this exam but by the caliber of talent we have before us today. It warms my heart to see ninja willing to lay down their lives while being a part of this honorable tradition of friendship between ninja. Of course the type of friendship that can be shared between ninja is normally limited to interactions thru our fighting each other. But here in the ninja world, that is friendship. Facing your opponent with everything you have got to further your own aspirations and the well being of your village. In these chunin exams you are held high on a pedestal to be shown to the world as ninja of your village and as a symbol of deadly power. We continue on with this centuries old tradition risking life in order to become a victor, and just as before you will be risking your lives yet again as we enter into the final phase of the chunin e..."

The Hokage's words were interrupted by a jonin who landed between the aging leader and the group of genin.

"Please excuse the interuption Lord Hokage... Cough cough... Everyone..cough..listen up. I am the exam Procter for the third and final phase of the exams. Cough, cough,cough, hack... And since the final exams have a limit to how many people may participate...cough. and there..cough...are too many of you here we are going to have a..cough cough cough.. Sorry, were going to have a preliminary exam of one on one combat, sudden death rules apply...COUGH COUGH HACK...Now if there are no complaints, lets begin."

Now I originally was going to write both the prelims in with what happens in the forest in this chapter but I was having too much fun adding new detials to the mindscape portion of this chapter that it would have been too long. Anyway big stuff is happening in the next chapter, and I know I keep stretching out the answers to questions you guys have but thats part of the mystery ive been working on building. Anyway next is the prelims and I have a few surprises in store thats either going to get me labeled an odd genius or a fool. Well see, later bitches.

Next time Chapter 15:A Death in the Rookie Nine


	16. Chapter 15:A Death in the Rookie Nine

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

Chapter 15:A Death in the Rookie Nine

"PRELIMINARIES, Uhhg what a drag."

Shikamaru got a bunch of unimpressed looks sent his way. One of them being his sensei Asuma, who was getting a few looks from his fellow Jonin for training such a lazy boy.

The sickly looking proctor coughs a few more times before answering, "Yes, your going to be matched up at random and you will fight for the..cough..chance to enter the finals of the chunin exams..cough cough...Of course if there is anyone here who would rather not compete can drop out at any time, so how about it..cough..anyone wanna quit?"

Everyone was quiet and not yielding to the challenge, even Shikamaru didn't say anything as he looked up out the corner of his eyes thinking to himself, _"what a drag."_

"All right, lets begin...COUGH..Please turn your attentions to the monitor." Hayate coughs one more time before waving at Anko who puts a hand up to her radio on her ear to give the command.

Then the sound of something heavy moving catches everyones attention looking up to see a concrete panel sliding up to reveal a hidden monitor behind it that had to be at least a hundred inches.

Hayate points a hand over his shoulder to the screen, "Here is where your fates will be chosen," and as soon as he finished talking the screen started running thru names. When it slowed to a stop it read Sasuke Uchiha vs. Zaku Abumi.

A few whispered murmur's can be heard in the group of ninja gathered but Hayate gets everyone's attention when he says, "So the first match of these preliminaries will be Sasuke vs. Zaku. Are there any objections?"

Sasuke looks thru the crowd until he finds the sound nin named Zaku staring at him grinning like an idiot. So Sasuke replies, "No complaints here."

"Same with me." Zaku whispers to his teammates that he won their little wager and continues to stare down Sasuke while popping his knuckles.

"Everyone else please proceed to the viewing balconies and we may begin." The other sixteen ninja move to the stairs or jumped straight up and over the balconies railing's. Naruto walked away without saying anything, but Sakura lingered as she and Sasuke shared a moment looking into each others eyes. When Sasuke activated his sharingan and turned his gaze on his opponent she moves in front of him not saying a word but letting her fingers touch his chest and drag across as she walks away.

When all there is left standing in the arena is Sasuke, Hayate in the middle, and Zaku still with that overconfident smirk on his face the Procter said, "If your ready, let the first match begin."

Zaku raises his arms up into an x and says, "Ready or not, here I come...huh what?"

Zaku had been preparing his chakra to throw a Slicing Sound Wave at Sasuke, but in a blur of speed the dark haired boy seemed to vanish. And in the next moment Sasuke was sending a knee into the bridge of Zaku's nose making him cry out in pain and blood trail behind him.

The sound ninja holds his nose while he sends a furious look and growl at Sasuke who was smirking back at him.

"Try this on for size, SLICING SOUND WAVE!"

Zaku extends his palms outward and Sasuke swore he heard a wooshing sound like a vacuum coming from the little holes in his hands before two blasts of solid air came rushing out of them.

The blast of air was strong enough to explode the concrete tile at Sasuke's feet making a big cloud of dust appear to obscure everyones view.

But before the dust settles Zaku gasps in surprise then growls in frustration at seeing Sasuke standing to the right of the blast out of its range in the same posture he was standing in moments before like he hadn't moved at all.

Zaku yells out, "BASTARD," and then fires another shot off. Only for Sasuke to appear just as he did before but on the opposite side this time. Zaku was losing his temper and began firing every time he saw Sasuke move all the time yelling, "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE YOU BASTARD."

After the tenth shot Zaku was leaning forward breathing hard and Sasuke was smiling while still holding his relaxed posture.

"You know something. That technique of yours uses allot of chakra, but its too slow to hit me. Are you going to try something else before I let you run out of chakra?!"

Zaku was clenching his teeth so hard that blood was leaking out the corner of his mouth, but he was gathering up most of his chakra at the same time. "FINE THEN ILL BLOW YOU AWAY SASUKE!"

Zaku's body shakes for a second as he bends his knees into a deeper stance, and when he pushes his palms out Sasuke could see the chakra pulsing thru his arms was going to be big.

To everyone present they saw a blast of wind simular to the ones Zaku fired before, but this time it was so big that it filled most of the arena and Hayate had to jump away to not be caught in it.

By the time the dust almost all settles the spectators could see that most of the concrete floor was cracked and a wall now had a huge dent in it, but no sign of Sasuke.

Zaku sees this and asks, "What the," before he feels a hand grab him on the shoulder from behind.

The sound nins eyes go wide and he shakes a little as he holds himself still listening to the younger genin talk from behind him.

"Like I said, your strong but not fast enough. At least not fast enough to catch me. I can see you've used up most of your chakra, and with my speed I could end this fight without drawing any blood. That is if your smart enough to quit now."

Zaku heard Sasuke tell him to forfeit the match but memories were flooding the proud man of all his experiences in the ninja world leading him up to this point. And looking up to the stands behind his two teammates he looked at the plain looking Sound Jonin standing there in his dark purple flak jacket smirking down on the fight. He knew fully well that this fake instructor of theirs was most likely Orochimaru in disguise here to watch the team he chose to fight Sasuke carry out the mission he gave them. Zaku knew he could not show one ounce of weakness or any sign he wanted to retreat.

So instead he twists with a shout and tries to send a punch at Sasuke. But just as the raven haired boy had warned the sound nin, he was just too fast. And to prove it Sasuke sent two punches faster than Zaku could react into his face.

Seeing stars dance in his double vision, Zaku can barely make out Sasuke grabbing a hold of his wrist and twisting then pulling him around to the floor. Sasuke had used a hapkido technique to throw Zaku on the ground using nothing but the grip on his wrist and Zaku's own body weight against him. Zaku was now laying on his chest with his right arm being pulled straight up and behind him with his wrist at an angle that felt like it was close to breaking.

Sasuke brought his other foot down hard onto Zaku's spine when the nin tried to move then asks, "Do you yield, or am I going to have to take away your jutsu?"

Zaku heard the word "yield" echo in his mind and blind rage made him struggle even more as he yells out, "I'LL KILL YOU!" And when Sasuke see's him try to move his other hand to get a shot out the whole room echo's with the sound of Sasuke breaking Zaku's arm with a twist of his wrists.

Zaku screams out, and in his panic tries sending a Slicing wind attack thru his broken arm which had its wind tunnel against Sasuke's chest. But what happens next is the pinched off tunnel inside his arm had a piece of bone blocked the path of the chakra blast that was coming, making an explosion in the mans forearm.

The blast was strong enough to send Sasuke flying back and Zaku rolled away as bits of his arm fell out of the air.

Grunting thru the pain Zaku used the last of his strength to get shakily on his feet as his right arm started to drain blood out of the ragged wounds. He has enough time to look where Sasuke fell to see him already standing looking at him.

"Hey, since your so fond of explosions, this next one is for you."

Suddenly Zaku feel's two hands grab his shoulders and yank him around to look into the eyes of Sasuke's clone. The clone smirks and looks a little darkly at him before exploding with enough force to burn Zaku's skin and send him flying head first into the concrete wall behind him.

When the dust settles Hayate walks over to the unconscious form of Zaku, then looks back to Sasuke and points an open hand at him. "Since Zaku is no longer able to continue, the winner is Sasuke."

Cheers from the upper deck echoed out into the large room, one of the loudest and most obnoxious of them all was Ino. "OH WAY TO GO SASUKE MY MAN! I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO WIN IN SUCH A COOL WAY. COME UP AND STAND NEXT TO ME!"

Ino was smiling as big as she could and when she looked over at Sakura her smile faded. She was expecting Sakura to be cheering too, but she wasn't. She just stood there looking down at Sasuke with a slight smile on her face.

When Sasuke had walked up the stairs Ino had notice him and started cheering again, "Oh Sasuke your amazing, why dont you come here and I'll bandage those wounds for you." But she stops saying what she was going to say next when he walks by with his skin healing so fast steam was rising off him. He looks out the corner of his eye at her and says, "Be quiet," and keeps on walking.

Ino watches his back sadly and then gets a curious expression when she watches him and Sakura have a moment where they looked into each others eyes and just barely smiled. With a nod each the moment was over when they both turned away to look at the giant screen as it scrolled thru the next set of names.

To Ino, a girl who was a for a long time running the personal rival to Sakura for Sasuke's heart was internalizing her fear over the ramifications of these looks. But in the end her over estimated self worth made her confidence return, very sure of her chances to impress Sasuke in her match to come.

Unbeknownst to any of them is a pair of disguised eyes staring daggers at the small group but was looking past the rest to focus on Sasuke. Orochimaru was starting to have trouble maintaining his cool in the room full of dangerous ninja. He was mainly concerned weather or not Sasuke survived the curse, and to his joy he saw Sasuke and his team run in at the last second. While he was watching the match he was hoping to see how Sasuke was doing after having the curse seal implanted. He expected Sasuke to be in a much worse condition since he knew the newly formed curse would be constantly eating at his chakra in order to spread through his whole body. He paid even closer attention to his fight expecting to see the curse seal activate lending Sasuke a copy of his powers and beginning his path to darkness. But when he saw Sasuke's neck was missing the curse seal he almost lost it and cursed out loud. _"This isn't supposed to happen! That curse seal is designed to be impossible to remove. There's no way Sasuke could have removed it. I dont even think the old man hokage could have removed the mark, after all Anko still has her's. I will find out how you did this Sasuke Uchiha, you have set my plans back but no matter. Even if your mind still has its defenses I will still be able to possess you later by force. And those sharingan will finally be mine."_

The fast sound of the names mixing at random slowed down and got everyone in the rooms attention.

According to the big screen the next match was between Shino Aburame and Chouji Akamichi. Then the room echo's out with Chouji's loud yell, "OH YEAH BRING IT ON, I CAN WIN THIS. AND THEN, ALL YOU CAN EAT BARBEQUE!"

Many sweat drops fell at this but only Ino was willing to make fun of him as he made his way down to the arena. Shino had already walked down silently and stood in the center ready to start. When Chouji stood across with a stern expression on his face Hayate held out his hands and said, "If your both ready, begin."

Chouji clenches his fists and yells out with enough passion that little fires could be seen in his eyes before he makes a few hand signs and yells, "Expansion Jutsu, HUMAN BOULDER!"

Using the Akimichi clans expansion jutsu made Chouji's torso swell's out like he suddenly turned into a massive fish bowl. His arms, legs, and even his head pull inward with bursts of chakra that seem to act like little jets. When Chouji started spinning and hits the ground the giant ball of flesh starts rolling towards the non moving Shino.

Shino was a quiet type of person. He tried to never do anything that didn't have a purpose and tried to never waste his energy when he didn't need to. So he waited patiently for Chouji to attack first.

When Chouji is about to roll over Shino, the boy in glasses jump flips up and over the human boulder letting him run into the wall behind him. Chouji bounces off the wall and rolls in the direction Shino had jumped only for the quiet boy to jump over him again.

This happened nine more times before Chouji runs out of chakra and loses his jutsu with a pop of smoke. When he falls forward he slides on the ground leaving a yellow green slime trail behind him.

When Chouji leans back on his knees he puts his hands on his chest and finds more of the slime coating his clothes. "What the heck is this stuff?"

"Its not stuff, its whats left of my friends you crushed!" Chouji sends a look of pure confusion at the boy in sunglasses. "Look behind you."

Chouji turns enough to see that the floor behind him was swarming with little black beetles, and the closer they got to the large teenager more their buzzing and shrieking sounded angry.

"You are of the Akimichi clan, your family uses very strong and big attacks which can drain your chakra pretty quickly. Of course you could have crushed me with your technique even if you barely touched me so I needed to make you loose your chakra faster. I am a member of the Aburame clan, we are famous in this village for our partnership with the beetles, and every time I jumped over you a few of my friends dropped down on you to suck up as much chakra as they could before being squashed by your rolling body. I had to sacrifice over two hundred of my friends in order to beat you quickly, and as you can imagine the ones at your back are pretty angry at you for wearing their family members remains on your clothes. All I have to do is let go of my control of them and they will take you like a angry starved swarm. Its your call."

Chouji looked back and forth between Shino and the blanket of beetles behind him, then he shakily got to his feet and clenched his hands while yelling out like he was trying to build up chakra. And then he yells out, "I QUIT. No way I want those things crawling on me."

Hayate coughs once then says, "The winner is Shino."

Shino walks away without a sound but his teammate Kiba was the only one to shout out a congratulations. Hinata waited to congratulate Shino until he stood next to them again.

Then the screen starts rolling thru names cutting off everyones conversations. The next two names were Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi.

The Sound kunoichi waits to see which one was her opponent, and when she can see a very skinny boy with a lazy expression on his face slowly walk to the stairs mumbling to himself she laughs out loud.

She hurried down the steps to beat Shikamaru there, but she ended up waiting for a bit because Shikamaru kept walking really slow. She decided then in her mind to kill this kid since he was able to do so little to piss her off.

With a few coughs Hayate looks at each of them to ask if their ready then he drops one hand down and says, "Begin."

Kin reaches into her pouch and pulls out senbom between her fingers, two of them with her bells attached. She tenses her arm and starts to throw, but something strange comes over her. She tried to throw her weapons but her body stopped moving mid throw.

"Whats going on, all you did was one hand sign. How did you paralyze me?" She tried as hard as she could to move but as hard as she strained her muscles they wouldn't budge.

Shikamaru smirks at her and says, "Most people say that when they see my jutsu for the first time. Tell me, did you notice our shadows were touching? Kinda strange looking in this light isn't it?"

Kin could still control where her eyes could go and looking down she could see the shadow of her legs and the rest was stretched out connecting to the skinny leaf nins shadow.

Her eyes go wide as she listens to Shikamaru explain, "Most people never pay attention to shadows, its a shame really since most ninja should already know the inherent danger of shadows. But its more than just a paralysis, look at this."

Shikamaru then lets go of his hands and puts his arms in the same position Kin's arms were in. Then like a puppet Kins hands move where he moves making her right hand grab her left wrist, then with a jerk Shikamaru moves the left hand that still had senbom in it under her throat.

"Now surrender or else i'll give you a few more breathing holes."

Kin's frightened eyes go back and forth looking at Shikamaru and back down at the needles in her own hand ready to kill her. Then she pushed any fear she had in her eyes away and replaced it with anger and yells, "I DONT THINK YOU GOT THE GUTS! If you really got me then kill me, other wise ill just stand here until this technique of yours runs out of time and then Ill kill you. So come on little man, show me you got some balls."

Shikamaru frowns at her and doesn't say anything for a second as he holds his and her hand under their throats. Then he stands up straight and she mimics him as he holds his hands out in a surrendering stance.

"Alright you got me, im not going to kill you." Kin smiles and starts laughing evilly at Shikamaru, but he gets a sinister smile of his own then says, "But I dont mind giving you a headache."

Then Shikamaru bends his knee's and does a triple back flip moving backwards thru the air. Kin had no choice but to copy Shikamaru's jump and she realized too late what he was doing. The end of her last back flip brought her head with the full force of her body weight behind it into the wall at her back. Shikamaru on the other hand still had enough room to land on his feet as his back hits the wall.

Shikamaru then explains to anyone listening since Kin was knocked out that he saw she was closer to the wall than he was and it was easy for him to calculate the necessary distance he needed to jump.

Kin gets carted away on a stretcher just as her teammate Zaku had earlier. Dosu just watches dispassionately as his last teammate leaves the room. He couldn't really care less about her, but he was thinking that he better stand out and win for Orochimaru. Sound ninja who lost their battles usually didn't survive their lords wrath for very long, or worse they would be used for his experiments.

Then the Procter calls out a fifteen minute recess before the start of the next match. Some ninja turned to each other to talk strategies or gossip. Naruto just kept leaning against the wall and Sasuke was copying him. Sakura told Kakashi she would be right back and she makes her way to the bathroom.

After she had taken care of her business and washed her hands Sakura looked up into the mirror and had to wash her face real quick. She had streaks of dirt from the forest on her face and bags under her eyes from sleep depravation. When she pulled her head band out of her hair a leaf or two fell out as well.

Sakura looked at herself as she raked her hand thru her pink hair trying to brush the strands back into place. She laughed a little at herself for not being so concerned before about her looks. In the last couple of months ninja life had taught her there were more important things to concern herself with on missions than her appearance all the time. She had always tried to look good before when she was trying to get Sasuke to notice her.

Now she found it funny that after she tried so hard to look pretty for Sasuke it wasn't until she tried so very little that he finally noticed her. _"No, Sasuke didn't end up noticing me because of my beauty. I was there for him when he needed someone, and I will be there always if I can." _Then a thought crosses her mind that scares her a little. _"Or is it he just likes me because I have a sharingan? I don't know how I could have impressed him or even gotten as strong as I feel now if it weren't for these stolen eyes. Could he really only be into me for that reason?"_

Her thoughts are interupted by the sound of the door opening and someone coming in. When Sakura turns her head to look she can see Ino standing there staring right at her.

"Hello Sakura."

"Ino." Sakura nods her head once then turns back to the mirror to dab a towel on her face getting rid of the small drops of water.

"You know Sakura I wanted a chance to talk to you for some time now. But your team has been so busy lately that I didn't have a chance to ask you about the rumors going around. But even with all the fame you've been getting lately im not convinced. I still think your falling behind me, after all rumors tend to over exaggerate the truth."

Sakura just raises and eyebrow as she puts the towel in the soiled basket, then decides to take a page out of the book of Naruto's verbal assault tactics and said, "Who cares what you think! Your opinion of me is as important as you are, which isn't much at all."

Ino gives Sakura the reaction she was looking for, she growls out her frustration and even stamps her foot as she clenches her fists at her.

"Don't you think for one second that your better than me forehead girl. I hope we get matched up because I would love to smack that smile off your face. Just because you stole Sasuke's sharingan doesn't mean he's going to fall in love with you so you can go ahead and stop trying to stare into his eyes like earlier. Im going to prove today that im better than you and Sasuke will choose me!" Ino was so upset that she was breathing hard after her little rant.

Sakura just narrows her eyes and gives Ino a very serious expression, then she takes her headband and instead of tieing it in its normal place on her hair she tied it to her forehead. With a snap of her wrists she tightens the fabric and drops her hands before walking forward to stand in front of Ino.

The blonde girl looked shocked to see Sakura wear her head band like this, in their past Sakura had told her that the band when worn on her forehead meant she was a true ninja. And Sakura's next words proved it.

"Ino, your a fool. This is a ninja fight with life and death consequences but all you can think about is impressing a boy. Its too bad we didn't talk before because I would have told you that I gave up on chasing Sasuke. I would have told you he's all yours. But I wont tell you that now. And as for "hoping that we get matched up," well for your sake lets hope not. I have been training non stop for months and I even have two new power's that have opened up a wide spectrum of jutsu for me. At the end of all this, I know im better not because I have power you will never comprehend, but because I have gained and used this power not for anyone else but me. Your not acting like a ninja, just a girl with a crush. That attitude may be good for a flower shop, but not this lifestyle. Goodbye."

Ino was shocked speechless at Sakura's words. She didn't say anything as Sakura walked around her and moved to open the door to walk out because she was trying wrap her head around Sakura's dismissal of Sasuke.

Then Ino turns around real fast with a little scream after she hears Sakura say, "Oh and since im sure you've always wondered, Sasuke's lips taste like green tea."

Ino wanted to yell at Sakura but the pink haired girl had already started walking away after her last word. Ino was mad enough to run after her and give her another piece of her mind, but then she remembered she had come to the ladies room for a reason.

Back in the arena Sakura had a smile on her face when she walked up to her team.

Kakashi looks over his book at her and says, "Feeling confident are we. Dont let that kind of thinking go to your head and take that into a fight."

Sakura just shakes her head at the jonin, "Dont worry sensei, I just had a personal victory back there."

Naruto leans forward looking around Sasuke to say to her, "You had a personal victory?! You just came back from the bathroom right!? Are you trying to tell us that you broke a record in there or something?"

Sakura looks at Naruto the way a sister would look at her younger brother for being stupid, "Naruto your mouth is moving again, you should fix that."

Sasuke laughs and interupts before Naruto could yell at her, "Sakura, I like what you did to your head band. You look allot better now."

Sakura was smiling, thinking she was hearing Sasuke complement her for the first time. But his last sentence made her smile melt and her eye twitch. In a huff she turns her back on the rest of her team and walks forward to lean on the balconies railing.

Sasuke looks at her back confused at her attitude because he really was trying to compliment her. He looks left and see's Kakashi just shake his head tssking as he read his book.

Naruto was chuckling and he leans on Sasukes shoulder getting his attention, "Nice one, now seal the deal and flick her in the forehead for me." With a roll of his shoulder Sasuke pushes Naruto's hand off of him and feels like smacking himself in the forehead.

Memories came flooding back of Sakura from years past. The few times he had ever seen her really upset or actually beating someone up was after a joke was made about her large forehead. Sasuke walks forward until he was standing next to and leaning on the railing like Sakura was.

"I don't think I explained my self right. I meant to say you looked cool with your headband on, like the whole effect made you look more like a warrior."

Sakura looks embarrassed by this, she felt as though she should know better than Sasuke making fun of her forehead. "Sorry, its just a touchy subject for me."

Sasuke snorts out a laugh real quick and says, "Yeah, it never made sense to me that people made fun of your forehead. It looks nice, and pretty much normal. To me it made more sense for people to make fun of Shikamaru for his forehead. Look at that dome, reminds me of a hairy egg."

Sakura laughs and looks over at Shikamaru too then says in a loud whisper to Sasuke, "I know, and with his hair pulled back so tight like that he looks like a balding old lady who wears wigs."

Sasuke laughs a little louder with her and add's, "Yeah if his hair line goes any higher then we should call him Vegita." There laughter fills the arena and a couple people look over at the two of them to see what was so funny. Shikamaru just keeps on ignoring them even though he could hear what they were saying. His only reaction was his usual "what a drag," but then he noticed that Ino was back and standing very still as she stared at Sakura and Sasuke laughing together. Shikamaru knew Ino pretty good by now after being teammates for awhile. But he had never seen her so close to tears as she was now.

Looking at Sasuke and Sakura laughing and lingering in eye contact he could understand Ino's turmoil. She was watching the boy she had a crush on seem to be getting along better than fine with her personal childhood rival.

Then everyone's attention turns back to Hayate as he calls an end to the break. The names on the screen start scrolling at random again and everyone waits to see who was going to be next.

And as if fate was paying attention to current events, the next match was going to be Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka.

Both girls stare at each other, the same small bit of surprise could be seen in each others eyes. But then they both look determined as they share the same thought that they couldn't be happier about this fight.

After both had made it to the arena without talking Ino couldn't hold herself back any more. "So Sakura, is it true?"

Sakura looks confused and asks, "Is what true?"

"You know damned well what im talking about," Ino's voice cracked with emotion on her last word and Sakura understood then.

"Its like I was trying to tell you earlier. I don't feel the need to compete with you for Sasuke anymore. I have spent my time concentrating on becoming stronger, and if you had done the same as me then you would have had a chance with Sasuke. After getting to know him I knew none of us had a shot and definitely not the leader of his fangirls club, right Ino.

Ino growls out her aggravation then says, "Oh whatever billboard brow, im more than happy to show you what a big mistake underestimating a ninja like me is. You may have stolen clan powers but mine are real and are going to spell disaster for you."

On her last word Ino stepped into her fighting stance arms at the ready. Sakura didn't blink and moved very slowly but confidently into a tai chi looking stance.

Hayate didn't think the girls wanted to argue with words anymore, so with a wave he said, "Begin."

With a flash of red Sakura activates her sharingan and during that moment Ino shot forward with more speed than most people were expecting from the drama queen. Soon Sakura and Ino are locked in fight sending punches and kicks at each other in a blur of speed. Sakura would punch and Ino would palm strike the hand away, Ino would send a kick only to have her leg blocked. They seemed locked in this struggle for some minutes with neither girl going faster or slower than the other.

Soon each of them were taking damage as a few kicks and punches make it thru their guards to bruise or draw blood.

Ino decides to switch tactics and instead of bumping away the last punch sent at her head she bends her knees and twists on her feet to catch Sakura's arm and pull hard enough to throw the pink haired girl on the ground. Sakura looks up in surprise just in time to see Ino's ecstatic face as she brought her fist down in a powerful punch aimed for Sakura's forehead.

Ino's punch was about to make contact with Sakura's head and in her opinion end this fight. In those last few moments before impact she felt herself barely contain the shout of triumph she wanted to yell out. Her yell does come out but in a loud painful scream after everyone watches and hears Ino breaking her fist on the concrete floor.

The blonde girl was clenching her eyes shut and thinking past the throbbing pain in her hand, _"w-what happened...oww.. I saw my fist hit her head, and then it turned into the floor. Was it a clone?"_

Ino opens her eyes and ignores the tears collecting in the corner of her eyes as she looks around for Sakura. Then she finds her, standing in the exact same spot where they started their fight, not panting for breath or covered in sweat and blood from their exchanges in fists.

Ino shrieks out in anger and jumps up after Sakura's eyes shine red right before she winked at her. Ino doesn't think and runs straight at Sakura and lifts her leg up to stomp kick her in the stomach. But like before when her foot hits Sakura in the solar plexus Ino's vision changes when she feels the pain in her leg from kicking the cement wall.

Ino limps for a few steps turning around to look again, To find that Sakura was still in the same spot as before looking at her.

Then Sakura lifted a hand letting her pink sleeve slide back as she pointed at her red eyes. "Dont you know about the sharingan. I can make a genjutsu faster than most and send it to you without you even seeing me make a hand sign. So I would be careful about what your punching at. Then again, even if I didn't use my genjutsu you still couldn't hit me."

Ino took that as a challenge and ran forward to attack Sakura. But the pink haired girl was moving differently this time. Before in the genjutsu Sakura was moving as fast as Ino could move but now Sakura was moving like she was lighter than air while dodging every attack.

To taunt Ino even more she explains while she moves just out of reach every time, "The sharingan really is amazing Ino. I can see what your going to do before you do it. Its like a see thru red hologram runs in front of you showing me exactly where I shouldn't be."

Ino lets Sakura get some distance from her as she pulls out three kunai with her good hand and sends them flying at the mostly pink girl. Sakura catches the first kunai and uses it to deflect the other two with loud metallic ping's. Sakura's next move was so fast it took Ino a second to realize that Sakura threw the kunai in her hand in between her toes.

Freaking out for a second Ino doesn't stop screaming and hoping around until she could see that she still had all five toes. But the thought of her being in a fight came to late when she looked up to see Sakaru knife hand strike her in the face.

Ino almost falls over and catches herself holding her cheekbone as it started to swell. Then anger takes her over and she turns around to yell, "Damn you Sakura. Don't you be so confident, I haven't shown you what I can really do yet. YOUR NOT GOING TO BEAT ME AND YOUR NOT GOING TO GET SASUKE."

Sakura was about to say something back but Naruto laughed and interrupted. "I don't know about that Ino, these two just started sucking face so your chances are looking pretty bad."

Ino screamed, "SHUT UP NARUTO! AND SAKURA, IM NOT GOING TO LOSE TO YOU SO LETS GO!"

Ino dashes forward and tries to hit Sakura, but all Sakura has to do is twist her hips and bring her arms up where her sharingan was showing her to. This went on for a couple more blows until Sakura steps behind her right foot and spins on the ball of her left to let Ino lunge by after another failed punch. But instead of letting her fall or kicking her, Sakura grabs Ino's long ponytail and gives it a good tug.

Sakura's grip is strong, and Ino knew if she tugged any harder she would have some scalp torn off. So instead she slowly turns an angry eye over her shoulder to stare at Sakura as she said, "Everyone else has given the loser the chance to surrender Ino. So nows your chance cause after my next attack you'll stay down."

Ino just stared with her one eye trying to send all her rage at Sakura thru her stare. Then an idea popped into her head and that plan branched into a possibility to catch Sakura in her Mind Transfer Jutsu. So twisting her head a little further and ignoring the pain that causes she glares both eyes and gives a little smile at Sakura.

Then Ino's hand pulls out a kunai from her thigh holster and brings the weapon in an arcing slash cutting her hair and leaving a lot of it in Sakura's hand. Sakura was so surprised that she reacted too late to dodge Ino's next slash with the kunai. The blade almost plunged into Sakura's stomach, and to Ino's eyes it did after Sakura sent a red flash from her sharingan giving the girl a simple genjutsu that messes with your depth perception. Ino thought she saw her blade strike hit Sakura but in reality she aimed a foot to early.

Sakura jumps back to put some distance between them dropping Ino's long blonde hair as she went. Ino falls to the ground with a pained cry and she gets up to stare at Sakura on one knee while massaging the other that was already purple.

"Im telling you Ino give it up, your in bad shape."

Ino starts laughing, her laughing gest loud fast until she is holding her stomach and then falls forwards palms on the ground.

Then Sakura felt a strange jolt go thru her. When she blinked she tried to move, but found that her eyes were the only body part under her control. Sakura blinks her sharingan around and then she sees' it. There was a thin blue line of chakra running to her and starting from the blob of blue chakra coming out of Ino's hands. Ino had used her hair as a guide to send this paralysis jutsu to her.

"This is it Sakura, while your helpless now. Im going to use the Yamanaka Mind Transfer Jutsu to steal your body. Then im going to make you forfeit the match and make you yell at Sasuke that your a good for nothing ugly little WHORE!"

There are two words in the English language that you must use with caution when referring to a woman or any female in general. Those words are "cunt," and "whore." If you doubt this simple truth and use these words at the wrong time/place/and the wrong girl to cross you will find out first hand just how furious girls get when they get called those words.

Sakura's vision was already a little bit red from her sharingan, but she was so angry that she felt as though she was seeing a darker shade of red and tasting blood in the back of her tongue. She couldn't move her body but she could still gather chakra to her sharingan.

But fear distracts Sakura when she watches Ino take her broken fingers and snap two of them back into place with two crunching pops. She then forces those fingers to take the shape of the hand sign for her jutsu putting Sakura in her sights between fingers.

Then with a smile Ino yells out, "MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

To Sakura the whole world seemed to to get real small and time slowed to a crawl. With her sharingan and fresh chakra already flowing into them she could see the blue ghost like image of Ino's soul rise up from behind her and come flying towards Sakura. She knew as soon as the see thru Ino touches her it would be all over and she couldn't send a genjutsu at a spirit.

She was out of ideas and running out of seconds, then Sakura hears Sasuke yell out, "Sakura, your sharingan can stop jutsu, use your eyes and WIN!"

Five feet away is what Ino looked like with just a half a second away from touching Sakura. And during that half a second Sakura thought, _"she did call me whore."_

Then with a roar Sakura sent a her strongest pulse of chakra to her eyes yet and by instinct created the pulse of red light that seemed to be the special power of her eyes.

The next thing that happens according to what the spectators could see was Sakura screaming after Ino said her jutsu's name. They couldn't see Ino' soul traveling towards Sakura, yet. When Sakura was still screaming her sharingan glowed bright red and then created a pulse that filled the room. But everyones eyes opened wide despite the bright light and saw something that would haunt some of their nightmares for years to come.

The pulse of red light made Ino's soul visible for a few seconds when it hit her and they all heard the disembodied scream and watched as the red light pushed her back wards making her red image fade as it flew back. And after three seconds Ino's soul can no longer be seen and her scream a faint echo in the large room.

Sakura felt the paralysis jutsu wear off but she barely noticed. Her head was buzzing and she was feeling numb. And the next thing she see's is Ino's body with lifeless eyes fall heavily forward smacking her skull on concrete as nothing but dead weight.

Sakura was shaking now and she fell to her knees.

Hayate ran forwards to look at Ino. He turns her over and checks her pulse. "MEDICS GET HERE NOW!"

Sakura could barely hear anything after that. To her the sounds in the room were like she was under water. Soon medical ninja in white clothes come running and start working on Ino. They put glowing green hands on her chest as the perform cpr. They even have the other one try a little lighting jutsu to start her heart and Ino's body jumps for a second. But stays still after that.

They stand up and Sakura can again see Ino's blank and dead eyes as her head rolls to its side. And to drive the nail into the coffin, the medic nin whispers into Hayate's ear and the Procter looks over at her with a grim expression and says, "She is dead. The winner is Sakura Haruno."

Sakura heard that perfectly fine, and she openly began to shake and sob as tears pore out of her eyes. Soon her cries are filling the room and everyone turns away from her when she puts her face in her hands and wails. The room all look instead at Ino as her sensei Asuma and her two teammates jumped down to kneel next to their fallen friend. The two tough boys were starting to tear up themselves looking at their friend that still looked healthy enough to pop up awake at any moment.

Kakashi had jumped down too to put a hand on Asuma's shoulder and Shikamaru was starting to feel angry looking at this. He was getting angrier already listening to the girl who just killed his teammate continue to cry harder and harder. He was about to lose his cool and yell at Sakura but then he and everyone turned to look at her with a mix of concern and confusion.

Sakura's cries were bad, like snot coming out of your nose crying. Everyone heard her cry even harder and harder and while the girls cries got louder they kept ignoring her at first because it wasn't that surprising she was losing it. But now Sakura's cries sounded like someone going thru an intense amount of pain.

As they watch her cry out Sasuke finally jumped down to grab her shoulder and ask what was wrong. Everyone watched as Sakura continued to scream while clenching her hands over her eyes like she had when they first saw tears falling from her hands. But now Sakura's hands were dripping blood.

Her scream got high pitched and everyone saw two pulses of red light shine between her clenched fingers. And up on the balcony Naruto grabbed the railing hard enough to bend the metal not able to believe what he was witnessing.

Sakura pulled in a pained gasp of air a screams out one more tormented scream as she pulls her hands down when a bright blast of light comes from her eyes. Her scream dies out when she runs out of air but her body stays rigid in her pain as her eyes glow and spin while pulsating.

Then Sasuke looks into her eyes and watches her sharingan transform where her three comma mark tomeo stretched out and five lines originating from her pupil curving out to make two red Sakura flower petal shapes appear in her eyes.

Sakura didn't know it yet but she had just awakened her mangekyou sharingan. Sasuke just stares into Sakura's blood leaking eyes in wonder and watches her eyes pulse with light then fade and twist back into her normal sharingan and then back to her green eyes before she passed out on the floor.

The medics run over to Sakura and Kakashi followed them to bend down next to her saying urgently, "Sakura! Can you hear me!"

The medics but in and one shines a light into her eyes seeing normal pupil movement with a little dilation. "We dont know what kind of trauma she has just gone thru, so lets get her to the hospital stat."

The medic nins roll out the stretcher and carry Sakura off with Sasuke following. But he stops when Kakashi puts a hand on his shoulder. "Later is the time for feeling's Sasuke. Let the medics do their jobs and I think she will be all right. After all, I think you and I have a pretty good hunch on what just happened. So she's going to be fine for now. You need to stay here and watch the rest of the matches so you know who wins and what kind jutsu they use. Come on, lets go back up."

Sasuke watches Sakura being carried away until she was out of sight then follows Kakashi with out another word back up to the balcony where Naruto was still standing. Sasuke looks over at Naruto and says annoyed,"Oh dont trouble yourself Naruto, only one of our team is in the hospital and someone just died."

Naruto looks over his shoulder at Sasuke and shush's him, "There picking the next two fighters so shut up."

Sasuke wanted to say he was sorry he already had his match since that meant he would'nt get to smack Naruto around, he was starting to hope Naruto would fight against the red head from the Sand Village.

But according to the screen the next fight was Ten Ten vs. Temari.

Both girls make their way down to the arena and face each other. Ten Ten stood looking strong with her feet wide. Temari had slammed her large steal fan on the ground and took a stance most females recognized from other women that just screamed "Im better than you and I know it." The stare down continues even after Hayate said, "Begin."

After a bit Temari said in a voice that matched her physical attitude and asked, "Oh im sorry, were you waiting for me to go first. Thats cute but I don't want to end this too quick. After all the other fights have been quite a show, so lets give everybody what their waiting for."

Ten Ten just smiles and says, "You asked for it." Then Ten Ten sends kunai and shuriken flying with just one twist of her hips. The weapons all seemed to be on target, but instead of hitting the sand kuniochi the weapons seemed to all be pushed out of the way in the last second.

Naruto watches this fight intently. He had been activating his sharingan in order to see how each ninja wielded their chakra but also to copy new jutsu. And this Temari girl, he could see was using some type of wind chakra around her body as a shield.

Naruto watched closely as Ten Ten ran around the sand ninja throwing weapons that missed, she even jumped into the air and unleashed a hail storm of throwing weapons out of a long flowing scroll. And all Temari had to do was stand there and pulse her wind chakra out around her body like a shield of tightly woven threads made of fast moving wind currents. They only lasted for a second and Naruto could tell the technique couldn't be copied in the normal way by the sharingan. This technique required skill with wind nature chakra and later his eyes will remind him exactly how he should make the chakra flow and fold but he would need allot of practice to do what Temari was doing.

He watched the sand nin finally begin to open the large steal rectangle she carried to reveal it was a fan. Naruto was getting some good ideas for wind jutsu, something using an object that could amplify his jutsu. But at the same time he watched Temari play with Ten Ten he was getting angry. He wasn't getting angry at Temari for picking on Ten Ten until she was willing to bring out her most powerful technique sending hundreds of weapons flying at Temari. No he understood his anger when he watched Temari bring her weapon back and swing it calling out her jutsu's name making a huge gust of wind blow back Ten Ten's attack. In that moment Temari reminded Kurama Naruto of Madara Uchiha swinging his big fan making either powerful gusts of wind or fire jutsu bigger and more intense.

He decided as he watched Temari create a small tornado around Ten Ten that he needed to think of how to use this method with his giant sword which Naruto had decided to rename the Demon Cutter. The closest thing he owned that would match a fan like weapon was the giant sword, and there was no way he was going to create a fan like Madara's and steal his look. He had discovered after copying Kakashi's wind shockwave that this human body felt the most natural at creating wind chakra. Naruto had been waiting for opportunities like this to give him insight for new jutsu.

When Temari's little tornado lost its strength and Ten Ten's beaten up body falls out of the air the blonde knew she had aimed and timed everything perfectly when Ten Ten fell spine first on top of her metal fan.

A few people cringe at the sound the leaf kuniochi's body made when she impacted the fan and at the pained sound of Ten Ten's cry.

Hayate just looked on with his un fazed un partizan expression and called out, "The winner is Temari."

Naruto watches as the weirdly dressed boy he watched beat up before the chunin exams begun Sasuke jumps down into the arena when Temari seemed to be getting ready to fling Ten Ten off to go rolling thru her fallen weapons. Lee was fast enough to make it in time to catch his unconscious teammate but looked like he was rearing to fight listening to Temari taunt both of them.

"Kid, you are pretty lame trash, so take that other garbage back with you where you came from."

Lee had had enough so he gently placed Ten Ten down and rushed forward in a blur of speed. Lee was still pretty fast, but Temari was obviously fast too because she made blocking Lee's kick look easy.

Temari didn't have to move any part of her body but bring her fan up to block. Lee was so surprised that he didn't follow up his attack and calmed down when what looked like the boy ninja's father jump down next to stand next to him.

Guy places a hand on Lee's shoulder and still has his loud and bold voice booming out, "Lee, our teammate has suffered a crushing defeat. We should be focusing our attentions on her, NOT starting fights that could end in your disqualification. Do you want to end it Lee before you have even begun?"

Lee looks up at Guy sensei with admiration in his eyes and calls out "Guy Sensei, you are always right and I will follow your awesome guidance."

Temari felt like she was having a stroke from watching the two most lame people she had ever seen stare each other in the eyes while giving each other a thumbs up. Then the voice of her brother jolted her into moving when he said, "Temari stop wasting time with those ridiculous people and get up here."

She did as she was told and listened to the little clones master speak to Gaara in a way that made her nervous. Years spent with Gaara taught her his buttons, and usually her brother killed people under the slightest provocation. But she let go of her held breath when she watched him display more patience then normal by ignoring the challenge from the green and orange Jonin.

The almost fight was enough of a distraction in the room to make it seem like the clean up crew moved fast to pick up all the razor sharp weapons and sweep away broken concrete.

Naruto was leaning forward on the railing watching the cleaners when a small quiet voice got his attention, "N-Naruto!" He turns his head to see Hinata standing there with a small smile on her face but looking at him only for a moment before looking down and to the left.

"I just...wanted to s-say that.. well I mean before your fight s-s-starts...I wanted...to wish you luck...so good luck!" At the end she was able to look up at him and smile as big as she dared and then held up the cup she had in her hands and said, "are..are you thirsty..I-I have t-tea."

Naruto's face just looks confused as he watches the girl just stand there with her eyes closed shut. But he was thirsty, and the tea smelled good. So he grabs the tea and raises the edge to his nose so he can sniff again. He looks at her questioningly and asks, "How did you get hot tea in here?"

She smiles and looks down while fiddling with her thumbs but says, "Its a... a jutsu I made. You just have to...to push chakra into the seal on the bottom of the cup and it heats whatever is inside."

Naruto took a sip and ended up draining the whole thing in a couple loud gulps. But while he was doing that everyone around him was staring at the two. Kakashi was the first to look over at his book to watch the real life drama play out in front of him. Then Hinata's sensei Kuranai was looking over and listening intently when she heard Hinata put together the longest un-stuttered sentence she had ever heard the shy girl say. Soon most of the teens were looking out of the corners of their eyes as they finally see not only Hinata actually talking to the boy that most of the kids in the academy used to gossip she had a crush on, but also watching Naruto be uncharacteristically nice to the girl as well. So despite the scary events happening around them they were all excited to see how this little interaction played out.

When Naruto finished the tea he breathed out a contented warm sigh and then felt warmth spreading through his chest into his arms. The feeling spread thru his whole body and soon he felt as healthy as he could be.

"Hinata? What is in this tea?

Hinata smiles shyly and says while poking her fingers together, "I-Its a special blend of h-herbs from my garden. I...designed it to be a healing tea...with every...every mineral and vitamin the body needs...b..b-but I s-s-spent time until I c-could make the tea taste good too.. the s...s-secret...is..is.."

"Lavender with a little honey, right?!"

She opens her eyes wide in surprise at this, but then she smiled and even laughed a little as she said, "Yes."

Then the teenage drama that everyone around them was paying attention to payed off when Hinata without a stutter speaks really fast, "IfyoulikeitIcanmakemoreforyo usothatyoucanhavemoreandyoud onthavetoworrycauseImakemore allthetimesoitsnoproblemifyo uwantmorefrommeanytimeyouwan t!"

Naruto just stood there looking at the girl like she was a little crazy. He understood exactly what she was saying and was about to make fun of her but stopped when he looked at her face again. She was still smiling and her eyes seemed happy but he could see fear in them. It wasn't a fear he was used to. Most eyes when they look afraid convey a sense of the words "stop" or "get away from me." But Naruto could see that her fear seemed to be pleading like she didn't want him to go away. Naruto didn't know it but Hinata was like every person in the world that was trying to express their feelings and hoping to not be rejected by the person they feel so strongly for.

But that fear begins to grip her when Naruto stays silent while sending her an odd look, and her own self doubt starts berating herself internally. Her face looses her excitement and she looks down to the left feeling her lips start to tremble.

"The tea is very good...Hinata, thank you."

When Hinata looked up it was like the world around her broke out into spring and warmth could be felt in the air as a light seemed to shine around her. She was so happy.

Naruto passes the tea cup back to her and is about to say something else when he feels eyes on him. Looking up and over Hinata's head Naruto could see the row of people behind her were looking at them, but when he looked at them they all looked away. Turning his head around fast the same thing happens when he see's someone's eyes on him and Hinata they look away very obviously embarrassed at getting caught staring. Naruto even can see across the arena that other ninja were staring and the two sound ninja left were openly laughing and pointing at them.

Hinata's saw everyone watching her too and her face got really red really fast. Naruto could hear Hinata's heart beat next to him and he listens to it race and skip a few beats in an erratic pace. Looking into her eyes he cant see her desperate pleading emotion shine out as she felt herself get ready to faint.

Then she feels two fingers poke into her forehead and a small un painful jolt of chakra runs thru her making the fainting aura disappear. Hintata looks up with a look of wonder at Naruto who still had his fingers on her forhead as he said, "Your not allowed to do that in front of me ever again. Got it."

Hinata just nods her head enjoying the sound of authority in his vioce. Behind Naruto, Sasuke was looking at them with a haunted look on his face as he watched Naruto poke Hinata in a way that forced him to have flash backs of his brother. And those flashbacks were not helping the angry thoughts he was having after what happened to Sakura.

He was hoping that what he saw was wrong and all the pieces of what happened didn't add up the way he suspected they did. It was Kakashi's remark earlier that he too was thinking the same as him which made it all finally seem real. Sakura had awakened her Mangekyou sharingan by killing her best friend Ino.

Then the screen started scrolling thru names again catching everyone's attention. When the names stopped Naruto felt Hinata's gasp and he turns to look at how nervous and tense she became. The screen read Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto saw this expression and reaches out putting an arm around her and patting her on the back sending a confident expression into her eyes. Naruto watched her leave without another word and walks away like she was in a daze. Hinata only paused long enough to listen and nod at the words of encouragement from her sensei and teammates then continues walking down to the arena.

When she came to a stop and looked up she found Neji was already standing there with a cold expression on his face. They stood like this in quiet until Hayate was sure they weren't waiting for anything but him. "Alright if you both are ready..cough..you may begin." 

Hinata felt another strong jolt of fear run thru her nerves as she started to move her legs into a reluctant fighting stance. But before she can finish Neji calls out, "Hinata!"

She stops and looks up into her cousins face and waits to hear what he has to say, "We may be family and my side of the family may be sworn to protect yours, but if you enter into this fight I will hold nothing back against you. I will take great pleasure in showing how pathetic your attempts to stop me will make you look. I will show you the difference, of our Byakugan."

With Neji's last venomous word he clasp's his hands together into fast hand signs and sends chakra up into his eyes making the veins in his temples bulge. The byakugan shines out pale like moon light, and even without pupils the intensity of an active byakugan still manages to seem all seeing.

Hinata is wilting under these eyes. She knows what they are capable of, knows how the most subtle movement could speak volumes about someone's inner thoughts. And she desperately didn't want Neji to know what fearful things were running thru her mind. And to her horror Neji began to speak.

"Do you want to know what my eyes are telling me. With my power I can see how frightened you are, how you want nothing more than to run away and find someplace safe. You hold your hands in front of you in order to put up a meager defense and you almost bite your finger in order to quell the rising fear. If just a look from someone can almost bring you to your knees then you have chosen a stupid life for yourself. You were never meant to be a ninja. You were just born into a higher branch of the Hyuuga family and as a princess you were forced to carry out the expectations of you. But because of your status you have been force to try and fight against your fate and that is why you are so miserable. You will never have the strength to be a true ninja so that is why you feel the way you do. Because you are going up against your destiny is why...ow!"

Neji was so focused on Hinata that he had his attention in tunnel vision despite the three hundred and sixty degree vision his dojutsu gave him. So he was really surprised when he felt something small yet sharp hit him in the back of the head. Looking down at the sound of whatever it was that hit him hit the ground showed Neji that someone had thrown a pebble at enough speed to give him a small cut on the back of his head.

Neji didn't have to guess who threw the pebble because Naruto was throwing a couple more stones in the air and catching them while staring him straight in the eye.

The Procter Hayate looks up into the balcony and points directly at Naruto, "Hey you...cough cough..did you know I could disqualify you..cough.. for that. There is no interfering in a match that has already begun. Do it again and your out of the exams.

Naruto looks the Procter in the eye and crushes the stones in his hand while saying, "Sorry, I just hate little winy bitches that use scare tactics to attack people. To me someone like that is a real coward that is too scared to be in a real fight and has to use words to make themselves feel better."

Naruto slowly turns his gaze back to a furious looking Neji and continues saying, "Yeah, like I said, I hate little bitches like you!"

Neji cant hold back anymore and yells, "SHUT UP YOU INSANE ANIMAL. THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Naruto leans forward on the railing and smiles evilly then says, "You know you have the look of one of those guys that wears womens underwear. Whats wrong, is your thong giving you a yeast infection?!" And then the whole room fills with Naruto's laughter.

Neji was about to yell at the blonde to shut up, but then soon finds that most of the room was laughing at him too. Even his own sensei was laughing as Lee tugging on his elbow asking "whats a thong?"

Then to his surprise he heard a soft but strong laugh come from behind him. He turns around to find that the fear and self doubt he was planting in Hinata's mind had been replaced by mirth, and confidence.

With a couple hand signs Hinata activated her Byakugan too and took the fighting stance she meant to take in the beginning of this fight. She stood in the Hyuuga gentle fist stance and waited for Neji to do the same.

From the stands they watched as the two family members hold the stance of a style of fighting developed and learned by only Hyuuga clan members. And as if they both heard the ring of an imaginary bell they both lunge forward to attack each other.

The spectators who had never seen a Hyuuga fight before leaned in closer to watch. The gentle fist style was a sight to see. More of a dance than a fight. Both Hinata and Neji stayed light on their feet never taking a deep stance.

Neji would stab a bent wrist with two fingers flexed like claws towards Hinata's torso only to have her move her arm with a slap sending it off target. Hinata would lean forward with a palm strike and be blocked with a slap too. If the ninja watching didn't know any better they would say just from looking at this fight that it looked like a slapping contest where neither opponent could get a solid slap in. But the sounds of every contact told the ninja watching that you didn't want to be at the end of one of those "slaps."

Every time Hinata or Neji would make contact with their hands a loud almost electric zapping noise can be heard. When Sasuke looks back at Kakashi and asks about this style of fighting Naruto half listened to the explanation as he watched Hinata's body move with the grace of a cat.

Kakashi told everyone listening that the gentle fist was a style of fighting that was fundamentally different from almost all forms of fighting. The gentle fist taught its users to send chakra between the fingers and out into someone else like bullets. Because Hyuuga members could use their Byakugan to see the chakra network and chakra points they could dismantle a ninja's ability to use their chakra. But worse was the spinning drilling chakra being pushed into a persons body could disrupt the chakra in organs making them fail. Or worse the attack could be so powerful it could blow a hole thru muscle and organs without cutting the skin.

Naruto continued to watch the fight, and he was focusing so much that he didn't notice how nervous he was feeling. He was so focused that he didn't even notice when his nervous feeling began to ease when he watched Hinata seem to be getting better.

Her strikes were coming out faster and her chakra becoming more intense as encouraging thoughts ran thru her head. _"I can do this...I can win... Naruto is watching me!"_

But her last thought was stopped fast as Neji takes a palm strike to the abdomen only to twist like he wasn't hurt and send his own palm strike into her stomach with enough chakra behind it to make her sweater shudder with wind from the impact.

Hinata takes a few steps back not making a sound as she holds her stomach in pain, but she cant hold back anymore and has to gasp out a cough with blood spiting up.

Naruto and everyone around him wanted to know what was going on after that last hit. So the blonde demon boy focused even more chakra into his sharingan and stared at Hinata. Like Kakashi said his sharingan couldn't make out the chakra network in her body but he could see chakra. And he could see little dots of foreign chakra in her arms and torso. He could see that her right arm had very little amounts of chakra flowing down to her fingertips, and small little blue-white balls of chakra were blocking the path of her purplish-blue chakra.

Back in the visible world Neji began taunting Hinata that he could precisely target her chakra points and close them. He began insulting her again telling her that she should just give up, and Naruto started looking around the ground for rocks again but stopped when Kakashi said to him, "Don't even think about it! Your match is coming up soon and Hinata wouldn't want you to miss it. Or miss hers."

Kurama Naruto just looked at the jonin over his shoulder with a angry frown not understanding his words. But understanding clicks into place when he turns his head back to the fight to see Hinata looking up at him. For the next few moments confusing emotions he would need time to think on to understand ran thru him, and a jolt of what felt like his demon chakra went up his spine into his brain making him want to yell out. "HINATA! REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU. NEVER GIVING UP IS THE ULTIMATE STENGTH. IF YOU DONT WANT TO FEEL WEAK ANYMORE THEN DONT EVEN CONSIDER THIS GUYS OFFER TO JUST QUIT. HE SAYS HE WANTS YOU TO STOP OR ELSE HE WILL DISH OUT THE CONSEQUENCES BUT ITS A LIE. THIS BASTARD REALLY WANTS TO HURT YOU, I CAN SMELL IT. SO HIT HIM AS HARD AS YOU CAN. GO UP TO HIM AND TEAR OFF HIS FUCKING JAW SO HE WONT EVER TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT AGAIN. HINATA, GET ANGRY NOW!"

Silence.

The silence heard in the room was so utter because no one moved or even breathed for a few seconds.

Neji had turned to glare at Naruto for interfering, but he was stuck on the obvious truth of Naruto's words. He really did want to hurt Hinata.

To Hinata the world had disappeared as she stared at Naruto. It was like he was standing in a dark void clenching his fists as he yelled out to her. She remembered the words he spoke to her before the forest of death test began. They had given her strength during her teams fight with a rain team for their scrolls, and helped her focus thru the fear of watching Gaara kill three people for fun with his sand. But now, right when she looked up and her whole world came emotionally crashing down she had seen Naruto with his back turned to her. She thought in that moment that he really didn't care about her enough to watch her get pummeled by her cousin. But right when she needed Naruto's acknowledgment he turned around, looked right into her eyes and said everything he just said. She believed in him so much that she began imagining her having the same strength as Naruto, and then imagining everything Naruto had endured that she'd seen. She imagined this was how it felt to be attacked and beaten in the streets, her attacker was Neji. And when Naruto's words told her to feel anger she imagined what it felt like to be Naruto. She had seen how passionate and free he was in his anger and she began to feel some enter her chest. It felt like a hot pressure that she didn't really like, but when her heart pulsed the warmth spread to the rest of her. And when the warmth collected into her head and eyes she turned her gaze away from Naruto and looked again at Neji. And allowed herself to feel the anger boil to fury and she wanted nothing more than to hurt her cousin.

Neji was looking into her eyes stunned at the emotions playing out on her face. And when the most furious expression he had ever seen on Hinata was turned on him he didn't know what to do for a second.

With a roar Hinata ran forward rising her chakra as she ran, and when she jumped into the air and was moments from making contact with Neji she yelled, "I AM A NINJA!"

What came next from Hinata was not the Gentle Fist. Neji had to dodge a slash from Hinata where her hands had flexed into claws and her drilling chakra wasn't coming from between the index and middle fingers like normal. Now her chakra was coating her fingertips making them into claws.

He struck back and like before Hinata was still fast enough and could perceive his attacks well enough with her Byakugan to slap his attacks away. But what was different this time was the intensity of her attacks. Neji found himself off balance a few times from Hinata attacking more ferociously.

He saw and opening to send two of his fingers into a slap on the side of her head which would effectively knock her out. So he went for it after blocking Hinata's last two strikes reaching his two arms forward. But Hinata saw and opening too.

With a twist in her hips and the flexibility in her shoulders she used the momentum from Neji's deflecting blocks to bring her arms up in a twist next to his reaching arms by the biceps. When Neji saw this he tried to pull backwards thinking she was going for the tendons in his shoulders. But instead her fingertips just touch the skin of his arms clawing at him as he pulls away. Then with a turn Hinata send a back kick into Neji's gut as he closed his eyes in pain.

Hinata continued her spin until she was in a crouch arms apart with her fingers still flexed into claws.

Neji was looking at his arms. Under the skin it felt as if Hinata dragged razors thru his muscles and lines of red spread out as he bled internally. He sent a testing pulse of chakra down his arms and felt at least three chakra pathways had been cut but he could still use his gentle fist. She still couldn't see his chakra points to close them off. But he made a mental note to not let Hinata hit him with her fingers like that as she ran for him again.

They went back to their slapping and dodging contest with Hinata moving out of the way with more grace than any spectator had seen her move with before. Amazing what a little blood lust and self confidence could do.

Each of them saw openings in both their defense's and went for them. Neji closed a few more chakra points in her shoulders but gasped in pain when Hinata dived her fingers down in a five finger poke into his hip flexor. Hinata's hit was strong enough to make Neji loose his balance and step back but found it more difficult to stand now that muscles in his hip were burning with pain. Then he realized too late that he shouldn't have blinked in pain because when he opened he eyes Hinata had a palm strike rising swiftly upwards. Her palm struck hard under Neji's chin making him rise into the air and feel the chakra cracking the bone in his jaw a little.

When he lands on his feet he almost falls over with but catches himself with a limp and leans forward squinting thru the pain as blood fell out of his lower jaw. And seeing that sight brought back Hinata's gentle nature in an instant. She was still feeling angry enough to continue to fight but her blind rage disappeared in seeing what she had done.

Neji had seen this and laughs then spits blood before saying to her, "Once a loser, always a loser!"

With a hurt expression twitching on her face Hinata rushed forward to end this fight, and Neji stood still with a slightly vacant expresson as she came which made her think he wasn't going to defend himself. She watched him thinking how sad her cousins story was and how he didn't really deserve any more pain. But she wanted to win and was willing to do what was necessary to do it.

In the last few feet she pulled her right arm back and reached forward with her left to send two fingers into Neji's neck putting him to sleep. But in the last second Neji proved he was still much faster than Hinata by twisting his hips as and as fast and as strong as a canon blast sends a Gentle Fist palm strike into Hinata's heart so strong her body lifted into the air.

As Hinata fell backwards her eyes looked distant and a pained expression could be seen by Naruto and everyone standing on his balcony. She fell back hitting her legs down first but landed on her butt and began coughing loudly with blood flying out of her mouth coating her hand.

Kuranai couldn't control herself and she cried out, "HINATA!"

Almost every leaf ninja watching were shaking their heads thinking it was over. Then Neji began to speak.

"You see what I was talking about?! You tried so hard to fight against your destiny that you now must suffer the painful consequences of those actions. You will never be a ninja, and in the end your only use will be to marry you off for some political arrangement."

Hayate was looking at Hinata waiting for a sign that she was done and he should end the fight. But to his surprise and Neji's too, Hinata starts to try and get back up. She gets to her knee's and falls on her palms coughing blood onto the floor before lifting herself up.

"I-I..cough cough..never...never..give up...cough cough hack...I wont... bow...down cousin... no matter what you...say, I am a ninja...I will live and die by my nindo."

Neji feels the shaking in his leg getting worse and he was getting angrier at Hinata, he started planing on taking her down. "THEN DIE." Jumping off his good leg Neji prepares an even stronger attack for her head which would fry her brain. He ignored the multiple yells from Jonin telling him to stop and that the fight was over as he was moments away from killing Hinata.

But something happened Neji couldn't have expected. A flash of orange and Naruto appeared mid flip holding onto Hinata's back where he had stuck his teleportation seal earlier and sent a hook kick into Neji's temple. The hit was so strong Neji was sent flying in the other direction with a slight spin and crashes into the ground heavily.

Naruto lands in front of Hinata and she looks up at him and smiles awkwardly before passing out into his chest. Naruto grabs her shoulders not letting her fall but looks around for people watching with a look on his face that said he had no idea what he was doing. Kuranai jumped down next to Naruto and walks up put her hands under Hinata's arms and say, "Its ok Naruto, ive got her. Thanks for appearing out of nowhere."

Neji had gotten to his feet and was getting a too loud lecture from Guy sensei while he rubbed his temple trying to send a glare to Naruto who wasn't paying attention to him. He had enough and decided to walk away from Guy when he paused to take a breath, he stopped a few feet behind Naruto.

"Hey you, blonde! What gives you the right to interfere in our fight?"

Naruto slowly turns sideways to sneer at Neji, "Its simple, you were told to stop and they very clearly said the match was over. So I saw a great opportunity to repay Hinata the favor I owe her and give me the satisfaction of kicking a total douche in the head."

"You wanna go right now?! I still have plenty of energy after kicking your girlfriends ass to take on a lunatic like you!" Neji takes a step forward to try and look menacing but feels a little doubt creep into him when it hurt so much to take a step. _"Damn you to hell Hinata, those fingers of yours feel like they severed a tendon."_

"Yeah nice come back, you could think me mad but at least im not slave with a tattoo on my forehead." Neji was shocked speechless and was about to demand an explanation but Naruto kept on talking. "Instead now you should listen to the facts. The facts are you were just declared a winner so your going to the finals. And I have a good feeling there's going to be fighting so I promise you this. I will be in the finals. I will fight you. And I will make you bleed. And this is also a fact."

Then Hinata who was lying in Kuranai's lap cough's out suddenly and a spray of blood hits the ground. Naruto watches Kuranai grab the barely conscious Hinata and walk her to the infirmary.

Both Neji and Naruto's sensei's were standing next to them telling them to go back up to the balcony. Both reminded the boys that disqualification was waiting for them if they decided to attack each other before the finals. So both Neji and Naruto turned at the same time and let go of their glaring contest to follow their sensei's up. But Naruto couldn't help himself from laughing when he saw Neji limp hard up the stairs.

The room was buzzing with people talking. Even the Hokage was talking to Anko and Ibiki that he had never seen such a level of candidates and matches like this in years.

Then the screen began scrolling again cutting off the chatter as it rolled to a stop to reveal the next match was Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kankuro. Naruto was about to look back at Kakashi and yell at him for making him walk all the way up here and waste his time. But he stops when he hears Kankuro's happy yells.

"Oh yes thank you Kami. Sweet revenge at last!" And then the sand ninja jumps over the railing to stand in the middle of the arena.

Naruto looks at Kankuro with a little amusement and says before hopping over the railing and dropping into the Arena, "this will be fun."

When Naruto lands in a crouch a billow of smoke surrounds him before he jumps forward to come to a screeching halt to give Kankuro a look he had seen before on his little brother. It was a playful sadistic look in the eyes that just screamed murder.

Kankuro mentally shakes the feeling off as he pulls one of the wrappings on his back and rolls his other shoulder to have the mummy wrapped up on his back land with a thud on the ground being balanced with a hand on its spiky haired head. They stare each other down and wait for the Procter to say, "Begin."

Both crouched at the same time but when Naruto came running forward Kankuro pulled his wrapped up "mummy" and swung it around like a flail on a long chain. Naruto mid step twists his whole body on the ball of his foot on an almost completely horizontal angle to dodge under the flying mummy. But Naruto wasn't done yet.

When his spin was almost done and he was sprinting back towards his target Naruto had pulled out a kunai and just raised it high enough to come into the path of the wrapping connected to the swinging mummy sending the strange wrapped thing flying off to the side. Naruto kept moving and in less than a second was about to plunge his kunai into the shocked looking Kankuro's heart.

When Naruto made contact with his blade a sound that was not flesh being hit by a metal blade reached everyones ears. Instead a wooden and metalic thud rings out bringing a confused look to Naruto's face.

Then an unexpected and equally creepy thing happened. Kankuro's head started to shake back and forth with a strange shaking wooden sound clicking out loud as the head laughed maniacally. Naruto looks down when he notices a strange movement in Kankuro's torso and was too shocked to react when arms burst out of the fabric to wrap around his waist.

Looking up in surprise Naruto see's the puppet drop its henge as pieces of sand fell of its face. The next thing the puppet did was wrap its other arms around Naruto's arms and with a little hop the puppets legs wrapped around Naruto's legs effectively pinning him while standing up.

The next sound that hits everyone's ears including Naruto's is the sound of fabric rubbing against fabric. Naruto turns his gaze to the direction of the sound to find the real Kankuro unwrapping himself from his "hiding place."

With a smug look on his face Kankuro chuckled evilly as he stood up with one hand still outstretched aimed at his puppet. "How do you like my little puppet show. It happens real fast so you have got to really watch closely or else you'll miss something important. You made a really big mistake when you humiliated me back then. And now your going to die for it."

With a pull of his hand the puppet straightens its back and with a bend of a finger Kankuro makes six curved blades pop out from between the rib cage of the puppet and flex just touching the outside of Naruto's ribs. And right before Kankuro was about to twitch the finger holding the release for the cutting blades Naruto twists his head around to look him in the eye and smile very obnoxiously.

And with just a bend of his finger Kankuro pulls the release and six blades scissor thru Naruto's rib cage slicing everything between. Or at least they would have if Naruto wasn't an exploding clone. The explosion sends Kankuro's puppet Crow flying in segmented pieces in every direction.

Kankuro's eyes go wide and his mind starts working on overdrive. _"What the hell! A clone that explodes? I should have known he would use clones, and he made it even before we started the match. But where is he?" _Kankuro's eyes had already been scanning the room for any sign of Naruto but there was no trace of him. Then the memory popped into his head that this kid could go invisible just as he had when he broke his nose a week back. And realizing where the most likely place an invisible ninja would be made him say out loud, "Oh shit!"

Kankuro by instinct alone jumps forward in time to save his life. Just as he had suspected Naruto was invisible and sneaking up from behind him. No one could see what Naruto was doing but in the last second when Kakuro had jumped two long slash marks appeared in an X on his back. Kankuro had just survived almost being cut from kidney to trapezius .

When he landed on his feet Kankuro ignored the slight bleeding coming from out of his back and sent chakra strings out to his puppet to reassemble it. The explosion didn't really affect his puppet Crow since there were special tags under its skin which were designed to suck up most of the concussive blast of explosions. And quickly he prepares his puppet for an attack before his invisible opponent moves away from where Kankuro was sure he still was. And with two flicks of his fingers he makes two of crows arms lift up at the elbow joints and fire two purple-black balls which fly out to explode making a huge cloud of poison erupt.

Hayate yelled at the spectators to get back and people ran to the opposite side of the viewing balconies as the giant cloud floated.

Kankuro was just kneeling down on one leg with his hands up and his puppet at the ready with multiple attacks, but he was smiling. He saw a dark outline of Naruto get highlighted by the exploding poison mist before it became too thick to see.

So the sand nin just smiled and waited knowing he would see a dent in the cloud if Naruto tried to escape while invisible and just one bit of that poison could make your whole body go numb as the neuro toxin slowly kills you.

Almost three and a half minutes go by and most of the people who could hold their breath for that long would be wanting to take a breath by now. But still no sign or sound from Naruto.

Kankuro was starting to get impatient but then he heard someone laughing from inside the purple cloud. Then the sounds of sandaled foot steps can be heard walking forward as the smoke began to dissipate. Then to Kankuro's astoundment Naruto walked out of the smoke with his hands in his pockets in a very relaxed posture like he was out for a walk.

Then Kankuro's eyes go wider when he watches Naruto maintain eye contact while leaning his head back to blow out a long and steady stream of purple smoke like he had taken a long drag on a cigarette.

The room was so silent that they all heard something really far away fall down, but everyone had the same look of confused amazement as they stared at Naruto survive a huge dose of weaponized poison gas. Hell in most ninja academy's you spent six months of training just learning how to avoid the stuff.

But two pairs of eyes were looking down on the fight not surprised at all, and Kakashi's attention turned to Sasuke when he said, "What a show off!"

Naruto snorted out a laugh at Kankuro's expression and put his hand on his hips as his head leaned back while smiling. "Well you can all stop staring at me like that. If it isn't pretty obvious by now then i'll just say it. Im immune to poison! Though I got to admit that yours made me tingle all over there for a minute so I guess that means its pretty strong stuff. Ha, and the look on your face proves to me that it is. And thats too bad for you because my sharingan tells me from the look of fear your sending me that allot of your attacks depend on that poison being affective. So now I need you to ignore the almost obvious sounding double entendre as I say, your fucked."

And on Naruto's last word he pulled open a scroll at his waist and drew out the massive sword he named Demon Cutter and pointed it at Kankuro's fear filled face. "You really forgot who your dealing with. Im the fucking Demon of the Leaf. And you are just some Kabuki faced drag queen who brought along her dolly to play."

Then Naruto swung the sword back and leapt forwards. Kankuro waited for Naruto to slash so that he could jump away and send his puppet in to attack. Big mistake. Kakuro figured the massive sword would still follow the laws of physics and be difficult and slow for a kid that looked five foot four inches wielding a sword that looked at least six feet long in the thick blade alone.

So when Naruto came for him he had no time to jump away, Kankuro instead had to dive under Naruto's insanely fast moving swing. The closest thing Kankuro could describe the feeling of being inches under that swing would have been the same as standing next to a large propeller going fast enough to move you with the air.

After the sand nin rolled away he felt his nerves twinge with danger and he put more effort into standing up striaght out of his roll. Because, as soon as Naruto's foot hit the ground after his last swing he had spun around to bring the massive blade into and upwards cut that was already moving thru concrete like butter. Kankuro missed being cut in half by that blade by milliseconds, but he still felt the fabric at the back of his head get cut by the big sword.

Then Naruto takes a page out of Zabuza's book and does the same thing he did when he missed cutting Kakashi in half. Naruto allows the spin of his sword to go into the ground and he uses the pommel as a base for his palm and he jumped into the air to send a powerful kick into Kankuro's jaw.

The purple face painted teen goes flying thru the air and his puppet goes limp and just leans forward on its knees. Naruto see's this and pulls his sword out and back to his right ready to slash as he leaned forward into a sprint aimed for Kakuro's falling body.

Kankuro seems to wake up and flip bringing his furious but in pain face forward to glare at Naruto, and with just a wave of his wrist sends his puppet running for the blonde.

The puppet Crow looked like a multiple armed banshee as it came for him with that strange wooden clicking sound that Naruto decided is what it would sound like if skeletons could run. Then Crow's mouth and arms open at their joints to fire multiple kunai at different intervals at Naruto. Naruto uses his sharingan and his massive sword while not missing a step in his run to swing his sword to deflect some. And continues his momentum with the big swords weight to jump thru the air with the grace of a figure skater to dodge and deflect more of the flying weapons.

When Naruto's feet hit the ground he brings up his sword to meet Crow as it popped out sawing blades from its fore arms. With one swing and clash of sparks from metal Naruto's strike hits the puppet in the forearms sending it fliping back. But the thing was surprisingly light and flexible and it rolls into a ball in the air to bring its feet into an upward slash with two knives between its toes. Naruto blocks those blades with his sword and has to swipe again as the second set of arms protrude blades of their own slicing for his torso.

The spectators got to watch as Naruto moved faster than anyone could imaging with a sword that big while attacking and defending against a thing with six individual blades attacking simultaneously. The volley of attacks went on sending sparks around Naruto as he moved like a gymnast trying to get the better of this seemingly weightless specter made of wood.

Then an idea popped into Naruto's head that he was trying to work out earlier. He kept defending himself as he imagined the workings of the Wind Shockwave Jutsu, which was his strongest wind jutsu. He imagined how you folded the chakra into a ball in front of your chest. Imagined the very tight and fast strings of wind chakra spin and rub against each other wrap around tightest in the center until the power was so strong that you released it outward in a blast of all that pressurized wind. But in his mind he imagined making that ball instead as a long sheet of spinning chakra that could maintain its shape as it stretched across the six foot blade. He imagined pumping enough chakra into it until the wind was wrapping around the blade so fast and strong that it would be too difficult to hold onto it any more. So in the last second he would discharge the blade of chakra to erupt from the long edge of the sword outward into a slice of cutting wind. At least, in his head it all made sense. But he was still in the middle of a fight moving fast enough to make his shoulders start to ache from the effort.

Then Naruto made up his mind the way he sometimes did when he didn't know if what he was thinking was a good idea or not and said to himself, _"What the hell."_

On Naruto's last jumping spin he landed on his feet bringing his sword out in front of him in an upward slash to block three bladed attacks from the puppet making it bounce back again. Then Naruto goes into a spin that spins the sword in front of and behind him until Naruto spins the sword so hard and fast that he can let it go as it spun in the air like a propellor shielding him from the puppet.

Kankuro was still operating his puppet from far away and he watched in amazement as the massive sword spun in the air blocking his view of Naruto. But what he could see was Naruto going thru hand signs. _"Damn him, he did that to give him an opening to use a jutsu. I have to be prepared for what ever it is."_

But he wasn't prepared.

Naruto finished his hand signs and grabbed ahold of the sword again bringing it to a stop at his shoulder with just two figure eight spins. Then a pulse of vibrating chakra can be seen spreading out around the big sword as the puppet Crow flew forward for the kill.

Then Naruto created one of his first original justu and with a shout he yelled, "HURRACANE CUTTER JUTSU!" When Naruto's sword swung forward a white-red blast of air in the shape of his blade shot forward thru the puppet making it blow backwards into a million pieces.

Kankuro is so shocked that he stares wide eyed at the pieces of his precious weapon fall. But then a fast moving shadow can be seen running and he swore he saw a hand swipe out to grab one of the bouncing purple poison balls that survived the blast. His senses returned to him too late to see that Naruto left his sword sticking in the ground to run straight at him.

The sand nin grits his teeth in anger and prepares for hand to hand combat. Then Naruto throws something at him that makes Kankuro look confused. It was a little paper air plane, and when it was just feet away from him he could see some delicate Kanji on one of the wings. Then a flash of orange made Naruto appear right in front of him with an upper cut going into his solar plexus.

Kankuro couldn't control the wind being knocked out of his lungs and his head moving forward. And when he felt two fingers pull his bottom jaw down and open his eyes go wide past the pain to look down in horror to see that Naruto did pick up one of his poison balls.

And in a flash Naruto shoves the ball into Kankuro's mouth and brings his other hand down and back up again into a palm strike under the doomed sand nins chin. Then with a pop a small explosion of purple smoke erupted from Kankuro's mouth like an awakening volcano.

Naruto just stood there as Kankuro's eyes seemed to turn white and he falls over backwards heavily as a steady stream of the poison smoke blew out of his mouth. Then Naruto walked away with just a snort of a laugh to retrieve his sword as Hayate called out, "The winner, is Naruto."

Then next sound in the room past a few of the gasps was Temari call out, "Kankuro!" The blonde runs over and jumps down next to her brother. She pushes him over and reaches into his back pouch to pull out a syringe with a very long needle. She then takes the needle between her fists and plunges it down into Kankuro's heart pushing the neon green liquid into him with her thumb.

It takes almost a full minute after she pulls out the syringe for Kankuro to cough as the only sign that he was alive. The medics had made it over to him by that time and were putting the sand nin in the ruined cat suit on the stretcher. Temari called to the medics backs as they ran, "CHECK HIS BACK POUCH FOR MORE ANTIDOTE IF YOU NEED. HE TOOK A FULL DOSE SO THREE MORE VIALS ARE ALRIGHT TO USE!"

Then Temari turned a furious expression onto Naruto who was inspecting his long blade and running a smooth stone along its edge. But he felt her eyes on him and Naruto looked up at the sand kuniochi with a look that reminded her of her brother so she stayed silent out of habit. Naruto laughs at her and says, "Too bad about your teammate, his own poison turning against him. And that last attack I used there I have to thank you for." Naruto waits to see the questioning look on her face before continuing. "Watching you wield your fan with your wind chakra gave me the idea to create Hurracane Cutter right there on the spot. Haha, its funny to think that I beat your brother with an experiment. Ha!"

Temari wanted to challenge the kid but the rules of the chunin exams and the look on Naruto's face defused her anger and she just walks away. But Naruto calls to her retreating back, "I cant wait for the finals so we can see who's wind jutsu is better." He didn't see her face but the shiver up her spine was all the proof he needed that he got to her.

But he hadn't noticed as he poked fun at Temari that the giant screen had been scrolling thru names and they stopped next on Gaara vs. Rock Lee. And the sound of swirling sand next to him alerted Naruto that Gaara had appeared standing next to him while giving him the same look he was giving Temari.

Then Gaara said very menacingly, "I want you to watch this very closely."

They stared each other down until Naruto heard Rock Lee's cheers from the balcony that it was finally his turn to fight. Naruto looks back at Gaara and sent him a slightly disappointed expression and say's, "You lucky son of a bitch. You get to kill the dumbass in the onesie pajamas." They each share a sadistic half smile and Naruto re-seals his sword and jumps back up next to Kakashi and Sasuke to look over at Lee before he jumped down into the arena to say, "That guy is going to fucking kill you, nice knowing you."

Lee looks Naruto in the eye and says with a thumbs up, "Your humor is very disturbing and un-youthful Naruto. I will not allow your negativity to affect me and I will stay true onto the path to the Power of Youth. Now watch me roar."

Lee jumps over the edge and lands in a crouch facing Gaara who just stood there with his arms crossed looking impatient.

Hayate hesitated before starting this match because the vibes he was getting off of Gaara made him want to convince Lee to forfeit. But Lee had that look of pure determination that he had grown up seeing on Might Guy's face all the time, so he knew better than ask the kid to quit. "All right if there are no objections, let the match begin."

Both Naruto and Sasuke focus their sharingan on this fight, both wanted to analyze Lee's fighting style since he was able to get the best of Sasuke. But Naruto also wanted to watch just how much control this Gaara kid had over the Shukaku. It was pretty obvious that the one tail had some significant influence over the boy since it was clear he was disturbed. _"Or is it that he is like me. Could he be the Tanuki wearing a humans skin and trapped, or does he know the way to escape?" _

Then the action had begun. Lee rushed forward with one arm bent behind him and another in a knife hand pointed down. With great speed Lee attacked Gaara starting with a jump spinning axe kick, and hits a wall of sand. Next he spins and sends a quick series of punches at Gaara and is stopped by fast moving sand that felt as solid as a brick wall. Soon the sand comes for Lee and he tries cutting the sand off with his kunai. The sand gets slowed down but soon Lee has to run away from the fast reaching sand. When Lee stops and looks up he sends kunai and shuriken at Gaara's head only for that sand to get in the way again.

Everyone watched as Lee tried to get close enough to land a hit on Gaara to only continue to be blocked and chased away by the sand. Then Gaara seemed to get impatient and tendrils of sand rush forward like whips at Lee. The boy with the bowl cut had to jump flip backwards to escape and he lands on the wall but uses it as a spring board to jump away when another tentacle of sand reaches out and cracks the wall where Lee' feet just were.

Lee was running away and getting ready to curve around to try another attack, then all of a sudden something impossibly fast hit him in the jaw hard enough to make him wonder if he lost a tooth. Lee gets his step back and looks up in time to see many little balls of sand where floating beside Gaara. And when Gaara made eye contact with Lee he says, "Sand Bullets" and all those little balls came for him almost too fast to see.

Lee had to jump flip, cartwheel and at one point Naruto swore he moon-walked to dodge all those sand bullets. Then Lee slipped on some sand that appeared after moving fast flat across the floor. With Lee down on the ground all the sand near him condensed onto another tendril that wraps around his leg and then starts tossing Lee around like a child with a toy. He gets slammed into the ground three times and gets swung into the wall head first.

Lee feels himself be swung even faster and he saw that his head was moving towards the ground with enough force that could crack his skull. So he crunches up after pulling out a kunai and cuts the sand connected to his feet. With a couple of flips Lee lands back on the ground, and to everyone watching they saw a much bigger wave of sand rocket forward and destroy the spot Lee just landed.

When the dust in the air settles everyone can see the sand retreating back to Gaara and look up to the top of the huge statue of two hands holding the ram hand sign to see Lee land on the highest fingertip.

Gaara didn't look like he was planning on moving, at all. He just stood there looking impatient for being made to wait. Lee on the other hand was looking down with a frown on his normally ultra enthusiastic face. In his mind he was racing thru all the possible attacks that he could use. But the answer was simple; he needed more speed to get past his adversaries defenses and land a hit. But he stopped those thoughts every time they came to the obvious answer of how he could get faster, he had to obey the rules.

But then ringing out thru the arena was the approval from the one person who could give it to him when he heard Guy sensei yell out with a thumbs up, "GO AHEAD AND TAKE THEM OFF LEE! THIS TIME IS AN EXEPTION TO THE RULES!"

Lee's face turned into a child's on his birthday getting the thing he wanted all year. Every one watches as the orange leg warmers finally make some sense as he pulls them down to take off two pairs of leg weights.

A few small laughs can be heard in the arena at the sight of Lee standing while holding the leg weights with his arms out then letting them drop. Then the ground erupts with dust and broken concrete when the two weights hit making everyone feel the vibrations thru their legs and the walls shake. It was definitely a photo opportunity from Lee's downward angle to see so many dumbfounded and surprised faces sent his way.

"NOW LETS GOOOOOOOOOO!" With Guys voice like his personal starting pistol Lee leaned forward to jump down to the floor and disappeared to many eyes in the arena. When Lee's image appeared again they saw him leap forwards and sends attacks into Gaara's sand so fast that by the time the red head turned to look Lee was already gone. To those three left in the room with a sharingan found the experience exhilarating. Their eyes were so fast and could keep up with Lee's insane speed. But, it felt as if their heads were being pulled along following where their eyes wanted to go like a very fast big dog pulling a child this way and that.

Lee was moving so fast people only saw flashes of him between him running or jumping forwards or backwards. And Gaara was finding the whole brand new experience of being attacked on all sides almost simultaneously was making him nervous. He once had a team of twelve ninja sent to kill him and even they couldn't send this many attacks at his sand this fast.

But what everyone was starting to see was that Lee's punches were starting to move faster than the sand could move and a he almost lands a hit. Lee feels himself getting the hang of getting around the sand and an idea forms in his head, and he decided a punishment from Guy Sensei was worth him winning this match. So with a concentration on his chakra in a certain spot in his brains right lobe he prepares for The Lotus.

In another blur of speed Lee seems to disappear and re-appear behind the defensive line of sand in a crouch at Gaara's feet. The next thing that happens makes everyone stare wide eyed as Gaara gets a kick under his chin lifting him up in the air. Lee springs off the ground with his arms and continues to kick Gaara further into the air. Pain pulses thru his muscles and forces him to close his eyes before he finishes the hidden lotus and wraps Gaara up in his wrist wrappings. With an insane spin they both fall to the ground like a Bunker Buster missile and create yet another explosion of dust and concrete in the ground.

The sound of screeching sandals on the concrete brings everyones attention to Lee coming to a stop out of his last second jump away. Then his arms and legs begin to convulse and he falls to his hands and knees taking in pained gasps for breaths.

When the dust settles at the point of impact they see Gaara's body in the center of the crater falling apart into a puddle of sand.

Lee see's this too and starts looking around the arena for his opponent, but the sound of sand rising behind him makes him turn around in time to see Gaara smiling and sending a pillar of sand into his gut.

Gaara decides to play with Lee for a bit and sends his sand to sweep across like he was kicking him in the ribs. More sand would come whipping by and hit him in the face like a hook punch.

Much sympathy could be felt for Lee as they heard his screams echo out into the chamber. Then Gaara's eyes turned bloodthirsty and the sand rush's forward flat against the ground like a huge sheet and rise and cover Lee. The spectators saw Lee's head rise up as more sand covered his body and lifted him into the air. Just before a perfect sphere was made and Lee's head was covered he heard Guy Sensei scream out, "DO WHAT YOU MUST TO SURVIVE."

Gaara's eyes were wide with murderous pleasure as he reached out with his inverted hand pointed at the now solid ball of sand. "SAND COFFIN!"

But right as Gaara was yelling the name of the technique that would make the sand increase the pressure until Lee was pulverized into the sand, ripples like water started to violently shake across the surface.

The ball of sand tenses but instead of blood exploding out of the sphere the sphere of sand exploded to reveal Rock Lee glowing with green chakra. Lee fell to the floor yelling, "THE FOURTH GATE, GATE OF PAIN, OPEN!" and increased his chakra creating a vortex of energy around him. When Lee's feet touch the ground he seems to disappear and the concrete cracked into a crater from his jump.

Next Gaara goes flying thru the air and gets hit again, and again, and again like there was a ping pong match being played on a 3D table by invisible players and Gaara was there ball. Gaara was able to only think about how lucky he was right now that he encased himself in his sand armor earlier. The vibrations hitting his armor were starting to hurt as cracks appear in the sand revealing his real skin underneath. When Gaara takes another devastating hit to the face he feels himself fall back to the ground only to stop falling mid air when his sash around his waist gets yanked upwards by Lee. With one more flash of green light Lee increases his chakra for one more super powered punch into Gaara's gut and Lee yelled, "THE FIFTH GATE, THE GATE OF CLOSING, OPEN!"

Gaara lets out a grunt of pain that was loud enough to pass for a scream and is sent to the concrete floor creating yet another crater in the concrete. Dust and bits of stone fly into the air from the impact and Lee spins thru the air to land in a crash on the floor unable to move a muscle. But the sound of moving sand comes to Lee's ears.

"W-What, no way!"

Gaara was laying on top of a pillow of sand which took most of the impact of the fall that would have crushed every bone in his body. Then Gaara's crazed eyes turn on Lee and he raises a hand and a tendril of sand mimic's him and even forms fingers. The sand rushes forward hitting into Lee and wrapping around his left arm and leg.

Gaara smiles just a little and says, "Sand Coffin," and Lee's arm and leg get crushed by the sand making blood spray. The sound of Lee's cry's of pain make Gaara laugh but his thoughts turn darker as he imagines how good it would feel to kill him. Another wave of sand comes for the broken leaf nin at high speed and Gaara says, "Die!"

The wave of sand never made it to his target. Gaara sat up to see better and his eyes weren't fooling him. There really was a older looking version of his prey using only one arm to knock away his sand attack.

Gaara and everyone watched as Guy and Lee had a moment of some sort of father and son emotional break down as Lee try's to re-enter the fight even though he was unconscious. The match is over and Gaara Sand Teleports away back to the balcony where the rest of his team was.

Guy watches Lee get carried away to the infirmary and doesn't leave the arena until Kakashi comes down to talk and take him back to the balcony.

The clean up crew came back in and looked at the multiple huge broken blocks of concrete and craters at least five feet deep. They looked at each other and then down at their brooms and walked away shaking their heads. It was another minute until the cleaning crew came back with the ninja who knew Rock style jutsu to fix the floor. And he did. All he had to do was stand in the center of the room, make his hand signs, then slam a palm on the ground to make the concrete slabs turn into water, mix, and solidify back in their original shape as a flat surface.

The arena is ready and the screen doesn't need to call out the names of the last two opponents. All there was left was Kiba Inuzuka vs. Dosu Kinuta.

When both of them stood across from each other Hayate held out his hands and said. "Now for the final match of the preliminaries, begin."

Kiba bent his knees and put his ninja dog partner Akamaru down next to him and Dosu watched him whisper to his puppy. Dosu smirked and laughed to himself under his bandaged face because he could hear Kiba, he was a Sound ninja after all. He was saying that he would go first and Akamaru should run around to his side and use something called dynamic marking on him. _"Dynamic Marking? Could that mean...wait, thats sick. Theres no way im going to let that mutt pee on me. Their not going to even get to lay a hand, or should I say "paw" on me."_

Kiba didn't waste any time and he ran forward yelling, "LETS GO AKAMARU!"

Just like Kiba said they both ran towards Dosu and curved around him to attack from his left and right. As they ran Dosu watches them looking lazy and he slowly raises his right arm and pulls back the sleave with his other hand. Kiba and Akamaru were moments away from getting Dosu, and the sound ninja just laughs out loud and takes his left finger and flick's the metal gauntlet.

To everyone watching they heard a loud and sharp vibrating ping come from the device that didn't seem all that dangerous. But both Kiba and Akamaru cry out in pain after hearing the sound. They were in so much pain that they didn't notice they ran right past Dosu.

Kiba turns around when he realizes he ran too far and yells, "Akamaru we gotta team up and do this fast. All Fours jutsu." Akamaru yips and starts running up to his master.

But Dosu had other plans. "Its obvious your jutsu is most effective with your flea bitten partner there. So lets take him out of the game now." Dosu's right arm bends up in front of his face and his left hand reaches up to his bandage over his lips and pulls a small opening for him to whistle into one of the holes in the gauntlet. The whistle echoed strangely in the device, and when Dosu changed the pitch of his whistle the sound in the device changed getting higher and louder. The sound eventually faded out but before it did it left a ringing in everyones ears. Dosu was still blowing but there was no sound coming out of it.

But both Kiba and Akamaru were howling out in pain. Kiba was pressing his palms against his ears, but Akamaru didn't have that luxury. And being a real dog his hearing was much better than Kiba's was so he was hearing a frequency of sound that no human could. And it was excruciating for the puppy.

Kiba watches his partner stagger and then fall over passed out.

Dosu stops whistling and watches Kiba run at him cursing him out for hurting his dog. Dosu had enough standing around so he rushes forward to exchange a few punches with Kiba. The boy had a fierce fighting style and Dosu was well matched against him. But to make sure he didnt' lose in front of Orochimaru, Dosu uses the sound gauntlet to scramble Kiba's inner ear messing with his balance.

Taking advantage of Kiba's lack of motor skills Dosu spins forward and sends a elbow right into Kiba's temple knocking him out cold.

Hayate walked over to the unconscious froms of Kiba and Akamaru and says, "The winner is Dosu."

After Kiba and Akamaru are carried off to the infirmary, Hayate called everyone back down to the center of the arena and line up in a single line. When eight of the final candidates minus Sakura who was in the infirmary were all lined up they were mostly looking impatient at the older ninja.

Anko walks in front of each ninja holding a box with a hole in the top telling them to pick a number. Each of them next hold up their numbers for Ibiki to copy them down.

Then the Third Hokage looks at each of them before beginning his practiced speech. "Well done all of you. Now that we are ready to continue on with the exam I will explain the final rules. The finals will be one on one combat the same as what you just experienced except now in the form of a tournament. The fights will be one month from now and will take place in a stadium full of notable and influential people. Your fights will help promote the skill of your village's shinobi and especially yourselves. Some of these lords and politicians may be your future clients. As far as you passing the chunin exams and ascending in rank depends entirely on your performance during the tournament. The tournament champion may become a chunin and they may not. However the Tournament champion purse has gold in it this year I hear. So go now and rest, train, and think of new strategies for the fights to come. But first Ibiki will show you who will be fighting who."

The scarred man holds up his clip board showing the first fight to be Naruto vs. Neji. Next is Dosu vs. Gaara, then Shikamaru vs. Temari, Sakura vs. Shino, and Sasuke pulled the golden number nine and got a buy into the second round.

Everyone memorized the list of names and most of them smiled at the challenge to come. Then the Hokage said, "Once again, good work and see you in a month."

Wow, 21,342 words for just one chapter, booyah. Someone recently asked me if I have free time to have fun and still write this. I work in a booth all day and push a button while waving at people, I get to spend eight hours of near uninterrupted typing five days a week and am getting paid for it. Its the life and its a great way to make the hours go by. Bad work ethic I know but they did say I could find a way to pass the time. Any way I hope you guys like the way I did the fights I don't know if they feel hurried or not, and I know that allot of it is the same as the original but come on its still cool. The next chapter im sure you've guessed will be about training and finally understanding a burning question thats been bothering Kurama Naruto about his chakra. Next time Chapter 16:Foxes hate Toads


	17. Chapter 16: Foxes hate Toads

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

Sorry for all those who were waiting for an update, I had a weird case of writers block. I ended up typing and retyping this chapter three times before I liked it enough to post it and now im still not completely satisfied. Its one of those things where you had a great idea for something and when you see it you think that there is still something missing that you cant quite explain especially to yourself. Anyway lets see if you guys like it.

Chapter 16:Foxes hate Toads

After the Third Hokage dismissed the eight remaining finalists for the chunin exams they each talked to their jonin sensei about training for the month to come. But when both Naruto and Sasuke turned around to talk to Kakashi about training he already had his hands up stopping them.

"Before either of you ask about training I need to go to the hospital to check up on Sakura." Kakashi then turns his gaze on Naruto who started to yell at the jonin, but Sasuke was looking down and to the right thinking about his pink haired teammate.

"_Sakura...I witnessed it for myself. You killed your best friend and your eyes transformed into the Mangyekyo sharingan. So Itachi wasn't lying about that little condition. For some reason the pain of losing your best friend transforms these eyes. Pain and power. Is that the legacy of the sharingan? That the most powerful of the Uchiha are only the ones willing to suffer through that pain of loss. When the time comes would I be able to make the sacrifi..." _Sasuke stopped on that last thought feeling a little revulsed at the realization that the person he had grown closest to, was Sakura. _"Would I kill Sakura in order to gain more power? Its not as if there is anyone else."_

Sasuke thought of the two other people in his life and he looked up at Kakashi sensei and Naruto. He snorts out a laugh because he kinda still hated Naruto a little, and Kakashi wasn't a friend he was a teacher. Then Sasuke paid attention to Kakashi when he held up his hand with his index and middle finger up between him and Naruto in his usual "stop im talking stance".

"Listen both of you. Im proud of all three of you making it to the finals. And since all three of you have a sharingan then I am the only one who could complete your training. But, as I said, my primary concern right now is making sure we still have a three man squad by checking on Sakura. So train, I will find other sensei to teach you some tricks while I over see Sakura's healing. But fifteen days from now I will expect to see you three standing on top of chakra mountain."

Chakra mountain was more like a very steep tower of rock that Kakashi always liked to challenge his chakra control on. He had taken the kids there training and made them run up and down the cliff face sticking to it with nothing but their feet and chakra. But when that became too easy he made them run up and down the cliff face carrying boulders.

Kakashi put his hands up into the sign he usually used for shunshen and says before disappearing in a pop of smoke, "Oh and the challenge to get to the top of the mountain this time is to tie one arm behind your back and climb with the other arm only. Later."

Sasuke had started to walk away while contemplating asking Naruto to help him train. He decided the best training for him right now would be an opponent as crazy and unpredictable as Naruto. But when he turned around to look where he thought Naruto was still standing, he finds no sign of the blonde anywhere.

"I really need to learn how to teleport, now I have to go through that forest all by myself. Great!"

Back in the village by one of the streams was a little building that was normally used as a rented out meeting place. On its back patio was a deck over looking the small river with trees filled with sakura petals lining the waters edge. It was beautiful, and Orochimaru was thinking the same as he leaned on one of the wooden pillars of the deck.

"Kabuto, you really have done well to impress me." Orochimaru kept his gaze forwards looking at the serine landscape instead of looking behind him into the shadows where Kabuto emerged. The sound spy was trying his hardest to sneak up on the Snake sannin but he was found out almost immediately.

"Sharp as ever, lord Orochimaru. I see you healed just fine. And im assuming the spare arm I attached for the one you lost is working, right?"

Orochimaru didn't turn around to glare at the impertinence in Kabuto's voice, instead he just kept his gaze forward like he could't be bothered. "As always Kabuto, your abilities with medical ninjutsu are second only to one. But, damaging this form has made me want to speed up my plans and just take who I want now." As usual when Orochimaru got excited he stretched out his tongue to lick at the air and his lips, and as usual it creeped Kabuto out.

"What, your not going to see it through to the end? The plan was to capture Sasuke during the invasion and after you had your chance to kill the Third Hokage. Is it your not willing to face such an opponent as damaged as you are or are you getting second thoughts about destroying your old home?"

Orochimaru turns his head to look at Kabuto standing off to his right. His eyes narrow a little as he considers Kabuto's words. He knew that it was a foolish idea to face a dangerous opponent not at full health, but he destroys that thought because his plan would still work. "Kabuto, there will be nothing that will stop the destruction of the leaf. The only thing that has not gone according to plan was marking Sasuke. And while things have not worked out the way I expected them to, they have awarded me the opportunity to make a few choices I never expected."

"Are you talking about Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno?!" Kabuto said it as a question, but the tone of his voice was very matter of fact.

Orochimaru smirk's and raises and eyebrow at this, _"As clever as always Kabuto." _"Yes, after hearing all the rumors of a new team of Sharingan users I was very excited of the new prospects. Of course, after learning the other two weren't Uchiha survivors and just Sasuke's random teammates who were able to steal his eyes with that forbidden jutsu, I was more than disappointed. But after seeing just how good they are using their new sharingan I cant help but think of the possibilities. Of course there is just one snag in this plan."

Kabuto smirk's knowing that Orochimaru hated it when he was able to know what his lord was thinking. "Is that snag the jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki?" Orochimaru's eyes turn colder if that was possible when he looks back at Kabuto.

"Yes. Naruto is the reason why all three of them have the sharingan. And he is the reason why they fought so hard against me in the forest. And I would rather come to this conclusion after some experimentation to be sure, but it seems Naruto is to blame for the curse seal not implanting in Sasuke. The Bloodline Stealer jutsu does more than what most expect it to do. Getting one persons Kekkei Genkai isn't the final result, everything is shared. The DNA of Sasuke's family line is now spliced into the other two but Sasuke also has everything the others have too. He has some of the pink haired girl in him, and he has the part of the jinchuriki in him. The result is clear; the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra was spread out evenly amongst them."

"But lord Orochimaru? How can they have demon chakra if the demon is only sealed inside Naruto. Wouldn't they run out of the chakra at some point?"

"Yes your right, but it is possible. According to history the cloud village had two ninja who attacked the Kyuubi and survived by absorbing the foxes chakra without becoming jinchuriki themselves. During my fight against Team Sharingan when I thought they were close to breaking, Naruto was able to call on the fox's power and share it with his team. That power probably burnt away my chakra when I implanted the curse, but still. The mental energy of the curse mark should have attached itself creating the first steps to Sasuke's release from morality. But he seems completely unaffected by the mark so what other conclusion is there."

Kabuto walks up to his master and takes a knee bowing his head down, "Then let me go and get him. We can play with him until we can find a way to make his body the ultimate possession tool."

"No." Kabuto was so shocked at this he dared to look up into Orochimaru's gold eyes. "There is someone else I would rather experiment on. The whole reason for me coming here was to gain the opportunity to get my next vessel with powers able to match and overcome Itachi Uchiha. Itachi has learned how to awaken the sharingan's next level which gave him powers I only ever imagined. Heheheha, but now I have witnessed the awakening of these eyes and I want to play with them."

Orochimaru could see the look of confusion on Kabuto's face. Not only was he thinking on the information that the Sharingan could evolve, but also who and when did they do it. "You really shouldn't have let Naruto "kill" you Kabuto. The preliminary fights were something these ninja would have talked about for years. That is where I saw the sharingan change, in Sakura Haruno. She now is in possession of the same type of eyes as Itachi. So yes Kabuto, I would like you to abduct one of Team Sharingan. So go and get the girl, and if you cant sneak her out then just take her eyes."

Kabuto nods and then stands to walk away and carry out the task given to him. "Kabuto!" The menace could be heard and felt in Orochimaru's voice so Kabuto just froze waiting to see what was going to happen next. "I know deep down there is a personal ambition in your heart. And that sensibility may give you the idea to betray and kill me since you know my plans for the extended future. If you really think you can take me then now is the time, after I gain the sharingan I will be unstoppable. If you want to stop me then your best bet would be to take out Team Sharingan, all of them right now."

The next few moments were tense, at least for Kabuto. He just waited to see if Orochimaru was going to kill him as he sends his lord a smile which showed just how disturbed he was.

"Oh i'm just kidding around. Go ahead and carry out your mission. Im trusting you now Kabuto."

Kabuto left Orochimaru behind and made his way stealthily to the hospital. It took him less than five minutes to track down which room Sakura was in. And it took him even less time to take out the six ANBU black ops members stationed outside and in Sakura's room.

When he stood over the young girl, Kabuto just stared. Sakura was laying in her hospital bed unconscious with a breathing mask on and her arm hooked up to an IV. Over her eyes had a single bandage wrapped around her head, and Kabuto pulled out a scalpel feeling way to curious to examine her eyes. He leaned forward and inched the blade closer to the bandage around her eyes ready to cut the gauze away.

But instead, with a flick of his wrist he sends the scalpel over his shoulder at high speed to be caught by Kakashi who was standing in the doorway.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kakashi took two steps forward when he spoke to Kabuto's back letting his eyes take in the whole room. _"Whoever this guy is, he was able to fight and kill six Anbu black ops members I chose personally to watch her. I have to be careful."_

Kabuto turns sideways to look at Kakashi but keeps a hand near Sakura in case he needed some leverage. "Oh im hurt Kakashi sempai, after all im a fellow leaf nin like you. Of course to be famous you need to be on high profile missions in order to get a reputation as big as yours, or your students."

"Cut the small talk. You killed these ninja here and were leaning over my student with a scalpel. Even if you were a Leaf ninja then your not one now." With Kakashi's last word he pulled out a kunai with a snap and kept it low.

Kabuto see's this and when his eyes come back up to look into Kakashi's he pull's out his curved kunai and holds it over Sakura's unconscious form. "You really want to fight with me so close like this. Clearly you don't care what happens to her."

The next moment was too fast for the average person to see. When Kabuto moved to cut Sakura, Kakashi was on him so fast that if you blinked you would have seen them standing still one moment and the next on the floor. Kakashi had a hold of both his arms and a knee on Kabuto's spine. In the next few moments Kabuto uses the dead soul jutsu he used to escape Naruto to now escape Kakashi. A dead Anbu stands up and runs out of the room into Kakashi's clone effectively distracting both Kakashi's for the real Kabuto to escape out the window.

The two jonin level ninja share a look when Kakashi leans out the fifth story window as Kabuto falls and disappears in the tree canopy.

Kakashi examined everything that just happened in this room and decided that he would increase his amount of training this month as well. After all he just let some kid outmaneuver him. Then he walked over to Sakura and checked her to make sure Kabuto hadn't messed with the sleeping girl. All was well with her so he went out into the hall to call a nurse.

When a nurse arrived she dropped her clipboard and screamed at the sight of dead ninja on the floor. "Oh nurse. I hate to bother you with this but can you contact the morgue and tell them they have six here waiting for pick up. And if you could go ahead and contact the Hokage's office to tell them I need more Anbu protection for Sakura Haruno I would greatly appreciate it."

The nurse half listened as she stared too shocked to properly carry out Kakashi's requests. He was about to lift his head band up to reveal his sharingan and give the girl an encouraging genjutsu to get moving. But then Kakashi looked her up and down and decided she was pretty cute, so instead he reaches up and pulls down his mask to reveal his face to her for a few seconds.

"Now can you please go and do as I asked. I'll come and find you later."

With rosy cheeks and a smile on her face the nurse walked away in a daze at the beautiful sight she just beheld to go contact the Hokage's office.

Across the village Naruto was going through the Fourth Hokage's office in the Uzumaki clan home he had claimed. He unrolled scrolls and examined scribbled notes. But the only thing he could discover new about this office was a drawer he hadn't noticed before. Opening it he found it was full of three pronged kunai with the kanji seals for the Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

Naruto pulled out as many as his back pouch could hold and walked out of the room thinking. _"Well, now at least I can throw this jutsu at someone and it wont be a paper airplane. With a kunai I could use this technique much more often and have a cool looking weapon no one else has. When a ninja just deflects the blade I will be able to appear next to him to slit his throat. And I will be able to teleport further away instead of behind of someone I could tag with a seal."_

Naruto made his way outside and re-sealed the door behind him. When he took off running through the tree tops an idea popped into his head. When he was coming up to the great wall that surrounded the Leaf village he pulled out a three pronged Kunai and threw it as hard as he could up and over the giant wall.

Without a hand sign Naruto flips forwards as gravity started pulling him back to the ground and disappears in a flash of orange. Appearing under the flying knife Naruto spins and catches the special kunai in his palm and then throws it over the village. Naruto reappeared seventy yards away still in the air finishing his flip under the kunai he threw. Naruto caught the three pronged kunai and threw it again and again until he was popping up across the Konoha skyline like a teleporting gymnast.

Kurama Naruto was having a ton of fun. To him it was like being a sky diver who could press a restart button and go right back up to jump again. But he did have a destination in mind so as he fell this time after catching his thrown kunai he looks for the hospital and throws his knife in that direction.

On his last throw he sent the kunai towards the roof of the hospital and Naruto appeared in a flip to land heavily on the roof. In fact he landed so hard that the room just below him had a ceiling panel come loose and crash onto a patient re-breaking his nose as he tried to sleep there. _"Ow, that hurt my knee's. I guess next time i'll have to factor in the momentum I pick up from traveling that fast."_

Naruto activated his invisibility jutsu and made his way to the door down the stairs into the hallways checking the charts outside each room for Sakura. He wanted to use his sharingan to to scan her Mangyekyo. After all, Sakura had just awakened the power he was planning on unlocking in his stolen eyes. And now, Sakura's story about her entering Sasuke's dreamscape using nothing but the sharingan made him want to try it on her.

"_But there is a problem. Sasuke said right before we fought in the Uchiha district that to get the next level of the sharingan you must kill the person you care about the most. That means that I need to kill a friend or a mate, and I have neither. Hell, I can barely stand just being around these humans, so how am I supposed to be nice and develop feelings for someone I intend to kill."_

He continued walking down the hallway reading medical charts and moving around the hospital staff careful not to touch anyone. Then Naruto stopped when he read a name on a chart that he wasn't looking for but made him forget about his search for a few minutes.

The chart was labeled Hyuga Hinata.

Naruto was contemplating reading her chart but there was a nurse running past him with red cheeks and a dreamy expression on her face. He decided it wasn't a good idea to read her chart since him holding it while invisible would show anyone walking his way a bunch of paper just floating in the air. Then Naruto noticed the two people walking right at him. The woman was Hinata's sensei Kuranai, and she was talking to a man Naruto didn't recognize personally but his expression and clothes told him this he was a Hyuga.

With out making a sound Naruto moves so they would walk right past him as he listened to their conversation.

"I don't really think that will be necessary Hyuga san."

"What you think is necessary has nothing to do with the responsibility of being a Hyuga."

And as luck would have it they stopped in the hallway just outside Hinata's door to talk right in front of Naruto.

Kuranai was pleading with the older man, "Hiashi she is your own daughter and a rightful heir to your house. You cannot place a curse seal on her just because she lost to a branch member."

Hiashi turns his angry cold eyes back to her, "My daughter Hanabi has already stepped up to accept her role as the Hyuga heir, and politically Hinata has just put me as well as herself in a bad position. The main branch of the Hyuga must always stand strong and be powerful warriors. Even after I gave up on Hinata I trusted you to turn her into a ninja that I could pass off as a suitable member of my family, but you have failed me as well."

Kuranai cant help herself but forget her manners and show a little anger. "With all due respect, you didn't see Hinata's fight against Neji. I watched your daughter learn, struggle, and train herself bloody to become as powerful as she is today. In her last match I have never seen such a fierce level of strength and determination in her before. And, she had impressed me enough in her other missions that I was willing to enter her into the chunin exams. Hinata did have a real chance to win her match against Neji. Im sure you are aware how injured she left him, after all he is here in the hospital too."

"Your passions get in the way of your vision. If Hinata fought as well as you say she did, then why did she lose? After all in the ninja world the victor is the one left standing. Now explain to me why you had to drag me here?"

Kuranai couldn't believe how a father could be so cold. Her own father had been distant but always supportive.

Kuranai walked up to Hinata's door and slid it open directing Hiashi inside. When both of them were in the room Naruto peeked in and saw Hinata hooked up to a full life support system. Machines beeped in sync with her erratic heartbeat, her mouth had a tube in it running down her throat into her lungs. And she looked ghostly pale as Naruto stared at her.

Kuranai stood beside her and Hinata's father stood dispassionately back by the foot of the bed.

"I brought you here just in case you didn't have the decency to visit your own daughter, and to inform you of her injuries."

Hiashi sounded more strict as he said, "Say what you intend so that I may return to important matters."

Bitting down on her lips Kuranai had to hold back the curse she wanted to yell out. "Your daughter took a blow to the heart from a Gentle Fist attack that was neither gentle or precise. Neji hit her with enough force to damage the muscle fibers of her heart. The prognosis is that if she survives she will most likely have scar tissue built up and her chakra pathways may be permanently lost in her chest."

Hiashi paused as he looked down at his daughter. The machine supplying her oxygen breathed for her three more times before he looked back at Kuranai and asked, "Is that all? Was there an ultimate point to you dragging me here?"

"The point you self serving ass is that your daughter may very well die tonight. Or if she is lucky she may pull through and continue her ninja life if she heals well enough. The point of bringing you here was to show you your daughter so you can forget this stupid notion of needing to brand her with your curse seal."

Hiashi held her eye and kept his stately calm. His voice continued to sound un-emotional but very resolute. "Fine then. You have shown me a Hyuga who is unable to even breath on her own. You have told me what I already know. My first born may die and if she does then she wont dishonor me any further by receiving a curse seal. But if she lives then she will receive the mark. After all if her chakra network and her heart are no longer strong enough to for her to live as a ninja then she will be a complete waste of time instead of just part of one. Do your duty and watch over her and I will continue to do mine as the head of the Hyuga clan."

And without another word Hiashi walked out of the room not even looking back at his daughter. He made it out of the hospital fine and was walking past a group of people who saw him coming and bowed low. It was then watching from Hinata's window that Naruto activated the exploding tag he had stuck to the back of Hiashi's robes. The long flowing robes billowed in the wind raising the tag up and off of the mans back legs.

But what happens when the tag explodes is not at all what Naruto was expecting.

The head of the Hyuga house hold was a very fast man. He didn't notice Naruto placing the tag on him, but he did notice when it exploded. And being as fast and aware as he is, he activated his clans most powerful defense Kaiten the instant he felt the tag burst. Naruto's vision is momentarily blocked by the explosion, but the smoke and flames disappear as fast as they appeared when a spinning dome of chakra blew them away.

When the dome disappeared he saw Hiashi spinning in the middle of a small crater. In another moment the man is surrounded by men wearing leaf head bands but were obviously Hiashi's personal Hyuga guards.

They look around for a minute for any sign of another attack but turn away running for the rooftops towards the Hyuga compound.

Naruto watches them go and replays the memory of that move he caught with his sharingan. It was like chakra was erupting out from every part of his skin and being spun around him like a top. As Naruto thinks on the technique he considers the possibility of it being a primarily Hyuga ability since his sharingan could'nt fully tell him how to do it.

Turning away from the window Naruto looks back at Hinata. Kuranai had already left the room talking to herself that she had to go and check on Kiba and Akamaru next. Naruto steps up to the hospital bed and looks at the girl who didn't seem like she was going to make it. He wanted to ask her about the move that just saved her fathers life. He knew even if it was a clan secret she would probably tell him.

Looking at her made him feel bad, so bad in fact that something happened to him that had never happened before. A strange tightness in his throat and chest was steadily getting worse. He tried to think but his mind was racing on anything he could do to help her. She just looked so helpless and...and...alone.

Naruto realized something then and there that finally helped him understand the strange feelings this girl made him have. She was eerily like him in a light and dark opposite sort of way. She was born to a clan, no one seemed to help her, she was despised by those around her, and she was alone in the sense that no one supported her. Just like him she has had to work alone, train alone, and believe in herself all alone.

And then another realization hits Naruto. _"She has helped me, she has shown concern for me, she may even want to be mated to me. I...am...not alone?!"_

The tight feeling he was getting in his neck and chest relaxed as he kept his eyes on the pretty human girls face. But the tight feeling came back full force when he realized the truth like waking from a convincing dream. _"She's human and I am not. If she knew about me being a demon and that she had no future with me she would feel and act differently. Wouldn't she?_

Naruto remembered why he came to the hospital in the first place and leaned back to walk out of the room and go find Sakura. But just as his head lifted back and he was about to take his first step the heart rate monitor began blaring red alarms.

Naruto had to push himself into a corner as a group of medical ninja dressed in white ran into the room and began working to save Hinata's life. He activated his sharingan and watched as green hands worked Hinata's heart, massaging it with energy until it started beating again. After another twenty minutes the doctors and nurses leave the room once Hinata stabilized.

Naruto while still invisible slowly walked forwards to look at Hinata's face again. Then the memory of Sakura telling him why she and Sasuke were lying together the way he found them in the forest came back to him. Sakura said she was afraid Sasuke was going to die so she used her sharingan on him. She had been able to help Sasuke by invading his mind and speaking to him using genjutsu and lending him her chakra.

Naruto grabbed the railing on the side of her bed and jumped up and over. When he landed he had his knees on either side of her and his hands above her shoulders on the bed. With one hand he peels open her pale lavender colored eyes and sends a genjutsu containing a mental image of himself into her.

He felt like he was falling forwards into her eyes and when he passed into the lavender color it was like both falling into water and rising out of it into the air again. The other side was a long field full of rows upon rows of never ending lavender plants. _"Figures! She did say it was her favorite plant."_

Looking around him Naruto cant make out any other object or building other than the field and hills full of the aromatic plant.

Then he can see some movement. It looked like a small child running and skipping through the plants. Naruto ran as fast as he could to catch up to the girl, and the closer he got to her he could tell she was a young Hinata.

He chased after her but she stayed just out of reach, and when she looked over her shoulder she shrieked and ran even faster yelling, "NOOO, PLEASE GO AWAY. DONT TAKE ME FROM MOTHER."

Naruto was so confused he slowed down to let her run faster, but then another person that was a little see thru ran past him chasing Hinata as well. When he caught up to the man chasing the girl he could see he was a cloud ninja that had a very sick look on his face. In a burst of speed the man scooped up the girl while laughing maniacally as he lifted her into the air. She was screaming in pure terror yelling for her mother and when Naruto jumped forward and punched the cloud ninja he passed right through him. When Naruto's feet hit the ground the whole landscape disappears into mist and he is falling.

Looking down where he was falling he could see the roof of a series of houses coming up fast. So fast in fact that he falls right through the roof into a large ballroom full of people and lands his butt in a chair.

Looking around confused at his surroundings reveals that he is now inside a very fancy party full of people who couldn't see or interact with him. Getting up and looking around he finds a few familiar faces. At the head of a table was Hiashi Hyuga who was talking to some dignitary while a choreographed dance was being played out with a traditional Japanese band.

When that dance was over the whole room seemed to come alive with movement. The dancers took new positions as more came in and stood or knelt down. When Naruto looked around the room he could see everyone had stopped and now stared at the dance floor expectantly.

When the music started it sounded very beautiful, but slow and traditional. The dancers didn't move until a wall panel was slid open to reveal Hinata at the proper age in a very formal dress standing there looking at the floor. She looked up and walked forward into the center of the dance floor and the other dancers moved around her bowing and swaying between each other. Once she was surrounded by dancers she began to dance in a very stiff and structured way. The crowd that watched didn't look happy or excited to watch the spectacle. And her fathers image was the most stern as he watched every move Hinata made.

And then it happened. Hinata was supposed to spin around but she tripped on her dress and fell making the music stop and everyone look at her with scandalized expressions. Hinata looks around very scared as faces turn away from her and the room starts to ignore her while whispering to each other what an embarrassment she must be.

Naruto looked at Hinata's shaking form and follows her gaze to see Hiashi looking extremely angry at her. Then his voice rang out like the sound of a disappointed giant, "She cant do anything right!"

It was all over for Hinata at that point and she began openly crying. Her cries got louder and louder but the voices around her echoed louder than her while continuing to say mean things about the shy girl.

Naruto watched and the tightness around his throat came back seeing her wail like this. He had enough watching and he concentrated on pushing more of his chakra into her mind. It was strange but he could feel his chakra work its way through her brain like he made over a million little clones and sent them running into the recesses of her mind. Images of her memories began popping into his brain when he closed his mental self's eyes. A woman that looked like Hinata kept popping up, he kept hearing music of all sorts, and then he saw her fantasies. And for the first time in his human existence Kurama Naruto felt completely embarrassed from seeing several of her fantasies involving him. Then he found her strongest fantasy. It still involved him but with more clothing.

Naruto soaked up that image and found himself again standing behind a crying Hinata crouched down in the middle of the ballroom. The people around her were openly pointing and laughing at her now and Hinata sounded like she was crying herself hoarse.

"_What should I do. This girls weakness has been brought on by the overbearing structures of a feudal caste system. But the fantasy I recorded is...well its really embarrassing. If I decide to help her here then i'm going to be doing...that in front of all these people. Oh yeah, I forgot their not really here. So no one will see this if I do it, but I really don't want to act more human. But I must. If I don't fulfill this girls dreams and lift her spirit up then she may die. And I may end up losing the one person unfortunate enough to want to become my friend. I must learn how to have feelings for this girl or practice on her for anyone who will do, so that someday I can cull my sacrifice. I wont allow a sharingan stronger than mine to exist, I wont be controlled as I was ever again."_

He had made up his mind. Naruto felt his chakra surround this memory and he pushed it thru everything here. When he felt in control over the environment he began making changes.

Naruto pushed his will into the see through people and made them disappear. And just for his own personal amusement he made Hiashi bang his head hard on the table he was sitting at over and over again.

Hinata was still crying on the floor unaware that the mocking voices had stopped. So he stepped forward and around the girl to stand in front of her. "Hinata!" Hearing her name being said from a voice she recognized, Hinata looked up into Naruto's red sharingan eyes blinking past tears.

She had the most peculiar look in her eyes. Like a person who was looking up at a hero who had just saved them from a hopeless scenario. Holding out his hands he gave her an expectant gaze and waited patiently for her. She slowly lifted her hands, pausing just for a second afraid he would disappear just like some of her other disappointing dreams. But she reached out to put her hands in his and felt the strong warmth fold around her cold hands.

Naruto pulled her up on her feet and kept his eyes locked on hers. Using his control on the environment he made the band begin playing Hinata's favorite song.(look up Hinata's theme) Naruto mentally prepared himself to fulfill her strongest fantasy and began leading her in a very very slow dance to the music.

They didn't use any complex steps like trying to spin or anything fancy. They just swayed back and forth looking into each others eyes just as she always wanted.

As they moved, Naruto concentrated his chakra flowing into her and he used his sharingan memory of the change in chakra nature the medical ninja used and he did the same. At first Hinata's eyebrows furrowed in pain both here in her mindscape and in the real world when Naruto's red-blue chakra flowing into her increased. But once he focused his chakra on healing he felt every muscle fiber that was torn around her heart begin repairing the damage. And thats when he felt a change in the environment. He hadn't really noticed how cold and dead feeling this room in her mindscape was until he felt the temperature rise and the lights seem to grow brighter. Looking into Hinata's eyes as they moved around he felt something overpowering entering him. Warmth filled his chest and for the first time in a long, long time Naruto didn't feel angry or vengeful.

Being in this environment connected to Hinata's mind allowed him to feel human emotion on a whole new level. It was becoming a little too much for him. When the music finally died down Naruto stopped moving and so did Hinata.

She leaned closer towards him with a slight smile on her lips and very interesting look in her eyes. She put her hands on his pectorals and looked into his eyes to say, "Even if its just a dream, I finally have you to myself."

Her hands ran up his chest maintaining contact the whole way up as she reached behind his head to pull him forwards. Naruto didn't hesitate or offer any kind of resistance, he was still all fuzzy from the unfamiliar feelings. And the closer he got to Hinata's face the more intense the feeling got.

Then she had him so close their noses were crossing a little as they hovered in front of each other. Hinata said, "I wish you were really here," and then leaned into him to kiss him.

They weren't really kissing. The two of them pressed together was just a phantom image of themselves which was based on reality and giving them a close comparison. Through Naruto's connection to her he began to feel all the reserved passion and desire the girl had for him. It was the first time in his life that he had ever felt the most endearing of all human emotions; Love. He felt her love for him and she felt his confusion, but she felt more. It was like standing out on a pier in a dark night looking out at the pitch black sea. Naruto's black ocean was full of rage, pain, and loneliness.

While locked together like this they didn't notice the world around them had crumbled away into a warm lavender-white void they just floated in. When they did separate Hinata had a smile on her face and her eyes were closed. He felt her lean away and she started drifting off in her mind back into her dream world while floating in her cloud of warmth.

Naruto began feeling himself rising backward and getting further away from Hinata. Then he blinked and the real world around him began coming back in focus. The sounds of the medical equipment beeping came to his ears. Looking over at the heart rate monitor he could hear and see her heart had returned to a normal healthy rhythm. Looking back into her face he could see her skin had turned back to a healthy pink, especially her cheeks. Her cheeks were a little flushed and the muscles around her cheek bones were pulled up in the closest to a smile someone with a breathing tube could muster.

Naruto was staring at her and remembering the warm feeling she left him with, but is shocked out of his thoughts when he hears a voice behind him say, "Naruto, what in hell are you doing?!"

Looking over his shoulder he finds Kakashi standing in the doorway. Naruto looked down at himself and didn't see the shimmering light over his skin from his invisibility jutsu. _"Damn, the jutsu must have fell off while I was inside of her. Oh, that sounded dirty."_

"NARUTO! Answer my question now! What are you doing? Because to me it kinda looks like a felony."

Naruto got the implication and looks at the jonin with a don't be stupid look on his face. "Well if that was the case im pretty sure she wouldn't be objecting. Besides if your standing there now then you should have seen me using my sharingan on her."

"Exactly! To do what? What were you doing to her?"

Then a nurse pushed her way past Kakashi and looked at Naruto still leaning over Hinata like he was up to no good. "GET OFF OF HER NOW! IN HER CONDITION YOU COULD KILL HER IF YOU TRY THAT HERE!"

Naruto's eyes go wide and he jumps off the bed saying, "You people have got your minds in the gutter." Then a scent came to his nose. It was a slightly familiar scent that he had smelled on Kakashi the many times he had showed up late to a mission saying he had to "help" a young woman with something. The smell was coming off both of them. Naruto looks at Kakashi with a superior look on his face "Oh now I understand why your minds are in the gutter. Kakashi likes playing doctor."

Kakashi's one visible eye widens and his face got a little red the same shade as the nurses, they looked at Naruto like two children caught doing something bad. Their expressions made Naruto laugh out loud while pointing at them. "MWAHAHAHA, hey Kakashiclops? Please tell me you finished yelling out HELLOOOOOOOO NURSE! HAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA."

The nurse couldn't take anymore and she ran past Kakashi with her hands on her face trying to hide her shame.

Kakashi took his eye off her retreating posterior and looked back at Naruto. But then he noticed something he should have when he first walked into the room. Hinata's heart rate monitor was beeping at a normal health rate. Earlier he had run into Kuranai and she told him how serious Hinata's condition was. Kakashi walks forwards to check her and puts a hand on her head closing his eyes to scan her chakra.

"Naruto! It seems as though you have a never ending ability to take me by surprise. Not only does it look like you healed her body but her mind seems to be at peace as well. You came to her rescue during the preliminaries and now you come to the hospital to heal her. Tell me something Naruto, what does this girl mean to you?

Naruto narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms before answering. "Finding her here was an accident. I came to find Sakura and...check up on her."

"Oh thats very nice of you Naruto, to be so concerned about your teammate is another big surprise. But you still didn't answer my question."

Naruto walked around Hinata's bed and made his way to the door and pauses to look over his shoulder, "My business here was out of curiosity. But after hearing her father talk about her like trash it brought back allot of old memories. This girl was beaten down by the ones who should have lifted her up. She has had her confidence betrayed by those who could have reinforced it. This village treated me the same, but I had an inner power and dream she did not. She helped me, for the first time in my life someone helped me not because they had to or because they wanted something from me. She is the only one. So, so what if I helped her? I don't really see how its a concern of yours."

Naruto steps out of the room and turns right down the hall to continue his search for Sakura. But Kakashi had followed him out, "Oh Naruto. Just in case you still want to see Sakura then your out of luck." Kakashi waits for Naruto to look over his shoulder before speaking again. "Sakura is under protection of three squads of Anbu black ops including myself, and her only visitors are hospital staff. So you wont be able to scan her eyes."

Naruto just held his stare looking a little angrier than before but still in control. "Fine. You really cant blame me for wanting check up on my future competition. But whatever, Ive got to get out of here and start my own training anyways."

Naruto starts walking down the hallway and hears someone walking his direction from behind. Kakashi clears his throat to get his attention, "Oh Naruto! This is perfect timing that you and him are here right now." Kakashi had lifted his right hand and pointed a thumb over his shoulder and behind him when he said "him".

The person Naruto had heard walking up from behind him turned out to be who Kakashi was talking about. He was a jonin about the same height as Kakashi wearing sun glasses and his headband as a bandanna. "This is Ebisu Sensei. He is a personal trainer that normally works one on one to prepare ninja for their jonin exams or when more precise training is needed."

Naruto had turned around to listen but his eyes narrow on Ebisu who was giving him a fairly un-friendly expression. "Great! So what jutsu are you going to teaching me, four eyes!"

Ebisu takes a step forward with a slight chuckle as he pushes his glasses back up his nose. "Hmn, actually after talking to Kakashi about your current ability level I think our time would be best utilized in your chakra control." Ebisu turns sideways not looking at Naruto and lifts a hand while pointing a finger into what he called his cool lecture stance. "Since, according to Kakashi, you already have powerful jutsu we will spend your time training so that you have a better grasp of your powers. Your sensei has observed you expel your chakra inefficiently and with me as your teacher you are sure to excel. After all since I am a trainer of future Hokage any lesson from me should set you on the right path to power. So if your ready then lets begin."

A finger poking Ebisu in the shoulder brings him out of his focus on trying to look cool while lecturing to look at Kakashi. The silver haired jonin then takes his finger and points over to where Naruto was standing and says, "He left while you were in the middle of your little speech."

Both of them look to the spot Naruto used to be standing and find a strange punching bag blow up figure of Naruto holding out two middle fingers with a sign on its chest saying "UP YOURS!"

Ebisu sweat drops and then turns an angry expression on Kakashi. "Such insolence from a minor. I am not one to allow disreputable behavior. Can't there be some other way we can settle my debt to you?"

Kakashi frowns his one eye at Ebisu and waves a finger back and forth. "No deal. Me not having to look after and keep Naruto out of trouble is worth using this little favor i've held over you to get me out of that responsibility for awhile. Besides, Anko has been in a really bad mood lately. So if I tell her..."

"OH COME ON KAKASHI, it was just a misunderstanding how I found myself in that position." Ebisu had turned his back on Kakashi like he was pouting while crossing his arms.

Kakashi just kept looking at him while taking out his book and thumbing it open. "I don't know how Anko or most of the other female ninja would take finding out that you had created a very strong henge transforming yourself into a girl so you can sneak into the womens bathhouse locker room. They could take the news good or bad, but I doubt that they will take it as you said "a misunderstanding."

Ebisu's body shook violently for a moment before turning rigid. The mental images of what Anko was capable of ran through his head, and with a sour look on his face he looks back at Kakashi and says, "Fine! I will train the boy for the next fifteen days as you have asked. And then I don't have to worry about you black mailing me about my little transgression, right?"

Kakashi gives him his closed eye smile as he dismissively waves his hand. "Sure, sure. That is until the next time I catch you doing perverted things. Now you better go get after him. I know from personal experience that chasing down Naruto is a chore. If you let him get too far away he will end up giving you the slip."

Ebisu just leans his head forwards and pushes his glasses back up and accepts the challenge with a grin. Then he takes off running in the direction he felt Naruto's chakra. He loved chases, mostly because of the fact he was a sensory chakra nature ninja. After getting a sense of someone's chakra he could follow them anywhere.

Soon he found himself bouncing off two roof top water towers to land on the roof Naruto was currently sprinting across. Looking over his shoulder at Ebisu Naruto growls out, "Look guy, I don't want to waste my time doing some walking on trees exercise. If your not going to teach me a powerful jutsu then bugger off!"

Naruto leaps off the ledge of the roof he was on and lands on the next but slides to a screeching halt when Ebisu appears in front of him standing still like he had been there the whole time waiting for him.

Just in case Naruto looks behind him to make sure it wasn't a clone but doesn't see another Ebisu.

The man in glasses just laugh's at Naruto while pushing his glasses back up. "Now now Naruto, you should never turn down the opportunity to learn something new. After all I know a few tricks that even Kakashi doesn't know. So what do you say...huh? Not again!"

Before Ebisu could finish a plume of smoke erupts under Naruto's feet and another blow up Naruto is rocking back and forth in the wind flipping him off with a sign on its chest saying "PISS OFF!"

"Alright if were going to play it like that!" Ebisu takes off running in the direction he feels Naruto's chakra next. As Naruto enters his sight Ebisu can see the teenage blonde look over his shoulder at him coming. Naruto next turned and ran down the side of a building so that he was out of Ebisu's sight. And the jonin could feel Naruto's chakra split into many equal sizes. _"Shadow clones!"_

When Ebisu landed on the rooftop where he lost sight of Naruto he see's at least fifty clones running in different directions. With a small chuckle and a push on his glasses with a finger Ebisu straightens his back and puts his hands together before yelling out loud enough for the Naruto clones to hear, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

And for the next three hours people in the village saw a strange chase and battle play out between the same two people. Naruto would rush past cursing as Ebisu was right behind him yelling, "YOU CAN'T GET AWAY!" Or the villagers would see the two of them fighting until either Naruto or Ebisu exploded into smoke. One street even saw Ebisu running away with a very girlish squeal as Naruto chased him with his giant sword. It was the strangest game of tag anyone had ever seen and it didn't seem to stop the whole three hours.

After all but three of Ebisu's clones were left and they helped each other disperse another Naruto clone they scanned for the blonde's chakra, and felt nothing.

There were faint traces of his chakra felt along buildings where he must have ran. But Ebisu couldn't get a solid feel of Naruto anywhere. _"So the boy knows how to suppress his chakra. I remember all the stories I heard of Naruto giving the Anbu trouble when they needed to track him down. So its no wonder he was able to deduce I could follow his chakra and acted appropriately. Kakashi has already done a fantastic job training the little monster."_

After searching for another ten minutes he dispels his clones and decides to feed his rumbling stomach. Walking up the street he looked at all the hanging canvas banners with the names of the restaurants. Then he found a place he had been meaning to come back to since Iruka had taken him that one time. So he walks towards the only empty seat left at the counter and ducks his head under the canvas flaps to hear, "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! What can I make for you?!"

Ebisu gives his order and sits down listening to a happy customer loudly slurp his bowl next to him. And when Ebisu's head turns that first fraction of an inch to see who was sitting to his left making all the noise he is shocked and dumbfounded to find Naruto finishing and placing his twentieth bowl on the stack of others.

With a barely held back belch Naruto wipes his mouth and yells out, "SERVANT WOMAN! BRING ME ANOTHER BOWL!"

Ayame turns around to give Naruto and angry look and yell back, "YOU BE NICE OR YOUR CUT OFF! I'll get you another bowl Naruto, but I am a server not a servant. Be sure you say please and thank you before we stop making you our rare meat ramen bowl you requested."

Naruto just waves her off before looking out the corner of his eyes and then turns his head to look at the pissed off and freaked out expression Ebisu was giving him. "Whats your problem?"

"Naruto! Have you been here the whole time I have been chasing you?!"

Naruto doesn't answer he just frowns and nods to Ebisu to take his ramen from Ayame who was holding it in front of his face. Naruto watches her bring his bowl next and he talks while keeping his eyes on the steaming food. "Not the whole time. I just got bored of you following me so I made as many clones as I thought your capable of and let you chase them around while I fed. I forgot that I hadn't eaten anything since the end of the preliminaries so I had lunch while you ran around like an idiot."

The jonin listens and doesn't say anything until he finished his first two bites. "Naruto, the reason why I put out so much effort to catch you is because I have and obligation to fulfill to Kakashi. And the exercise I have in mind to train you is something Kakashi hasn't taught your team how to do yet. You would have an advantage over your teammates and it would help you use your chakra even more efficiently than before. The exercise I have in mind will force your body to send out chakra at a steady pace while adjusting the intensity at a moments notice as your environment changes."

Naruto was gulping down the remains of bowl twenty one while he listened. As he placed that bowl onto one of the stacks of used bowls beside him Ayame was already bringing his twenty second bowl. After sniffing at the new bowl Naruto waits to speak until he can see Ebisu mid slurp, "You mean your going to teach me to walk on water."

Naruto's timing was perfect. Ebisu was so surprised that he sputtered and spit his broth up he was just gulping. Some even came out of his nose with what looked like a noodle poking out the side.

Naruto was laughing out loud but he quieted down to start eating his next bowl as Ebisu incredulously spoke while cleaning himself off. "You already know the water walking exercise?!"

Naruto just shook his head as he slurped up noodles and continued to listen. "Well Naruto, I have to admit you have impressed me a little. Even if your an arrogant twerp. What I intend to teach you will be one of the final obstacles for ninja to overcome in order to gain near full control of your chakra. Being able to use your energy by feal and natural instinct alone without needing to use your full concentration on a task like creating a jutsu while balancing on water is a skill all great ninja have. The more proficient you are at using your chakra means the faster and more effective your jutsu will be. Not only will we train at the hot springs so you can stand and walk on water but we will open up a brand new level of power to your current level of jutsu. In the end with this seemingly simple exercise you can make yourself faster and more powerful. So what do you think Naruto, are you ready to begin?"

Before finishing his last sentence Ebisu lifted his bowl to his face and gulped down the remains with his eyes closed. And after asking "are you ready to begin" Ebisu had put his bowl down and looked over at Naruto to find he is gone with his stacks of bowls left behind. And in his place was another inflatable balloon Naruto pointing two hands at Ebisu with a sign on its chest that said "HE'S PAYING!"

Then the traffic on the street the Ichiraku Ramen house was on stopped still when they heard someone yell out, "NARUTO! YOU DIRTY ROTTEN BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET THESE THINGS?!"

About fifteen minutes later Ebisu was walking to the hot springs while examining his now empty wallet thinking it was still three days till his next paycheck. He was still going to the hot springs because he had a hunch Naruto was already there. And sure enough the blonde was.

As he walks across the bridge to one of the pools that was closest to the hottest part of the springs he watched as Naruto was already trying to balance on the water. He would step out on the surface sinking for a second before lifting back to the surface, but his second or third step would tip him over and he would go crashing into the steaming water. Ebisu watched as Naruto tried to climb back onto the surface of the water again and again.

Naruto climbs out of the water skin red from the heat and he focus's his chakra to try again like he wasn't bothered. Ebisu just stands and watch's Naruto attempt to stand on the water three more times before speaking up.

"Well at least your work ethic seems like it isn't compromised Naruto. You came here to train all by yourself and now that I am here I could easily tell you what your doing wrong but I don't' think I will."

Naruto crashes into the water and uses what he has learned so far to blast chakra around him to lift him out of the water like a missile and land in front of Ebisu.

"Fine then you pretentious ass, tell me what the it is before I use my clones to beat you around again!"

Ebisu looks harshly down at Naruto and says, "I don't think I can do this favor to Kakashi. All you had to do was say please or seem grateful and I would have told you how to walk on water. But after such insolent behavior I think were done here, goodbye."

Ebisu turns his back on the boy and makes his way back to the bridge with his attention on his back incase Naruto decided to attack him. But he stops walking when he see's a man with a long ponytail of spiky white hair crouched down giggling to himself as he peeped between the wall into the womens bath.

Ebisu rushes forward yelling his only warning, "I will not allow such disreputable behavior old man!"

The old man with the horned head band looks over his shoulder and with a puff of smoke summons a toad to whip out its tongue catching a hold of Ebisu. The old man just laughs as the toads tongue swings the uptight jonin around and down to crash head first into the ground.

Naruto saw the whole thing and couldn't stop himself from laughing hysterically while pointing at Ebisu's unconscious body. "HAAHAHA, Oh old man I don't care who you are but what you just did was funny as hell. HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

The old man heard this and then exclaims, "Who am I you ask?!" The toad he is standing on top of strikes a few poses as the old man bounces back and forth like a Kabuki entertainer. "Why I am the hermit of Mount Myouboku, the wise and immortal spirit. Thats right it is I the Toad Mountain Sage!"

He looks down at his only audience to find that Naruto had already turned his back on him and was walking away. Then Naruto calls out over his shoulder, "I said that I don't care who you are. I hate people who don't listen. And you've got a giant slimy toad as your sidekick, I don't know if there is a way you can be more lame."

"Why you rude little runt, I am a great and important man. You should know to give me and your elders some respect. After all I am a famous ninja and novelist, if any body recognized me then they would rush forwards begging me to sign, one of these!" Jiraiya the Toad mountain Sage held up a familiar orange book showing a beautiful woman being chased by a smitten man.

Naruto see's this and gets the implication, "You wrote that book!? My sensei wont ever put that thing down." Jiraiya hears this and squeezes his eyes shut thinking how cool it was being as famous as him, but his good feeling gets shattered when Naruto continues talking. "That has to be the single dirtiest book ever. I only got to read a couple pages and I can guess that your book is about a rapist with slightly good manners. I GUESS IT'S NO SURPRISE THAT A GUY WHO WOULD PEEP ON THE WOMENS BATH WOULD WRITE A PERVERTED BOOK LIKE THAT!"

Naruto's shout was loud enough to be heard over the dividing wall that lead into the womens bath and the shouts of the scandalized and scared women were loud enough for both of them to hear as well. Naruto just laughed at Jiraiya who was looking back through the wall glimpsing naked bodies running away.

Jiraiya jumps forward to shake a fist and growl at Naruto, "You little brat, how dare you. You just ruined my research. How am I supposed to get ideas for my new book if you take away all my inspiration"

Naruto leans in a sends a furious expression back as he growls out, "Shut up perv, if you want to write a book about real life then write about a demented old man who goes around spying on naked women and eventually dies of a mixture of super herpes and syphilis! Oh wait, thats going to be your autobiography."

"Oh very funny. This coming from a ninja who cant even walk on water!" Naruto had enough and swung a hook punch at the old mans jaw.

The punch almost makes contact but the old man spins out of the way of the strike and catches Naruto's wrist twisting his arm with him as Jiraiya spun. And with one move Jiraiya sends Naruto rolling to fall right back into the hot water he was practicing on.

When Naruto burst out of the water snarling out his anger he looked up in time to see the old man jumping from rooftop to rooftop with a gust of wind under him laughing as he went. Naruto jumps into the air to chase after the old man but feels the tongue from the Amphibian of Unusual Size wrap around his leg. With a deep chirp the toad pulls Naruto back down into the water with a splash before disappearing in a burst of smoke.

Naruto had stayed in the baths training for another hour before he decided to try something else. It was strange but it felt as if there was a problem with his chakra control. After fighting with Orochimaru he felt as if there were little hiccups in his chakra flow. Balancing on the water he felt the problem more profoundly as what felt like a steady stream of energy would give out making him sink for a second.

So as he walked through the streets of Konoha he thought about his problem, until a commotion in a bar got his attention. There was the sound of a woman screaming and a man yelling, "NO WAIT," right before the sound of a hand slapping a face echoed out that was loud enough to be heard in the street.

Naruto watched as the same old Toad hermit came out following an angry woman with a huge rack trying to explain himself as he held his hands forward at the same height as her chest. She wasn't buying any of his excuses and slaps the old man again.

As Jiraiya watches her walk away while holding his face where she slapped him he let his imagination go wild while he still had her body in his minds eye. Then a huge upside down ceramic pot comes crashing down on top of his head hard. Jiraiya's dazed head broke out of the bottom and his body was surrounded by the pot making him look like a wooden doll. Naruto moves out from around the back of the pot and says before walking away, "Now were even for you sicking the toad on me. I cant believe what a perv you are, you should be on a sexual offenders registry that keeps you out of villages."

Jiraiya watches the kid turn his back on him and walk away before bursting out of the pot to yell, "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A SAGE, you will never understand a serious artist. Now why are you following me?"

Naruto hadn't stopped walking away and he calls back over his shoulder, "Why would I want to follow a perv like you? I might get something slipped in my drink and wake up with your finger up my ass. Get lost loser!"

Jiraiya clenches his fist and decides a bratty kid like him didn't deserved the amount of attention teaching him a lesson would take and turns to find another spot to scam some girls.

After a little while longer Naruto had come out of the library after finding the books he wanted to borrow and ignoring the curses of the librarian he had tied up that one time. Both books were on anatomy and were made to help someone map out their chakra system to diagnose problems with chakra flow.

After walking past three buildings he heard a familiar loud voice yelling from around the corner. "AND THEN I SAID, NOT WITH MY RICE BOWL YOU DONT. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Breathing out a sigh Naruto begins to think about what bad karma had led him to this recurring problem. Walking forwards he listens to Jiraiya talking to two women in their twenties trying to impress them with his stories and jokes. When Naruto was just a few steps away from passing Jiraiya he heard one girl ask, "is it all true," and before the older man can say anything Naruto interrupts as he walks by. "Hey perv, are you telling the same story you told that other woman earlier before you started squeezing her breasts?"

Both girls got scandalized expressions on their faces and called Jiraiya pervert before walking away. Jiraiya looked like a child about to cry over losing his favorite toy before turning to yell at Naruto growling out, "YOU LITTLE RUNT, STOP FOLLOWING..huh?" When Jiraiya looked back where he expected Naruto to be all he saw was a punching bag balloon looking thing with Naruto's face flipping him off as it swayed back and forth in the wind with a sign on its chest that said "LOSER!"

After a few minutes go by Naruto had made his way out of the town to the one of the trails leading to a training ground but stops by a local stream to get a drink. He makes his way back to the trail he was taking and continues walking until he finds the same old man sitting on a log smoking a pipe while he absentmindedly stared at the clouds. "Ugh, not you again."

Jiraiya hears this and in his surprise rocks back and forth like he was losing his balance then see's the same blonde he's been seeing all day. "Ugh, not you again. Why are you following me kid? Whatever I dont care, you'll never catch up to me this time!" Jiraiya then loses his balance and falls forwards yelling out awkwardly then hits the ground in a puff of smoke turning into a stuffed animal.

Naruto just looks at the plush toy feeling confused and says, "Cant this guy hear me at all? I keep saying that i'm not following him. If see him again then he must be a kitsune in disguise trying to mess with me."

Running forwards Naruto makes a point to step on the stuffed animal before jumping into the tree's to head for the training ground by the waterfall. After there is no sound of the teen anymore the stuffed animal pops into smoke to reveal Jiraiya coming out of his transformation jutsu.

"Oh man, what is going on today? I cant get any luck with the ladies and I keep running into this kid thats keeps giving me a strong sense of deja vu. The next time I run into that brat im going to have to inspire some respect from him. But for now, lets find some LADIES!" With his near crazy sounding laugh Jiraiya takes to the trees to run through the forest.

After a minute Jiraiya heard the sound of womens voices crying out in joy between the sounds of water splashing. He homes onto that sound and works his way silently towards it. Then his head peeks over another bush to reveal a serine landscape with a waterfall filling a large pool with girls in bikini's swimming and splashing each other. To Jiraiya he had found his version of heaven and his nose starts bleeding as his laugh turns lecherous.

The girls continued to play and Jiraiya continued to watch as the sun glistened on their wet skin. His eyes got even bigger when the girls splashed each other with a little hop making their supple bodies bounce.

Jiraiya was having so much fun that he was starting to get the nerve to run out there stripping off his clothes to do a cannon ball between them. _"Oh, this is such great research material."_

Then a rustling sound in some bushes off to his right pulled his attention away from the girls. Leaning back he could see the rear end of a girl wearing a simular bikini leaning out of a bush like she was stuck there.

Unable to contain himself Jiraiya runs forward with laugh and steps right behind the girls posterior as she wiggled her hips back and forth. Jiraiya's face had gone full blown lecherous as he stared at the what looked like a corn fed perfect ten ass. His fingers twitched as he reached forwards to grab a cheek each. "Hey honey, I can help you with whatever you neeeeeedwhaaaaaaaooooooooooo hhhhhh!"

As soon as he spoke his hands had crossed the final distance and grabbed a hold of what he thought was skin but turned out to be some kind of glue. The "girl" leans back and her torso lifts up, and up to reveal a huge black monstrous thing with gaping jaws. The creature twists and brings his teeth rushing forwards to bite Jiraiya. But the old sage knew what this felt like; Genjutsu. So he makes a release sign and finds himself standing in front of the blonde kid he'd seen all day, but now he was blazing a glowing red sharingan at him.

Realization dawns on Jiraiya's face, he looks at the boy now and all the pieces came together in his mind. The blonde spiky hair, the intense and abrasive attitude, and now a pair of sharingan in the skull of a kid that didn't look like an Uchiha. "You, I know who you are! Your Naruto Uzumaki, member of Team Sharingan. Did I get that right?"

Naruto kept his angry expression unchanged as he stared down the older man. "Yeah, you got that right. I am the Demon of the Leaf. Now who are you?! I keep running into your perverted ass. And the last time I ran into someone who knew I was a member of Team S and had as much chakra as you do turned out to be a real dangerous snake in the grass."

Jiraiya's face gets even more serious as he continues to hold Naruto's stare. _"So the rumors I heard were true. Orochimaru appeared during the chunin exams to attack a squad of genin. And that squad was this team sharingan that I heard so much about. And its you, Naruto. Pupil of my pupil's pupil and son of who I thought of as a son. You appear to have grown up strong, but your eyes hold so much hate I almost want to call the look downright evil."_

"So out with it old man, or go somewhere else and stare at half naked women like the perv you are."

Not getting an answer Naruto doesn't waste anymore time and tries walking across the water to the other side. He ends up falling in and when he gets to the other side he throws his soaked clothes over a branch to dry out. Wearing nothing but his underwear Naruto tries again to walk on the water as the old man watches him.

After the third time falling into the water Naruto rages and swings his arms like he was trying to club the water for being so insolent. During that time Jiraiya noticed something strange on his stomach around the kids navel.

"Hey Naruto! Come here for a second I wanna help you out."

Naruto looks over at Jiraiya like he just said something insane, "Why would I want to go near you molester man?!"

Showing some anger Jiraiya just shakes a fist and says, "Like I said I am a famous sage and I know more about jutsu then you do and I can fix a problem with your chakra if you shut up and COME OVER HERE NOW!"

Naruto keeps his suspicious look on the man and walks out of the stream to stand in front of him. Jiraiya tells him to close his eyes and concentrate on raising his chakra. Naruto does as he is told and raises his chakra.

Jiraiya stares and soon see's the glimmer that he saw before in the water. It was real faint and you could only see it if you looked closely; chakra scars. And sure enough as Naruto's chakra pulses through his body as he steadily increased it, the eight sign spiral seal appeared on Naruto's stomach like water color on parchment.

But then Jiraiya saw around the beautiful seal two broken seals that were just barely there. _"Now I see. Naruto was hit by a five pronged seal and he tried removing it himself. The scars were from where he must have used raw chakra to burn away the seals. Its dangerous to try and release a powerful seal that way. Normally a person would die from improperly removing a seal like this one but luckily he has the fox. Im pretty sure it was Orochimaru who gave this to him so it had to be powerful. It must have been the Nine Tailed Foxes chakra that burned it away then. Thats the most likely answer since thats the only power I could think of that could burn most of the seal away. But the job is half done. With these left over bits still attached they must be making it difficult for him to continue expelling chakra at a continuous rate. No wonder he cant do the water walking exercise."_

While Jiraiya was deep in thought and studying the seal around Naruto's navel he had absentmindedly lifted his hand to touch Naruto's stomach. Naruto felt this and reacted with an angry bark. He grabs Jiraiya's wrist and spins with his whole body to try and break the pervs hand. But Jiraiya being the experienced ninja he was just twisted his body weight with Naruto's pull and spun with him while making two tiny seals appear in glowing chakra at his finger tips on his other hand. Jiraiya finished his spin and with triumphant "hooyah" drives his two glowing fingers into the spots on Naruto's stomach that had bits of seal left.

Naruto feels the sharp jab of the older mans fingers hit him strong enough to send him flying back into the stream again. When the angry blonde jumps up out of the water he lands on the rippling liquid surface to shake a fist and yell at the older man.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?! I WARNED YOU NOT TO TRY ANYTHING YOU FREAKIN PEDOPHILE AND NOW YOUR FUCKING DEAD!"

Jiraiya just leans his head back and laughs. When his laugh gets a little quieter he points down at Naruto's feet and says, "You dunce, look down." When Naruto does his anger is all but forgotten when he see's that he is standing on the waters surface without sinking like he'd done it a thousand times before.

Looking up in surprise Naruto says to the smug looking man, "What did you just do to me?"

Jiraiya lifts his arm and waves his hand beckoning Naruto forwards. When the blonde runs across the water he stands impatiently waiting for the man to explain.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, you really shouldn't be surprised, after all I AM A SAGE!"

Naruto clenches his hands into fists and shakes a little in rage, "You have been saying that all freakin day. TELL ME SOMETHING I DONT KNOW ALREADY!"

Jiraiya just chuckles thinking it was too easy to get on this kids nerves, "Naruto, because of how amazing I am, I have been able to learn many wondrous jutsu including seals. In fact I was the one who taught this villages best seals master years ago. And watching you train I could tell that you had a constricting seal placed on you recently, by a certain "Snake in the grass" as you put it." Jiraiya can see Naruto's surprise on his face and he continues talking. "You did a very dangerous thing, you used the power inside of you in order to burn away the seal. Which is one way to destroy a seal by using the intensity of your chakra to overcome the other. But, its not a good idea against stronger seals with three or more locking mechanisms that are visible. You were hit with what is known as a five pronged seal which is the most powerful seal a person can create on their own. Normally someone who did what you did would be dead from the exertion, but as im sure your aware you have a tenant that supplies you with much more chakra than normal. You were able to break apart the seal but you still had lingering chakra patterns that were holding fast to sections of your chakra network. What I did to you was use a seal release that completely removed the left over pieces you didn't get rid of the first time. So, your welcome."

Naruto lifts his chin slightly and looks at Jiraiya with a small sneer and says, "So you trained the best seal master of this village. You must mean Minato Yamekaze, and that would make you Jiraiya of the sannin, right?"

It was Jiraiya's turn to look surprised.

When the toad hermit calmed down again he says, "Naruto listen to me. I can tell that right now you have limited control of the fox's power, am I right?" When Naruto nods his head he continues. "And no one has bothered to try and teach you to control that power, am I right?" Naruto nods again, but this time Jiraiya could feel the blondes excitement grow. "As im sure your aware, the seal on your stomach is designed to keep the fox at bay so that it wont take control over you and escape. It also suppress's the foxes chakra and allows small amounts of it to seep into your system over a long period of time to allow your body to grow accustomed to demon chakra. Once you have learned to tap into that power at will, you will be able to use jutsu on a level you haven't yet imagined. I am offering you the chance to learn how to harness the fox's power and to do so you will need to learn a powerful jutsu, like THIS!"

Naruto's sharingan recorded Jiraiya's fast hand signs and watches him draw blood with a bite on his thumb smearing it on his hand then he brings his palm down onto the ground making kanji seals appear on the rocks. And in a blast of smoke the Toad the sannin had summoned earlier appeared under Jiraiya's feet in a wide stance holding its arms out with a large scroll wrapped in its tongue. With a flick the toad rolls the scroll open at Naruto's feet and Jiraiya says, "The summoning jutsu it one of the more powerful techniques a ninja can use. Today your going to sign your name in blood and make a pact with the Toads so that you may summon them whenever you..."

"Forget it!" Naruto interrupts Jiraiya and turns around to walk away.

Jiraiya is so stunned that he doesn't say anything until he sputters out, "W-W-WAIT, HOLD ON A MINUTE! I am offering you a jutsu and a partnership with the toads who have been the greatest allies the leaf village has ever had. And you want to pass up that opportunity why?"

Naruto turns sideways to glare at the sannin, "For starter's I would have to spend my time training under yet another pervert. And second I would have to be partnered with stupid slimy creatures thats only purpose in life is to eat scum. I fucking hate Toads and your an idiot for liking them. Hopefully, I'll see you never."

Naruto's words were like icy spears being driven into Jiraiya's heart making him choke. He was about to yell at Naruto that he was an idiot but he is shocked again when the teen disappeared in a flash of orange before he could say anything.

Jiraiya just stood there on top of his toad summons thinking on these strange events. He had finally met his godson, and the boy was an ass. _"How am I supposed to train a _kid with such an unpleasant attitude. But he is showing even more potential then you did Minato. I remember you as a genin being a little genius, but even as smart and as good as you were there was no way you could have pulled off the Flying Thunder God Jutsu as a genin. I will need to find a way to get Naruto interested in what I have to teach."

Jiraiya dismissed his toad summons and jumps back over to the bushes with a smile on his face. _"And now, back to my research. Heheheheheheha."_

For the next couple of days Naruto continued to train near the waterfall. And to his displeasure, Jiryaiya kept appearing randomly to spy on the girls who kept coming back everyday to swim and play by the waterfall.

Jiraiya didn't try to talk to the young genin or turn to look at him. Though every once and awhile the white haired man would peek out of the corner of his eye at the sound of an explosion followed by curses. Jiraiya was honestly interested in staring at the girls as they played, however he kept coming back to this spot to continue watching Naruto's progress. But after the boys blatant disrespect for toads he wasn't going to offer any help until he asked.

Another three days passed without a word passing between them. Jiraiya had his eye looking through a small telescope and Naruto was near the stream almost thirty yards away. Jiraiya had gotten used to the sounds of explosions and rocks falling so he was now ignoring them. But, after the last explosion the sound of something heavy coming at him from behind came to his ears and Jiraiya has enough time to spin around and dodge a rock that was flying at him.

Thinking the kid used the sound to throw a rock at him Jiraiya decides to break the silence and say, "Look out you little..." When he finally see's Naruto he stops talking when the boy walks out of the smoking crater looking like he was going to pass out. And with one more shaky step Naruto did just that and dropped himself and his big sword to the ground in a heavy crash.

When Naruto finally woke up he blinked past the fuzzy feeling in his head and sat up. He heard someone chuckling and smelled him smoking on the big log near him. Looking up and over he can see Jiraiya lounging on the big old fallen tree smoking his pipe just staring at him.

"Wow kid! What are you working so hard on anyway? Five days of training and you've finally learned the art of blowing yourself up. MYAHAHAHAHAAHAHA." The sannin slapped his knee and kept laughing at his own joke.

"HERE, I'LL SHOW YOU!" Was all the warning he gave the older man before Naruto grabbed his big sword jumping into the air and charging up one of the jutsu he was practicing. Jiraiya's eyes go wide as Naruto yells out, "HURRICANE CUTTER." In the next moment Naruto swings his Demon Cutter sword with wind nature chakra twisting around it down to cut Jiraiya in half. And just like every other time Naruto swung his sword to try this technique whatever he hit would blow up everything around it, including Naruto.

The blonde fly's back and lets his sword embed into the ground as he falls awkwardly on his butt. The first sound he can hear past the ringing in his ears was the laughter that had warranted his last attack.

Behind him near the edge of the water was Jiraiya holding his stomach from laughing so hard and then strikes a pose saying, "You cant catch this sannin off guard, hahaa. What was that jutsu by the way? If you learned it somewhere then I recommend you forget it. Your either missing a step or the technique is incomplete."

"SHUT UP PERV! This is my own original jutsu and its incomplete since I haven't figured out how to make it work the way I want it to. So why don't you do the world a favor and pull your lip over your face and swallow then come back when the jutsu is ready so I can kill you!" Naruto turned his back on the sannin and walks back to retrieve his sword.

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid but an attack that has a ninety nine percent chance of blowing up in your face isn't much of a jutsu. You might as well wrap your body in explosive tags and grab a hold of somebody yelling "BEAR HUG JUTSU". Now let me tell you what i've seen of your technique so far. From what I can tell is your working on two powerful jutsu at the same time. This Hurricane Cutter jutsu, from what I can see is your trying to make it so that one cut from your sword will destroy anything. And your using Wind nature chakra to do it, which is actually a good idea but your making it too difficult. Wind nature chakra is designed to do two things. One is to create powerful large twisting wind currents with chakra then hurling them forwards. The other is making wind into a blade. That is what your Hurricane Cutter should be doing. Think of it like two large sheets of flat wind running along the blade pushing against each other tightly and sharply like folding steal over a sword. And with a swing of your sword let the chakra out in the thinnest line you can make it into. So, give it a try."

Naruto had an incredulous look on his face, and thinking on Jiraiya's words did make sense. So looking at a tree for a target Naruto raises his sword and prepares the jutsu. He creates the wind nature change inside of him and pushes the chakra outward to spread across the blades surface . Just like before the fast moving air could barely be seen as white wisps, but instead of hundreds of little wind currents he was now pushing them together as flat as he could into one. It felt strange and his sword started to hum from the increasing friction. Naruto kept his focus and increased the speed and felt the chakra tightening along the edge of his weapon. When the sword was vibrating so much that he felt the bones in his arms start bouncing together Naruto swings the sword around and twists his hips in a horizontal cut with a grunting yell of exertion.

Naruto's jutsu created a white blade moving almost too fast to see following the line of his slash forward to cut the tree he was aiming at in half including the two tree's beside it and the ones behind too. Naruto's one swing took down over twenty trees leaving large stumps with perfect cuts in the ground.

Jiraiya was at first amazed that he finally got the kid to listen to him, but he was completely caught off guard that Naruto would be able to take his advice and immediately get results. _"N-Naruto! You may have even more natural talent and potential than Minato had, and he was a genius."_

Naruto snorts out a laugh and swings the sword around before letting it rest on his shoulder, then starts to walk away.

Jiraiya see's this and calls out, "Oh Naruto! Don't you want to hear why your not able to do the other jutsu you've been trying to figure out?" Naruto had walked far enough away that he stood with his back to Jiraiya so the sannin couldn't see the boys expression when he stopped to listen. "I saw you try to copy a jutsu that belongs to the Hyuga. The Heavenly Spin Jutsu! Its a powerful jutsu for sure, after all it is capable of deflecting almost any ninja attack. It has been one of the jutsu that has made the Hyuga's a famous battle clan of the Leaf Village. Many have tried and failed to copy that jutsu and im sure you discovered that the Sharingan cant copy it either. The reason is simple; because of the Byakugan the Hyuga family have a visual understanding of the chakra network and chakra release points around the body. They train from youth to see and feel their way around their chakra systems to practice expelling pure chakra and have the control to give the chakra shape with a spin. They do this in almost all their jutsu. The Heavenly spin is like lighting yourself up like a christmas tree and spinning like a drill bit. Its the same for their attacks through the fingers but in a tight smaller burst."

Jiraiya stops talking for a second when Naruto turns sideways to look at him and re-seal the sword into the scroll at his waist. Naruto raises his hands into the tiger sign and closes his eyes to concentrate. Jiraiya's eyes widen a little in anticipation as he thinks, _"No way! If he figures out how to do this from just one explanation then it would be no fun at all teaching this kid."_

Naruto had raised his chakra enough for Jiraiya to feel it, and when Naruto opens his eyes again he pushes the chakra out of his body in any direction he could. Like before the burst of energy around him forms into an incomplete dome crushing and pushing away the stones at his feet. Then Naruto thought about what Jiraiya said and he tried using his chakra to spin him like a drill bit. He felt the sand sliding under the soles of his sandals as his spin gained speed and with a cry of triumph Naruto increases the amount of chakra he was pouring into the jutsu. Big mistake.

Jiraiya watches in amazement as blue-red chakra spins around Naruto's body and for a moment he thought the kid figured out another tough jutsu on his first try. Then like a shot from a gun Naruto gets blasted straight up into the air when he lost control and the justu exploded around him. Jiraiya just leans his head back and follows the smoking trail of Naruto's climb into the air and thinks, _"Well good, he's not perfect. It looks like it would still be fun training the mean little brat."_

Naruto had reached as high as his momentum could take him and was falling back down to the ground in a daze. He didn't notice it but Jiraiya had summoned one of his big frogs and was sitting on top of its head again. Before Naruto was twenty feet from hitting head first on the rocks the large amphibian opens its mouth and sends its tongue out like a whip to wrap around Naruto's waist. And with a flick of its tongue the toad sends the blonde boy who insulted him days before flying into the small stream making a big splash.

When Naruto burst out of the water with a pulse of chakra he heard Jiraiya's laughter and looked up at the old man who was pointing at him. "Ohoho, hey Naruto! Do you still think toads are useless? This guy just saved you from a fall that would have made your brain and your ass literally share the same space, instead of just figuratively. HAHAHAHAHAHAA. Now stop glaring and growling at us and get back over here. I want to talk to you."

Keeping the angry expression on his face Naruto reaches into his back pouch and pulls out a three pronged kunai. With a twist of his hips he sends the knife flying to impact the ground in front of Jiraiya. When it hits the dirt Naruto appears in an orange flash holding the knife while crouched down still looking pissed.

"Alright so your mad that you haven't figured out the jutsu yet, I get that. But like I said, that jutsu just may not suit your style. That is if you've got style. From what i've seen so far your just very good at copying other jutsu and making it your own. But this village already has a copy ninja and your the Demon of the leaf as you put it. So you should continue creating new jutsu as you have today but have them serve your chakra ability. Because you have access to two wells of chakra you can use many powerful ninjutsu that would normally be out of a genin's reach. Now, are you sure that you don't want to make the summoning contract with the toads." Naruto's face had a look that said "duh" so Jiraiya just shook his head. "Thats too bad. Mostly because there were some toads you could summon that are more powerful than you, and the training to bring out that large amount of chakra could be theoretically used to train you to harness the power of the demon sealed within you. But since your phobic about toads I guess you get to miss out on this awesome partnership."

The toad disappears in a puff of smoke and Jiraiya walks forward holding out his right hand palm up.

"But after watching everything you have been training yourself to do I think I have the perfect jutsu for you." This got Naruto's attention, but a sound made him stare at the sannin's hand. As Jiraiya began to speak Naruto could see air begin to move quickly in the older mans palm. "With the sword you were working on your chakra control so that you could maintain a large amount in a specific shape. And with the spin and intensity of your attempt to learn the Heavenly Spin could be added together to make, THIS!"

Blue chakra could be seen gathering in Jiriaya's palm and it spun around like a tiny typhoon in a ball of light. Naruto kept his eyes on that ball of chakra letting his sharingan burn the image into his mind, and he felt a strange satisfaction deep inside himself. Jiriaya see's the look in Naruto's eyes and give a little chuckle before leaping into the air on target for a huge stone. As the sannin came down on the rock he pushed his palm forwards yelling out, "RASENGAN," before driving the twisting ball down destroying everything in its path and making the boulder explode.

A blur fly's out of the dust cloud left by the burst and lands next to the wide eyed Naruto, but he didn't notice. Naruto was lost in his shocked thoughts and was still looking at the remains of the boulder. _"That looked just like a...a Bijuu Dama. The tailed beasts greatest attack has been copied by these humans. I had planned on working on a jutsu that would be like a demon beast bomb but I never expected there would be one ready for me."_

"Naruto!" This got the blondes attention and he turns to look Jiraiya in the eye. "After watching you come so close to success in completing those other two jutsu from a simple explanation I am confident that my little demonstration will be enough for you. This jutsu known as the Rasengan is one of the reasons why the fourth Hokage was so feared, after all he is the one who created it. It only uses chakra and requires you to tightly compress and spin the chakra while holding it into the shape of a ball. Now im going back to my research while you train away. Oh and just so you know, it took the fourth hokage four years to master that jutsu. So lets see how long it takes you. Bye now, MYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAAHAHA HA." Jiraiya then promptly turns around laughing the whole way and walks back to his peeping spot over looking the pool full of women by the waterfall.

Naruto was thinking on everything the seemingly mad ninja told him, he also had to bite his lip to suppress the urge to attack the old man for laughing at him like that again. Instead he turned his attention down to the palm of his hand and began concentrating chakra. But then the sound of his stomach churning brought on a wave of pain that made him completely forget about training and think all about hunger.

He was starting to think another trip to that noodle soup shop sounded good. But then a rustling in a bush caught his attention and he saw a rabbit hop out to munch on the small patch of grass in between the rocks. "Oh, never mind. Looks like meats back on the menu." The next few seconds for the rabbit was pure panic as it ran away from Naruto. But the blonde caught the small creature and killed it with a bite to its spine before he ripped it apart to devour it.

Another five days pass by and the landscape around Naruto's training ground had changed. Tree's had huge twisting gashes and big circular chunks missing. Rocks were crushed and small craters were in the ground.

Over by a large boulder that was scarred with Rasengan attempts was Naruto sitting down while trying to catch his breath.

He had made progress with the jutsu, but he still wasn't there yet. At the end of each day he wasn't able to move his hands from how much they hurt. As he sat there thinking about this new jutsu he thought about Jiraiya's words. He knew that the final step of learning this jutsu was to keep the power contained tightly in the shape of a ball. But it felt like trying to hold on to a rabid fox while trying to tie a shoe with the other hand.

Then another thought crosses Naruto's mind that had been bothering him lately. _"That Jiraiya perv said he could have trained me to use my demon chakra if I wanted to learn the summoning. I remember any time I wanted to push my chakra into a jinchuriki it was best when they were in the heat of battle, angry, and desperate. I have put myself in those circumstances and nothing happened. Twice now I have felt my power come to me. Both times I needed the power for my survival but also for Sasuke and Sakura's too. Worse yet was being so close to the source of my power and hearing a voice not my own in its place. Its strange though, every time I think on that memory I can swear I have heard that voice before."_

Kurama Naruto leaned back to look up at the fading light as the sun began to set. Another day had gone by and tomorrow was the day he needed to leave to meet up with his team for Sharingan training. This line of thought made him think about the jutsu he had recorded recently, and it angered him a little knowing that the last two were jutsu he couldn't use. The Heavenly spin and the summoning jutsu. _"The memory is so vivid with these eyes. He drew blood and wiped it across his palm, and then..."_ With out thinking about the consequences Naruto raised his hands and started making the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. When his hands made the last seal he slammed his palms down and the ground beside him. Naruto couldn't see it but kanji erupted under his hands and circled his body. Smoke erupts under him and in another instant Kurama Naruto is gone from this plane of existence.

Falling.

Falling is the first thing that comes to his mind as he falls in utter blackness. It is so dark that he cant even see his own arms and legs though he cant still feel them as he continues to fall. Leaning his head down he sensed he was moving fast to someplace familiar. He could hear distant sounds of horrible screams, and a deep rumble loud like an earthquake but sounding like a hungry stomach or the laugh of something bigger than a mountain. Then the smell of sulfur reached his nose and he knew exactly where he was heading.

"_HELL! IM FALLING BACK TO HELL! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"_

Even in the darkness he could tell he was moments away from falling somewhere in the never ending labyrinth of the underworld. Panic and fear race through his veins as he begins imagining the torments in store for his human form.

As he fell his mind raced on ways to escape, and when a good idea popped into his head he felt like hitting himself in the forehead. For a second panic makes his fingers fumble but he forces his hands to make the last hand sign for the summoning jutsu and poured as much chakra as he had into it.

Another flash and he feels himself hit the training ground he had left moments before in the same spot he disappeared. Naruto try's to sit up but as soon as his head lifts off the ground the pounding in his head in sync with his heartbeat gets too strong and he passes out on the rocks.

The sensation of falling came back to his senses as his consciousness focused on the new environment. Panic runs through his veins at thinking he had fallen into hell after all, but looking to where he was falling made him relax when he recognized this place. His mindscape.

He was falling towards the same white clouds he had fallen into when he was unconscious in the forest of death. But this time was different. This time he wasn't falling into this place, he was being pulled. It felt to Kurama Naruto as if an invisible cord was wrapped around his waist pulling him down fast.

As he came upon the "ground" fast he put his arms up and bent his knees getting ready to land hard. But instead of hitting the ground he passed right through it as if it was made of feathers. After passing through to the other side he fell down the large chamber of stairs leading every imaginable direction. He didn't feel the multiple pulls of gravity, instead he fell towards the bottom which had a spinning vortex in the water leading down.

Naruto falls right down the center of the swirling maelstrom and loses all sense of up and down as he's spun around. The water ejects him into the flowing river like last time but the gentle stream had turned to raging rapids pulling him fast. Soon he passes by the two giant fox statues with fire coming out of their mouths and see's the Corinthian buildings pass him by as he floated. He saw the giant library coming up like last time but the water was moving too fast for him to swim to the edge and climb out. Instead the river whips him around and dumps him over an edge leading down into a dark seemingly never ending pit.

The drop was next to the long stair case behind the library and Naruto was able to reach out and grab a hold of one of the steps before falling into oblivion. Climbing up onto the stair case Naruto looked down the edge where he was falling, but his focus turns to the bottom of the stairs when he hears an angry hissing growl come from there.

Naruto runs down the last of the steps and turns down the corridor leading towards the loud breathing and growling noises as fast as he can. At the end he goes through the last door and walks close to the wall incase he needed to use his claws to keep from being blown away like the last time he was here. The closer he gets to the end of the tunnel the louder the noise was, and as he is about to walk out of the hallway he is momentarily unable to see past the archway into the pitch black chamber.

Stepping forwards his foot makes a splashing sound like the floor was covered in an inch of water. Walking forwards he could hear the splashing of his footsteps echo out into the massive sounding chamber. Once he was in what he thought was the center of the room he could see the giant golden bars that reminded him of every other cage designed to keep him prisoner inside a human. _"Its really strange seeing the bars from the other side."_

Once Kurama Naruto heard the rumbling breath of whatever was on the other side of the bars he lost his calm. "WHO IS THERE. ANSWER ME NOW!"

The sound of something huge laughing filled the room, and as the laughter slowly died down the room seemed to grow brighter. Then the ground shook twice with what sounded like huge foot steps and a massive face of a fox appeared just behind the bars. It was still too dark to see the whole creature but anybody could pick out their own face in a line up or picture. And Kurama Naruto could easily recognize the face of the Nine Tailed Fox, after all it used to be his face.

But right before he can yell out another question he locked eyes with the giant beast and noticed something that his face never had before; two eyes that were different colors. Both eyes glowed with inner power and one was blue, and the other was green.

Naruto just stared dumbfounded, and then the creature spoke.

"_**AAAAAHHH, Kurama is it?!"**_

"_**AAAAAHHH, Naruto is it?!"**_

Naruto's face got even more confused looking as he de-constructed what he just heard. The voice sounded like two large creatures talking in unison, and again the voices seemed so familiar.

"YES, MY NAME IS KURAMA! I AM THE NINE TAILED FOX, AND I AM HERE TO RECLAIM MY POWER. NOW TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!" Again, Naruto didn't get an answer and instead the creature laughed at him again.

Naruto lets out and angry growl and then barks harshly and runs forwards to jump through the bars into the massive cage. But before he can pass between the golden bars a set of claws slam into the bar's and one huge tip stabs him in the stomach over his seal drawing blood there.

Naruto falls backwards holding his stomach grunting through the pain and looks up at the laughing creatures eyes.

"_**YOUR THE NINE TAILED FOX ARE YOU?! YOU DONT LOOK LIKE AN IMMORTAL DEMON TO US!"**_

Looking up Naruto could see the piece of paper with the kanji for "seal" between the bars of the huge cage and he decides to rip it off and destroy to seal from the inside out. But the blue eye of the fox head saw this and reached out with its demon chakra pooled on the ground beneath Naruto's feet to grab a hold of the boy mid jump. The swirling red energy squeezed a little harder making bones crunch and kept him floating there as the fox head's laugher shook the room.

Naruto bared his teeth while looking into the creatures "eyes" and by instinct forced a swell of chakra into his sharingan and thundered out his command, "ANSWER MY QUESTIONS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE?!"

A flash of red entered the beasts different colored eyes and it stops laughing at him.

"_**VERY WELL THEN."**_

The chakra holding him in the air lowered him to the ground but held him there wrapped around him like a blanket. Still looking up Naruto watches the beast lean back into the darkness and dissappear from sight. Then the sound of feet padding through the water on the floor moving towards the bars made him look down. And then out of the darkness walked two people he thought were long dead.

Holding hands and standing just behind the huge golden bars were Minato Yamikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto just stared and he could here his own thoughts running a million miles an hour inside his head but only one kept popping up over and over. _"How is this possible?"_

And as if Minato could hear his thoughts he said, _**"Its possible Kurama, and its your fault. While we fought those twelve years ago and I called upon the power of the Shinigami to seal you inside the body of our son you attacked while I was building the seal in my mind."**_

Like they were sharing their thoughts Kushina picked up where Minato stopped. _**"While the both of us were dying Naruto, we created copies of our spirits with our chakra and implanted them inside the seal created to store the fox. We did this so that someday when the demon inside you came close to taking control we would come to bring you back into the light."**_

Naruto's eyes flicked back to Minato when he continued, _**"Like I said, it is your fault Kurama that this has happened. The seal I used on you was part of a contract with the Shinigami that would have connected your soul to our sons soul. No other seal used on you ever did this before. I added this change so that our son could someday convince you Kurama to join forces with him since your survival would depend upon his. Even in death your souls would be connected so that he would take you with him to the pure world. But when you pushed your chakra into the Reaper Death Seal you were trying to push your will and control into Naruto's mind. Instead what happened was you separated your spirit from your essence and when the seal binded you with our sons soul you two became one."**_

While Minato was talking Kushina had looked down and to the right getting more upset with each word. When she looked up again to speak her voice was cracking from emotion and tears were falling. _**"Naruto, my son Im so sorry! We wanted to grant you a great power for you to grasp after years of hardship but instead WE KILLED OUR OWN SONS SOUL BY ALLOWING YOU TWO TO COMBINE."**_

Minato pulled his crying wife into his arms and she melted into him leaving just Minato and Naruto in the room but they could both still hear the distant echo of her crying. He looked back at the dumbfounded looking blonde and continued to speak. _**"Listen well Kurama. What we say is the truth. After years of searching your chakra network and listening to your subconscious I have come to this conclusion. What she said was true, when you two were sealed together you were invading our sons mind and soul and you were permanently combined. Because of this we will never know what kind of person our son could have become because you were there with memory and personality already formed in a human baby. While we watched you grow we could see that a human soul has influenced you into being different than you were when you were the demon fox. How you have acted around the girl is proof enough, and the fact that you now know what love feels like is the reason why we let you down here this time. Now to the part you wont like to hear. Since your spirit left your chakra behind inside the containment part of the seal and took root inside our sons mind where we were trying to go store ourselves we came here instead and attached ourselves to your chakra. As soon as our spirits bonded with your abandoned chakra we took root as the new spirit in control and we found ourselves transformed into the fox in your place. I have never before understood the level and depth of your power until then, and now I understand the meaning of immortality from feeling it and measuring the never ending supply of it. And what I understand is that if you release the seal and free us then we will roam the world as the fox demon and not you. That being said, you are going to be a very unique jinchuriki than any other has ever been before. Your "demon" wont ever try and take you over and make you do what you don't want to do. Accept for when the time comes that you plan on hurting the leaf or its villagers. We will use any means necessary to prevent you from acting like the demon you were and kill innocents."**_

Naruto had been listening while being held still with an unbelieving look on his face, but now fury returned. "THIS IS MY POWER, MINE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP ME FROM WHAT BELONGS TO ME!"

"_**Kurama, you are not an idiot so don't act like one. Like I said you did this to yourself, deal with it. Your mortal now Kurama, your human. You still have the power of the Nine Tailed Fox inside of you and as you become stronger so will your ability to control it. But we will always be here to keep your evil intent at bay. If you discover what it means to be a true shinobi and discover the power that lies deep inside of your human heart then we will consider becoming your partner and help you with the power you covet. Until then you will not receive the power you desire."**_

Kushina appeared again from behind Minato like she was hiding in his shadow. _**"Well thats not completely true." **_Her eyes look up into Minato's and they share a moment before he nods his head. Still holding onto Minato's hand Kushina leans forwards and stretches a hand past the bars and places a palm onto Naruto's bloody stomach healing him. Minato places a hand on her shoulder and Naruto feels a pulse of demon chakra enter his seal making it flash red for a few seconds before returning to normal. Before Naruto can ask what they just did Kushina speaks again. _**"Naruto, since you refused to team up with the Toads we came up with a solution to you facing dangerous ninja like Orochimaru. We have placed a summoning contract inside your seal on your stomach. All you have to do is draw some blood and use the same seals you learned from Jiraiya and you can summon either one of us to help you. We are your parents after all, and we have always wanted the chance to be able to protect you besides healing your body from the inside."**_

"_**And you wont reverse summon yourself back to hell Kurama with us contracted to you. Our dream is to have you learn the power and strength of your now almost human soul, and if you summon us then we will have the chance to help and train you as the parents we always wanted to be." **_Minato raises a hand in a farewell gesture when he finished speaking and Naruto felt himself begin to float backwards.

Before Kurama Naruto could yell his protests Kushina spoke first. _**"Goodbye for now son. While you were here you absorbed more demon chakra giving you more strength and you have been laying still back in the real world more than half a day. You better get up and get moving if you don't want to be late for your training with Kakashi since you should have left four hours ago. I look forwards to the next time we meet, maybe then or someday we can embrace and I can say that I love you. Until then Naruto, be strong!"**_

Before he could voice any protest Naruto's vision turned blurry white and he blinked his eyes in the morning light of the real world when the blurriness cleared. He was lying in the same spot as he was the evening yesterday, and the cold in his body told him he had been here all night like Kushina had said.

Standing up Naruto shook himself letting the dirt fall from his clothes and tried to shake the horrible feeling he had in his mind.

"_FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCC CCKKKKKKKKKKK! I had always feared that my power was somehow lost to me or kept out of my reach inside me but this is worse. I never expected anything else taking control of my power and keeping it from me. But now I have some of the answers i've always wanted. I am mortal according to my "tenants," and I am cut off from my power until I either convince them to share it with me or learn to steal it back. They say I need to learn how to become human and learn what it means to be one. But I say this, and I know your listening from the depths as I used to. I will learn how to become a demon again. Even if I am not the demon I was I will be immortal and I will gain the power of a kami. Even if I have to escape from hell again I will have my power, and just for your personal enjoyment Minato. I will take great pleasure in showing you the ashes of your home."_

Naruto used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to disappear in a flash of orange back at the Uzumaki house to pack some light supplies for his journey. Then with even more determination than ever before Naruto started running in the direction of Chakra mountain to meet up with the rest of Team Sharingan to train and prepare for the Chunin Exams tournament. He was running towards a real goal now. Not impressing humans and getting a new ninja rank. No, now Kurama Naruto had a solid understanding of his situation and what is in his way to get what he want's. He was sprinting as fast as he could towards training that he promised himself would begin his path to becoming a demon. Kami help us all.

Well this chapter took me forever to finish and just like the message at the top says I feel as if I missed something. I just don't know what that something is. I had always envisioned this story going in the direction of the fox being Minato and Kushina's shadow clone spirits. Now before anyone flames over this I'll remind you guys that these two are not the real "souls" of Minato and Kushina so who knows how that will progress as the story goes. Next chapter will be the finals, and don't fear there will be flashbacks of Sharingan training. Just as promised I drew up a pic of Team Sharingan wearing their armor so heres the link to deviant art if you wanna check it out /d5qtlwp And its the first attempt and I plan on doing a full pic with landscape but im going to take my time with it and make it a piece of art. Later bitches


	18. Chapter 17: Invasion of the Leaf

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

Chapter 17: Invasion of the Leaf

"_Today is the day!"_

Many people around the village hidden in the leaves shared this thought at the beginning of their morning. Some were looking forwards to today with giddy anticipation, others with deadly determination, and some were thinking on the chances of glory that could be achieved.

Today was the end of the chunin exams with the much anticipated tournament getting ready to start right now. Dignitaries, merchants, ninja and spectators were walking the streets towards the stadium. The excitement could be felt all throughout the village, and even outside of it.

Walking through the crowded streets was the Hokage and his entourage of Anbu guards. They moved slowly making their way past the crowds of people towards the main gate. As was usual for the Hokage his timing was perfect. As he turned the last corner the giant gate came into view just as the Kazekage and his anbu escorts were arriving..

The Kages were both dressed in their formal robes and large brimmed hats that were identical except for the color. The Kazekage was a taller man then the Hokage was and he wore his white face mask that only showed his stern cold eyes above the flowing cloth. Both walked up to the threshold of the massive gate and stopped in front of each other.

With a smile Sarutobi reach's up to first take his pipe out of his mouth then grab the tip of his hat and bowing slightly to the foreign leader without breaking eye contact. "Welcome to our village Lord Kazekage. I hope your trip was uneventful."

Amusement can be seen in the Kazekage's eyes at this. "The trip wasn't very entertaining, Lord Hokage. Of course when the anticipation of watching the sand village win the tournament, everything else would seem insignificant."

The Hokage keeps his cheerful expression as he laughs and turns sideways to gesture for the Kazekage to walk with him. "I see your confident in your ninja's chances this time around. But the leaf village including myself are very confident of our candidates chances this year. After all, I can hardly remember the last time we had ninja of such high caliber competing."

While walking beside each other the Kazekage does't look over at the older Kage when he fires back with, "Yes, im sure its more difficult these days for your memory to kick in. But dont worry, defeat tends to stick in the mind. After all we have sent our villages finest genin shinobi to compete this year."

Still chuckling like a kind old man the Hokage continues to talk merrily. "Oh yes, I have in fact seen the potential and the great strength of the two sand ninja that made it all the way to the finals this year. They are your children as well, are they not lord Kazekage!" Sarutobi can see the other Kage look at him for out of the corner of his eye for a moment but keeps talking before the man can speak. "I can definitely see the family resemblance, especially in your youngest Gaara. And like his father he is already a powerful ninja at such a young age. Is there any chance you'll be training him to someday follow in your footsteps."

There was silence between them for a few moments as they climbed a flight of steps that brought the stadium into view. The Kazekage stops at the the top of the stairs and says, "Gaara is the pride of the Sand village. His power takes after our villages name sake and carries a jutsu which gives him an absolute defense against any attack. We are sure that his power will serve as a shining example to all who require powerful warriors to think of the Sand village first when they plan on commissioning ninja. After all, Gaara is almost as famous in the ninja world as your Sasuke Uchiha of this new team of Sharingan users. And im sure that when those two meet in combat they will give us the show that everyone is expecting to see today."

The Hokage stood still puffing on his pipe while he listened to the Kazekaze and as he continues walking to the stadium the group follows. "You say that your looking forwards to Sasuke and Gaara fighting are you? Well considering where they stand in the bracket they could meet in the final match if they are both lucky enough to win all their other fights. But Kazekage, I dont believe Sasuke is the one who is going to be giving this crowd the show they are hoping for. I have my money riding on another member of Team Sharingan making quite a scene today."

The Kazekage's body language told Sarutobi that the cloaked man was about to ask who he was talking about but the crafty old man spoke again before he could. "Now if you'll follow me up our private stair case I'll show you to our viewing deck."

The two Kages stepped out of sight inside the building as more and more people were arriving to find their seats inside the stadium. The noise from all the people gossiping or making wager's on outcomes of the fights to come was so loud it carried across the village making a miasma of pending excitement.

Even outside the walls on a training ground overlooking the village the sound of the stadium reached Hinata's ears as she leaned against a training post. She just stared out across the horizon not looking at anything in particular as she let her mind wonder on the events of the last month. Every once and a while her hand would rise to touch the unfamiliar feeling of her headband on her forehead but she would catch herself and force her hands back into her sweater pockets.

Memories of her fight against Neji had been replayed over and over again in her mind for weeks and a recurring dream kept coming during the nights letting her find solace only in sleep. She remembered feeling more confidence than she ever had in her life during her fight. But the end of that match gave her the single most painful experience of her life. In those last few moments as Kuranai rushed her to the infirmary she had felt the damage done to her heart like she had been cut with a thousand little razors. Even in her dreams she could feel the sharp pain in her chest that reminded her of every time she failed at something. But while she was in the hospital she had the most vivid dream of her life just before waking from her coma. When she had woken up she had felt better and stronger than she had ever in her life. But that strength didn't last.

As soon as she left the hospital and escorted home she was locked into her room and told to stay put. Eventually she was taken to one of the training halls where her father and sister were waiting with the entire Hyuga elder council sitting as witness's. Once again Hinata was told to fight her little sister and hold nothing back.

During their fight Hinata noticed something different about her fighting. Her reflexes since coming out of the hospital were sharper. Hinata surprised herself at seeing how fast she intercepted her sisters attacks. And then she felt her heartbeat.

It didn't skip a beat or make her chest tighten in pain from fear, instead it pulsed with energy and a fierceness she had felt during her match with Neji. After blocking both of her sisters hands and grabbing her wrists she pulled the girl forwards into a very un-Hyuga like head butt and sent four powerful punches into the girls solar plexus and face. Thinking that she had defeated her sister, Hinata didn't send her last punch to render the younger girl unconscious. Big mistake.

Hanabi Hyuga was being personally taught by their father, and he always taught to take advantage of every opening.

So when Hinata's finishing strike didn't come and she leaned away to stop the fight Hanabi struck out with her Gentle fist attack to the solar plexus knocking the wind out of her older sister. When Hinata stumbled and fell back trying to catch her breath her father called an end to the fight with a grim look on his face.

Hinata's hand once again reach's up to touch her forehead and her fingertips touch the metal of her headband. With her fingers tracing the etched metal the memory of what her father and the elders did to her made her start to sniffle as hot tears gathered behind her eyes.

The shame and memory of the pain made her lose it and she fell forwards on her knees crying with her hands covering her face. Then the sound of something moving through the air came to her ear right before the thuds of sandaled feet landing on the post above her made her head snap up.

"So, the little squirrel is crying again. How disappointing."

Before Hinata can turn around and look up at the very familiar voice a shadow crosses over her and Naruto lands in a crouch in front of her.

Looking into his red slitted eyes she could see Naruto's harsh expression that was strong like her fathers, but unlike his Naruto's were non condemning. While their eyes were locked they stayed like that for no more than three seconds but it felt like forever to Hinata.

"Naruto," Hinata pauses to rub away her tears and stands up to say, "You've finally come back."

Naruto stood up too and crossed his arms while raising an eyebrow at her, "You say that like ive been gone for three years. So why are you crying, sad your not in the finals?"

Hinata laughs a little at this and looks down while she toes at the ground. "Anytime im far from you will feel like a long time to me."

In the next instant a look of pure shock could be seen on both of their faces. Hinata clasps her hands behind her back and looks out of the corner of her eyes away from Naruto's gaze as she ask's herself,_ "Did I just say that out loud?!"_

Naruto is the first to recover and he asks the mortified girl, "Hinata, are you... hey wait. You stopped stuttering! I just noticed that it doesn't take you forever to say one sentence anymore."

A little bit of relief rushes through her and she exhales the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Yes, its strange but is stopped all of a sudden. It took me a couple days to notice it myself but ever since I left the hospital I haven't stuttered once. In fact, whatever they did to me while I was in a coma seems to have changed me. My nerves no longer make me cringe or panic. Before when just speaking to someone a little bit of fear would make my nerves force my body to tighten and stop myself from what I wanted to do or say, but no more. My heart doesn't squeeze my chest and make me want to roll into a ball anymore. Its the most free ive felt in a long time. Ha, I guess thats why im sad. The first time ive felt free, and they take it away again."

Hinata furrows her eyebrows looking down as fresh tears gathered in the corners of her eyes threatening to fall. She looks up at Naruto one more time then says "sorry" before turning around to start quickly walking away.

She didn't know it but Nartuo was using a jutsu he learned from listening to whispers in his demon chakra in the last fifteen days. On her hoodie was a familiar set of Kanji worming its way across the fabric to settle on the small of her back.

After she had taken her fourth step she felt a rustling in the air around her and an orange flash makes Naruto appear directly in front of her with his hand wrapped around her waist holding onto the small of her back. In a shove he forces her back against the post in a way that didn't feel like a threat to her. Instead Hinata was feeling a thrill of being so close to Naruto; he kept his hand on her back and leaned in so that there were inches between their noses.

Hinata was about to ask Naruto what he wanted, but she stays silent as she watches his other hand raise up to touch his finger tips to the base of her throat. At first her eyes were wide at the shock of the contact but they drifted half closed in pleasure as his fingers began tracing her collar bone and back around the side of her neck. He was running his fingers along her skin retracing where her headband usually lay.

"Im not used to seeing your neck like this." When he said that Hinata's eyes turn sad again and her thoughts turn back to her recent pain and she looks down not wanting to make eye contact and show anymore weakness in front of Naruto. But then she feels a finger under her chin pushing her head back up forcing their eyes to meet. Naruto traces the tip of his claw across her cheek and moves it under her hair across the side of her scalp until his fingers wrap around the tip of her headband's tied fabric and he pull's it undone.

As time seemed to slow down for the two of them a wide range of emotions were felt between the teens. Hinata's eyes conveyed her panic, pain, fear, and a feeling she thought she had lost when she left the hospital; she felt worthless. For Naruto as he watched her headband fall off her forehead he felt anger, anger, ANGER!

When time sped back up to normal and her leaf headband settles on her shoulder and chest, Naruto's eyes looked up at the teal green Caged Bird swastika curse seal that was hidden before but he already knew was there.

"_So her father wasn't bluffing. He has sealed up his own offspring with a _jutsu that effects her somehow. From what I have learned of seals she most likely is being controlled and the most likely affect is pain upon activation. Damned SEALS!" Kurama Naruto's thoughts then turned to all his experience and pain inflicted upon him from powerful binding seals. Memories of minding his own business out in nature and being summoned to end up attacked by a wooden dragon tearing his spirit from his physical manifestation then pushed into a tiny space. Other times he would feel chakra chains twist into his flesh pulling spikes through muscle. And the worst was ultimately being sealed away and feeling pinned down with large chakra posts driven into each tail and through his stomach. The constricting and painful existence these humans had forced him to live for the past almost two hundred years ran through his mind as he stared at Hinata's new curse seal.

"Naruto," their eyes lock together once again. "I am weak now. I will not be allowed to train when I want to, I will be taken off of my team, and I will spend the rest of my life being a house servant until a genetic match is found for me within my clan and I am married. I will not be allowed to see you again. But I still want to ask for my favor."

He gives her a questioning look before speaking, "I promised to do one favor for you. You could ask me for one thing and I have already helped you twice now. I am not a charitable person."

A little bit of amusement enters her big sad eyes and a smile just barely pulls at the corner of her lips as she says, "Oh, but did I ask you to help me?" She waited to see the look in his eyes turn from questioning to realization before continuing. "I haven't asked you yet for my favor. Those other times you helped me just proved that you are my friend."

Naruto's eyes go wide with what looked to Hinata like shock mixed with a little clarity. _"So I was right. She..is..my..friend!"_

"So if I can still ask for my favor then I need you to listen to me now. I am asking you to please not kill Neji." She waits for the outburst she knew was coming and interrupt's him as he was saying "What the fu.."

"That is what im asking. I know you, you would brake him. I saw it in your eyes after my match with Neji when you looked into his. I don't want my cousin to die because of the pain and control I now feel and understand that he has had to live with for too long. He has had this mark on my forehead since he was a little boy and has been treated as nothing but a slave since."

Naruto's eyes turned back to their normal harsh but neutral look as he listened to Hinata.

"I now will live the same path as him in the branch side of my family and even before this I couldn't hate him. He is still my family and I care for him, I care that he has suffered the way that he has. Suffered simular to the way I have seen you have. I watched you Naruto! For years I watched you be strong while I couldn't. But in those moments when you were totally alone and I could still see you, I saw and felt your overwhelming amount of pain that reminded me of Neji's indentured service. Your pain was greater than his but simular. I know you both have much to prove and have great power to show everyone, so I will not ask for anything else except that you not kill him. Please Naruto!"

Kurama Naruto kept eye contact with her and didn't change the look in his eyes as her words worked through his mind. He closes his eyes and seems to fall inward for a few moments.

Then it started to get warm. She was still just inches away from being pressed against Naruto's body and she could feel the heat rising off of his skin. Soon a bubbling sound starts coming from him and a strange fiery red-orange glow begins to spread starting from his shoulder down to his claws.

A little bit of concern can be seen in her eyes as she looks down at this transformation and then her eyes lock with his sinister looking sharingan when he says, "Hinata, there is something that I have to do!"

When the bubbling hot chakra wraps completely around his arm Naruto raises his hand and an outline of a big claw could be seen burning around it as it moved towards her.

"LADIES AND GENTLMAN! IF YOU WOULD PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS AND DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO THE CENTER OF THE ARENA WE WILL BEGIN THE CHUNIN EXAMS TOURNAMENT BY INTRODUCING OUR COMBATENTS."

The sound of applause and a few cheers could be heard echoing out across the stadium. The spectators had an incredible vantage to view the fights ahead. Looking down into the deep arena they could see almost every inch of the battle ground. Then the sound of the applause increases when a door on the arena floor opens and the exam proctor walks out into the center being followed by the chunin exam finalists.

As the genin stepped forwards they were getting in line with each other as the Procter Genma called out their names. "Competing in the Chunin exams Tournament is Temari of the sand, Dosu Kinuta of the sound, Shikamaru Nara of the leaf, Gaara of the sand, Shino Aburame of the leaf, and Neji Hyuuga of the leaf."

For a moment there is silence and almost everybody heard the cricket that was hidden somewhere in the arena. Then the crowd went nuts. Yell's and boo's were called out to the Procter and hurried whispers were adding to the noise as people were taking notice of the absence of a team many if not all were expecting to see.

"WHAT IS THIS?!

"THAT CAN'T BE ALL OF THEM!"

"WHERE IS TEAM SHARINGAN?"

"WHERES THE UCHIHA?"

Genma was starting to get a sour face and he looks up to the top viewing deck at the Hokage for help. In the next few moments a ninja jumped down to whisper into his ear and then disappear just as fast as he came.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE LISTEN UP. THREE OF OUR CONTESTANTS HAVEN'T ARRIVED YET. ACCORDING TO THE RULES THEY HAVE TEN MINUTES FROM THE START OF THE EXAMS TO GET HERE OR THEIR ABSCENSE WILL COUNT AS THEIR FORFEIT!"

More yells and boo's spread out across the stadium and more than a few people were running back to their bookie to replace bets.

Up on the Kage viewing deck the Hokage was listening to a report from his attending jonin that there was no sign of Team S in the village.

The Hokage waits until the ten minutes were up and turns to tell his aid, "Very well then. Kakashi's tardiness seems to know no bounds. Since Team Sharingan isn't here and Naruto is scheduled for the first match then they are officially disqualified."

"Oh, I think you will reconsider!" The Kazekage spoke loud enough to be sure he was heard by everyone on the viewing deck getting the Hokage to turn and look at him. "I think you can tell by the sound of the crowd that announcing here and now that the team most of these people came here to see specifically will not be fighting wouldn't go down well. Some of these officials are here for Diamo's and even a few Governor's came out of their curiosity to see if rumors of this new team of Sharingan users are true. For that sake I would implore you to reconsider your last order and give them a little more time to arrive here. After all we do have enough fighters here and now to go ahead with two fights to spend the time."

The Hokage listened intently to the Kazekage thinking he has never heard the usually stony man talk like this before. "Kazekage, tell me the other reason why you don't want me to disqualify them?"

The Kazekage's guards could be seen tensing just a little at hearing this but a jerk of their lords head made them stand still. "As we talked about earlier, the Sand village has sent its best here to prove to the world how valuable our ninja are. And only the best will do as an appropriate example of that value. Besides, we do not want to sully the reputation of these exams and make people less interested in going if were going to keep the strongest from competing. And that would be bad for village business."

The Hokage listened to the Sand leader and contemplated his words. "Very well then. Tell the Procter that he may begin the second and third fights, and if by then the members of Team S haven't yet arrived then they will be disqualified."

The jonin bows and disappears in a blur of speed to convey the message. Something about the Kazekage's request wasn't sitting right with Sarutobi and the aging Hokage turns his head to stare into the other kage's eyes with a stern expression looking for emotional hints to what he is thinking.

Back on the arena floor, the Procter gets the news whispered into his ear and then yells out for all to hear. "LISTEN UP PEOPLE. THE THREE CONTESTANTS NARUTO UZUMAKI, SAKURA HARUNO, AND SASUKE UCHIHA HAVEN'T YET ARRIVED. SO WE ARE GOING TO GO AHEAD AND BEGIN FIGHT NUMBER TWO AS OUR FIRST MATCH OF THE DAY AND SO FORTH UNTIL THEY ARRIVE. IF ANY OF THESE NINJA ARE NOT HERE AFTER THESE TWO FIGHTS THEN THEY WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. NOW LETS BEGIN WITH THE TOURNEMENT! DOSU AND GAARA STAY WHILE YOU OTHER THREE GO WAIT UP THERE!"

Both Dosu and Gaara turn to stare into each others eyes and the Procter waits until the others exit the arena and for the crowd to quiet down before he said. "Gaara and Dosu, if there are no objections to this fight," he paused and looked only at Dosu for any sign he objected to fighting this insane kid. When he saw no change in the half mummified man he dropped his hand between them and said, "Begin!"

The crowd cheered for a second, and then fell silent as they watched the two ninja's just stare each other down.

Dosu had a full month to himself to train and think about how to get past the sand and kill Gaara. He only had one long range jutsu that could work if he aimed right, so he charged up his chakra and started going through the hand signs for the Sound Bullet Jutsu.

"So your just going to stand there like always and hope that your sand can protect you. I guess even scary people can be stupid too. Now lets see which is stronger. Your sand, or my sound." On his last word he pulled all the chakra he was building up into the sound amplifying gauntlet which started to hum as he lifted it up to take aim.

But something makes Dosu pause from firing off his jutsu. Gaara'a opposite arm was mimicking Dosu's movement and soon it was like they were mirror images of each other with arms outstretched.

Then with barely a whisper of, "Sand Coffin," Gaara clenched his fist and the sand he had sent rolling flat across the dirt twisted around Dosu's legs.

With a cry of surprise and another surge of sand Dosu is lifted up into the air and swung in a wide arc in front of the spectators. Gaara with out looking at his prey lifts his other arm and another tendril of sand whips out to grab Dosu's arms and surround his head cutting off the sound ninja's last cries of fear.

The crowd wasn't making any noise and they were starting to get a bad feeling watching the sand hold Dosu high in the air like he was being held by two fists of sand. Gaara then brings his fists together and then quickly pulls his arms out wide making the sand tear the doomed sound ninja in half and spraying thousands of little drops of blood into the faces of most of the people sitting in the first two rows.

Gaara then slaps his hands together and intertwines his fingers making his sand do the same so that the spectators could witness as many people started to scream bloody murder as the sand pulverize the remains of Dosu. All that is left of the sound ninja when the sand retreats back to the gourd on Gaara's back was the blood stain mixed in with the tan and yellow sand.

"The winner is Gaara."

After the Proctors declaration there is no applause and no cheers. Just screams. And to Gaara those screams and the fresh scent of blood in his sand were just as good as any applause so he smiles sadistically as he walks away to stand in the balcony where the rest of the combatants were waiting.

The next few minutes are chaos back in the stands as the cleanup crew run not to the arena floor where they normally clean up the mess after a ninja fight but to the now empty front row in the stands to mop up the blood.

After five minutes the Procter calls out, "ALRIGHT, LETS MOVE ON WITH THE NEXT MATCH! TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU, COME DOWN HERE!"

The sound of restrained applause filled the arena at the announcement of the start of the next match which almost drown out Shikamaru's whine of, "OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME, WHAT A DRAG MAN! Why do I have to go so soon just because Naruto and his team dont show up. I knew this whole stupid thing was going to be a drag. I might as well just forfeit."

After Shikamaru said "forfeit" he heard the voice of his jonin sensei Asuma somewhere yelling out, "DON'T YOU DARE!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes at this and shoved his hands in his pockets to walk slowly down to the arena.

Temari had taken a more flashy approach to her entrance and whips out her fan creating a gust of wind so she could ride on her fan like a surfer to the center of the arena.

As soon as Shikamaru was twenty yards away Temari yells out, "You know, if your going to be a whiney little bitch about this fight then just go ahead and quit now." Temari had turned to face Shikamaru when the Procter called them down to their fight and could hear everything he said and found herself more than unimpressed by her opponent. "Im gonna tell you right now slacker, that you cant handle what i've got for you. So go ahead, and quit."

Shikamaru's lazy expression rarely leaves his face, in fact it almost never does. Even now his face looked bored but his eyes took on a little annoyance at taking the verbal abuse. "Well its just such a drag that I keep getting matched up with girls. But, I guess I can't let myself be known in my village as the guy who got beaten by a female, so I guess were doing this."

Temari's angry and deadly expression just got more intense as she stared Shikamaru down. "Fine then little boy, ill show you what a big mistake you just made." Grabbing a hold of her four foot steel battle fan she ignores the calls of the Jonin Procter to stop and swings her weapon open and sends a powerful gust of air right at Shikamaru sending the teen flying back to hit hard into the wall twenty yards behind him.

The crowd was already cheering but their calls turned to ooh's when they see Shikamaru disappear and leave behind a wooden log from using the substitution jutsu.

Temari's eyes go wide and just as she is about to spin around sweeping her fan with her to send out a wide blast of wind behind her she hears the Procter say, "Do you want to be disqualified? I never started your match!"

"Its alright," Shikamaru walked out from around the tree his jutsu teleported him to and walks forwards talking with his hands in his pockets. "She's the type of person that hates waiting and is too easily aggravated. This girl just made it easier for me to win."

"You just keep on thinking that little boy."

With Temari standing still with her fan at the ready and Shikamaru returning her stare in his way too relaxed stance the Procter decided to start the fight before they did, again.

"All right, let the second match begin."

Temari wastes no time and yells out, "WIND SCYTHE JUTSU," sending a huge gust of wind with what looked like curved blades of air spinning in the center right at Shikamaru.

The lazy boy proved he had speed by moving in a blur out of the deadly wind attack. Out of Temari's sight behind a tree Shikamaru went into his family's hand sign for his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Normally a person wouldn't be paying attention to the random acts of shadows, but Temari had seen Shikamaru's jutsu during the preliminary fights and was watching out for any moving shadows. And sure enough when her wind blast dissipated and she couldn't find a body her eyes picked up the tendril of moving shadow rushing from around a tree towards her.

Temari jumps backwards hopping this way and that to stay out of the shadows reach until she jumped a point where the shadow stopped suddenly. Swinging her fan down into the ground she makes a mark of how far the shadow could reach and she measures the distance between them to know just how far she needed to stay away.

With a smile Temari swings her fan and sends another Wind Scythe Justu between the trees Shikamaru was currently hiding behind while he had his eyes closed and hands together in his thinking pose. The trees get multiple slash marks and some branches are sent flying around the arena and even a few hit Shikamaru in the head eliciting a "what a drag" from him.

When the wind died down Temari stood with a very domineering attitude as she called out, "Hey there! Are you still alive coward?!" No response came back and Temari started thinking that she did get lucky enough to kill him, but looking at the Procter who wasn't making any sign of ending their fight gave her the answer. _"So your waiting back there not making a sound incase I am dumb enough to walk into your jutsu's range to check for a corpse."_

Of course the truth of why Shikamaru wasn't moving or saying anything was that he got stuck in his favorite hobby of staring at the clouds floating slowly by. He was complaining to himself and thinking how he got into something like this with so much work.

After a full three minutes go by Temari and the spectators were getting tired of waiting. Boo's where being called out, even trash and half eaten food started getting thrown at Shikamaru for being a boring ninja. _"Whatever you jerks. You can yell all day at me, I don't care. These people didn't come here to see me fight, they came to see Team S. It would serve them right if I just stayed here looking up at the...oh look at that one." _Shikamaru once again found himself staring at another slowly moving cloud.

But Temari had enough waiting and she calls out one of her most powerful techniques names as she jumps into the air swinging her fan yelling, "WIND STYLE, DRAGON TWISTER!" With an acrobatic spin and flip she forms the wind chakra into its shape before swinging her fan one last time creating a very tight tornado and sending it straight at the trees Shikamaru was hiding behind.

The small tornado rushes forwards and destroys every tree in its path and pulls the broken and splintered wood into the cyclone. The spectators could literally feel the wind taken from them as those closest to the arena felt the suction from the jutsu's pull and some people lose a few hats.

By the time the jutsu is done the tree's had been reduced to mulch and Temari was laughing out loud thinking that Shikamaru must be dead after that last attack. Then from under a large root from one of the massive trees trunks that was still in the ground came a fast moving shadow coming straight for her. She checked how far away the shadow was coming from and according to her measure she was still out of its range. Then something she wasn't expecting happened.

As the tendril of shadow rushed towards her she saw a dark spot steadily grow into a circular shadow between them. And when the shadow attack touches the new shadow created by the parachute Shikamaru made with his jacket and had thrown high into the air the jutsu gains speed and chases after Temari.

The sand kuniochi was inwardly thanking her jonin sensei Baki for all the evasive training maneuvers he forced her to practice over and over. She needed those skills now as she let her feet touch the ground only to jump flip away from the chasing shadow. Eventually the slowly falling jacket touches down on the ground and Shikamaru's shadow shrinks back to its usual size.

Looking back with a furious expression to where she saw the shadow retreating, Temari takes aim as she ready's her chakra and battle fan for another Dragon Twister Jutsu ending this fight.

Just as she is about to fire off her attack she heard the sound of a kunai slicing through the air and she had moments to lean her head back letting the blade miss her and continue flying by. Looking to where the kunai came from she see's Shikamaru jump out of the tree debris not where she was expecting him to be. As soon as his body is visible he throws three kunai and then a fourth after spinning around and throwing from his hip.

Seeing the knifes coming she twists her body and swings her fan closed into a figure eight blocking the three kunai with metallic ping's. When the fourth kunai was moments from hitting her square in the head she smiled and stood into a relaxed stance and caught the blade between her fingers.

"HAHAHAHAHAA, You really are a pathetic ninja aren't you?! Do you really think you can get me with these little toys. After watching what I did to the girl in the preliminaries you should know better than thinking a kunai can touch me. I guess that means, your an idiot!"

Temari was laughing at Shikamaru again, but stops suddenly when she notices a reflection of light run along what appeared to be a ninja wire attached to the kunai she had between her fingers. She follows the glimmer of light back to its source wrapped around Shikamaru's wrist, and when he puts his hands together her body goes rigid and her eyes go wide. When she tries to force her body to move she finds that she cant control anything, "OH NO!"

"Yeah thats right, shadow possession jutsu!" Shikamaru smirk's at her and then decides to add insult to injury, "so now who's the idiot."

Temari's voice gets gruff with frustration as she growls out, "But I was watching for shadows this whole time, you didn't throw any just now!"

"I really hate explaining things to slow people, but look down."

When Temari did look down she noticed the thinest shadow created by the near invisible ninja wire attached to the kunai she caught and was still holding. To prove Shikamaru had caught her he pushed more chakra into the shadow and the dark shape pulsed and grew into the size of a thick rope.

"Now I see, you threw the kunai to cast a shadow with the wire attached between us where I least expected one. I was careless. So what now shadow slacker?! Judging from the distance between us and how far away I am from the wall you cant make me knock my self out like you did last time without doing it to yourself. And anything I do, you do too, so you can't make me stab myself. So whats your endgame little man? Are we gonna stay like this until you run out of chakra and I get to have my way with you."

Shikamaru grunts out a short laugh and raises and eyebrow at her. "Its simple really, I just do this!" He relaxes his stance and puts his hands down at his side and Temari has no choice but to mimic him as she strained to make her body do as she commanded it. The next thing Shikamaru does is raise one hand slowly into the air making her raise her hand too.

While they stood there staring each other down standing in the same posture a thought occurred to her, _"If he can control my movements can he control my voice as well and make me forfeit the match. My job is to weed out the other candidates in order for Gaara to fight Sasuke, if those two don't fight then will the signal to begin the invasion not go as planned? What do I do? I cant even control my chakra right now!"_

The crowd didn't cheer much during this fight, the only sounds that could be heard from the stands was quiet murmurs and tense speculation. And then something happened that only Shikamaru's last remaining teammate and best friend expected to happen.

"Alright, thats enough for me. I quit!"

Stunned silence.

Almost every person watching had the same facial expression as Temari did right now. Eyes wide and unbelieving with their mouth hanging slack open.

It took almost five whole seconds before someone in the crowd broke the silence when he came to his senses yelling, "HE WHAT?!"

Angry yells and more trash with half eaten food get thrown in Shikamaru's direction again as the crowd vent their frustrations at a very anticlimactic finish to an interesting fight.

"Your quitting! Why in hell are you doing this?!" The Sand nin was beginning to think Leaf nin really were the strangest ninja around.

Shikamaru was looking over his shoulder giving an annoyed expression at the disapproving spectators but looks back at Temari and drops his jutsu letting her go. "Im not really interested in passing this exam and becoming a chunin. That would just make me work even harder than I already am, and that would be such a drag. Besides my chakra reserve isn't really that large so I couldn't keep up my only jutsu for much longer anyways. So im quitting now because thats what a wise person would do. At least now I get to go and relax, maybe look at some clouds go by." 

Temari was so flabbergasted that she just stared at Shikamaru walking away thinking that these Leaf Shinobi were the strangest group of ninja there had to be.

"The winner is Temari. The next match will begin in thirty minutes." Both the Procter and Temari walk off the arena floor and the crowd starts buzzing with gossip that was once again mostly about the absent Team Sharingan.

Back on the Kage viewing deck the Hokage had been looking at the Kazekage to see what kind of reaction the cold man would have to seeing his daughter win like this. "Well, you must be proud Kazekage. Thats two wins for the Sand village so far."

The Kazekage didn't turn his head to answer and he just barely looked out of the corner of his eyes to say, "Do not insult me Lord Hokage. I will not accept such a victory or such a poor display of power from my ninja. Temari has progressed in this tournament after being allowed to, not because she was strong but because you allow fools to become ninja. And I am starting to get impatient lord Hokage. Where is Sasuke?!"

Sarutobi looks out of the corner of his eye as the jonin at his side leans in to whisper that there was still no sign of Kakashi and his team. "Well it appears as though they haven't arrived back in the village. We still have twenty minutes left, so don't worry. And besides, if Sasuke doesn't show we still have a ninja that is hailed as one of the most gifted of our genin competing. Its true that he hasn't built up a reputation as Sasuke has, but I believe that Neji could give Gaara a tough match."

The Kazekage stays silent and seems to be deep in contemplation before whispering something to his attendant who disappears for a few minutes to convey a message.

Sarutobi turns to his own aid and tells him to send another team to search the village for signs of Team Sharingan.

Outside the arena hidden in the shadows of a tree stood an anbu fully cloaked and wearing his mask. He was one of the many hidden ninja who were keeping watch around the arena in case of emergencies and general security. His eyes sweep across the landscape looking for signs of a disturbance but see's nothing.

Then the sound of someone approaching from behind him made the Anbu turn around fast pulling out his curved Kunai for a pending fight. When he see's who it is Kabuto relaxes as the disguised member of the Sound Four jumps up to the branch he was standing on.

"Our Lord has ordered you to prepare for the first contingency plan. The fabled son is not at the dinner table." The disguised ninja takes off running in a blur of speed to head out of the village and inform the next scout about the amended plans.

Kabuto looks back to the arena and chuckles before saying to himself, _"Oh boy. As usual Team S doesn't do as they are expected to do. I wonder who is at fault for their tardiness? Kakashi is normally the one to be late to everything, but then again Naruto is the most likely the one to cause trouble or upset plans. I was so looking forwards to seeing your fights Naruto. And since Lord Orochimaru needs more sharingan to experiment on I get to have the pleasure of taking you out and adding you to my research collection."_

Kabuto had orders to start the invasion by attacking the tournament arena with a powerful genjutsu forcing everyone to sleep. And he was supposed to wait until the end of the match between Sasuke and Gaara. Orochimaru expressed his desire to see Sasuke's power demonstrated in front of him, and in case Sasuke looks like he is losing Kabuto was to start the plan early and then take Sasuke by force.

But now he had to use the first contingency plan which meant that he would wait for Gaara to either win the tournament or come close to losing. Kabuto would forget the genjutsu on the civilians and use the extremely powerful sleep jutsu on Gaara. Orochimaru had done his research on the Hidden Sands secrets and he learned early on that if Gaara was rendered completely unconscious the demon within would be released to cause all sorts of chaos.

The Shukaku one tailed tanuki demon would take great pleasure in destroying the leaf village, and Orochimaru would have a face to face opportunity to kill his sensei, Sarutobi Hiruzen Third Hokage of the Leaf.

Now all Kabuto had to do was get in close, and wait.

Back in the arena people were getting restless and insults were being yelled out mostly to team S for being tardy, others were arguing about paying debts for a bad gamble. But all together the mood was tense and people were ready to riot.

There was only a few minutes left before the extended time was up and the next match would begin, meaning the disqualification of any missing contestants.

When the time was up Genma looked to the Kage viewing deck and saw the Hokage nod his approval to him.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE THATS IT! WE WILL MOVE ON WITH THE TOURNAMENT AND REMATCH THE NEXT FIGHT. THE REST OF THE CONTESTANTS HAVE NOT ARRIVED IN TIME TO TAKE PART OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS FINALS! SO NOW IT IS OFFICIAL AND THE MISSING NINJA ARE DISQUALI..."

Boo's and cry's of disdain were being called out as Genma was making his announcement, but everyone stops talking and looks up when they hear a loud clap of thunder directly above them. Up in the sky above the arena was a small black cloud that had tiny bolts of lightning arcing back and forth. Everyone was staring awestruck and in a flash a huge bolt of lightning shoots down to the center of the battle arena floor.

When the dust settles Team Sharingan was standing in their full battle armor backs to each other and clothes rustling in the wind.

Kakashi turns his head to the Proctor and says, "Oh hey there Genma. We aren't late are we?"

Genma looks up at the Hokage again and he nods his approval with a smile on his wrinkled face. "Well you know, you were almost too late, but I didn't actually finish saying your team was disqualified yet. That is if they are ready to compete?!"

The proctor turns to Naruto and says, "That means your up first Naruto Uzumaki. Do you have any objections?"

Naruto's head was down with his eyes closed holding his arms crossed over his chest. With a smirk he lifts his head up and to the left turning his head in Neji's direction up on the viewing deck. When his eyes open they are glowing red and looking directly into Neji's grey-white.

"What a stupid question that is. I have been looking forwards to this for a whole month."

"VERY WELL THEN THE TOURNAMENT SHALL CONTINUE AS NORMAL. THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE NEJI HYUUGA VS. NARUTO UZUMAKI.

Cheers erupt and the stadium seems to go wild. Some people who had left the arena over heard the announcment and rushed back to their seats. The whole stadium is buzzing with the excitement and some begin to chant out Sasuke's name, others even began chanting out Demon and managed to make it not sound derogatory.

Sasuke and Sakura both turn away without even looking at Naruto who turns to the entrance to the arena floor where Neji was now walking through. Sasuke stops to turn back and say to Naruto, "Remember what we agreed. We settle this at the end of the tournament, you and me to the death. Got it?!"

Naruto's eyes looked as demonic as his name sake and with a smirk he says, "I haven't forgotten, in fact im looking forward to it."

The stare down between the two boys continues for another couple seconds as Sakura looks back at them both with sad green eyes and then walks away. Kakashi was still standing where he first teleported to and says, "I really don't know why you two are still going on about this but like I told you before I will stop your fight if I see you two intentionally trying to kill each other. I don't care what it is you both agreed to during our training but this killing each other thing stops now!"

"Shut up Kakashiclops! In this tournament that is exactly what we are supposed to do. Suppress or kill our enemy is the ninja way, and I don't need information from him so I intend to fight with my all like my life depends on it." Naruto stood there with his hands on his hips and a defiant posture in his stance as he smiles sadistically at Neji who was standing across from him now.

Sasuke turns his back on both Naruto and Kakashi and says as he walks away, "And I will only accept the best from Naruto. We will see who is superior after these fights!"

Kakashi sighs and looks to Genma who was giving him a "your in the way here" look on his face so with a hand sign he Shunshins up to the arena stands to watch the fights over the top of this favorite book.

The spectators all were quieting down and were ready to see the fight between the supposed number one rookie genin of last year and a member of the now famous Team Sharingan. Among the crowd was Hiashi Hyuga with his younger daughter Hanabi Hyuga sitting next to him. He had brought his daughter to see the boy the branch family members had claimed was the most powerful Hyuga warrior their clan has produced in years. Hiashi wanted to see himself if those rumors were true. And even more interesting to him was the fight now was between a Byakugan user and a Sharingan user. It was a rare chance for his clans kekkei genkai to boost its prestige by coming out on top of a fight against a now fabled family power that was close to extinction. This match would be interesting indeed.

Back on the arena floor Genma was standing between the two teens looked back and forth at their expressions, _"Something tells me this tension is personal. This fight may get ugly fast, and they both look like they have something to say." _

The proctors inner thoughts were right and Neji broke the silence between them. "So we finally get to settle the score here. I almost thought you were too scared to even show up!"

Naruto's expression doesn't change and he snorts out a laught at Neji. "Whatever bitch, I just hope you put on a fresh pair of panties today, cause your fucked. Like I warned you before, I am going to make you bleed!"

"Your a disgrace animal! I can still see your playing the lunatic. I will show you the power of the BYAKUGAN!" With his last word he activated his dojutsu and stared down Naruto who according to his eyes was burning with chakra. Naruto's core was so bright he began wondering just how much chakra Naruto possessed.

With a pulse of red light Naruto activated his sharingan making his now three tomeo spin open. As Naruto stares down Neji he can see him gather chakra into his arms and circulate more energy into every muscle for strength and speed. Naruto then reaches his hand up to his collar and presses the hidden seal making his armor disappear and say. "This is going to be fun."

Neji raises an eyebrow at this and thinks, _"I was starting to worry about that armor. It would have made it more difficult to hit vital chakra points or destroy an organ with a sheet of adamantine steel in the way. But I understand what your doing now. With the armor you would have more defense but your reactions would be slower. Without it you can try and dodge me, but I doubt your speed can match mine!"_

To Genma they both seemed ready, so with out any further delay he drops his hand between them and yells, "BEGIN!"

Neji rushes forward and with a cry sends out an arm with a blur of speed to drill his chakra into Naruto's throat. But Naruto just twists his hips and gets out of the way of the attack. Neji follows up his attack with six more strikes laced with chakra, and Naruto just dodges each attack while barely moving his feet.

This exchange goes on for a bit as Neji moved with intense speed and Naruto staying just out of his reach the whole time.

Up in the stands people were talking. What they mostly talked amongst themselves were the differences between the Byakugan and Sharingan. Most of it was gossip and rumors they had heard around but a few ninja in the crowd who did know something spoke as others were listening to their conversations. And now many understood how Naruto could move the way he was since the sharingan could predict an enemies attacks just before they happened.

Neji was realizing the same right now. He knew from his sensei Guy's rants on how he has trained for years to beat Kakashi has prepared him to face against sharingan combat. According to Guy a ninja needed to be faster than the sharingan user so that you could hit them before they could respond and defend or attack.

But he was finding that theory easier said then done as Naruto was not showing any sign of losing his speed and stayed just out of his reach.

Naruto had enough just dodging and decided to go on the offensive. With his sharingan he saw the before image of Neji and saw an opening then went for it. Neji tries spinning after another failed attack and tries landing two sweeping strikes at Naruto's head and neck but finds that Naruto ducked and twisted under the attacks and brought an upper cut punch directly under his chin.

Seeing this Neji decides now was a good time to use the technique he had trained all month to master. Just as the punch was making contact with his skin he pushes his chakra out of every chakra point on his body making a shield. And with a smile Neji looks down at the expression of surprise in Naruto's sharingan and cries out, "ROTATION!"

The explosion sends rocks and dust flying as Neji spins into a dome of white chakra using a technique common only to the Hyuga, and only main house Hyuga members too. Haishi Hyuga gasps and his daughter turns to him to ask how it is possible that Neji as a branch member could know such a technique.

Back on the arena floor Naruto is seen flying through the air blown back by the blast with wisps of smoke trailing behind him. Neji's dome of chakra disappeared and he comes to a stop out of his spin to see Naruto flip out of the air and land on his feet sliding back in the dirt.

They stare each other down and Naruto growls out, "So thats the rotation technique up close huh. I gotta say it packs a punch but yours looks like a smaller version of the one I made a Hyuga with a stick up his ass use to keep his legs from being blown off."

Neji sneers at Naruto, and what the blonde says clicks in his head. "So your the one who attacked Lord Hiashi after he left the hospital. Your going to pay for that. But I do feel as though I should warn you of how hopeless your situation is. With my rotation technique it doesn't matter what you throw at me I can defend against it. The power of any attack sent at me gets blocked and sent right back at you. Now you can understand how hopeless your situation is."

Naruto furrows his eyebrows at Neji and says, "You like to hear yourself talk don't you? Ha, its kinda funny really but your a little like Sasuke up there. You think your clan powers are going to lift you up and make you the victor instead of relying on your own guts and wit. Your just a kid that was told he was special all his life so you buy into what is being told to you like your on a path given to you by some kind Kami. But its demons like me that bring reality crashing back down to you."

Naruto steps out and bends his knees into a stance and pulls out his storage scroll unsealing his massive Demon Cutter sword and holding it up in the ready position making the spectators ooh and ah.

Neji scoffs at this and takes a stance too while holding out one hand palm open and the other in chamber at his hip as he says, "You simply do not understand how hopeless your chances really are because you have dared to go against your destiny. Come at me with your sword if you like, my Kaiten can and will block anything!"

Naruto rushes forwards bringing his knees all the way up to his chest as he sprints at Neji. When he jumps into the air with his sword drawn back ready to swing he thunders out, "YOUR OVERCONFIDENCE IS YOUR WEAKNESS! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS DESTINY, AND THE STRONG ALWAYS OVER COME. NOW TAKE THIS, KAITEN!"

Byakugan eyes go wide at hearing this and Neji watches Naruto begin to spin rapidly through the air and a red disk of spinning chakra surrounds Naruto's body and sword. Neji has moments before gravity brought the spinning red death on top of him. Left with no other option he charged his chakra and began spinning with his kaiten too.

When the two attacks meet a sudden gust of wind blows out making some who were on the edges of their seats lean back from the pressure. A strange grinding noise with the cackle of electricity fills the stadium and the two spinning domes were violently fighting against each other. With a blast of chakra and bright light the two techniques exploded sending both boy's flying back to slide across the dirt in a crouch.

When Neji stood big drops of blood fell from the slash marks he had on his shoulder and back where the massive sword had broken through his defense. When Naruto stood he looked like a person shaking a dizzy spell from their head, but then his eyes snap to the sight of his damaged sword. The metal was still smoking and the tip along with a large portion of the metal looked like it had been grinded away. With a mad sneer he re-seals his sword with a curse and looks back at Neji who had his superior look on his face again.

"I told you didn't I?! My Rotation can defend and repel any attack and your pathetic attempt at copying our power wont defeat a true warrior of the Hyuga clan. I am chosen by destiny to be the winner of this fight not you. I am the one who will ascend the ranks of power and be respected by the ninja around me. But what are you? Just another imitation ninja thats what! Your born to be a piece of trash left and forgotten about on the streets trying to steal your way into power. Destiny has chosen me to teach you the error of your..."

"SHUT YOUR BREATHING HOLE YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WORM!" Naruto interupted Neji's little speech and was breathing hard from his own fury. "You think that just because you beat down the single nicest person in the whole leaf village that you have the right to talk to people like this. I wonder what it was that made you into a little whiney bitch who thinks destiny will decide this fight. And I can tell you right now, there is no one watching over you holding your hand while guiding you through this scary world. Your daddy's not here to protect you little girl!

Gnashing his teeth Neji yells "BASTARD" as he rushes forward to attack Naruto again.

Seeing this Naruto brings his hands together into several hand signs before making a cross sign and yelling out, "TIAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Over seventy Naruto clones materialize without bursts of smoke and surround both the original Naruto and Neji like a disorganized circle around the arena floor. Neji see's this with his three hundred and sixty degree vision and prepares for an attack on all sides.

But the clones didn't attack like he expected. Instead they seemed like they were only interested in watching as they stood with their arms crossed. Neji was planning on taking Naruto down a peg by catching him off guard with a flash bomb. But Naruto's display of power convinced him that it was wiser to end this fight fast. So instead when he was the proper distance away Neji stopped running and came to a sliding stop in a deep stance with his arms held out wide.

Up in the stands Hiashi's eyes widen and he couldn't stop himself from saying "Thats not possible" out loud.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes watching Neji stand there smiling at him. "Your in range. EIGHT TRIGRAMS, SIXTY FOUR PALMS! Chakra jolts into Naruto from his feet all the way to his head and he is stuck still where he stands as Neji comes for him with a spin.

"TWO PALMS!" Neji's fingers are coated with gentle fist chakra and are aimed at Naruto's chakra points. When those fingers make contact the energy discharge was so strong the people in the stands could hear it.

"FOUR PALM!" His attacks are deadly accurate and the joy of catching Naruto in his prized jutsu was making him over look something strange he saw for just a moment on the edges of Naruto's outline.

"EIGHT PALM!" More rapid attacks dart out making zapping noises and blasting out of Naruto's back.

"SIXTEEN PALM!" Even faster.

"TWENTY FOUR PALM!" And faster

"FORTY EIGHT PALM!" FASTER.

"SIXTY FOUR PALM!" With every new rotation of attacks Neji added more and more strikes as he went up in number. And on his last set of attacks Neji moved so fast that no one saw him move but hearing the rapid zapping sounds of his fingers told the spectators that Naruto had taken the most hits in the tournament yet.

After the last attack Naruto is seen flying backwards into the air in slow motion according to Neji's eyes and the feeling of triumph runs through his veins. But as Naruto falls back his outline shifts again and he is suddenly on his feet standing in a relaxed stance in front of Neji.

Blinking, Neji looks hard at Naruto. The blonde ninja didn't appear to have a scratch on him or seem to be affected by the pain of having chakra drilled into the body and cutting off a ninja's supply of power. Instead Naruto just stood there with his hands on his hips and a shit eating grin on his face.

"_What is this? How did you defend against my attacks?! You weren't using genjutsu on me since the Byakugan can see through deceptions like that. I watched you the whole time as I closed your..."_ Neji stopped talking as several things came to him. _"The clones! There were over seventy of them and now only six remain around us. And while I was attacking his chakra points his image shifted just slightly after I closed those points off. Wait, no there was something else going on. Now that I try to remember closing his points I recall now seeing some that were open when they should have been closed. I dont understand how he did it but my Byakugan is showing me that all his chakra points are still wide open."_

Naruto was enjoying to look of total shock on Neji's face and he let Neji think for a couple seconds so he could watch his facial expressions while he worked out his jutsu. And after not seeing understanding dawning on his face Naruto says, "You dont see it huh? I guess whoever labeled you a genius was being generous. So since you and everybody else cant figure it out I'll explain."

The next thing that happens is Naruto points to one of his clones and his copy then rushes forwards drawing out a kunai when he jumps into the air. When the clone finishes his jump he pulls his kunai back and attacks the original Naruto. But what happens when the knife makes contact is the clone explodes into smoke and Naruto remains unharmed.

And thats when Neji finally understood. "Y-y-you combined the shadow clone jutsu with the substitution jutsu. T-thats not possible!"

"Well look at that, stuttering must be a family trait. And its very possible, after all it just happened. With this technique it really doesn't matter how many times you attack me as long as I have a clone ready to take the punishment. And I gotta say that it was really hard to figure out how to make the jutsu work so that what teleported was the kinetic energy of the attack and not the person. But once I figured out how to reverse summon something is when it all came together. So it really doesn't matter how many times you attack me, with this jutsu im invincible. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

More shimmering sounds happen around Neji as more Naruto clones fill the landscape surrounding him. "Now im tired of not being on the attack, so its my turn!"

The clones around Neji all sprint forwards to attack. Some leap over other clones and attack with kicks as others run up on what was on a normal person a blind spot. But Neji had the Byakugan which gave him almost no blind spot to be snuck up on from behind.

Neji's speed training with Guy and Lee had paid off. Faster than most could see he ducked, punched, spun, blocked, flipped, and kicked at the numerous attacking clones almost simultaneously. More and more clones came for him and exploded into smoke when Neji hit them.

With another wave of clones closing in on him Neji uses his Rotation jutsu and destroys them all in a spinning blast of power. When he comes to a stop he rushes towards the real Naruto with his chakra prepared for another Sixty Four Palms Rotation. He ran as fast as he could and was moments away from capturing Naruto in his jutsu. _"I have to get him before he makes more clones and end this now!"_

Naruto saw him coming and instead of weaving hand signs like before he reaches a hand into his back pouch to pull out a kunai and fling it straight at Neji's face.

Neji see's the weapon coming and flicks a chakra laced hand at the kunai, but something catches his attention. _"What kind of kunai is that?" _His eyes had flicked over for a millisecond to look at the strange three pronged kunai that was now spinning away from his head to the left. But not thinking much of the unique weapon his eyes turn back to Naruto who disappears in a flash of orange.

As soon as Naruto disappeared he rematerializes in the air next to Neji and sends a powerful round house kick into the Hyuga prodigy's face. Right before Naruto's foot made contact he yelled out, "EAT THIS!"

The sound of the impact is so loud that spectators said they could feel the shock wave in their seats. They all watch as Neji goes flying back from the kick to hit the ground hard and keep rolling in the dirt from the strength of Naruto's strike.

When he finally came to a stop Neji had rolled onto his arms and knees hacking out a spray of blood. As he shakily got to his feet Neji brought his grey-white eyes up to stare daggers at Naruto while his broken nose bled down his chin.

Naruto didn't give him any more time to recover and he rushes forwards creating hundreds of clones to surround and attack Neji. Once again the Hyuga protegy moved fast and made clones disappear with bursts of smoke but now attacks were getting past him. When his eyes showed him a solid ring of clones attacking from all sides he prepared a Kaiten and spun inside his dome of protection as long as he could. But when he came out of his spin there were still more clones coming.

But he wasn't called a genius for nothing. While in his Rotation jutsu he was preparing his chakra for his next attack and as the next wave of clones jumped forwards he yells. "EIGTH TRIGRAMS, SIXTY FOUR PALMS!"

Again, faster than most people could see Neji spun around sending fingers charged with powerful chakra into the unrelenting horde of clones coming at every possible angle. And by the end of his attacks he was once again staring down only one Naruto on their battle field.

Naruto laughs out loud a little evilly as he sneers at Neji. "You know I was hoping you were going to make this fun, and you didn't disappoint. But judging by the way your panting for breath your not going to have enough chakra to keep this up."

Anger burns through Neji's veins and he yells out, "Your a fool if you think your cheep tricks can defeat me. I am still on a whole other level of talent compared to you. After all your just as weak and pathetic as your girlfriend. Destiny has caste her out of favor and so will it happen to you too. You are both cut from the same cloth trying to fight against your destiny. My father had to be murdered in order for me to understand the power of destiny and how pointless it is to dream that you can change this. I will defeat you today and then you can see how pathetic your attempts have been!"

Naruto just stood there listening, and with each sentence his fury grew until he was almost shaking with rage. But then a red spark seems to twinkle in his eye and Naruto crosses his arms over his chest and leans his head back to smile looking very superior.

"You know something? I just realized what you really are. Your a sad little boy who feels the overpowering pressure of the real world. Reality is ruled by nature, and nature is a real bitch. Every time you insult someone I can now hear the little boy inside you crying out for the world to take notice of how much pain your in. But the world doesn't care and just keeps on turning while ignoring your suffering because no one including a Kami will lift you up if you wont lift up yourself. What you really are is a child weeping that the world isn't fair. In fact its really funny now that I look at it, mhahahahahahaHAAHAHAHAAHAHAH AHAHAHAAAA!"

"SHUT UP ANIMAL! DONT TALK LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHING, YOU KNOW NOTHING. IF YOUR SO POWERFUL THEN WHY CANT YOU COME OVER HERE AND FINISH ME OFF! YOU CANT THATS WHY! YOU SENSE YOUR DESTINY TELLING YOU THAT YOUR GOING TO LOSE HERE, YOU MONSTER!"

A memory jolts through him and Naruto has had enough. "This is it Neji. No more words. Now I recommend you gather up as much chakra as you can use for your Ultimate Defense, because my next attack just may end up killing you if your not careful. I am going to break the Hyuga, and your Kaiten."

Neji narrows his eyes and is about to send another insult at Naruto but stops himself and gathers chakra instead at what he see's the blonde do next.

Kurama Naruto had closed his eyes and sent his mind deep down. And when he was in his mindscape standing in front of his "tenants" cage he calls out, _"Alright, its just as we agreed! Now give me the CLOAK!"_

Around his feet the red "water" began to twist around his legs and surround his body.

In the real world Naruto spreads his feet wide bending his knees into a horse stance and starts growling out a yell of effort. As he keeps yelling a red aura leaks out of skin with a bubbling sound and begins taking the shape of a fox with one tail around him.

Gasps and cries of fear could be heard from the stands and one person even yells out, "ITS COMING OUT. THE DEMON IS COMING OUT!"

Up on the Kage viewing deck Sarutobi looked down with wide eyes thinking, _"When did he learn to call forth and control the Kyubi's chakra. This could be bad if Naruto isn't careful with how he uses the fox's chakra. He could end up releasing the demon or killing allot of innocent people with a misuse of power."_

Next to the Hokage was the Kazekage who was actually Orochimaru in disguise staring down at Naruto with eyes open wide in surprise. _"So the nine tails brat not only got past the seal I placed on his belly but has learned to harness the power of the Nine Tails while possessing a Sharingan. I should have killed this boy when I had the chance. If the Akatsuki get their hands on such a dangerous Jinchiriki then their power will increase enough to make things difficult for me. It looks like Kabuto gets to make you an experimental corpse after all. Oh, now I understand what you were implying before these exams began, Sarutobi Sensei. You think Naruto is going to be the one to face Gaara at the end of the tournament. That may end up happening now, and if he faces against Sasuke they may end up killing each other. It may be prudent of me to start the invasion early if that is the case."_

Back on the arena floor Naruto spreads his arms out wide opening up claws as he roars and another powerful surge of chakra makes the wind pick up and gust out. After the wind dies down and the dust settles Neji watches Naruto bring his hands together palms facing up. With another yell Naruto begins gathering chakra into his hands. Then the glowing outline of the fox arms moved like they had a mind of their own and began gathering and spinning the chakra into a ball.

Neji watched as Naruto continued to gather more and more chakra and the glowing "arms" moved faster and faster. When Naruto was finished he held onto the fast spinning blue-red ball and lifted it up and out in front of him. Naruto had a very excited look on his face that still managed to look evil as he yelled out to Neji, "GET READY FOR ME TO DESTROY YOUR DESTINY AND BREAK THE HYUGA'S PRIDE!"

When Naruto finished yelling he toss's the ball into the air right above his head. Then the bubbling outline around his body grew in size and took on the shape of a foxes head with its big jaws open wide. And like the see through fox was eating a food pill its big teeth snap shut around the ball making the head pulse out and grow in size. The ball of light turns dark purple and then black inside the see through jaws, and with a mighty roar that sounded both like a huge monster as well as a chorus of people screaming the head fired the ball of spinning energy into a beam of black chakra as Naruto yelled out, "RASENDAMA!"

When the chakra beam was fired a shock wave powerful enough to crack the ground blasted out pushing spectators back into their seats and loud enough to pop eardrums.

Neji was already spinning with his ultimate defense and pushing as much chakra as he had left into the jutsu, but it wasn't enough. As soon as the blast hit the spinning dome of protective chakra he was lifted off of the ground and sent flying backwards into the huge arena wall.

The blast blew a huge gaping crack into the arena wall and made the ground quake. Spectators in the stands were putting their heads between their knees while some were praying and most were crying or screaming.

And then it was very quiet.

After a minute passed the spectators turned their attention back to the arena floor and saw Naruto still standing there. He was staring at the smoking hole he made in the wall and still had a layer of bubbling fire on his back with a tail waiving back and forth behind him.

When the smoke and dust cleared at the point of impact everyone could finally see Neji. His shirt was mostly burnt away and his skin was missing in some spots showing muscle underneath. He coughed a couple times to show he was still alive, but Naruto snorted out a laugh when he saw smoke coming out with his coughs.

Naruto started walking forwards with a step that looked like a stalking predator about to rush a wounded prey. People in the stands were screaming out in fear and one girl with her hair tied in two tight buns on her head started yelling, "NO! PLEASE DONT KILL HIM!"

"Naruto, stop!" Naruto stopped still when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Genma's voice behind him. "You have won the fight. Neji looks lucky to be alive so you have no reason to..uhg!"

Faster than the Jonin Genma can move Naruto twists his hips and sends a back fist into the older ninja's face and sends him flying backwards to crash into the wall.

Naruto turns his burning red sharingan back to Neji and twists his hips flinging a three pronged kunai tagged with his Flying Thunder God Jutsu into the broken cement next to the downed Hyuga. In a flash Naruto appears standing over Neji.

Grey-white eyes without pupils turn to look Naruto in the eye and the Demon of the Leaf saw what he dreamed of seeing in those eyes at the end of their fight; FEAR!

"NARUTO STOP!" It was Kakashi.

Standing ten feet behind Naruto, Kakashi stood with a special chakra draining tag hidden behind his back. "DONT DO THIS! YOU HAVE ALREADY BEEN DECLARED THE WINNER SO IF YOU KILL HIM IT WILL BE JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO! I AM ORDERING YOU NOT TO KILL HIM! YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED, HELL YOU WILL BE IMPRISONED FOR MURDER NARUTO!"

Peaple watching were either at the edges of their seats or standing with eyes wide open waiting to see what happens next. The Hokage even stood up and had his hand on the railing holding himself back from jumping down there. He still wanted to see how this played out and what decision Naruto made.

"Naruto, please!" Kakashi's voice was still strong, but pleading.

Turning sharingan eyes back on Kakashi, Naruto says, "Thanks for the faith, Kakashi sensei." Naruto then breaks eye contact with the jonin and turns his eyes up searching in the crowd of spectators and stopping when he finds who he is looking for. "I made a promise to a friend."

Kakashi follows Naruto's gaze and sees the rosy cheeks and lavender-white eyes of Hinata Hyuga holding Naruto's gaze. Naruto then turns back to Neji and says, "However, Neji I know you can hear me so listen well. Like I just said I made a promise to your cousin that I wont kill you. But, you have pissed me off something fierce listening to your mouth. Boo hoo life is rough, get a fucking helmet if your going to be a bitch about it. You are strong and you do have greatness in your future. Your defense was strong enough to block my attack but the wall saved you. When your Kaiten hit the concrete it burrowed you down into the wall under the blast letting most of its energy miss you. Your very lucky, but not just for that. And you are unlucky because you have crossed me and I demand satisfaction, and nothing will suffice but your life. But like Hinata your life didn't belong to you, it belongs to the Hyuga clan."

Naruto raises his right arm and opens his claws upwards and the bubbling chakra on his back and tail raises to make a glowing clawed arm. "But like I said I earlier, first I was going to break you and then I will break the Hyuga."

Up in the stands Hiashi Hyuga felt a cold sweat run down his back.

Then everyone watches Naruto reach forwards and tear Neji's head band off revealing his Caged Bird curse seal on his forhead. Naruto lays his palm on Neji's head and the bubbling red chakra envelopes his skull. When Naruto raises his hand up the red claw stays gripping Neji's head. And when Naruto pulls his arm back even further the closed chakra claw lifts the glowing teal green seal up with it. When the glowing bubbling red chakra claw raises above Naruto's head it seams to clench its fist making the seal explode with a green spark and smoke rises out of the red fist for a couple seconds.

"Neji, before you pass out you should know that I really did just remove your seal just as I removed Hinata's seal. You owe your freedom to me and as your new master I charge you with your first order. You are now Hinata's servant, and you will fight for me when I order it! Now sweet dreams dear prince."

Naruto walks away as the red chakra evaporates off of him and he returns to normal and stands in front of Kakashi who looked like he was shell shocked. Genma walks up too while rubbing his jaw.

"Oh hey, sorry about that Proctor man. I had stuff to do and I couldn't let you stop me. You can give me one back if it will make you feel even."

Genma put his senbom back into his mouth and looked up while still rubbing his chin and says, "Well, now that you mention it." In a blur of speed the jonin snaps a left cross punch into Naruto's jaw.

The blonde ninja doesn't go flying, he doesn't even lose his footing. When he's hit his head snaps to the left and then turns right back to look at Genma like he didn't even feel it.

"There Naruto, were even-Steven. Now get your ass up to the view deck while we clean up this mess you left us."

No one applauds at the end of this fight. Some run to the bathrooms and others talk amongst themselves about the match. Words like "unbelievable", and "frightening" were being commonly used in those conversations.

Hinata Hyuga was sitting in the stands with her hand held below her face as she smiled big and watched Naruto walk out of the Arena.

Then her thoughts turn to earlier that day when she had run into Naruto at the training ground where her ninja team had first met.

"There is something I must do!" Is what Naruto said to Hinata just after pulling her head band off her forehead and then pulled her curse seal off of her head just as he had done to Neji.

Hinata had touched her forehead feeling for the intrusive chakra she always felt just under her skins surface and felt nothing. Looking into her reflection on Naruto's head band she saw she really no longer had the curse mark. She was so happy that she closed the last few inches between them and hugged Naruto calling out his name.

She had then pulled away from him and looked into Naruto's eyes and said, "Naruto, I owe more to you than I can ever repay. But I still want to ask you. Please don't kill my cousin."

Naruto held her gaze and said just above a whisper, "I promise."

Naruto was about to pull away from her and Hinata could feel it in his muscles while they were so close. So she wraps her arms around him tighter and says, "Can you please release Neji's curse too?"

Naruto's temper rose fast, "Why would I help that bastard after what he did to you and said to me. He needs to be taught a lesson even if its just a savage beating." Hinata then told Naruto about Neji's past. Being the son of Haishi Hyuga's twin brother who was sacrificed so that the lord of the main branch house didn't have to die. And about Neji being sealed at a young age while being told by his father a honorable story of why he will never understand true freedom."

Hinata didn't know it but Naruto was thinking then how much he could relate to that story. And then he thought about how much fun it would be to upset the whole Hyuga clan and make them fear him enough do what he demands.

When Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes again he said, "I told you that I am not charitable. I will do you the favor of leaving the whelp alive but asking me for more, you need to give me something first."

Hinata had asked, "What?

Naruto smirks with a twinkle in his his red eyes. "Anything that I want, you give it to me without question or restraint!" Hinata's eyes widened and shook for a few seconds as her mind raced on what Naruto would ask her. But she nodded her head yes. "Then you belong to me now! Completely and utterly."

Naruto's bubbling red chakra around his arm had dissipated earlier. But after Naruto leans back he reaches his hand forwards and un-zips her jacket open the bubbling sound returns. Reaching forwards he slides his claws under her wire mesh shirt and tears it sideways exposing the side of her breast. The red chakra returns and wraps around his index finger and Naruto slowly begins burning into the girls skin above her heart.

Hinata's eyes go wide for a moment from the pain, then her eyes drift half closed from the intense sensation but mostly from the fact she felt Naruto's fingers resting across her breast. When Naruto pulls his hand away he reveals the burn he etched over Hinata's heart was the Flying Thunder God Jutsu seal.

In an instant Naruto stepped away from Hinata and jumped almost twenty yards away, and in a flash he was right back in Hinata's arms. "You belong to me now. No one else will lay claim to you but me."

Hinata had agreed and Naruto told her he would do as she asked. So Hinata sat there in the stadium with a smile on her face from the memory and her head band back around her neck.

"Hinata!"

It was the voice of her father. Standing up and turning around to face him she did something she almost never did and she could tell that it bothered her father; she looked him straight in the eye. His eyes went up and looked at her forehead. "So it is true. You will follow your sister and me home immediately."

"No!"

Hiashi stopped and turned around with a slight hiss in his voice, "What did you say?!"

"I am not going anywhere with you. I have been unsealed by Naruto and made so that I can escape you when I wish it. Run home father, report what you have seen here today. Because as soon as the branch family, my family thanks to you, hears about this they will be rushing to Naruto to beg to be unsealed. And they will show their loyalty to him and not you. Of course if you want to prove me wrong and try me then, I feel like I should warn you that Naruto shared his power with me and I am not in the mood to listen to you. I am staying, I am watching the chunin exams. You leave now and be a good Hyuga doing your duty."

Hiashi was stunned, even though his face remained stony he still stared unable to speak at the audacity of Hinata's words. She didn't even stutter once and presented herself as a strong force to be reckoned with. And for a second his hand went up to perform the seal that would have caused her great pain if she still had the curse mark. Nothing happened. So he just turns around to walk away as Hanabi was stuck between looking back and forth between her father and sister. She ends up running after her father when he sharply called her name.

Hinata turned back to her seat and fell into it. Her head began swimming and she felt like she was close to fainting. She keeps consciousness but thinks to herself, _"I cant believe what I just said!"_

The Arena was cleared up and a few earth style users were brought in to repair the damage done the the outer wall. Once things were clear the Proctor walked into the middle of the battle ground and called the Next two contestants. Once they stood across from each other Genma makes the announcement.

"NOW FOR THE FOURTH MATCH. SHINO ABURAME VS. SAKURA HARUNO! If there are no objections then begin!"

Shino reaches a hand up to push his dark glasses up higher and then whips that hand forwards sending a swarm of bugs flying at Sakura. The pink haired girl steps back into a stance and quickly goes through hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE, FIREBALL JUTSU!" A large fireball blows out from between her fingers and burns the onslaught of bugs. Any of the bugs that survived buzzed and hissed as their wings were burned and legs were singed making them twitch when they hit the dirt.

Shino made a quiet growling noise before calling out, "It looks like your proficient in fire style. An obvious chakra nature considering you have the sharingan."

"Earth." Shino looks up at her not saying a thing but sends her a questioning look on his stoic face. "While I was training with Kakashi sensei we discovered my chakra is earth natured. Of course with the sharingan it doesn't matter what chakra nature I have since my dojutsu helps me perfectly replicate any nature type. And I should warn you that even without the Sharingan I am very observant. Ive noticed your "friends" burrowing into the ground at your feet."

Sakura's hands flash thru more hand signs and she strikes her palms down on the ground calling out, "EARTH STYLE, ROCK SLIDE!"

Under her palms the ground begins to crack and boulders begin rolling out getting larger and faster as they raced towards Shino. The boy in glasses jumps out of the way of the rocks and looks down and can see his beetles he sent under ground to sneak up on Sakura getting crushed. When he landed he ordered more beetles to swarm out of his coat and spread out around the entire arena.

Sakura see's this then goes through more hand signs and jumps into the air spinning. With a quick angry cry she unleashes her jutsu after calling out, "EARTH STYLE SWAMP!" Mud spews out of Sakura's mouth and everywhere the mud lands it multiplies in size until the whole ground was covered in a thin layer of mud.

The bugs that were on the ground got swept away and trapped in the sticky mud but others were running around the walls racing towards Sakura. Shino lands on the surface of the mud and his feet get stuck there so he releases more bugs into the air. Sakura was now surrounded in a dome of bugs and she felt like they were moments from swarming her.

A sad look can be seen in Sakura's eyes as she looks down and clenches her eyes shut for a moment. And with a VWEEN she looked up and her sharingan activated with a twirl. "Im sorry about this, but you have given me a great opportunity to practice this jutsu."

Shino didn't want to wait so he sent a pulse out with his chakra giving his beetles the order to swarm the pink haired girl.

Sakura put her hands together and held the tiger sign gathering her chakra until her eyes shined red and twisted until its comma tomeo turned into a five leaf Sakura petals with black lines running down the petals. The bugs were coming in fast and she felt her left eye begin to burn the way it had the first time training with Kakashi.

Seventeen days ago she had woken up in the hospital and found a note by her head from Kakashi. It told her to head to chakra mountain when she was ready and let the four Anbu at her door escort her there. After reading the note she hopped out of bed, and like every time she woke up since sharing chakra with Naruto she felt wide awake and ready to run. So she grabbed her clothes and ran out the door into a fight.

At the door was the four Anbu like the note said, and so was Inoichi Yamanaka looking furious and gripping the arms of the Anbu. When Ino's father saw Sakura he lost it.

"There you are Sakura! I wanted to hear it from your own lips why you killed your oldest friend. TELL ME WHY YOU KILLED MY BABY GIRL?!"

It was strange but Sakura just realized that since waking up she hadn't thought about what she did to Ino. The memory of Ino's soul racing towards her and the red flash of her chakra passing into her and destroying any trace of her.

Sakura thought about it and in the end she told Inoichi, "I respected Ino to hold nothing back. I wasn't trying to kill her but stop her. There was no way that I could know that my jutsu would have obliterated Ino's soul. I am sorry." Sakura turned to walk away and the Anbu in cloaks followed behind her in escort formation.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" Inoichi stood with his hands clenched into fists and he said to Sakura's back. "That jutsu you used against Ino. The people of my clan and I demand that you explain how the jutsu works and any technique you know of that can block against it. It doesn't matter if you don't want to tell me because my clan will be making a formal request to the Hokage to order you to give up this jutsu. My clan will not allow such a dangerous jutsu to be used against us and our family jutsu in this way again. I swear on the soul of my daughter!"

Those words ended up replaying in her head over and over on her way to chakra mountain. Her guilt and the slight tingling feeling in her eyes made tears fly behind her as she ran. But Inoichi's words had finally given her the inspiration to give her special sharingan jutsu a name. She decided mid jump that the jutsu's name would be Soul Destroyer Jutsu. And she promised herself then and there that she would save this jutsu for dire circumstances only.

When she was on top of chakra mountain the Anbu guards waved a farewell and took off running. It was another thirty minutes before Kakashi suddenly flung himself to the top of the five hundred foot rock and stood in front of Sakura waving his only untied hand as he said, "Yo!"

"You know Sakura, the note said that you were to climb the mountain with your hand tied behind your back."

Sakura had scoffed at him and crossed her arms. "You were actually serious about that! Forget it." They bickered back and forth for awhile until Kakashi put both of his hands up in surrender and he started a new subject.

"Im happy your feeling better and that you decided to come here early Sakura. We need to talk. Your eyes have gone through a transformation, are you aware of that?" When Sakura thought back to the twisting pain in her eyes and a rush of powerful new chakra flowing into her body, she nodded her head yes. "You now have what is called a Mangekyo Sharingan. Little is known about them but from what I have discovered in Uchiha scrolls that these eyes are described as having special powers that were unique to the user. Now with just the two of us here I want you to activate these eyes if you can and see what you can do."

There was a bit of hesitation but Sakura ended up meditating for the rest of the day until she could feel the spot behind her eyes that she had to twist open which allowed the new chakra to flow. To her if felt like her eyes opened wider and she saw even more around her. To her eyes she could see chakra flowing inside Kakashi and even through the rocks and tree's making the world around her seem to glow.

Kakashi asked her to try and flow more chakra into the eyes and describe what she felt. Sakura described the tingling feeling behind her orbs, but each eye felt different. Her right eye felt both hot and cold at the same time. Her left eye tingled in tune with a tingle she felt in the back of her mind that reminded her of the feeling of creating a genjutsu.

"Go ahead Sakura and concentrate your chakra into the eyes and imagine casting the chakra out of your eye at a target. Aim for that little tree growing out of the crack of that rock." Sakura had looked at the tree and pulsed chakra into her right eye and imagined touching the plant with her chakra.

She was doing the same thing now in the arena and Sakura was taking careful aim. She saw the bugs coming for her and she caste her chakra out of her right eye at the beetles. And the bugs suddenly began catching with what looked like black fire. She sweeps her gaze around thinking only of the bugs in her minds eyes. In the next few moments all the beetles were on fire, and the swarm took to the air before they burnt into little black sparks in a spinning tornado of fire. The fire jumped and danced chasing down beetles that tried running away, and unfortunately for Shino some of his bugs tried running "home".

Sakura watched as the fire did what it did last time and jumped and chased its target. When she saw the fire rushing towards a frightened Shino she concentrated like Kakashi had coached her before. She focused on the energy she felt in her eye and felt the same burning in the black flames, then she pulled.

The fire had reached a the last few beetles rushing back to the safety of Shino's body under his skin. But it shot forward and started burning more beetles inside his body. Sakura pulled as hard as she could and the energy in the black flames came flying back into her eye making it throb hard.

Shino fell on his butt and hugged himselt after the fire disappeared, "I forfeit! My colony has been reduced to less than ten percent. Uhg, and my body is burnt. It would be wise for me to withdraw at this point. Sakura Haruno, you are a dangerous opponent."

"The winner is Sakura!"

Applause erupts and a few people cheer as Sakura bows to Shino and walks away to the genin waiting area. Up on the Kage viewing deck Orochimaru was feeling it way too difficult to keep himself from licking his lips at the excitement of witnessing a new power from the sharingan.

Back in the genin viewing deck Sakura had taken her last step up the stairs and turned to look at the remaining ninja in the finals. In the back corner on the wall leaned Gaara who looked angry but bored with Temari standing close to him with an irritated look on her face. Naruto was by the railing and he turned his head to to look at her with his cold eyes as she walked up. Sasuke was leaning on the railing on the other side of Naruto keeping his back turned on both of them. Sakura walked forwards and stood between her teammates.

But silence remained between them. Strangely though, their thoughts were so simular they may as well been talking. They each were thinking on the day they all stood together on Chakra mountain fifteen days ago.

When both Sasuke and Naruto had decided to leave the village to meet up with the rest of Team Sharingan they arrived within hours of each other. Sasuke arrived first and tied his arm behind his back and began climbing the rock face with nothing but his right arm. Naruto did the same when he arrived and ended catching up to Sasuke. When they locked eyes together it became a race to the top. At the last thirty feet their muscles were making strained noised as they rolled over each other. Just as Kakashi had planned it, the only way to make it to the top without your muscles failing was to steadily supply them with chakra. In the end Naruto beat Sasuke to the top when he pulsed a large amount of chakra into his shoulder and back muscles to rise up the last ten feet landing on the top.

And there waiting for them was Kakashi with his orange book out and Sakura looking a little dirty and tired. Kakashi waved hello and congratulated them on making it up to the top of the mountain but then scratches the back of his head and tells a joke, "I actually didn't think you guys would take me serious and climb the mountain like that." This got the reaction he was looking for and he laughs quietly to himself as they yell and curse at him for being a bad teacher.

The jonin then closes his book putting it away behind him and then pulls up his head band to reveal his sharingan. "From here own out all of you activate your sharingan and leave them active the whole time we are training out here. Like I have said before, you each have a large amount of chakra to use so you have each been able to use your sharingan for long periods of time without much training. But the idea of keeping them active for days on end will allow your use of them to become second nature and build up new chakra specifically for your eyes. And after witnessing Sakura's special eye power during the prelims makes me think that there may be a unique power to awaken in both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes. Now lets begin with your first exercise."

Kakashi creates twelve Shadow Clones and each of them pull out shuriken. "The shadow clones have shadow shurikens that can be dispelled but can still cut you if your not careful. Your first bit of training is going to use your eyes to dodge these weapons as you use the landscape to run. Oh and take these and tie your arms behind your backs." Kakashi throws leather straps to each of them and they all begrudgingly tie themselves up.

For the next five hours the three teens were chased by Kakashi clones and used their eyes to dodge the shuriken. Kakashi would watch and then suddenly change training exercise's. Kakashi would make them each caste Genjutsu to duel him and each other. For hours they sent each other scary images and wrestled mentally making their minds feel the exhaustion. Another day passes by and they are made to each pump chakra into pieces of paper to learn what their chakra natures were. Sasuke had fire and lightning nature's. Naruto had wind and fire. Sakura had earth. The rest of that day Kakashi would send them off to practice a jutsu he made them copy with their sharingan. He would come back every hour and show them another jutsu and watch them perfectly copy it with their sharingan. In total they each learned twelve new jutsu for their chakra natures. But he left Sasuke with a jutsu that the teen ended up practicing through the night to try and master. Kakashi had taught Sasuke the Raikiri, and had trained himself to chakra exhaustion twice already.

When there was two days left before they needed to head back to the village Kakashi had gathered them all together to share dinner around the campfire. "We should talk a bit about what this tournament could mean for your futures. Before I came here I was pulled into a meeting with the village high council. They get usual requests from the Fire Daimyo for updates about you three but he expressed great interest in whether this team were going to be in the chunin exams. Any special power and ability that you three can show off in this tournament is exactly what the council wants from you. They believe as well as the Daimyo that your reputation as a resurrection of the sharingan will continue giving them an increase in political leverage. Apparently the Fire Daimyo got more out of a trade agreement with the Water Daimyo by just mentioning your names. They are all very excited to see you demonstrate your powers. But I also wanted to point out the fact that you three are becoming incredibly powerful. There may even come a time when your status in the ninja world equals to that of the Sannin. That being said, hold on for a minute. YOU KNOW, YOUR BLOODLUST IS SO STRONG THAT I CAN ALMOST SMELL IT! COME ON OUT!"

Everyone stood and turned when they heard the footsteps from around the rock. Gaara steps out of the shadows and stares into seven sharingan glowing red in the fire light. Then evil looking sand ninja held the gaze of one ninja there. "Naruto Uzumaki. When you look into my eyes, what do you see?"

For a second Naruto doesn't respond, but he snorts out a laugh and took on a challenging smile before saying, "I see the same look as are in mine. I see your desire to know how powerful you are by any means necessary. And I see your desire for bloody combat to prove once and for all who's the better of the two."

For the first time in a long time Gaara smiles genuinely. "I knew we understood each other. We are connected by the evil inside of us and the legacy of that powers struggle against each other. When we face off we will not be concerned about the gain of political strength for our villages or even for any glory other than being the one alive at the end of the fight."

With out another word Gaara turns his back on the group and begins to walk away. "Hold on a second!" Sasuke had stepped forward and had an angry expression on his face. "Your not allowed to kill Naruto, you would need to go through me first. I need him and his death for my own purpose. He has been my rival and the only one who is close to my equal. And more than anything, Naruto, you are cunning in a way I can respect. But I still demand that you pay for stealing from the Uchiha. And the end of our fight to the death will award each of us the prize we both desire."

Naruto had been staring at Sasuke and his smile got even bigger, he almost looked like a cat pleased about killing something. "Sure, i'll kill the little Tanuki here and then we will have our fight. But Sasuke, you know your gonna have to beat Sakura to get to me in the tournament. Do you got it in you to beat her down?"

And now here they were. While standing still and staring off into the dirty and broken arena Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all replayed those events in their heads. And all of them were thinking whether or not they were willing to kill each other in order to gain more power. Two of them were thinking yes.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE WERE GOING TO BEGIN THE SECOND ROUND OF FIGHTS. THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE NARUTO UZUMAKI OF THE LEAF AND GAARA OF THE SAND. CONTESTANTS PLEASE COME DOWN!"

Naruto smiles wide and a dangerous glint shines in his eyes when he looked back at Gaara who was also looking at him with a murderous smile. And almost like they both challenged to beat each other down to the arena they both move to use their teleportation jutsu.

The spectators were clapping and cheering and they witnessed one of Naruto's three pronged knives fly out to impact into the dirt just as a small tornado of sand began rematerializing Gaara. Naruto appeared in a flash and they both stood up at the same time locking eyes together.

"If you both are ready and there are no objections, BEGIN!" Genma jumps back to get some distance not wanting to be in between them thinking, _"There is a good chance that these two may end up either killing each other or may end up getting promoted to jonin after these fights."_

With a wicked laugh Gaara spreads his hands wide and swipes them forwards crossing them while a fountain of sand erupted out of his gourd and streaked forwards like two outstretched hands.

Naruto crouches down and pulls out a three point kunai and jumps forwards into the air lifting his right leg into chamber and then throws the kunai at Gaara. The sand nin could see the blade was off target so he ignored it instead to watch the sand close in on Naruto. Just as the flying blade was passing Gaara's ear Naruto started to kick at the air and disappeared in a flash of orange and reappears to send a side kick into Gaara's cheekbone.

The kick was so fast and hard that the impact made a cracking sound that echoed out in the arena. Naruto lands sliding in the dirt and he turns around to bark a laugh. Gaara was stunned by the sudden impact, he didn't even have his sand armor active yet so he felt the full impact of a kick for the first time.

Naruto didn't give him time to recover. He threw another three tip kunai straight into the air and then pulls out six more and starts running straight at Gaara. The red head turned looking furious while holding his cheek and throwing his arm around that had a surge of sand mimicking its aim. Naruto jumps into the air as the sand rushes under him and then he does a front flip with his feet pointed up into the sky, and disappears.

When he reappears he is next to the kunia he first threw that was falling back down to the ground above Gaara's head. Gaara looks up and sends sand above his head like an umbrella. Naruto smiles when this happens and extends his arms out and flicks the six knives between his fingers at Gaara aimed to fall beside and all around the sand nin.

In a flash Naruto disappears and creates a spinning light show as he flashes around Gaara kicking him on one side and then appearing almost simultaneously in six places punching and kicking the sand nin again and again. It lasts for another couple seconds before Naruto appears in another flash sliding backwards in the dirt

Gaara falls forwards and the sand catches him pushing him back to his feet as he coughs bast the blood dripping out of his nose. He wheezes in a breath of air and then growls out, "Sooo thaaats what my blood tastes like." Teal green eyes full of wrath turn on Naruto. "I saw in your earlier fight that you have the cloak, your not the only one!"

The gourd on Gaara's back melts and suurounds his torso and wrapping up to the top of his head. Naruto responds in kind and bubbling red chakra surrounds his skin taking a fox's shape with one tail. When Gaara's sand stops shifting his body appears to take on the sandy shape of one tail demon with the red Kanji for love still on his head.

"NOW NARUTO UZUMAKI, NOW WE GET TO SEE WHO IS STRONGER AND WHO'S DEMON IS STRONGER!" Gaara swings his massive clawed hand and sends dozens of sand shuriken flying at Naruto. With a roar Naruto pushes his chest forwards and blasted his chakra out in a raw wave of power making the sand fall apart as it was blasted back by the shock wave.

Gaara slams his clawed hand into the dirt and the ground quakes for a second and the surface turns to fine sand. A shift in the sand at Naruto's feet is all that alerts him of the hands of sand suddenly reaching for him out of the ground. Naruto had to touch the ground for a split second before springing off again from so many fast gripping hands of sand. Naruto jumps again into the air and looks down roaring out another pulse of pure chakra to crush the sand down.

When Naruto lands on the ground his hands go through fast signs and he leans back to spit out a stream of fire after yelling, "Dragon Flame Bombs!" Gaara squints his now golden eyes and swings his arms up in a cross and a domes wall of sand surrounds his body. When the fire hits the wall of sand Naruto keeps the flames blowing out until the sand melts fire red and cracks into glass as it falls. They keep this up for what feels like a minute before Naruto's sharingan showed him sand at his feet was twisting up into spinning cones coming for his body. With a twist he keeps blowing out fire as he turns around to blast the sand coming for him.

When the steam lifted Gaara melted the remainder of his sand shield he used to defend himself back down to the ground to see why his jutsu didn't work. The spinning cones had been melted and turned to glass in a flash of speed surrounding Naruto like he stood in the center of a glass scupture. But with a flick of Naruto's chakra tail the glass is destroyed and Naruto snorts out a laugh. "You know, I wonder just how strong that sand shield of yours is. I could try one of my Rasendama's on you. Or if you have something that is simular that you can fire at me then we could see which one is superior, or do you just wanna try tearing each other apart?!"

Gaara smiled evilly too, but inwardly he was a little worried. _"I have mothers wind bullet technique that comes from the deep sand within me. And only in the final possession can mother use the Bijuu Dama. That Rasendama looked like it was an intense jutsu, I don't know how the sand is going to respond to an attack that powerful. This is so exciting, facing an opponent that makes me this concerned for my survival. I HAVE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!"_

Gaara's outer shell bulges out looking more ball like and spikes stab out of his body. He hops into the air and the sand on the ground reaches up to connect to the spiked ball with a demons face. Then like a mace Gaara starts swinging towards Naruto at high speed grinding into the wall when he passes close by. Naruto disappears in a flash of orange and red on the other side of the battle field and sends his red chakra arm racing forwards to cut the cord of chakra attached to the swinging ball.

Gaara spins back to the ground rolling back into a four legged sand demon with claws, and just like Naruto it sends its clawed arm forwards to slash into Naruto's face. Naruto brings his other arm up and extends his burning chakra out to intercept the other hand. It looked like a mid air arm wrestling match and the pressure of the two "hands" making a electrical cackling sound.

Gaara starts laughing at Naruto as his arm starts pushing the leaf demon back, but suddenly Naruto's other extended chakra arm bursts out of the ground to send a glowing red fist under Gaara's jaw. Gaara gets lifted into the air and lets out a pained growl as Naruto sends three more extended chakra fists to punch him twice in the stomach and once in between the eyes. Gaara lands back on his feet giving his head one good shake before leaning back inhaling a big gust of wind making his stomach bulge out. When Gaara's head comes back down he yells out, "WIND BULLET," and fires a spinning ball of wind like a cannon at Naruto.

People in the crowd watching scream at the sight of the fast moving Wind Bullet, but people cheer when they see Naruto rematerialize behind the bullet letting it create a crater in the wall behind him.

"Hahaha, your just too slow with that body of yours." Naruto bends down and picks up the three pronged kunai he used to teleport forwards and continues saying, "Ive got plenty of these kunai all over the place now, so I can be anywhere almost at the same time instantly. So if you don't have anything else then let me finish this." Naruto throws the kunai into the air right above Gaara and prepares to flash away.

But a fast tendril of sand reaches up and snatches the kunai out of the air and whips it back down into the gaping maw of the sand tanuki's mouth.

Naruto sweat drops at this and gives Gaara a "I cant believe you just did that" look on his face. Gaara makes a swallowing sound and laughs before saying, "Lets see you use that one now!"

Naruto starts laughing and shaking his head and when their eyes meet again he says, "That had to be the dumbest thing you could have possibly done." In a flash of orange Naruto disappears.

Suddenly Gaara's sand demon body explodes in every direction with red chakra erupting outwards exposing Naruto grabbing a hold of Gaara's shirt with his feet on his ribs. When they land on the ground Naruto barks out a yell and stomps his feet hard onto Gaara's ribs. Everyone in the stadium heard the bones breaking.

Only two voices yell out concern for the sand ninja, and both Temari and a recovered Kankuro leaned over the metal railing in front of them to yell, "GAARA!"

When the sand all fell to the ground it stayed there not moving, and for a few moments its silent as people seemed to all hold their breath waiting to see what happened next. Then Gaara started screaming past choked coughs of blood. He lay there down at Naruto's feet coughing up blood and eyes wide rolling back and forth from the pain.

Up in the viewing deck Sasuke turns around and looks Sakura in the eyes and says, "Looks like our fight is going to be next, Sakura. I feel that I should warn you that I will stop at nothing to complete my goals."

Sakura looked back at Sasuke and said with the same sad eyes she has had since leaving the hospital, "You don't have to warn me. I know you, and I know that you wont stop at anything for your oh what was it you called it, ambition. I have no intention of getting in the way of what you want."

The air between them stayed tense and it seemed for a moment that both of them were going to say something else but pride made them both turn away to stare back at Naruto standing over Gaara.

Looking down at the boy who was going into shock from the pain he was not used to experiencing Naruto realized the truth about this boy, _"You are unworthy of me thinking of you as my equal. I mused at the idea of you being a demon trapped inside a human body just as I am, but no. You are just a little boy that felt the impossible weight and pain from the burden of being a jinchuriki. Just as always you vessels are misused and treated with the fear and hate that people associate with their tenants. Its too bad your finished so early and I didn't even get to use my full power. So disappointing. Ha, then again you are just the one tail after all."_

"THE WINNER IS NARUTO UZUMAKI." And the crowd goes wild.

As Naruto turns to walk away an Anbu lands next to Gaara's headplacing a tag over the screaming sand ninja's forehead. The Anbu starts going through hand signs but before he finish's a gust of wind whips past him towards Naruto.

With a deep inhale of that downwind Naruto's eyes light up. "KABUTO! I CAN SMELL YOU INSIDE THAT CLOAK AND MASK!" Narutos hands speed through hand signs and sends a wind shockwave at Kabuto sending him flying away from Gaara.

When Kabuto comes to a stop he takes off his mask and laughs at Naruto's furious expression. "Naruto, you are a surprising one. Remembering my scent from before is very clever of you."

"Cut the crap you dirty worm, what the hell are you doing here?!"

An explosion rocks the stands coming from the Kage viewing deck and soon more explosions can be heard all throughout the village.

"Hahahaha, why Naruto I am here to start the invasion of the Leaf!"

There the chunin exams are done and the invasion is under way. We got Orochimaru vs. the Third Hokage, Gaara posing a threat inside the village, Sasuke is rearing for a fight with Naruto, and as chaos breaks out inside the leaf how is Naruto going to act. Will the fires that ultimately burn down the leaf village be helped along by Naruto. Tune in next time for chapter 18: Battle for the Leaf.


	19. Chapter 18 Ivasion of the Leaf

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

Chapter 18:Battle for the Leaf

Explosions rock the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves strong enough to crack the ground. Sounds of trees breaking and concrete splitting can be heard between the screams of villagers as some blasts destroy buildings or reveal giant summoning snakes rising out of the smoke. It was pure chaos.

In a ninja village people were drilled in what to do in the case of an emergency. Even now as some villagers were being eaten by huge snakes and others were killed by the first waves of invading ninja, most of the populace was being herded into evacuation sites. Leaf ninja were trained to protect the civilians before engaging the enemy and they were performing their duty well.

But the ninja back in the Chunin Exams Tournament arena didn't have the luxury of ignoring a ninja battle.

Up in the stands people were screaming and running in every direction while ninja fought amongst them. A few innocent people got a kunai in the heart or throat as they ran between fighting ninja for the exit. The sounds of metal clanging loudly was mixed in with the screaming making the whole arena turn to confused panic.

The only other sound that could be heard over the chaos was the roar of Kurama Naruto who was sending his rage verbally at Kabuto. "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, MEAT SACK!"

Kabuto stands up out of his low crouch and takes his stolen Anbu mask off to reveal his sinister spectacled face. "You know Naruto, there is something poetic about the way you speak. I would love to spend time sending insults back and forth between us just to see what new filth excretes from you. But, I've got work to do," as Kabuto speaks he snaps out a kunai holding it low before he finishes saying, "and your in the way!"

Kabuto leans forward to take a rushed step into a sprint and Naruto smiles as he reaches for his recently scarred sword sealed at his waist. But before either of them could finish what they started they stop still when Kakashi suddenly arrives between them in a blur of speed.

Naruto was about to run right around Kakashi when the jonin held his left arm out wide to block him and say, "NARUTO STOP! He's mine. Kabuto and I have some unfinished business, so stay out of it."

Naruto stops running with a slide in the sand and in the next moment before he can complain and argue with the jonin Sasuke and Sakura landed on both sides of him. Kakashi was still facing Kabuto but he could sense his students behind him so he called out loud enough for all three members of Team Sharingan to hear.

"Listen to me carefully because these are your orders! Konoha is under siege and genin ninja are normally ordered to help with the evacuation of villagers. But, I have great confidence in you three. Instead you are to go out and take the fight to the enemy. Each of you have been taught powerful jutsu which can be used on a wide scale, any ninja that cross you three will be sorry. After today, if we and the village survive this that is, I am sure you three will be recognized as Chunin. But for now I need you to work as the team you've trained to become, and fight!"

As the three teens listened, personal thoughts and ambitions ran through their heads. They were so distracted that none of them noticed the slight sound of sand moving.

Behind Naruto was a slowly standing Gaara who was wheezing pained breaths past his broken ribs. The sand had collected around him and had hardened on his torso to hold his bones in place as his demons chakra circulated through him to heal the damage. But Gaara wasn't thinking of healing, he was thinking of the only thing he knew of that relieved his pain and turned his emotions to joy; BLOOD!

So the sand moved slowly and silently gathering at the base of Gaara's spine and condensed into the demons spiky looking tail. The tip of the tail was the last bit to compress into its shape and Gaara sent his will into the sand making it turn into the barb of a scorpions tail aimed for Naruto's back.

None of team S saw this with their backs turned except for Kabuto who was still staring down the leaf nin. Smirking arrogantly Kabuto launches himself forwards to attack Kakashi knowing that his actions would continue to distract the leaf ninja and allow Gaara to take out the Leaf's Jinchuriki.

Gaara jumps forwards to strike.

There were seconds left before the ninja made contact and Gaara couldn't help from crying out when he could see there was nothing Naruto could do to defend himself. "LET ME FEEL ALIVE!"

The tail shot forwards and shudders from the impact and makes blood fly out where the tip of his sand scorpions tail pierced through to the other side. Gaara had aimed for Naruto's heart and he struck the intended organ, but not who he had intended.

In those last few moments time slowed to a crawl. When the members of Team S heard Gaara's yell they had enough time to turn their heads and see the insane looking boy's attack come at Naruto. Their sharingan could see and comprehend the attack and allow them to start planning to dodge then attack in return. But Gaara was moving too fast for Naruto to react in time and all four of them knew it. All four knew the attack aimed for Naruto would hit him and four sets of eyes widen in fear of that knowledge.

But things in the ninja world don't always go the way that is expected, and to prove that Hinata appeared suddenly in a dark blue flash between Naruto and Gaara. When the curved scorpion barb struck, it stabbed into the girls back straight through the heart spraying Naruto with the girls blood.

When time sped back up to its normal pace Sakura screamed out Hinata's name as Sasuke sent shuriken tagged with explosive notes at Gaara's sand sending the damaged nin flying backwards with a trial of smoke following him. Naruto has enough time to spin around and catch Hinata in his arms when Gaara's tail pulls out of her as he is sent flying. When the red head comes to a stop he doesn't get up again as he lay there unconscious. Sasuke and Sakura were about to rush forwards and finish Gaara off once and for all, but before they could Temari and Kankuro land in their way with battle fan and new puppet at the ready.

Hinata coughed out blood and wheezed sounding like she was in allot of pain. Naruto stared into her eyes as life began fading out of her gaze. He was trying to form words as emotions and adrenaline coursed through his system like wildfire, but he couldn't. His throat had constricted to the point of only letting small little whines out as he stared at the dying girl. When her eyes shifted up they stopped when she connected her gaze with Naruto's and she lifted a hand to caress his cheek as she smiled one last time.

Then she went limp.

Naruto had fallen to his knees holding Hinata in his arms staring into her eyes as she wheezed out her last breath . His mind was screaming to him that this wasn't real somehow, but all fantasy and delusion clears away when her lavender-white Byakugan dormant eyes faded and turned all white. When she lay in his arms not moving Naruto listened intently for her heart beat but heard nothing, that was when he found his voice again.

"no..."it was so quiet it was just barely a whisper, but his voice got louder with each word after that, "no...no...no..No..No, No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO, _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

The ground beneath Naruto's feet explodes outwards picking up a gust of wind as his demon chakra pulses out in a self contained red inferno of power. When the demon chakra pulses out of him again his one tial cloak grew two more tails.

Kakashi and Kabuto had both stopped fighting to look out of the corner of their eyes back at the screaming blonde. Even Sasuke and Sakura who were staring down Temari and the newly healed Kankuro looked over their shoulders at Naruto who appeared to be on fire with demon chakra.

Temari and Kankuro both share a look and then stare down at their little brother Gaara who was passed out laying in a puddle of sand. They didn't need to exchange words when they looked back into each others eyes, instead they just nod and grab Gaara under his shoulders to jump away out of the arena to escape. They both shared the same thought when they looked into each others eyes, _"He almost killed Gaara, there's no way we can win here!"_

So they ran as fast as they could from the only person to ever harm their brother and the only person who could scare them more.

Sasuke and Sakura watched the sand team running away and Sasuke turns to Naruto who was still blazing with chakra and yells, "NARUTO, COME ON! THE SAND TEAM IS GETTING AWAY! LETS GO KILL THEM AND CARRY OUT OUR MISSION!"

Naruto wasn't listening, he was having an internal conversation that was more of an argument. Deep down inside of him Naruto crouched down holding Hinata just as he was now but with the giant golden bars beside his two "tenants" who were holding hands looking down at the two teens.

Kurama Naruto was thinking on his options and the spirit of the fourth Hokage could feel those thoughts. "You have to choose now Kurama. We have given you the power to accomplish what you ask, but first you must do what I ask."

Naruto makes up his mind and in the real world ignores Sasuke calling out to him and stands up letting Hinata fall to the ground. He then slaps his palms together and goes through hand signs both Sasuke and Sakura could recognize which made them raise an eyebrow in confusion and think at the same time, _"Thats the summoning jutsu. But he refused to sign Kakashi's scroll with the rest of us!"_

When Naruto's hands finish making signs the two tails of demon chakra he grew seems to pull upwards into his right hand before he slams that palm down on the ground yelling, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A huge cloud of smoke blocks everyones view for a few seconds but someone jumps upwards out of the smoke like a rocket being shot into the stratosphere. When the smoke disappears Naruto and Hinata are nowhere to be seen and Sasuke yells out, "OH THATS JUST GREAT NARUTO, BAILING ON US AGAIN!"

"SASUKE, SAKURA!" Kakashi gets their attention yelling between exchanged kunai strikes with Kabuto, "New mission. Track down Naruto and then capture or kill the sand team. Gaara is like Naruto and is carrying a demon who's power could destroy this village. Who knows what that boy will do during this chaos, now Im counting on you three to take him out."

Sasuke growls out his annoyance and looks over to Sakura who nods and bites her thumb then wipes a red streak of blood across her palm at the same time he does. Together they go through hand signs and simultaneously slam their palms down yelling, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A cloud of smoke billows around them, and when it disappears Sasuke and Sakura are surrounded by eight ninja dogs who sniffed at them and barked their greetings. On top of the big bulldog's head was the Pug Pakkun who spoke up saying, "Well if it isn't our packs two new pups. Now, just as was commanded, eight ninja hounds at your service."

Sakura stepped forwards and scratched the little talking dog behind the ear before saying, "We need your help to find Naruto's scent and take us where he is."

Sasuke steps forwards and crouches down to scoop up the different colored sand at his feet and hold it up for the dogs to sniff. "And we need you to find the source of the smell on this sand. He is a ninja from Suna and we need to track him down."

The dogs started sniffing at the air and ground before growling out. Pakkun was doing the same and he says, "It smells like war here. I am assuming the village is under attack and as for Naruto..." Outside the village walls a bright red light started to shine out and grew brighter by the second before fading out to nothing again. Pakkun and everyone had turned to look when they saw the light and the dog says, "Well, I'll venture a guess where we should start looking."

Sasuke and Sakura share a look then nod to each other and yell, "SCATTER!", just before all of them jump away in a blur of speed.

The sounds of combat could now be heard around the village. Squads of ninja and Anbu were rushing between fights to try and save the villagers and their homes. Four Anbu black ops nin were hidden in reserve under the Hokage viewing deck and jumped out of their hidding places to assist their kage. But once they reached the roof of the building they encountered a problem.

There was a large square barrier in the way and one ninja who didn't stop in time discovered how deadly it was when he burst into intense flames after touching it. Inside the barrier they could see the four ninja at each corner projecting the barrier that kept the Hokage trapped without back up. Then they all watched as the apparent Kazekage tore off his disguise and revealed himself to be the S class criminal Orochimaru. The Anbu could do nothing but watch in horror as the number one threat to the village smiled evilly at their leader and began to openly mock him.

"Well then Sarutobi sensei, we finally get to settle this old score. And a good thing I did it so soon otherwise old age may have made it impossible for you to make this a challenge for me." Orochimaru drops the stolen kage's hat and starts laughing while licking his lips.

The Hokage smiled back as he too ripped off his robes to reveal his fighting gear and helmet already in place. "Orochimaru! It seems you never learned one of the first lessons I taught you. Overconfidence can betray a strong ninja into being weak for a moment, and a moment is all a ninja needs."

Orochimaru chuckles until his laugh becomes a loud cackle. "Oh Sarutobi sensei, your too much. Even now your trying to play the professor. But I didn't come here to learn a lesson, school's out after all. I came here because I wanted the chance to fight a Hokage and show him the destruction of his village just before the end."

Outside the barrier the Anbu try to swallow down their fear as they try to think of anyone who could defeat one of the legendary Sannin. And as if the heavens answered their prayers the sound of someone falling through the air above them caught their attention. They tensed for a fight but waited to see what this new comer would do when he landed.

When the ninja hit the roof hard his feet broke the tiles in a loud crash making everyone present look in his direction. The Anbu were shocked speechless when they looked up at tall blonde ninja. They didn't need to guess who he was since the white robe he wore had the kanji "fourth Hokage" written down the back.

Orochimaru and Sarutobi both look dumbfounded over at the man they had both known when he was alive. "Orochimaru san! You really should be careful what you wish for."

Running across the rooftops were Sasuke, Sakura and Pakkun. They stop only when running into other ninja to fight and kill them before continuing running towards the red glow they saw earlier. They sent the fastest dogs ahead to search for their teammate and their target.

After jumping off the edge of one roof they traveled through the air looking down at the mayhem around them, and see Shikamaru laying on his back on the next rooftop. All three of them land in front of him and Sakura is the first to yell out.

"SHIKAMARU! YOU LAZY ASS, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU. YOUR JUST LAYING HERE INSTEAD OF HELPING THE VILLAGE?! YOUR SCUM!"

The lazy boy doesn't even lift his head to respond, "Whatever Sakura. I just got done fighting and it would be such a drag to have to do it again so soon. If the village is saved its not going to be because I was able to hold someone from moving for a minute with my shadow. So if im not going to make a difference then I'll just wait here watching clouds. See ya."

Sasuke wasn't in a very good mood to begin with, and Shikamaru's words were enough for him to lose his normal cool. The raven haired boy steps forwards and punches Shikamaru in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him. When the lazy teen arch's his back and holds his stomach in pain Sasuke reaches forwards and grabs Shikamaru's ponytail lifting him up on his feet.

"Listen to me Nara! I don't know how a sloth like you ever became a ninja but you are a Leaf shinobi and our village is being attacked and destroyed. Don't you have any pride in yourself, in your clan?! Turning your back on your family and the village is the worst thing you could do in my presence. Now your coming with us to help with our mission and if you say no then I will kill you right here for treason!"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and stared into Sasuke's almost as if he was rising to the challenge, but then his personality shone through when he rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, but what a drag man."

Sasuke let go of Shikamaru's pineapple like ponytail and walks past Sakura who was shaking her head at the both of them. "Lets go boys."

They took off running again and made their way to the west gate that led to the outskirts of the village where they saw the red light. There were sounds of fighting going on at the gate so they slowed down to stay hidden as they peered around the corner.

There were two leaf ninja fighting off three squads of sound ninja who had them surrounded. They were doing well despite being outnumbered, but the sound ninja surged forwards as one force to overpower the two. They were about to die and the look on their faces said they knew it too.

Then one of the sound ninja yells out, "GET THEM," and the large circle of ninja start yelling as they prepare to drive their blades forward. But, all of them stop mid step suddenly like they were hit with a paralysis jutsu and some yell out questions like, "whats going on?!"

Shikamaru stands up holding his hands in the sign for his Shadow possession jutsu, "Sorry guys. Were in a hurry so we dont have time to explain how were about to kill you."

The ninja all look up with their eyes at Shikamaru and they see Sasuke jump into a front flip off the second story building they were on going through the last hand sign for his jutsu. When his feet slammed into the ground he is in a deep stance holding his right wrist with his left hand while glaring at the sound nin.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" It was over in a flash but Sakura's sharingan could see Sasuke rushing forwards around the circle of enemy ninja and pushing his jutsu through the torso's of all nine sound ninja. To Shikamaru it was like seeing Sasuke disappear into a halo of blue white was gone as fast as it appeared.

Both Leaf ninja's eyes were wide as they watched the ninja who were about to kill them fall over dead, even a few of them fell over in two pieces. When all the bodies fell their eyes turned to Sasuke who was still holding the deep stance of a sprinter as the dancing lighting faded from his right hand. Sasuke stands up after looking the ninja in the eyes when they bowed their thanks to him and he calls out over his shoulder. "Come on, we cant waste anymore time!"

Once again Sasuke was leading the way with Pakkun running besides him. When the four of them were outside the village Pakkun sniffed at the air and barks, "This way."

They turn right after the small dog and ran along side of the huge outer wall that shook every once and awhile from another explosion inside the village. Following the ninja dog they jump down onto a small dirt path and continue to run ninja style until they hear a crashing sound and an "OOF," from Shikamaru. When Sasuke and Sakura turn around they look down at Shikamaru holding his head looking dazed sitting on his but in front of a tree.

Sakura is the first to ask, "Shikamaru, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, I was running like a normal person does and the air turns solid in front of me. I feel like I hit a tree." He stands up and continues to rub the welt that was growing on his forehead. But he turns his eyes on Sakura and gives her a questioning look when he see's the confused expression on her face.

Sakura reaches out with her left hand and pats the tree trunk, "You mean you didn't see this big tree right here?!"

Shikamaru looks at Sakura's hand and reaches blindly forwards until his palm makes contact. "I can feel it, but I cant see it."

Sasuke walks up and puts a hand on Sakura's shoulder and points up. She follows his gaze and her sharingan eyes can see the glowing seal on the tree high up hidden by the leaves. "A genjutsu trap." Sakura turns her head and can see seals glowing on more tree's and a few rocks throughout the forest leading them in the direction they needed to go to find Naruto. "It looks like there are more in our way. So Shikamaru you stay here while we get Naruto, and shout out a warning if you see anything out of the ordinary. Sasuke and I can see the traps with our sharingan, right...Sasu-ke."

She turned her head back to look Sasuke in the eye and found that he was staring at her. When she said his name they both became intensely aware that he hadn't taken his hand off of her shoulder. He moved his hand off slowly at first but his body language became rigid again as he broke eye contact and walked away back towards the path.

"Yeah, I'll stay here and relax so that I can build up more chakra. Besides it looks like you two need to talk anyway." Shikamaru waves her off and sits down with a heavy sigh and looks up at the clouds.

Sakura took off at the pace of a light jog to catch up with Sasuke while Pakkun ran ahead to sniff around. While they navigated around the maze of seals the two teens were wondering where this path was taking them. But Shikamaru's last words were working through both of their minds.

They did want to talk to each other, but neither one of them wanted to be the first to bring up the tense feelings between them. For Sasuke it was a matter of pride, and for Sakura it was fear. But Sasuke got over his pride when Sakura warned him for a second time that he missed a jutsu trap he still couldn't see with his only two tomeo sharingan and he snapped out, "Fine, if your eyes are so much better then you take the lead!"

"Better? My eyes are not better than yours Sasuke! Their just different."

"YES THEY ARE BETTER, your eyes already have new jutsu that I cant use. Your eyes are already evolved on a level that I need to...WHERE ARE YOU GOING? DONT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME GIRL!"

Sakura had turned away after hearing the anger in his voice and she continued walking on the path so that he wouldn't see her struggle against tears. But he was feeling hot in the head now and he didn't want to stop arguing with the girl who stole the power he craves, so he catches up to her and grabs her arm. When he pulls her around she turns and they lock eyes again.

"I GET IT ALRIGHT!" She tries to pull her arm away but his hand is as steely as his gaze. "WHAT, ARE YOU GOING TO DO IT HERE AND NOW?! ARE YOU READY TO KILL ME?!

Sasuke was so shocked he let go of her arm and she took three fast steps back putting her hands up defensively. He shook his head once to try and clear his confusion and he asks, "Sakura. What are you talking about?!"

"I understand what happened to me Sasuke, I know about the Mangekyou Sharingan. I learned first hand that you need to kill a precious person in order to unlock the secret power in these eyes. And I..I know that you and I got closer during the forest of death and seeing the way you now look at me ever since training with Kakashi I can tell how you feel. I can tell that you resent me for having this power over you and that you want to have it too. I can tell that your thinking...thinking of killing me for this power."

Sakura got more and more upset as she spoke and tears were openly falling by the time she was done. Sasuke had a reserved look on his face as he contemplated her words. But resolve returned to his eyes and he walked forwards to close the distance between them.

Sakura saw this and tensed to prepare to defend herself. But Sasuke didn't raise his arms to prepare for an attack or defense, he just stood inside Sakura's personal space until he could grab her waist with his hands. Her sharingan eyes go wide and surprise makes them twist closed making her red eyes turn back into their normal green.

"S-Sasuke?!" The fear and wanting in her voice was too much for his hormonal teen brain to handle and closed the distance between them to lock lips with her. Sakura didn't realize how stressed out she was about the tension between them for the last half month until now. When she had seen Sasuke on chakra mountain she was expecting him to act like her boyfriend and want to spend time with her. But he turned out to be entirely cold and indifferent to her during that time and even sent her dirty looks when he stared into her sharingan. All of those feelings compounded on top of her and she felt more worthless then she ever had before. But their kiss was just as passionate as their first and it was helping to alleviate the heavy feeling she had pressing down on her heart.

When they finally separated they were breathing hard from the lack of oxygen. Sasuke then pulled out a kunai.

Sakura saw this and went rigid with fear. Her eyes followed the knife as it rose up and she started saying her goodbyes to the world and berating herself for letting Sasuke fool her so bad. Sasuke moves the knife in between them and surprises Sakura even more when he pulls the blade across his palm drawing blood.

Her eyes go even wider if that was possible and Sasuke grabs her hand interlocking their fingers tight enough for her to feel his blood spread across her palm.

"Sakura, I...I love you!" To the girl, those words were powerful enough to bring reality breaking around her like glass to leave Sasuke and her as the sole occupants of a white void. "Its just that its been difficult to see you achieve one of my goals, and to be honest I did believe that you were going to be the one I would have to kill to gain that power. I have to have power in order to defeat my brother and it was killing me inside to think of murdering you. But Kakashi came to me during the training and told me he knew what I was thinking. He told me that if I made the mistake of killing you I would discover you are not the most important person to me. Its...its Itachi! As much as I may love you and want to be with you someday it is not what is foremost in my mind. I cannot live as anything other than an avenger right now. Until Itachi is dead I will always feel the weight of my murdered family on my shoulders. I will never get over the pain of losing them until I have made Itachi pay for what he did to our clan. Kakashi told me this, and I feel it is the truth. So no Sakura, I am not going to kill you to gain new power."

He squeezes her hand harder making his blood drip between their palms, "But listen to me Sakura. If you can wait and for now continue our lives as shinobi so that I may be ready to face my brother one day, then I plan on resurrecting my clan with you Sakura. I will make you my wife if you can suffer with me through my revenge. I promise."

Sakura's tears had stopped awhile ago and were drying on her face. She wasn't really sure how to think about being told she wasn't the most important part of Sasuke's life. She still hated hearing him say that revenge was more important than anyone or anything else. But she realized that Sasuke had pretty much just proposed marriage to her and was staying silent because he was waiting for an answer. Her thoughts race over a million miles per hour as the pro's and con's of her feelings for him race by. But in the end her answer was simple.

She leans in to kiss him once more before saying in a whisper, "Yes Uchiha san, I can wait for you."

They shared a long look between them before Sasuke nods to her and they both go back to thinking like ninja's. They traverse the last of the jutsu seal traps and come out of the forest into a clearing that had a path leading to a mansion big enough to be classified as a clan house. And above the front door there was a plaque that read "Uzumaki."

Sakura lifts an eyebrow and turns to Sasuke to ask, "Did you know Naruto had a clan home? Ive never heard of an Uzumaki clan in the leaf, have you?" Sasuke just shook his head no at her question and followed Pakkun up to the front door. He watched the little ninja dog sniffing back and forth at the ground and at the air. "What is it Pakkun? Is Naruto here?"

The dog tilts its head up and sniffs again before he replies. "No, not anymore. According to the scent im picking up he arrived here using a teleportation jutsu and then ran out this door teleported again. The scents trail leads to the forest, but its hard to pick up since he's probably only touching a tree or the ground once and awhile between "jumps." But its strange, the scent of him I followed here seems to have split up. I can smell Naruto heading to the forest but he left something covered in his scent here that also smells like lavender perfume."

Pakkun walks up to the still open door and tries to cross the threshold into the house, only to be blasted away by an invisible force. Sasuke and Sakura watch the dog flip in the air and land on all four paws shaking its head to get the stars out of his eyes. When Sasuke turns back to look at the door his sharingan can see the glowing seals on the frame that were burning bright but fading like they were powering down. When he stepped forwards to get a better look the seals glowed brighter the closer he got. "More of these damned seals. I wonder if Naruto put these here on purpose to mess with us, that would be so like him."

Sakura stepped up next to him and examined the seals too, "I don't think so Sasuke. After all he didn't tell us about this house and it looks like its been here a long time. So if these seals are to keep any body from entering then they must only allow family access."

Sakura gets a curious look on her face and Sasuke frowns at her before asking. "What are you thinking?"

She looks at him and lifts up her hand that was still covered in his blood from their vows to each other and reaches her palm towards the glowing seal. The closer her bloody palm got to the seal the dimmer the light became. With a snort of a laugh she boldly steps forwards into the house not affected by the repelling jutsu.

Sasuke looks at her in amazement and steps forwards into the house after her. He doesn't go flying back and then it clicks in his head, "The Bloodline stealer jutsu. I remember Kakashi saying that we all shared some DNA ,but I didn't think it would go this far. These seals recognize us as Uzumaki clan members, im not sure I like that."

Sakura was about to say something but a groan coming from down the hall catches both of their attentions. They move quickly down the hall and slide open the master bedroom finding two women on the bed. One of them was Hinata, who was lying with her head on a pillow while the other older woman sitting next to her slowly moving glowing green hands over the young girls chest.

The other woman was at least in her twenties and had long bright red hair and didn't appear to be wearing a ninja head band that would have easily given a clue to her allegiances. She didn't even move like she was surprised by the new visitors or even interested in them enough to stop what she was doing.

Sasuke took a bold step forwards and said, "Identify yourself!"

Without looking away from what she was doing the red headed woman answered, "My name is Kushina, and this is my house that you barged into chibi Uchiha."

Sasuke clenched his fists and was about to start yelling at the strange woman but Sakura stepped up and placed a calming hand on his back. "Were both very sorry for coming in uninvited but we never heard of another Uzumaki in the village so we weren't expecting anybody living here. Have you seen Naruto, and what are you doing to Hinata's body? She is dead, right?!"

The green light around Kushina's hands started dimming until she lifted her hands up to reveal healed pink skin where there was a gaping hole earlier. "Naruto was here earlier. He teleported in and placed Hinata here in his bed. She was physically dead but a human who recently died still has a thread connecting their soul to their bodies for a little while. So long as someone can revive a person who has the will and something to live for they can come back."

As if to prove her words were true Hinata showed a sign of life when she groaned again just as she did when Sasuke and Sakura were first alerted to someone's presence in the house.

Both Sasuke and Sakura stared in amazement and the pink haired girl couldn't hold in her excitement anymore. "You saved her life, thats amazing! How did you do it?!"

Kushina smiled warmly at the girls enthusiasm but shook her head, "No, it was Naruto who saved her." She waited until both teens had the same questioning look on their faces before she laughed quickly and explained. "When Naruto brought her here he only had one option available to save her life. He needed to force life energy into her body and heal her wound fast enough to literally beat death. And the only way he could do that is with the same jutsu he used on all of you which has allowed you the ability to gain access to Naruto's family home."

Sasuke blinked and Sakura covered her mouth and gasped. Sasuke spoke up and asked, "He used the Bloodline Stealer Jutsu, didn't he?! That way he could share his healing ability with her just as he shared it with us?!"

Kushina nodded and said to both of them, "That jutsu is forbidden for a very good reason. When you activate it whomever is caught in it shares their life force energy. Thats why its so painful to go through. It literally takes the life out of you and shares it with anybody in the jutsu's array. He was able to give his life to her in order to literally jump start her body bringing her soul back to this plane of existence. She now has the same healing ability as Naruto does, and with that it was easy for me to heal her wound the rest of the way. Although, I am more than relieved that this young girl is still alive and that Naruto was willing to go through so much pain in order to revive her, but he left to go fight Gaara. In his current condition he really shouldn't be moving around right now. He not only shared his life force but gave up more than half his chakra and now he is hunting the sand jinchuriki."

Sasuke and Sakura share a look then, and Kushina continues. "As you know Naruto is headstrong and he doesn't listen to advice very often. He ignored my advice to stay and rest so that his body can heal to the adjustments made to his physiology. But he was very angry and wants to kill Gaara for what he did to her. So I need you two to hurry and find him, help him achieve victory. He needs and wants you two very much. I can tell you both since I know him so well that he values you two more than almost anyone else in this whole world. You have proven yourselves by treating him as your equal. He respects the amount of dedication and spirit in both of you since your passions remind him of his own. Now please go and hurry, please save him from doing something stupid!"

The ground shakes just a little from a distant explosion in the village which reminds Sasuke and Sakura that their home is currently under attack and they had a vital mission that could save or destroy their home. And now they had a teammate who was going after their target at half strength by himself.

Sasuke turns to walk out the bedroom door and Sakura bows to Kushina, "Thank you for the intel. And it was a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki san." Then Sakura runs after Sasuke out of the house and into the trees leaving Kushina smiling warmly down on Hinata while she kept an eye on her.

"He calls you little squirrel, does he Hinata? Well after today the leaf village is going to have one more fox ninja, so we'll have to think of a new nickname for you."

Sasuke and Sakura were rushing through the trees following Pakkun who heard a howl from another one of their dog summons alerting them that he found the scent they were looking for. Both teens were deep in thought about the fights to come and both were thinking on Naruto's chances. Then as they ran a thought went through Sakura's mind which made her ask out loud. "Wait a minute! Sasuke, when he used the Bloodline Stealer jutsu on you it was to copy your Sharingan right? So whats going to happen to his Sharingan now that he mixed it with Hinata's Byakugan. What kind of Dojutsu would that be?"

Sasuke grit his teeth but didn't look back at Sakura when he said, "Ive heard it said in rumors that my family was distantly related to the Hyuga, and that at one point our dojutsu were the same. But thats all its been, rumors."

Pakkun sniffs at the air and turns his head back to say, "We better pick up the pace kids. I can smell blood ahead where Naruto's scent is coming from. He may be in a battle already, so lets go!" They all pick up the pace and move further away from the sounds of explosions in their home.

Back on the roof of the Chunin exams stadium Orochimaru finally got over his shock and spoke loud enough for all to hear. "Minato the Fourth Hokage, is that really you?! Well this is a premature surprise. And here I was certain you were dead. I even had a subordinate steal some of your remains for a jutsu I planned on using today. So how did you do it, who brought you back to life."

The Fourth Hokage stepped forwards and made a few hand signs before placing a palm just above the rippling surface of the barrier that the sound four were maintaining. Then glowing seals spread out from under his hand forming complex patterns with two circles of kanji, one circle was under his palm and the other right above it. "Orochimaru san, tell me why your here!"

The snake Sannin crossed his arms and looked up into the corner of his eyes as if in contemplation while he licked his lips before saying, "Well I would have thought that your question would be easy to answer just by looking around your precious village. But if your waiting to hear it from my own lips then I am here to crush the Leaf village and wipe it off the face of this world."

Minato's eyes turn steely and he raises his other hand with his index fingers out straight, "Then you will have to go through two Hokages to do it, HAH!" With his cry he touches his palm to the glowing circle he created on the surface of the barrier and it begins to spread glowing kanji out to each corner to connect and spread out across the rest of the glowing walls. The four sound ninja holding the barrier in place looked up nervously at the blue white seals that formed triangles and circles around them.

Minato then turns his palm and the circles turn with him spreading more kanji out creating the glowing outline of a massive door in front of the resurrected Hokage. Then to everyones shock the blonde Kage spreads his arms wide and the barrier opens wide just like the great gates around the leaf village wall.

"Stay here!" Was all the Anbu heard before the Fourth Hokage moved in a flash to appear next to the Third Hokage. As soon as he went through the giant chakra doors they slammed shut again leaving the Anbu outside the barrier still unable to do anything but watch.

The Third Hokage looks suspiciously out of the corner of his eyes at Fourth standing next to him looking the same as the day he died. "The leaves swirl in the meadow..."

The Minato doesn't take his eyes off of the enraged looking Orochimaru as he completes the secret code, "But they cannot dance until they catch the will of fire."

The third Hokage relaxes a little and returns his full attention back on Orochimaru but says to the man at his left, "I must admit that I am happier than I have been in awhile to see you Minato, especially right now. Though I am grateful for the help I would think your concern would be out in the village rather than with me."

"Orochimaru is the cause of all this and if left alive could cause more trouble for the village. Besides, I have faith in our ninja to defend our home just as you do. And now Orochimaru, we will end your threat to Konoha once and for all."

The snake Sannin starts laughing maniacally and grabs his stomach like he was feeling the strain from his laughter. "You poor fools, your now trapped in here with your predecessor and are about to die, again!"

Minato just chuckles lightly at this making Orochimaru raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Take a look at your barrier and how much difficulty your subordinates are having right now." Orochimaru did look up, left, right, and behind him and saw Minato's seals were still glowing across the barrier. Also, each member of the sound four were sending him looks of distress as the strain was making their limbs start to shake.

Minato's words make Orochimaru's head snap back around to hiss at him, "My seals have given control of your barrier to me and your ninja have no choice but to stand there paralyzed supplying chakra to the jutsu. So it looks like its you who is trapped in here with us. Two Hokage vs. a ninja who couldn't stomach his pride after being passed up for our position. The way you use your people is proof that you could never be Hokage. Ready Sarutobi?!"

"READY, MINATO!"

Both Kage go through hand signs at blinding speed. The Fourth pulls out Shuriken and creates hundreds of spinning blades calling out, "SHADOW SHURIKEN JUTSU!" And the third finishes his signs a half a second after yelling out, "DRAGON FLAME BOMBS," making the spinning blades catch fire and propel faster forwards.

Orochimaru saw this coming and he smiles and says, "Is that all you two can come up with," before crossing his arms and sending an air shockwave out around his body. The blades all go flying in different directions and Orochimaru about to gloat some more when a kunai with a curious looking seal on a piece of paper tied to the end embeds into the roof tile at his feet. The Sannin expects it to explode but the tag starts glowing instead.

Time seems to slow to a crawl and golden slitted eyes narrow as Orochimaru tries to read what kind of seal the tag was. His eyes then widen in fear when he translates the seals affect as a powerful magnetic force, and the large Kanji seal in the center said PULL. Looking up again Orochimaru can see the weapons he just sent flying away coming back again even faster.

The Sannin knew that another air shockwave wouldn't be strong enough to counter the magnetic energy so he smiles as he forms his chakra for the jutsu he was planning on using all along. "SUMMONING JUTSU, EDO TENSEI!"

When Orochimaru slams his palms down into the ground two coffins rise out of the roof tiles blocking the returning shuriken. Orochimaru stands up between the two wooden coffins and laughs unrestrained at the look of surprise and concern on the Third and Fourth Hokage's faces. "Its really interesting that this fight has turned out the way it has."

The lids to the coffins fall forwards and reveal the First and Second Hokages inside. They move and take a couple off balance steps forwards drawing gasps of surprise from the Anbu still watching from outside the barrier. "Now we have two Hokage vs. two Hokage. Minato, my original plan was to summon you as well and use you to kill the Third, but seeing you here obviously means your soul cannot be summoned again. Which reminds me fourth Hokage, tell me how it is that your here. Is there someone else who knows the Impure world Resurrection Jutsu like me?"

Before Minato could answer the first Hokage leans his head up and says, "A Fourth Hokage?! And you old man, is it really you Sarutobi?"

The Second Hokage wearing the blue armor steps forwards to stand next to his brother as he crosses his arms. "Of course its Sarutobi. And as for the Edo Tensei, it is obvious that we were resurrected with my jutsu. And our summoner seems to think that this Fourth Hokage is dead, but he has not returned to this world the same way as us."

"Thats enough reminiscing for now." Orochimaru steps behind the two summoned Hokage's and drives two kunai with special seal tags attached into their heads with a sickening squelch. "Now that their personalities are held in check we are ready to begin."

Just before Orochimaru pulses his will into his chakra that was controlling the two dead Kage, the First Hokage says very sullenly, "In this world there is always war." And without another word they charge forward with an intent to kill that was not their own.

Tears began pooling at the edges of the Third Hokage's eyes as he watched his two mentors running at him. "Orochimaru you damned devil, they are exactly as I remember them. What a cruel trick to play on me."

Then a warm and comforting hand is placed on his shoulder and Sarutobi looks up into the kindest most confident eyes he remembers ever seeing. Minato smiles warmly and says, "Don't worry Sarutobi sempai, I am here to help. I will fight the First and Second Hokages while you handle Orochimaru."

They were moments away from being attacked by the resurrected Hokages and Orochimaru couldn't help but send another verbal jab. "He'll handle me huh, for such disrespect I'll make your predecessor's take their time tearing you apart."

Both red and blue armored Kages pull their arms back for an attack and the forth twists his hips to send a three pronged kunai between them. And with a flash of yellow the fourth appeared between the first and second Kages with a Rasengan in each hand which he drove through their hearts. Dust seems to erupt out of the holes in their chests and Minato pushes them down into the roof making their bodies explode leaving their heads, arms and legs as the only recognizable pieces left of them left.

Everyone had an amazed look on their face, and the Anbu watching were the first to break the silence. "By Kami, that was so fast!"

"They used to say if you were watching the Fourth fight you couldn't blink or you would miss it."

"And even against the First and Second Hokages, they didn't have a chance before he killed them!"

But the Fourth and Third Hokages were witnessing right now that Minato's amazing attack hadn't finished them off. The dust that blew apart from the dual Rasengans were floating back like wisps of smoke to the biggest pieces to reform the Kages bodies.

"Sarutobi! I've got this handled. Go and make Orochimaru pay for betraying his village!"

With a smile Sarutobi bit his thumb and summoned his partner yelling out, "IT WILL BE MY PLEASURE, SUMMONING JUTSU! MONKEY KING ENMA!" Once the big Gorilla arrived he quickly transformed into an Adamantine staff and the pair ran full ninja sprint towards the snake sannin who was going through hand signs with an overjoyed smile on his face.

Back in the forest that surrounded the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Naruto stood in the middle of a bloody clearing inspecting his newly "healed" sword. He ran his fingers besides the sharp edge of the blade that had been damaged during his fight with Neji. His eyes then dart over to the Sound Ninja and the memory of running into this squad returned to him.

He had just left Hinata back at the Uzumaki clan house with the summoned Kushina. As soon as his body was feeling less painful and his chakra stopped vibrating strangely he ran out of the house to find Gaara. He ran up the tallest tree he could find and took a deep breath through his nose. Once the smell of desert sand and old blood could be picked up in the air he jumped from tree to tree using his teleportion jutsu every once and awhile in the direction he could smell the Sand team.

The faster he ran the closer and more intense the scent became. But soon he noticed something in the trees. Training with Kakashi taught him tracking skills which trained his mind to notice certain things while running. Things like foot prints, broken twigs, markings in the trees, or anything out of the ordinary. And while running he saw none of those.

Not a physical sign of enemy ninja could be seen, but he still had a powerful sense of smell. He paused on a tree where the smell was most concentrated and took a moment to deconstruct the odor. He could smell human sweat and the faint trace of rubber soles on the tree bark. And when he stared up to the highest point of the tree Naruto saw a arrow marker pointing in the direction where he could smell Gaara and his team going.

"_So, its either a sand or sound team sent after their invasion plan's big weapon. And if I let them catch up to the jinchuriki then i'd have to deal with all of them at once..._Arrrggghhh!" Naruto was staring intently into the forest while he was thinking and out of instinct he tried to activate his sharingan. But just like the first time he tried activating his dojutsu after using the Bloodline Stealer jutsu on Hinata his eyes throbbed painfully. It was so bad this time that he shed a tearful of blood when he squeezed both eyes shut. _"DAMN THIS PAIN! I didn't think about what would happen to my Sharingan after using that jutsu again. I don't even know what the Byakugan really does so who knows what is going to happen now that ive mixed the dojutsu's. There must be a Kami or Shinigami messing with my fate, after all my planning to steal the Sharingan so that I could never be controlled again. The hell with it, this changes things just a little. Im still coming to kill you Gaara and NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM DRIVING A TAIL THROUGH YOUR HEART!"_

Naruto jumped into the air snarling and pushing his body as fast as it would go while he ran in the trees. Soon he could smell the the first Sound ninja that was running behind the bigger group as their back up incase his pursuit squad got ambushed. Naruto went invisible and jumped up behind the nin.

The Sound ninja didn't have a chance. He turned in the air to defend himself when he sensed someone behind him only to get a kunai in the throat. After the nin died and fell to the forest floor Naruto stared at the ninja for a moment and then transformed into him with a henge jutsu. Now disguised he ran through the trees planning on surprising the sound team; he had a plan.

After throwing a three pronged kunai and teleporting a couple of times Naruto was practically on top of the rest of the sound ninja. He stopped in a tree to watch them and he could tell that they noticed his arrival from the way a couple of them tried hard not to look over their shoulders. So coming up with a quick plan he does a couple of jutsu and then jumps into the center of the clearing the pursuit squad had stopped in.

"Hey guys, I think someone's coming up from behind so us we should get ready to take him out." Naruto was disguised in the same grey and purple ninja robes and even tried using his chakra like Kakashi taught him to change the sound of his voice. However, the captain smiled at him and said, "Sorry, but were not fooled so easily."

The squads captain clapped his hands together and leaned forward to start screaming like a banshee. The sound was so strong that Naruto felt his eardrums pulse in his head and the sound waves make the other ninja disappear revealing that they were clones. When Naruto felt the pain too intensely he fell to his knees and the screaming stopped.

"Nice try kid, but you can't sneak up on us. Now your DEAD!" The other sound ninja yell out and leap from their hiding spots in the trees and come for Naruto with weapons drawn. But then Naruto looks up and smiles at the ninja captain like a cat smiles at a mouse.

"WHAT THE?!"

"SOMETHINGS GRABBING ME!"

"LET GO!"

The sound ninja's cries catch their captains attention so he looks up as his team seems to be struggling mid jump against something he cant see. And then he feels something heavy grab a hold of him from behind making it hard for him to move his arms or legs. Then all the sound nins tear their focus off of their struggles when they hear the sound of something being unsealed with a poof of smoke. They all look over at Naruto and see him holding a giant sword that looked like the end of it had been broken off.

Naruto had made enough invisible clones to capture each of the sound nin and allowed himself to be attacked so that he could take them all out at once. So the blonde demon ninja pulls out his sword in the last few moments before the jumping ninja made it to him and he proceeds to twist and spin his body in a tight circle swinging his sword around to cut the sound nin to pieces. The captain was the last to die and he saw his squad get killed in a second only to see Naruto jump forwards swinging his sword in an upward arc to cut him in half from hip to collar bone.

He was smiling to himself thinking that those deaths and the way he executed his attacks looked beautiful, but another sight caused even greater awe.

He heard a strange sound and his sword started to feel like it was getting heavier so he looks down at his massive blade to the damaged portion. It seemed to be healing its self. When he took a closer look he noticed that the metal seemed to absorb the blood coating it and it grew like it was alive. When the blood was all gone he could see three inches of the sharp metal had grown back. So he walks back to the pile of corpses and stabs the still scarred tip into the large puddle of blood that was pooling around them. Naruto watches as more blood gets soaked into the sword and he feels it start to hum. When humming stops he lifts the newly healed blade into the air and he runs his fingers besides the swords edge inspecting it for any flaws.

His mind wonders for a moment as he thinks about everything that has happened up until now but then the thought of what he was supposed to be doing crosses his mind. So after re-sealing his Demon Cutter sword Naruto jumped back into the trees chasing after Gaara and his siblings.

A few minutes later Sasuke, Sakura and Pakkun move cautiously into the clearing. Pakkun walks around the corpses and sniffs, "He's not here anymore and his scent seems to be following sand team again."

Sakura shook her head at all the bodies and said, "It looks like Naruto hasn't lost his touch, even weakened he was still too much for them."

Sasuke nodded and looked down at Pakkun, "Lets go!" And without another word they took off into the trees after their teammate.

Back in the village the battle against Orochimaru had intensified. The Third Hokage was still chasing the nimble Snake Sannin and trying to hit him with his huge black and gold staff made from his summoning gorilla. The Fourth was still fighting both the First and Second Hokage's and doing very well.

Minato had thrown several three pronged kunai around the battle ground and was able to teleport to safety every time one of the resurrected Kages came close to getting him. But their fight didn't end since every time Minato struck either the First or Second Hokage their bodies would just heal almost instantly and they would get right back up to attack him again.

Orochimaru jump flips backward away from Sarutobi's last attack and gains some distance between them. He then presses his hands to his stomach and it sounds like he is about to throw up when a snake slithers out of his throat and opens its fanged mouth to allow the Long Grass Cutter sword to be regurgitated out. Sarutobi see's this and hardens his nerves against seeing a mystical sword of legend being wielded by his former student and rushes forwards to attack.

The sound of metal clangs out as they attack and block each others strikes. Orochimaru dodges under a jab from the Third Hokage's staff aimed for his solar plexis and he bends under the long pole with the flexibility of a snake to run straight for the aging Kage. He swipes his sword at the Third's head and Sarutobi ducks and swings his staff in a wide arc. Orochimaru jumps high into the air over the last attack and begins to rapidly parry all attacks sent his way when the Third jumps after him. They rise to the top of their jumps and seem to stop in the air for a moment as their speed increases sending sparks flying from their attacks.

Then, Orochimaru's head shoots forwards as his neck stretches out like a snakes body and his fangs bite down on Sarutobi's neck. For a moment the Third seems to cry out as his mouth goes wide but his whole body turns into wet mud from the mud clone substitution jutsu. Orochimaru's eyes shift up when a shadow passes over him and he see's the real Third Hokage with his staff already coming down to strike him. The sound of the Thirds adamantine staff hitting Orochimaru is so loud that it echo's out inside the square barrier like the crack of a bat hitting a ball out of the park.

Orochimaru falls fast back down to the roof with his long neck pulling his dazed looking head down with it only to hit the roof tiles and turn into the same wet looking mud that Sarutobi turned into. The mud splashes out and then pulls itself back together into a large bubble that solidified into a laughing Orochimaru again.

Orochimaru waited for the Third to land his feet on the roof again before he said, "Nice try, but your not going to finish me so easily." Sarutobi grunts out an angry challenge and just continues to stare down his former student. But then the sound of cracking roof tiles got his attention. And the next sound he heard reminded him of a jutsu he had not seen since the last time he was in the First Hokages presence. The sound was like something moving fast and creaking like a tree that was about to fall down. Orochimaru chuckles at the look on the Thirds face and his laugh increases in volume when he see's Sarutobi look back over his shoulder at the First Hokage yelling out his jutsu's name.

"SECRET JUTSU, DEEP FOREST CREATION!"

The roof tiles had been cracking because tree limbs had started sprouting and pushing their way up and out growing branches with leaves the bigger they got. But when the First yelled out he increased the amount of chakra he was pumping into the jutsu and redwood size trees burst out of the roof to surround and try to grasp the Fourth Hokage. The blonde Kage was jumping back and forth and teleporting here and there. But the trees kept growing and growing inside the barrier until there was very little maneuvering room and a twisting branch finally caught a hold of Minato.

Soon his whole body was wrapped up in the growing tree branch until he couldn't move. The Second and First Hokages both jump down onto a large branch to stare into the Fourths eyes and Tobirama breaks the silence first after crossing his arms over his blue armored chest. "Your very skilled Fourth Hokage, may we know your name?"

"I was once called Minato Yamekaze."

Tobirama doesn't change his facial expression or convey any type of emotion at this and continues to say, "You have fought extremely well today. Had it not been for our bodies being unable to die you would have finished us both off awhile ago. So here's a little bit of advice, you cant stop us physically. You have to either force the original caster of the jutsu to release our souls or seal us until we are unable to move. Those are your only two options!"

"I know!"

Both of the resurrected Hokage widen their eyes in surprise when they hear the Fourths voice from behind them. And before either the First or Second can respond they feel and hand being placed on their backs.

"SEALING JUTSU, BINDING CHAINS!" Under the palm of the shadow clones of Minato blue white kanji was seen spreading rapidly around the bodies of Hashirama and Tobirama until they literally looked like they were tied up by chains of the glowing symbols.

Both of the Hokage tried to move but the only things that responded were their heads. Hashirama turned his gaze back to the real Fourth Hokage who just teleported out of the branches that twisted around him. "Well, what else can you expect from a Hokage. We have both been given the opportunity to see the future of our village and I can say that I feel allot better knowing there is a Kage like you here. It fills me with a sense of peace...ahhhh!"

On his last words the First Hokage's skin seems to turn back into dirt and begins cracking to become dust being picked up by the wind.

"Know this," Tobirama's harsh expression was turned on Minato as he said, "My brother didn't say anything but I could tell he noticed it too. Your chakra is composed of the Nine Tailed Foxes chakra and you appear to be nothing more than a shadow clone. Like us your not really here, but you are acting like a Kage so like my brother I will entrust the future to you and little Sarutobi." And just like the First Hokage the Second began to crumble into dust, and all that remained trapped in the chakra chains were the corpses of two sound ninja used as the sacrifices for the Edo Tensei.

Minato inwardly said a prayer for his predecessor's and then looked up to see Orochimaru standing over the Third Hokage who was laying on his back looking like he was about to be killed.

Orochimaru was doing what he loved to do, mocking someone for their faults before he killed them. "It really is a shame to see you in this old form. Back in your prime you were hailed as a legendary ninja and even called the Professor because of how many jutsu you mastered. Old age really is a sad thing."

Orochimaru then laughed right into the Thirds face while the man seemed to look past him as memories training a young and gifted Orochimaru passed by. The emotion was too much for him and the feeling of betrayal could be heard in his voice as Sarutobi said, "Oro...Orochi-maruuu yoUR A FOOOOL!" 

The Third grappled one of Orochimaru's arms and hooked a leg around the back of the Sannin's knee while he used his other leg to first kick a knee cap and then kick under Orochimaru's chin. The strikes made Orochimaru grunt out in pain and the kick under his chin lifted his body off the ground for a moment.

Orochimaru was already planning his next couple of moves during the half a second he was struck into the air, but the sound of a kunai flying distracts him from using his jutsu. He saw the blade coming for his head and he lifted up his other hand to catch it between his fingers. With another kick to his sternum from Sarutobi, Orochimaru is lifted a little into the air and Enma's arm reaches out of his transformed body to squeeze the snake mans neck until he exploded into mud.

When Sarutobi stood up Minato landed out of his jump to stand next to him and watched as Orochimaru rose out of the puddle of mud laughing at them and twirling the kunai he caught between his fingers.

"I must say Minato that I am very impressed by you. Not only do you somehow cheat death and come back to help upset my plans but you were also too much for the immortal forms of the First and Second Hokages to handle. You even have taken my subordinates hostage by wrestling control of the barrier away from them. And even after all that you do something as pathetic as throwing a simple kunai at me. There's no way something like this could take me out!"

Minato smiled back at him and placed his hands on his hips in a superior way before saying, "Actually your wrong about that, after all a kunai is a ninja's first weapon. And, im sure your first teacher told you; its how you use it. But since you asked, I didn't intend to kill you with that knife yet, I intended for you to catch it first." On his last sentence Minato raised his hands into the ram hand sign and focused his chakra.

Orochimaru's eyes go wide and they dart over to look at the normal looking kunai and suddenly black kanji erupted out of the ring at its base and dozens of the seals spread out across the Sannin's body. He moved his head fast back and forth watching the seals crawl over his clothing and skin like two dimensional bugs. But his head stops still in fear when he finally recognizes which seal was running across his body and he has enough time to look up and yell, "NOOOOO!"

And with a flash of yellow Minato disappeared and reappeared in the air next to Orochimaru grabbing a hold of the kunai he threw at the snake sannin and disappearing again with it. Pain erupted in Orochimaru's back as Minato reappeared behind him to stab the kunai into his kidney. Then another yellow flash puts the momentary image of Minato in front of Orochimaru to stab through his ribs into a lung, and he's gone again. Both of these strikes happened in the same millisecond, and for the next five whole seconds it seemed like hundreds of see through Fourth Hokages were swarming around the Snake Sannin stabbing into him each time. The tan-white robes of Orochimaru were now blood red and shredded, and as he lifted his head up to wheeze out a pain filled breath Minato appeared one last time to slit his throat open.

The Fourth continued to spin around out of his slash and ends standing near the Third with one hand still clutching the bloody kunai pointed down and the other hand reaching into his back pouch.

Orochimaru was still standing but blood was spraying out of his sliced open neck as he staggered back. He looked moments from death and both of the remaining Kage's believed they had finally defeated one of the Leafs worst criminals. But then the Snake Sannin's knee's bent down into a horse stance at an odd angle making an unhealthy crunching noise in the joint. Orochimaru's chest then swells and bulges up into his neck and both Sarutobi and Minato stare in amazement as they see two hands reach out to grab the edges of his cut throat. The hands grip tightly and then pull wide apart to reveal a slime covered and unharmed Orochimaru hiding inside his own body.

In a blur of speed Orochimaru jump flips backwards to land and shake off the extra slime clinging to his body. "I must admit, fighting two Hokage at the same time is a dangerous fight to take on. But your never going to defeat me, I am an immortal after all." On his last word Orochimaru reaches up to his face and tears away the thin layer of transformed skin he wore to reveal the face of a young woman underneath.

Sarutobi exhaled in shock and cried out, "S-Someone else's body?! So you've mastered even that forbidden jutsu too?! Your no longer HUMAN, YOUR A DEMON!"

The woman started to laugh even before Sarutobi started to speak, but her laughter turned manic after hearing the Third spit out "demon."

Minato took a confident step forwards and asked, "So Orochimaru. You have transmuted your very soul so that you are able to possess bodies and continue living here on this plane of existence. You truly have corrupted yourself my old friend, and its actually funny to think of really. You wanted to be immortal but by doing this to your soul you have actually taken away your immortality. You will never be able to pass into the pure world now and when true death finally comes to you, it will be as if you never existed at all. You will rest in oblivion."

Orochimaru's female face lost all its humor and returned to looking angry. Lifting a hand to cover his/her face Orochimaru's voice starts sounding female but changes back to his usual voice when his hand falls to reveal his normal face again. "What nonsense you speak of. I am the white snake of this world and will continue my cycle of life and rebirth for eternity. Thats why your struggles are pointless against me, no matter what I will never die."

"NO," The intensity of Minato's voice got everyones attention, "You are not an immortal, your just an insane ninja who was corrupted by selfish ambition. Your a little boy too scared to die like the rest of your family did when you were left to grow up all alone as a child. You grew up hearing everyone tell you that you were special, that you could do anything. Its a shame that you caste aside the love of your friends and family, because that is the true path to immortality."

Orochimaru chuckles at this and says, "A difference of opinion then. Of course as an immortal I am very interested to know how it is that you came to be here alive. So why don't you just tell me?!"

Minato doesn't answer, instead he turns to speak to the Third Hokage who was asking him, "So what do we do now? Any damage done physically to him can be regenerated and im starting to run out of chakra. Any ideas?"

"Your right, because of what he has done to his spirit harming his body is useless. The best way to defeat him would be to seal away his soul so that whoever's body he stole can finally die in peace. But I am unable to use the jutsu necessary to seal a soul away so that he could never return."

Sarutobi looked at him closely and asks, "You mean the Reaper Death Seal, am I right?"

Minato hesitates but nods his head in the affirmative.

The Third Hokage chuckles to himself and takes a couple steps forwards to stand a little in front of the Fourth. "I guess it was too much to hope that you really came back to life Minato. I will be the one to risk it all for the village this time."

Understanding dawns on the Fourths face and he frowns at his old kage. "You don't have to do it. We can pummel him until there is nothing left of his chakra, that should kill him and keep him from repairing his body and come back."

Sarutobi just smiled as he shook his head no, "Im sorry Minato but for the safety of the village I must use that technique. And with you here it will be easy. Go and grab a hold of him while I prepare the jutsu and keep him still. Then it will be over. Im proud of the chance to die for my friend the Fourth Hokage. After all, that is what should have happened, you should have lived."

Minato turned his head and met his eyes, "So you know what I am."

The old man smiles warmly, "Yes, I can feel your chakra. But now knowing how things stand I feel more confident about the future than ever before. I have examined the seal you used on Naruto thoroughly, and I know that it was designed to merge the demons soul to Naruto's. So in the end he will merge with you. Knowing that your going to be there, even indirectly is a comfort. Now, lets see if I can remember how the hand signs go."

Outside the village Temari and Kankuro ran as fast as they could while carrying Gaara between them. Temari was a sensory type and she could feel the chakra of enemy ninja as they approached. Her senses told her that they were being followed.

She told Kankuro to pick up the pace when she first felt the surge of chakra from a large squad of ninja coming up behind them. But then they vanished making Temari pause on the next big tree branch they landed on.

"Whats up Temari?"

The blonde sand nin steps out from under Gaara's arm and leans down to press her ear against the tree bark. "That squad that was coming up on us, I suddenly felt agitation in their chakra waves like they were about to fight. And just as fast as I felt it, they were all gone."

Kankuro looks up and out into the trees trying to search for any sudden movements, "A big squad taken out just like that, was it another team or...or someone else."

Temari didn't answer and instead focused her senses on the chakra flowing through the forest. It is hard to explain to non-sensory types but to Temari it was like listening underwater. A sound would vibrate through the air and the taping of a foot on a tree would reverberate out like tiny thuds on a drum made of wood. "No, not a squad. I just feel one person running after us now, and im going to leave him a few surprises before we go."

On her last word she stands up and Kankuro smiles with her as she pulls out ninja wire and stretches the razor thin tight wire out between her teeth.

Further back in the forest Naruto ran as he sniffed at the air. With each bound from tree to tree the scent of his prey got stronger and stronger. He was mid flight between jumps and was lifting his legs up to his chest to prepare to jump again, but someone catches his eye.

When his feet slam down on the large tree branch he holds his deep stance with one claw down in front and the other lifted in chamber to strike as Naruto stares at the strange bandaged man. He was at least the same age as the Third Hokage and had deep scars on his face that were common on ninja who live over the age of thirty. His right eye was covered in white bandage gauze and his right arm was hidden in his clothes like he was crippled. But the strangest thing about the statue like man was his facial expression. He had a harsh face like he lived his life in perpetual annoyance but the expression was blank like a person who didn't care for anything in particular. And as Naruto stared at the him, his mind races with memories of seeing the stony faced man many times before. He would be standing on a street corner in the village with the same stony expression. Or, walking out of the academy yard heading home Naruto had spotted the man standing on one of the observation decks looking out. More memories flashed by of the man just standing and staring passed through his mind and Naruto mentally kicked himself for not noticing it before.

"HEY! STATUE MAN! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

The old mans face doesn't change and he answers first with an indignant grunt, "Such insolence! Had you been trained properly under my tutelage you would know better than to treat me with such disrespect. My name is Danzo!"

Naruto stands up puts his hands on his hips before saying, "Hey gimp, I didn't ask you your name. Now tell me what you want before I show you just how disrespectful I can be to an old cripple."

Danzo's left eye looked like it was closed but Naruto knew the old man was still looking past his eyelashes at him. Naruto's last sentence made the eye open wider into an intense one eyed stare that was conveying Danzo's slightly murderous gaze which reminded Naruto of Gaara's eyes.

"I know what you are...KYUBI!"

SHOCK.

After hearing Danzo call him Kyubi, Naruto's body feels as though electricity zaps every muscle making him stand very still. His mind raced but switched to his verbal dictionary of excuses. "So your another one of those dumb-ass villagers that thinks I'm the Nine Tailed Fox. Why don't you make your way back to the rocking chair old ma..."

"WHAT I WANT IS TO BECOME WHAT I ONCE WAS! I WILL GAIN BACK MY UNLIMITED POWER AND CRUSH THIS PATHETIC VILLAGE AND EVERYONE IN IT AS I SHOULD HAVE DONE YEARS AGO. I WILL SHOW THE WORLD MY POWER WHEN I AM RESURECTED AS THE NINE TAILED FOX." Danzo finishes yelling and continues to stare at Kurama Naruto with a little humor in his one eye that seemed to be just daring him to deny the truth again.

Naruto feels the memory come back to him from years ago. After speaking to the Third Hokage on top of the great stone faces monument and when he thought he was totally alone Naruto had roared out his convictions to the village and himself.

"To answer the obvious questions, no, you were not alone. In fact you have not been alone most of your life as a human. Ninja under my command who's very existence is cloaked in secrets and deception have been following you for years, Fox! I have read reports of the moments when you have given yourself and your intent away. These reports are in great detail and accuracy which could be turned in to the Hokages office at any moment proving what you are. But if you have noticed the obvious then you can guess why I am here."

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at him. "You haven't turned in any evidence that you may or may not have, therefor, extortion is your game."

"In a sense, yes. Extortion would require that you have something that I want and could take from you, and at the moment you have neither. What I want in exchange for keeping my silence is for you to accept a promotion that will be offered to you at the end of this little invasion. You will be awarded the position of Anbu, and you will come work for Root. For me."

The sound of ninja sandals running across trees reach Danzo's ears and he looks up to investigate. What he see's is another Naruto. Moments later more sounds of sandaled feet coming running out of the forest and soon the older man with cane was surrounded by a horde of Naruto clones. Danzo's cold expression stays the same and he lets his murderous eye fall back to the original Naruto when he started laughing at him.

"Work for you huh? You want me, a demon lord to answer to you. I think you have underestimated the amount of disrespect that I can take as well. It has been bad enough that I have had to stomach taking orders from you monkeys, but now you think you can enslave me with just some information. No, this so called evidence you claim to have doesn't actually defend you, it makes you a target. And I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO BE DISTRACTED LIKE THIS! I AM HUNTING SOMEONE THAT I WANT DEAD AND NOW YOUR STANDING IN MY WAY!"

Danzo lifted his cane slightly and brought it down hard enough to make a loud echo before he said, "You will listen! I do have something that you want. I spent many years gathering intel on the jutsu seal that traps your demon soul to that human body. I am willing to share this information as trade for your cooperation, and after you have done your part in my plan for the village I will give you the identity of the one who has the key. It is a fair deal and the only one you can make considering your options. You may attack me if you wish, but it would be foolish of you."

Naruto just stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he thought about Danzo's words. _"He smells of deceit, and he said that there was a person who holds this "key." The rest of this information he claims to have on the seal has to be a lie! He probably wanted to hold that over me and feed me useless information until he gets what he needs _from me. _This key on the other hand sounds legit. And if one person has this key then it would be someone who would have been close to the Fourth Hokage and strong enough to handle powerful seals. Jiraiya!"_

Kurama Naruto starts to laugh, and laugh and laugh with his volume increasing as he continued. Danzo was about to interrupt but Naruto suddenly stopped laughing and pointed a clawed finger at the older man. "You stupid fool! You just told me that the one thing I have been looking for belongs to someone, and I'm pretty sure I know just who your talking about! So then I don't really need you, do I? I guess that means that, i'm going to kill you now!"

With an excited yell the clones begin rushing Danzo. The old man just smiles and prepares for the fight, but something invisible grabs his arms and legs. With a startled cry Danzo looks left and right while he struggles to get free. The clones flying at him each had a Rasengan forming in their hands and as one they converge to drive over twelve of the spinning balls of chakra into Danzo's body. A big cloud of smoke explodes out from the tree branch when all the clones are destroyed and when it clears the left over pieces of the old man fall to the forest floor.

The real Naruto was watching with his arms still crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. He stares at the remains as they fell and what he see's confirms his last thought. _"I knew that was too easy!"_ As the pieces of Danzo fell he saw the head had a flap of torn skin missing from its face, and it looked like a younger man. A clone jumped down to the forest floor to investigate further and it tore off the rest of the skin to reveal the true face underneath. While the clone stared at the head he noticed black bars start to spread out from under its hair to form a seal and then the body parts exploded. All the information the clone learned rushed into Naruto's head and he understood.

"_A jutsu to control a human body and make it appear as if its yours then booby trapped for anyone dumb enough to poke at it. Crafty, thats the best word to describe you Danzo. I am going to have to do something about that man, and soon. He can cause allot of trouble for me if he decides to inform the Hokage of what I really am. Of course thats only if there is still a Hokage and a village left after all this is over. Now back to the hunt."_

With a pulse in his chakra he sends out a command to his clones and they all fan out into the forest to serve as his intel gatherer's. Once they were all running through the forest again a clone passed over the chakra sensitive trip wires that were attached to the explosive notes Temari had set up. Once the initial trap was set off a series of follow up explosions lit up in the trees, but it didn't stop any of the Naruto's from running. They mostly ignored the blasts and ran through fire or jump flipped forwards out of smoke as they continued following the almost fresh scent.

Then it happened. The scent of three ninja was so close that it was still warm, and his advanced hearing could pick up the heavy breathing and panicked yell of, "HE'S HERE!"

With another pulse in his chakra, Naruto ordered his clones to surround the sand team. With the next large tree branch coming into view he prepared chakra into his legs and gluteus and leaps off the branch with all his strength so that he would come crashing through the tree canopy like a meteor. When Naruto lands in a deep crouch he hits the tree branch so hard that the sound vibrates into the tree Temari and Kankuro were standing on.

Naruto slowly lifts up his head and his red eyes contained a look so evil and full of blood lust that Temari and Kankuro both took an involuntary gulp in fear.

"I finally caught up to you cowards. And its you Kabuki man, I thought that poison gas bomb I made you eat would have done you in. Did you bring more of your dollies to play with!?"

Kankuro gnashed his teeth and yells out, "OH YEAH, IVE GOT SOME NEW TOYS FOR US TO PLAY WITH! Temari, take Gaara and run!" Kankuro ignores the fearful gaze of his sister and pulls out two storage scrolls containing the two new puppets he had shipped here from the Sand Village. When he calls out their names they are summoned following an eruption of smoke, "BLACK ANT!" A dark brown wooden puppet with red horns and a dirty looking sheet with four arms hanging out seems to grin past the smoke at Naruto. "OUROBOROS!" A red segmented Dragon biting its own tail seems to hover for a moment before its fanged jaws let go of the spear tipped tail. The puppets start to shake making that strange sound like a wind chime made of bones and Ouroboros seems to roar at Naruto when its sharp tail stabs into the tree branch and its small metal wings begin to spin like saw blades.

Temari gives another look at her puppet master brother and then turns to run away but stops still when she looks up and around. They were surrounded by Naruto clones. Some were in battle stances and others were leaning against trees like they were bored. "Kankuro, we need to work together if we want to beat this kid. Look around you!" The teen in the cat suit and face paint takes his eyes off Naruto and see's all the other Naruto's surrounding them and says, "Crrrrraaaaaaaaaapp!"

The sand siblings whisper to each other and Kurmama Naruto watches Temari slowly lower Gaara down to rest on the tree branch. He could feel the One Tail Tanuki demon's chakra working its way through the red heads body healing him. As he stared he all but ignored the two others as he imagined finishing a personal grudge against the Shukaku. _"You damned One tail with your big mouth. You just had to keep poking at me and poking at me over the years while crying about how jealous you are of my tails. My power dwarfs yours, but your cunning and depravity is even worse than mine. I will need to call on more youki in order to beat back this beast, so I'll have to be even more demanding of my "tenants" for the..."_

A moment of clarity struck Naruto just then and a part of him was yelling at himself for being such an idiot that it took this long for him to notice. Both of his tenants mental manifestations were outside of his body at the moment, and that means. _"THE WELL OF MY POWER IS UNGUARDED AND UNRESTRICTED, YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"_

As Temari and Kankuro continued to whisper strategy to each other they feel a sudden warmth in the air and they both look up to stare wide eyed as red chakra seems to burn out of the blonde Leaf nins skin.

Kurama Naruto was mentally reaching deep down inside himself. He saw and felt himself running down the last stretch of the long corridor in his mind leading to the cage that held his vacant "tenants" and his demon chakra. When the giant golden bars came into view he ran as fast as he could up to and past the bars. After a few feet he fell forwards into what felt like water and he began to sink, down, down. And as he fell a glow began to intensify and a huge ball of light could be seen with four large wooden gate pillars surrounding it. Kurama Naruto pushed his will forwards until his body lay on top of the ball of light, and a power both familiar and frighteningly huge surged into him.

Out in the real world Naruto was roaring loud enough to hurt eardrums as the red chakra blazing around him turned darker red and started to bubble. Temari and Kankuro start to shake from fear when a familiar sight of a single tail growing out from behind Naruto began waving in the wind. The sand nin felt the familiar sensation of being close to demon chakra and old fears were destroying their resolve to fight. But, those feelings intensified and Temari fell to her knees when Naruto's chakra increased again and she saw two more tails rise out of his back.

"Come on Temari, we gotta do it now!" Kankuro was feeling as much fear as his sister but in his panic he flexed his fingers and sent his Ouroboros puppet flying at Naruto who's body now had a glowing fire red outline of a fox.

Naruto smiles his now black lips at seeing Kankuro try to attack him and he lifts up his right arm then punches his fist down and into the tree branch at his feet. The red dragon puppet was still coming for him and Naruto had moments before they had to clash. But Naruto just keeps smiling with his hand in the tree as he holds Kankuro's stare.

Kankuro was wondering why Naruto was just staring at him not moving another muscle, and before he can send kunai flying out of Ouroboros's mouth the sound of cracking wood draws his attention down at his feet.

Before Kankuro can react he see's the wood explode upwards and a glowing red claw made of chakra shoots up and grabs his face. With a startled cry Kankuro gets yanked down hard face first into the tree branch making a loud bone breaking sound echo out in the trees.

Temari screams her brothers name but he's out cold and cant hear her. So she pulls her fan out in front of her as she turns her scared and angry eyes back to Naruto. But just as she put the steel fan between them another red chakra hand exploded out of the tree punching for her gut but hits the fan instead. The impact would have broken more ribs if she took the punch full on rather than the one or two that impacted with her fan. Instead she just fly's backwards through the air and ends up being grabbed by four Naruto clones in the tree's.

Temari tries to struggle against the clones holding her legs and arms but one of the clones punches her so hard in the face that she feels blood start to pool in her mouth. She coughs past the blood and looks up and stares when she hears Naruto begin to roar again. She watches with fascinated horror as another tail sprouts out of Naruto and the blood red chakra seems to begin burning past skin. The chakra starts to take on the form of a liquid as it appears more solid and the shape of a fox could be more easily seen. When his body stops changing Naruto is covered in the blood like chakra and his eyes glow out pure white and black jagged jaws smile out.

With a happy sounding bark Four Tails cloaked Naruto jumps high into the air and forms a rasengan in his hands as he goes. At the top of his jump he seems to stop mid air as he throws up the spinning black-red ball and his jaws crack open wide to eat it. When he looks down again sinister laughter echo's out as his glowing white eyes take aim at Gaara as he says, _**"Now we know who is superior Shukaku! DIE!" **_

Naruto is about to fire off his attack as he began to fall back down from gravities pull, but Temari's disparate scream makes him pause and look at her when she shrieks out, "NOOOOOOO, STOP!" Tears gather in her eyes and her bottom lip quivers as she yells, "PLEASE DONT HURT HIM! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! I'M BEGGINGYOU, PLEASE DONT TAKE HIM AWAY!"

Kyubi Naruto smiled wider at hearing this, and turned his head back down to fire off his Rasendama at Gaara. But the red heads teal eyes were wide open and a furious expression was on his face. "I WILL NOT DISAPEAR!" The sand surged up fast creating a single spike that speared into Naruto's chest pushing his aim off target.

The Rasendama fires off right over Temari's head vaporizing the trees it touches and creates a scar in the forest half a mile long. When it explodes it creates a smoldering crater that a huge column of smoke rose out of that could be seen from the village.

Four tail cloaked Naruto growls out reminiscent of an animal and grabs the sand spike. His glowing claws reach out wide and swipe down to destroy the spike poking into his chest but not penetrating the blood red chakra.

Using one of his tails Naruto reaches out to grab a tree limb and pulls himself backwards to stand and stare down the struggling to stand Gaara. He was breathing very hard and when he coughed out blood sprayed onto his fist making his eyes go wide as he stared at the crimson on his hand. "Heh..heh...ha..haheh...hehehehehahahahahaHAAHAHAHAA , FINALLY! I FINALLY HAVE AN ENEMY CAPABLE OF WOUNDING ME SO GREATLY." Gaara's eyes lift to glare his hate at Kyubi Naruto while they change from teal to gold. "AND EVEN BETTER, I GET THE OPORTUNITY TO PROVE THAT MY EXISTENCE HAS MORE VALUE THAN YOURS. YOU, A DEMON LIKE ME!"

"_**NOO!"**_ The volume and strength behind Naruto's voice shook the tree's as Gaara sends an angry questioning look at the Fox demon. _**"No, not like me. You are just a weak little human baby that was made a jinchuriki without your concent and it made you insane. Shukaku's blood lust and strength was too much for your puny mind to handle and you gave in. You cant even let your mind function on a subconscious level or else the Tanuki can take over your body and manifest itself with the sand." **_A deep guttural growl like a loud tiger purring can be heard from the glowing fox as he crouches down into a more animalistic four legged stance. Another surge of chakra can be felt and heard rising as Naruto grew another tail and his body pulsed as muscles grew in size. With five tails waving behind him Kyubi Naruto looked more and more like a demon. _**"I AM THE NINE TAILED FOX! I am not some simple human that has learned to use demon chakra, I am an immortal being who's cunning far outreach's any other Tailed beast. After all, I Kurama am the strongest of the Biju as proof by my tails. And now I have done what no other of my kind has done before. I killed the soul of the human inside this body when they sealed me into it and I have taken this form as my new vessel. Now you think that just because you have a defense that has kept you from harm and given you the power to kill easily that your existence is somehow special? You were just lucky in your pathetic existence to be granted this power, you don't deserve it. So im going to take it from you Gaara! I AM GOING TO TEAR THE ONE TAIL FROM YOUR BODY AND DESTROY ITS SPIRIT SO THAT ITS CHAKRA WILL BE MINE. AND THE WORTH OF YOUR EXISTENCE WILL BE CLEAR TO YOU. THAT YOUR JUST ANOTHER SICK MORTAL WITH A MIND THAT CANT HANDLE THIS WORLD OF VIOLENCE. YOU WILL BE NOTHING!"**_

Sasuke and Sakura stared wide eyed from their branch on the outer circle of the tree's overlooking this battle ground in a state of shock. They had finally caught up and just landed on the branch when Naruto was making his speach. They heard the whole thing. At first they didn't recognize Naruto but they knew about the Nine Tailed Fox so it wasn't hard for them to figure it out. They slowly turn their heads to look at each other and Sakura is the first to say, "He...cant be serious, can he?!"

"Think about it Sakura. It makes sense after hearing it, there has always been something sinister about him. Like he's always just about to attack everyone." Sasuke takes his eyes off Sakura when they both hear a strange sound like crunching and popping bones catches their attention.

Naruto's body was pulsing again and getting bigger as a sixth tail sprouted out and bones started popping out of the blazing red chakra. When the last of the bone crunching sounds stop, Six tails Kyubi Naruto stands on all fours with a fox skeleton overlapping the burning chakra. It looked like Naruto was becoming the Nine tailed fox from the inside out.

Gaara had taken the verbal abuse from Kyubi Naruto badly and at first almost felt close to tears as his heart ached at the painful truth. But rage returned to him at hearing his enemy say he would end his existence. So he reached deep down into the sand inside of him, and just let go. Sand exploded around Gaara and grew in size until everyone in the area had to jump away.

The sand grew and grew until it shook the ground and dozens of tree's were pushed over as the sand spread, and when it stopped growing it condensed into the giant form of the One Tail Shukaku. High up in the center of the tan and blue veined demons forehead was Gaara from the waist up sticking out of the sand. Gaara's eyes were blank and his body flopped around like a rag doll. _**"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA! IIIIIIIIMMMMM BAAAAAACCCKK BAAAABY!" **_The beast points one of its huge arms down at Kyubi Naruto who had jumped to the top of the tree canopy to roar a challenge at the huge sand demon. _**"KURAMA, IS THAT REALLY YOU?! OH BOY, YOU NOT ONLY SHRANK BUT YOU GONE AND TURNED REAL UGLY! MWAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAAHAHA!"**_

A giant fireball hits the Shukaku in his laughing face and the sand demon looks down in time to see the tiny red fox lift its bone arm and give him the finger. The sand demon lets out a shriek and starts blasting out Wind Bullets into the forest trying to hit the insanely fast Six tails Kyubi.

Naruto was thinking while he tore his way around and through trees to gain some distance from the rampaging Shukaku. _"Why cant I pull any more chakra out of the cage?! I pulled out my six tails and it feels like there isn't any more to draw, and with three more tails this body would turn into a new version of my old one. I would be reincarnated! OHHHH, thats why. Damn you Fourth Hokage! You had me grant you two tails of my power when I summoned you out here to the real world. And Kushina asked to be summoned to take care of Hinata and said she needed one tail's worth. You crafty bastards knew that if I had access to all my tails I could transform completely and use my chakra to do what I want, such as destroy the seal on this stomach and allow my chakra to continue on in my Fox form. And if I dispel them and take the chakra they will return to this body and control me from my subconscious. HA, then again it doesn't really matter at all if I don't get all nine tails right now. I can still kill this Tanuki with my six, and maybe go back to the village and set it on fire."_

One of the Kyubi's tails reached inside its blazing chakra body searching for the ninja pouch still attached to his human forms waist. While he ran and dodged giant wind bullets the tip of his tail snagged one of the three pronged kunai and pulled it out to send it flying over the tree's for over two miles before it embedded into a tree. With out need of a hand sign Kurama disappeared in a flash of red making the Shukaku shriek out in rage.

Temari was back by the downed trees lifting up large broken pieces of wood yelling out, "KANKURO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Then the sound of shuriken catch her attention and she looks up too late at the weapons coming for her face.

A blur of red and silver suddenly appears in front of Temari blocking the weapons with metallic ping's. When the red blur stops moving she see's its Kankuro's new puppet Ouroboros, and before she can look around her brother lands heavily besides her.

"Well Temari, it look's like we get to take on the second string."

She follows his gaze up and see's the armored and regally dressed Sasuke and Sakura standing side by side on a fallen tree.

Sasuke is the first to yell out, "You two are the enemy here. You came to our village and betrayed our trust of comradery. Now were going to make sure you don't do any more damage to our home!"

Sakura activates her sharingan and starts sending genjutsu to the eyes of the sand siblings, but Temari steps forwards and flashes her battle fan in the sunlight into her eyes making Sakura lose her focus and blink.

"Nice try girly but I know about genjutsu and a little about dojutsu. I studied up on the sharingan because I kinda hoped we would fight in the Chunin exam finals. Its alway a boost to my ego to have another kuniochi look up at me and know that I am their better. Better looking too pinky!"

Sakura felt hot and she began pulling at the chakra deep inside her core that felt red. "I wouldn't be joking about good looks with four pony tails. Not to mention the frizz the desert had dried your hair into. I don't even use conditioner as much or at all like I used to and my hair still looks better. And as for your ability against genjutsu, I recommend you dont let me look you in the eye from less than ten feet away or else it will be all over for you."

"BRING IT ON BITCH!" Temari pulled out her fan and sent a Wind Scythe Jutsu at Sakura and Sasuke. They both jump out of the way in time and Sakura chases down Temari while Sasuke lands to stand across from Kankuru.

"Well then Uchiha, I guess its just you and me." Without another word Kankuro moves his hands which quickly sends the wooden red dragon flying at Sasuke who started to dodge and jump while weaving hand signs.

Sasuke was spinning in the air with his hands by his hips and when his feet touch the ground he yells out, "FIRE STYLE, FIRE BLADE JUTSU!" Sasuke completes his spin and a solid sword of fire stretches out impossibly long to cut into the trees and follow the jumping and flipping Kankuro. On Sasuke's fourth and final cut the blade of fire passes right through the center of Kankuro's torso making the sand clone it was turn back into normal sand when it splits in two.

Sasuke ducks under three kunai fired out of the dragons open fanged mouth and trains his sharingan on the fast approaching puppet. Right before Ouroboros attacked Sasuke it folded up in a circle by biting his tail and its metal wings with four long blades spun fast like a saw. The whole puppet started to spin and it became a blur of red in the middle and buzzing silver on the outside's. When the puppet came for Sasuke it moved to cut him in half but Sasuke jump flipped horizontally over it and watched it cut cleanly through large chunks of broken trees. It flew back into view and unfolds hovering in the air with its mouth open and wing blades still spinning. Ouroboros had two top fangs and two bottom fangs and when the mouth opened wider a cannon popped out. Mini fireballs were shot out of the mouth cannon at Sasuke and started little fires here and there chasing the dodging Uchiha.

Thirty yards away Temari swung her fan where she saw Sakura last sending a Dragon Twister Jutsu to turn more bits of trees into mulch. The sound of a kunai slicing through the air makes Temari turn in time to move her head out of the way of the thrown weapon. But she cant see Sakura. "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING, COWARD?!" She swings her weapon wide sending out a massive wave of cutting wind in a large arc. Deep slashes cut into trees and broken branches get lifted into the air but still no pink haired girl.

The sound of another kunai flying at Temari reaches her ears and she ducks looking in the direction if came from and had to dodge another kunai coming from another angle. When she hopped out of the way of that flying kunai she heard more and more coming for her and she had to continue jumping out of their way. When the last of the weapons comes flying Temari looks up where it came from and she can see the shadow clone of Sakura wave goodbye to her before exploding into smoke.

Thats when Temari realized too late that the kunai had been leading her into a very shady spot and before she could jump away she felt a familiar jolt go through her muscles. She tried to move but found that she couldln't. "Oh no, not this again!"

Standing up out of the broken branches and piles of leaves was Shikamaru. "Yeah, me again. Did I get her right where you wanted her Sakura?"

Temari could just barley move her head left when she heard that small crackle of electricity as the real Sakura drops her invisibility jutsu and appears to be in a relaxed stance like she was waiting for Temari.

"Shikamaru?! I just realized that we forgot you back there, and thanks for the assist but I would have had her anyway.

Shikamaru just holds his hand sign and smiles while saying, "Blah blah blah, my chakra's still not at a hundred percent since I only got half a nap back there. So hurry up and do what your going to do."

Sakura nods at the lazy teen and walks around to look at Temari's furious but scared expression as the rest of her body shook. "Y-you BITCH!"

With one step forwards Sakura raised one hand waving a finger back and forth while tsking Temari for her bad language. Her other hand raised up to cover her right eye as her eyes twisted and pulsed into her sakura petal looking mangekyou sharingan. Before Sakura's eyes shine a blast of red light into Temari's eyes she says to the sand girl. "Were done with the insults, now welcome to my nightmare."

Temari feels a VWEEN of vibrating energy pass into her eyes and the world around her changes. The sky turns red and a black sun could be seen blazing in the sky. She looks left and right and finds she is still standing in the middle of the crater of broken tree's she was just fighting in, but everything looked like a negative print picture. Everything was black with white outlines and she couldn't see Sakura or Shikamaru standing where she just saw them a few moments ago.

Then she hears the sound of friction from fast moving ninja sandals coming up from behind her. Temari turns around and see's a black and white Sakura moving fast bringing a fist up to punch her in the face. The sand kunoichi couldn't move fast enough to block or dodge and she took the full bone cracking impact of the punch. She is hit so hard she reels back and gets five more punches in the face. She falls down on the ground and Sakura walks up and starts stomping on the side of the blonde girls temple over and over.

Temari can barely think past the pain and a whimper escapes her lips as she tries to use the last of her consciousness to ask Sakura to stop. And then she felt it. The bones on the side of her head broke inwards and a wet hot feeling pooled in the side of her head and ran down red across her eyes, and fast as a blink she was back on her feet.

She looks around confused and her hands reach up to the side of her head feeling no blood or broken bones. She felt normal besides the phantom pain of being murdered, but didn't she just die. Her mind raced as she tried to make sense of what she was experiencing, but the sound of running ninja sandals coming from behind her makes her gasp and spin around with her arms up ready to block.

But Sakura moves too fast again and this time sends a devastating kick into Temari's solar plexus. Temari stumbles and turns away only to be hit by Sakura from the other side. The same thing happens right after that hit to her face when Sakura appears to kick her again from another angle. It was like they were playing human pin ball and Temari was the ball. Temari would get a fist or foot to bloody her face or crunch a rib and the force of that hit would send her into another black and white Sakura's attack. This time Sakura appears just below Temari and sends a side kick under her chin so hard that she felt a few teeth brake as the impact sent her twenty feet into the air. Temari was coughing out blood and bits of tooth when she felt arms and legs wrap around her body. Looking behind her she can see an upside down Sakura holding on to her. And then gravity kicked in and they fell as Sakura flipped them backwards. They spun three times before Temari's head was pile driven into the ground with the combined body weights of the two girls crushing her skull into the ground.

And just as before Temari found herself standing on her feet feeling unharmed but the phantom pain of her death was still fresh in her mind. "WHAT IS THIS FUCKING PLACE?!"

"I told you," Temari spins around to see Sakura sitting on a small bench on a street with Konoha's academy in the background, "that this is my nightmare!" Sakura doesn't move a muscle but Temari feels a change behind her and she gasps before turning around to find that she was now standing on top of the Leaf Villages Hokage monument. "In this place I can control all things. Time and space, even physical mass. I control them all."

To prove her point Sakura tilts her head and lifts an eyebrow before creating a tree to wrap around and grab a hold of Temari. The branches wrap and twist around her body like ropes and her arms and legs get pulled apart like she was being crucified. And before the blonde girl could ask what was going to happen a fire erupts under and around the tree to burn her alive.

When she feels herself die Temari wakes again in the same tree she was just burning on and she cant help herself but sob for a moment as a single tear escapes her left eye. "Temari, get a hold of yourself. Its just genjutsu so its all in your head and non of this is real. Its not really happening." She pulls in her bottom lip between her teeth and bites down as hard as she can on the corner of her mouth drawing blood. And nothing happened.

"Im sorry Temari, but this technique isn't a normal genjutsu. Its a special sharingan power that awakened during my training for the chunin exams. You could say that this place is like a genjutsu in that whatever I think of will happen. Its like a small little universe that I have complete control of whatever's inside, and I pulled you inside Temari. I can kill you here, over and over again in any way that I can imagine it. Here I can hurt you until your spirit is broken." Sakura lifts a hand and Temari is in the center of a huge bonfire again. She screams and screams until she "dies" again.

When she finds herself still held in the same tree without a wound or burnt bit of clothing again, Temari feels like crying but her ninja training kicks in again. _"Its only torture, she cant brake me no matter what. She's not hurting my real body she's just trying to brake my spirit. I wont let her no matter how long she keeps this up."_

"You know Temari, I can here you thinking! And your wrong. I am going to keep you here until you brake. The next seventy two hours will be just you and me." T emari's eyes go wide and desperate fear runs through her veins at this news. Then the sound of something moving with the rustle of leaves makes her look down at her feet. Vines with thick curved thorns were growing out of the ground and working their way up to her feet. When they wrapped around her ankles the thorns tore into her flesh as they twisted and grew up her body. A few of the vines tore into her flesh and started to penetrate her body raking thorns under her skin and through muscle.

Temari was in total agony and she couldn't help herself from letting out a guttural scream when the vines started doubling in size until her body was ripped to pieces from the moving plant. And just as before, she awoke again still held in the tree with the vines growing at her feet to do it all over again.

And again.

And again.

And over again until she mentally told herself to stop counting the times she was tortured and killed. Sakura continued to sit on her bench watching Temari fight through the pain. The blonde girl was breathing hard and furrowing her eyebrows but her eyes turn steely with her resolve when she watches the vines coming for her yet again. Thats when Sakura felt it was the perfect opportunity to break her spirit like she was twisting a knife in someone's back.

"Your doing good. Only seventy one hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds left to go!"

Temari heard those words echo out into her brain and her eyes shook in the fear as she whimpers at the pain of thorns invading her body again.

"_NO! It cant be possible. How could only a second have passed since ive been here?!"_

"You forget Temari. Time and space, even physical mass, here I control them all."

"_NO!" _Is all Temari can comprehend.

"_NO!"_ For what seems like hours and days pass by and all she can think of past the pain is her desperate and pleading mind was, _"NO!"_

The vines killed her countless times, then Sakura beat her to death with fists and kicks, then Temari knew what it felt like to be drowned over, and over again. All of these tortures and deaths came at random and soon Temari could no longer tell the difference between them or even how long it took for her to die. With each experience she felt a warm fuzziness growing in the back of her mind and getting stronger with each torture. Soon this fuzzy feeling completely took over Temari's mind and she was lost in a sea of white noise unable to think or comprehend.

Back in the real world Kankuro was running out of places to hide since Sasuke started firing off Dragon Flame Bombs everywhere Ouroboros moved. Normally his puppets were able to move faster than a ninja could react. But Sasuke Uchiha didn't have that problem.

Every time the six foot long dragon puppet would get close to hitting Sasuke the boy would dodge out of the way just in time. Even firing kunai out of his puppets weapons launcher couldn't get close enough to the boy to even scratch him. _"If it wasn't for that kids sharingan I would have had him. Even a scratch from Ouroboros would poison him enough to finish this. Temari, I need you to hurry and beat that pink haired girl so that you can distract Sasuke long enough for me to kill him."_

When Kankuro found a new place to hide that wasn't on fire he watch's the battlefield through the leaves hiding him and tries to find where Sasuke was hiding now as his puppet continued to hover and shake like a bag of bones. Then the whizzing sound of a kunai came to his ear and Kankuro saw the weapon headed straight for him in his hiding spot.

The ninja in war paint jumps down from the tree he was hiding in and see's Sasuke running on the ground straight for him. _"He's rushing me head on, this is my chance to take him out!"_

Before Kankuro's feet hit the ground he swings his hands with his chakra strings attached to his puppet sending the red dragon in an extremely fast arc down to intercept the Uchiha. With a bend of his right middle finger he opens the Dragons mouth wide as it rushes at Sasuke. And just like before Sasuke twisted his body around Ouroboros to keep running by, but as the red dragon passes by him it twists its head and bites down on a large tree branch sticking out of the ground next to Sasuke.

Time seems to slow down for the two ninja's at that moment. Ouroboros's teeth created an anchor for its momentum to swing its snake like body around the branch to stab its spear tipped tail into Sasuke's heart through his scapula. Sasuke's body gets lifted into the air and he lets out a pained gasp as Kankuro lands on his feet yelling in triumph. But shock and fear replace his feeling of victory when Sasuke explodes into smoke.

"S-shadow c-c-clone?!"

A quick tap of ninja sandals behind him was the first sound Kankuro heard, and the second sound he heard was the last he ever would hear again. It was an electric crackling sound like birds chirping. And then Sasuke's hand covered in blue white lightning explodes out of Kankuro's chest destroying his heart as he yelled out, "CHIDORI!"

Pain erupts in Kankuro and in his last few moments of consciousness he thought of his sister. Looking over to where she must be still fighting Sakura he can see the two teenage girls standing in front of each other not doing anything. Temari had a very vacant expression on her face like she had mentally checked out and he watches her fall backwards like a dead weight. Realization dawns on Kankuro that she too had lost her fight against a member of Team Sharingan. And without any ounce of hope left, he died and fell to the ground like a dead weight just as his sister had done.

Sasuke looked down at his kill and he slowly pulled his hand out of the still warm corpse and flicked his wrist to the side to get rid of the gore. He looks over at Sakura and makes a few fast jumps to land besides her. When he turns to look at her face he stops himself from congratulating her when he saw her left eye was crying blood.

"Sakura, are you all right?! What did she do to you?"

Sakura reached up and pressed her palm against her left eye and tried to think past the painful throbbing. "I didn't...I didn't want to stop!" When Sasuke sent her a questioning expression she continued. "When I charged up my chakra I mixed in the demon chakra with it to give me more of an edge, and I even trapped her in the special genjutsu that my Mangekyo Sharingan has. It was easy to defeat her. But when I had her inside that world which is controlled by my will I felt the desire to hurt her, be cruel to her. I tortured and killed her countless times to break her and I didn't want to stop. It felt good to hear her cry, to feel her beg mentally for it all to stop. I wanted her to suffer."

More tears fell from Sakura's face, the right side was clear but the left still was dripping blood as she sobbed into her hands.

Sasuke closed the distance between them and pulled her head into his chest and he held onto her as she cried. "You know Sakura, you have an impossibly strong mind. Your convictions and your will allow you to make hard decisions that other women your age couldn't. I know you and you are not cruel. We both know that the demon chakra is full of hate and rage, and now as an Uchiha you are going to have to learn to not fear these emotions and instead use them. Use the rage to get past what is necessary, and when its all over you come to me. We will talk about it and get over it, together. And in the end we will be stronger for it."

Sakura sniffs once to stop her tears and she looks up into Sasuke's eyes with her left eye still twitching slightly. Then a strange whooshing sound reaches their ears and an earth cracking boom with a blinding white light explodes out making Sasuke and Sakura almost lose their footing.

Sasuke let go of Sakura and took a step in the direction of the blast and said, "What was that?!"

Shikamaru hops up to the large downed tree they were standing on and says, "I saw two black balls of energy fire into each other out there. Say, did you guys notice there is a giant monster out in the forest with something red and bony attacking it?" Shikamaru's sarcastic tone got an annoyed look from both Sasuke and Sakura before all three of them jumped into the tops of the trees to watch the fight between the two demons progress.

Back near the village the earth shook violently from the blast and Kushina looked up and out towards the source of the explosion and scanned the chakra she felt. Her eyes go wide and she jumps to her feet when she can sense the Six tails form of the Kyubi going ballistic in the forest. "Sasuke and Sakura didn't make it in time to help Naruto. And now all that chakra is his to command with out Minato or me to keep the youki at bay." The redheaded woman looks down at the sleeping form of Hinata and says to the girl. "You have allot of work cut out for you girl. You've chosen to fall in love with my son who's spirit has merged with a demon. But I have faith in you; I believe if I fail to imprint a sense of humanity in my son that it will be you to redeem his tortured soul."

Kushina looks up at her old home one more time and says her mental goodbyes to the familiar place. Then she raises her hands into a hand sign and yells, "RELEASE!"

A puff of red-white smoke erupts out of her like she was a shadow clone and Kushina is gone.

Back in the village when the huge explosion in the forest out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves shone out brighter than the sun it gave an opportunity for every ninja battle to pause. While nin covered their eyes or turned away from the light they waited to see if the explosion would reach them. However, when the light died down everyone went right back to fighting.

Back on the rooftop where the large rectangular barrier was still in place the fight continued between Orochimaru and the two Hokages. And the fight wasn't going well for Orochimaru.

With the fourth being able to appear anywhere at random to attack the snake sannin, Orochimaru had received enough damage to need to regenerate himself six times now. He would usually only sloth off his skin in emergencies or to freak out his opponents but its high chakra usage made it a dangerous necessity. Right before the explosion blinded them he had regurgitated himself fully healed out of his old mouth only to get kicked by the fourth Hokage into the air. Up in the air Minato appeared around Orochimaru to punch or kick the sannin back and forth, up and down like the pale man was ball in a flying three dimensional game of tennis. The fourth finished his attack with a powerful axe kick to Orochimaru's face sending him falling fast down to the roof tiles.

The explotion happened then and the white light gave him enough time to jump back and catch his breath. When the light cleared he saw he was close to one of the corners of the barriers where one of the sound four was shaking and barely standing inside his own barrier he was being forced to hold. "SAKKON, RELEASE THE BARRIER NOW!"

The effeminate member of the sound four held his stance with his arms out and shook his head as he said, "I-im trying lord Orochimaru...I...I cant stop my ch-chakra flow. Its like the...the barrier has become a...paralysis jutsu. I am trying m-master."

Orochimaru was about to curse and scream at his incompetent servant but the sound of a kunai hitting the ground at his feet made his golden eyes go wide. Minato appeared again in a flash of yellow and sent his knee in-between Orochimaru's eyes three times effectivly dazing the snake man.

Then a very dissorienting pulling sensation makes him feel for a split second like he was bing pulled into a very small hole at his navel and it feels like he blinks and is suddenly across the roof where he was standing in front of the Third Hokage.

"Ssssooo, thatsss what it feelsss like to teleport with your jutsssuuu." Before Orochimaru can say more and use one of his jutsu while keeping his enemies distracted with his words the Fourth Hokage grabs the back of his head and punches him in the gut. Next, Minato sweeps Orochimaru's legs out from under him and shoves his face into the ground hard enough to break his nose and send hairline fractures spreading across his skull.

Orochimaru was dazed and seeing stars when he was pulled back up and held in a full nelson hold from behind.

"Now Sarutobi! Tear his wretched soul from his body and lets end this war!" At hearing this Orochimaru's eyes widen and shake in fear as he watches his old teacher finish his hands signs and grunt out in pain. Then he closed the distance between them reaching out and grabbing a hold of Orochimaru's clothes while looking him in the eye as he thunders out, "SECRET JUTSU, REAPER DEATH SEAL!"

Orochimaru couldn't see it yet, but behind Sarutobi was a see through Shinigami who was reaching into the Third Hokages soul and using his body as a medium to allow his hand to reach into the Impure world. The Shinigami's fingers stab into Orochimaru's stomach eliciting a pained grunt from the sannin. Pure unadulterated fear stretches out across Orochimaru's face and he struggles to get free as he feels something grabbing a hold of his soul and pulling.

"NOOO! WHAT JUTSU IS THIS YOU OLD BUZZARD?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"

Sarutobi just smirks and concentrates on feeding his will into the chakra he was feeding the Shinigami and pulls harder against the resistance Orochimaru was putting up. But, it was Minato who answered the doomed mans question. "We are showing you that you do not possess true immortality by taking your soul from you. This is the same jutsu I used to seal away the Nine Tailed Fox. Your old teacher and former friend is going to take your soul with him to suffer for eternity inside the stomach of the God of Death he summoned to finish you. You are a doomed man Orochimaru san, and see you soon."

Orochimaru was shaking with effort and was desperately trying anything he could to get away. But a sense of doom was taking him over as he felt his soul begin to be pulled outside of his body as he screamed out, "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!"

Back in the forest outside the village the Shukaku was jumping around and celebrating his victory over the Kyubi. "OH YEAH! WHO IS THE DEMON, WHO'S YOUR DADDY?! I AM BITCHES, I AM ON TOP NOW!"

When the sand demon charged up a Biju dama he pulled in more chakra than he had summoned in a long time and assumed when he couldn't see six tails Kurama anymore that he killed him. But Kurama Naruto was just down on the forest floor out of site and having a mental tug of war.

He had just had the chance to test his Rasendama against the Biju dama. And when the two balls of energy hit each other they were equal in strength making the energy explode in between the two demons. The Ichibi was much larger and the blast didn't make him move backards very far, but Kyubi being still a small demon with a skeleton like armor got blown back a hundred yards.

Kurama was picking himself off and shaking his head until a couple neck bones popped when he felt a huge surge of chakra enter his body. Looking inwards he felt another tail of energy enter the ball of light hovering between the large four wooden gate posts that his mental image was sitting on cross legged with his fists touching and palms up. He smiles and pulls at the chakra beneath him but suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Thats enough, Naruto!" Kushina was standing on the ball of chakra with her feet submerged inside and her hand beginning to squeeze his shoulder harder. "I will allow you to keep the chakra you have gathered but you must leave this place, NOW!"

Kurama Naruto still looked human here and his crimson red slitted eyes glared over his shoulder at her. _**"Listen to me Kushina. Your not really her, your just a chakra memory pattern that has attached itself to my chakra. MY CHAKRA! Its more than just my power, IT IS ME. IT IS WHAT MAKES ME REAL AND DEFINES MY EXISTENCE. Now, heh, mother! Your son is looking down the ugly face of one of his brothers who's trying to kill him. Now I am sitting on another tail of my power and it will give me the POWER that I want to display to the ICHIBI. That moronic demon needs to learn a lesson and it will be too funny to kill him like this. NOW FUCK OFF BITCH!"**_

Kushina was shaking with rage listening to her Naruto speak to her like this, but after his last sentence a giant see thru Kyubi paw shot out from the dark horizon of this strange place to smack Kushina out of the ball. The red head flew back and flipped in the air but suddenly transforms into the Nine tailed fox demon in the flesh.

Kurama Naruto laughed at seeing her like this and says, "A pretender like you will be easy to kill!" The see through Kyubi made of chakra roars and jumps forward to attack the Kushina Kyubi. Naruto just laughs as he continues to sit on the glowing ball of light while the two foxes bite and snarl at each other while they fight like wild beasts for dominance.

"Now that your distracted, SEVEN TAILS! HAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAA!"

Back in the real world Kyubi Naruto's body pulses and grows in size. The blood red chakra becomes more like muscle and starts wrapping around the bones. When his seven tail form stopped changing he was now big enough to sit on all fours and look over the tops of the trees at Shukaku. The Ichibi was still hopping around congratulating himself for killing the Kyubi, until one of his hops puts Kyubi's head poking out of the trees into view.

"HEY, THERE YOU ARE! WELL I HOPE YOUR READY TO DIE!" Shukaku inhales deeply and its stomack swells, then with a smack from his huge clawed hand he fires and air bullet at the Fox.

Seven tail Kyubi narrows his eyes and smiles wide behind the fox skull and ducks under the tree canopy to run fast between some trees and knocking over many others. To the Shukaku he saw a fox skull dip down and then pop up out of the trees somewhere else. He fired another air bullet and the Kyubi did it again and appeared at another random spot where Shukaku fired another air bullet. For awhile they were playing a giant version of whack-a-mole where the moles moved too fast to hit and the Ichibi was getting frustrated.

"YAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHH! STOP DOING THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" The giant sand demon inhales even more air than before and then belches out, "RAPID MULTI AIR BULLET!" Over thirty air bullets destroy large patches of huge trees in every spot he thought he saw the Kyubi. But the smaller seven tail demon Kyubi appeared suddenly out of the trees under the Shukaku while he was firing and uppercut's its jaw shut so that its last air bullet blew up in its mouth. The side of Shukaku's jaw gets blown away making a hole on its left side.

Kyubi wasn't done. He followed the momentum and twist in his body and gathered his blood red tails into one and clubbed the demon so hard it lost an arm and went flying. The massive beast had huge glob's of sand falling under it as if flew and crashed into the forest two hundred yards away.

Kyubi Naruto barks out a rumbling laugh and leans its head back to begin charging a Biju Dama. Hundreds of black and red balls of chakra pulse out of its body and swirl into a big ball that the fox skull leans forward to bite into and move to take aim. He narrows his glowing white eyes and aims his Biju Dama right in-between Shukaku's eyes, right where he knew Gaara was sticking out of.

And he fired.

The shot was so powerful a circular cloud expands rapidly out from the jaws and the energy ball has turned to a missle aimed to kill the Ichibi once and for all.

But Shukaku screams out seeing this and melts down into the forest to move like a tsunami of sand. The Biju Dama completely missed its target and continues to fly on its course for miles. And where it hits it right outside the village. Luckily enough for the Leaf Village shinobi the ball took out a summoning team the kept sending giant two headed snakes into the leaf village and seven back up ninja squads.

But to everyone that didn't die they felt the ground under them seem to jump three feet in the air. The resulting explosion blew a giant hole in the east side Great Wall and many buildings fell from the quake.

Minato was still holding Orochimaru while the Third Hokage was trying to pull out the snake mans soul. They almost let go of him when when the ground seemed to jump and another blinding flash of light exploded just outside the village. Both the Third and the Fourth began worrying about the village and Orochimaru laughed when he feels his soul get pulled back in.

"Well old man, it seems like your village isn't going to make it. And your not going to make it either. Hahahahaa, you don't have the strength to pull my soul from this body. But you both have damaged me enough that after I finish up here Im going to go ahead of schedule and go pick up my new fresh body. Hahahaa."

Minato grabbed even harder and felt bones cracking in Orochimaru and Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and says, "You bastard, I will take your soul and the village WILL BE SAVED. Even if its not us who does it there are thousands more who will stand up to the challenge to protect their home. Even if we both fail someone new will step in and take our place as protector of the village. But this I promise you Orochimaru, I will kill you today and take your soul with mine into purgatory. And by doing so, you won't touch Sasuke Uchiha!"

"HMNN, ha...hehahehhahahahMWAHAHAHAAAHAH AHAHAHAHA. Oh no old man, your wrong again. You will fail, and Im not talking about taking Sasuke."

Sarutobi and Minato share a wide eyed look and the Third tries even harder to pull out Orocimaru'soul. But Minato had a forlorn look in his eyes.

"Minato!" Blue eyes look up and into Sarutobi's older grey. "I trusted you completely when I made you Hokage and I trust you now. Do what you think you need to do!"

Minato nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Orochimaru, listen well. I can sense your chakra and the chakra of the Thirds. He doesn't have the strength to pull your whole soul from your body, but he has enough to make some serious damage. And just because I want to prevent you from perpetrating your evil in the future if you survive today, I have a gift for you."

Orochimaru starts to scream. Behind him Minato had pulled a kunai out and was carving a complex seal into his back. When he was done he made four hand signs and placed a palm over the bloody seal making it glow for a second then disappear.

"Hey old man. It was an honor to fight with you once more. Die well my friend." And with a red puff of smoke the fourth Hokage disappears.

With a yell of exertion Sarutobi pulls most of Orochimaru's soul out of his body. But, despite the pain Orochimaru smiles now that he see's and opening with Minato gone. He opens his mouth and a snake slithers out, and when its mouth opens a blade shoots out and stabs Sarutobi through the throat.

Sarutobi gurgled and rage can be seen in his eyes as he pulses his chakra into the Shinigami who pulled his blade from his mouth and swiped down and cut Orochimaru's souls arms off. The chakra sealed inside Sarutobi's chest and Orochimaru got the chance to see what he wanted to see. The death of his old Sensei.

"Thats it, were through here. Take me back!"

The sound four were in control of their barrier again after the Fourth left and they all drop the jutsu at the same time. They run to their master and two grab him under the arms and start jumping away with the Anbu chasing. One of the sound ninja with six arms spat out a large web that trapped the chasing ninja and cleared their escape.

By the time they jumped off the last of the buildings in the Leaf Village and out one of the massive cracks in the great wall Kabuto had caught up.

"Well lord Orochimaru. It seems like you did take some damage while killing the Third Hokage. Do you want me to go and get him like we talked about?"

Orochimaru coughed a couple times before answering in a very raspy vioce. "No! Go and get me the girl!"

Kabuto broke off from the rest of the group and started searching the forest. _"So Sakura Haruno. You have been chosen to be the next vessel of lord Orochimaru. You poor, poor thing."_

Back out in the forest the sand was reforming into the large Shukaku. He fixed his face but the Ichibi didn't have the power to replace his missing right arm. The Kyubi had been charging another Biju Dama and was preparing to fire again while not thinking about where the blast may go if he misses. But another surge of chakra into his body makes him smile and dive deep inside himself again.

His Kurama Naruto human self was still sitting on the massive ball of chakra and Minato now stood in front of the massive wooden pillars looking up and then to the left to watch the vicious fight between the physical fox and the see thru one made of chakra.

"Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox! This has gone on long enough and im going to stop you now!"

Kurama Naruto just laughs and doesn't move from his cross legged perch. "Its too late for you two now. I have seven tails under my control and you just have the two your keeping control of. You've lost. So now im going to take my chakra back from you and burn away your stupid consciousness from my chakra. Your not strong enough anymore to tell me what to do."

The Fourth Hokage crosses his arms and smiles. "You forgot about the seal." Without another word Minato turns left and Kushina's Kyubi fox kicked the chakra fox away and ran for Minato. When they merge together the flesh and blood fox jumps high up to the golden bars and swipe a huge clawed paw at them.

Pain. Its was like being inside a very large bell and the vibration could be felt in your bones. It was an extremely strange experience and it made Kurama Naruto wake up in the real word feeling like all his built up demon chakra was melting down a deep well that got smaller and smaller as it traveled back into his navel.

The demon cloak surrounding Naruto had been pulled back and his skin was slowly healing the burnt away patches. His body smoked and several muscles started to spasm making him fall to his knees. "Damn you Minato. I have to give you credit, you are smart." But now Kurama Naruto was facing a new problem. He was now just a abnormally strong genin without any demon chakra while a giant Tanuki sand demon was staring at him like he wanted to eat him. "Fuck!" Is all Naruto could say as he saw the Ichibi shriek and leap forward to do just that with its mouth wide.

He had moments left and he tried to stand but his body was still humming from the strange shift of chakra. He couldn't stand and he couldn't stop his eyes from shaking, they really hurt.

Shukaku was moments away from biting down on him and crushing Naruto with tons of sand so it yells out, "NOW WHO'S JUST A HUMAN AND NOT A DEMON, BI-ATCH!"

ANGER.

The anger Naruto felt gave him a focus that made his eye s pulse six more times before they finally relaxed and he felt better than he ever had before. The Sand demon was moments away from crushing him and a memory from long, long ago comes to mind. That memory makes him raise his arms palms out and fingers splayed and out of instinct he yells out as he pulses a huge amount of chakra.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

An invisible force slammed into the sand demon stopping the massive beast mid air. The blast was so poweful the sand around Gaara, all of it that made up his Ichibi demon body was blown away. Gaara got hit with the brunt of the attack and went flying backwards through the air. His body fell like a rag doll hitting trees and rocks. By the time he stopped falling Gaara wheezed out a pained breath coughing up blood.

After a few pained minutes Gaara looked up and saw Naruto standing over him. "Well, its been fun. But now its over, bye." Naruto's knee comes down hard with his full body weight on Gaara's neck feeling it snap in a few places.

Naruto turns around and takes a few stumbled steps away and looks up at the mostly destroyed forest and asks. "What has changed?!"

He just stood there staring at the trees and sky like he had never seen them before, trapped in their beauty. Naruto stays there like this staring out with his Lavender purple eyes with six circles in them trying to make sense of this new feeling that made him feel more connected to the world then ever before.

Well there's chapter 18. Can you pick out the inspiration from a couple different anime. I had been looking forward to this chapter for such a long time and I wanted to work extra hard on it. Maybe less gramatical errors but I like to think of them as my writing style and trying to be poetic. Any way hope you liked this one, next time the after math of the village, revalations, and a kidnaping. Can you see the future events unfolding now. There is allot set up and probably only five or six chapters left. Later bitches


	20. Chapter 19 Transformations Aftermath

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

What up people, sorry its been awhile but ive been distracted having a ton of fun. I went and re-read my story from the beginning and its interesting to see just how much I don't know about the English language. Thanks for waiting and here you go.

Chapter 19: Transformation's Aftermath

Naruto stood in the forest with destruction all around him. Most of the trees in the area had been snapped over and patches of forest a quarter mile apart were smoking with small fires from intense blasts of energy.

Back in the village there are fires sending trails of smoke into the air and many buildings were in different conditions of damage. Konoha had survived a small war. Most people would look around and see the horror of war and think on how ugly the world can be at times.

But not Naruto.

He turned his head and saw a world of glowing chakra. The tree's were made of blue-green light that circulated with their mitosis. The ground seemed to be swirling with energy, and if he took a step it would create a subtle wake in the glowing golden-yellow chakra. The sky even shone with more color than he could comprehend. Later he would learn that his vision had expanded so that he could now see a wider spectrum of light, but for now he was just dazzled by the sight.

It was like viewing the world through all seeing eyes.

"_What is going on? Is this my new Sharingan?" _Looking down at his hands Kurama Naruto could see his own chakra flowing like he was an luminous and incandescent being. And thats when he noticed the change in his chakra; it felt like it more than tripled.

Looking past his hands he looks down at Gaara laying lifeless on the ground.

The red headed ninja's eyes were still open but he didn't move and was already beginning to look cold and stiff. There wasn't any chakra circulating in him and he seemed to be the most dim object in this new glowing landscape, but there was something still there. When he focused his eyes while staring he could see the smallest thread of light rising out of Gaara's stomach into the sky. Staring at this thread made him feel a strange throb in his eyes, and focusing on that throb changes everything he see's.

The world became see-thru made of black and white light including Gaara who had the thread of light connecting to the very tiny spot on his stomach reaching into the sky. But, as Kurama Naruto stared at that thread it got smaller and smaller until the light was completely gone. Gaara was gone, and all that was left was a strange golden-red light swirling in his stomach.

Naruto turns away and focus's while trying to pull chakra back out of his eyes the way he used to do to deactivate his sharingan. His vision clears and he begins to see the world a little more normally but the strong chakra he felt would not leave his eyes. He felt his body's chakra flow running in a circulatory fashion in and out of his head and passing through his eyes like any other part of his body. But he couldn't shut down the chakra completely like before. Now his eyes flowed with more chakra than what normally flowed into his hands, and he uses his hands to fold chakra for jutsu.

Then, the recent memory of blasting the Shukaku away with a pulse of chakra that originated from his eyes and running through to his hands came to mind. Lifting up his arms and aiming palms out at the trees he concentrated on the new feeling that was giving him an almost overwhelming sense of deja vu. And just like last time he fired off his blast of chakra like he'd done it a hundred times before while saying, "Shinra Tensei!"

The chakra pulse moves as fast as electricity from his eyes to his hands and a swell of raw chakra fires out destroying all the trees he was aiming for and carving a deep trench into the ground. With just a barely an exertion of his will Naruto had created massive destruction. Clenching his fists he almost yells out a bellow of triumph at this new found power, but a sound from behind him caught his attention making the yell stop in his throat.

The ground was shaking slightly and sound of something bubbling loudly made Naruto turn around fast. Gaara's body had started to shake and flop around like a fish out of water and his back was swelling up at an alarming rate.

"Oh shit, I forgot about the Tanuki." And as if the one tail demon heard him, Gaara's back swells up like a rapidly expanding air balloon while a deep loud laugh echo's out in the big clearing. Golden-red chakra escapes out of the small boys body and condenses into the head of the Ichibi. The demon seems to smile at Kurama Naruto as it rises even higher with another surge of chakra that condenses into a big clawed arm. Another swell of chakra pushes out and the two slightly see through arms slam into the ground like the big beast was trying to do a push up.

When the demons chakra hands hit the ground sand starts rising into the chakra filling in the shape of the demon's body.

Kurama Naruto bares his teeth growling out and thinks to himself, _"What do I do now? I have to battle Shukaku while he's free of the jinchuriki and is forming its body out of the ground. I either need to seal him away into something or destroy its consciousness. But, how am I going to do that?"_

Naruto had to jump flip away when a half formed sand claw came rushing forwards to crush him, but mid jump he could see the sand demon wasn't fully formed when the arm collapses into soft sand again. The Shukaku screams out his frustrations and concentrates on gathering more sand into it's see-thru chakra body. A large amount of sand had gathered enough to begin forming a huge torso and was rapidly filling up to the demons head before Shukaku heard Naruto yell out,"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

The huge blast of energy sends most of the sand collected flying backwards into the forest and raw golden-red chakra of the ichibi was disrupted enough to make it lose more of its shape for a few moments. But the tunuki demon went right back to reforming its self with more sand while roaring out its frustrations.

Naruto took off running around the Ichibi where most of the sand had risen, and before the demon can form itself Naruto hits him with another, "Shinra Tensei!" The sand is blasted away again and the Ichibi turns its see-thru head to stare right at Naruto as he falls back down to the ground.

Naruto gets a bad feeling as he watches the Shukaku open its mouth wide. The demon creates a hollow cavity spreading open from its throat and down filling its big belly with air. The golden-red chakra starts to vibrate and the air inside it begins spinning fast until it almost resembles a rasengan. Then the Shukaku yells out, "DIE," as he fires a wind bullet at Kurama Naruto.

Naruto was still in the air falling and he had no where to go as the fast attack came for him at almost point blank range. With moments before the wind bullet hit, all Naruto can think of as he puts his arms up is, _"I'VE GOT TO STOP IT!"_

His eyes throbbed again.

When the blast hits his chest he is sent flying backwards through the air. He stops finally when his back makes contact with a tree where the wind bullet pins him there. But instead of the attack sending him crashing through trees like it was supposed to do, the energy seen in the fast moving wind gets smaller and smaller until it disappears entirely leaving Naruto unharmed.

With the pressure gone Naruto falls back down slamming his feet heavily into the ground with eyes wide from shock. Even the Shukaku was distracted long enough to stop gathering sand into his body to stare at Naruto who had just taken one of his wind bullets to the chest. He should have been turned into a bloody stain on the tree he hit but now the blonde looked like he hadn't even been scratched.

Naruto was staring down at himself looking for any sign that he had taken damage, and couldn't see or feel any. His body then begin's to shake and his eyes stay wide with shock, but a smile tugs at the corner of his lips. _"That blast definitely hit me, but the chakra was absorbed into my body. And now im feeling the boost of energy this fool just gave me." _

Once again the Shukaku was gathering sand into itself and it almost had a full torso of sand filled up to his shoulders by the time Naruto was paying attention again. So using the huge swell of chakra he just absorbed, Naruto slaps his hands together rapidly through the signs for his dragon flame bomb jutsu. Naruto leans his head back and snaps it forwards again to spew out a column of fire at the sand. Moving his head back and forth Naruto sends the fire into every bit of sand Shukaku had collected until it turned into a huge gob of glowing glass.

Cutting off the fire Naruto still feels excess energy left over from what he absorbed so he goes through the hand signs for his wind vortex jutsu and sends a column of twisting wind into the melted sand. Loud cracking sounds like splintering glass fills the area and when the smoke clears a huge half formed glass Shukaku is left frozen in place. But its glowing chakra was still inside the glass and its head was still free and howling with rage.

"**GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, DAMN YOU KYUBI! EVEN AS A SMALL LITTLE RUNT YOUR STILL A MAJOR PAIN IN MY ASS! IN THAT HUMAN FORM YOU CAN NEVER KILL ME, SO STOP DELAYING THE INEVITABLE AND JUST LET ME EAT YOU."**

Kurama Naruto just smiles as an idea pops into his head and a plan to beat the Ichibi clicks into place. Twisting his hips slightly he reaches a hand into his back pouch to pull out one of his last three pronged kunai and hurl's it into the air above the Shukaku's head. With a flash of orange Naruto appears in the sky above the Ichibi with his arms out wide as he falls back to the ground.

Shukaku notices the orange flash and looks up to see Naruto falling towards his head and he yells out, **"OOOHHH BOY! THANKS FOR TAKING MY ADVICE! I WONDER WHAT FOX TASTES LIKE, AAAAHHHHH!"**

The see through tanuki demon opens its jaws wide and snaps them closed around the falling blonde teen boy surrounding Kurama Naruto with its chakra and moves its see-thru jaws like it was chewing. The golden-red chakra that made up its head condensed as the Ichibi used the essence of itself to try and burn/crush the small morsel he just consumed. But something strange was happening.

Naruto was floating in the center of the see-thru head with his arms out wide seemingly unharmed. And every time Shukaku tried to destroy him with more intense chakra the demon felt like he was getting no where fast. After the third time of intensifying its chakra Shukaku felt what was going on.

Kurama Naruto was absorbing the Ichibi's chakra, and at an alarming rate. A sense of alarm runs through the chakra beast and Shukaku tries to spit out Naruto but in doing so it sent another swell of chakra at the blonde which was just absorbed. Shukaku tried escaping but found it impossible to get away from the intense pull in the center of his throat that felt like its own personal maelstrom sucking away at its chakra.

Now the tunuki was panicking and while it thrashed about in the glass body it was still half inside of the glass started to splinter rapidly until the two massive glass arms break off of at the shoulders and fall to the ground. Shukaku's panic intensified when the Ichibi felt its size shrinking and soon Naruto was standing on the top of the torso of broken glass with his hands up draining the beasts chakra into him.

The golden-red chakra was about the size of a small building and shrinking fast. Shukaku's face was at the highest point and was screaming out, **"RRRAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH! WHAT DA HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL REALLY BE SORRY!"**

Naruto just smiles keeping his arms stretched upwards and out while he continues to absorb the Shukaku's chakra into himself. The Ichibi was almost all gone and fear could be heard in its now whiney voice, _"__**OH COME ON KURAMA! WERE BROTHERS, DON'T DO ME LIKE THIS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Shukaku was shrinking so fast now that he was almost completely gone. Kurama Naruto just ignores Shukaku's pleas and continues to drain his chakra as his body began to glow with a golden shine. When the small face of the Shukaku shrank it was about the size of a small dog when it made contact with Naruto's body, and a jolt like a lightning bolt passes through both of them.

Naruto loses his focus and stops absorbing Shukaku's chakra letting the small see-thru tunuki fall to the ground. _"So, I cant absorb his consciousness without having a mental battle of wills over this chakra. I don't really know any powerful sealing techniques that are going to bind his spirit and I cant just keep absorbing him."_ The now tiny form of the Shukaku absorbed enough sand to fill its little body so it looked around and then up at the towering form of the normal sized Naruto. It barks with a tiny squeak of fear and runs away as fast as its little legs can go.

"_No, I cant let him escape! If I do he will just find somewhere to hide to build up his chakra again."_ Naruto reached a hand out and acted on instinct as he yells, "GET BACK HERE!" Another pulse starting from his eyes ran down his arm and out at the escaping Ichibi, but it felt different than the last time. When he fired off a Shinra Tensei he could feel the swell of energy rushing forwards, but this time he felt a pulling sensation emanating from his palm. This pull was so strong that the air around him rushed in and the small sand demon was lifted off the ground and sent flying backwards.

Shukaku had enough time to turn its head and look back at where he was being pulled into, right into Naruto's palm which now had a Rasengan in it. When the small Ichibi hits the swirling ball of light it screams out one last time before the twisting energy tore up and destroyed the last of the chakra containing its consciousness.

And Shukaku was no more.

Kurama Naruto looked down at his palm after releasing his jutsu and cant find any trace of the small demon. Clenching his fist and sliding his foot out into a deeper stance Naruto leans his head back and bellows out a roar of triumph.

"_YYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! Out of all the other tailed beasts, I wanted to kill you Shukaku the most. And now there is only seven more to finish off before I am the only one left to play with this world as I see fit._ MYAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA!"

Kurama Naruto just keeps on laughing and in his excitement he raises his chakra until the golden shine coming from his skin became a bright red-gold glow. With every roar his chakra pulses and billows around him burning the rocks and tree bits at his feet. Then he felt pain.

It was a strange pain like feeling an intense heat roll over each nerve on his skin making him tingle all over. The strange tingle even ran inside his veins into his brain like the burn of too much adrenalin. Even breathing started to feel labored and his skin began to perspire.

"_Whats going on?! My body feels like I've been running for a week. Its like I feel exhausted and full of energy at the same time."_ Naruto was still emanating red-gold chakra from his skin as his knees began to wobble from the sudden strain. Then a thought crossed his mind about what could be the cause of this. _"I just absorbed the Ichibi's power into me and this human body isn't able to withstand all that chakra. I went back and forth growing and losing tails today and its made me weak. How ironic. I need to store this power away so that it doesn't end up harming my human form."_

Then he did the only thing that he could think to do with the extra demon chakra, he pushed it down into the seal behind his navel. Normally thats where his chakra reserves were, and if he pushed too much chakra into his system thats where it would circulate back to for storage. And for a moment he felt better, then the pain intensified greatly and shot through his body making him go rigid falling to his knees. The pain made him squeeze his eyes shut and images of memories began flashing in his mind as he and two others mentally screamed.

Images of the leaf village passed by showing him familiar buildings and villagers with angry faces looking at him. Then overlapping images would show him the same buildings but with smiling villagers instead. Memories of the Hokage monument kept flashing back and forth between having a fourth Hokage face or not.

Then he saw familiar faces like Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, the third Hokage, and many others. But, in-between seeing those familiar faces flashed many faces he didn't recognize except for a younger looking Kakashi and Sarutobi.

Next he saw the images of his former fights and missions including beheading Zabuza, and just like the others he saw images of peoples deaths he didn't witness. He saw his point of view running through the trees with his team, then with other teams on other missions.

The pain in his head and all the unfamiliar images made him open his eyes wide and mentally shake him self as he screams deep down inside of him. _"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING DOWN THERE?!"_

Despite the pain he felt his consciousness fall down the now familiar labyrinth of his subconscious and he appeared in-front of the golden bars. There were loud hissing and barking noises coming from behind the bars that sounded in even more pain than him. Kurama Naruto then looks around him at the "room". The normally massive rectangular chamber's walls appeared to be made of solid stone, but now they shook and cracked like they were in an earthquake.

"WELL! ANSWER ME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Naruto's yell echoed out past the huge golden bars into the cage and was met with an angry growl and hiss. In the next moment his "tenants" slammed hard into the bars making a loud ringing noise like a bell. _**"SHUT UP YOU FOOL! YOU ARE THE REASON FOR THIS IS PAIN. WHAT DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU ABSORBED AN ENTIRE TAILED BEAST'S CHAKRA? OH THATS RIGHT YOU DIDN'T THINK!"**_

Another jolt of pain elicits a cry from all of them and the room quakes again making bigger cracks appear in the walls with red-gold chakra burning through.

Still hissing in pain the Minato/Kushina demon fox angrily barks past the bars in its double sounding voice at the small form of Naruto crouched down holding his stomach. _**"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO GREEDY AND TAKEN SO MUCH CHAKRA WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION. THE SEAL THAT BINDS THE DEMON CHAKRA AT BAY WAS DESIGNED TO HOLD THE STRONGEST OF THE TAILED BEASTS; THE NINE TAILS. JUST TO MAKE THIS SEAL NEEDED THE HELP OF A SHINIGAMI, BUT IT WAS NEVER DESIGNED TO HOLD TWO TAILED BEAST'S WORTH OF CHAKRA AT THE SAME TIME!"**_

Kurama Naruto just sneers past the bars at the huge voice, then a thought crossed his mind and he began to laugh which turned into a cackle as he got louder and louder.

"_**DAMN YOU! WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!"**_

"You just told me that the seal wasn't designed to take this much power. So all I have to do is intensify the chakra in here to break this seal apart and take back what is mine." Naruto began laughing again as he raised his hands together into a ram sign and began gathering chakra.

The room got hotter and several violent shakes made huge cracks appear in the walls. Then Naruto screamed louder than before from the sudden agony. He ignores the pain and just decides to keep on pulling the excess demon chakra into this place making the walls seem to catch fire between the cracks. While he concentrated on increasing the chakra and ignoring the burning pain he couldn't do anything to stop the images and memories flashing through his mind just as it had before.

The Minato/Kushina fox was howling in pain also, but they spoke with a slight whine in their voice. _**"LISTEN TO US KURAMA. YOU CANNOT REGAIN YOUR CHAKRA THIS WAY! IF YOU BREAK THE SEAL THEN ALL OF THE KYUBI CHAKRA WILL POUR INTO YOUR HUMAN FORM UNRESTRAINED. THAT WOULD BE BAD NORMALLY BUT YOU NOW HAVE THE ICHIBI'S CHAKRA TOO."**_

Kurama Naruto just grits his teeth and yells out, "S-SHUT UP! YOU'LL SAY ANYTHING TO KEEP MY CHAKRA FROM ME! THIS BODY WAS ABLE TO ASCEND TO MY SEVEN TAILS INCARNATION SO I KNOW IT CAN TAKE THE POWER. NOW STOP FIGHTING ME!"

"_**WE AREN'T FIGHTING YOU, IT IS THE SEAL AND THE CHAKRA YOU STOLE. DESPITE WHAT YOU BELIEVE THE SEAL IS THE REASON YOU DIDN'T DIE FROM THE CHAKRA USAGE BEFORE. THE SEAL REGULATES YOUR CHAKRA AND LIMITS HOW MUCH YOU CAN USE SO THAT A SITUATION LIKE THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN. THERE IS A CHANCE THAT YOUR BODY IS NOW READY TO TAKE ALL OF THE KYUBI CHAKRA BUT NOT THE ICHIBI'S TOO. THIS CHAKRA WILL BURN AWAY YOUR BODY UNTIL YOU DIE, ACTUALLY, UNTIL WE ALL DIE. THE SEAL IS DESIGNED TO HOLD AND SLOWLY MIX IN THE DEMON CHAKRA OVER TIME UNTIL YOUR HUMAN FORM CAN TAKE ALL OF IT AND USE IT FOR NARUTO'S BENIFIT."**_

Still holding his hand sign Kurama Naruto keeps trying to summon more chakra into this place. "I am not afraid. I want my chakra back, I want to be a demon again. I want my freedom back!"

It was quiet for a moment before the fox spoke again. _**"THEN ITS NOW TIME TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU. YOU WILL NEVER BE WHAT YOU ONCE WERE, BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO THE SEAL YOU HAVE TRULY BEEN RESURECTED AS A HUMAN BEING." **_ The giant beast stops talking just long enough for the scared eyes of Kurama Naruto to look up at the fox's different colored eyes. _**"THE SEAL CREATED BY THE SHINIGAMI ISN'T HUMAN FUJIN JUTSU, IT WAS DESIGNED TO BIND YOUR SPIRIT AND CHAKRA TO OUR SON PERMANENTLY. EVEN IF YOU HAD BEEN SEALED AWAY CORRECTLY AND YOU SOMEHOW MANAGED TO ESCAPE AND GET PAST THE SEAL YOU WOULD HAVE FUSED WITH OUR SONS SOUL JUST AS YOU DID ON THE DAY OF HIS BIRTH. LISTEN WELL KURAMA/NARUTO, SOMEDAY WHEN OUR CHAKRA BECOMES ONE, OUR SPIRITS WILL MERGE AND WE WILL BECOME ONE BEING. IF YOU DOUBT US THEN THINK BACK WHEN THIS PAIN STARTED, YOU SAW OUR MEMORIES DIDN'T YOU?!"**_

Naruto blinks his purple eyes in surprise and as he thought about those visions they pass across his minds eye again like they were his own memories.

"_**YOU SEE, BY BREAKING THE SEAL AS YOUR TRYING TO DO NOW YOU HAVE FORCED OUR SPIRITS TO BEGIN MERGING PREMATURLY. WHEN THE TIME COMES THAT YOU RECOMBINE WITH THE CHAKRA OF THE KYUBI YOU WILL ABSORB US INTO YOU AND IN ESSENCE BECOME A NEW BEING. THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. OVER TIME YOUR SPIRIT AND NARUTO'S WERE ORIGINALLY GOING TO MERGE GRADUALLY ALLOWING YOUR CONSCIOUSNESS TO REMAIN SEPARATE. BUT, BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID DURING THE SEALING THOSE TWELVE AND A HALF YEARS AGO, YOU WILL NEVER BE WHAT YOU ONCE WERE. WE WANTED TO GIVE YOU THE CHANCE AT UNDERSTANDING HUMANITY SO THAT YOU COULD WORK WITH US AND NOT AGAINST US. AND NOW, TO GAIN BACK YOUR FULL POTENTIAL AS A DEMON LORD YOU WILL HAVE TO ABSORB OUR HOPES, DREAMS, LOVE, BELIEFS, OUR ESSENSE WILL MIX WITH YOURS. ITS BEEN HAPPENING SLOWLY AND YOU HAVE BEEN NOTICING THE SUBTLE CHANGE'S IN YOUR PERSONALITY. YOUR ANGER HAS LESSENED WHILE YOU HAVE MADE FRIENDS AND EVEN APPEAR HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE. SEARCH YOUR MIND AND YOUR FEELINGS, YOU KNOW WE SPEAK THE TRUTH."**_

Kurama Naruto's mind was racing faster than he could almost comprehend. The memories that were now obviously Minato's and Kushina's flashed past his mind and he even saw moments when they were looking into each others eyes, or on missions together, even their wedding. Then memories of moments in his human existence flashed by of times when he did and thought things that were out of character for him. It started when he stopped hunting and stocking his fridge with raw bloody meat in exchange for purchasing food at the grocer. Being kind enough not to outright kill a few people when he knew he could have gotten away with it. Even moving into the Uzumaki home and sleeping in a human bed flashed in his mind as things he would never had thought he would end up doing.

Thats when all the pieces of this human puzzle started to come into place for Kurama Naruto and he accepted the truth. He was changing from what he once was into... "What will I become? What kind of thing will a transform into when this is all done?"

"_**YOU WILL BE BOTH HUMAN AND DEMON AS YOU ARE NOW BUT EVEN WE DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR FINAL FORM WILL BECOME. YOU WILL HAVE POWER AND THE UNDYING SPIRIT OF A DEMON, AND YOU WILL KNOW HUMANITY TOO. BUT FOR NOW, ALL OF THESE THOUGHTS ARE POINTLESS BECAUSE IN THE EMEDIATE FUTURE YOUR GOING TO D**_IE. YOU NEED TO GET ALL OF THIS EXTRA CHAKRA OUT NOW BEFORE THE SEAL BREAK'S FURTHER AND DESTROY'S YOU. WE NEED TO SEAL AWAY THIS POWER INTO SOMEONE."

Back in the real world Naruto was down on his knee's clutching his stomach and still glowing red-gold. Almost eighty yards away up in a tree Sasuke and Sakura were hiding while they watched Naruto defeat the Ichibi. They witnessed him using new powers they haven't seen before while he fought the demon. And now they were watching closely to see what Naruto did next.

Sasuke turns his head to look at Sakura and asks, "Could you see them?"

Sakura focus's her sharingan as she stares at the seemingly in pain Naruto and then shakes her head. "No, his eyes are clenched shut. Are you sure they looked purple?"

Nodding his head yes Sasuke turns his head to look back through the leaves watching Naruto. "When he was fighting that demon I saw it just for a moment; his eyes didn't look like a sharingan.

Sakura turns her eyes back to Naruto and continues to watch closely. Then, after one last scream of pain they both heard Naruto yell out, "YOU BASTARDS," and with a flash of gold light he disappears.

The other two members of team Sharingan jumped down out of the tree and took their time walking forwards to survey the battle ground where Naruto defeated the ghostly visage of the Ichibi. There embedded into the ground were three massive glass shapes left over from the melted sand the Shukaku tried using to make his body. The largest piece was what was left of its massive torso and the broken bits with cracks running through it made it look like a oblong crystal ball. On either side of the crystal ball were the two massive clawed arms sticking out of the ground and surrounded by large shards of broken glass. All together it created a very surreal landscape that looked like some giant see-thru being was looking into a crystal ball for divinity.

Sasuke and Sakura continued to walk around the massive glass sculpture of death and after they passed the last of the big shards they found Gaara's body. Neither of them needed to check if he was really dead or not since Gaara's neck was bending at an un-healthy looking angle and his skin was already turning blue.

"Its hard to imagine that a being as huge as that thing back there could fit inside a small person like this." Sakura looked down sadly on Gaara thinking that he must have had a hard life which inevitably led him to this violent death. She even closed her eyes and put her palms together to say a little prayer for the tortured soul.

Sasuke looked back up at her and smiles for a moment at the kind gesture of her wishing an enemy peace in the end and thinks, _"She is a ninja and has power which could bring enemies to their knees and yet she can't help but be a kind person. Sakura, you keep giving me reasons to love you even mor..."_ Sasuke stops his line of thought when he thought he heard something strange behind him.

Turning his head around he looks back down at Gaara's body and stares. Nothing happens and he starts convincing himself that he was just hearing things, but then he hears the sound of something sliding in the dirt again and turns to see Gaara's leg moving.

Sasuke quickly takes a hop back into a fighting stance and says, "Look out."

Sakura can see Gaara moving and she takes a few steps back behind Sasuke and focus's her sharingan. When Gaara starts trying to sit up she says, "He cant still be alive! No way with a broken neck as bad as his." Gaara was leaning forwards trying to get up as his head flopped around at a bad angle. She stared harder at the zombie sand ninja and saw the faintest traces of chakra circulating in his body that seemed to be coming not from his navel but from a small glowing rectangle on his back.

Before she can warn Sasuke about what she see's he yells out, "Gaara, don't you know when your supposed to die. I guess I'll have to finish the job Naruto couldn't d..." Sakura never heard what Sasuke finished saying because she was suddenly distracted by a sharp pain on the side of her neck. Her hand reaches up looking for what hit her thinking that a bug must have taken a bite out of her neck. But instead of a bug, her fingers touch a very light and thin piece of metal.

"_A DART! SOMEONE.._uhnn." Sakura falls backwards unconscious before she can think to warn Sasuke and he is only alerted to what happened when he hears her hit the ground.

Turning his head around fast he yells out, "SAKURA! WHATS WRONG?!" Then Sasuke could barely hear the sound of something small and fast coming for him. Turning around fast his sharingan helped him move his head out of the flying dart's path aimed for his neck.

Next the limp form of Gaara took a few rushed steps forwards at Sasuke and raises his hands to grab the Uchiha. Sasuke doesn't need to do anything fancy to dodge the awkward moving zombie so he lifts his right leg up to front kick Gaara like a Spartan.*

Gaara fly's backwards and falls to the ground only to get back up again like a rag doll and rush at Sasuke. While the Uchiha prepared for the attack he had to dodge another dart flying at him from somewhere. He had had enough of the games so he yanks a kunai out of his holster and throws it into Gaara's forehead.

The sand nin was able to take four more steps before he fell over and Sasuke turns his gaze over where he thinks the blow darts were being fired from. Then the sound of someone laughing makes him turn around fast to see Kabuto raising out of the ground like he was a ghost to stand over Sakura.

"Very good Sasuke. You were able to dodge my darts despite my little distraction over there." Kabuto raises one hand up to push his glasses back to the top of his nose while he smiles smugly at Sasuke.

"Its a very clever trick you got there, making someone dead appear to be alive."

"Yes, its a forbidden technique known as the Dead Soul jutsu. I could have taught you many forbidden jutsu like that one if things had worked out differently. But, oh well, its no use thinking on what could have been." Kabuto kept his smile in place and as always had a very mocking tone in his voice while he spoke, but his voice turned sinister at the end of his sentence.

"What are you talking about. You are a traitor and a spy, there is nothing that I would want to learn from you. Now tell me what it is that you want and then we can settle this as ninja."

Kabuto laughs out loud at the threat and says, "Well Sasuke, you've got me there, I am a spy for the Hidden Sound village that just decimated your home. We are very powerful and are led by Lord Orochimaru, and at one point I thought you were going to be our newest recruit. But now we don't want you, we want her."

Sasuke's sharingan bulges at hearing Kabuto say "her." Anger can be seen on Sasuke's face and he growls out, "What do you want with Sakura?"

Laughing once again Kabuto raises his head up to look Sasuke in the eye. "Like I just said, I used to think you were going to be our newest recruit and future vessel for Lord Orochimaru's immortal soul. But, its been decided that she is a better choice than you, after all she has an upgrade to her sharingan that can't be ignored. So im going to go ahead and take her now!

"LETS SEE YOU TRY IT!" Sasuke pulls out a kunai and rushes forwards to get Kabuto away from Sakura.

Without moving Kabuto stands his ground while still smiling and putting his hands together forming hand signs as he speaks. "Oh Sasuke, you sound like you think you can win here. But im taking her, and in exchange I will let your sharingan copy this jutsu. Its one we designed to fight against the Sharingan and you can definitely use it to defeat your brother."

Sasuke was moments away from attacking Kabuto head on and he watches the enemies hands closely as his Sharingan copies the jutsu. Kabuto puts his hands on either side of his face and widens his fingers out while pointing the tips of his fingers at his eyes as he yells, "SOLAR FLARE!"*

For a moment all Sasuke can see is Kabuto's eyes until they close and the world turns white as a flash of light brighter than the sun shines out from the sound ninja's head blinding him. The light is so intense that Sasuke has to clench his eyes shut from the pain and he loses his balance tripping over a stone he couldn't see.

The pain is so intense that he cant even pry his eyes open a little as he hears a laugh from Kabuto, so Sasuke shakes his head rapidly hoping to clear away the pain and blindness. He gets up to one knee and thinks past his headache to listen for any sound Kabuto made, after all he could attack at any moment.

But an attack doesn't come. Sasuke stays kneeled down as he listens and slowly opens his eyes blinking past the fuzzy white spots still in his vision until they cleared completely. In his disorientation and blindness he had gotten up onto his knee facing away from where Sakura and Kabuto were before so he whirls around fast looking for them. He finds the spot on the ground Sakura was just laying and finds no one. He twists around and looks everywhere in the clearing but cant find a trace of anyone anywhere.

"NO, SAAAAAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke's roar echo's out into the forest and he sprints as fast as his legs can go into the tree's hunting for Kabuto.

Back at the Uzumaki clan house Naruto was walking out of the front door grimacing in pain while carrying an unconscious Hinata in his arms. He set her down gently on the ground and pulled her shirt up to reveal her stomach. He listens to the instructions given to him and cuts the tips of his fingers to write a complex seal onto her stomach in his blood. When he is done Naruto goes through a series of hands signs before yelling out, "SEALING JUTSU!"

A bright red-gold light shines out and the blood is illuminated as Naruto pumps the One Tail Shukaku's chakra inside the small dark blue haired girl. When the light fades until it disappears the kanji and complex circle on Hinata's stomach turns black like a tattoo before fading away like it wasn't there at all.

Naruto falls back onto his butt and lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. The pain in his body was gone and his muscles started to twitch from the strain of the day so he falls all the way backwards until he is lying side by side with Hinata. He has enough time to look at the girl before he felt unconsciousness creeping up on him. But, before his eyes closed completely a shadow passes over him and he looks up at the shocked face of Jiraiya.

The older white haired ninja looks down at both of them and then stares into Naruto's eyes and says, "N-Naruto, you have the Rinne..." But Naruto doesn't hear the rest as he passes out into a very deep sleep. As he rests there his mind continues working and starts dreaming of old memories. Memories of this human life and even a few of Minato's and Kushina's work into his dreams, and as his mind and body go further into sleep memories of a kind but powerful old man he once knew long ago flashed by. When the sage graces into his dreams Kurama Naruto feels a familiar warmth and happiness when he see's the old mans purple eyes and smiling face looking up at him. The memory was enough to lull him into a deeper sleep until he didn't dream at all.

Jiraiya was looking down on Naruto when he landed right in front of the boy and was immediately relieved to find that he wasn't harmed. He looked back and forth between Hinata and Naruto but he stops when he see's Naruto's barely open eyes widen a little before passing out. "N-Naruto, you have the Rinnegan?!"

The small dirty blonde lost consciousness then and left the Frog Sannin in a state of confused shock. _"How can this be possible? This is now the second child I have come across with the Rinnegan and both after they became students of mine. There have never been any other recorded occurrences of the Rinnegan in anyone other than the Sage of the Six paths, and of course Nagato. I cant believe that in my lifetime I have met two Rinnegan bearers. Is this fate, or cruel destiny? When I got word that Nagato was killed I thought that the prophecy was just a dream from an ancient toad that would never be realized. But now maybe, just maybe."_

Jiraiya was lost in his thoughts and he bends down to peel open one of Naruto's eyes just to make sure, and just as before Naruto's pupils were surrounded by purple with four circles in them. Jiraiya stands back up and ponders on the strange occurrence. _"Naruto, you had a sharingan for awhile that you stole from Sasuke Uchiha using forbidden jutsu. Does that mean the Rinnegan is the final transformation of the Sharingan? Or does it mean...?"_

The older man walks around Naruto and stands besides the still unconscious form of Hinata and bends down to pull her eyelids open. He was checking just in case and he really didn't expect to find what he suspected, but shock makes him say out loud, "NO WAY! SHE HAS THE RINNENGAN TOO?! Of course, Naruto must have used the Bloodline Stealer jutsu again. So the answer to this riddle is a Byakugan and a Sharingan mixed together creates a Rinnegan. No, if it was that simple then the few members of each clan that ever married over the decades would maybe have seen this mutation. But there are none that I have ever heard of. There must be something else at play here, and if there isn't then oh well. Minato, could you have ever imagined what power your son would some day wield? With the combination of the Sage of the Six Paths jutsu and the chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox to fuel them, Naruto could become a God."

Jiraiya raises his hand to his chin thinking on what his next course of action should be. Then the faint sound of ninja running through the forest came to his ear and the events of todays invasion came back to mind. He thought about the consequences if rumors spread throughout the village about these two and a fight breaks out over the course of their future. So without a second thought he bends down and picks Hinata up saying, "Laaaadies first, HAHA," then walks into the Uzumaki clan house and sets her down in the master bedroom. As he walks out of the house to get Naruto he reminisces on helping Minato create the Family Blood Seal Barrier that protects the house by sending intruders flying out the door. After being ejected out of the house for the fourth time Jiraiya made sure the seal was rewritten to allow him full access to the house.

After placing Naruto down onto the bed he turns away to leave and pauses at the door to look at the both of them. _"Two genin ninja with the Rinnegan, your life is about to get way more complicated. Like the Great Toad Sage said; I will lead this revolutionary to either the worlds salvation, or its destruction. Could it be possible that "he" is actually a "they". Could both of them strive towards one goal or both, one good and one ba...what are you Naruto?"_

Jiraiya cant help but think about the darkness that could come from someone with a personality like Naruto's, who in his opinion was a totally disrespectful brat that has a good chance of being the harbinger of doom. But a little bit of hope sparks in him when he watches Naruto moan out in his sleep like he was uncomfortable and Hinata reacts by turning over until she is laying her cheek on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

Jiraiya smiles wide and slides the door shut letting the two sleep. _"They may be asleep for days. After all, Naruto just used more chakra than he has ever before and gained a new Dojutsu while Hinata has gone through the same transformation and had a ton of chakra stored in a containment seal behind her navel. Both of them could change the world, and hopefully she can keep you in check Naruto. Thats what a good woman is for anyway."_

Jiraiya smiles big and closes the front door before running into the forest back for the village.

Out in the forest running through the trees was Sasuke Uchiha. He had a furious expression and sweat was running down the side of his face from his exertion. For awhile he was running around the forest in random search patterns, but his ninja training kicks in when he realized he was too frustrated to be effective. He began searching in patterns for any sign of Kabuto and at first he couldn't find a trace until he was a mile away from where he started.

Sasuke didn't know it but Kabuto used an Earth style jutsu to travel underground for a mile which left no footprints or physical signs of his travel. But Sasuke found where they rose out of the ground when Kabuto must have decided they were far enough away to begin conserving his chakra.

Pulling out a kunai Sasuke slices his thumb and goes through the hand signs for the, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" When the quick cloud of smoke disappears Pakkun is sitting in front of Sasuke.

"Yo! Sasuke, I have a message from Kakashi. When he summoned me for a status update on Sakura and you he told me to tell you both to get your butts back to the village pronto. The assault is over and the village needs its shinobi to help re-enforce the villages security. Where is Sakura anyway, I can smell her but she's gone far away." The little pug dog turns to look behind it and Sasuke stands up behind him.

"Sakura has been kidnaped, and I need you to help me track her down. I don't care about the village, I care about her. The spy Kabuto who fought with Kakashi back in the arena is the one that took her. Now lets go!"

Pakkun drops his nose to the ground and walks around in a circle to get a solid scent and then takes off running after Kabuto and Sakura's trail with Sasuke running beside him.

Even further away out of the trees was a grass clearing where Kabuto was now walking into the center of while carrying Sakura slung over his shoulder. When he stops he smiles and pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and says, "You two aren't fooling anyone."

Rising out of the grass was a ninja with six arms and a evil smile. Then a red head wearing the same grey ninja garb and purple rope as Orochimaru came out from her hiding spot behind a tree and walks up with a pissed off look on her face. "Whatever asshole, don't try and act all high and mighty just because you beat up a teenage girl."

Kabuto doesn't smile or feign any kind of humor when his cold eyes turn on the red head. "Tayuya, this isn't just some teenage girl like you. This is going to be Lord Orochimaru's new body, so I would show a little respect."

Kidomaru crosses four of his arms and puts his bottom two bent in with his palms on his waist, "You cant expect Tayuya to understand the meaning of respect. Im still waiting for the day she says the wrong thing to Lord Orochimaru and we find a new member for the Sound Four."

This got Tayuya fuming mad and she clenches her fist at him as she growls out. "Shut up motherfucker or i'll come over there and..."

"Both of you shut up!" Kabuto's sharp words cuts Tayuya off long enough for all of them to hear the echo of an explosion somewhere in the forest. "That was fast, Sasuke Uchiha has set off one of my traps. He'll be here soon, one of you stay and take care of him, but bring his body. I still want to dissect him."

Kidomaru and Tayuya share a predatory grin but she chimes in first, "Im staying. You both pissed me off enough to make me wanna kill someone. And if you both don't want it to be one of you then BUGGER OFF!"

"You sure you don't need me to stay and back you up. Its just you and your flute after all." Tayuya just turns her head looking over her shoulder back at him to send one of her patented murder glares at the six armed boy. "OK, forget I said anything."

Kidomaru and Kabuto both ran for the trees towards the secret hideout located another forty five miles east in the land of Rice leaving Tayuya alone in the clearing waiting for Sasuke Uchiha.

Standing near the top of one of the massive trees was Sasuke. He looked down at the destruction left behind by the trap Kabuto left for him. After a few moments Pakkun appears and they continue running back on Kabuto's trail.

"Maybe next time you think there is a trap ahead you can say that before we land on top of it." Sasuke's voice was angry and his expression matched his tone making Pakkun flinch when Sasuke turns his head back and says, "Now lead the way and be fast or else!"

They ran for another eight hundred yards before Pakkun turned right and said, "This way, it smells like they stopped in a clearing up ahead."

Sasuke doesn't say a word and instead keeps his focus forwards, _"Im coming Sakura. I wont let them take you! Kabuto said that you were going to be their new recruit, and something about a container for Orochimaru's soul. He hinted that they chose you over me because of your Mangykeyo Sharingan. Sakura I promise you, I WON'T LET THEM HAVE YOU! Wait...is that...music?"_

It was quiet in the forest, but as Sasuke ran in the direction Pakkun was leading him he could pick up the faint sound of a flute bouncing between the tree's. The further he got the louder the music became and when the notes turned high Sasuke got a nervous feeling that made him pause on the next branch. The music was hauntingly beautiful, but it was a sinister beauty that told him to keep his guard up.

While Sasuke scans the tree's with his sharingan, Pakkun lands on the same branch as him and starts sniffing at the air. "Smells like Sakura was taken through here. This Kabuto person stopped in the clearing ahead and met up with two people. But, it smells like he left with one of them and the other stayed back. sniff..sniff.. Yeah, there is definitely someone nearby, and..sniff..sniff..something not human..sniff.. And, there's three of...whatever they are."

Sasuke scoffs at the dog and says, "Your allot of help, you know that!? Look, I know your nose can pick up the direction of the enemy. So where are they?"

Sasuke doesn't have to wait for Pakkun to sniff and look up to say, "ABOVE US," because the sound of the huge monster swinging a massive iron club coming down on them alerted the Uchiha that he had to move. With a bend in his knees Sasuke jumps away in time to dodge the spiked club from smashing him and the tree branch he was just on into small pieces.

As Sasuke looks back at the "thing" he thinks, _"What the hell is that? Its got to be at least ten feet tall, and its mouth is sewn shut..oh shit!" _Sasuke feels a fast approaching presence behind him and has to bend backwards in the air to dodge an attack from another huge monster. As he flips around he can see the second ogre also had its mouth sewn shut but was missing a shirt and had three sharp horns tied to his arms.

Another long sound of flute music fills the air and Sasuke hears a third monster below him where his jump was taking him down to land. Looking down he can see the third monster with its mouth sewn up and body wrapped up like a mummy with senbom sticking out of its head. Sasuke was wondering what this one would do since its arms were wrapped up as well but he then has to focus more chakra to his sharingan when he watches the huge mummy start to spin and kick like a breakdancer.

Sasuke saw the before image of the fast moving foot that was going to hit him and he twisted his body around to spin kick the foot as well using the ogre's foot as a springboard. As the monster spun around like a break dancer sending multiple kicks at Sasuke, but he used the power of his sharingan to predict where each kick went and sent his own kick to intercept each attack. After one more kick Sasuke jump flips back into the air landing on the side of a tree and stand's attached with chakra from his feet. Looking up and out he watches the three blind monsters who seemed to sway with the music in the air.

"Only cowards hide behind their minions instead of facing their opponents! Show yourself, or do you have no honor?!" Sasuke knew there was someone playing the music he could hear and that someone was controlling the three attacking him. He had his proof when the music picked up again this time almost sounding angry, the monsters reacted to the tune and all came for him as one.

Sasuke's left hand reaches back into his ninja pouch and pulls out a smoke bomb which he throws at his feet making it explode into a huge plume of smoke. For a moment Sasuke cant be seen as the Ogre's came flying through the air for him, then the smoke is cleared when the one carrying the club smashes down on the spot Sasuke was last seen. Wood and smoke go flying outwards and Sasuke jumps away fast while throwing explosive tagged kunai high into the trees above him.

The resulting explosions rock the tree canopy's sending leaves and branches falling down like wooden rain. And just as Sasuke had planned Tayuya jumps down out of her hiding place and lands on a branch out in the open. She was crouched low and sending a furious expression at the smirking Sasuke who was standing again on the side of a tree with his chakra while looking very superior.

The redhead sound ninja curses him out and brings her flute up to her mouth again making fast and menacing sounding music. The ogre's sprang into action even faster than before and the one who's body was all wrapped up jumps down hard onto a tree branch a few yards away from Sasuke and opened its mouth wide until the stitches holding his lips together snapped. Hearing a noise behind him Sasuke turns his head fast when the ogre with the club comes from his right swinging his weapon at his knee's.

Sasuke jumps up in time to let the spiked iron club to pass under his feet but has to dodge again when the ogre without a shirt swings a spiked arm at him. All Sasuke does to dodge while in the air is bring his arms and legs in and spins horizontally under the attack. And just as Sasuke is about to finish his jump spin he snags two tagged shuriken with the tips of his fingers and sends both exploding weapons at the summon monsters heads.

Tucking his knees to his chest Sasuke does a flip and allows the shock wave of the explosion to push him forwards to land in a fighting stance looking at Tayuya with a challenging glare.

Tayuya's eyes seem to shake with rage and her flute continues playing.

Sasuke hears a strange noise to his side and turns his head to see the ogre that had torn his stitches off its mouth was now growing a ghost-like worm with jagged teeth out of its throat. While the the worm grew more mouths could be seen on its see-thru body, and with a frilly tune from her flute the worm rushed towards him.

Sasuke jumps out of the way as the gnashing teeth tried biting down on him. Then the same sounds the ghost-like worm was making echo'ed out from two more sources behind him. Sasuke mid jump looks over his should down at the two burnt ogre's and see's they too have see-thru worms growing out of their mouths and coming for him.

Tayuya cant help but taunt Sasuke and she yells out, "Today one of the last Uchiha scum die. My summons are going to tear you apart, piece by piece so that I can enjoy your screaming. And to think, you were once the only thing that Orochimaru would talk about. You were once the one thing he wanted most. Now your just a piece of shit that needs to be scrapped off my shoe."

Sasuke bares his teeth and yells with a growl in his voice, "WHY?! Why is Orochimaru so interested in my team. TELL ME WHAT HE PLANS TO DO WITH SAKURA!"

Tayuya laughs and says before bringing her flute back to her lips, "Orochimaru is a well of forbidden jutsu. He has awakened power you couldn't even begin to understand, he even tried to share that power with you but it was removed somehow. And now our master isn't impressed with your sharingan anymore, now he wants your girl friend's. He is going to break her until her fresh young body is ripe enough for him to shove his soul into her. So do you get it now? Sakura is going to become Orochimaru, and by now you are probably too late."

As the music starts to play again pure rage and fear can be seen on Sasuke's face as he comprehends what Kabuto had said. "He-he is going to possess her body?!"

The ogre's jumped forwards again and the worms came rushing forwards faster than before. Sasuke began jumping away but he had to dodge faster than before since the worms now bended and twisted to intercept him. They were getting closer and closer until the inevitable happened and one of the worms mouths were able to bite down on Sasuke's leg.

Sasuke grunts out in pain and looks down in time to see the teeth tear a large chunk of his blue chakra out of his body. Sasuke closes his eyes from the pain and Tayuya see's this opening in his defense then goes into fast complex musical notes sending all three worms twisting back around to bite the Uchiha as one. Sasuke tries to send a barrage of shuriken into the worms but the weapons pass right through them and he can do nothing as multiple sets of teeth bite down on him.

Tayuya smiles wide then plays her final note telling her demon ogre summons to tear Sasuke to pieces. The worms flex back and pull the blue chakra with them making Sasuke scream out in agonized pain right before he explodes into smoke.

Tayuya's eyes go wide and she thinks, _"A SHADOW CLONE! Where the bloody hell is he."_

But before Tayuya can look around for any sign of Sasuke she feels but doesn't see a strong hand grabbing her throat from behind. Before she can react pain explodes into her at the base of her spine where Sasuke stabbed into the bone with his kunai.

"Y-you f-freakin bast-tard, fuck yo..."

She doesn't have time to say the rest because Sasuke takes his kunai and slices her spine all the way up to the base of her skull. Tayuya's scream sounds like she was in pure agony and a whimper of fear could be heard at the end as her artery's and spinal cord are cut. When Sasuke drops his invisibility jutsu electricity crackles around him as he lets go of Tayuya and watches her fall down to the forest floor. The summoned monsters all disappeared in a sudden burst of smoke and Sasuke is left the only one standing in the tree's.

It was then that the small pug dog Pakkun decided to come out of hiding. "Nice work Sasuke. For a minute there I thought they were going to get you."

Sasuke looks harshly down at the dog and says, "Yeah, and the next time I summon one of you dogs I'm going to have to remember to summon one that can actually fight. Now find Sakura's scent and lets get going."

The pug looks a little hurt from Sasuke's words and then says, "Actually there's something I wanted to tell you during the fight. I can smell more ninja coming this way right now."

Sasuke's eyes narrow and his head scans back and forth through the tree's for any sign of more ninja. "Where are they coming from, and how many?"

Pakkun sniffs again and says, "There's seven of them, about the same number in a pursuit squad. And their coming from the same direction we came from..sniff.. They smell like leaf nin."

Sasuke looks back down at the dog and then back out into the trees towards the clearing that Kabuto had taken Sakura. "We can't wait for them to support us. Right now we get back to tracking down Sakura. Lets go!"

"But Sasuke, their already here."

The little dog was right and seven Anbu black ops ninja jump out of the tree's or appear rising out of the tree itself to surround him. The masked ninja don't say anything and just stand there like silent sentry's.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" It was a tiger faced Anbu, and the masked ninja jumps down to land on the same branch as the teen. "You must return to the village, now!"

Anger immediately could be seen on the young Uchiha's face. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. You might not know this but Sakura Haruno has been kidnaped by those sound ninja. She is being taken to Orochimaru right now to be used in some sick jutsu. We have to go to save her and you have to back me up. SO FOLLOW ME!"

"NO!" Sasuke had just been speaking in an angry but authoritative voice, however the response from the tiger masked Anbu was even more resolute. "That is not our mission. We were sent after you to make sure the last Uchiha was safe. And to use any means necessary to bring you back to the village."

Sasuke whirls around with shock and fury on his face. Before he yells back he snaps out a kunai and keeps it low but ready. "I AM NOT LEAVING HER. NOW IS THE TIME TO TRACK HER DOWN BEFORE WE LOOSE THE SCENT AND THEIR TRAIL. I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU STOP ME FRO...ugh."

Sasuke had his back turned to the rest of the elite ninja so he didn't see them weaving hand signs to send six paralysis jutsu's at Sasuke. The chakra hits and disorient's the unprepared Sasuke and his mind starts slipping into unconsciousness. Just before he looses all thought his mind flashes with an image of the pink haired girl he loves which makes him moan out, "Sak-u-ra," before the darkness took him.

The tiger Anbu takes a quick step forwards and catches Sasuke before the teen fell off the tree down fifty feet to the forest floor where he saw the body of Tayuya. Tiger looks up at bear and says, "Go and seal up that body. If what the Uchiha says is true then we can use her for Intel on Orochimaru's location."

Bear nods her mask once and jumps down to prepare the body for sealing and once she has rolled up the storage scroll she jumps back into formation. The Anbu start making their way back to the village with an unconscious Sasuke being carried like a back pack.

Pakkun looks up at the departing ninja and feels the chakra holding him to this place fading fast. So he turns his head around and sniffs at the air picking up Sakura's scent and says before he runs out of time, "Sakura, im sorry."

And with a puff of smoke the dog summons teleports home.

Sakura was just barely aware of what was happening to her. She remembers feeling a sharp pain in her neck and then darkness. Every once and awhile in the dark she felt conscious enough to hear noises and see glimpses of what was happening around her. She could remember a bright flash, then the feeling of being carried while running fast, then more darkness with the loud echo of feet walking down a long hallway.

Her mind was still in the dark but a small far away light could be seen. It was hazy like she was in a deep dark fog but as she started to feel again she blinked past the fuzzy vision to see she was staring at a candle in the far corner of a room.

Feeling begins spreading out to the rest of her body starting from her head down to her toes. As she tested out her bodies reactions she feels incredibly weak and constricted. She lifts her head and looks left to find her left hand shackled and chained to the wall. Pulling her right arm she discovers its the same on that side too and looking down shows that her legs are chained the same.

Feeling more awake but still very exhausted she looks around the room she was in and saw more details emerging. She was in a large square room that had glowing green chakra kanji written in complex circles on the floor, walls and ceiling. Looking down at her feet showed blue-red chakra being drawn from her and pulled into the kanji that was connected to the kanji circles which were connected to a tree growing out of the corner of the room with more glowing kanji written on it.

She was suspended in this room with the chains stretching her arms and legs out wide while the glowing seals around her drained the chakra from her body. Fear started to creep into her mind and a cold sweat ran down her back. _"This is bad, ive been captured. Where is Sasuke? Did Kabuto grab him too. No, i've got to keep a cool head and hold out as long as I can. Just, I really wish Kakashi taught us more tactics to fight against interrogation. I don't even know what kind of torture that im going to have to endure."_

Then, as if to answer her unspoken musings a wide double door she couldn't see before opens with a sound like the scratch of a heavy stone moving. And standing there with the low light barely illuminating the room was Orochimaru.

Sakura's eyes go wide and she swallows down her fear as she takes in the sannin's image. He was hunched forwards while his back rose and fell like someone breathing hard and his arms dangled limp from his shoulders.

"Hello, Sssakura." His voice was raspy and hissed like a snake, but what disturbed her the most was the slightly perverted sound in his tone.

"W-what do you want?! Why am I here?!" Sakura did her best to sound strong but the smallest quiver in her voice told the sannin how afraid she really was.

Orochimaru laughs at her question and deactivates the glowing seals in the room as he walks closer to her. "Hhmmn, well I can answer both of your questions my dear sweet Sakura, but I don't think you'll like the answers. As for what I want, thats simple. I want what you were lucky enough to get by accident. I want the power that can finally put my goal of learning every jutsu in the world into my reach. I want the sharingan my dear, that is what I have desired since meeting Itachi Uchiha."

At hearing that name Sakura's eyes go wide, then her mind races at what Orochimaru could be planning to do with her eyes. "Look, unless you know the bloodline stealer jutsu like Naruto then your out of luck. I never copied that jutsu with my sharingan so I cant teach it to you either. And you don't want to cut out my eyes, that may damage them beyond repair."

Orochimaru openly cackles at this and he takes a few steps forward letting his long tongue out to lick at his face and lips. "Oh no, no no no Sakura. I am not going to tear your eyes out and replace the ones I have now. Look at me girl." Sakura did take a closer look at Orochimaru, and even in the dark she could see blood leaking past the bandages on his arms and heavy sweat on his skin. He looked like hell. "Now let me answer your second question. I intend to live on this world as its most powerful and accomplished ninja forever. I am an immortal that has a damaged body and requires a new one." Orochimaru reaches a shaking hand up and chuckles when Sakura flinches away from his hand caressing her face. "And thats where you come in, SSSakura."

Sakura's nerves were going crazy. She was un-nerved when Orochimaru started touching her face and running his hand down to her waist, but everything he just said was clicking into place in her head. _"He wants to learn every jutsu...he wants to live forever...he needs a new body...oh Kami noo.._NOOOOOOO, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The chains rattled slightly as Sakura struggled against the cuffs that bound and suspended her off of the floor, but she was so weak she ended up just feeling winded from her struggles. Next she tried to send chakra into her eyes to awaken her sharingan, but the room had siphoned almost all of her chakra. She was helpless.

Orochimaru looked like he was pleased to see Sakura struggling despite her hopeless situation. "You have spirit. Thats good, it seems as though I made the right decision in passing up Sasuke for you. Listen well Sakura, my resurrection jutsu allows my spirit and chakra to invade your body making it my own. But, you wont completely disappear. Your spirit will merge with mine and you will become a small part of me. So don't be afraid dear girl, you wont be dieing here today. And, with your powers I may never need a new body again. Your eyes are on the same level as Itachi's, and you have inherited a very helpful healing ability that may extend the time I have in you indefinitely. You are for me in a word, perfect."

Sakura is shaking with fear at this point, but anger seeped into her mind and she yells out, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED SNAKE, GO TO HELL. IF YOU THINK IM JUST GOING TO LET YOU INVADE MY BODY AND SOUL WITHOUT ANY CONSEQUENCES THEN YOUR DUMB AS WELL AS UGLY. I DONT CARE IF YOUR A SANNIN, BRING IT ON BITCH, CHA!"

Orochimaru just chuckles and grunts in pain as he forces his shaking hands to move slowly up to clasp his palms together. His fingers weren't co-operating so he bends his mouth down to use his teeth to put his digits into the correct hand sign.

Then a purple glow seems to fume out of Orochimaru adding some light to the dark room and his head rocks backwards with his mouth opening wide. Sakura watches with horrified wide eyes when a big white snake with a body made of hundreds of other snakes slithers out of Orochimaru's mouth. The thing looked like a demons nightmare. It had the same golden eyes as the snake sannin and a face that reminded her of him. The last thing Sakura see's is the happy face of the snake rearing back as it prepares to leap for Sakura.

Then the world changed.

Sakura found herself in an empty white void with a thin layer of water covering the flat ground. She turns left and right looking for Orochimaru and for a moment she believes she somehow got away. But then she sensed a presence rising up behind her and she wheels around to see a blob of white flesh lunging forwards to begin consuming her body.

She tried to fight back and throws a punch at the fleshy Orochimaru only to find his body resembled more of a liquid. The white flesh spreads crawling over her body to cover her arms and legs. As the flesh consumes her torso she lets out a scream when she can feel the warm wet flesh push into and start to crawl under her skin getting deeper into her.

Unbeknownst to either Sakura or Orochimaru there was a glow of blue chakra that wasn't supposed to be there. In both the real world and in the genjutsu world where Orochimaru takes over his new host a seal was glowing on the sannin's back. It was the seal the fourth Hokage cut into Orochimaru during their fight, and the sannin was starting to feel its effects.

In the real world the seal stretched up and connected to the giant white snake that erupted out of Orochimaru's mouth. And when the Snake pushed its massive form down Sakura's throat the seal spread out into her body and took root behind her navel at the core of her chakra.

In the genjutsu world Sakura's body was completely covered in the white flesh of Orochimaru and she felt it seeping into her body through the pores of her skin combining with her chakra network. But as soon as the glowing seal makes contact with Sakura it spreads out across her body in complex patterns.

Just as Sakura felt her vision fading and a voice not her own laughing in her head she feels her mind become alert again like she was just slapped in the face. Then both Orochimaru and Sakura start screaming in this genjutsu world as they both get an overwhelming feeling of falling as the seal shines bright turning the white world blue.

Back in Konoha, ninja were running throughout the village looking for straggling enemies that didn't get the retreat signal. Other teams of ninja were doing sweeps and deactivating traps or helping provide villagers who were caught up in the battle with medical assistance.

The leaf village shinobi did such a good job of sweeping their village that the all clear sign was called an hour and a half after the invasion ended. Fires had been put out and the smoke was clearing away as villagers were escorted back into the village. Many had shell shocked expressions and a few cried as they walked home to find that their houses were gone.

As the villagers made their way mournfully back to their homes another large group of ninja stood mournfully looking down on the body of the Third Hokage. Most of the ninja present are elite ninja who were too strong to shed tears but the more passionate ninja..coughGuySenseicough..were openly weeping at the loss.

Kakashi was one of the few ninja to break the silence and say, "He died as any Hokage would hope to, protecting our home and everyone in it. Goodbye, Hokage sama."

After awhile Ibiki arrived with his Anbu minions and took the Third Hokages body to the high level containment facility at Anbu headquarters. And reality came back at full speed for the rest of the ninja after five hours when the village counselors called for an emergency meeting summoning most of the villages jonin and influential clan heads.

"Danzo, now is not the time to talk about another Hokage." Homaru turned his head to look out of the corner of his eye at Danzo and then back at the rest of the ninja sitting before them. "After all, that decision will require the final vote of the Fire Diamyo. Now is the time to take care of immediate concerns. Such as halting all unnecessary missions and preparing mission roster's for the jonin that will sure up our power and prove to other ninja villages that we are not ripe for another invasion."

Koharu nodded her head sagely and said, "Indeed. We need to move now to show the ninja world that Konoha not only survived an invasion but is still a force to be reckoned with. We will be sending teams to patrol the borders and conduct missions outside of Fire county to present our strength. So, in the mean time we need the jonin to cycle in shifts to protect the village and patrol the forest. Those of you with genin teams will halt all joint missions as most of the genin will be assigned tasks inside the village to rebuild our infrastructure."

Out of the crowd a jonin speaks up, "But what about the Chunin exams? It was pretty much a clean sweep for the leaf shinobi over the sand. Promoting genin to chunin like the last Uchiha will surely send positive rumors out across the nations that we have powerful ninja."

Danzo nods and says before anyone else can interrupt, "Very true. However, Sasuke Uchiha did not get a chance to show us his potential despite being a very promising candidate. It wouldn't be a problem promoting him to chunin. But, I believe the two other members of team Sharingan showed us some very promising talent that the rank of chunin wouldn't properly reflect. That is why I am nominating Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki to enter into the Anbu corps effective immediately."

The room broke out into whispers as most jonin expressed their concerns over Naruto becoming an Anbu. Kakashi held his tongue and ignored the questions coming his way and instead keeps his stare on the stony face of Danzo. _"What could he be planning. Does he want direct control over Naruto? Does he even want to use him as a ninja, or an experimental weapon to be kept in an arsenal?"_

Danzo spoke up harshly to get the rooms attention, "QUIET YOURSELVES! This is not a subject we are here to discuss amongst the jonin. The decision to promote ninja to the Anbu ranks now falls to us advisors until the fifth Hokage has been decided. And as you have all seen during the chunin exams both Uzumaki and Haruno have incredible power both at close and long range. It would be foolish to not utilize those powers and add them to an Anbu black ops corps. So I would like us to vote now on this, you both know my vote so what do you say Homaru and Koharu."

The room became quiet as the two elder council members thought about their decisions. When they looked each other in the eye Homura nods his head and begins to say, "Then it is decided, we both vote the promotion of the genin to Anbu corps immedi..."

"Oh, I think you'll reconsider that!"

The whole room turned to see who had the gall to interrupt one of the elders and everyone gets a surprised look on their face when they see one of the Legendary sannin Jiraiya just relaxing against a wall like he'd been there the whole time.

Danzo was the first to recover. "So another one of the legendary sannin graces our presence here today. Your teammates treachery has left the village weakened and many people dead. What business do have here? We cannot handle anymore of the sannin's meddling in village affairs."

"Now wait a minute Danzo." Koharu sends her harsh expression in Danzo's direction and continues to say, "Jiraiya is still an important ninja for the leaf village. Or have you forgotten that he is the main reason why our spy networks are so reliable. Not to mention he is a former teacher of the fourth Hokage and pupil to the third. He has every right to speak here."

Jiraiya keeps staring at Danzo who kept his stony gaze locked with him while the toad sannin just grins at the older man knowing that he must really hate him right now for interfering. "Oh thank you Koharu sensei, and might I say that your looking as lovely as ever. What I was trying to say earlier is that putting those kids into the Anbu corps wouldn't be such a great idea. We haven't had kids their age enter the elite ranks since the third great war and those genin had actual ongoing battle experience. As for Naruto and Sakura, well those two are just too green behind the ears. Besides there have been a few new developments today that would make their promotions irrelevant. For starters, Naruto Uzumaki as your all aware is the jinchuriki to the nine tailed fox. Not only that but he recently became my apprentice along with another leaf Kunoichi and I haven't even begun to train them properly. Naruto's use of the nine tails chakra during the exam tournament was impressive but now is a crucial time for him to be trained correctly to use the demons chakra with better control or else risk the demon wrestling that control away from him. I have taken it upon myself to train the boy and there really isn't anyone who could do a better job right now especially since I have a working knowledge of Naruto's eight trigram seal. If there ever is an occurrence where the demon appears to be taking over I will be there to tighten the seal and continue his training from there. Also, there is the other issue that directly concerns Sakura, and judging by all your reactions it seems you haven't been told yet." Jiraiya pauses talking to send a look at Kakashi which made the silver haired jonin feel the fear of losing his comrades's yet again. "The Anbu pursuit squad sent out to track down Sasuke Uchiha returned fifteen minutes ago after accomplishing their mission. They also returned with the body of an elite sound ninja for examination, but whichever fool gave that mission to those ninja forgot to mention that they were supposed to bring Sakura Haruno back as well. And because of this, Sakura is now a prisoner of war." Jiraiya pauses long enough to let the shocked murmurs circulate through the room before continuing. "Sasuke Uchiha was in the process of tracking down Sakura's kidnapers when the Anbu caught up to him, and because of their orders they turned their backs on the girl."

Kakashi had heard enough and stood up fast saying, "Im going. I need three more to volunteer and come with me right now." More than fifteen jonin stood up to accept the challenge and all moved to follow Kakashi out the door.

"EVERYONE STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Homaru had stood up as well and was speaking in a commanding voice. "Have you all forgotten what we were just discussing. You will all be assigned important missions vital to our villages safety. If all of you leave to track down and invade Orochimaru's hidden base then we will most likely lose most of you in order to rescue the Haruno girl."

Kakashi had stopped by the door and was looking over his shoulder with his exposed eye at the elder councillor. "I don't care. I didn't ask for this many I asked for three others, and if necessary I'll go alone. Real ninja obey the rules and procedures passed down to them from their leaders and elders not only for our own sake but the villages too. But, a ninja who abandons their friends and loved ones are less than SCUM! Im leaving!"

"YOU CANT HELP HER!" Kakashi had slid the door open but stops to look back at Jiraiya. "Sakura is already gone by now. For years I have been studying Orochimaru's movements and stole any information I could find to put together the puzzle of what he has been doing these many years since leaving the village. Orochimaru has invented a new forbidden jutsu, an immortality jutsu that allows him to keep is spirit alive by possessing another persons body. After learning about everything my former teammate did leading up to the chunin exams points to him focusing on who was going to be his next body. And who did he attack first; team Sharingan, thats who. Its obvious that he was testing out those three to see what powers their sharingan possessed. And, according to reports from the Anbu that witnessed Orochimaru's retreat after his fight with Sarutobi sensei, the old snake appeared to be badly wounded. Then almost immediately Sakura is kidnaped. Im sorry to say this Kakashi, but if you left now and you found Sakura I can guarantee she wont be the girl you used to know. Orochimaru would have already had his way with her by now, and the Sakura you once knew is gone.

Back in the hidden sound base deep underground Kabuto was waiting outside the dark room leaning against the wall holding a robe for Orochimaru to change in after he was done possessing Sakura. He ignored all the pained screams and didn't move from his spot until he heard Orochimaru's old body fall heavily to the ground.

Walking around the edge of the door Kabuto stands in the entrance looking into the dark room and saw Orochimaru's old body lying dead on the ground. Lifting up his head Kabuto smirks at the dark shape of Sakura's small frame hanging in chains and says, "Lord Orochimaru? How are you feeling?"

For a moment he hears nothing except the rattle of the chains as the teenage girls head lifts slowly up to look Kabuto in the eye. The silver haired sound ninja smiles when he see's Orochimaru's golden vertical slit eyes with three tomeo sharingan seals shining out in the darkness. "At last, you have finally fulfilled your ambition that took the near destruction of a village to obtain. Congratulations, lord Orochimaru."

Again, Kabuto doesn't get a reply and the evil golden eyes seem to go colder as they stared into his. Then he hears the straining sound of metal and Kabuto watches the teenage girl tear her wrist right through the metal cuff. She makes easy work of the other three shackles making the broken chains drop to the ground then takes a couple un-balanced steps forwards like she was going to fall. Kabuto makes a move to catch his lord by the shoulders to help, but is suddenly struck by a backhanded strike to his chest as the girl twists her hips back up.

The silver haired ninja is sent flying backwards out of the room to slam back first into the wall of the candle lit hallway. Kabuto grunts out past the pain and begins to heal his broken chest bone and punctured lung but gets a nasty surprise before he can finish healing.

From the darkness he heard a quiet hissing feminine voice call out, "Poisonous Shadow Snake," and an impossibly long white snake with a purple diamond head comes out of the dark room to bite him on the arm.

Kabuto grits his teeth and cry's out in pain when he feels the poison begin to spread and burn like acid in his veins. "UHHGG, LORD OROCHIMARU! WHY? I-I have been faithful to you, I am important to your experiments. I.."

"Shut up, Kabuto Yakushi! You are the bastard orphan child of a woman you killed. And you and I both know that snakes like u_sss_ can't be trusted."

Kabuto's eyes were wide with fear but his curiosity was peeked. _"That voice. It sounds like Sakura, but it also sounds like Orochimaru. What is going on here?"_

Then as if to answer his mental question Kabuto hears footsteps moving towards him and he looks up in shock at the visage of the teenage girl when she steps out of the darkness and into the candle light. Just like every other body Orochimaru had taken so far the girl stepped out still looking like herself but with the sannin's golden eyes and purple markings under her eyebrows running down the side of her nose. Even her skin turned white and her posture reminded him of Orochimaru, but the front half of her hair was pink and the back was black and long like the sannin's. And the biggest difference was the look in her eyes didn't remind Kabuto of Orochimaru at all. Her golden sharingan eyes were full of rage and bloodlust, but the expression wasn't the same as he had seen in his masters eyes over the years.

"Wh-who are you?"

The girl puts her hands on her hips and smirks before saying, "I am Sakura, and I am the jinchuriki for the Snake demon Orochimaru." Sakura ignores the shocked expression on Kabuto's face and puts her left hand behind her back pointing two fingers into the room. When the fingers flex like she was beckoning someone the sound of something cutting through flesh reaches both of their ears and then Orochimaru's favorite sword the Kusinagi comes flying into her hand. "And I no longer have a need for you."

Without another word Sakura twists the sword around her body so fast the metal blade could barely be seen as it arced down to slice Kabuto's throat open. She ignores the gurgling sounds of Kabuto bleeding to death as he choked on his own blood and flicks the sword up opening her mouth as the handle spun back down. A snake slithered out above her tongue and caught the sword with its mouth before swallowing the whole thing and slithering back down her throat.

Sakura takes a few steps away but stops suddenly when she makes a retching sound and clasps her hand over her mouth like she was going to throw up. _"Even though I remember doing that a thousand times I nearly got sick!" _

Sakura took a few more steps and stopped putting a hand on the wall while her other hand reached to pinch the bridge of her nose as more and more unfamiliar memories flashed through her mind. _ "All these memories are running by too fast. All these things I now know about jutsu, its amazing. But everything else. I remember doing...very sick things. Also, I had no idea the leaf village could ever be responsible for all the things they asked me to do. Wait what? NOOOO, NO NO NO. I am not that monster Orochimaru! I didn't do those things, did I?!"_ As the fresh memories of Orochimaru's long life mingle with her own memories she looks down at her hands and feels the blood of countless people coating them.

Another memory flashes by and Sakura turns sharply around and starts heading down the hallway. "The lab is this way. I need to find out exactly what has happened to me." As she passes Kabuto who was still dieing she pauses and bends down to grab his ankle and proceed walking to the lab dragging him behind her. "Can you hear me Kabuto? I bet your healing yourself right now, good. Im not done with you yet!"

After five days things in the village had calmed down and life was beginning to move at a normal pace again. The sounds of hammers echoed out and bounced off the great walls as construction crews rebuilt houses and business's.

Running across the rooftops were ninja patrols as per usual but they happened more regularly than normal. The leaf ninja were still a little on edge from the attack but seeing their home invaded had steeled the nerves of many rookie ninja . Genin teams ran about the streets picking up trash, helping villagers with chores, and even one team was chasing a cat with a ribbon on its ear. The whole village was buzzing with movement .

At least thats what it looked like from the top of the great wall where Kisame Hoshigaki stood next to Itachi Uchiha as they stood looking down at all the progress.

"Well it seems the rumors were true, the leaf village survived relatively un-scarred. The busy little ants work fast to rebuilt their home, heheh. What do you think Itachi? Does it make you sad to see your home village in such a state." Kisame turns his head slightly to stare at Itachi from under his grass hat with his ever present cocky smile.

And like always, Itachi didn't answer the question at first. He stood there staring out exactly as he was moments before with a very far away expression on his face. "No. I have no feelings about this place. We must move from here or we will be noticed. Come."

Out in the village past Ichiraku's was the small bridge that Team 7 and then Team Sharingan had used to meet before their missions, Kakashi stood there staring and feeling sad. Images of an angry Sakura flashed in his mind of her shaking a fist at him for being late. The silver haired jonin turned sharply left and stared at the water flowing down the small river and he can do nothing to stop hearing his teams voices bickering amongst themselves in his mind. _"Obito...Rin, I tried to do things differently, but I failed again."_

Kakashi stood there for a long time lost in his thoughts until a hand slapping his back drew him out.

"HEY THERE KAKASHI!"

The silver haired jonin looks over his shoulder at the smiling face of Jiraiya and thinks to himself, _"Oh thank Kami, for a moment I thought Guy was going to try and cheer me up with a hand stand race around the village or something ridiculous like that..._Yo!"

"You know its been so long since Ive been in the village and there is a dango shop that serves some real nice saki that I've been meaning to visit. Come join me!" Jiraiya slapped Kakashi's shoulder and pulled him into a one armed hug while he walked away.

Once they were sitting down at the dango shop and munching on their first sweet rice dumpling is when Jiraiya start getting to business. "Now that the village has had some time to settle and beef up its security we need to prepare for what comes next."

Kakashi was sitting with his arms folded looking very unhappy. "Whats with the serious attitude, you look like there's more trouble ahead."

"Listen Kakashi, we need to keep Naruto away from Danzo. If he enters the Anbu it will be all to easy for him to train the boy towards his ideal, which could lead to disaster to the whole world."

The jonin raises his only visible eyebrow and asks, "Aren't you being a little dramatic. Naruto has great potential but despite the fox I don't think he is going to be an international disaster."

"Thats where your wrong. There is a reason why I have taken both Naruto and Hinata as my apprentices, more than just because their a cute little couple. No, Naruto and Hinata have both gone through a radical change in their Kekkei Genkai. Naruto used the bloodline stealer jutsu on Hinata and his Sharingan and her Byakugan have mixed to create a rare dojutsu called the Rinnegan."

Jiraiya paused to let the information sink in to Kakashi's brain. "The Rinnegan, huh? I heard a legend about those eyes, that they belonged to the father of all ninjutsu; The Sage of the Six Paths. But thats just a legend right?"

The older ninja shook his head and said, "Allot of legends in this world are based on some truth,people love to tell a story and embellish what they saw so we tend to believe their just stories. I believed that the Rinnegan were just a myth as well, until I trained a young boy and his two friends during the second great ninja war. That boy had the Rinnegan too. I was amazed to discover this young child had the eyes described in the stories. Purple iris's with circular ripple patterns spreading out, the Rinnegan was the most amazing Kekkei Genkai I have ever witnessed. With those eyes he could learn how to master a jutsu instantly and be able to use any change in chakra nature. Not only that but there were special unique abilities that he refined on his own that seemed to come out from deep in his eyes. But before he could really make a difference in the world I received word that those children I taught had all been killed. I once believed that he was the child of a prophecy that was described to me from the visions of the Great Toad sage; that a student of mine would grow to bring either great destruction or great stability to this world. Both times I have believed the prophecy to be true has been when I have suddenly discovered a student with the Rinnegan. Naruto and Hinata I believe can very well be the child of prophecy."

Kakashi had a far away look in his eyes as he imagined Naruto with a new power that part of its legend is to be unstoppable. "Naruto, with his personality I believe there is a very good chance that child of prophecy would be the harbinger of doom."

Jiraiya laughs at this and takes another bite of dango off the bamboo stick then says, "You may have a point there. Naruto isn't exactly Hokage material or the obvious hero, but there is another possibility here to think on. I remember the poem that said "God looked down upon the world and saw great chaos and sorrow, so he split into yin and yang to come down to earth to find balance." If we take that poem in step with this situation than Naruto for sure can fulfill the role of destruction while Hinata would be harmony. Good and Evil working together to set the world towards the path to peace. That is what I choose to believe in the potential of training those two together. The power of their eyes and the near unlimited chakra of the tailed beast's sealed within them.."

There was a comical shocked look on Kakashi's face at hearing Hinata had a tailed beast inside her and he doesn't speak as Jiraiya quickly explains.

"Oh, thats right. When Naruto defeated the Hidden sand's jinchuriki Gaara he defeated the demon somehow and took all of its chakra then sealed it inside Hinata. The seal even mimics Naruto's but is less powerful since the chakra no longer has a demon's spirit to hold back as well. So Hinata has a chance of being just as powerful as Naruto with these gifts. If they are placed into the custody of the wrong people they will be lost to us and may lead to disaster, not to sound too dramatic. Thats why I have informed the council that they will be coming with me while I am on the search for Tsunade, I gave them the "its a training mission" routine and they will leave with me tomorrow. After that I have arranged it so I will be taking them out of the village for a three year mission. This mission will allow me to increase the amount of training I can inflict upon Naruto and Hinata but allow us to be hard to track. Both of the teens already have enemies out in the ninja world. Kakashi, I am about to tell you some information I gathered while tracking Orochimaru when he first left the village. He joined a group of nine other individuals known as the Akatsuki. Each member of this group are in almost every village's bingo book listed as S class criminals or higher, and your other students older brother is one of them as well."

Kakashi frowns and leans forwards a little to ask. "Itachi is one of them huh? What is it that they want? Why would they have an interest in Naruto and Hinata?"

"The information gathered points to that conclusion. For the last ten years the group has done allot of cloak and dagger work. Mostly assassinations and gathering of jutsu were their primary concern for several years as their reputation spread. Its rumored that two of their ninja were hired to destroy a military strong hold and eventually an entire nation. None were left alive. But what gives away their possible plans are the kinds of jutsu they are collecting; Sealing jutsu. Every villages most powerful sealing jutsu have been stolen or sold including the ones each village used to seal the tailed beasts away. With those sealing jutsu the only logical conclusion is that they intend to seal away incredibly powerful spirits, and one of them may very well be inside Naruto."

"So thats why your taking them away, keeping them on the move will make it nearly impossible to get at them. Well I guess thats fine since team Sharingan has been all but disbanded. The council still refuses to send any ninja after Sakura, and Sasuke has needed twenty four hour supervision to keep him in the village. The council told me to concentrate on training the "Last Uchiha" instead."

Jiraiya finished chewing the last of his food and draining his sake before saying. "I feel for you Kakashi, as a teacher who has lost a student before I understand all too well. But sometimes the best solutions to these problems is to concentrate on what can be accomplished at the moment."

Kakashi stood and started walking for the door with Jiraiya looking up at him from his seat. "Thanks for the intel, and the advice. I need to get back to Sasuke and see if we can accomplish some training for the day."

Once Kakashi was in the streets his mind started to wander through memories of his time with his own team, and all the regrets that sprouted from those times together. More memories go by as he turns a few corners while walking down the street and stops to stare at a particular tea house. Kakashi had tried to have a team meal after a mission in the small shop to keep from breaking his wallet but Naruto started to yell and tried to start a fight to change restaurants.

He was caught up in the nostalgia of the moment as he stared at the little shop his eyes moved across the entrance right as he was going to continue walking away, but what he see's stops him. There were two men wearing big black cloaks sitting at one of the tables in the tea house, and for a moment he swore he saw the glint of a sharingan. Kakashi keeps his distance and takes out his favorite book and just stands there keeping them in his peripheral vision.

After a few minutes of just standing there Kakashi got a streak of good luck when he spots Kuranai and Asuma walking up the street towards him. They were talking lightly amongst themselves when they turned down this street but being jonin they both saw Kakashi send them a look from far away.

By the time all three of them were standing together they were all paying attention out of the corners of their eyes to the small tea house and its occupants.

"Nice day were having today, just a couple clouds in the sky."

"Huh, oh yes it is very nice today. Thats why im out taking a stroll."

"Please Kakashi! I don't know if it counts as taking a stroll if your face is stuck in a book." Asuma taps the end of his cigarette dropping ash to the ground and takes another drag before asking, "That chore you needed help with, I think I can convince Kuranai to help me take care of it. Later."

The men in black cloaks didn't waste any time after the jonin began sharing code between them and they left in a blur of speed. The group of jonin barely noticed them move so Asuma and Kuranai quickly nod to Kakashi and take off after them.

Kakashi closes his book and places it back in his back pouch and begins turning around as he thinks, _"If my suspicions are right then the Akatsuki is already on the move. Could that have really been..ITACHI UCHIHA!"_

When Kakashi turned all the way around to run off after Asuma and Kuranai he found Itachi Uchiha standing less than a foot away from him staring into his eye. Kakashi had enough time to think Itachi's name before he saw the mans sharingan pulse and twist as he says, "Mangyekyo Sharingan!"

The world seemed to fall in on itself and Kakashi found himself crucified in a red and black world with Itachi standing before him holding a sword. "In the Tsukoyomi, time and space, even physical mass, I control them all! And after seventy two hours of this you will answer my question. Where is Naruto Uzumaki?!"

The sound of a fast moving razor sharp sword cuts through the air and ends with a wet slicing sound as the blade Itachi was holding stabbed through Kakashi's gut. Kakashi grunted past the pain but more and more swords came for him over and over again as he heard Itachi continually ask, "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Outside the village besides great wall and tucked in a protective web of seals was the Uzumaki clan house. The outside lawn had been cleaned up so no weeds or debris were scattered here and there. The wood and windows of the house had been recently cleaned as well which made the home seem not only new, but lived in.

And for the past three days Hinata had been working almost non stop to make it look that way. She woke up before Naruto did after they slept together for two days straight and found herself in an unfamiliar home. She had thought for awhile that she must be dead and this was her reward for being a kind person, living out her days in a home with Naruto. But after a visit from Jiraiya who brought some smelly medicine that he said had some rare lizard mixed in it she knew she wasn't in heaven. Naruto awoke the next day and Hinata was so glad to see him up she nearly pounced on him to give the blonde a hug.

When she pulled away to look him in the eye is when she and he finally noticed the change in both of their eyes making them both say at the same time.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES, NARUTO KUN!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES, HINATA?!

They both stood up and walked together to slide the door panel to the bathroom open and stare wide eyed at their reflections. What they both saw in their eyes was the same, purple iris's with four circles spreading out stared back at them.

Naruto looked at her shocked expression and turned back to the mirror to inspect his eyes closer. Then he told her about using the Bloodline Stealer jutsu on her to help save her life and about sealing the Ichibi's chakra into her. He half expected to see tears in the girls eyes but he was surprised when she hugged him instead.

She had then said, "Because of what you have done I am truly free of my families control. I no longer have a Byakugan so I wont be forced by village law to go home and get sealed again. I really am yours Uzumaki san."

Now two days had passed and Naruto was stuck staring at his eyes in the hallway mirror. He was thinking on everything Jiraiya had told the both of them while he continued being awestruck at his Rinnegan. He knew that Jiraiya promised to train the both of them exclusively on how to use the Rinnegan and that they would be leaving for a mission to find some woman soon. But that knowledge did nothing to stop how anxious he felt about seeing what new powers he could awaken.

A knock on the front door caught his attention and he frowns as he ignores it. _"Damn you Jiraiya, you can open the door yourself why are you knocking?! Idiot!"_

Again, there came a rapping from the front door.

Naruto frowns with a little anger as he looks at his eyes one more time in the mirror before walking over to the door. _ "I have the same eyes as the Rikudaime?! He had powers that rivaled even the ten tails incarnation, and now those powers are going to be mine. Now I guess I will be nice enough not to kill you Jiraiya until you have shown me what you know about the Rinnegan."_

He stops in front of the sliding door and puts his finger tips to the handle and slides the door open hard while saying, "Why cant you get the door yourself old man perv..."

Naruto stops talking mid sentence when the door slides all the way open to reveal two men he had never seen before. They both wore the same black cloaks with red clouds while one was tall and blue-grey skinned man wearing a slashed mist headband while the other was pale skinned with dark hair that had a pair of sharingan shadowed underneath.

There was a long pause between them as Itachi tried his hardest to not show his surprise at seeing the familiar site of a pair of angry Rinnegan eyes glaring at him. When he felt in control again he says, "Naruto Uzumaki, you will come with us!"

Naruto smiles and crosses his arms as he pushes the tip of his toes to the very edge of the door frame. "Not going to happen." Naruto knows just what will happen to these two if they try and grab him over the door's threshold where the repelling jutsu protected the house, so he just crosses his arms and smiles.

But unlucky for Naruto the two of them seem to realize there's a trap as they look the door frame up and down. The blue skinned one laughs a little maniacally and steps to the side saying, "This one's all yours Itachi."

Naruto is about to make fun of them but Itachi moves lightning fast pulling a small thin chain out of his sleeve and reaches forwards to lasso Naruto as his finger tips cross the threshold and activates the protective repulsion jutsu.

The jutsu sends Itachi flying backwards and the chain snaps tight pulling Naruto along with him out of the protected and reinforced home.

Naruto's arms are tied by the chain so he doesn't land well when he hits the ground but Itachi was sliding across the dirt on his sandals spinning as he pulls the other end of the chain. And in another flash of movement Itachi wraps more of the chain around Naruto's body then pulls the end tight. Naruto tries to move but the chains constrict all of his movements.

Itachi still had the end of the chain in his left hand as he stands over him and says, "Sorry Naruto, but you don't have a say in this. Your coming with us, now look into my ey..."

The missing nin doesn't get to finish his sentence because a swell of raw chakra explodes out from Naruto's skin destroying the chains wrapped around him and sending Itachi flying backwards into the air.

Naruto stands up out of the mini crater he just created and dusts himself off as he stares down Itachi who was just getting up from his fall. When Itachi's eyes look up into Naruto's his hands went rapidly through the signs for the Grand Fireball Jutsu. With a big inhale Itachi's chest seems to swell before he blows out an huge ball of intense flames.

Naruto smiles and opens his arms wide and lets the ball of fire hit him in the chest. At least to Kisame and Itachi it looked like Naruto let the attack hit him but a strange vibrating sound reaches their ears making them look at Naruto closer. And thats when they see the teen boy standing in the same spot when the jutsu hit him and the fireball was rapidly shrinking. In another few moments the fire disappears and Naruto stands unharmed.

Across the clearing on the front steps to the house stood Itachi's partner Kisame who was laughing at the little exchange. "Well well, it looks like he really does have the Rinnegan, eh Itachi? If this little runt is any thing like him, then you may be in for some trouble. Just let me know when you need me to step in."

Itachi just continues to ignore his teammate as he stares down Naruto who was staring back at him. Closing his right eye he decides to chance using his tsukoyomi twice in one day and transforms his eyes sending the powerful genjutsu into Naruto's mind.

Naruto fell into a red and black world that appeared to be made entirely of huge stone cylinders of rock where he stood chained up. Then a flock of crows swooped down and melted together into a black shape that warped into Itachi who walked forwards to stare Naruto in the eyes. "Now we can begin."

After struggling against the chains Naruto closes his eyes and appeares to be concentrating. Naruto doesn't open his eyes until the corners of his lips pull up in a small smile. When he does open his eyes they light up like beacons that shone out with bright purple-white light. Itachi feels a very strange vibration enter his eyes and his whole body starts to buzz. Then Naruto flex's his body and the chains snap and fall away and another surge of chakra makes two giant glowing Rinnegan eyes appear above the small blonde.

Itachi felt as if he was trying to push back against a giant wave of energy as big as the ocean and he gets swept away by its powerful force. When Itachi feels the energy subside he looks up and finds the landscape had changed. He was standing outside the Uchiha compound just as he had the night he killed everyone in his clan except his little brother. Turning around he could even see Sasuke laying on the ground where he had just passed out after throwing a shuriken at his head.

Itachi turns away and is slightly surprised to find Naruto standing there with is hands on his waist looking cocky. Itachi tries to move to attack the teen but finds that his body would only move the same as he had after the Uchiha massacre years ago. He then starts to run away to make his escape out of the village and Naruto follows like a specter floating an inch above the ground after him.

"What now Naruto Uzumaki? Your eyes appear to have reflected my own technique back at me so what do you have in store for me now?"

Naruto continues to float along as he says, "You came to kidnap me for a reason. You and your friend are part of a group the Toad pervert told me about, and I want to know more."

Itachi turned his head back forwards and finds himself making his way just as he had before towards his first meeting with the rest of the Akatsuki. Thats when Itachi mentally gulped as he realized what Naruto was doing.

"Thats right Itachi. Your going to show me everything you have done and everything you know about the Akatsuki." Naruto pauses as they enter the meeting place and he gets a good look at the other members of the Akatsuki. He looks left to right and even spots Orochimaru standing there watching Itachi score a slash mark across the leaf symbol of his head band. But then he see's who he was looking for and walks up to point a finger at the only member of the Akatsuki who had a Rinnegan. "Earlier your friend let it slip that you two have encountered someone else with these eyes. Your going to show me everything you know about him and his powers. Now lets go."

Itachi had no control over what he was doing but he moved just as he had and follows the other members of the Akatsuki with the phantom Naruto close behind.

Out in the real world Kisame was looking at the two of them staring at each other. Only a few seconds had passed as he watched the two ninja's battle with their dojutsu but the big ex-mist ninja still yawned out of boredom. Then he saw something he would never had guessed he would see after being Itachi's partner for so long. A flash of light burst from Naruto and a vibrating sound filled the air for a moment right before Itachi fell to his knees with eyes wide like he was in a trance.

"Well now, it looks like your going to need my help after all. Say goodbye to your legs kid. Heh heh!" Kisame jumps to his feet and pulls his massive sword Shark Skin back to strike out just above Naruto's knees as he ran forwards. When he smiles and swings his sword he expects to see and smell blood but is surprised by the sudden flash of dark blue and spark of metal as Hinata teleports in front of Kisame swinging the massive Demon Cutter sword to intercept his strike.

"Ho ho, looks like little Naruto has got himself a girlfriend. And not only that but she's wielding Zabuza's old sword. I guess its really true that Naruto killed him back in the land of waves. Now I get one more chance to fight against this sword, and kill a pretty little thing while im at it heheheh!" Kisame pulls his sword back and tries to hit the girl who intercepts every one of his attacks with the same and ferocity.

After a long rally of strikes and blocks Kisame and Hinata lock swords together and glare into each others eyes. As they stood there with swords locked together Kisame noticed two things. One was that she had a Rinnegan just the same as Naruto, and two, she had a massive amount of chakra. His sword was already lapping up the aura of power that seemed to radiate off of the girl which made the legendary barbed sword squirm and protrude spikes past the white bandages that covered it.

"I wont let you hurt Naruto kun." Kisame stared right back at the challenge he could see in her eyes and smiles big showing off his sharpened teeth. But, then he is distracted by the sounds of heavy breathing from Itachi. Kisame looks over to see Itachi had fallen forwards and was holding himself up with his arms while blood fell from his left eye.

"Ki-same! We need to pull back, now!"

Itachi's declaration brought another shocked expression to Kisame's face and he is about to demand an answer when he is distracted by the building sound of laughter coming from Naruto. Kisame grits his teeth in anger and prepares to use his sword to shove the girl away but his anger is quickly replaced by fear when he see's Hinata's left hand let go of her sword and aim her palm at him.

His fear was directly tied to a memory of seeing a pair of eyes just like hers hold out a palm just as she was. Then, almost as if she could see the memory playing in Kisame's head she says just as the leader said, "Shinra Tensei."

Kisame took the full force of Hinata's Almighty Push to the chest and he is sent flying backwards to crash through the trees and accidently gets blasted by fire and lightning as he sets off several jutsu traps along the way.

Itachi begins to shakily get to his feet only to feel a rush of wind and a hand grabbing his head. The next feeling sends an emotion he hadn't felt for years running through his body; fear. The sensation he feels on his head is like fingers pushing past his skin and skull to grab a hold of his chakra. Then a jolt like electricity runs through his chakra and he feels like a siphon was draining chakra and memories out of his mind.

When Naruto is done he breaths out a content sigh but keeps his hand holding onto the blue aura of Itachi's spirit. "It seems that coming here without more Intel was a mistake. And now you know about Akatski's plans, and my own. Now you know my deepest secrets. Will you still fight me Naruto Uzumaki, knowing the truth about me. Are you a true leaf ninja and friend to my brother, or are you a monster like the rumors say."

Naruto narrows his eyes down at Itachi and without another word tears his soul from his body. Once Itachi's soul was out in the open Naruto could feel in his hand the outer edges start do evaporate rapidly until it was gone completely. And just as Naruto felt Itachi's soul disappear his body slumped over dead on the ground.

Out in the trees Kisame watched the end of Itachi Uchiha from his hiding spot behind a tree. _"Its killing me to even think about running away, but if the kid alone could take out Itachi so easily then I don't stand a chance. Those damned eyes, Pain is the only one I ever even heard of having eyes like that and no one in the Akatsuki would think of challenging him. Not to mention that his girlfriend has the eyes too. Like Itachi said its time to get out of here before more leaf nin start showing up_."

Back by the Uzumaki clan house Hinata kept a look out for the big man with the strange sword but cant see any sign of him until she focused chakra into her eyes. Just like with her byakugan her Rinnegan turned the world see-thru black and white so that she can see past the trees. Focusing she could see the glow of the large chakra signature from the shark man running away from the village.

To change her vision back to normal she pulls the extra chakra from her eyes and turns to look at Naruto. He was still standing over Itachi and staring at his hands not moving. He stayed that way until she stood directly next to him asking him, "Whats wrong."

He turns his head and two pairs of rinnegan stare into each other. "I know what powers these eyes have now. In his mind I saw a man who had the same eyes as us...no wait. In Itachi's mind I saw six different men all with the Rinnegan, but according to what Itachi believed they were all the same person somehow. One can control the pull and push of gravity. Another can grab a hold of a human soul and learn everything that person has ever known as well as tear that soul from its body. Another can summon and control a variety of demon beasts while another can absorb any amount of chakra from jutsu thrown at him. And the last two are the most interesting. One of them has the ability to transform his body into mechanical instruments at will to create weapons. And the last seems to have control over a Demon Lord of the Underworld who has the power to kill or bring people back to life."

Hinata's eyes grew wider with each explanation at the prospects of these abilities. "That sounds unbelievable. We both have discovered the ability to pull and repel objects, and we learned from me trying to use the gentle fist on you and you using your rasengan on me that we can absorb all chakra sent to hurt us. But the rest sounds..."

"Hard to believe, I know." Naruto raises his arm palm up when he gets a curious look on his face. Then one of the most unusual sensations of his life occurred when he concentrated his chakra into his eyes while he pictured his arm as a flame thrower, and with a pulse of will he thought, _"CHANGE!" _Instantly Naruto feels his arm go stiff as metal while a strange clicking and whirring noise follows each time a section of his arm opens and changes. By the end of the transformation his arm twisted into a contraption that had the blunt end of a gun muzzle with metal mesh hoses connected to his forearm reaching back to connect to one of his shoulders. All Naruto has to do is pump a little chakra into his transformed arm a long steady stream of fire erupted out like the flamethrower he envisioned.

Cutting off the chakra flow to his arm the fire stops and he feels the disturbing sensation of his arm clicking back into place and turning back into normal flesh. Naruto flex's his fingers testing that everything worked like it should then he looks down at Itachi. "That, was strange! Now to try something really amazing." Naruto concentrated his chakra and will into his eyes and his vision changed to the see-thru black and white world where he could look through Itachi's body but still see a thin thread of light connected to his stomach and reaching into the sky. Concentrating on that thread he pulses chakra from his eyes and thinks, _"COME FORTH!"_

Naruto feels his chakra shoot out of his body and fill the area he stood in. Both Hinata and Naruto could feel the strange oppressive energy that surrounded them as a spot on the ground starts burning with purple flames. The spot grew rapidly and opened a hole that led to utter darkness before a big head pops out of the ground roaring. Just as Naruto saw earlier in Itachi's memories he had summoned a Demon Lord, but at closer inspection the half demon/human Naruto recognized the King of Hell. And before Naruto can try to order the Demon around its high collar that covered its mouth peeled open and it roared again spreading sharp teeth open to send fleshy tongue like tentacles with hands out to grab Naruto.

The blonde jump flips backwards and has to keep dodging the hands that kept reaching for him and moving impossibly fast. Then all of a sudden the reaching tongue/hands stopped moving after him and retreated back to the Demon Kings mouth.

Naruto doesn't need to ask what happened when he looks over at Hinata who had her hands together in the ram sign while staring the Demon King in the eyes. "It seems as though we have to order him with our eyes. I looked into his and sent a mental command with my chakra saying STOP!"

Looking back at the Demon King he could see that his normal red eyes had changed to reflect the Rinnegan back him. So he did just as Hinata said and looks the demon in the eye and sends it his command. Once again the demon opens its wide mouth and two tongue/hands reach out to grab Itachi's body and pull him back into the gaping maw.

Both Naruto and Hinata watch amazed as the Demon King seems to chew the missing Uchiha nin like he was made of gum until he spits out a living breathing Itachi.

"Well what do you know, it actually works. How you feeling Itachi, you don't have a hunger for human brains do you?" Naruto laughs and watches Itachi slowly get to his feet.

The resurrected Uchiha blinks wide and says quietly to himself, "So thats what the in-between feels like." He then looks at Naruto and Hinata and asks, "Why did you kill me just to bring me back two minutes later?"

Naruto crosses his arms over his white t-shirt and snorts a laugh then says, "For bragging rights of course. I get to look Sasuke in the eye and tell him that I killed you before him. Not to mention the fact that you can throw a monkey wrench into the Akatsuki's plans which benefits me in the long run. I know that your group isn't ready to perform the sealing required to draw out the tailed beasts from their jinchuriki and that your real reason form coming to this place was to make a scene so that Danzo keeps his hands off of Sasuke. So, since I brought you back to life then I expect you to act honorably and carry out my request. Kill Danzo! He has become an annoyance to me and with him gone you wont have anyone to worry about coming after your brother."

For a moment there is silence between the three ninja as Itachi thought about what Naruto asked. "Agreed. I will kill Danzo if you allow me to leave here today."

Itachi turns to leave and walks for the trees only to stop suddenly and listen when Naruto calls out, "ITACHI! That giant statue I saw in your memories of the Akatsuki's main base, your comrades call it the Gedo Mazo, am I right?"

"Yes, our leader is the only one capable of controlling that summoned creature. And as im sure you saw in my memories earlier, I have only seen the Gedo Mazo once when the leader summoned it before us during one of our meetings. He claims that it is powerful enough to contain the spirits of the nine tailed beasts for the jutsu he plans on using with their accumulated power." Itachi was looking over his shoulder at Naruto expecting another attack at any moment. But the attack never comes and instead Naruto just waves him off like someone who was bored talking to you.

So without another word Itachi took off running for the village heading towards Root Headquarters to assassinate someone he had always assumed he would end up killing one day.

Hinata watched Itachi running away and used her Rinnegan to watch his chakra run back into the village just in case he changed his mind. "Why did you revive and let him go? Isn't he someone that will end up hunting us again? He is a member of the Akatsuki and he came here to take you away just as Jiraiya said they would. Why trust him to kill...wait, who did you send him to kill?!"

Naruto raises an eyebrow and sounds like he is annoyed that he has to say it. "When I read his mind before tearing out his soul I discovered the secrets of the Akatsuki, and the Leaf. There have been allot of dirty dealings done in this village behind closed doors. Imagine for a moment if you were asked by the Hokage and the elders to return home to the Hyuga manor and kill every man, woman, and child making sure that none survived." Naruto pauses to watch Hinata's face as she thought of killing every member of her clan. "Thats what Danzo and the elders ordered Itachi do. And if that wasn't enough Danzo wants to control me, he came using one of his minions disguised as him to threaten me into his service. Plus sending Itachi loose in the village gives Sasuke a chance to run into him."

Hinata crosses her arms and walks around Naruto to look him in the eye to show just how disappointed she was in him for saying that and he responds by just rolling his eyes at her while he smiles darkly.

"You really shouldn't say things like that Naruto kun. Sasuke is your friend, you should tell him the truth about his brother. And whats with the smile? What did you do Naruto?!"

Naruto turns his back on her and waves a dismissive hand as he walks away. "Well its just is so damned coincidental that Danzo stays at Anbu headquarters and Sasuke happens to be staying there in the dorm's under gaurd. So there may be a better chance of those running into each other than I originally let on, probably a ninety percent chance. Now i'm going to go get a bowl of that ramen. Come along if you want to."

Outside the village miles away was Kisame sitting down crossed legged on a rock. He had his hands together and eyes closed while he concentrated on the jutsu the Akatsuki used to speak to each other with corporeal forms. Normally the Leader Pain would initiate this jutsu and maintain the huge chakra usage in order to call out to the other members of their organization since it took a large amount of effort. But Kisame had one of the largest chakra reserves amongst the Akatsuki so he could handle the strain.

But he had been sending the signal out for almost forty five minutes and wasn't getting any responses until he suddenly feels his consciousness pull inwards and he opens his eyes in a dimly lit cave.

There were seven other corporeal forms standing in a circle made of a dark shadows and random light but each still had their real eyes glowing out as they looked back and forth at each other.

Then the shadow image that had Rinnegan eyes turned to Kisame and ordered, "Explain your reason for summoning us like this. You know we each have our missions to carry out while you and Itachi are playing in the leaf. Now explain!"

One of the Akatsuki shadow images that looked like he was sitting on something large with a long tail sticking out of its back let out a quick laugh and asked, "Speaking of Itachi, where is the solum bastard?"

"Itachi Uchiha is dead!" Kisame kept it short and waited to see what kind of reaction this news would get from the group of dangerous ninja. One member in the back with a long ponytail started to laugh out loud while others looked back and forth into each others eyes with disbelief.

Rinnegan eyes turn on Kisame again. "Report everything that happened. Who took down Itachi, and did you make contact with Naruto Uzumaki?"

Kisame snorts a laugh and says, "Yes we did find Naruto Uzumaki after Itachi got the his location out of the Copy ninja Kakashi. And thats when Itachi met his end, the little blonde brat did him in."

Teal eyes narrow on the shadow image of another Akatsuki member and he says roughly, "Impossible. The intel we have on the kid says he is strong but not strong enough to take down one of us."

"Our intel is behind current events." Its a voice that non of them were expecting and all eight pairs of eyes turn on the spot they saw the shadow image of a corporeal Itachi manifest itself. "Naruto Uzumaki is much stonger than any of us could have anticipated."

"Well then, it seems Kisame was premature in his report that you were killed Itachi. So our Intel was right after all Hidan."

"No. I saw him grab a hold of you and tear out your soul Itachi. And right after you dropped dead, just as we saw the leader do before."

There was a sudden and harsh feeling burst of chakra that could be felt by all the ninja gathered and all eyes turn on the Leader with the Rinnegan. "Kisame, what did you see exactly?"

The shark man seems to gulp for a moment as he gets stared at but Itachi speaks first.

"Ah, you didn't tell them yet Kisame? Allow me then. Each of us read the report on the Uzumaki jinchuriki and know that he has a stolen sharingan gifted through forbidden jutsu. But the invasion seems to have brought about a transformation in his eyes that was completely unexpected. Pain! Naruto Uzumaki has the same eyes as you do now!"

A couple Akatsuki members gasp or growl at hearing this but all eyes stay on their Leader Pain to see his reaction.

"You are saying that the has eyes simular to mine?"

Itachi shakes his head no. "No, I mean to say that he has the exact same eyes and same powers as I have seen on our joint missions together. He grabbed a hold of me and he riffled through my mind like I was an illustrated encyclopedia. And then he killed me just as Kisame said only to bring me back to life somehow minutes later. He can send a swell of kinetic energy to blast objects away and even absorb chakra. He has the Rinnegan!"

Kisame then gets all the attention when he adds, "And the girl too!"

"What girl?"

Pains question was a steely command and Kisame ca help but sound a little nervous when he quickly explains, "There was a tiny little girl the same age as Uzumaki with him. She had the Rinnegan too."

Pain's eyes got even more intense and Kisame thought for a moment that the Leader would take out his frustrations on him but Rinnegan eyes turn introspective instead as he contemplates the information.

After a few moments of quiet one other shadow image speaks up. "So what do we do now. How does this change our plans?"

Pain looks up at the one who spoke and turns his angry eyes on each member as he says, "Our plans haven't changed. We will still be able to seal away the tailed beasts without concern. The preparations have already begun and will take the projected three years to complete so we continue to move as planned. The only difference is that I will be the one to take down Uzumaki. His new powers will make him a formidable foe but my years of experience and knowledge of my dojutsu will outmaneuver him. After all, I am a God. Now everyone back to your missions. And as for you Itachi. You will give a detailed report at the base and since you no longer are responsible for capturing the Nine Tails we will have to see what future you have with the Akatsuki. Now dismissed!"

The shadow images all disappeared and far off in the Village Hidden in the Rain stood Pain and Konan looking out at the constantly wet city.

Konan looks over at Pain with a concerned look in her eyes and asks, "Are you sure that you can take him someday. Wouldn't it be better to go and get him now before he has a chance to learn how to use the Rinnegan?"

Pain doesn't turn to look at her and just keeps his gaze forwards as he answers. "No. The jutsu is not ready to hold the Nine Tails chakra and we cannot keep the boy locked away the whole three years." Pain turns around and starts walking further into his headquarters and stops to stare at the five other pains laying in their coffins. "Besides, even if he learns every jutsu the same as the Six Paths of Pain he still wont discover the weakness that took me years to overcome. With that knowledge he wont stand a chance against me."

A day had passed and Naruto was standing with Hinata by the main gates waiting for Jiraiya while watching the construction crews hoist the massive door up onto its huge steel hinges. They were leaving today to go on a journey to find a woman named Tsunade. Hinata had told him that Tsunade was a legendary Kunoichi and healer that all girls during female ninja studies learned about. He half listened to her about how amazing this woman is supposed to be and was starting to get annoyed waiting for the perverted old man.

Then the sound of something moving fast through the air catches their attention and Jiraiya lands in front of them say loudly, "HEY THERE!"

Hinata remains polite bowing slightly and just looks mildly embarrassed by the older mans behavior while Naruto shouts, "WHAT THE HELL, WEVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR AN HOUR. IS YOU AND KAKASHI HAVING THE SAME INTEREST IN PERVY BOOKS MAKE YOU BOTH LATE ALL THE TIME? IF SO THEN PUT DOWN THE BOOK AND TISSUE PAPER AND DO SOMETHING THATS NOT DISGUSTING!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE..THERE'S NOTHING DIRTY ABOUT IT. MY BOOKS ARE A REPRESENTATION OF ALL MANS LOVE FOR BEAUTY, YOUTH, AND...heheh...relations..heheh." Jiraiya was wiggling his fingers as he was trapped in whatever fantasy his perverted mind was indulging but then he shakes his head as if to clear his mind. "Oh right, speaking of Kakashi. Naruto your sensei was attacked by a rogue ninja and is unconscious right now. That same rogue ninja then proceeded to attack the Anbu headquarters killing many ninja, and one that wont be missed. During that time Sasuke was alerted by the commotion and faced against the attacking ninja and survived with a broken jaw and arm but seems to be suffering from mental distress brought on by genjutsu. I know its allot to take in at once but.."

Naruto interrupts with a humorous snort and says, "Whats to allot to take? Itachi went crazy in the village and beat up Sasuke. So what? Can we go now?!"

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

After Jiraiya calmed down they signed out with the ninja guarding the gate and began there search for the elusive Tsunade. Jiriaya talked almost nonstop the whole way about his past adventures which was annoying Naruto. Hinata had to step in a couple times to put a quieting hand on Naruto's shoulder, but she speaks up the next time she see's Naruto was about to have an angry out burst and asks Jiraiya, "Ano, Sensei? You told us that you once trained someone with the Rinnegan, can you tell us more?"

Jiraiya pauses on the road to turn around and look at his two purple eyed apprentices and motions to them to follow him. He walks up a small hill and finds a shrine. Jiraiya climbs the steps and takes a seat waiting for the two teens to do the same.

"Alright, for starters you two should know that the eyes you and my former student Nagato had are so rare that they were only known as part of a legend that goes back to the days of the Rikudo Sennin, the Sage of the Six paths. He was a ninja who introduced the world to molding chakra and taught the path to enlightenment through that knowledge. When I first met Nagato it was during the third great ninja war and he was a orphan that was surviving with his two best friends Konan and Yahiko. After deciding to stay with the children Nagato discovered he had the Rinnegan after a rogue ninja attacked him and Yahiko. Out of instinct the boy was able to kill a chunin. After that incident we discovered the Rinnegans powers during Nagato's training. Like the Sharingan the Rinnegan can copy ninjutsu and predict an enemies movements. Whats different between the two is that with the Sharingan you can remember exactly how to do a jutsu but you still needed to practice with the chakra control of a new jutsu to master the technique and make it second nature. With the Rinnegan you will have the ability to learn a jutsu the first time and use it like you've done it for years. Not only that, but the eyes themselves seem to build up and fuel your own chakra. Once these eyes awaken the power shines out and circulates through your bodies making your strength naturally super human. But, this one is going to be the most interesting for you Naruto."

The blonde was staring off in the distance as he listened to Jiraiya but he turns his head and stares into Jiraiya eyes and listened more intently.

"Nagato had always loved animals when he was a boy. He naturally felt connected to them and went out of his way to feed and care for some wild ones too. But with his eyes he was always able to communicate and even control some of the more ferocious beasts. By sending his chakra into the animals the could control them with his will and send the predators against enemy ninja. Next he was fascinated by the sealing scrolls and tag's I created and one day while I was writing he noticed a very minuet mistake in my kanji which would have made the whole seal useless. When asking him how he knew this without any training he said the kanji I wrote seemed to glow and change so that he could comprehend its hidden symbols. The Rinnegan allows the bearer to have complete control over seals and even change them at will with chakra alone."

Naruto's eyes were wide and shaking slightly with excitement as he listened and imagined the possibilities of this.

"Naruto, with your eyes I believe you will someday have the ability to go down deep inside yourself and face the Nine Tailed Fox demon and use your eyes to subjugate him to your will. The legends of the Sage of the Six path all begin with him defeating the greatest of all demons, a demon thats power was said to be so huge that the Rokudo Sennin had to split it into nine pieces; the nine tailed beasts were created this way. At least according to legend. But, with a part of that legend staring at me by two teenagers logic would say that more of the story should be true. Which means at the end of your training you both may have the ability to tame the tailed beasts. Of course this is just a theory at this point, but what you both have locked up inside of you is what makes you different from Nagato. The Rinnegan enhanced his body and chakra but just like a human there are limits to how much chakra he can create. But with you two having the powers of the Ichibi and the Kyubi locked inside, you both can fuel your jutsu with more power than anyone I have ever met. To claim this power part of your training will be getting both of you well versed in seals, especially your own. When you both figure out how to control seals with your eyes and chakra alone you will be able to draw on more demon chakra. For Hinata it will be easier to lossen her seal since she wont have a conscious being to hold back as she draws on her demon chakra. But for you Naruto, your training will be ultimately to make it second nature for you to subdue the fox and take its chakra for yourself. Honestly it makes me giddy thinking on the jutsu you two can unlock, the possibilities are endless. Now while we travel I am going to show you some jutsu and sealing techniques that I want you to practice. And while you train as we search for Tsunade I want you both to think on something for me that I want to hear an answer to when we return to the leaf village. Think on what your dreams for the future are, and if there is one thing you could change about this ninja world, what would that be. Heavy stuff and weird to hear I know but im serious, think carefully and answer me truthfully when we get back to Konoha. Now we've rested here long enough, lets go and find the next Hokage. I think we'll post up in the next town just incase she is there while we gather Intel on her. But I have a good hunch that she's at a major gambling town a few days from here so we'll be on the move from now on."

As Jiraiya spoke Hinata got up to follow but stops to look up the stone steps at Naruto who remained seated with his eyes closed like he was meditating.

Deep down inside himself Kurama Naruto starts to laugh slowly and maniacally building the whole time into a full blown cackle of laughter. Naruto stood with his back to the giant golden bars of the cage that held his tenant's disguised as the Nine Tailed Fox. The Kushina/Minato fox growls and hisses out menacingly at the small boys back. Naruto turns around and points the tip of his claw at them and says, "Did you hear that? Jiraiya sen-sei is going to teach me to take over your mind, and he is going to teach me how to take apart this seal piece by piece. You warned me that someday our spirits will merge together and I will have no choice but to think like you. Well consider the warning returned. Now Im telling you that I will not merge with you, and that soon you will be the ones who will be forced to think LIKE ME! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

Two days passed and the trio gave up on the little town that was closest to Konoha after finding no evidence Tsunade was there. They were walking towards a town that was renowned as a gambler's paradise where Jiraiya originally suspected he could find his old teammate.

And sure enough the blonde woman with pigtail's that was in her fifties but who looked twenty six was walking along a path on the outskirts of that gambling town beside an old fortress left abandoned after the last great war. She was walking faster than normal and had a frown on her face as she ignored the pleas from her assistant Shizune to slow down as she lightly jogged after her with a pet pig in her arms.

Tsunade was nervous and not in the way Shizune usually saw. They normally had to keep an extra eye out for creditors tracking them down so that they can collect on Tsunade's debts. But the Legendary Sannin was nervous in a way that sent off alarms in Shizune which made her put her guard up.

"M-Lady, why are you in such a hurry to leave. You were on a roll back there, and its been so long since you last won something. I thought you would be happy."

Tsunade keeps walking but looks back at Shizune and says, "Don't you remember what usually happens after I win a bet. Something bad is coming and I can feel it!"

It happened so fast that the two women questioned if they actually saw something move behind them with a fast scraping noise. Then it happens again out of the corner of their eyes they see another long shape moving with intense speed and is gone when they turn to look. Then the sounds of hissing bounces off the walls of the castle and sounds of things scraping heavily in the dirt gets closer and faster until they feel surrounded.

Looking up Tsunade see's the first of the white snakes that were slithering around them as it stares at her. The large snakes get closer and Tsunade's pet pig starts squealing out of fear as the two women prepare their chakra for a fight. But the attack doesn't come.

The snakes kept their eyes on the two of them as they slithered over each other and circled the women. Then the sound of stone and brick breaking catches their attention and they look up to see a snake big enough to wrap around the castle flex and destroy the structure. The big snake slithers forwards knocking down walls and crushing roof tiles then looks down at the two women.

Tsunade watches the big snake lower its self down until it rests it head on the path they were walking on. Then all of a sudden both women gasp.

"L-lady Tsunade, who is that?!"

Tsunade looks up and see's a person sitting at the top of the snakes head. She appeared to be a young teenage girl sitting in an almost sultry pose as she stared and smiled at Tsunade. The girl wore a sleeveless red outfit that started with a high collor that ran all the way down to her knees and was tied at the waist by a large purple cord that was tied in a big bow behind her back. But what struck Tsunade the most was the girls very pale skin with purple markings above her eyes.

"Orochimaru, is that you?!"

The young girl giggles then laughs in a very Orochimaru kind of way at Tsunade's question then jumps down off the snakes head to land lightly in front of the two women. When she stands up she extends her right arm straight across to her opposite shoulder then swipes it fast in front of her to extend out at her side. As soon as her arm stopped moving all of the snakes disappeared in big bursts of smoke which rushed passed all three of them as the girl with pink hair in the front and black in the back answers Tsunade's question.

"Orochimaru, no not exactly. My name is Sakura Haruno, I was formally a Leaf genin. I have a business opportunity that I dont think you'll want to pass up in exchange for your expertise in medical ninjutsu.

Yes you guessed it, Sannin showdown. I did a bunch of stuff here that I don't think allot of you people are going to like but stick it out to the end, only two chapters to go. You may be surprised, if its a good surprise or not depends on you but Ive been planning on this ending for two years now and this story will be complete soon. Later people.


	21. Chapter 20 The End of Innocence

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

Chapter 20: The End of Innocence

Tsunade and Shizune watched the strange teenage girl with a mixture of distrust and confusion. She stood there with her hands on her hips just above the purple cord tied around her waist and a shrewd look on her smiling face."So, your not "exactly Orochimaru," I think you need to explain yourself better little girl."

Sakura smiles wider and chuckles a little before saying, "Well, I half expected someone with your ability and fame to be able to deduce who I am from your first impression. It seems Orochimaru holds you in too high a regard. Let me start from the beginning. Are you aware that your former teammate led an invasion into the Hidden Leaf village with the help of the Hidden Sand?"

Shizune gasps and says, "Oh no! Lady Tsunade, we should return home to.."

"Shut up Shizune! This girl has more to say...and I have no intention of ever going back to Konoha.! Sakura, was it? No, I didn't hear about the village being attacked. And?!"

"Well, its no surprise. After all its only been a week or so, and someone who has given up on ninja life would be out of the loop. Right hime?!" Sakura waited to continue speaking after she saw Tsunade's left eye brow start to twitch. "You haven't changed. Now, during the invasion Orochimaru had orchestrated it so that he would be face to face with the Third Hokage. While fighting the old man a ghost from the past came out of nowhere and placed a seal on Orochimaru's back. And after killing the Third.." Shizune gasps again... "Orochimaru ran from Konoha because his body had been so badly injured that he was ready for a new one. Thats right, he created an Immortality Jutsu that allows him to possess another persons body. And this time, he chose me. He had me kidnaped and chained up for the ritual, but something different happened. Instead of my spirit and body being raped by the old snake, the seal trapped him down deep within me. The seal placed on him was obviously intended to disrupt his jutsu somehow and instead of just trapping him inside me we appear to have meld together. Now,every jutsu and every secret of Orochimaru's is mine, and even my body appears to have changed to copy the abilities of the snake sannin. I even have all of his memories like I was the one living his life before my own began, thats how I knew to call you his favorite nickname for you. Princess, am I right? I know it angers you to be called hime."

Tsunade's harsh expression didn't change but her left eyebrow twitched at being reminded of the nickname once again. "Thats a very interesting story, and if its true then I am very sorry this happened to you. Oh, and I would be careful how you talk to me from here on. Show the proper respect. Now, what is it that you want from me?"

Sakura smiled wide and the tip of her tongue slips out to softly lick her bottom lip up to the corner of her mouth. "Hhmn, you always like to get to the point, don't you? Fine, its simple really. I need you to scan my body and chakra to see if there is any way you can reverse what has happened to me. Of course, to be honest I don't dislike the power and wealth of jutsu this incident has granted me, but I don't want to hear the snake hissing in my ear when I try to sleep at night. I want him out of me and dead for good! Thats what I want from you, a cure to this madness."

Tsunade didn't say anything at first as she continued to stare at the very pale girl, but right before she answers Sakura can tell what she was going to say by the look in her eyes.

"Its tragic to see just how scarred people get living this ninja life. Some scars are permanent no matter what you do. You may just have to live with your fate, just by looking at you I can tell that your pale skin and purple markings are not make up or a disguise. Your hair even has Orochimaru's color and type, that points to genetic change. So I cant help you. Goodbye!"

Tsunade turned around to walk away and Shizune kept looking back and forth between her master and the snake girl with a scared expression.

"WAIT! You haven't even checked me yet, or worked that maniacal medical ninjutsu mind of yours that I remember so well from the war! And besides, your obviously not listening to what I am saying. I told you that I had a business proposition for you, so that means I am offering to pay for your services."

Tsunade had stopped walking to turn her head and send an angry eye back at Sakura. "I don't need your money. And there is nothing you can offer me that would change my mind about placing my hands on you."

Sakura laughs quietly shaking her head slightly and she nonchalantly lifts her hand to inspect her nails as she responds, "Oh dear, you only say that now because you have a limited imagination." Sakura pauses and continues to stare at her nails as she uses her thumb nail to clear away some dirt she found under one of them. Then her eyes snap up to stare into Tsunade's and her golden sharingan shines out as she says, "What I am offering is to bring back the two people who meant the most to you, Dan and Nawaki can live again! That is, if you do as I ask."

Tsunade turned the rest of the way around quickly to face Sakura with a look of pure shock on her face. Her lip quivers and her eyes shake as her mind races with the images of her precious memories with her lover and younger brother. Luckily those images didn't coincide.

Then her mind flashed with the bloody memories of looking down at the bodies of those two she loved so intensely and anger jolted through her. She bares her teeth and slams her right fist into the wall next to her. The wall shatters into boulders at impact showing Sakura just how much strength Tsunade had.

"Kukukuhahahaa, oh Tsunade you don't have to try and impress me, I remember fighting besides you against Hanzo the Salamander when he gave us the title of sannin. I know what you can do." Sakura widens her eyes and her three comma tomeo start to spin as she says, "But you don't know what I can do!"

Sakura's last sentence hissed just like Orochimaru and both Shizune and Tsunade take battle stances. Shizune looks at her mistress and says confidently, "Do you see that? It looks like she has a sharingan! I'll have your back Tsunade sama..Huh!"

Shizune looked at Tsunade and saw the sannin standing stiff with her eyes wide but vacant. The dark haired woman was about to ask Tsunade what was wrong but before she does she turns her head to look at Sakura and see's the change in the girls eyes.

Both golden sharingan were shining out and had transformed into five petal sakura flower shapes that were staring right into Tsunade's eyes.

Tsunade suddenly found her self in a forest with the noon day sun gone and the sky turned to night time. She walked up to a tree touching it and finds that it feels completely real. "What is this Genjutsu? Don't insult me!" She clasps her hands together fast to aggravate her chakra and disrupt the flow through out her chakra network. Any normal genjutsu would have been dispelled by an interruption in a persons chakra and even stronger genjutsu can be dispelled by people with precise chakra control just like Tsunade.

But when she opens her eyes she finds that she is still in the forest despite her attempts. She looks left to right with surprise and says angrily. "Alright, nice trick. Now what?!"

For a moment nothing happens and then she hears someone yell in a horrifyingly familiar way. "TSUNADE! HE'S OVER HERE, HURRY!"

The blonde sannin feels fear spreading through her body making her breath fast and her knee's shake. She then feels compelled to rush forwards despite the gripping fear at what she will find just behind the next few tree's.

Sliding fast around a tree trunk she looks down and can see two ninja leaning over her beloved Dan and using their hands as tourniquets to try and stop the bleeding that was still oozing past their fingers.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Tsunade rushes forwards and starts to heal Dan as fast as she can. A medical ninja first pushes their chakra into their patient and scans their body for all injuries. Tsunade feels the terror just as intensely as she felt it years ago as she senses the severed carotid artery, the punctured lung, and the crushed vertebra with shards punctured into his aorta. She desperately starts to heal him and pumps a massive amount of chakra into Dan's body despite the fact that as a gifted medical ninja she knew just how hopeless trying to save him was.

After Dan said his last words all Tsunade can do its yell, "DON'T DIE! DON'T DIE! DON'T DIE!"

Then the scene changes and she finds herself walking into a dark room with both Orochimaru and Jiraiya standing there looking at her. She first looked over at Orochimaru who was looking distant as always while he dangled her grandfather's necklace between his fingers, then Tsunade's head snaps up to look down the dark hallway. "Oh no, no no no no."

Again as if she is pulled forwards by some force that overpowered her desperate fear and need to stay away from this place she walked down the hall to stare at the bloody body of her little brother. She fell forwards over his body and crushed her ear into his chest and wailed and shook from the pain.

As she cried and yelled she could hear someone behind her laughing lightly so when she turns to see who it was she finds Sakura standing there in Orochimaru's robes staring at the necklace.

Then the scene changes and Tsunade runs through the forest to try and save Dan another twenty times but each time now had Sakura in each vision watching and laughing. Soon Tsunade could feel a hollow cavity beginning to spread from her chest and she was feeling emotionally numb after crying over her little brothers corpse another forty times. Each time she heard Sakura's laughter and her counting down how many hours of this torture she had left.

The whole time Sakura kept Tsunade trapped in her Tsukuyomi she watched closely and after she made the slug sannin watch her boyfriend die for the hundredth time she noticed something. Each time she cried over the dead bodies she would stare at her hands and shake at the sight of their blood.

So with a cruel smile Sakura finally gives Tsunade a new vision and makes blood seem to multiply on her hands dripping down her arms as she kneels before Dan. With her hands dripping and shaking she desperately tries to wipe the blood off on her vest only for more blood to start to fall and spread across her clothes. She cries out and leans too far back and has to put a hand behind her to keep from falling backwards and feels her hand immerse in a small puddle. Looking down she see's her hand is submerged in a puddle of blood.

She screams and jumps to her feet but slips in the blood that was now covering the ground and falls. When she pushes up she is completely covered in blood and she looks up into the trees to see many bodies of Dan and Nawaki bleeding out and moaning as their blood ran down the trees to mix into the pool of red that was now up to her knees.

Inside her mind Tsunade screams like a person who was undergoing the worst kind of torture.

Shizune continued to stare at Tsunade and was about to reach out to disrupt her mistress's chakra but the blonde sannin suddenly drops to her knee's with a vacant expression on her face and tears openly flowing down her cheeks.

"TSUNADE SAMA! WHATS WRONG?!" Shizune rushes to her right and grabs Tsunade by the shoulders and starts medically scanning her. _"She's in shock! What in hell did that girl do to her. Whatever it was it only took a second."_

"Don't worry, she wont be permanently damaged. I pretty much did to her psyche what a typical weekend of sake binge drinking and self pity does to her. She'll live, I do need her after all. But I am disappointed, I offered to bring back her loved ones and she thinks to attack me. I am Sakura Haruno of Team Sharingan, and my eyes are the most powerful sharingan out of three. I can do things you wouldn't believe. But I can understand how my offer seems to be impossible, so allow me to show you some proof of my jutsu's power."

Sakura snaps her fingers and two shapes rush out of their hiding spots to land on either side of Sakura. Both men were in their late teens to early twenty's. One had glasses and silver-grey hair and the other had long white hair and wore a purple rope tied in a bow behind his back the same as Sakura.

"Allow me to introduce the recently departed Kimimaro and Kabuto. Both former loyal servants to Orochimaru and now my resurrected soldiers. Watch."

Sakura bends her knees and stretches her left arm out and it transforms into a white snake that stretch's out to rip the head off of Kabuto. At the same time she transformed her arm she lifts up her right leg and back kicks Kimimaro's chest so hard her foot explodes out his back.

When Sakura pulls her foot out and stands up while turning her hand back to normal she reach's up to sweep her hair back over her shoulder with a little flip.

Shizune watched with horror in her eyes as she held Tsunade who was just barely paying attention to what was happening. Then both medical ninja watch the two men stand up as wisps of what looked like shredded paper and dust rose up to reform their bodies.

"After both of them died I used my jutsu to bring them back, and as an added bonus they cannot be killed. Tsunade listen carefully! I will bring back Dan and Nawaki in exchange for you to find a way to help me with my "genetic problem" as you put it. And Tsunade, out of respect for you and the history I feel from Orochimaru's memories is why I am offering this tribute to you. Of course, as you now know I can make you see your loved ones die countless times until you will literally die of a suffering soul and a broken heart. Hell if you betray me and decide to run away and not help me in three days at this spot and at this time; I will find you and use my dojutsu to make you live out killing your loved ones with your own hands, over and over."

Shizune just continued to stare and she could see out of the corner of her eye that Tsunade was looking down at the ground with a defeated and sad expression on her face.

"Just think of it Tsunade. Give me what I want and your loved ones not only will be by your side again, but they will never die as long as you live. Just think on it. Sakura turns her back on them and begins to walk away down the street with her two companions following.

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" Shizune yells out and stands up fast while she pulls her sleeve back to reveal a multi senbon launcher attached to her arm. With a pull of the wires attached to the firing pin she sends five needles flying at Sakura's back.

The white haired one named Kimimaro steps into the needles path and moves in a white blur with a flourish and metallic ping's blocks the flying weapons with spikes of bone.

Shizune stares wide eyed at the strange boy with bones retreating into his palms. _"So fast I couldn't keep up with some of his movements. He even blocked every one of the needles and made it look easy." _

Kimimaro leans his head back and lets his long sleeves fall back down to cover his hands as he says, "Lady Sakura has spoken, we will be back in three days so that your master can perform her craft. As for the jutsu that is to be the fair payment for these services, you will be required to bring two living sacrifices for the jutsu to work. And if you do not meet us here, I will personally track you down and drag you both to my master for judgment."

Kimimaro promptly turns around and starts running after Sakura and Kabuto and is soon out of sight.

Shizune slowly picked up Tsunade and tried coaxing a response out of her with reassuring words as they slowly made their way back into town to check back into a hotel.

Running fast across the roof tops of the protective walls surrounding the remains of the castle that was just destroyed was Sakura, Kabuto and Kimimaro. When the resurrected Kaguya catches up with the other two he calls out to Sakura, "My Lady, is it alright to leave them for three days alone. Allow me to watch them to be sure they don't dare disobey you."

While Running Sakura turns her head back and smiles fondly. "Kimimaro. I am so happy that your loyalty and devotion continues to stay with me despite the, change."

Very few people in the world know what pure devotion looks like in the eyes of any human. The look is a mixture of pure love and complete wonder that very few people will ever see, and Kimimaro's eyes glittered with that look as he spoke to his transformed master.

"My Lady. I do not wish to offend, but besides the fact that you are the newest incarnation of Lord Orochimaru, you are a new being that has proved your superiority. You have found a way to make me useful to your ambition even after death. You have given me immortality so that I may serve you forever and given me the chance to prove myself worthy of your gifts. So again my Lady for your sake, let me watch after them."

Sakura smiles and a slight blush seems to show on her pale cheeks before she turns her eyes forwards. "No. There is no need to keep an eye on them, I know how Tsunade thinks. After the mental abuse I put her through she will feel the wounds of her loss more deeply than she has in years. Her need to have them back in her life to heal the wounds which have been slowly killing her these many years will bring her back to me."

Kabuto pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and says, "Again, I have to say that I am not sure what your so unhappy about. Orochimaru's abilities granted him great power and control over his physical form. It took many years of research and countless sacrifices to get to the level Lord Orochimaru and you are now. If you listen to my opinion I thin.."

"Shut up Kabuto! I did not ask your opinion on my condition. I resurrected you in order to utilize your medical ninjutsu for my purposes, not to tell me what I should be thinking. Now watch your mouth or I will send you back to the underworld until I need you again. Do you wan't that?"

Kabuto remained silent after that as they continued running back to their secret base.

Sakura continues to run keeping her head forwards so that neither of them could see her eye start to twitch. She feels the twitch turn painful which become's more intense until her eye starts to bleed. Using her ability to turn any part of her body into a semi liquid state she extends her tongue out to quickly lap up the blood before anyone noticed. _"I don't understand what is going on. Using my Mangekyo Sharingan before the possession did tingle and cause me a little headache, but now every time I use them for a jutsu like the tsukoyomi it hurts so much. Tsunade, you are my only hope of curing me of this condition and putting my body back to normal. I don't want to end up losing my Sharingan, and then losing my connection with Sasuke."_

Ishinomaki city was a small community that was a little more than half Konoha's size but had twice the population. The reason why so many people packed into this place was because of its fame as a gambling town. Almost every other establishment was a gambling house or a bar that glowed with neon light and was open twenty four hours a day displaying signs offering all sorts of entertainment. Signs flashed and created complex patterns of light. People cheered out and sang in the streets of their good fortunes while others yelled out for customers to try their luck in their casino.

Naruto and Hinata walked behind Jiraiya with eyes wide taking in the sights. The Rinnegan allowed their vision to not only absorb a very wide angle but be able to pick up the full visual spectrum and chakra aura built up from all the excited people. It was an exhilarating experience for the two teens.

Hinata felt a swell of excitement and without thinking reached out to grab a hold of Naruto's hand as she smiled at the blonde. Naruto moments before had a simular look of wonder on his face while looking at the buildings, but his face went serious and his eyes narrowed when Hinata grasped his hand.

When Hinata notices the look in Naruto's eyes her happy expression turns to worry and she starts to let go of his hand. But before her fingers completely let go Naruto snaps his hand out of her grasp fast and takes a few steps away from her. She continues to send her worried expression at Naruto as she looks into his hard eyes. "Ano, Naruto? Whats wro.."

"Were on a mission, so lets focus on the mission and nothing else. Besides, Its hard enough looking for a woman neither of us have seen before while the only one who has met her keeps getting distracted by a bar with a bunch of whores in it. COME ON YOU PERVERTED FROG, GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

Hinata watched Naruto walk away towards one of the bars that offered entertainment along with their drinks where Jiraiya had both of his arms draped over the shoulders of two barely dressed women. She watched Naruto yell at Jiraiya one more time before he used is Universal Pull to yank the older man back through the air to fly his tail bone into Naruto's front kick.

When Jiraiya picks himself up off the ground he gets in Naruto's face and the both of them have a screaming match while Hinata is trapped in her thoughts. _"What was that Naruto? My training with the Byakugan taught me the meanings of the subtle facial expressions and body language that could speak volumes on a persons intention. And with the Rinnegan its so much stronger now. His eyes, when I touched his hand his eyes were both angry...and afraid. Then as I let go of his wrist his eyes flicked down and seemed overjoyed as soon as I started to let go. And the last few emotions were guarded hostility that told me he was willing to hit me if I tried to touch him again. Naruto, why don't you want me to touch you?!"_

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment as her concerns made her mind start to think negatively about her self like she used too. But her knew confident self wouldn't allow that kind of thinking and she looks up and walks forwards to stand right next to her companions as they continued to quarrel. _"I'll find out whats bothering you Naruto. I care about you and I will help you get over this."_

The three of them continued to walk together through the town while Jiraiya stopped every once and awhile to ask a few questions and show a picture of Tsunade. After searching the streets didn't work they started walking in and out of casino halls and gambling houses looking for the blonde ninja with gambling problems.

They searched and searched entering more business's until finally, "OH MAN, THATS IT! Sorry kiddo's but it looks like this town might be a bust too. We must have hit every high stakes gambling house and walked past every slot machine in this city. We might as well get some dinner and check into an inn to call it a night. Maybe we can go to the bar with those girls that had the huge..."

"NOT THIS AGAIN! For the last time, I am not eating in a place where I have to watch you fondle women. That face you make has to be the worst I've ever seen, I don't want to see that while im chewing. PICK ANOTHER ONE!"

Jiraiya sent Naruto a hurt expression before giving up and saying as he turns around, "Fine. After the day I've had I need a big bottle of sake!"

"After the day I've had, I need a big bottle of sake!"

Jiraiya blinks and looks up after hearing the exact thing he just said and finds Tsunade standing right in front of him four feet away. They both have the same sheepish expression on their faces as they squint while looking into each other's face.

Jiraiya is the first to recover and he steps one foot back and points a shaking finger straight at his old teammate yelling, "TSUNADE!"

The afore named blonde blinks past her surprise and says, "Jiraiya!? What are you doing here?!"

"Well for the moment I'm looking for the same thing you are. SAKE, AND LOTS OF IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA!" As Jiraiya started laughing he turned towards the restaurant and pulled Tsunade along with him in a half hug around her shoulders.

Shizune smiles big as she watched her master walk side by side with her old teammate and she turns her happy face on Jiraiya's companions and bows slightly before following the two sannin.

While inside the restaurant the group took up a large corner booth to seat all five of them. The mood seemed tense as they all placed their orders with the waiter. Shizune kept her friendly but nervous smile as she looked back and forth between Tsunade and Jiraiya. The two sannin stayed quiet while their drinks were being brought to them. Hinata kept her back straight and was mentally rehearsing everything she learned about table manners while she waited for someone to say something. And Naruto sat looking unhappy with his arms crossed while he stared off into a corner like he was lost in thought.

The silence wasn't until Jiraiya poured Tsunade and himself a glass of sake and said, "Cheers! To surprises."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and knocked the shot of rice wine back and chuckles after swallowing. "Yeah, surprises. This day is full of them. So what other surprise is a spector from my past going to tell me this today? I already have a lot on my mind as it is."

Jiraiya paused talking long enough to refill their glasses and Hinata sends a concerned look at Tsunade. After both of them were done drinking Jiraiya got down to business.

"Well Tsunade, it seems your still knocking them back just like the old days. Its fine with me since I haven't been able to find a drinking partner that could keep up with me in a long time. And sorrowful news can go down well with sake, right Tsunade. Tell me, have you heard what happened to the Hidden Leaf?" The blonde woman doesn't make eye contact, she just stares at the glass in her hand with a distant expression on her face as she listens. When she nods yes he continues, "Then im sure you've heard that Orochimaru led the attack. He amassed an army brandishing his own fake village symbol, its even true that the Hidden Sand formed an alliance with the Sound village and attacked our home. And yes, its even true that the Third Hokage died protecting the village. Now as the village rebuilds and sure's up its power in the region they have sent me on a mission to search out and bring back the fifth Hokage. And in the village's great wisdom it has been decided that its going to be you, Tsunade."

Both Shizune and Hinata had shocked expressions on their faces and both stared at Tsunade to see how she reacted. But before Tsunade can say anything the whole table turned their heads to stare at Naruto laughing out loud.

"Hahahahahahaha, her as Hokage! Yeah thats a good idea. We might as well make you the Hokage ya perv1 Having a leader stuck in a massive class action lawsuit for rape would be better than hiring a drunk with a problem with self pity."

Tsunade twists fast in her seat and turns her angry expression on Naruto as she says, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Naruto said some kind of comeback that was just as insulting as what he just said, but Tsunade doesn't hear it after she gets stuck staring at the boys eyes. She is about to turn and ask Jiraiya for an explanation but as her eyes pass over Hinata and she is surprised again to find two pairs of purple eyes with ripple patterns staring at her.

"Jiraiya! Who are these kids?!"

The white haired man leans forwards a bit with a smile tugging the corners of his lips. "Their my new apprentices. This here to my left is Hinata Hyuga, and the morose blonde next to her is Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade stares at the two teens and thinks on everything she knows about the two of them. _"A Hyuga with out a curse mark and Uzumaki the jinchuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox. But their eyes, is that really...?"_

Jiraiya smirks at her before saying, "I can tell what your thinking Tsunade. And the answer is yes, they have the eyes described in manuscripts detailing the legends of the Sage of the Six Paths. I believe that they both have a bright and promising future and I wanted to be small part of that as their sensei. But we are getting off subject here. Tsunade, I need your answer!"

The blonde sannin takes another swig of sake and seems to contemplate her answer for a moment. "Impossible, the kids right Jiraiya; the village would be better off if you were the Hokage. I gave up on that life and that village long ago. Why should I give a damn about those stupid people living out their lives in a ninja village like nothing is ever going to happen to them. You get too close to people and they end up letting you down, or worse they go and get themselves killed. Even the Third is dead too, why would I want a job that gets to keep me until im dead. Being Hokage, only a fool would want that job. The village isn't worth ..."

Palms slam down hard on the table making the bottle of sake Tsunade was reaching for fall over and begin to spill out as Hinata yelled at her. "HOW DARE YOU! Your dis-respecting my home, my friends, all the people who died, and all the people I swore an oath to protect when I was given this headband. Coming here and becoming Jiraiya sensei's apprentice made me give up on my family for good when I left the village. So now the Hidden Leaf is my new family and I can tell you right now we do not need someone like you being Hokage. YOUR NOT WORTH IT!"

Tsunade stared at the girl who she assumed was too quiet and polite a person to yell at her like this, but when her eyebrow starts to twitch with anger she sent her temper right back. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT LITTLE GIRL. AND YOU REALLY MUST NOT KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING TO!"

"OH I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. EVERY GIRL WHO DREAMS OF BECOMING A KUNOICHI HAS LEARNED ABOUT THE GREAT TSUNADE. AND AFTER HEARING ALL THE STORIES OF YOUR ACCOMPLISHMENTS WHICH INSPIRED ME TO FOCUS THROUGH MY OWN TRAINING I FIND THAT I HAVE BEEN COMPLETELY DISILLUSIONED. THE TSUNADE OF LEGEND COULD BE HOKAGE, BUT NOT WHOEVER YOU'VE BECOME!"

Tsunade's face was past angry and was now enraged. "YOU GOT A SHARP TONGUE BRAT, AND THE LOOK IN YOUR EYE SAYS YOUR THINKING ABOUT TAKING SWING AT ME. FINE, LETS GO OUTSIDE!"

Jiraiya rolls his eyes and puts his forehead into his palm and sighs as he quietly says, "Oh no."

Outside in the street Tsunade stood in the middle staring down a still hot tempered Hinata who sent her challenging glare right back. On the side of the street watching were a nervous Shizune, an impatient looking Jiraiya, and Naruto who looked pleased by the situation.

Jiraiya tries one more time to diffuse the situation. "Tsunade come on, you don't have to prove anything here. Besides, this wont end well."

Tsunade chuckles lightly and says, "Please, she wont be able to touch me with her gentle fist. All I have to use is just this one little finger." The blonde sannin wags her finger at Hinata hoping to taunt the girl.

But Hinata confidently stared back with her purple eyes like she couldn't be insulted so easily. "You should listen to Jiraiya, you don't know my power!"

Tsunade just chuckles again as she wags her finger back and forth at the young girl while they stare at each other waiting for one of them to make a move. Hinata didn't wait any longer and rushes forwards in a of blur speed. Tsunade see's this and her nerves scream an alarm at her as she watches the girl move. _"Woah, her moves seem superhuman!"_

Just as Hinata was about to attack, Tsunade lashes out with just as much speed and moves to flick the girls forehead. But she misses sending her chakra infused finger at Hinata when the girl twists out of the fingers path to send what looked like chakra claws swiping at Tsunade's face. The sannin twists and ducks under Hinata's attacks and decides mid spin to go on the defensive. She prepares her chakra to send a surge of electricity in a specific pattern to interfere with the girls brain so that she wont be able to fight any more.

And as her chakra laced hand reaches forwards Hinata's eyes showed her the glowing aura surrounding Tsunade's finger so she uses the power of her eyes to absorb the jutsu.

Tsunade makes contact and feels the surge of electric chakra shoot into the girl and both of them pause to stare at each other. The older woman overconfidently closes's her eyes and is about to declare her victory when Hinata see's the obvious opening and sends a powerful punch into Tsunade's face.

The hit was so hard the sannin goes flying backwards ten yards only to flip backwards to land on her feet sliding in the dirt. She lifts her furious but confused eyes up at Hinata and mentally asks herself how the girl got past her attack. Anger clouds her judgment so she goes on the attack again this time pumping chakra into her legs making her run faster and prepare for her patented jumping downward axe kick.

Hinata jumps away in time and watches Tsunade's foot hit the ground making a small earthquake shake the surrounding buildings and split the street in two sending a long crack down the center. As soon as Hinata lands she see's the sannin coming for her so she says, "You are strong, but I don't need to touch you in order to hit you."

Tsunade just angrily bares her teeth and prepares chakra in her finger again as she leaps forwards to attack the teen.

"Almighty push!"

Mid jump Tsunade gets hit by an invisible force that sends her flying fast back the way she came and with a loud noise like the crack of a bat on a ball echoing out. Tsunade keeps flying backwards until she hits a brick wall and gets half embedded there.

Hinata stared and held her stance but then closes her eyes and bows slightly as her anger passes. Thinking more clearly she feels bad for what she had done and reflects on her actions. But Tsunade saw an opening when she pulled herself out of the hole in the wall her butt just made and rushes forwards to hit the girl.

Then Naruto appears between them and Tsunade looks up as she runs and watches the blonde point his right fist at her while reaching up and grabbing something under his triceps. There was a strange clicking noise and Naruto pulls a cord that appeared out of nowhere which then made his fist start spinning like a drill bit. Then fire could be seen blasting out of his sleeve right before Naruto's spinning fist became a missile that was coming fast for Tsunade.

The sannin ducks under the spinning missile and feels the explosion behind her when it struck the ground. It left a smoking crater and caused a flash big enough to start drawing out curious villagers and even a few who were trying to sleep.

Tsunade stares wide eyed at the two teens. Hinata had walked around Naruto and was telling him that she didn't need his help while the boys right arm clicked and whirred before a new right hand twisted into place. Tsunade was still feeling angry and was about to go on the attack again when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

Jiraiya stared hard into her eyes as he said, "That enough. Between the three of you this town will go through a lot of damage if you don't stop now. Listen Tsunade, I took these two as my apprentices because of their potential. Their eyes hold powers and chakra that can dwarf our own and overcome many other jutsu. I wouldn't recommend you try and teach them a lesson this way."

Tsunade smacks Jiraiya's hand off her shoulder and stalks forwards to interrupt the two arguing teens. "I have to admit that you both are much more skilled than I expected. Now tell me girl, why are you letting some simple words about your village get you so angry that your willing to attack someone out of your class. Even with your special ocular jutsu, your no match for me. And believe me when I say, the village isn't worth your life or anyone else's!"

Hinata looked the sannin in the eye and takes a few bold steps forwards. "Your wrong. My home is worth protecting. It doesn't matter that I am facing against someone who is supposed to be stronger than me, I will do my best and never give up. I know the village has darkness and problems with its people treating each other equally but it doesn't matter. As a leaf shinobi I am sworn to do all that is in my power to defend it. The happiness and peace that I feel in my home is worth protecting even if it means death. So in the end it doesn't matter if you don't believe in the village and wont do everything in your power to protect it as hokage. Because now, after meeting you I know for sure what my path now is. SOMEDAY I WILL BE HOKAGE, THAT IS MY DREAM!"

Tsunade suddenly feels as if she is both slapped in the face and drenched in ice water. Those words she just heard echo'd out in her mind and are repeated by the two voices of the ones she lost. The memories flash in her mind vividly of Dan and Nawaki proudly declaring that becoming Hokage was their dream and that they wanted to do everything in their power to protect the people in the village. But then she felt the pain of their loss and she came up with a plan to dash the girls dreams.

"Hey Hyuga! You have guts, and there is nothing I love more than a woman with guts. I'll make you a deal. In three days were going to resume this fight. No village surrounding us and NO INTERUPTIONS." She pauses to send Naruto a pointed look and reaches up to her neck to pull on a gold chain until a gem stone pops out from between her large breasts. Hinata's eyes locked onto the beautiful gem with a little bit of curiosity while Naruto's eyes widened with recognition. "If you can beat me then I will give you this necklace that belonged to my grandfather the First Hokage. Its an heirloom passed down from those who created the village. And if you lose, then not only am I going to sell the necklace but you will have to declare and promise that you will give up your dream of becoming Hokage. Is it a deal?"

Hinata takes a moment to consider making such a deal after just declaring to the world her dreams for the future. But her resolve returned and her eyes looked steely as she stared at Tsunade. "Deal!"

Tsunade turned around and walked away after telling the girl where to meet her and told Shizune to follow her back to the inn.

When the two women were out of sight Jiraiya dropped his smiling face and turned to Hinata to say, "WHAT ARE YOU NUTS?! Look Hinata, don't get me wrong I am proud of the strength of character I just saw in you and becoming Hokage is a noble undertaking. But even with your Rinnegan Tsunade is a dangerous opponent when she is fighting seriously. And she won't be holding anything back next time."

Hinata listened but turned her eyes to the ground as doubt started to creep into her mind.

"Hey, your our sensei and that means your not supposed to tell us what we can't do. It just means you need to increase our Rinnegan training over the next three days. There's no way Hinata can lose then."

Naruto's vote of confidence in Hinata is enough to raise her spirits again and she started to look forwards to the hard training that was ahead. She did noticed Naruto was still standing just out of her arms reach, but he was sending her one of his rare smiles so she didn't think much about it.

It was about noon on the second day of training and Jiraiya was sitting on a ledge smoking his pipe while he watched Hinata and Naruto unleash destruction on the landscape. As he blows the smoke out of his lungs he looks down at Hinata who was sitting down trying to catch her breath while she watched Naruto transform himself into many different kinds of machines. She watched until Naruto blew himself up again and she started giggling loudly as she watched him jump and curse out of anger. Her giggles were growing and turning into laughter until she stops suddenly when Jiraiya lands right next to her.

"Hey there Hinata! Taking a little break are we? Well its too bad, I was hoping that your stamina would last longer than Naruto's since you have a a deadline to keep."

Hinata looked up at Jiraiya and her smiling face dropped for a second as she thought about her upcoming rematch. "Im sorry sensei! The amount of chakra I feel inside of me is greater than I ever imagined it could feel, but the jutsu uses so much that it leaves me tingling all over. I'll be up in a second when I can feel my finger tips again."

Jiraiya smiles and passes her a bottle of water while he says, "Well I agree that you have used more chakra than any other genin before, its just strange to me that your not using your demon chakra."

Hinata gulps her last bit of water and looks down at the ground with a distant expression. "That power, its strange but I can't feel it there but I can at the same time. It feels like cold water and I don't like it. Besides, if im not careful that power can cause massive devastation. Just look at what Ive done to this place." She gestures to the landscape and both of them remember what it looked like yesterday.

There used to be a little a row of trees besides a stream that curved out of the a thin forest that curved around the small hills with grass in all of the clearings. Now the grass was all gone and the stream had been dammed up by the crushed tree's. The closest hill was flattened and there were blackened craters all over the place caused by Naruto when he discovered he could make multiple missiles launch out of his arms.

"True, your chakra is even more powerful than I expected. Tsunade will have a problem facing against you, but she is a sannin like me. Even after watching your training I am still confident I can take both you and Naruto, experience is more valuable than overwhelming force. Your biggest advantage against her is your ability to disable your body with her medical knowledge. As a medical ninja she can touch one nerve with a chakra laced finger and shut down your muscles or even stop your heart. All of that wont hurt you because of your ability to absorb chakra, but as you saw in town she has incredible strength. If you let her touch or hit you then you will find first hand like me how painful that feels."

All of a sudden both of them hear Naruto yell out, "WHAT THE FUCK..!" then hear a loud explosion and see Naruto go flying again with smoke trailing behind him. Hinata got to her feet quickly and was about to yell at the blonde but he jumps to his feet cursing out loud.

"And he's o.k! How many times has he blown himself up today, twelve. Im surprised he still has all his limbs. Now Hinata, back to what I was saying. There are some jutsu that can become more powerful by applying more chakra, but some can only be done with a massive amount of chakra. Like this!" Jiraiya slapped his hands together and rapidly molded/raised his chakra then bit his thumb and went through the hand signs for the summoning jutsu.

When Jiraiya slammed his palm down on the ground smoke erupted from under him and he rose up eight feet into the air standing on top of a toad. The sannin was beginning to go into his favorite rant, "THATS RIGHT, I AM A TOAD SAGE OF MOUN...," but he was cut off by the loud squeak that came out of Hinata.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Hinata jumps back twenty feet with just two steps and raises her hands up to her mouth. "Toad bit my foot when I was three. Toads don't like me!"

Jiraiya's eyes go white and look like perfect circles as he sweat drops at Hinata's reaction. "Oh come on, Toads are great and we..." but Jiraiya was interrupted by the quiet chirps of the toad he was standing on and the summons suddenly disappears. "Huh, I guess your right. Toads don't like you. Why can't I find a new pupil that wants to carry on the tradition of working with the toads, so unfair!"

Hinata walked back over when the toad disappeared and asks, "What did he say, whats wrong with me?

Jiraiya smiles sheepishly and waves his hand at her. "Oh no no, its because of your eyes. He said that your eyes were disrupting his chakra and he was in pain. But the legend of the Sage of the Six Paths talks of him being able to summon multiple mythic creatures. The summoning jutsu is performed with the same hand signs for every creature and every summoning contract. You remember the hand signs I used, right? I want you to visualize two things. First, go down to the place you feel the demon chakra contained by the seal. Think of it like a portal or someplace a door would be and think unlock. Once you see the chakra pull out a large amount and perform the summoning jutsu, and lets see what happens."

Hinata listened intently but her face looked concerned. "Ano, sensei? What kind of creature will appear, most slimy creatures don't seem to like me. I get along with fuzzy things like cats, horses, and foxes."

"How about you imagine your preference in your mind and project that will through your eyes. And frogs are cool."

Hinata turned away from Jiraiya and concentrated on her first task, while also trying not to think about toads or worms. She visualized her inner self falling down and landing in front of a big steel door, and then she concentrated on feeling at peace. She looked up at the big door and sent a pulse of chakra out of her eyes while thinking, _"OPEN!"_

The giant double door swings open to reveal a wooden pier over calm crystal clear blue water as big as an ocean. She walks forwards until she is at the end of the pier and standing at the edge she holds her hands over the water. She pulls at the chakra and the water rises up to her knees which sends a rush of power into Hinata.

Out in the real world Hinata starts glowing with arctic blue chakra. She lifts her hands up and begins going through the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. "Inu, inushishi, saru, tori, hitsuji, SUMMONING!

Hinata slams her palms into the ground and black kanji spreads rapidly connecting with circles and lines. The kanji lines spread even further out in front of her and ends making a ten foot circle that explodes into smoke making a creature appear.

What came out of the smoke appeared to have the body of a horse but with six legs. Its tail looked to be made of over twenty leather whips with barbs at each end while its head appeared to be encased in a twisted seashell with a sharp point extending out where its mouth would be. The creature rears back and moves its front legs in a threatening way while a loud shrieking neighing sound echoed out of the shell. Hinata looks up into the creatures eyes and see's rage glowing red back at her.

"HINATA, USE YOUR EYES AND CONTROL IT!"

She continued to look the creature in the eye and concentrated a pulse of chakra out of her eyes while sending the command, _"__**OBEY!"**_

Hinata holds the creature in her stare and the creatures eyes began transforming starting from the pupils outwards into a purple Rinnegan.

Naruto was still dusting himself off as he healed from his burns when he saw Hinata summon the horse like creature. He looked at the beast and watched Hinata order the big horse around while Jiraiya yelled excitedly at her accomplishment, but he didn't really care. Naruto was stuck thinking about what just happened to him.

"_The Rinnegan has opened a whole new level of ninjutsu to me, but what the hell just happened. After making multiple missile launchers in my arm and even imagining the function in its circuitry to control the missile's path I thought they would be a good test for my Ultimate push. I waited for the last moment possible to blast them away while I made them turn around to hit me, but I couldn't use the jutsu."_

Naruto lifts up his left arm and aims out away from the rest of the group and fires of an Almighty Push which carved out a trench into the ground and sent broken tree's flying. _"I can still use the jutsu so its not like I lost the ability all of a sudden. When I concentrated on the push nothing happened while the missiles came for me. Its a good thing my body has become denser since getting these eyes or I might be regenerating a limb. Now, lets try doing two jutsu at the same time again." _He bends his knees and reaches both arms out and starts turning his left arm into a machine while he tried to fire off an Almighty push with the right. His left arm continued to click and whir until his arm transformed into a chain saw, but out of his right nothing happened. Naruto then concentrates as hard as he can and forces a swell of chakra into his eyes and out his arm. "Shinra Tensei!" Finally his almighty push blasts out and destroys more landscape. He concentrates on both jutsu and the blades in his chain saw arm starts to spin fast while still nothing happens out of his right, but then suddenly he fired off a blast. He experiments like this three more times until he starts to feel a little winded.

"_Now im starting to see. Each jutsu these eyes bring out are very powerful but its seems they cant be done at the same time without both a huge amount of chakra and double the concentration. Not to mention there is a time gap between the jutsu, it feels like I have to wait five seconds before I can use a second push. This is a major weakness of the Rinnegan's primary powers. The one known as pain must know this secret and would use this against me. With the knowledge of me unable to use my defense while I am attacking leaves me open to multiple strategies. So how did he overcome the pro...Oh, ohohohoho."_ Naruto saw the images of Pain he pulled out of Itachi's mind and he saw the images of five other Pains with the same hair. _ "Five other companions that you have shared your power with in order to utilize all five powers at once. Does that mean those people are his allies or under a genjutsu maybe. Or maybe their all puppets under one's control like that puppet user from the sand I fought in the chunin exams."_ Naruto continued to think on the riddle of Pains and his powers then he gets an interesting idea after looking at his chain saw arm that brought a big evil smile to his face.

He transforms his arm back into normal but uses his powers to change his feet by splitting them down the middle and opening outwards for a thick chain saw blade to pop out of the center of both feet. Naruto snorts a laugh and jumps with a slight bend in his knees and starts spinning the blades so fast you could hear the blades buzzing. When his chain saw feet hit the dirt he starts moving across the ground like a ice skater from hell.

He moves fast across the dirt and rocks and even a few trees finding that his blades could carve through anything while he left two trails cut in the ground behind him as he went. He curves around and pushes the maximum amount of chakra he could into the spinning blades and he rockets forwards to scare Hinata and Jiraiya when he passes in between them. As Naruto continues skating he can barely hear Jiraiya yelling at him over his maniacal laughter.

At the end of the day the two teens were dirty and sweaty and looked like they were ready to drop from all the training. They each used the hotels baths and put on fresh clothes before meeting with Jiraiya for dinner. The group ate quietly while Jiraiya kept trying to start up a conversation but he gave up and just mostly talked randomly not caring if the two teenagers were listening or not.

"Sensei?!" Jiraiya stops talking and crunches on a pickle while he nods for Hinata to ask her question. "You were on the same team as Tsunade when you were all young so you must know her best. Why does she have such a resentment for the village and the title of Hokage? She seemed so bitter, and full of pain. When you told her that she had been chosen to be the leader of the Leaf she suffered for a moment while she remembered her home and when she looked up..."

"Let me stop you right there Hinata. Her anger at the village and over being Hokage is nothing personal against you, that is if you ignore her whole challenge thing against you. No, her issues are personal. Living this ninja life means that you must except the possibility that you are going to lose those closest to you. Your family, loved ones, even friends that you grew up with and never imagined being dead or turned traitor could be lost to you forever. Tsunade had two people in her life that had their own drive and ambition but simular goals. One was her little brother who had just turned genin and was rushed out of the academy early so that he could reinforce our ninja at war. And the second was a jonin named Dan who had special powers and was well respected as a powerful Leaf ninja. Both were loved by and loved Tsunade in return and both dreamed of protecting their village and everyone in it as Hokage. But both of them died, and both of them died right after Tsunade gave them that necklace she is betting against you."

Hinata's eyes widen in horror. "You mean, they both had the dream to be Hokage and both died wearing her necklace. Thats so sad."

Jiraiya gets a solemn look on his face and continues to say, "Yes it is sad, sad that these losses drove Tsunade over the edge. She began drinking much more and helping the village less and less. Luckily the third great ninja war ended soon after then, my apprentice became the Fourth Hokage and Tsunade's medical ninjutsu was no longer needed on an hourly basis. She began roaming the world with no destination intended while gambling her life savings and inheritance away. She lost all hope for the future and has not forgotten the pain of her loss. Though I still have faith. There is a fighting spirit inside Tsunade that embodies the spirit of a Kuniochi. If we could find someway to awaken that spirit then I think we could convince her to return to the village. And I think only someone with a caring but strong warriors heart like yours Hinata will get through to her. This fight you both are going to have tomorrow will not only push you and your new powers to the limits but give you a chance to truly connect with Tsunade and just maybe get through to her. Our mission to bring back the Fifth Hokage now hinges on you Hinata, no pressure."

Jiraiya then uses his chopsticks to pinch a piece of barbecued beef and munches happily while Hinata stares off introspectively. Then the girl stands up and goes into her private room to go change into her ninja gear. When she comes out Jiraiya isn't surprised to hear her say, "I have some more training to do tonight, I don't feel like sleeping anymore."

Jiraiya watches her walk out the door with a smile on his face and turns his head back to Naruto to try and goad the kid into going training with her. But when he looks Naruto in the face he see's the teen was sleeping with his head on the table. The sannin sweat drops at the sight and instead decides to go and find Tsunade to try and talk sense into her one last time while they share a few bottles of sake.

Tsunade wasn't hard to find since Jiraiya made sure to follow Shizune back to their hotel when he first found them. As he turns the last corner down the hall to her room he can hear an argument between Shizune and Tsunade. "...please listen to reason. Think of my uncle, think of your brother. It would be a betrayal of their memori..."

"SHUT UP SHIZUNE, DONT FORGET WHO YOUR TALKING TO!"

KNOCK KNOCK!

Jiraiya waits at the door with his patented smile and when the door opens he says what he almost always says as his greeting. "HEY THERE! I was having trouble sleeping and I was hoping to find some company. How about a night cap, heh?"

Tsunade decides that spending time drinking with Jiraiya was going to be more fun than staying here and getting lectured by Shizune. So they walk together out to one of the open late sushi bars and they ordered their drinks with some sashimi.

After they both knocked back their third glass Jiraiya turns to Tsunade and says, "You know, it was pretty unfair of you to offer that necklace to Hinata, if she ends up wearing it then she either could become a future Hokage or just proof of the curse."

Tsunade refills her glass and drinks it down before she answers. "If I had actually believed that I could lose to an almost thirteen year old ninety pound girl then I would have just given her the necklace. Its really lucky that I can use it for this bet because I was planning on selling it soon anyway."

There is silence for about a minute as Tsunade continues to drink while she feels Jiraiya's disappointed eyes on her. "Tsunade, why have you come to this? You are so strong and one of the few people in the world that I admire. But seeing you like this, willing to talk down on the home your ancestors died to build, willing to sell and throw away a family heirloom that is a part of Konoha's history. And the worst yet, trying to crush the dreams and beliefs of a young woman that has a bright future. There has to be something else at play here. So why don't you explain what you said to me a couple of days ago. Something about a spector from your past surprising you. You meant Orochimaru, didn't you?!"

Tsunade chuckles a bit and coughs up a little sake at the question.

"Tsunade, whatever he offered you cannot be worth abandoning the last connection you have in the world to Dan and Nawaki. Orochimaru will not deliver on any promise he makes unless it serves him. Not to mention that he has sworn to destroy the leaf village again and kill thousands of our people and any assistance you give him will only help in that goal. If I thought for one moment that you were capable of that then I would stop you here and now!"

The threat was very real and Tsunade could feel the edge in his voice and chakra, so she turns her narrow angry eyes on Jiraiya and holds his stare.

The white haired sannin kept the intensity up until he let his personality shine through by smiling and pouring another glass of sake. "Of course as I have said before hime, I believe in you." He smiles and drinks his glass while Tsunade watches.

Once Jiraiya drained his glass she then drank her own and thought, _"Gotcha!"_ Tsunade was preparing for her meeting tomorrow and waited for the perfect opportunity to spike Jiraiya's drink with one of her favorite poisons. It was powerful enough to make an adult human sleep soundly for eight hours but also disrupt that persons chakra for a full day putting any ninja unlucky to drink it out of commission.

The next morning Hinata was running back into town close to noon after accidently sleeping outside on her training ground. She had worked hard into the night training on controlling the summons creatures and using her Push and Pull jutsu's to come up with new tactics and maneuvers to use in battle. When she finally lied down from her exertions she felt more confident and more sure of her abilities than ever in her life. But when she awoke the next morning to find the sun had already moved high into the sky she bolted up and ran fast to the hotel. After all, today was the day that she went up against one of the most powerful women in the world. She had allot to prove and she thought of what it could mean to her ability if she could defeat someone who was chosen to be Hokage.

So she hurried up the stairs to her hotel room and pushed the door open with a loud smack. And there laying on the ground was Naruto still snoring away with the table of food she and Jiraiya left behind mostly devoured.

"Naruto, wake up!" The blonde sits up fast with sleepy eyes and wobbles for a moment like he was going to fall back down as he rubs his eyes. "Is Jiraiya sensei here?"

Naruto wipes his face and looks up at her with an annoyed expression. "I just woke up. So your guess is as good as mine."

Hinata ignores Naruto's rude attitude since she was used to it and walks over to knock on Jiraiya and Naruto's rooms door, but she doesn't get a reply. After knocking two more times she slides the door open to find no one inside.

Then she and Naruto hear a knock at the rooms front door and Shizune calling out, "Lord Jiraiya please I need you help, its an emergency!

Naruto gets up and slides the door open. "He ain't here, go away." And without another word Naruto slams the door shut in her face.

"NARUTO!" Hinata sends the blonde a disappointed look and opens the door again. "Sorry, Naruto can be a bit short at times. I was just looking for him too but it doesn't look like he slept here last night."

"Im not short!"

Shizune steps inside and walks over to Jiraiya's room and see's that his sheets were still perfectly folded and unused. She then looks at the window and gets a curious expression on her face and walks up to the glass. After sliding the window open and leaning out to look around she barely miss's getting hit by a kunai that flew past her face to embed in the wood next to her head.

Shizune rears back screaming out with her patented, "AIEEEEEEE!" When she felt more in control she slowly looks around the corner of the window and see's Jiraiya barely standing on the roof looking like he was about to pass out.

After they dragged the unsteady sannin back inside the room he told them how he was drinking with Tsunade last night. "She must have slipped me a Micky, my head feels like its split open and my chakra is agitated. I feel like i'm only good for about twenty percent of my ability. Shizune where has Tsunade gone?!"

Shizune looked sad and she broke eye contact with everyone to shamefully explain. "We came into contact with someone who requested Tsunade's help with a medical condition. And as payment she was offered the resurrection of my uncle and her brother. They meet today."

Jiraiya looks angry but not surprised, "Orochimaru!"

Shizune shakes her head and gets everyones attention when she says, "No, its some girl named Sakura. She says that Orochimaru tried to possess her but some kind of seal placed on him disrupted his jutsu and Sakura appears to have absorbed his body and chakra. She wants Tsunade to use her ninjutsu to reverse what was done to her."

Jiraiya looks at Shizune with a dumbfounded expression. "Orochimaru...has been..absorbed?"

Hinata looks back and forth between Jiraiya and Naruto but keeps stopping on Naruto to see his expression. _"Shouldn't he be a bit more concerned about his teammate? He's acting so cold, its like he doesn't care. _So Sakura wants to be cured by Lady Tsunade, that doesn't really sound like a bad thing."

Shizune turned her sad eyes to look at Hinata. "Well, she did threaten to torture and kill us if we refused. And the jutsu that brings the dead back to life requires two living sacrifices that we were told by her companion we would need to provide."

"Well, whatever is going on, we need to find Tsunade and Sakura immediately. Even if Sakura thinks she is in control, Orochimaru has always been one slippery and dangerous snake. We need to find her, lead the way Shizune."

Back by the castle where they met three days ago were Tsunade and Sakura were standing ten feet apart staring at each other.

Sakura is the first to break the silence and she speaks with a slight chuckle in her voice. "So Tsunade, here you are just as you were instructed to be, but I don't see your two sacrifices for your payment. Are you having trouble finding two people you would be willing to use for your benefit? I thought your resolve would be stronger than this."

Tsunade keeps her firm expression on her face and her eyes narrow before she speaks. "Sakura, I have two questions for you, and depending on how you answer will decide if I help you." The blonde sannin waits for Sakura to respond and the girl gestures for Tsunade to get on with it. "If I help you and you go back to normal being yourself before you and Orochimaru merged, what is your goal."

Sakura seems to get serious as her smile slowly leaves her face. "If I turn back to what I once was then I will return to the life I had. I will return to Sasuke and we will be together like we planned. With him, the both of us will go out and kill Itachi and restore the Uchiha clan."

"And if I cannot help you, if you are permanently stuck this way, what then?"

Sakura closes her eyes shut and shakes her head while reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose like the question brought on some kind of pain. "I don't believe that you are unable to heal me, and if you tell me that its useless then I will have no choice but to live out my life the same as Orochimaru. I will have dozens of powerful enemies that will be coming to kill me and a burning hatred for Konoha that will need satisfaction. If you condemn me to live out my existence as Orochimaru then you and everyone of my enemies will be sorry. So do we have a deal or what?!"

Tsunade seems to consider her options for a moment, but resolve returns to her eyes when she looks up. "I will try and heal you, but only if you promise to leave Konoha alone if I do fail. Then its a deal."

Sakura's eyes seem to gleam dangerously for a moment but a smile tugs at the corner of her lips. "Deal!"

Tsunade slowly moves forwards and Sakura smiles wider the closer she gets. When Tsunade is three feet away her hands begin to glow green and reach out to touch Sakura. The pale girl allows the older woman to place her hands on her forehead and stomach and keeps her golden sharingan watching for any deceit.

The blonde sannin concentrates on her medical scan as her green chakra spreads into Sakura's chakra system and into the rest of her body. _"There you are Orochimaru!" _Tsunade could sense the cage that held her former teammates essence and chakra, and it felt like the common design used to seal away the tailed beasts. And if Tsunade had a working knowledge of Naruto's seal then she would have recognized the design.

When the glowing chakra stops Sakura's eyes widen in surprise and watch Tsunade carefully as she takes a step back.

"Im sorry, but it seems your stuck this way. What was done to you was a sealing jutsu designed to turn you into a jinchuriki. And any time a persons chakra and soul has been merged together with a demons becomes a jinchuriki for life because once the sealing has been done it would kill the host to have the demon removed. Again, im sorry."

Sakura's bottom lip had opened revealing the tops of her bottom teeth and her eyes had turned dangerous. "BULLSHIT! YOUR NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH. NOW GET OVER HERE AND TRY AGAIN OR I WILL RESURRECT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER SO THAT I CAN RE-ENACT EXACTLY HOW HE DIED IN FRONT OF YOU. I WILL BRING BACK DAN AND TORTURE HIS SOUL UNTIL THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT OF HIS EXISTENCE. TRY AGAIN!"

Tsunade had a furious expression on her face but her eyes looked horrified at the idea of Sakura bringing back her loved ones only to torture them. Her face turned grim and her hands began to glow green again as she moved to touch Sakura again.

Tsunade was moments form making contact with the girl but the sound of something moving fast through the air made her self defense alarms go off and she jumps backwards out of the bone kunai's path.

In the next moment when Tsunade comes to a sliding stop Kimimaro appears to stand next to Sakura with Kabuto landing on the other side of her. With her two dead puppets standing besides her Sakura sends an angry but questioning expression at Tsunade. "So it appears you are showing your worth to me after all Kabuto. You saw her planning to harm me, correct?"

Kabuto nods his head and pushes his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I could see she was preparing to use a chakra scalpel on you, and if she placed her hand over your forehead as she intended then your brain would have been cut to pieces from the inside."

Kimimaro was relaxed but he was already planning his next forty moves and which flower bone dances to use against the sannin. But before he could rush forwards to try he feels Sakura's hand grab his shoulder firmly. "No! Kimimaro you stay with me, let Kabuto deal with her. At least he can disable her so that we can take her back in one piece. I still can use her."

Tsunade grits her teeth and a growl can be heard in her voice as she yells out, "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY IT," and then goes into a very deep stance to punch a superpowered fist into the ground. When her fist makes contact with the dirt the ground quakes and cracks into multiple boulders that were rising out of the ground fast to crush team Sound.

When the dust settles Tsunade can see her three enemies staring at her from on top of one of the remaining walls that used to surround the castle Sakura destroyed. Tsunade leaps into the air and drops a powerful axe kick where they were standing and crushes the wall. Team sound jumps away just in time and starts running to find a more open environment with Tsunade chasing close after them.

Once they were far from the village and castle ruins the three stopped to stare at the pursuing sannin who was breathing hard and sweating a little from the exertion.

"Oh Tsunade, your not looking your best. Can it be that all these years of being a loser crybaby has dulled your power. Its sad really, so sad that I don't even want to bother with you. Kabuto, use the weakness we know about, and take her!"

"Right." Kabuto pushes his glasses up and then rushes forwards with a kunai held low. He ran with a smile on his face as he realized he didn't have to fight and be concerned about his health or healing any more. "ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO JUST GIVE UP?! I CANT BE KILLED YOU KNOW!"

Kabuto swipes his kunai at Tsunade's head but the sannin moves with just as much speed to duck and twist sending a kick out at his knees. Kabuto lifts his legs up to his chest to dodge and has to back flip away from Tsunades second kick. While running backwards Kabuto had to dodge more punches and kicks aimed for his torso and head and when his back hit a large stone he has no where to go as Tsunade punches for his face.

Kabuto bends to the right at the last moment and feels Tsunade's fist crush the rock behind him. In a flash of movement Kabuto leans forwards while her fist was pulling back and slaps Tsunade in the arm and leg and finishes with a palm strike to her chest above her double g breasts.

The silver haired ninja rolls away and watches Tsunade try to move. She reaches a hand to each spot Kabuto touched her and begins to heal the damage done by his medical ninjutsu.

"I WONT GIVE YOU TIME TO HEAL!" Kabuto yells as he runs at her while charging chakra into his hands to put the sannin to sleep. But Tsunade recovers faster than Kabuto expected and sends a superpowered fist into his chest exploding out of his back. She follows up with four more punches on Kabuto's body and makes an arm fall off, a knee explode backwards, and his head to explode into bits. But on her last punch she jumps a little into the air and pulls her right fist all the way back into chamber and brings her downward hook punch through Kabuto's whole body to embed what was left of him into a crater in the ground.

Tsunade breaths in a deep breath and opens her eyes to stare dangerously at Sakura. "One down, two more to go."

Sakura just laughs in a very Orochimaru kind of way that starts out quiet but builds into a loud mocking tone like an adult that heard something ridiculous from a child. Then Tsunade heard something at her feet that made her hop back ten feet. Looking down she can see wisps of what appear to be dust reforming Kabuto's body right in front of her. Soon the man in glasses is standing before her like he hadn't been harmed.

"You don't remember too well, you cannot kill me while I am like this." Kabuto smiles at Tsunade's shocked expression and pushes his glasses to the top of his nose. "This technique used to bring us back to life was originally created by one of your ancestors, the Second Hokage. Its really sad to meet you like this, you once held the same level of respect and the same name of sannin with Lord Orochimaru."

Kabuto reaches into his back pouch pulling out a vial and puts the wooden cork between his teeth and pulls. Tsunade see's this and decides to attack before whatever it was he was now drinking took its effect. She was rushing forwards as Kabuto's cheeks swelled slightly. When she was moments away from punching through Kabuto's body the ninja in glasses seems to lean into her fist then suddenly spits the thick dark liquid in his mouth all over Tsunade.

The sannin even got a little in her eyes and had to take a few awkward steps to the side while she tried to rub the sticky fluid off. But then she noticed the smell and her whole body went stiff. She blinked past the dark blurry spots in her vision and looks down at her arms and chest.

She was covered in blood. Tsunade screams out of pure terror and her body shakes until she falls to her knee's unable to do anything but stare at the blood.

Kabuto chuckled a little as he wiped the bit of blood that leaked out of the corner of his mouth away and walks forwards to stand over Tsunade as her body shook. "Pitiful." Without mercy Kabuto begins to repeatedly stomp kick and punch the woman who was facing her biggest phobia. When she falls forwards onto her hands and knees Kabuto prepares for a knock out punch to the temple of her skull but he suddenly gets blasted by an invisible force that sends him rolling and bouncing across the ground like a soccer ball.

Sakura's gold eyes narrow when she see's Kabuto go flying and her eyes flick back over to Tsuande to see four people and land in a crouch in front of her like a shield. Hinata stood on Sakura's far left while Naruto stood next to her with Jiraiya between them and Shizune. Sakura allowed her eyes to pass over each of them before she heard Kimimaro ask, "Reinforcements?"

Sakura's eyes continued to look dangerous while she pulled the corner of her lip up into a slight smile. "No, just pests!" She chuckles lightly to herself and notices the dark smile Naruto was sending her.

"Well what a surprise it is to see you here, Sakura!"

She continues to send her glare at Naruto but a little bit of hate could now be seen. _"THOSE ARE THE RINNEGAN! The same eyes as the leader of the Akatsuki! If he learned how to use that mans jutsu this could be a difficult fight."_ She sends a confident smile back at her former teammate and says, "Naruto, well I guess it is true, your sharingan are gone. It seems that I wasn't the only person to undergo a change."

Naruto leans his head back and opens his purple eyes wider while he smiles wickedly at his former teammate. "Ah, so you know about these eyes already do you?"

"I noticed the change when you defeated the Shukaku One tail demon while Sasuke and I hid in the tree's. Sasuke and I had heard from the red headed woman that you used the bloodline stealer jutsu on Hinata. Kuku, its strange but im dying to know about them. A part of me wants to know all there is about this new Kekkei Genkai, what do you think about me cutting the out of your head so I can study them?"

"Thats funny, I was thinking about doing the same thing to you. Except I'll make sure your still alive while I do it."

Sakura's golden eyes go wide and her face turns angry in an instant and says quickly, "Dirty fox!"

Naruto just closes his eyes and laughs at her and Jiraiya steps forwards before anyone else could interrupt. "Sakura! Why are you doing this to Tsunade? If you really want help then you should come back to the village with us. Its not too late to work things out and help separate Orochimaru from you. We can find a wa..."

Jiraiya frowns when he hears Sakura start to laugh at him and he stops talking to watch the girls reaction.

"Hahahaha, oh Jiraiya. You sounded just as you did long ago when Orochimaru first left the village. That pathetic sound in your voice coupled with your ridiculous face just makes me want to laugh. Besides, Orochimaru didn't hold you in such a high regard to think that someone like you could be of help. And the memories I have of the Leaf village wont allow me to return there. I know all too well that even if I have your promise that your going to help me that I will still be held accountable for Orochimaru's crimes. Tsunade needs to be the one who rips these new cells out of my body, and I wont be trusting you to place any seals on me. Now take my advice and mind your own business before I allow my companion Kimimaro to make you stop bothering me."

Jiraiya's frown deepens and he lowers his voice so only the other three can hear. "It looks like were not going to be getting away from here without a fight. Since she has Orochimaru's chakra and very obviously the memories and battle experience of the old snake I better be the one to fight her. Although, I don't know all of Sakura's abilities so I will need Naruto to back me up."

Naruto snorts an indignant laugh at Jiraiya and asks, "Why do I need your help again? I can take care of this on my own."

"Because were not trying to kill her, were trying to help. Once she's back in the village we can find a way to reverse what has been done to her."

"It sounds like she really doesn't want our help, it even sounds like she thinks of herself as an enemy of the leaf. After all she did just attack to person chosen to be the fifth Hokage. So you can go attack her with intent to capture and not kill and I'll watch from here while she kills your dumb ass."

"Excuse me!" Sakura got all of their attentions and lifted her left arm and flexed its muscles. Everyone watched as a black mark began wrapping around her arm and settled into the shape of Orochimaru's summoning tattoo. "I hate being ignored!"

"SUMMONING!"she yells after she bites her thumb and runs a streak of blood up the middle of the tattoo then slams her palm down on the ground. The ground bellow Sakura's and Kimimaro's feet explodes with smoke and they rise fifty feet into the air riding on top of the heads of two massive brown snakes. "It doesn't matter who faces who, but NARUTO IS MINE!"

The snakes lunge down and crash into the ground the five ninja were just occupying sending dust and boulders of raw earth into the air. Shizune jumped back with Tsunade and lands looking for the rest of her friends. Jiraiya lands to the far left while Hinata slides to a stop on the far right, but Naruto had jumped straight up to fall back down on Sakura's snake.

Naruto rushes forwards into the still billowing dust and the sounds of metallic clangs can be heard moments later. Jiraiya tried to jump forwards to help Naruto but Kimimaro came out of the dust to attack him while riding on top of his giant snake.

When Hinata came to a stop she turned to watch Naruto's fight and then glance over at Jiraiya to see how he was doing. But a sound makes her purple eyes dart behind her to find Kabuto rushing straight for her with hands glowing with blue chakra. She ducks under his knife hand strike from his chakra scalpel intended for her neck and follows up her defense with jyuuken chakra charged hands to block his next few attacks.

"Well well, we are graced with the presence of Konoha royalty, the heir to the Hyuga clan outside of the village. Oh, im feeling giddy just thinking about what experiments I can do to unlock the secret of your byakugan...OOOOH!" Kabuto kept swiping his chakra laced hands at Hinata while she gracefully dodged each attack, but he kept talking while attacked which got on her nerves. So when an opening presented itself while he was talking she finished her last spinning dodge and placed an open palm on Kabuto's stomach to hit him with an Almighty Push.

Before the attack sends him flying backwards Hinata noticed that the spot on his chest under her palm exploded out into dust leaving a gaping hole in his chest. Hinata watches Kabuto carefully as he rolls and bounces to a stop and right before her eyes she watches Kabuto stand back up with the hole closing as dust rose up to heal him.

Over where Jiraiya was fighting he was noticing the same thing after sending a fireball into Kimimaro's face only to watch dust rise to heal him almost instantly.

Both Jiraiya and Hinata were thinking on what strategy to try next when they hear Shizune yell, "Those two are not human anymore. They were dead and brought back to life using Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu. They serve Sakura and cannot be killed by normal means as all physical attacks seem to be healed instantly."

Jiraiya frowns and thinks, _"Thats just great," _as he prepares his Needle Jizo jutsu to protect himself from the white haired Zombie boy that had bones extending out of his body like spikes. When Kimimaro attacked he found that the hair that surrounded Jiraiya was as sharp as razors when parts of his body were impaled while his harder than steel bones found soft spots in the sannin's defense to stab into and draw blood.

Back on the other large snake Sakura and Naruto were locked in a super fast exchange of attacks that looked like two blurs of motion that clashed with a flash of white light. Naruto uses chakra to keep his feet connected to the Snakes skin as he ran around its body to send a fast left hook to Sakura's face. She ducks under the punch and has to dodge again when Naruto spins with a back fist aimed for her temple and uses her dodge to send a spinning sweeping kick for Naruto's ankles. Naruto see's this and with a slight bend in his knees jumps up and back from the kick.

"I have to admit something to you Sakura, I never would have thought you would give me a good fight like this, ever! It seems being half snake suits you."

Sakura's eyes made her look furious but the smile on her lips said otherwise. "Just as being half fox suits you, or is it just mostly fox; KYUBI!"

Naruto's purple eyes narrow at hearing this and he straightens his back and knees into a more relaxed stance. "So, you know about me do you? How long has it been, I thought you and that emo bitch Sasuke would never figure out the truth."

"DONT TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ME! I will make your end very unpleasant if your not careful. While I am ashamed that it should have been obvious to me that you were never human, we didn't learn about you until you fought Gaara in the forest. We heard that little rant of yours, but we never had enough time to warn the village before I was kidnaped and this happened."

Naruto snorts out a quick laugh and asks, "So why didn't you warn the others of what I really am?"

Sakura seems to contemplate her answer for a moment before she smiles and closes her eyes while lifting her arms palms up. "Meh, my feelings for the village have changed. I have no intention of continuing my life as a leaf gennin after everything I have learned about the village and its history. I want to be free and live out my life as I see fit with Sasuke at my side. If your plan is to destroy the village and kill all its people then that is on you. I don't care! But telling your comrades that your a demon in human skin doesn't really benefit me in the end, since your going to be dead."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at her and sends her a rather incredulous expression right before he starts to laugh loudly. After a few moments Naruto spoke as he tried to stop his laughter, "Oh-ho-haha, oh dear sweat innocent Sakura. I don't just plan on destroying the village and all its people, I desire his blood as well." While Naruto talks Sakura's face loses all humor as she listens. "I have want nothing more than to see Sasuke black, blue and bloody all over as he looks up at me right and begs for his life before I kill him. That way he will know who out of the three of us is superior right before he dies."

Sakura's face doesn't convey any emotion for a moment before her facial muscles begin to slowly tighten into a face of pure rage. "YOU KNOW SOMETHING NARUTO?! I JUST REALIZED HOW MUCH I HAVE ALWAYS HATED YOU. NOW YOU DIE!"

Sakura leans forwards and begins to rush at Naruto who just stands there lifting his right arm at her. She could here a strange clicking noise coming from his arm and she suddenly see's something she could never have expected. Three blades with hooks at the ends erupt out of his forearm, two on the top and one on the bottom. Next his arm seems to convulse before turning completely metal and she can hear another loud click and a whirring noise before the three blades open like a big claw.

Then Naruto smiles sadistically at Sakura and launches his machine arm forwards with a metal cable connected to travel the last ten yards between them to grab a hold of Sakura's face in an instant followed by a sound as loud as a gunshot. The impact was so strong that Sakura's forwards momentum whips her legs forwards under her while her head and body gets lifted backwards into the air.

Naruto wasn't done yet. With a twist of his body and a powerful pull he yanks Sakura into the air arcing her high into the sky and letting the long metal wire attached extend as she flew. Naruto watched her and waited until she reached the highest curve of her fall and sent his will through a pulse of chakra that emanated from his eyes down to his arm and pulled. As he pulled back a motor started pulling the metal wire back into its base and propelled Sakura faster to the ground to slam into the earth like a meteor. "Oooh, that had to hurt, MYAHAHAHAHAA!"

As Naruto laughed he felt the Snake he was still standing on start to move and he turns around to see the huge creature's head turn to stare at him and lunge forwards to attack. Naruto just lifts an arm and fires off an Almighty push into the snakes body which halted its forwards progress but made it open its mouth wide. And the second the creatures jaws opened a small red and white figure rocketed out towards Naruto.

He saw Sakura coming and concentrated on the feeling in his still mechanical hand and senses wet mud, _"Mud clone substitution!" _As she flew at him she regurgitated her kusunagi sword and grabbed its handle then pointed its tip right for Naruto's heart. Seeing this Naruto counted down in his head how many seconds he had left before he could fire off another Almighty push. _"There's not enough time, she will get me in four seconds and I need five. My arm will need to turn back into normal so I can weave hand signs but even that will take too long."_ Naruto's mind raced for that one second but now he only had three left before he would need to deflect a mystical sword known to cut through most metals like butter. Then an idea crossed his mind and he went deep down inside of him to stand in front of the giant golden bars holding his "tenant's."

Without a word Naruto ignores the threatening growling and hissing coming from inside the cage and holds his hands in the ram seal while he focuses a massive amount of chakra into his eyes. A light begins to shine out of his Rinnegan and it flashes chakra into the cage and into the Kushina/Minato fox's eyes. Naruto could feel their mental pressure pushing back against his control but it felt no stronger than a gentle breeze to him. And with his dominating will Kurama felt his mind take control of theirs and the fox's eyes changed into matching Rinnegan the same as Naruto's. Once he felt fully in control he sent a mental command that the fox had no choice but to obey, _"GIVE ME MY CHAKRA!"_

Back in the real world Naruto feels the swell of chakra flowing into him and he pulls on a large amount of raw chakra and blasted it out of him like a weaker version of his almighty push. Sakura was moments from plunging her blade into Naruto but she hits the wave of raw chakra like she hit a stone wall and stops midair for a moment before the energy sent her flying backwards.

Naruto jumped down off of the giant snake and landed glowing red. When he saw Sakura get to her feet he was about to rant off a few insults to her but stops when he gets a good look a her. Her muscles flexed and bulged and for a moment her face had three whisker marks faintly show before they disappeared again. When her body stopped convulsing she started laughing in a very mocking way.

"HAHAHAA, Oh Naruto you really aren't that very smart are you?! Dont you remember that we share a little of each others DNA. My body a shares the same ability as yours to hold and use demon chakra. Thats why I think im able to use Orochimaru's jutsu and chakra so well, you turned me into a universal battery of chakra. Ha, its funny really but with my body Orochimaru's goal of learning every possible jutsu is actually possible with me since I can control different types of chakra he never could. So, what now Naruto? Your most potent power can be turned against you if your not careful!"

Naruto thought about it and he realized she was right. If he transformed his body into the fox what would stop her from just absorbing more demon chakra when she gets close to him. His aura alone in full nine tails form was powerful enough to cover the immediate area he occupied as a demon. _"So how do I use more powerful jutsu if she can absorb what I use to conjure it. I need to use this power to make me stronger but not waste any excess chakra so she doesn't get any stronger!"_

Another idea crosses his mind and he concentrates his will into his eyes making his body begin to transform into a machine. He discovered his favorite new toys a day ago and he wanted to test them out in battle. He concentrated his chakra and splits his feet into two pieces as machines clicked into place. When he was done he had two large chain saw blades in the center of his feet like he was wearing ice skates.

Sakura saw this and blinked a few time while having an expression on her face that said she had no idea what was going on. "What the hell happened to you Naruto?! You've become a real freak since your eyes have changed, though with those feet of yours you may have a real future in landscaping. Kukukuahahahahahaahaa!"

Naruto fueled chakra into the chain saw blades and they began spinning and buzzing through the dirt and rock at his feet propelling him forwards. He was moments away from Sakura and she stood there patiently like she wasn't stressed. Naruto jumps into the air roaring out and twists his hips spinning his body around in a jump spinning round house kick that would send his spinning blades through her throat.

Sakura's golden sharingan vween's with chakra as they track each of Naruto's fast kicks. She ducks under the kick aimed for her neck and spins back and forth lifting a kunai to intercept each following saw bladed kick. She moves with every bit of her grace and borrowed battle experience in dodging to evade each blade. Both of them moved like gymnasts jumping and flipping while sending a kunai strike at his jugular or a saw blade kick to her spine. Neither one showed signs of slowing and Naruto only got faster as each time his blades touched the ground from the torque of his saw blades. The moment came for Naruto when his left foot made contact with the ground and he twisted in a new direction sending his body spinning vertically then horizontally bringing a saw bladed axe kick down on Sakura's head.

Her Sharingan see's the spinning blade and she moves her body out of the way in time but it passed close enough for her to see a few strands of her pink hair fall past her eyes and down to the ground. Then time seems to slow when she feels Naruto's hand grab a hold of her hair with a strong grip that was already pulling a few strands out. Her eyes dart up to look Naruto in the purple eye and he smiles darkly back before he pulls her head forwards into his knee hard enough to make Sakura see stars. He pulls her head forwards into his knee two more times before he lets go of Sakura's hair and sends a buzzing kick to cut her in half.

Her Sharingan still saw this and she manages to spin and duck under the saw blade despite how disoriented she felt. She needed to get some space between them and she moves to run back a few yards but stops suddenly when she feels Naruto's hand grab a hold of her wrist pulling her back around to face him. He lifts up his right arm and it clicks and makes mechanical noises which made four lines spread out starting from his palm back to his elbow. Those lines widen suddenly and with a few clicking noises they suddenly open wide like Naruto's arm was made out of four mechanical tentacles that had three spinning circular saw blades in three segments. The four tentacles open wide as Naruto moves his arm forwards and all four clamp down on Sakura's head pushing the spinning blades into her skull. Naruto smiles wide and he shows his teeth at feeling triumph as he feels the spinning blades made out of his arm cut into Sakura's skin and begin cutting into bone.

He was about to yell out a taunt before Sakura died but he stops when he feels a strange sensation in his saw blades cutting into her head. As the blades spun her skin stretched and began getting caught and wrapping around the blades. Faster than a millisecond the hard pressure of her body was gone as her skin became loose and stretchy while her solid body fell and sank into the ground leaving her clothes and skin behind. Naruto's saw blades spun as hard as they could until they became completely jammed with extra skin. He roars and pulls his arm back looking down and finds that Sakura had escaped using the Orochimaru snake sage style of substitution into the ground.

Across the battle field where Shizune was trying to wipe off the blood that still covered Tsunade's face and chest the two women heard Naruto's frustrated roar.

Shizune looked up and around to survey the dangers around them and she looks back to her master with a small smile tugging at her lips. "You hear that Lady Tsunade, it sounds like that boy Naruto is doing alright. A little angry but alright. My Lady, I know its been a hard day for you but I know you can pull through this, you are so strong. I know this because you proved how strong you are by turning Sakura's offer down and fighting instead. I believe in you Lady Tsunade, and I will always be there for you."

"How touching," the voice was Sakura's and it seemed to be coming from out of the ground. And faster than Shizune can react the pink and black haired girl bursts out of the ground and swipes a punch into her jaw sending her flying backwards. She stands over the still in shock Tsunade and lifts her arm out pointing at Shizune and yells, "STRIKING SHADOW SNAKE!"

Snakes seem to come out of nowhere and slither out of her dress at the open shoulder and run fast down her arm and out to grab and wrap themselves around Shizune. Sakura looks down at the trembling Tsunade and snaps a hand out under her chin and squeezes. When Sakura can feel her jaw bone begin to flex and Tsunade grunt out in pain she looks into the sannin's eyes and sends a powerful genjutsu into her mind.

Deep down inside of Tsunade's subconscious Sakura pushed through images of Tsunades knowledge and found the woman's psyche trembling in the memory of feeling her beloved Dans blood on her skin. She pushed her will into her genjutsu and made Tsunade focus on many other memories, like all of her combined medical knowledge. All the information was too much for Sakura to absorb at once but her sharingan lapped up as much information as she could as she pushed Tsunade through her own mind. Then she focused on the memory of Tsunade scanning her body.

She felt the searching chakra enter her body scanning every chemical ounce of her bodies make up. And thats when she felt the same feeling Tsunade felt before she gave Sakura her answer; Tsunade felt a hopeless finality when she looked for a way to heal her. Tsunade really believed there was nothing she could do. "Am I...stuck like...this?" Sakura felt the fear creep into her mind but then she gets distracted by the pain that erupts in the side of her head.

Back in the real world as Sakura held onto Tsunade's face Hinata came running and jumped into the air to send a flying side kick into the side of Sakura's skull. The pink and black haired girl goes flying off to the side and falls ungracefully into the dirt.

Hinata holds her fighting stance keeping her guard up and looks out of the corner of her eye at Tsunade and asks, "Lady Tsunade, are you alright?!"

The blonde sannin wearily looks up at the dark blue haired girl and see's a powerfully confident ninja standing there. Seeing Hinata's strength reminded her of herself, she reminded her of a time when she believed in herself. So Tsunade just nods her head yes to answer Hinata's question and the Hyuga girl then turns her full attention to Sakura.

Hinata stared at the pale girl while she stood back up and then she cant hold it in anymore and yells out, "Why Sakura?! Why are you doing this? If you treat all your former comrades like this then your not going to find anyone willing to help you. If you force someone to work for you by the tip of a kunai then they wont help you with the best of their abilities, they'll wait like a snake for the opportunity to stab you in the back."

Sakura runs the backside of her hand across her cheek to rub off the dirt Hinata's kick left then says, "Your being a foolish idealist Hinata. In the ninja world when you need something that someone is not willing to give then you do take it from them by the tip of a kunai. Thats ninja 101, use force and any means necessary to complete a mission. Besides what do you care about her anyway. She is a drunken former shadow of what she once was. Now she can't even defend herself so long as she is covered in or even see's blood. Pathetic alone if she was just a ninja, but she is a doctor too. She cant even come up with a solution to my problem! SO WHAT IS SHE NOW?!"

"SHE IS THE ONE CHOSEN TO BE HOKAGE, THATS WHO SHE IS!" Both Tsunade and Sakura get surprised looks on their faces, but Sakura's surprise turns to humor.

"Hahahahahaahahahaa, her as Hokage, what a joke. She may have had the ability to lead back in the last ninja world war but not now. Besides, ONLY A FOOL WOULD WANT THAT JOB!"

Sakura's words echo'ed in Tsunade's head and she hears her owns words echo back saying the exact same thing to Hinata, and guilt floods her veins.

"Now Hinata, you were a very sweet girl that most of us adored while growing up in the academy. Take my advice and just walk away, im taking Tsunade with me. Her medical ninjutsu knowledge will still serve my purposes and may lead to me healing my body. Now stand aside!"

"No!"

Sakura's eyes go colder. "I am not going to stop Hinata. I have so many deadly jutsu to use against your friends and you, and you wont be so pretty after Im done. NOW MOVE!"

"NO. I WILL NOT MOVE. While I still breath I will stand in your way and I will fight. I learned through all the hardships in my life that you cannot give up and surrender your morals just because your facing against something that seems impossible. And not only that, but I have decided to live out my life to protect others who cannot protect themselves. I will face every frightening enemy with my head held high and focus in my eyes. Because someday, IM GOING TO BE HOKAGE!"

Sakura stared into Hinata's face and saw nothing but determination and an iron will. She then gets a very defeated look on her face as she sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "Well, if your not going to move then I guess I have no choice. KABUTO!"

Out of nowhere a purple blur jumps out of hiding to stand over the still wrapped in snakes Shizune and holds a kunai to the woman's throat. Sakura coughs a little to get Hinata and Tsunade's attention back on her and says, "Normally in the ninja world this is what we would call a standoff. But Hinata, I think you need to be taught a lesson about life right before I come over there and kill you for getting in my way. DO IT!"

Tsunade's eyes go wide with fear and she quietly cries out, "no."

Hinata turns her head fast and lifts up her left arm aiming at Kabuto who was pressing his knife against Shizune's throat and dragging the blade sideways spilling blood as he went. But his cut goes half as deep as he intended when and invisible force blasts him away just as Hinata had done repeatedly when they were fighting a few minutes earlier.

Tsunade jumps to her feet and rushes over to Shizune and quickly begins to heal her. She was crying out desperately in her mind as she pressed her palm against the hot warm wet spot on her apprentices neck. She began healing the only person who has stayed by her side after she broke down all those years ago. Her chakra buzzed over the cut and pulled the separated cells together and reconnected the artery's that supplied blood and oxygen to Shizune's brain.

While Tsunade healed her, Hinata and Sakura were about to start fighting as both of them prepared to pounce each other. Sakura bends her knee's slightly and jumps forwards and Hinata does the same, but before they can exchange fists Sakura suddenly gets pulled sideways out of the air.

Hinata's surprised eyes turn to the right and she can see Naruto using his Universal pull on Sakura to pull her towards him. She was about to run over and help him fight but she hears a the sound of someone approaching from behind her so she turns around fast to dodge Kabuto's glowing hand.

Hinata continued to dodge Kabuto while he sent chakra scalpel hands reaching for her vital spots as he tried to mock her. "So were back to this again are we? Your just going to keep trying to dodge my attacks hoping I don't end up touching you while you wait to use that repelling jutsu of yours only for me to get right back up and do this all over again. Your going to get tired soon little princess, and then I will have you to dissect on my table later."

"Kabuto, why don't you tell me something actually useful like how to cancel the jutsu that keeps a dead man like you alive. Otherwise, SHUT UP!" When Hinata yelled she took a page out of all her Hyuga gentle fist lessons and starts pushing chakra out of all her chakra points and rapidly spins with a Heavenly Rotation jutsu. A ball of twisting white chakra forms a sphere around Hinata and Kabuto was close enough to get hit by the technique. The spinning energy began grinding into his body and before he gets blasted away his stomach down to his thigh had been grinded away.

When Hinata stopped spinning she watched Kabuto fall back down to the ground in a couple pieces, again. She quickly looks to the left and she can see Tsunade killing the snakes still wrapped around the now fully healed Shizune. Hinata breaths out a sigh of relief and turns her head to look out where Jiraiya was still fighting Kimimaro.

Jiraiya had summoned a dark swamp to take out the giant summons snakes but his power was still not at a hundred percent so the swamp wasn't deep enough to sink Sakura's summons. Jiraiya was now stuck in a fight against someone who was very gifted in taijutsu and was unable to be killed. Hinata watched as Jiraiya continued to fight and began to feel a sense of helplessness creep up her spine.

Hinata whirls around and calls out, "Lady Tsunade, your so much more experienced than I am so please, please tell me what should I do to stop these living dead men."

Tsunade helped Shizune back to her feet and says, "If its really a jutsu that allows the dead to come back to this plane of existence by using the living bodies of a sacrifice then the goal would be to separate their souls from their bodies. Jiraiya is a seals master so he should have something that could work. Now, on to business. EVERYONE, REGROUP!"

Tsunade yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Jiraiya was more than happy to pause his fight against the boy he already killed four times so he jumps away and runs to the rest of the group. Naruto ignored Tsunade's call and continued to fight against Sakura, so Hinata used her Universal pull to yank Naruto back to the group.

After Naruto came to a stop after bumping his butt on the ground he looks up at Hinata and begins to yell his complaints at her. She had an idea of what would quiet him so she just walks over to offer him a hand up. He looks at her hand and then back up into her eyes and stands up ignoring the offered hand.

"Alright everyone listen up, Sakura has pissed me off something fierce and Im going to make her pay for that. But her friends are a problem. Jiraiya, were going to need you to seal away their souls so that they wont be getting up again."

Jiraiya shakes his head no. "Sorry but that can't be done. They would need to be immobilized while I performed the sealing and I would need to write out a complex seal while supplying chakra as I write. But the Micky you slipped me Tsunade has made it so I can't expel a steady flow of chakra so if anyone else has powerful Sealing jutsu now would be the time to use it."

Everyone looked back and forth at each other but no one spoke up, but everyone noticed Naruto seemed to be deep in thought.

Hinata took her eyes off of the reformed Kabuto as he walking back to his master and zombie partner to look at Naruto and ask, "If your thinking of something that can help then tell us."

Naruto looked at each of them and then went back to staring down Sakura. "Its just an idea that I haven't tried yet, and it would not only kill them but trap their souls for all eternity. And its going to use up allot of chakra so I would need to stand still and focus while I summon it."

Jiraiya raises an eyebrow at this and asks, "Summon, what?"

Naruto stays silent and just folds his hands together and starts to focus his chakra.

Tsunade snorts indignantly at Naruto and turns back to stare down Sakura. "Fine boy, while your doing that I will take out the new Orochimaru. He and I have some unfinished business to take care of and Sakura will do just fine in his stead. And don't try and tell me that this girl is just a victim Jiraiya, she may be even more sadistic than Orochimaru. She gets taken down today, and if we can contain her long enough to get her back to the village then I will do everything in my power to help her." Jiraiya was looking at Tsunade while she was talking but when she mentioned them going back to the village his eyes go wide and a smile tugs at the corner of his lips. "But after the treatment she has shown my family and friends, NO MATTER WHAT IM GOING TO TAKE HER DOWN HERE AND NOW."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Sakura had been talking talking to Kimimaro and standing in a way that looked like she was bored while the Leaf nin schemed. But she speaks up when she heard strength return to Tsunade's voice. "With my power and these two undying sentinels at my side I am unbeatable. And besides that, Tsunade look down deep inside yourself. I know you, and you don't care about these ninja and their stupid village. You only care about yourself and your own pain. Its foolish to risk your life for others, that is what I heard you say inside your mind. You don't have what it takes to..."

"SHUT UP OROCHIMARU! You may say your name is Sakura and that your goal is to return yourself to normal but I can tell your full of crap. You may not like the change in your physical form but you have no intention of giving up all the extra chakra or the knowledge of jutsu you gained from merging with my old teammate. As far as I can tell your loving all the power, your even talking like and acting like him. So you are him now, you are Orochimaru. And acting just like Orochimaru your trying to brake my spirit down with hurtful words and try to make me turn away from whats really important. While I curse the day Orochimaru tried to take over your body that lead you to attack us here today I am overjoyed by the fact that you have helped wake me up. I now have a future and a purpose again, I AM THE FIFTH HOKAGE OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES. I WONT ALLOW YOU TO HURT ANYONE OF MY PEOPLE EVER AGAIN!"

For a moment no one talked and Sakura just held her evil eyed stare with Tsunade's confident and resolute eyes. Then the pink haired girl just smile and lifts a hand up to her forehead and says to her companions, "Kill them!"

Kimimaro and Kabuto both jump into a sprint with their heads leaning forwards and their arms behind them and prepared to carry out their masters orders.

Then everyone heard Naruto slap his palms together and then lift his right hand into the air palm facing down, and right before he slams his hand down to the ground he yells out, "SUMMONING JUTSU, GEDO MAZOU!"

Black kanji spreads out under Naruto's palm and moves slowly making a circle around his hand and then body. Naruto pushed even more chakra than before into the jutsu and felt the kanji spread faster and move out behind him thirty yards. Then the ground begins to shake and crack and a deafening roar could be heard behind them as the ground swelled upwards.

Everyone except for Naruto had turned around or looked up to find out at what was coming. The ground cracks and everyone see's a creature bigger than any summoning that any of them had seen before used his arms to crawl out of the ground and roar again so loud that the clouds above them disappeared from the air pressure. The creature appeared to be made of stone but it moved and flexed as if made of flesh and its head had what appeared to be a cloth tied over its eyes and a mouth full of huge sharp looking teeth.

Everyones eyes turned to Naruto who was breathing a little hard and still had his hands together holding as sign. Then he seemed to regain his focus and concentrated his chakra into the beast and ordered it to do as he pleased, but the Gedo statue didn't respond to his mental commands like all the other beasts he summoned besides Hinata while training with Jiraiya. So he concentrated even harder on making a connection with the Gedo by sending more of his chakra and will while screaming mentally, _"YOU WILL GIVE MY YOUR POWER, NOW OBEY ME!" _

Naruto feels his chakra connect to the Gedo statue and he gets a strange sense from that energy sensation. The creatures chakra felt heavy and cold, it felt just like holding something made of metal like a big heavy kunai.

Naruto didn't know what was happening while he concentrated on his jutsu, but everyone else stared wide eyed and noticed a strange black needle spike out of the creatures neck. The needle grew longer and longer and seemed to be stretching towards Naruto and then all of a sudden the one needle split into two. The two needle then split again and again until there were many sharp points aimed for Naruto's back, and in a flash of movement they shot forwards.

Hinata was the closest to Naruto and she reaches out to grab a hold of his shoulder and pull as fast as she could. But not fast enough.

The metal rods mostly missed their mark, but three stabbed through Naruto's back and erupted out his front. One of the black rod stuck out of his right pectoral just below the shoulder while another poked out of his abdomen and the last one was sticking out of his left pectoral in the place where his heart was.

"NARUTO!"

Hinata's scream echo's out and everyone else is too stunned to do anything else but stare. Then Naruto's body goes rigid and he starts to scream as loud as he can as he feels the chakra of the beast enter into his control.

The Gedo statue bends its arms down and aims its head at Kimimaro and Kabuto and then opens its mouth. Blue light can be seen shining out and soon it spills out of the Gedo's mouth and condenses into a shape. The solid blue chakra took on the shape of a see through dragons head which roared and shot forwards. Kabuto was the closest to the dragon which dove down and homed in on the silver haired ninja. Kabuto smiled and slams his feet into the ground to come to a sliding stop and prepares to jump out of the Dragons path. When there were moments left the dragon surged forwards in a straight line so Kabuto jumped left thinking the chakra beast would rush past him. But in those final moments while Kabuto was in the air from his jump the dragon sprouted another head that was opening its jaws to bite.

Kabuto gets hit by the dragon and the blue chakra continues to move through his body like a ghost, but everyone could see the white light outlining a human shape get pulled out of Kabuto and into the blue chakra and disappears. When Kabuto's body fell back to the ground dust fell off of the body to reveal who was used as a sacrifice. No one recognized Jirobo as he fell already dead to the ground and fell heavy enough to leave a dent in the dirt.

Kimimaro was next and the dragon twisted around its own neck and both heads came with jaws wide. Kimimaro kept running and didn't change his course as kept Naruto in his sights. The two dragons suddenly split into four and there was no where Kimimaro could dodge. In the last second his hands flash through hand signs and he says, "Earth style, Dirt Diver Jutsu," and jumps into the ground like the it was made of water and disappears before the dragons could hit him.

Jiraiya gasps and yells, "EVERYONE LOOK OUT! HE CAN BURST OUT OF THE GROUND AT ANY SECO...!"

And just like Jiraiya said Kimimaro burst out of the ground and drove a bone sword forwards aimed for Naruto's heart. A loud clang rings out and Hinata and Shizune blink and see both Jiraiya and Tsunade grabbing Kimimaro under the arms with Jiraiya's other arm grabbing the Kaguya's arm. But Kimimaro's sword still stuck into Naruto.

But shock was on Kimimaro's face as he stared at the point of impact where his sword should have pierced Naruto's flesh. But instead the tip of his sword was broken off and was pressing against the flat edge of a black rod sticking out of the blondes chest.

A roar thunders out and Hinata yells, "Jiraiya sensei, Tsunade sama, MOVE! THE DRAGONS ARE COMING!"

The two Sannin's look up and find that Hinata was right, Naruto was sending the dragons to swallow all three of them. But Naruto suddenly coughs and cries out in pain.

"_W-what the hell is this..feeling?! The statue is feeding me chakra through these..arrg..rods..now it feels like its getting far away."_

And he was right. At the Akatsuki base a few ninja had been running around in a panic and sent out emergency summons to all members. But the leader arrived first and walked down the long hallway to where the Gedo statue was usually kept. And just as the report said it was gone.

So with a huge swell of chakra he summoned the Gedo statue and placed it back where it belonged.

Naruto feels the statue being pulled through space time and the black rods broke off but left fourteen inch rods sticking out of his back. An explosion of smoke fills the area and the Gedo statue completely disappeared.

Jiraiya and Tsunade share and look and the white haired man tore one of Kimimaro's arms off and got out of the way of Tsunade's superpowered punch that went right through the dead teens body turning him to dust.

Hinata rushed over to Naruto and reaches out to touch him and asks if he was alright but Naruto's glare makes her stop. She stood and watched him put his hands together into the dog sign and concentrates his chakra.

Naruto had his eyes closed tight as his mind tried to work around what he wanted to do. _"The black rods have chakra in them and they feel the same as the chakra that came from the Gedo Mazo. Like heavy cold metal, but with them in my body they don't feel like metal anymore. They feel like they could be a liquid."_ Kurama Naruto concentrates and connects the chakra in his eyes to the black rods and he feels his chakra humming which created a vibration through his body.

Next Hinata witnessed th black rods seem to shrink and then dissappear into Naruto's body. She was about to ask if he was alright but she could see his body seem to vibrate and she could feel and see his chakra aura grow in size. Then she saw smaller black rods pop out of his skin in random places. His wrists had two rods sticking out and his collar bones had four circular rods in a row. Even his ears had six rings each and there were two spikes sticking out at the ends of he eyes brows on the side of his face.

Everyone had their eyes on Naruto and Hinata couldn't help herself from looking Naruto up and down and think, _"Those piercing's make him look sooooo..hot!"_

Dust starts rising out of the ground and began reforming Kimimaro's body right between Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Well that was interesting but we've got about thirty seconds before we get to play with the guy who obviously got his calcium when he was a boy."

Naruto walks forwards casually and stands right in front of Kimimaro waiting for his head to finish reforming. When Kimimaro's green and black eyes open he looks into Naruto's purple ones. "Never before have I met a substance or mineral that can brake my bones, and yet my strongest sword broke when I went to kill you. You have great power Naruto Uzumaki, but can you finish me, an immortal."

Naruto broke eye contact and looked over Kimimaro's shoulder to stare at Sakura far off in the background. Then the blonde moved to walk around Kimimaro so the white haired zombie twists and prepares to stab a bone through Naruto's throat. Naruto continues to walk and reaches a open hand up then slaps Kimimaro's shoulder.

Kimimaro goes shock still because Naruto's fingers now had a firm grasp of his soul, and with another step Naruto tears out a blue human outline out of the doomed Kaguya. Everyone gasps and watches Naruto clenches his fist and the blue outline evaporates which makes Kimimaro's body crumble into dust revealing the six armed Kidomaru. The teens body falls forwards dead and everyone turns to stare Sakura down.

The girl stood there with her red tunic flowing in the wind with the light shining off her white skin and she laughs while running a hand through her black hair moving it back over her ear letting her dangling earing she found in Orochimaru's room glint in the light. "Well you managed to defeat my minions, so what! Im still on a whole other level compared to the rest of you. Naruto, I am impressed by your eyes and the powers they have afforded you. But, now I am done with this and its over!"

Sakura's golden eyes flash and twist into her mangekyo sharingan and her right eye starts to twitch until she has to clench it closed while she goes through the ram, dragon, boar, dog, and tiger signs then opens her eye to stare at Naruto.

And in an instant after she opened her eye Naruto's body gets engulfed in black flames.

His scream is loud and guttural and he begins to thrash about as he falls to the ground rolling in the dirt trying to extinguish the flames. Hinata screams out Naruto's name and Tsunade takes her coat off and lays it down on Naruto and begins to try to pat him down.

"NO, DONT TOUCH HIM!" Jiraiya rushes forwards and grabs Tsunade's wrists and pulls her away from the flames. Then he steps in front of her and flashes through the hands signs for the, "Water style, Exploding water jutsu!"

Out of Jiraiya's mouth spewed a colum of water onto Naruto which instantly create steam. So much steam that after Jiraiya passed over Naruto four time with his water jutsu his skin started to burn. He cuts off his jutsu and finds that his attempts didn't help and Naruto still writhed on the ground covered in the black flames.

Then everyone heard Naruto roar out at the lop of his lungs, "SHINRA TENSEI!"

A big blast of air knocks Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Hinata backwards when Naruto's almighty push blasted the flames off of his body. When everyone gets their balance back they all look down at Naruto who was missing allot of skin and clothes, he breathed out a pained exhale of smoke that smelled of burning flesh and passed out.

Hinata was crying and rushing to Naruto's side but another scream got everyones attention. Three sets of eyes turn to see a small bit of black fire that landed on Shizune's hand grow and spread up her arm. In two seconds Shizune was covered in the black flames and was screaming just as loudly as Naruto.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsunade screams out and rushes forwards but gets grabbed under her shoulders by Jiraiya yelling at her to stop. "LET GO OF ME DAMMIT! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

"YOU CANT! ITS A JUTSU I'VE HEARD OF FROM MY SPIES ON THE AKATSUKI. ITACHI UCHIHA HAS A MANGEKYO SHARINGAN THE SAME AS SAKURA AND HE CAN CREATE BLACK FLAMES THAT CANNOT BE STOPPED UNTIL ALL THEY TOUCH IS GONE. HINATA, TRY AND USE YOUR PUSH!"

Tsunade started to cry and Hinata stepped forwards extending out her arms palms facing Shizune. "Shinra tensei!"

Hinata tried using as little chakra as she could but her jutsu still sent Shizune rolling across the ground leaving little black fires as she bounce off the ground. They all run to Shizune's side and she tries her Universal pull but ends up having to dodge black flames coming for her.

Hinata turns away from Shizune when her screams became even more pained and she looks to Jiraiya and Tsunade and asks desperately, "PLEASE WHAT CAN I DO, WHAT CAN WE DO!"

Tsunade's lip quivers before she answers. "Only this, goodbye Shizune!" And with a flick of her wrist Tsunade throws a kunai into Shizune's forehead making her screams stop and her body lay still as the black flames burned her away.

They stand there with the loudest sound being the wind sweeping past them as they all stare down to shocked to form words. Then Jiraiya and Hinata look up at Tsunade's face. She had a blank expression on her face as she stared at her apprentice and most loyal friend burning away before her. Then her facial muscles began to twitch and a look of pure rage starts to tighten on her face as the diamond on her forehead starts to shine bright violet and black lines spread out across her face.

The furious sannin turns her eyes back to where Sakura was still standing in her relaxed pose with her hands on her hips laughing to her self. But Sakura notices the change to Tsunade's face and narrows her eyes. _"Orochimaru's memories don't have any knowledge of this jutsu. What is this?!"_

Tsunade bends her knees and twists her body around to face Sakura's direction and with a powerful push off of the ground she crushes the ground beneath her feet when she jumps. She moved in a fast blur like a missile aimed for Sakura yelling out, "YOUR DEAD, FUCKING DEAD!"

Jiraiya turns his head to Hinata and says, "Stay with Naruto I need to back up Tsunade. Sakura has the old snakes mentality and battle experience while Tsunade can be a bit unfocused when she's angry. We will handle this from here."

Jiraiya runs away and Hinata jogs back to Naruto who was still slightly smoking. She bends down and puts her hand into his blackened hand. "Naruto...please stay with me...I don't want to lose you."

Behind her the sounds and tremors of Tsunade punching and kicking the ground made her look up to watch the fight.

Sakura was jump flipping backwards out of the way of Tsunades attack while Jiraiya tried to hit her with a Rasengan. Eventually Sakura came to the conclusion that she couldn't just keep dodging so she bite her thumb and went through the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade saw this and both bit their thumbs and performed the summoning jutsu at the same time.

Smoke erupts under all three of their feet and when it clears each of them stood on top of creatures four stories high. Jiraiya stood on Gamabunta the boss toads head while Tsunade stood on Katsuyu the giant slug and Sakura stood on Manda the huge purple snake.

"HMMMMMNNNN, WHAT IS THIS," Manda's huge green eyes look back and forth between the other two summons and then yells, "DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE BEING SUMMONED LIKE THIS. NOW EXPLAIN!"

Sakura chuckles lightly and puts her hands on her hips. "Now now Manda, I am not Orochimaru. I am the one who killed Orochimaru and stole all his jutsu. Including the deal he made with the Serpent clan of Ryuchi cave. But I summoned you here today great serpent lord because there is no other being I would want to give the chance to not only kill Katsuyu and Gama Bunta, but I wanted to give you the chance to eat Tsunade and Jiraiya. Just think of the chakra you'll gain from consuming them."

The giant snake hums again as it contemplates helping this new girl, but after staring Bunta in the eye while the frog gave him a superior look the huge snake felt like killing something. "FINE LITTLE ONE, ITS STRANGE BUT YOU SMELL JUST LIKE OROCHIMARU. SO SINCE YOUR NEW HERE I WILL OVERLOOK YOUR DISRESPECT FOR SUMMONING ME BUT YOU WILL NEED TO PROVIDE ME WITH TWO HUNDERD HUMAN SACRIFICES THE NEXT TIME WE MEET."

Gama Bunta laughs as this and grips the end of his sword. "WELL IF WERE GOING TO FIGHT HERE THEN I GUESS WE WILL FINALLY SETTLE OUR OLD ARGUMENT. TOADS ARE BETTER THAN SNAKES!"

Bunta un sheaths his sword and swipes for the snakes body. Manda lifts and bends his body out of the swords way and lunge's with jaws wide and fangs dripping. Katsuyu see's this and swells up then spits acid at Manda. The snake twists its body out of the acids way and continues on its path to biting Bunta. The frog see's this and jumps straight into the air above the snakes bite but Manda was quick and he twists around itself into a coil and jumps into the air with jaws wide.

Jiraiya yells for some oil and together they create the Toad Flame bomb jutsu when Jiraiya spits out a column of fire into the stream of oil coming out of Bunta's mouth. The fire and sticky oil seems to hit its mark when Manda gets hit and falls back to the ground but they discover a snake skin in the snake summons place.

Manda suddenly bursts out of the ground and wraps around Katsuyu to squeeze her to death. While the Snake had a hold of the Slug Sakura focused chakra back into her mangekyo sharingan and opens her right eye to send the Amateratsu at Tsunade. The sannins see's this then jumps out of the way while trying to tell Katsuyu to move too. The slug couldn't move fast enough and black fire caught on her moist skin. For a moment the slug summon screams out in pain but the part of its skin that was on fire began to bulge and mold into many smaller slugs that fell off and burned away on the ground.

Gama Bunta uses the distraction to leap forwards with his tanto held in both hands aimed for the purple snake but the tip of Manda's tail lashes out like a whip to smack the toad away like a tennis ball. Bunta grunts out in pain from the hit and lets go of his huge blade and it flips six times into the air next to Manda's head. The purple snake turns to Katsuyu with its jaws wide and the slug seemed to cringe in fear from the impending bite. But Tsunade had jumped high into the air and spins her body around until she was at just the right angle to kick the spinning sword into going faster and changing its course to cut deep into Manda's back.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGG!" Manda cant help but scream out in pain as he feels the blade cut halfway through one the bones in its spine. He crashes to the ground and Sakura lands in front of Manda's face and turns to look up at Tsunade falling out of the air with the same rage on her face as she saw at the beginning of their fight.

Sakura grits her teeth and hisses out her anger then looks back at Manda and sends the summons creature home with a huge blast of smoke that obscured Tsunades vision of the snake girl. Tsunade kept falling and had her powerful axe kick prepared with her leg raised up to her shoulder that came down fast through the smoke to slam into the ground where Sakura last stood. The ground turns into a crater sending boulders into the air and Sakura was sent flying off balance to the ground.

Tsunade came running as fast as she could and powered up one of her strongest punches as she watched Sakura stand back up and send her a furious expression. "DIE BITCH!" Sakura's eyes glowed and shone out as they changed into her flower shaped mangekyo and a line of blood leaked out of her right eye. She prepares to ignite another Amateratsu but this time on Tsunade's face. She pushes chakra into her eye, but suddenly gets a sharp jolt of pain so powerful she had to put her hand to her face to make sure there wasn't a kunai in her eye. Then she realized that her eyes were closed and the slap of heeled ninja sandals were real close.

By the time she peeled her eyes opened a blurry Tsunade was right on top of her and sending a superpowered punch into Sakura's philtrum. The punch echo'd out across the landscape like the crack of a bat on a ball and Sakura goes flying with a trail of blood falling behind. Sakura soars over the ground for over seventy yards before she hit the ground rolling like a boulder. She hits the ground five times breaking rocks and leaving dents in the ground. On her last crash to the ground she rolls backwards until she slides on all fours to a stop. She shakily gets to her feet and try's blinking past her fuzzy double vision, then Tsunade came running and starts punching for Sakura's head again.

The black and pink haired girl dodges most of the punches and try's sending her own punches and kicks back, only to miss. _"WHAT?!"_

Tsunade connected another punch to Sakura's solar plexus and follows up with an elbow to the girls jaw and then a spinning back fist that sent Sakura flying back again. Sakura falls to the ground and gets back up to start running away from the furious Tsunade. She looks over her shoulder at the pursuing sannin and still see's double despite the fuzziness clearing out of her vision. Then another jolt of pain hits her eye and she falters a step allowing Tsunade to catch up.

Tsunade leaps forwards and is about to send another of her super strong punches but Sakura twists in the air and raises her arms above her head. "SUMMONING, RASHOMON!"

Sakura slams her palms down and a giant iron gate with a face and ornamental spikes erupts out of the ground in between her and Tsunade. The blond sannin's face seems to become even more furious as she travels the last few feet before running into the gate. "YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU USE MY GRANDFATHERS JUTSU AGAINST ME!"

Tsunade completely let go of her inhibitions and puts more chakra into her punch than she had ever and punches the gate so hard a huge dent bends backwards then a metallic clang as loud as a sonic boom claps out. The gate follows the momentum of the punch and the massive defense summons makes a creaking sound as it falls backwards, towards Sakura.

Golden eyes blink in fear at seeing the Gate falling on top of her and she puts her hands together into the sign that made the Rashomon dissappear. A cloud of smoke fills the area blocking Sakura's vision and after a second Tsunade came out of the smoke like a diving raptor. Sakura's double vision cleared up just then in time to be able to see Tsunade's two fists become one before her punch connected with her face.

She was hit so hard her body got embedded into the ground sending dust and rocks into the air. Then she felt Tsunade's hand grab her throat pinning her down as she continued to punch Sakura's face over and over again. And each time Tsunade punched Sakura a crater grew in size under her making the both of them seem to sink into the ground as each devastating punch's kinetic energy passed through her face into the ground.

Stopping her last punch Tsunade lets go of Sakura's throat and stands tall to flash through the hand signs for her chakra scalpel. "Now you die!" Tsunade bent down and sends her blue glowing knife hand straight for Sakura's heart and finds its mark.

Sakura's face turned to pained shock as the chakra scalpel spears into her chest and Tsunade watched as the girls body flexed in pain right before she died. Sakura pulled her head back and opens her mouth in a silent scream behind her and Tsunade see's something impossibly fast jump out of her mouth.

Looking up in shock Tsunade see's Sakrura standing at the top of the crater dripping with slime from the snake style of substitution. Tsunade stands up slowly glaring at the girl and flex's her arm muscles until her knuckles popped. Then Jiraiya jumped out of nowhere down to stand next to Tsunade. Both of them shared a look and years of working together allowed them to plan an attack just with that look.

Sakura noticed the look and ignored the pain to send the Amaterasu burning around the edge of the crater with high flames. Jiraiya and Tsunade pause and send dangerous glares at Sakura. The girl with the golden eyes cries a fresh stream of blood out of her right eye which started to twitch uncontrolled.

"TSUNADE! So you refuse to help me and believe there is nothing you can do to change me back? IS THAT REALLY TRUE?!"

The blonde sannin eyes turn even angrier and she says with a growl in her voice, "NO, there is no chance that I will ever help you. My apprentice is dead because of you, the only treatment I would offer is a lethal injection. And besides, like I told you; what has happened to you seems to be the same as a seal on a jinchuriki. And that means you will die when Orochimaru's chakra and soul is pulled out of you. But that has nothing to do with the fact that you ARE OROCHIMARU!"

Sakura was listening carefully to Tsunade's rant and looks angry at first but confusion could be seen in her eyes so Tsunade explains.

"Ever since I met you and listened to the way you talk I thought you reminded me just like Orochimaru. You are just as cruel as he was, maybe even a little more. You use people the way he does and even think only of yourself. To me its seems like you like the way you are because you like the power, so like I said; YOU ARE OROCHIMARU NOW AND FOREVER! Sakura is dead and your new incarnation is the way you will stay until you die, which is one minute from now!"

Sakura's face turned to a forlorn expression as she continued to stare at Tsunade and Jiraiya as fond memories of the three of them together in days long gone pass through her mind. She then tries to send chakra into her right eye to send the Amateratsu flames at the two sannin but the pain was too much and her chakra was starting to get agitated.

"Fine! You two will just have to wait until the next time we meet. And if your going to become the Fifth Hokage then listen well. I will not stop until my vengeance has been satisfied and the leaf village has been crushed. Goodbye, for now." Sakura then dropped down into the ground like it suddenly became fast moving quick sand and the girl was gone.

After a few minutes the black flames died out and Tsunade and Jiraiya made their way back to Hinata and Naruto. Naruto was laying on the ground with blackened and cracked skin that leaked blood and looked like he belonged in a heap of used coals. Tsunade bends down and checks Naruto's vitals, "There is an erratic but strong pulse, and his cell division seems to be running faster than a normal humans."

Hinata looks up at Tsunade and says, "Because of the fox, his body has always had a faster healing ability. WILL HE BE ALRIGHT?!"

Tsunade has a ghost of a smile on her lips looking at Hinata and she says reassuringly, "I think he may survive if we get him back to the village right away." But as Tsunade thought about returning to the village she remembered Shizune and looked back with a pained expression where the only reminder of her apprentices existence was a dark burn on the ground.

Then Tsunade felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she turns her head to look into Hinata's caring purple eyes. "Im so sorry Lady Tsunade, I will do anything to help you."

Tsunade's eyes go wide as she remembered Shizune coming to her years ago and saying those same words. So the sannin thought and made up her mind on something. Tsunade then stands up and reaches her hands up to the back of her neck to unclasp her necklace. "Hinata, stand up."

Hinata stood looking confused and then opens her eyes wider in surprise at seeing Tsunade take off her necklace. The sannin leans forwards and says as she puts the necklace around Hinata's neck, "This necklace is a heirloom of the Hokage. Hinata, your spirit and kind heart reminds me of the first Hokage and your determination reminds me of every Hokage, ever. With me placing this around your neck I am affirming to you that you will someday be Hokage, and as my apprentice I will help you get there."

Hinata's eyes shook slightly and look down at the beautiful gem around her neck and felt the pressure of the responsibility and commitment she made at becoming Hokage. She thought she felt afraid, but instead she realized that at this moment that she didn't have a doubt in her mind of her future path.

Then Naruto let out a pained gasp and everyone looked down at the blonde with concern and Hinata's head turned back to Tsunade so fast the sannin thought the girl would get whiplash. Tsunade looked into Hinata's eyes and she can swear the girls eyes doubled in size and sparkled with the cutest expression of fear that made her heart melt as the girl said in a rush, "PleasecanwegetbacktothevillagefastsothatwecangetN arutotoahospitalbeforeanythingbadhappens!"

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya blink at the girl awkwardly and they both chuckle slightly as the prepare Naruto for the trip back to Konoha.

A week passed by and Sasuke Uchiha was walking down a street by the old Uchiha district that lead down to the pier where his father first taught him the grand Fireball jutsu. He walked almost on autopilot to the end of the wooden pier over the small lake and allowed the happy memory of his father teaching him a jutsu to pass by his mind

But as always when Sasuke felt happy his greatest pain came back to haunt his thoughts and his memories of Itachi. Even his most recent encounter passed across his vision.

He had been taken to the Anbu headquarters after his third attempt to escape the village and was sitting in his room when Itachi attacked. He heard the guard outside his door respond to a call for help and then the sound of a fire jutsu killing that guard. He then slipped out of the room and carefully made his way around the dead bodies and moved towards the sound of fighting. After walking down multiple hallways and passing many more dead bodies on the floor he found a room where he could still hear fighting. Behind the large steel door he felt an explosion and the building shook making dust fall from the stone roof.

When he heard the fighting stop he activated his sharingan and slowly opened the door to peek in. When the door opened enough for him to look inside he saw his brother Itachi standing over the bloody body of Danzo. Rage brought a red tint to his eyes and he couldn't hold himself back from slamming the door open and yelling out, "ITACHI! TIME TO DIE!"

Sasuke raises his chakra and flashes through the hand signs for his Chidori and lightning crackles around his hand as he rushes forwards to attack his brother. The attack didn't end well and Sasuke's attack was blocked easily. Itachi then proceeded to brake his arm and then grab his head pulling him into three devastating knee strikes to the face. And to put the last nail in the coffin Itachi placed Sasuke in his Tsukuyomi and forced him to watch his parents and clan die all over again.

Sasuke then shook his head and tried to clear his mind of the memories of his his brother as his mind burned with his hate. Then he thought of the newest news that was circulating through the village about Sakura. He learned about Sakura's fate when he was walking down the street and a group of fan girls chased him down to tell him that she fused with Orochimaru and say that they would take her place as his girlfriend.

He exploded at the group of girls and sent a few running away crying. He then walked around the village for a couple days in a foul mood ignoring everybody's attempts to cheer him up. He even passed on Kakashi's attempts to get him to train. So here he was standing at the end of the pier near his home trying to find a familiar feeling of safety and contentment. But even here where he felt his strongest memory with his father he felt empty and aimless. Even his goal of revenge seemed far away as he thought about the fate of the girl he practically proposed to.

He stayed standing at the end of that pier until he felt a chill and realized the sun had gone down awhile ago. Turning around and putting his hands into his pockets Sasuke made his way slowly home.

He still had an apartment that was provided for him after the Uchiha massacre and he climbed the last few steps up to his level and unlocked the door into the dark place. He didn't feel the need to turn on the light since the moon shone brightly into his window so he pulls his ninja sandals off and makes his way to the bed. He just takes off his shirt then Sasuke climbs under his covers and lays his head on his pillow. For awhile he stayed still with his eyes open while he laid on his right side looking into the corner of his mirror which showed the view outside his window.

Then as he felt himself about to fall asleep he saw a dark figure creep up to his window ledge. His eyes go wide and for a moment he see's a red flash before he jump flips out of bed with a kunai in each hand staring at his prowler. And with his sharingan active he could see the person much clearer, it was Itachi.

His brother come crashing through his window and runs forwards with his own kunai ready to strike. They exchange blows and blue-white sparks illuminate the room each time their blades clash and Sasuke felt his rage propel him faster than he ever moved before.

Itachi broke their exchange of blades and hops back to go through the hand signs for the Fireball Jutsu and spew's the fire out of his mouth at Sasuke. Sasuke used an earth style jutsu Kakashi had taught him and he sinks into the floorboards to come back up behind Itachi with his kunai in hand. And before Itachi can do anything to defend himself Sasuke drives the blade into the side of his throat and pushes it across and out creating a deep wide cut in his throat.

Sasuke stares wide eyed as Itachi spun around taking awkward steps to stare just as wide eyed and shocked as his brother. Then he took three steps forwards and trips but puts his hands on Sasuke's shoulders to keep himself from falling. Sasuke was feeling too numb to respond as his brother stared into his eyes with fear and pain and at this moment he questioned whether this was a dream. But looking into his brothers eyes reminded him of how much he hated and loved his brother so he took the kunai still in his hand and plunged the blade to its hilt into Itachi's gut. Sasuke feels warm blood seep out of the wound and onto his hand and his doubts about this being a dream evaporated. So with dark glee Sasuke stabbed Itachi in the stomach over and over again until he felt a piece of small intestine fall out. Sasuke pushes his brother away from him and watches Itachi fall to the ground and choke to death on his own blood. He stared and stared until he felt a strange vibration and pain in his eyes.

Then he opened his eyes and blinked past the strange dark cloudy stuff in his eyes and he realizes he is still laying in bed and feeling fuzzy from deep rem sleep. He thinks, _"Its was only a dream. Uhg, why does my eyes hurt?"_

After wiping his eyes one more time he opens them just slightly before he let them fall closed again to fall asleep. But his groggy mind sent up a red flag and he swore he saw the dark figure still at his window reflected by his mirror. He opens his eyes slowly and still has dark clouds in his vision and can barely see the dark shape at the window. Then he heard a soft comforting sound of someone shushing him back to sleep the way his mother used to do.

He felt still half asleep and let his mind drift back into that warm place that was at the edge of sleep and listens to a soft and familiar voice call out from the darkness. "Sssasuke...can I come in?"

Sasuke moans out in the darkness and barely has the strength to think to answer.

"Sssasuke...I need to hear you say it...can I come in?"

Moaning out Sasuke says, "You..can..come in."

He hears the creak of his window opening and a rush of cold air enters the room as the dark shape leans a foot onto the carpeted floor of Sasuke's apartment. "Keep your eyes closed," he could hear whisper out in the dark room and the voice sounded both familiar and comforting. Then he hears the sound of fabric rubbing fast against fabric and the sound of clothes hitting the floor reaches his ears. Sasuke listened to the voice's request and kept his eyes closed but if he opened his eyes right now he would see a pale skinned girl his age stripping down and pulling the last bit of her clothes down past her knees and steps one foot out and uses the other to kick it on top of the rest of her clothes.

The girl then lifts the edge of his blanket up and slips under the covers to lay on her side behind Sasuke. The Uchiha felt the cold skin pushing against his back and his mind began to wake up a little more. "Your cold as ice. And... are you naked?!"

"Förlåt! I mean, sorry! Is that gross?"

"No." Sasuke was now feeling more awake and he realized why his instincts weren't telling him to defend himself, that voice belonged to Sakura. So he turns around slowly until he faced the alabaster girl with purple lines running under her eyebrows. In the dark he swore her eyes looked an unfamiliar color but the expression was the same as the girl stared lovingly into his eyes.

She reaches a hand up to his face and caresses his face lightly over and over. "Hello my love."

"Sakura, I have heard so many different..."

"Shhh. I don't want to lie to you but some of what you have heard is probably true. Many things have changed Sasuke, it may change things between us."

Sasuke looks into her eyes and searches her emotions. He could see vulnerability, fear, love, and wanting. "Nothing has changed in me Sakura, I still want you. I tried to save you, I tried to leave the village but they wouldn't let me. They kept me from finding you."

Sakura smiles warmly but her eyes look sad. "I understand. I know you were the only one who came for me, and I know the only reason you stopped is because they stopped you. I love you Sasuke, and that wont change."

Sasuke couldn't hold back the feelings his hormones were multiplying anymore so he closed the distance between them and kissed Sakura long and softly. But the kiss didn't end there, it built and built until their passions made them kiss so long that they needed to pull apart to catch their breath.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something." The raven haired boy opens his eyes and waits for Sakura to continue. "I am not coming back to the village. I am going to continue being the Otokage of the sound village and find a way to reverse what has happened to me. The leaf village isn't worth protecting or worth dying for, there are more dark secrets in this village than all the dark stories of Orochimaru combined. I want you with me Sasuke, all of Orochimaru's secrets and jutsu are mine to do with as I please. I can make you strong in a way that the leaf could never do, I can make you strong enough to defeat Itachi once and for all. And to prove that," Sakura lifts up her hand to wipe off a streak of blood off of Sasuke's cheek and holds her fingers up for him to see. "With my Tsukuyomi I made your body and psyche believe that you really killed your brother right now and its seems my experiment worked. I have awakened your Mangekyo by tricking your mind that you have felt the pain of losing that important person. I have given you power Sasuke, and I can give more."

She pushes Sasuke's shoulder until he was laying on his back and Sakura climbed on top of him to straddle him the same way she did back in the chunin exams. "Itachi is still out there Sasuke, and with him being an enemy that will come for my life someday we have a common goal that the leaf wont match. So im going to ask you an important question. Will you leave the village for me and join my quest to obtain powerful jutsu so that everyone who wants to kill us will be destroyed. Leave the village Sasuke, and I promise you will feel more free than you have in your whole life. And together we will become more powerful that Itachi ever was."

Sasuke stared into Sakura's golden eyes and feels a connection to her stronger than ever before. He realized right then that the reason why his mind had been so preoccupied this last week was because he had been asking himself why he should stay in the village. And with Sakura

s invitation he couldn't think of a reason why he should stay any longer. "Yes, I will leave the village."

They kissed even more passionately than before and ended hugging each other so close that their entire bodies pressed against each other. Then Sakura licked the side of his neck and whispered into his ear, "Sasuke, you tried to leave the village but your problem was power. Let me give you more power." And without another word Sakura kissed his neck sweetly before opening her mouth wide and extending her canine teeth into fangs and biting down.

Sasuke felt the sharp pain of the bite but feels a surge of chakra enter his body that was laced with Sakura's love and determination. She held onto him for the rest of the night as he shook while the modified curse seal began working its way through his body expanding his chakra network.

By morning Kakashi had made his way to Sasuke's apartment and discovered the boy wasn't home. He searched the village and found no trace of the Uchiha so he informed the Anbu that Sasuke seems to have run away again. The whole village was on alert and a rumor spread to a few of the villagers which then sent the rumors flying at the speed of sound through the village. Ninja and even a few civilians ran around the village to aid in the search and the excitement made everyone that ran past Hinata not notice that she was crying.

The dark blue haired girls face was pulled back in sad pain and tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She walks and walks quietly sobbing the whole way until she was on the outskirts of the village by the wooden posts where she and Naruto had one of their closest moments. Thinking about that time brought a fresh wave of emotion and tears to Hinata's face and she thinks back to what happened a half and hour earlier.

She was in the hospital sitting next to Naruto as he lay in a hospital bed covered in bandages. Tsunade had come by to check on him twice a day and according to her Naruto showed enough improvement that she thought he would fully recover. So she sat there waiting for him to wake up so that she would be the first person he would see.

Then her mind wandered as she spent time staring at Naruto and she began thinking about the strange tense feelings between them. She remembered that Naruto didn't want her to touch him and would flinch the closer she got to making skin contact. And then it hit her.

She was thinking about what happened just before he was badly burned and she remembered Naruto pulling out Kimimaro's soul with just a touch.

"_Naruto, is that it. Are you afraid I will pull out your soul?" _She thought on that possibility but it didn't feel like it made sense so she kept thinking on every possible angle until another idea clicked in her head. _"No matter what happens, every time when we reach into a person and grab their souls we instantly know every thought and memory that person has known."_

She looked down at Naruto's healing face and realized the truth. _"There is something he doesn't want me to find out about him. What could it be?"_ Hinata continued to look at Naruto's face and convinces herself not to worry about it, but the question burned in her mind and she couldn't control herself from reaching out to grab a hold of Naruto's arm. She concentrated her will in her eyes and she feels her incorporeal form grab a hold of Naruto's soul and she feels the rush of information enter her mind.

And she screamed.

She screamed and screamed as memories of a centuries old spirit passed through her mind and every thought the nine tailed fox had as a demon and as a transmuted human/demon entered her mind.

And now those memories were flashing through her mind and Hinata couldn't help herself from falling to her knees as hot tears spilled out of her eyes Her own memories flashed past her inner eye and she saw the first time she met Naruto after he tried breaking into the Hyuga compound. Of them seeing each other in the academy and Naruto noticing her staring at him. Of Naruto beating up the boys who bullied her in the early days of the academy. The first time Naruto noticed her sitting next her at the chunin exams. Him taking her side and giving her confidence to fight to the best of her ability during the preliminaries of the exams. And finally their closest moment right here when Naruto found her at her lowest moment and gave her hope for the future.

All of those sweet memories were the most precious and guarded moments of her life, they used to give her strength and confidence but now they hurt her heart. She wails out in agony as she feels her heart tearing in two as the truth about the boy she loves destroyed her. She puts her hands to her eyes and sobs letting tears fall between her fingers.

Back at the Hokage tower where Tsunade was still getting used to her surroundings she was thinking how helpful Shizune would be right now.

"Cough uhm, Lady Hokage, you were saying?" Shikamuru stands there waiting for Tsunade to continue talking and waits with a very impatient look on his face.

"Right. At the moment you four are the only ones I can send on this mission. A group of jonin were dispatched to bring Sasuke back but they haven't checked in and are six hours over due for an update. "I am sending you to bring Sasuke back to the village by any means necessary. There is someone else I would want to send on this mission but he is still in the hospita..."

The door to the Hokage's office slams open and fully healed Naruto walked into the room. "Whatever you fools are discussing its unnecessary since you weren't planning on including me. In fact now that I think about it, the rest of you can go home. I will go and get Sasuke."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at this and says, "Well Naruto, while I would like to decrease risk of losing life I don't think it would be wise to send you by yourself. Now that your here you can join the team im sending to retrieve Sasuke."

"Listen old woman, none of these losers are even close to my level of power. And besides I already left the village already." And before anyone can ask what Naruto meant he explodes into smoke revealing he was a clone.

"Well thats just great."

Outside the village Naruto ran from tree branch to tree branch with an evil smile on his face as he followed the scent of Sasuke. "Soon Sasuke, soon. I will be able to kill you at last." Naruto takes a huge leap forwards and soars through the trees towards his target.

Well there is the second to last chapter. Now to claim all reference materials I did steal a couple Ideas from other shows and movies for this chapter, did you know already? If you didn't then the saw blade feet came from an awesome Anime called Soul Eater, there was this guy who could turn any part of his body into a chain saw. I thought that was one of the coolest and funnies things I ever saw. And the second big one was that whole erotic tease between Sakura and Sasuke, from a great vampire movie from Sweden called Let the Right One IN. Now the last chapter is next and as you can tell its going to be Kurama Naruto vs. Sasuke starting off, then how do you think Naruto is going to handle Hinata. And what is going to happen in the final fight of this story, who and how many are going to die? Thanks for reading


	22. Chapter 21 This is Goodbye

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection

Chapter 21: This is Goodbye

It had been a day and a half since Sasuke left the village and Kurama Naruto was running through the forest chasing after the faint scent the Uchiha left behind him. While running he came to the spot where Sasuke met up with a group of people, and according to the scent Sakura had been there waiting for them. Naruto bends his knees to inspect a few drops of blood that smelled like it belonged to Sasuke and looks at the scuffs of dirt left in the ground from ninja sandals. He then sniffs at the air until he could pick up the direction the group ran to next and Naruto jumps back into the tree's to continue his pursuit.

While he ran images of everything that happened this morning flashed by in his mind making him smile. He knew that his life as a human had reached a crossroads that required careful maneuvering for everything to go according to plan from here on. This knowledge made him sharp and focused, but his disciplined mind could barely control his excitement keeping him from roaring out.

Instead an enthusiastic growl escapes his lips every time he pushed harder off a tree limb which sent him flying through the trees faster and faster.

After bursting out of another tree canopy Naruto jumped onto a huge tree's wide branch and uses his momentum to hop up each branch until he reached the top. Using chakra to keep his feet attached to the highest point of the tree Naruto stands looking out over the top of the forest as he lifts his hands together to form a seal. Pushing chakra into his eyes he can feel his vision expanding and the forest began to glow brightly as he focused his eyes to see further out.

After his eyes passed over miles of tree's and through a mountain he started to feel like he was flying over the landscape as his vision expanded further and further. And after going over a river and a few hills he found a moving purple glow running through the forest. It was over forty miles ahead of him but his eyes still focused until he could see shapes moving in the chakra glow.

He could see the outlines of five people running in formation with two in the middle holding onto what appeared to be a large traditional coffin that kept fuming with the purple chakra. He stared harder and could begin seeing the five ninja's more clearly and he can make out Kimimaru leading a group of four others. While he stared he could tell the other four were arguing amongst themselves while one of them yelled while looking at the coffin he was holding. He could barely read his lips and he saw him yell,_"he's coming out!"_

Naruto blinks and pulls his chakra back out of his eyes until his vision returned to normal. He reaches a hand back behind him a pulls out a three pronged kunai by the ring at it's end spinning the blade before he snaps it out in front of him. Then concentrating on his Rinnegan training he focus's his Almighty Push into a small point behind the kunai and aims his arm in the direction of his prey and fires. A sound like a gunshot claps across the tree tops and the kunai goes flying for miles almost faster than the eye can see.

"Kimimaru! Im telling you he's going to come out any second now, we need to stop!" Sakon was the only living member left of the original sound five and he wanted to keep it that way so he stopped running and set down the barrel of burning chakra before it burst.

The group stops and turns to face the coffin and watch as the wood seems to catch fire then swell outward causing cracks to split the wood. It then exploded sending burning pieces of wood flying and creating a plume of black-purple smoke rising out of the spot the coffin just was. And in the center of that smoke stood the outline of a teenage boy who's hair appeared to rapidly shrink back. As the smoke cleared the sound five watched their new master's favorite transform back into his normal self as his golden mangekyou sharingan shone out in the sunlight. The pattern that settled in his eyes was a star shape overlapping a sakura petal that pulsed with power which spread to the rest of Sasuke's body. He takes a deep inhale as he feels rejuvenated and stronger than he ever had.

As Sasuke stared up at the sky he ignored the concerned questions of the people around him and thought back to Sakura's frightening promise. _"Sasuke, listen well. I have given you a modified curse seal called the Heaven seal. The way it was constructed is so that my chakra will mix and multiply yours. Normally the seal would have tore its way through your chakra network as it spreads. However, by supplying you with more of my chakra I have taken away those dangers. But in order for it to transform properly to the rest of your body my love there is one more step you must take, you need to die!"_

Sasuke had given her an incredulous expression and after looking at the rest of her companions faces his own turned serious when he saw that she wasn't kidding. The one called Sakon had then explained how each of them while still alive had the same thing done to them. And as the only living member left of the Sound Five he promised Sasuke that the jutsu worked perfectly.

Sakura continued to explain that, _"While your dead, the chakra contained in this coffin will work through you at a faster rate changing you until your body has adapted to all that new power. And, we have a chance to awaken a power that has not been seen on this world in almost a century. The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan! I have done the research; the mangekyou is very powerful but stories of the Uchiha clan has spoken of these eyes having a limited use. After a time they are said to become sealed away causing blindness and I have already begun to succumb to those symptoms. Fate can be so cruel sometimes, giving someone power they have desired only to have it taken away again. But the answer to this problem was discovered by your clans greatest warrior, Madara Uchiha. The stories say that when Madara's eyes began to go dark he stole his brother's sharingan and regained his sight becoming even more powerful. Now according to all the research Sasuke, a genetic match is needed to meet these requirements. And we are genetically matched since my Sharingan comes from you."_

Sakura closes the distance between them while reaching back into her pouch and holds out a glass vile in her alabaster white hands. _"Drink this Sasuke, and I promise you that when you wake we will both be more powerful than either of us ever imagined!"_

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before searching Sakura's eyes but then he grabbed the vile and drank its contents. He felt week almost immediately and lost his footing falling into Sakura's arms where she began to stroke his hair lovingly while he felt his heart slow then stop.

And now he stood in the small clearing surrounded by the Sound Five feeling his new chakra coursing through him as the curse mark receded back to his neck and his eyes tingled. He stares out and feels the change in his chakra and the expansion of his vision then twists his sharingan back into their normal three tomeo seals with their new golden light.

Then Kidomaru lifts one of his hands up sharply and says, "Listen!" All of them remained quiet and then all of them heard the sound of a kunai slicing through the air approaching rapidly. Their heads turn in the direction of the sound and see a strange looking kunai falling out of the sky to embed high into a tree overlooking the group of six.

A millisecond passes by as the Sound five stare not recognizing the weapon while Sasuke smiles and says, "Naruto," right before the blonde with a wicked smile in orange robes and armor materialized in front of everyone.

"Found you!" Naruto's smile got even wider while he stared at Sasuke as he pulled his special kunai out of the tree. Then his stare was interrupted when the sound five jumped in front of Sasuke into a protective formation.

Kimimaru had his back closest to Sasuke and he says over his shoulder, "Lord Uchiha! Our master ordered us to protect you at all costs while we transported you to our hidden base. Now that your finished transforming you can continue on with out us while we take care of this enemy. We cannot be killed so this strategy will not fail, even with his new powers."

Sakon had a little drop of sweat running down the side of his sour face and he said loud enough for his whole team to hear, "Speak for yourselves. I haven't gone all zombie yet like the rest of you and I would like to keep it that way!"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SAKON! STOP BEING SUCH A COWARD IN FRONT OF THE ENEMY!" Even in death Tayuya still had a harsh tone as she stared hate filled eyes at Sasuke. "Besides, its not like you have to protect the guy who FUCKIN KILLED YOU LIKE ME!

"Yeah Sakon, besides you don't want to disobey our new master. She killed me and Jirobu after we first met her." As Kidimaru spoke he was already transforming his body with his curse mark making his six armed form more like a demon spider.

"Just because I wasn't dumb enough to get killed off early or not quick enough to adapt to a new change of regime doesn't mean you guys should plan our attack like I'm already dead too. Immortals to the front is all I'm saying, while I stay back for support. But Kimimaru is right Sasuke, we were ordered to protect you so now you gotta go!"

Sasuke let his eyes pass over the others and decides they can handle the demon if they really want to. "Fine! But Naruto, if you do get past them then i'm looking forwards to ending this rivalry."

Sasuke turns around and starts to run but he hear's Naruto call out to his back, "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll catch up to you!"

Once Sasuke was out of site Naruto's evil purple eyes turned down to look amusingly at the group of ninja that all seemed to be transforming into little demons as their skin changed color and new body parts grew. Naruto snorts out a few chuckles before laughing out loud to their serious faces.

"More wannabe demons looking at me like they think they can defeat me. You just made killing you worth the wait to kill Sasuke! NOW LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL DEMON LOOKS LIKE!" Naruto's hands come together into the ram sign and he calls on the power of his eyes and sends out his summons into a vast dimension.

The Sound Five tense for battle and Kimimaru even removes his spine creating a whip like sword but all of them open their eyes wide in surprise when they see the ground in front of them burst with purple fire. They couldn't see the giant head of the King of Hell sticking out of the fire but they did see the glowing white outline of the kings mouth opening wide creating a portal between the afterlife and this world. And out of that white light framed with sharp teeth were five dark silhouettes beginning to climb out and stand in front of the sound team.

Sasuke stood on top of the huge statue of Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End looking out at the landscape. It was very beautiful here with the waterfall running between the huge statues of the First Hokage and Madara staring at each other. Sasuke stared out at the unfamiliar landscape thinking about everything he was leaving behind him, and everything he was running towards. But before he began his journey he reached up and pulled off his Leaf headband and looks at the metal surface before dropping it on the statues head. He closes his eyes and inhales lifting his face up to the sun and feels more free then he ever had before.

Then he felt tiny little drops of water hitting his face like sprinkles before rain starts to fall. He is about to open his eyes when he starts to wonder if it started to rain all of a sudden but realizes that the sky was completely clear moments before. So he jumps away into a fighting stance lifting a hand to wipe the moisture off his face and opens his eyes to find Naruto standing at the tip of one of the statues stone spikes of hair urinating.

Sasuke's face suddenly turns sour and then enraged when he realizes what kind of water was on his face and shirt. Sasuke screams out, "YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH," as he tears off his shirt and uses the dry parts to wipe his face.

"In the animal kingdom that isn't much of an insult. And besides, I've always wanted to pee on Madara's head and you just happened to be standing in the right spot at the right time. So you know, I thought two bitch's with one stone. MYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA.

Sasuke growls out his fury and raises his chakra while activating the curse seal which spread black marks like fire across his skin and sends a grand fire ball at Naruto. The attack hits the spike of hair and the force of the blast crumbles the stone to bits and sends the scorched rock falling down to the bottom of the waterfall.

But Naruto was unharmed and landed out of his jump in a relaxed stance smiling at Sasuke. "Why Naruto?" Sasuke's question made Naruto stand still and look expectantly at the Uchiha. "Why did you spend all that time going through the academy, being on Team S, and going through the chunin exams when your really a demon in disguise. And more importantly, I want to know why you have hated me the most out of anyone else. I could see it when we were in the academy all the way up to now. You have been waited so long for a chance to fight me and try to take me out. WHY NARUTO? TELL ME!"

Kurama Naruto's purple eyes narrowed darkly and for a moment his face was devoid of emotion, but then a smile begins to tug at his lips. "You want to know why I hate you so much that I want to kill you? And you want to know why I bothered pretending to be human for all this time, is that right? Alright, i'll tell you a little story. I was once a god! I don't know how long ago it was that I first came into being but I do know how. This worlds chakra and energies were used to create life on this world and eventually creatures like you humans came to be. When the world was teaming with life its chakra aura grew and grew creating all sorts of spirits, but you humans filled that aura with death, hate, anger, and all the other emotions you call evil. All of that hate corrupted the worlds chakra and allowed it to grow as your civilizations continued to kill each other age after age until the amassed hatred was so potent that it gained sentience. The black hate filled chakra condensed in the earth and used the planet's many elements to construct a crude body that was ever changing. And when it burst out of its mother earth the world met its creation, the Kami known as the Jyuubi. Thousands of years past and the Jyuubi did its best to eradicate you creatures off the face of the planet that created it, but even as powerful as the Jyuubi was it couldn't kill all the humans. You people breed and survive like cockroaches. And then the day came that the Jyuubi was defeated by the first Human I ever respected; the Sage of the Six Paths. The father of ninjutsu was the one who discovered how to tap into the most powerful energy on the planet, chakra. And using his powerful dojutsu he was able to defeat the Jyuubi in battle and consume the Kami into his body becoming the first jinchuriki. But, the man was mortal, after a few years he was going to die and the Jyuubi would again be free to escape and kill. But, the Sage had a different plan so using the power of his eyes the Sage separated the demons chakra from its body and split it into nine different pieces. I was one of the nine, can you guess which one little Sasuke?"

Sasuke had kept his guard up the whole time he listened to Naruto's story but he relax's slightly when he hears Naruto's chiding tone and sends the demon kid an annoyed expression. "Get on with it fox! You haven't said why your so interested in me!"

Naruto sends the Uchiha a mocking expression that made him look hurt by Sasuke's words. "Its always about you! Ha, well that has everything to do with next part of this story. When the nine tailed beasts were set free by the Sage each of us encountered humans that constantly attacked us. We did our fair share of attacking too but the humans just would never leave us alone. Until the day came that a ninja clan learned the secrets of sealing away the bijuu the same as how the Sage of the Six Paths did to seal the Jyuubi. That clan was known as the Uzumaki which were cousins to the Senju that created the leaf village. That day began the imprisonment of all Bijuu and since then you humans have made a slave of me. But even before all this happened and my freedom was taken away so that I can be crammed into the smallest space possible, there was another who took my freedom away. And we are standing on his likeness. Madara Uchiha!"

Sasuke's eyes looked down at his feet and over to the spikes of hair before repeating, "Madara Uchiha! So, you already know what its like to have an Uchiha beat your ass into submission!"

All amusement left Naruto's face at hearing this and his lips pull into a snarl as he continues, "Madara was a punk! He was a brat like you that was told his whole life he was special and when things didn't go his way he ruined everyone else's life around him. I have to admit though that he did have something special that made him stand out amongst the rest, his mangekyou sharingan. He was the first to awaken it in your whole clan, and with that power he used his eyes to place me under a genjutsu forcing me into a summoning contract so that I would serve him by fighting his battles. The funniest part of this truth is that the events I am most hated for by you humans were the times Madara was controlling me, and I was the one punished. So in truth you people should have actually hated Madara, but instead you built him a statue."

Sasuke thought about everything he just heard and to him it didn't sound like a lie. "So thats why you hate me, why you hate all Uchiha. Because of Madara controlling you. It still doesn't make sense why you hate me so much though."

"Really?! Ever since I have been enslaved by you humans I haven't been able to be free. And since the day I awoke in this frail and weak human body I have been afraid that I will die a mortals death and never be free again as I once was. For a time I almost let despair take me, but then my true personality shone through. I am a surviver and a patient entity that has the strength and knowledge to live far beyond the death of the human race. So I planned and bid my time until I was ready to take my power back and become the demon I once was. So Sasuke, to explain it simply for your small mind. If my goal is to be truly free again then why would I allow another pair of those eyes to exist in this world."

Suddenly it all made sense to Sasuke and his eyes go wide from the shock of how simple the answer was. "Th-thats why you stole my eyes, only a sharingan can fight a sharingan."

"Yes Sasuke. With those eyes you have the potential to resurrect the power of Madara Uchiha and try to take away my will. At first I thought I would just poke out your eyes when you got the sharingan but then I discovered the Bloodline Stealer Jutsu and the idea of possessing the only eyes capable of subjugating me was too much to pass up. With the Sharingan I would live out my existence without the fear of being controlled ever again! Once I stole your eyes it was only a matter of learning how to mutate them into their stronger form, but as you told me you need to kill a best friend to get that power. Thats why I gave Team S a chance, a chance to cultivate friends for sacrifice. But my feelings didn't change, I still despised you both. And again I despaired at thinking that the mangekyou ability would be out of my reach as well."

For a moment there was silence between them until Sasuke lifted a palm to his forehead and began to laugh near hysterics. "So thats it, is it?! You have hated me and are now trying to murder me because you will never have the same eyes AS ME!" Sasuke transforms his eyes so that Naruto could see his golden mangekyou sharingan. They had the sakura flower petal with an overlapping star pattern erupting from his iris's. "Now I have the eyes that can control you demon fox! What are you going to do now that your facing against another superior Uchiha. What are you gonna doooooohhhhhhhh!"

Sasuke suddenly felt as if a wall of solid earth slammed into him at sixty miles an hour and he is lifted into the air flying backwards over the waterfall to slam into the stone head of the statue of the First Hokage. After Sasuke pushed himself out of the small hole he just made he looks back where Naruto was seconds before and finds nothing.

Then Sasuke hears Naruto speak from behind him. "Sasuke you idiot, have you not noticed the change in my eyes as well. This dojutsu is called the Rinnegan which was evolved from your sharingan and are the same as the dojutsu of the Sage of the Six Paths. His jutsu were said to be the most powerful in the world, and I am inclined to agree. So no, you do not possess the eyes that can stop me."

On Naruto's last word Sasuke heard a threatening growl in Naruto's voice and the sound of ninja sandals came rushing forwards so he pivots on his feet and spins around ready to fight. But right as he spins around bringing Naruto into his vision he see's a three pronged kunai fly right besides him. He lifts his arms up out of instinct and is able to bring his guard up in time to take the full impact of Naruto's kick aimed for his face as the blonde appeared in a flash of orange.

The kick was powerful enough to send Sasuke flying off the statue again and he began to fall down to the bottom of the waterfall. But Naruto jumps high into the air above him and sends Sasuke's worried face a smile as he said, "Shinra tensei!"

The blasts hits Sasuke as hard as before and accelerates his fall down to the water even faster. When he hits the waters surface it feels like he hits solid earth and is stunned for a few moments as he sinks down. When he felt most of the pain begin to subside he opens his eyes and prepares to use chakra to shoot himself back to the surface. But when he looks up he see's small metal rods splash past the waters surface and travel quickly leaving a white trail of bubbles behind them like torpedo's. Sasuke's face has a look of surprise when he see's these torpedos coming for him and he uses a trick Kakashi taught him using his chakra to push him through the water.

He tucks his arms tight to his sides and propels himself away from the metal rods but they act just as torpedo's would and followed their target. The closest were two small torpedos and they were moments away from hitting Sasuke who see's this and twists his body in the water and dodges them spinning like a corkscrew just as they exploded. The underwater blast was strong enough to send Sasuke tumbling sideways making him lose all sense of up and down. When he spreads his arms wide he stabilized his body and came to a stop looking up and down until he found the surface. After seeing the light of the sun he prepared his chakra to shoot up to the surface, and it was a good thing he did because the rest of the torpedo's had surrounded him and were moments from hitting.

He sent a strong surge of chakra to his feet and shoots upwards right before the explosion and ends up getting rocketed up faster from the blast. Sasuke erupts out of the water flying more than fifty feet into the air only to find Naruto flying fast at him with a right hook punch already extending to hit him in the cheek.

_**VWEEEN!**_

Sasuke's golden Sharingan vibrated stronger than they ever had before and he ducks under Naruto's punch and twists his hips mid air to spin horizontally sending a kick into the blondes ribs. The clone explodes into smoke and Sasuke continues his mid air spin to look down at the waters surface and see's over fifty clones running for him. As he falls he can see the before images of Naruto's clones and smiles thinking, _"This will be a good test for my new eyes."_

Ten clones converged at the spot Sasuke was about to land on and the Uchiha uses his eyes to dodge their combined attack. Twisting his body in the air at the last second he moved out of the way of one Naruto's grab and gets behind that clone to grab a hold of its back. Continuing his momentum he pulls the clone down with him into a jujitsu throw and slams the clone into another Naruto strong enough to turn them both to smoke.

Sasuke uses chakra across the surface of his skin in order to keep from braking the waters surface and rolls out of his throw across the water. He could see another two clones close enough to attack and he finishes his roll in a wide sweep with his leg taking out the footing of two clones. When the clones fall and sink into the water Sasuke hops into the air tucking his knees to his chest and waits until his back flip puts him into the perfect position to send both of his feet into a double back kick slamming into a clones chest. The clone stays solid long enough to grunt out in pain and act as a spring board for Sasuke to change directions into a front flip bringing his legs down together into a double axe kick going through the head of another clone. The smoke from the two clones hides Sasuke for a moment and he uses the time to land on the waters surface and quickly go through the hands signs for the chidori.

When the smoke clears and the clones surged for Sasuke he stands up whipping his arm up cutting a clone in half with the blue-white electricity. Then Sasuke opened his eyes wide and relied on his sharingan to guide him in the right direction to block or avoid another attack while dispatching multiple clones per strike. Sasuke was a blur of motion as he spun and flipped sending his lightning infused hand into each clone that came after him. When the last of the clones were destroyed a quick breeze pushed the smoke across the water as Sasuke walked confidently out of the smoke to look up and send a challenging smirk at Naruto.

"Trying to beat me with your oldest trick Naruto? Your new eyes seem to have given you delusions of grandeur into thinking that your superior. Even if yours eyes are the same as some legendary figure a powerful jutsu or opponent can be taken down by skill and surprise. And the fact that the Uchiha have more talent than you hasn't changed!"

Naruto didn't say anything and instead just hopped off of the Statue's head and fell face first towards the waters surface. Sasuke see's this and leaps into a sprint with his head forwards and arms behind him. Naruto was about to make contact with the water and Sasuke had reached into his back pouch to pull out a kunai and throw it where he saw Naruto's before image of his head was going to be. Naruto's purple eyes saw the fast moving dagger and he flips backwards through the air changing his fall so that his feet caught the kunai between them. With a strong pull from his abdominal's and a surge of chakra through his muscles Naruto spins fast in the air and uses the momentum to send the kunai flying back at Sasuke.

Sasuke's sharingan warned him of the incoming blade but he was running too fast and the kunai was too close to dodge or catch. So he just moves his head putting his left ear on his left shoulder and felt the Kunai go flying by cutting a few strands of his hair.

Naruto had landed hands first on the water with his chakra pulsing out keeping him from sinking then he flips back to his feet while Sasuke was still in a full sprint coming for him. Naruto's eyes vibrate with excited chakra and he stares at Sasuke as his former teammate closes the distance between them with a punch already pulled back in chamber. When Sasuke's punch lashes out his movements weren't too fast for Naruto's eyes and the blonde bends a knee dodging the punch by shifting his weight to the side. Naruto saw an opening under Sasuke's extended arm and twitch's his hip flexor muscles sending a fast roundhouse kick aimed for Sasuke's ribs. The kick almost hit but Sasuke jumps above the leg sending a jump spinning wheel kick at Naruto who bends his back under the attack.

When Sasuke lands out of his jump spinning kick Naruto rushes forwards sending a punch aimed for the dark haired teens temple but Sasuke spins around in time and blocks the punch with his forearm. Sasuke has to block three faster follow up punches from the blond after that but his eyes kept him from getting hit as every block of his echoed out solidly across the water. When Sasuke saw an opening he sent an uppercut punch under Naruto's guard aimed for his throat. Naruto saw this and twists his torso out of his last attack and sends a low block to intercept the punch but has to dodge and block each of Sasuke's fast follow up punches aimed for his head.

They kept attacking each other like that sending a powerful punch or kick that was blocked and then retaliated against. They moved in a fast blur of speed sending out hard whacking sounds as Sasuke and Naruto tried their hardest to land a hit on each other. After what seemed like a minute of exchanging physical attacks Sasuke stopped a punch from Naruto by grabbing his hand and Naruto did the same. Now they glared at each other while they pushed against each others grip but Naruto breaks the stare when he smiles sinisterly. "Ive been looking forward to smacking you around Sasuke, but I never knew you would give me this good of a FIGHT!"

Sasuke suddenly feels Naruto's strength increase and he gets pushed back across the surface of the water as Naruto shoved the Uchiha backwards. It was getting difficult for Sasuke to try and push back while keeping himself standing on the water making his back foot begin to sink and he began feeling his control starting to slip. But then all the thoughts of his ambition to become stronger and the need to kill his brother returned to him so he let his rage grow which made the three tomeo marks on his neck pulse and spin sending black fire-like marks spreading across his skin. When the marks almost cover every part of Sasuke's exposed skin Naruto feels like he was suddenly trying to push against a giant boulder that was much bigger underground.

Sasuke then moved lightning fast and pulled hard on Naruto's arms bringing him into his knee which hit squarely into the blondes solar plexus. The hit knocked the air out of Naruto's lungs but Sasuke wasn't done. He grabs the sides of Naruto's head and pulls down so that Sasuke can send four more knee strikes into Naruto's face. Dazed the blondes eyes seemed glazed for a moment but began to clear in time to see Sasuke sending a powerful side kick into his chest.

The kick sends Naruto flying backwards until he slams into the sheer cliff that ran along side the waterfall where he hit so hard that his body embedded his perfect outline into the rock. From the pain of the hit his eyes had clenched closed but the fast approaching sound of ninja sandals made him open them wide searching for the Uchiha.

Naruto looked down and could see Sasuke running up the cliff face towards him with a chidori fully charged and crackling with the sound of a thousand birds chirping. Naruto tried to move but the rock was wedged around him which made dodging impossible.

Sasuke jumped the last few feet into the air yelling out, "DIE," then he drove his chidori forwards aimed for Naruto's heart. Sasuke felt his technique hit and the smell of ozone and burnt flesh reached his nose. But then Sasuke heard a strange vibrating noise that was humming in harmony with the growing vibration he could feel in his hand.

Then Sasuke felt it.

His chidori flickered getting darker then brighter for a moment before the jutsu failed and the lightning disappeared to reveal the blue-green glow of energy draining chakra around Naruto. Where Sasuke's fingers touched there was a small patch of burnt skin that smoked and already began healing. "So Naruto, these are your new powers?!"

The blonde smiled and said, "Almighty Push!"

The stones around Naruto and Sasuke explode outwards making a dome of dust. Sasuke is the one who comes flying out of the dust and falls stunned into the water below. After the dust settled and Sasuke could feel his spine again his head broke the surface of the water and he struggled for breath for a moment while he got his chakra folded just right to stand on the surface again. Looking up as he panted for breath Sasuke could see Naruto still standing on the cliff face staring back.

Sasuke concentrated on his chakra and his curse seal stretched out across his skin again glowing fire red for a moment before turning back to black. "So your body has a defense against ninjutsu, and you can create an invisible repelling pulse that can knock me away. Is that all your new powers have granted you. I have some new powers of my own that have awakened in my eyes, let me show you!"

Putting his hands together to form a seal Sasuke continued to stare into Naruto's eyes as he worked through one of the jutsu Sakura told him how to use when she first awoke her Mangekyou. "Tsukuyomi!"

Naruto's purple ringed eyes open wide in surprise at hearing this and he can feel Sasuke's chakra entering his eyes as his vision closes in around him. The next thing Naruto knew he was standing in a dark void where only he existed. Then images began becoming clearer and light became visible showing Naruto where he was standing. He was in the middle of one of the busiest streets in Konoha and there were people slowly materializing around him that started see-thru but become solid as they walked by. Naruto looked around and saw many faces of the villagers begin to notice him and start pointing and yelling at the blonde. Soon an entire mob has surrounded the stoic looking teen and a few start to throw rocks at the blonde.

Naruto felt the rocks hit his head as hard as real stones and even felt a trickle of blood start to leak out of the wounds. Then more and more villagers picked up larger stones and threw them at Naruto from every angle ready to stone him to death. But Kurama already had enough of this genjutsu world.

As the stones flew at him he closes his eyes tight for a few milliseconds before opening them wide with a purple light that shone out brighter than any other light in this place and when this happens a sound like a deep bass fog horn echoes out making everything vibrate. The light and the sound grow and grow until the entire environment breaks apart and the real world comes back into focus to Naruto.

When Sasuke felt his Tsukuyomi break he blinked past the sharp pain in his head and breaks eye contact with Naruto's glowing purple Rinnegan.

"Sorry Sasuke, but genjutsu don't work on me anymore. You asked if what you've seen of my powers is all the new jutsu that I have. Well allow me to show you a jutsu that is brand new and allowed me to dispatch your five guards back there so easily." Naruto puts his hands together into the ram sign and focused his chakra.

Sasuke put his guard up and prepared his sharingan to counter whatever attack came for him, but what happened he almost couldn't comprehend. The Uchiha watched as Naruto's body twitched and convulsed as it began transforming into machines. First Naruto's legs and arms expanded and grew metal claws. Next his torso twisted and folded out creating metal ribs and then metal plating that armored his outer body. Even his head and neck moved in an unnatural way as two big metal ears grew and metal jaws extended out with large steel teeth. The metal monster grew and grew until its last transformation made nine metal tails grow out from behind the mechanical looking Kyuubi.

The metal fox opens its jaws wide and roars out at a frightened looking Sasuke while it crouched down on the rock shelf Naruto made earlier. Sasuke ready's himself for anything and waits to move at the first sign of an attack. But then Sasuke gets a confused look on his face when he watches the metal demon sit down and fold its legs while putting his fists together with palms up like it was meditating. The beast was about seventy five percent smaller than the real nine tailed fox was supposed to be and it stayed still in its meditative pose as if it was building up chakra. Then its tails stopped swaying as five of them bent forwards and down towards the waters surface forty feet below. Sasuke watched as the tails pointed tips twisted then transformed into circular openings letting five dark shapes fall out.

These five shapes fell in a blur of speed which wasn't too fast for Sasuke to see but he had to blink and look again out of his shock. Sasuke could see those five shapes that just fell out of the demon metal tails were actually five human beings, and Sasuke recognized all five. "W-what? This cant be happening, their all supposed to be dead.

On the far right stood Ino looking pale but very much alive. Next to her was an older teen he didn't recognize at first but looking into his arrogantly smiling face reminded Sasuke of a ninja he killed, and thats when he recognized the unpainted face of Kankuro smiling at him. After recognizing one sand ninja it wasn't difficult to recognize Gaara standing emotionless next to Kankuro while he stared at Sasuke. The second to last was the most shocking of them all since very few people wouldn't recognize the Third Hokage standing in front of them. And the last person made Sasuke very confused because she was not only the sound ninja he killed when pursuing Sakura's kidnaper but she was just part of the sound team that had escorted him out this far.

Sasuke was about to ask if Naruto knew the resurrection jutsu like Sakura but another sight caught his attention. Each and every one of these supposed to be dead people had a pair of purple Rinnegan the same as Naruto's staring back at him. And each of them had a variety of black piercing's on their faces and ears that resembled the new piercing's on Naruto.

Before Sasuke could say anything a mechanical sound like hydraulics loudly echoed out and Sasuke looks up to see the metal fox's head start to move. The mouth opens wide, then wider, and wider until the top of its head was open further than any real fox's mouth could open and out of the monsters throat rose Naruto sitting with legs crossed and fists touching in the same pose as his Mecha Kyuubi body was holding.

Naruto opened his eyes looking down at Sasuke and snorted out a laugh! "Sasuke, let me introduce my new friends, on the far right we have Ningendou. Next to her is Shuradou, the one in the middle is named Gakidou, next is Jigokudou, and finally we have Chikushoudou. NOW SASUKE, I HOPE YOUR READY TO FOR SOME FUN! HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Naruto continued to laugh at Sasuke and with a mechanical whir and the clap of metal Mecha Kyuubi's jaws snap shut obscuring Sasuke's view of the blonde as his laugher echoed past the big teeth.

Then without another word or challenge the five dead ninja all sprinted at Sasuke. Ino suddenly jumped into the air and spun horizontally until her feet touched Kankuro's outstretched hand. Kankuro acted like an Olympic shot putter and threw Ino in a straight line at Sasuke.

"INO! TALK TO ME, ARE YOU BEING CONTROLLED?!" Sasuke knew that if Ino and the rest were summoned with the Impure world resurrection that they would be completely under Naruto's control but she could still have her personality. And if Ino was the same as she used to be when she was alive then she would help him with any information she could give him on this jutsu.

But that didn't seem to be the case as Ino came into arms reach she tried to stab at Sasuke's face with a sharp looking metal rod coming out of her sleeve. Sasuke ducks under her attack and looks up into her unemotional face as she flies by. The others continued their sprints and were moments from attacking Sasuke who turned to face them after hearing the splashing of their sandals across the waters surface. Kankuro and Tayuya both jump into the air and come down on Sasuke at the same time, one with a low knife hand strike and another with a downward axe kick both aimed for Sasuke's neck.

The Uchiha's sharingan see's the threat and he hops back away from the attacks but has to dodge and block Ino's round house kick and follow up punches coming from behind him. Next the Third Hokage and Gaara ran around Kankuro and Tayuya to attack Sasuke from his sides. The third moves to kick but drags his foot into the water and sends a small splash of the liquid up into Sasuke's eyes. The water makes Sasuke close his eyes for a moment but instinct and his training made him twist and dodge just in time to avoid Gaara's punch.

When he opened his eyes his sharingan vibrated with chakra and showed him the images of several attacks coming for him at the same time. Normally when his sharingan saw an attack it would feel like an invisible tug on his eyes drawing his focus, but with so many opponents it felt as if his eyes were being pulled back and forth by many small soft threads trying to split his attention. But his sharingan felt stronger and faster than they ever had before, at first he felt fear being surrounded but his eyes moved fast and processing the images giving his mind time to react.

The Third Hokage came at Sasuke bending his knees and spinning low while extending one foot out lightning fast to trip Sasuke's feet but misses when Sasuke jump spins horizontally above the sweeping kick. Then a fist belonging to Tayuya appeared in Sasuke's vision and he uses his spin in the air to send his arm out striking at her wrist redirecting the punch down. Sasuke then sends a back kick into Tayuya's chest but the girl brought her other arm up in time not to take the full force of the hit then pushes Sasuke away from her spinning him around to send another kick out to intercept a wide armed grab from Gaara. Kicking Gaara stopped his forward momentum and he drops to the waters surface and rapidly goes through the hand signs for the chidori making blue-white electricity dance around his right hand.

Both Ino and Tayuya were moving to grab his shoulders but Sasuke spun in a tight circle and sends his chidori into the ribs of both girls sending blood spraying out.

Stopping his spin he looks up and smirk's right into Gaara's purple ringed eyes and extends his body out into a deep front stance to stab the dead sand ninja through the heart. But Gaara moved faster than Sasuke expected and whipped a hand out to grab Sasuke's right wrist. Sasuke expected Gaara's hand to be destroyed since his chidori extended out across his whole hand but instead Sasuke felt a familiar vibrating hum.

Looking at his and Gaara's hand Sasuke see's his chidori dissappear as his chakra was drained away by the green-blue light surrounding Gaara's hand the same as when he tried to attack Naruto. Gaara tightened his grip around Sasuke's wrist and said as he continued to drain his chakra, "Surprise!"

Gaara sent a super fast punch into Sasuke's face making the Uchiha wonder if he lost a tooth or two and followed up with an elbow strike into the bridge of Sasuke's nose. Sasuke is dazed for a moment as stars dance in his vision but he noticed when Gaara let go of his hand and the sound of something mechanical whirring and clicking caught his attention next.

Peeling his eyes open he looks up at Kankuro smiling at him while holding onto his left bicep and pointing his left fist at Sasuke's chest. And again faster than Sasuke could react Kankuro rushed forwards pulling his left arm back into chamber and then upper cutting that fist into Sasuke's stomach. But Kankuro wasn't done yet and he snorts out a laugh just like Naruto and says, "Surprise number two," and then fires his fist that had transformed into a missile.

With the fist already pressed against Sasuke's stomach and rocket booster's now firing, Sasuke gets lifted into the air and starts to spin with the missile. Sasuke flew all the way across the water and was moments from hitting the cliff wall, and he had a hunch that when they hit the fist would explode. So in the last moments Sasuke grabbed the missile by the metal forearm and pushed himself off of it and twisted to fall back to down to the ground. Half a second later the fist exploded against the cliff sending chunks of stone falling down besides Sasuke as he lands heavily on his feet.

Sasuke looks up back across the water with an angry expression but that expression quickly changes when his eyes go wide and he quietly says to himself, "What the hell!"

Coming out of her jump through the air was Tayuya who was missing the big hole in her side he just gave her. When she landed her feet made a few splashing noises on the waters surface where she stood staring at him while going through the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. After the last hand sign she lifts her right hand up then slams her palm down on the waters surface yelling out, "Third surprise, SUMMONING JUTSU!" Under her palm large glowing Kanji circles spread out across the waters surface and create hundreds of little pops of smoke under the water that rose up in little bubbles that went poof like tiny geysers.

Sasuke watched closely to see what kind of creatures the dead girl just summoned and at first they moved too fast for him to see. They were small and they broke the surface of the water jumping into the air for a moment before diving back down. At first there were a dozen swimming fast towards him breaking the waters surface, but they seemed to multiply and there were hundreds of the small silver looking things jumping in and out of the water.

Then one of them broke the waters surface and flew straight at Sasuke with a speed his sharingan could barely keep up with. He dodged twisting to the right and let the creature fly past him to embed nose first into the stone ground. Sasuke got a good look at the creature and it looked like some kind of flying fish only this one had Rinnegan eyes and had what looked like saw blades for fins while its body was flat and edged leading to a sharp point just like a kunai at the tip of its nose.

SPLASH, SPLASH, SPLASH!

The sounds of more fast moving flying fish breaking the waters surface behind him made Sasuke spins around fast saying, "crap!" The fish were coming out of the water dozens at a time with many more followed jumping out of the water behind them, and they were all coming for Sasuke. He dodges running sideways along the waters edge as more and more of the razor sharp fish tried to spear through him. After a couple close calls and a few cuts being drawn across his skin Sasuke had to pull out a kunai to deflect a few of the fish as more jumped out of the water. Then all of a sudden out of the corner of his vision he saw a black metal rocket fly out of the air to explode right where he was running to next.

Sasuke jump flips into the air over the explosion and is sent flying awkwardly by the blast as tiny hot pieces of metal and rock shrapnel burn into his back left hip. He lands bad and rolls for a few moments and has to roll even faster when more fish fly out of the water with their pointed noses embedding into the ground he was just occupying.

Sasuke rolls over his should and gets back to his feet running for the cliff thinking, _"I gotta get some distance between me and the water or those fish things are going to get me!"_

He ran up the cliff face using chakra and made it up twenty five feet before more of the small rodlike missiles flew above him and exploded into the cliff face sending boulders falling down at Sasuke. The Uchiha grits his teeth out of annoyance and dodges the falling rocks while he continued to run up the side of the cliff. More and more missiles explode above and besides him sending even bigger boulders falling down and Sasuke has to jump upwards and backwards to attach his feet using chakra to a huge boulder then run up its edge to jump back to the cliff.

Then Sasuke heard a mechanical sound and he looks far to the right over where Naruto's Mecha Kyuubi still sat and saw the metal fox's head turn to face him. The mouth opens wide to show Naruto's smiling face and the blonde stretches out his right hand pointing at Sasuke. When Naruto's finger flexed Sasuke could feel a pressure surround his whole body and he suddenly stopped moving mid air.

From this far away Sasuke couldn't hear Naruto say, "Universal pull," but he felt the powerful force yank him fast backwards like he was thrown by a huge monster back down to the water. Sasuke pulled his head as far back as it could go and he looked down at the rapidly approaching water that was a frenzy of movement where hundreds more of the razor sharp flying fish swam and jumped back and forth waiting for him.

Sasuke had moments before he was going to be sliced to pieces from the summoned fish so he slaps his hands together running fast through hand signs for the chidori and at the same time pumped as much chakra out of his curse mark as he could. He could feel the burning sensation of his lightning blade fueled with too much chakra hurting his hand as the curse mark began transforming his body. When he was moments from hitting the waters surface he felt his chakra multiply again when he felt the curse mark spread throughout his body. Feeling the surge of power Sasuke smiles over his now sharpened canines and drives his bright lightning covered hand into the waters surface.

Just before Sasuke hits the water the closest person to him was the Third Hokage who stared with his Rinnegan eyes at the electrical attack about to make contact with the water they were all standing on. And a millisecond before Sasuke's chidori hits the water and fries all the fish under him Sarutobi, Ino, Kankuro, and Gaara disappeared in puffs of smoke only to re-appear standing next to Tayuya on dry land.

When Sasuke's chidori hits the water steam erupts out of the agitated water and a bright light spreads out under him as the electrical current spreads out into the water killing all the half flesh half metal fish that were trying to kill him. Sasuke's attack only took a second and after the bright light flashes water explodes upwards and around him obscuring Kurama's view.

Naruto watched the water fall around the Uchiha dripping off of him and making his long wet hair shine... _"Is his hair silver?!" _As the water fell it created a shadow over Sasuke and made light dance off of his shirt less body. When the water all fell back into the stream Sasuke stood in the full light flipping his now down to his shoulder blades long silver hair back behind him. His hair wasn't the only thing that changed; his skin now appeared to be a midnight blue and there was a golden v running sharp along the edges of his eye brows down to the tip of his nose. He stared his golden sharingan that was now ringed with black instead of white up at the Mecha Kyuubi and waited to see if Naruto would make an appearance.

The blonde demon stays inside his metal shield and stares out of his five other eyes at Sasuke standing on the water. And when Naruto does speak it is out of Gaara's mouth.

"This is a surprise. Not only have you survived my summons frenzy attack but you seem to have a new power of your own. I can't say that its improved your looks though, its like your momma was into inter species erotica with a panther and your their cross bred abomination. I guess you Uchiha's really are just a bunch of freaks!"

Sasuke broke of his staring contest with the mecha kyuubi's's rinnegan eyes to look Gaara in the face and narrows his eyes at red headed panda eyed teen. "You don't talk like yourself anymore Gaara. You used to be cold and murderous, but now you sound like someone who is always laughing at his own jokes; like Naruto." Sasuke breaks eye contact with Gaara and looks at each of the other Rinnegan bearing "dead people" and then a new thought occurs to him. "Now I think I understand whats going on here Naruto. I know for a fact that each of these people are supposed to be dead. I killed Kankuro and Tayuya myself, I remember cleaning their blood off my hands. As for the Third Hokage, he died while fighting against Orochimaru. And you Gaara, Sakura and I watched Naruto snap your neck with his knee after you two fought it out. And now each of you are back on your feet and have a Rinnegan the same as Naruto. You five are nothing but PUPPETS!"

Gaara snorted a laugh and continued to chuckle in a very Naruto kind of way and Tayuya speaks up in a mocking tone that reminded Sasuke of his blonde teammate. "So there really is a brain in that little skull, but these are not just puppets."

Kankuro spoke up next saying, "These are kinda like puppets in the way that they do what I want but each of them are more like a part of me. I stole their corpses and returned their bodies to perfect working condition then used my dojutsu to possess them."

Sasuke felt a very young side of him cringe slightly at hearing the kindly and grandfatherly voice of the Third Hokage speaking to him next. "In a way they are like shadow clones, each one of them are a part of me, but the connection is more profound than that."

Ino takes a few steps forwards and smiles very sinisterly at Sasuke then says, "The powers of the Rinnegan are shared amongst them and can be used at a faster rate than just one person alone. With all of us here we can utilize the jutsu of the Sage of the Six paths in a symphony of destruction that only one couldn't achieve by themselves. So I hope this little transformation of yours will give more of a fight than the one you have been putting up."

Sasuke puts his hands on his hips and quietly laughs to himself as he shakes his head a little. "So your new power has made you a coward hiding inside a shell while five others fight your battles for you. Pathetic!"

Ino snicker's at Sasuke then says, "Its called strategy and technique that requires a certain amount of mental capacity and imagination that is perfect for my mind. The five you see before you wield one of the six jutsu in my stead keeping my hands clean. I remember when I figured out this jutsu, I was in a coma if you can believe it."

When Naruto was returned to the village over a week ago to get treatment for his burns he had lapsed into a coma while his body healed. But his mind stayed active and he fell deep within himself down past the catacomb's of his subconscious into the giant library that was surrounded by the dark marble column city. He spent his entire week inside that beautiful black and white marble library going over every book and scroll he could find. Some scrolls were full of memories when he was young as a Fox and some as a human while others were full of useless dreams and thoughts. But most of them were detailed records of the things, people, and jutsu he had seen in his life.

After walking up the huge spiral staircases leading up to the second floor of the library he had spent allot of his time reading the books down the long hall that had the big gem that looked like a sharingan staring out across the massive stone table between the bookshelves. But after he read every book in the Sharingan section he wandered around and discovered that the library in his subconscious had expanded out making another long row of bookshelves appear with a new purple Rinnegan gem looking out across this hall.

He spent most of his time in his mindscape reading and writing down notes about the jutsu his new eyes have granted him. He worked out strategies and maneuvers to get around the five second rule of his Almighty push and he felt as if he could shorten that time to just two seconds by calling on his demon chakra to fuel the jutsu. _"Dammit, now that Minato/Kushina and I are not on good terms I would need to first subjugate them then draw on the chakra just to fire off a Shinra Tensei quicker. With that much focus I wont be able to concentrate on utilizing more than two Rinnegan jutsu at a time. So how do I get around this?! Minato and Kushina have got to go!"_

Kurama Naruto sat there staring at the open scrolls thinking. His eyes were drifting over his notes and settled on a line regarding his summoning jutsu. According to the scroll his summoning ability could bring forth many strange creatures depending on the summoners need. And a crucial part of this summoning ability is using his Rinnegan to posses the minds of these summoned creatures so that they would obey him and send him the images they see as if they were a part of his mind through chakra receivers implanted in their bodies.

Reading these notes is when Naruto remembered something that happened to him before he left the village to help search for Tsunade. He got up and scanned the huge book shelves in his Rinnegan section until he found the scroll detailing the memories he stole from Itachi. Rolling that scroll open on the long desk he finds the spot where Itachi saw the six Pains working together on an extremely dangerous mission where the Akatsuki needed to team a few of its members up. Each one of the Pains was there and used one of the Rinnegan jutsu's each so that all six jutsu could be used at once.

"_THATS IT! I find six bodies to posses and they will be my secret attack to use against my enemies. Like the shadow clone jutsu I will have numbers on my side as well as surprise and confusion. Everything a ninja needs."_

This discovery made him roar out his enthusiasm and he began racking his mind of any recently departed people he knew that would be perfect to resurrect and possess. Ino was the first to cross his mind since the thought of using Sakura's former best friend to kill her someday made him laugh. Next he remembered killing Gaara and seeing his brother Kankuro being carted off to the morgue with him. Then the thought of stealing the Third Hokage's body and using it to attack the Leaf village was too much for him and Kurama Naruto began planning on slipping into the Anbu morgue to steal them all.

As he reached forwards to grab the pen he was using Kurama Naruto felt a hand lightly touching his arm and he turns to see Hinata sitting down next to him staring into his Rinnegan eyes. He stared at her wondering what she was doing here and he looks down at his arm and feels her soul reaching into his.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

But it was too late. In one moment when her soul connected with his, everything in the library began to glow the same lavender-purple as her eyes. All of the books glowed and hummed then all the light suddenly shot into Hinata's eyes making her body go rigid and her eyes go wide as a look of horror stretches out across her face. Her eyes glowed with purple light for another moment before a single tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and she disappeared after letting go of his arm.

"NO, NO, NO!FUCK, THIS IS BAD! She now knows everything I have ever known, all my secrets. She knows I am a demon in disguise and she is going to tell everyone!" For a second Kurama Naruto started sprinting for the huge door but realizing that running out of this place wouldn't wake him up from his coma he stops and turns around to run out the back of the library. Once outside he ran down the long flight of steps to another long corridor lit by torchlight that led to the cage that held his "tenants."

Ignoring the roars and attempted attacks from manifested demon chakra Kurama Naruto sends a powerful amount of chakra into his Rinnegan eyes and captures the transformed Nine Tails in his possessive gaze. When he had control of their minds he forced them into concentrating the Kyuubi chakra into rapidly healing his body. And after a few minutes Naruto opened his eyes in the real world and got out of bed ripping bandages off his body. After he found his black and orange clothes he jumped out the window running across the rooftops as he planned his next move.

When he snuck into Anbu headquarters and found the corpses he was looking for Naruto used the King of Hell to bring their bodies out of rigamortis and healed the wounds their bodies sustained when they died. Naruto then stood very still as he used his chakra to extend black metal chakra blades out of his arms. He creates many different kinds of spikes using what he remembered of Pains paths to pierce his corpses in different places. Then he concentrated his chakra and his vision changed until he could see chakra glowing all around him and he could feel the rods like humming tuning forks. Kurama Naruto concentrated on connecting to each of the black rods in the room and feels them as clearly as if he was holding each of them in his hand. Then he pushed his chakra into them and felt each of the dead people become more and more alive until he received a shock of completely new information into his brain. It was like suddenly growing eyes in the back of your head. Kurama Naruto suddenly became aware of them as if he was living as each of them and could see out of their eyes. He concentrated even more and all four bodies leaned up on their racks and got to their feet to stand in front of Naruto. It was one of the strangest experiences of his existence being able to simultaneously see out of five pairs of eyes and look back at himself. It felt very strange, but also strangely easy to handle. Naruto felt as though it should have been difficult to comprehend five different body movements and awareness but his Rinnegan controlled the flow of chakra and the steady stream of information coming from each of the black chakra spikes.

He stood in front of the four he just resurrected and began thinking on who should be the fifth and sixth bodies he would take. Looking around the morgue he found Tayuya's body and decided she would do and he began the process of resurrecting and piercing her body. After that was done he looked around a few more bodies and didn't find anyone he wanted to use. Thats when he heard the commotion outside and sent Ino out to hide and listen for any information. From what Ino could hear rumors were spreading like wild fire that Sasuke Uchiha had gone rogue and ran from the village.

A plan started to take shape and Naruto disguised each of his new paths into jonin blue uniforms and sealed them away inside the King of hells mouth. He made a clone and sent it to the Hokages office to both tell them he was going after Sasuke and to see if she knew about what Hinata learned yet. After teleporting out of the village and chasing Sasuke's scent he got the information from his dispelled clone and ran even faster after his next path.

Ino stopped talking to Sasuke for a few seconds and had an introspective look on her face during that time. Then she looked back into his eyes and her face became unemotional again and says, "Now my time in the village hidden in the leaves is over and I will leave that place with all the weapons necessary for carrying out my goals. With all the jutsu I have learned and stolen with your sharingan and the awakening of these Rinnegan and all their powerful jutsu that will fuel my Six Paths of Destruction I can finally walk the earth confident that a ninja will never subjugate me again!"

Sasuke narrowed his golden eyes and snorted out a laugh, "You have to get past me first demon! And these paths as you call them, there are only five of them moron not six!"

The sounds of gears and metal moving draws Sasuke's attention up to see the Mecha Kyuubi's mouth opening again with Naruto sitting in a meditative stance looking down on him. Then the blonde reaches a hand out aimed at Sasuke and the Uchiha feels a strange light pressure around his body right before he began floating up into the air. Sasuke tried to fight it but whatever force was holding him couldn't be fought off and he kept rising into the air until he was fifty feet over the waters surface at Naruto's eye level. "Wow, thats reeeeeaaaalllyyyy observant of you Sasuke! Do want a lolly for all your hard work?! You are right, I only have five of them right now and the sixth I wanted to be special After all, when I use the paths against my enemies I want to see the despair brought on by the visage of their former friends killing them. Just like when I track down Sakura and use you to kill her."

For a moment all anyone can hear is the sound of the rushing water from the water fall and the fast current running beneath Sasuke. "You have got to be kidding me! You came out here not on village orders to take me back, or even to take me out for security of even some petty grudge between us. Your trying to kill me here and now so that you can use me as one of your sick puppets. GO TO HELL NARUTO YOU FUCKING ANIMAL, IM GOING TO KILL YOU AND SEND YOU THERE.

Naruto's face seemed to get angrier but ends in a sinister smile as he says to the floating Sasuke, "My name is Kurama, and now you die!

Sasuke kept staring into Naruto's eyes and was about to begin a jutsu to attack him but the sounds of gears moving beneath him draws his attention below. Looking down at the five paths he see's Kankuro's body was transforming and as he bends forwards on all fours his back opens backwards with one solid panel and what comes out seems to be a box shaped missile launcher. Nine missiles fire out of Kankuro's transformed back and fly fast trailing smoke behind them as they all home onto Sasuke floating in the air.

Sasuke struggled again as hard as he could against the invisible force but just ended flailing around mid air as the missiles closed the last few feet between them. Panic surged through Sasuke's veins and he raised his chakra making his skin seem to pulse while his only thought as missiles were about to hit was, _"GOTTA BLOCK THEM!"_ And as if his body and fully active curse mark responded to his desperate thought he felt a strange vibration and chakra surge running to his back just behind his shoulder blades.

All nine missiles now surrounded Sasuke and hit at the same time creating a ball of fire flash out and billow with smoke completely obscuring every view of Sasuke. Dark smoke continues to rise from that spot in the air and Naruto smiles wide dropping his hand and his jutsu to let Sasuke's smoldering body fall down into the water to douse the flames. The smoking mass seems to fall for a moment and starts to dissipate showing the damage done to Sasuke's body .

Then Kurama Naruto's smile disappears and his eyes narrow in angry confusion at seeing the smoke dissappear to reveal that Sasuke was unharmed and had grown a huge pair of slightly singed silver feathered wings that had wrapped around his body in the last moment to protect him. Sasuke continues to fall down to the waters surface for a few moments then the Uchiha gets over his own shock at the new development and stretches then flaps his wings stopping his decent and rising slightly in the air.

Kankuro's back makes several heavy clicking sounds making more missiles grow into place and he fires nine more into the air at the angelic Sasuke. He see's the flying weapons and decides to break in his new wings and gives the air a strong flap sending him soaring away. The missiles all changed direction and followed Sasuke as he dove down and flew above the waters surface letting two of the missiles get closer before he barrel rolled mid air. The two missile tried to spin after Sasuke but their movement made them explode when they hit the waters surface sending water flying up high enough to take out another missile. The other six missiles continue to follow Sasuke and slowly gained on him, so the Uchiha flies up and closer to the cliff face until the missiles did the same. Sasuke saw them move as he moved so he got even closer to the rocks and waited for the missiles to do the same. He then he seems to flip in the air after tucking his wings to his sides then extends his wings out wide and flaps hard changing directions so fast the missiles couldn't keep up as they arced wide and hit the cliff making them explode.

Curving high into the sky Sasuke looks back at Naruto's Paths of Destruction and flies directly at them like a hawk diving in for the attack.

Kankuro's back fires even more missiles at him but Sasuke was too fast and he flapped his wings hard enough to rocket between them before they could maneuver around to hit him. Sasuke kept Kankuro in his sights as he flew and swooped down right at him, and as Sasuke flew he prepared to attack and saw Kankuro begin to transform again. The missile launcher folded down into his back and the panel closed but his head began making clicking noises until four sections opened up to reveal the charging muzzle of a lazer.

Sasuke was soaring fast at Kankuro and could tell he was moments from firing his lazer at him so he flexed his wings and pushed against the air as hard as he could propelling him faster forwards. A bright light was building at the lazers emitter and Kankuro's smiling face came into view right as Sasuke flew past him he extended his right wing out and discovered how sharp his feathers were when he cuts Naruto's Gakidou paths head off.

Pulling up into the sky in a high arc Sasuke looks below him and see's Kankuro's head rolling and his body fall like a sac of potatoes. This made his dark blue lips spread wide into a smile but his confidence was short lived when he watched the Third Hokage walked over to Kankuro's body and held the monkey hand sign over him. He saw a strange sight with his fully active mangekyou sharingan; behind Naruto's Jigokudou path erupted purple-violet fire and a demons head pops out of it to extend black chains with sharp hooks out to yank Kankuro's body and head into its mouth. Sasuke could hear crunching sounds like the demon head was breaking Kankuro's bones in its mouth then he see's the former sand ninja walk out from between huge teeth with his head re-attached.

Sasuke stayed in the air flapping his wings looking down at the five paths thinking, and while he thought Tayuya went through the hand signs for the summoning jutsu and fired glowing Kanji glyphs into the sky summoning a big bird with a pair of Rinnegan and a huge solid looking beak. _"Earlier I badly damaged Ino and the other girl but a few seconds later they are coming after me again. So this is how he did it, the third Hokage summons that demon thing and can revive the rest of them back to the fight. I have to take out the Third then the others while Naruto hides in that thing. Kankuro seems to be a walking armory capable of transforming at will while the red head can summon things to chase me down." _Just then Sasuke had to flap hard in another direction and pull his wings in close to his body to avoid the bird that flew much faster than a bird its size should. Sasuke watched the bird change course again and come soaring back at him ready to strike with its beak. Flipping over he spreads his wings wide gliding in the air while he went through the hand signs of one of his favorite fire jutsu's.

The bird was moments from hitting so Sasuke pulls his wings behind him letting him fall as he reaches his left hand over to his right hip and roars out, "FIRE STYLE; FIRE BLADE JUTSU!"

A solid beam of fire erupts out between Sasuke's hands and glows with blue-white flames and extends further and further out as he swings his jutsu at the bird. The hot beam of fire arced around and hit the flying summons and at first doesn't seem to affect it until a avian shriek echo's out and the bird gets cut in half before bursting into smoke and disappearing.

Sasuke smiles and twists again and flaps his wings just in time to dodge more missile fired by Kankuro and fly's directly at all five paths. Four of them spread out in front of the Third Hokage in a protective pattern. Seeing this Sasuke knows their strategy is to keep their ace protected so that he can continue to revive them so he uses his sharingan to feel out the best way to get around them but gets distracted when the two in the middle both begin charging purple Rasengans and hold them out in their palms. Sasuke takes this as a challenge and sends a chidori down to both of his hands letting the electricity dance around him as he flew even faster at them.

It was moments before Sasuke extended his two chidori's out to intercept Kankuro and Tayuya's Rasengans and his sharingan showed him the before images of their high powered clash. But that future changed instantly when in the last possible moment both Kankuro and Tayuya bent their knee's and drove their Rasengan down into the stone ground sending chunks of rock and dust into Sasuke's face.

Sasuke had no choice but to close his eyes from the pain and dust as rocks belted his face and body. Then Sasuke felt two feet land on his back and gluteus and he heard Ino's voice say, "Gotcha!" In the next moment pain exploded into Sasuke's brain when Ino makes two long black chakra blades slide out of her wrists and stab them down through Sasuke's wings then embedding them into the rocks below. When the blades stabbed into the rock they anchored Sasuke to the ground and all his forward momentum was suddenly stopped but still tore at the flesh between the bones of his wings.

The pain was intense and Sasuke was having trouble thinking past it, but he knew he was in more trouble when he felt two sets of arms grab a hold of first his arms and then his legs. Next he felt Ino grab a hold of his wings and then proceed to tear them out of his back pulling a large piece of skin as they stretched out before it ripped off. The pain was incredible and Sasuke couldn't stop himself from shrieking out a long scream of agony as Ino jumped off him letting his wings fall with metallic clangs to the ground. The other four used their grabs on Sasuke's arms and legs to toss him head first into the ground where he finally was able to pry his eyes open.

His back throbbed and he could see he was loosing allot of blood so he concentrated as much chakra as he could into his curse seal making new flesh grow around his torn open shoulder blades. He shakily got to his feet and reached into his kunai holders and pulled out two blades each when he saw all five paths grow chakra blades out of their right arms. Then all five rushed him.

Sasuke was buzzing with pain and rage and his chakra levels were still running hot so he sent that energy into his mangekyou and attacked out of instinct. Five feet in front of him a black mass of flames came into being and followed the path Sasuke's sharingan were aiming at and shot forwards at the five running paths. Gaara was in front of the rest of them and raises his left hand in front of him and absorbs the black flames into a spinning vortex at his palm.

Sasuke felt fear creep into his mind and he raised his kunai ready to attack. Gaara was the first to reach him and he tried swiping sideways at Sasuke's head but the Uchiha parry's with a high block clanging his kunai against the chakra blade. Next came the Third Hokage and Sasuke tried to get the upper hand on him and attacked with three fast slashes. But he couldn't follow up with anymore attacks since he had to go on the defensive when Ino came after him with a flying side kick. Sasuke ducks under the kick and jumps away keeping him from being surrounded by the five ninja who all turned and pursued him just as fast.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG CLANG CLANG!

He was being attacked on all sides at a speed that matched his own. Each time one of them rushed him and attacked two more would run around him to attack his vulnerable spots. When Sasuke evaded they moved with just as much speed and grace not letting him get far away from them. They even chased him running horizontally along the cliff face around and under Naruto's mecha Kyuubi attacking with their black blades. The round metal chakra rods with the angular edges kept swiping, stabbing, and being thrown like spears or kunai at Sasuke. The weapons missed their mark due to Sasuke's sharingan but they were getting closer and faster until little cuts were appearing on Sasuke's body drawing blood across his dark blue skin. But worse than that, every time the blades cut Sasuke's skin he felt his chakra get disrupted on that spot and it made his muscles start to shake.

Sasuke brought his blades up to block with one high block and the other an inside out strike and jumped away throwing the blades at the faces of two paths who were about to stab him. With a little bit of distance between them Sasuke goes through the hand signs for a grand fireball jutsu but see's Gaara running to the front again ready to absorb the jutsu. So instead Sasuke sends the chakra he was molding into his legs and jumps high into the air above the paths which looked up and all jumped to follow.

Sasuke was still climbing into the air from his jump and raising his chakra as he went, then an idea popped into his head. He thought about combining his jutsu creating a new chidori and the way he thought about it he felt as though it could work. So he molded his chakra into patterns with his hand signs and felt the jutsu begin to take shape as Naruto's Paths rose into the air after him to attack. When he was done he felt inspired by his new technique and roars out its name as he fires off the most powerful jutsu he had yet to use. "CHIDORI THUNDER BOLT JUTSU!" 

Time seemed to come to a stop.

But both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan were able to process information and images at a much faster speed which allowed them to witness the next moment clearly. Kurama Naruto saw through his Paths eyes as electricity seem to come to life springing from Sasuke's fist and surround his entire body before becoming a solid bolt of lightning that shot out at the Paths.

Five perspectives from Rinnegan eyes watched the bolt coming at them and one Paths eyes were looking past the blinding white light and could see Sasuke's look of triumph on his face. Both the Rinnegan and the Sharingan saw the bolt moving fast in this strange slow motion world and was moments from striking and destroying the paths.

Sasuke was elated, until he saw his lightning bolt suddenly change coarse as if it was slapped away and struck down harmlessly into the water below. Sasuke turns his head looking for Naruto and saw his cocky smile directed at him while he sat there pointing his arm out aimed at the space between him and his paths. Sasuke felt fear and anger creep into his mind and he stares at Naruto from far away and could see the blondes lips were moving.

He was too far away to hear what Naruto was saying but he watched closely and could read his lips saying, _"three, two, one." _

Then Sasuke saw Naruto's hand reaches out in his direction and Sasuke could feel a pressure surround his body, and as fast as Naruto's hand moves down Sasuke gets pulled just as fast into the stone shore below. Dust and rocks get lifted into the air from Sasuke's impact and the Uchiha slowly tried to push himself up as his body turned back to normal. His dark blue skin and bones sticking out of his back melt into red dots of fire receding back into his curse mark. Once again he tries to push himself up and gets to a knee before he has to grasp his ribs and cough up a bit of blood.

He tried to think past the pain and he got up on both feet but then a pair of black ninja sandals land directly in front of him. Sasuke looks up into the smiling face of Naruto and then the blonde sends a front kick so hard into his face that he is sent flying backwards twenty feet. Sasuke was moments from hitting the ground behind him but he hears another pair of ninja sandals belonging to Tayuya land behind him and he gets kicked high into the air. While soaring through the air and feeling his broken ribs and nose throb and bleed he gets another pain in his back when the Third Hokage appears behind him swinging both fist like he had a bat. That strike sent Sasuke flying again in another direction to get intercepted by Ino who side kicked his solar plexus sending him flying in another direction.

With all six of them spread out around Sasuke they kept hitting him back and forth between them like they were playing a high speed pin ball game in the air until Sasuke took a hard punch to his jaw sending him falling back down to the ground at Naruto.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw who he was falling to next and he can feel the killing intent in his old teammates eyes. "N-NARUTO, DONT!"

The blonde smiles wider and yells loud enough for the falling teen to hear, "MY NAME IS KURAMA!" Kurama snaps his right arm out and an arm length black chakra blade extends out then he bends his arm in and snaps it forwards driving it through Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke feels the blade pierce right through him as he comes to an abrupt stop against Kurama's fist. He coughs out blood and gasps for air as he feels his heart struggle to beat against the cold blade that stuck through it and out his back. Then his mind went white and memories flashed past his eyes as he started to go numb.

His earliest memories of being hugged close and warmly by his mother went first, then his early years playing with his older brother. The many attempts at playing ninja and practicing with shuriken out behind his house. Going to the academy and being chased by a flock of admiring girls, being number one in all the exams and challenges. His father teaching him a jutsu and telling him he was proud of his accomplishment. His mothers smiling face flashed by as did his fathers as well as many other members of the Uchiha clan he used to see on a regular basis. But none of these faces flashed past his vision as much as his brother Itachi. He saw the massacre, and then he saw his brothers smiling face. He saw his brother cut down both their parents with his sword, and then he saw his brothers smiling face. Over and over and over again Sasuke's mind went back to that night his brother killed their family but there were so many many more images of his brother and his kindness. They would practice together, play together, give each other bandages after a bad fall, and sharing their food over funny stories. Then the memory he had repressed over and over again came to the surface and showed him the sad face of Itachi with a single tear looking back at him before he left the village. In this moment as his life flashed before his eyes Sasuke's mind burned with a question he had ever since the night his brother killed their clan. _"How brother?! How could you have been so kind and so gentle only to end up trying to kill us all? It never added up, I couldn't believe it even when it was right in front of me. Thats why I wanted to track you down so much Itachi, I was going to make you tell me why!"_

Reality came rushing back to Sasuke when his heart seized again sending pain through his chest and making his head light. Naruto lifted Sasuke higher into the air and pulls his chakra blade out of Sasuke in one fast pull then kicks his former teammate back ten feet to crash heavily to the ground.

Sasuke made a hard effort and wheezed in a full breath before he coughed out blood again looking up into the sky as five shadows descend on him. Then Sasuke is in store for more pain when five more chakra blades stab into his body when all five paths descend out of their jumps. Each of them break their rods off at their wrists leaving the five poles sticking out of Sasuke's body and pinning him to the rock.

There were just moments left of his life and Sasuke could tell. Sasuke realized right then that dying felt like being the most tired you had ever been in your life, like your eyes were so heavy that when they closed you would enter the deepest sleep of your life instantly right when he just lets go. But before he does he hears the sound of ninja sandals walking closer and then a voice.

"You know Sasuke! The reason why your brother killed your entire clan is because of a mission, right? Heheh, thats right when I was used to attack the village its highest members of the village council decided to blame the Uchiha since Madara and his sharingan were the ones to control me. Your brother was ordered to gain the mangekyou and kill every last one of your cursed family. Except, he couldn't kill you, a harmless little worm. So sorry Sasuke but your life was a lie and you had no honorable revenge to exact. But now allow me to give your existence a truly useful and worthy cause; for the resurrection of a God. Me!"

Kurama stood staring into Sasuke's dimming eyes and could see the rage still burning even as he lay dying and then Kurama knew he had made the right choice for his Tendou divine path. He slaps his hands together in the ram sign and focus's his chakra in a huge swell into the black blades sticking through Sasuke. The Uchiha was moments from death and thinking his last thought when he felt the swell of chakra and felt his body vibrate violently as a sound like a deep bass fog horn blasted through his body. Now all he can see is Naruto and his paths surrounding him and a huge pair of bright purple Rinnegan eyes glowing above them all like two intense spot lights. Then he felt the chakra rods get hot and they melt into molten metal and burn their way through Sasuke's body until they poke out in random places like piercing's.

His eye brows had three spikes each sticking out and two at the bottom of his lips while both ears had long spikes pointing out the back. Then Ino leans down and grabs a hold of his arm and pulls, and all his pain vanished. Sasuke felt himself float up between the five paths and Kurama and he kept going up and feeling better by the moment. Until he heard Kurama speak.

"Oh no Sasuke! Up there is your Mother and Father and everyone who ever loved you." Next to him the Third Hokage goes through a few hand signs and summons the King of Hell and makes it open its mouth wide. "But im sending you to hell instead, this is goodbye Uchiha!" It sounded like he spat out on his last word and the Third gestures to Sasuke's soul making black blood covered chains shoot out of the Demon Kings mouth and wrap around the non-corporal form of Sasuke Uchiha then pull him down into his mouth and into the pits of hell.

When Sasuke was gone the King of Hell was dismissed and Kurama stood in a ring with his paths seeing out of their eyes and watching his Tendou path stand up and open his purple Rinnegan eyes. Testing out his control he makes Sasuke's body say for him, "Well, now Sakura cant resurrect him like the others. I doubt her abilities allow her to summon a soul out of Hell." Next he made Sasuke fire off a few Almighty push's and made him move and flex until he felt completely in control.

"Alright, now with Sasuke dead one of my goals are complete. Now to deal with Konoha!" Kurama Naruto turned around fast and sprinted back towards his Mecha Kyuubi he made and his six paths follow just as fast. When they all jump into the air the paths land on six tails clicked and opened to reveal compartments big enough for each of them to lay in and Kurama landed back into its metal jaws. When the tails and mouth snapped closed the Mecha Nine Tailed Fox jumped to his clawed paws and leaps into a sprint heading back towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Konoha was entering into the fall season and the leaves were beginning to fall off the branches. People were out and moving throughout the village with the same pace as usual going about their business, going to work, playing with neighbor kids in the street, or sweeping away all the dying leaves filling the streets. As usual it was peaceful and serine in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and most villagers didn't have a care in the world.

Then an explosion rocks out in the eastern quarter of the village spreading smoke and broken bits of buildings from the summoning of a massive bull like creature with purple ringed eyes. Then at the south quarter not far from the main gate missiles fired into the air with the sounds like fireworks before more buildings and streets exploded making screams echo out after. People who were close to the explosions started to ran through the streets and a few where were unlucky enough to get touched by a blonde girl some recognized as Ino Yamanaka. Others turned down a street and screamed out in shock at seeing the third Hokage standing in their way but died rather quickly when he used to King of Hell to pull their souls out of their mouths. Then in the west corner buildings began toppling over and streets full of panicking people where flattened by a person that looked like the last Uchiha. By then ninja were running across rooftops searching for the cause of the attacks and ran into a boy they recognized from the last chunin exams from the sand village. They tried sending their best jutsu at the dark eyed red head and watched their attacks have no affect right before Gaara rushed them all and killed them with his chakra blades.

Attacks continued like this all over the village and ninja did their best to spring into action but many of the villages jonin and teams were out of the village. Since Tsunade took the Hokage's office she continued to commit her stronger ninja to missions that would sure up their power in the region and bring in some much needed money to help recover after the invasion. But with out the extra protection inside the village many civilian casualties began flooding the hospital and the Hokage had no choice but to stay on top of her tower and send out her slug summons to heal her people. All the while more chaos broke out as more giant summons creatures destroyed buildings and chased down villagers.

Outside the village Naruto dragged a civilian he didn't like too much towards the entrance to the Uzumaki clan home. The villager was a man who ran a local restaurant that every year celebrated the Fourth Hokage's defeat of the Nine Tails those almost thirteen years ago. Every year he and his drinking buddies would get so excited and drunk they would go out and hunt him down and beat him in a circle. The coward and his friends stopped after he got good at throwing shuriken and was a couple years into the academy but Kurama never forgot. Now he was dragging the man to his death, but he needed him to do something first.

He pulled the man inside his house and deactivated a few blood seals on the walls that opened to a hidden hall that lead to Minato's secret study. Inside he ignored the bookshelves of scrolls and walked over to the wall covered with hanging Shinigami masks and took down the one he recognized. Naruto took down the mask and attached it to the mans head then gave him a hard kick to his testicles waking him up. The man cried out then saw Kurama Naruto's evil smile and opened his eyes wide in fear. Looking into the mans eyes Kurama sent a strong command through his Rinnegan into his eyes and forced his chakra into him. Fueling a jutsu he forces the man to make ninja hand signs to summon the Shinigami used to seal him into Naruto.

Behind the now doomed man appeared the laughing Shinigami that already had a firm grasp of the mans soul and just hovered there waiting for a command.

Naruto then turned inward and fell before the great golden bars that held the consciousness of Minato and Kushina's chakra spirits that attached to his demon chakra. They were there staring through the bars with their two different colored eyes ready to fight. _**"WHAT NOW, KURAMA NARUTO?! DO YOU INTEND TO USE THE SHINIGAMI TO UNDO THE SEAL ON YOUR STOMACH. NOT MUCH GOOD THAT WILL DO YOU SINCE WE ARE STILL ATTACHED TO YOUR CHAKRA. WE WILL JUMP OUT OF HERE WHEN WE HAVE THE CHANCE AND START OUR LIVES AS THE NINE TAILED FOX. A BENEVOLENT BEING THAT WILL DO EVERYTHING IN OUR POWER TO STOP YOU FROM DESTROYING THE LEAF! DO YOU HEAR USSSS!" **_

Kurama Naruto just laughs and looks up at them and goes through the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. Out in the real world Naruto slammed his palm down on the ground which sent black chakra Kanji spreading out into two circle that suddenly poofed smoke and Minato and Kushina appeared.

The both of them had shocked expressions as they looked at each other, then at Naruto, then took defensive stances. Kurama Naruto just laughs at this."I didn't give you any chakra, so there's really no point in fighting this."

Minato took a defiant step forwards and said, "How did you summon us?! We set it up that we had to agree every time you wanted to let us out!"

Naruto pointed a clawed finger at his eye and replied, "The Rinnegan, it gives me the power to summon what I want when I want it. Now its time I was rid of you parasites." Behind them the Shinigami let out a raspy growl that sounded both angry and hungry which made Minato and Kushina turn to look. "And it looks like the Shinigami noticed it missed a helping of the meal you promised it those twelve years ago. Farewell Fourth Hokage!"

Minato didn't have a chance to respond instead he turned to Kushina and caressed her cheek and said, "Im sorry," before the Shinigami opened its mouth wide and created a great suctioning force that pulled him into its mouth. The Shinigami chewed and then swallowed sending Minato's chakra down with the rest of it in his stomach which connected to Minato's true soul and updated him on everything that had gone on in the world while he was dead. And for the rest of his existence the Fourth Hokage knows that he had failed his son and his home.

Kushina turned and tried to plead with Kurama. "Naruto...p-ple-ease don't do this. You have a real chance at being happy, at being loved, at having a home and a family. You did find friends, you did make a connection with humanity. Why do you want to hurt us so."

Kurama Naruto takes a step forwards to close the distance between them and looks directly into Kushina's eyes and says, "Because you denied me my freedom you and all your kind have proven your hatred of me. You think so low of me that I must be sealed away inside you people to keep your kind safe, and if that wasn't enough your reasoning was shallow. You pitiful creatures desired my power and used the fear of it to keep your enemies at bay. You created a peace by taking what you wanted no matter what the cost, even if it means stealing freedom from another. But now I have a chance to use your own trickery back on your species. Now I have been taught how to lie, cheat, steal, and sneak up on my opponent when they least expect it then kill; that is what being human has taught me. Now, time to kill you Kushin..."

"NARUTO!"

The sound was so sudden and unexpected that Kurama Naruto actually jumped a little. Behind him in the door way stood Hinata Hyuuga breathing heavily with a look of fury on her face. He turned to face her and felt a lump rising in his throat but forced it back down as he stared at her. For a few moments neither one of them wanted to say anything as they stared into each others purple Rinnegan. Her's were full of anger but there were still tears barely forming in the corners of her eyes while his were hard and resolute.

"HINATA!" Kushina twisted fast and sprinted at the young girl. "EMBRACE ME HINATA, PLEASE LET ME IN!"

Both Hinata and Kurama have the same look of confusion on their faces but Kurama was the first to figure out what Kushina meant. He tries to stop her raising his arm out to use his Universal pull but it was too late, Kushina dove into the arms of a puzzled and concerned Hinata. The Hyuuga girl immediately felt what the red head was trying to do, so without any second thought she embraced Kushina and the red head seemed to melt into Hinata.

The dark blue haired girl slowly straightens up hugging herself and stares into Kurama's angry eyes. "I can always count on strange things happening to me when were together Naruto, or should I call you Kurama."

He snorted a laugh and put his hands on his hips then says, "I have no more use for that...disguise! Tell me, how much were you able to comprehend from my memory. Ive always wondered what hundreds of years of life would do to the human psyche, if it would break you or not."

"You should know the answer to that. Our Rinnegan seems to order the information into a comprehensible experience whenever we touch a persons soul. Your life feels like a distant childhood memory of mine that is both difficult to recall and as real as if I lived it. I know how you came into being, I know how humans have hunted you, trapped you and caged you. Of course I know the real truth; you like to play the victim but you were the one who started your long life of violence. In your youth you attacked a Shogan's castle, destroyed farming villages, and even fought one of your brothers for sport in the middle of a human city killing thousands. Before any human knew of your existence or even what your name was you were attacking people who had done nothing to you. For these crimes your karma has punished you so, even if you cannot see it. And now, your planning even more evil for this world, and for what, so that you will be more powerful. As the Kyuubi you are more powerful than any other demon on this earth, you don't need to kill the others." Hinata then got a look on her face like a person who was listening to something far away.

Naruto notices this and chuckles darkly. "Is that Kushina whispering in your ear. Your a fool, now you have the shadow of a person living inside of you and unless you plan on sealing her inside the soul of a fool like this guy here then your going to have her poking you in the back of the head the rest of your life. Oh which reminds me." Kurama turns his head looking behind him and sends a pulse of chakra into the doomed mans eyes which made him cancel the jutsu. As soon as he did this the Shinigami grabbed a hold of the mans soul soul and cut it in half with the blade in its mouth and devoured him as they both disappeared into limbo. "Now, I can guess what it is Kushina is asking you, let me tell her."

Kurama took a couple steps forwards and stood in a shoulder wide stance tensing his whole body and making his Rinnegan shine out. Deep down inside himself Kurama Naruto stands smiling fondly up at the golden bars that used to hold the spirits of Kushina and Minato standing guard over his demon chakra. But no more.

Clasping his hands together and focusing his Rinnegan chakra into the seal he forced all the power of his will into a mental command thundering out, _**"OPEN!"**_

The paper over the lock with the Kanji for seal burnes away and several heavy metal clicking sounds echo out as the circular lock opens. Kurama opens his arms out wide fast and the giant gold bars open just as fast allowing him to walk freely towards the huge ball of glowing light hovering between the huge red gate posts. He walks all the way under the ball of energy then lifts his arms up until his palms just barely touched its glowing surface and thinks warmly, _"Home," _then pushes his hands all the way into his power.

Hinata watches Naruto's eyes glow with purple light, then all of a sudden every part of him begins to glow with golden yellow light. His orange robes glowed and seemed to float like they were under water. His armor glowed as well and had dark lines and circles spreading out across his body and had six tomeo marks around his neck like a necklace. His long hair seemed to get sharper and flowed in the air like it was alive over top of his bright Rinnegan eyes.

Back in the village each of Kurama's paths were surrounded by ninja and each suddenly start to glow golden-yellow. With a fresh and much more powerful charge of chakra they needed even less instruction from Kurama who continued to stare at Hinata as his paths created even more destruction and death around them.

"You see Kushina, getting my power back has always been my goal. And once I had this power again I would make this village and its people pay. But that was my old goal, my life has drastically changed beyond what I could have planned for. Acquiring the Sharingan and then awakening the Rinnegan, you say my enslavement was my karma coming back around to get me then why was I allowed the tools of my ultimate salvation. With these eyes and my Kyuubi chakra no one will be able to stop me when I go out into the world searching for my brothers to take their chakra for my own. Each day my control of the Rinnegan grows stronger and when the day finally comes that I combine the chakra of the tailed beasts inside my body I will become a God. I will reshape the world, and I will kill every last human and let nature take back the planet before your kind consumes this planet."

Hinata knew what Kurama was going to say and she stays quiet as she listens to Kushina gasp inside of her down behind her seal in her demon chakra. Hinata stood there on the pier that was her mental image of her seal over her demon chakra with Kushina standing next to her.

"_He plans on killing the human race, and becoming the demon that almost did it those hundreds of years ago. The sage of the six paths was the only one who could stop the Ten Tails by absorbing his power. But Naruto is talking about becoming both the sage and the demon, he really will be unstoppable if he isn't defeated here!"_

Hinata turns to look at the red head and asks, "Even now, after everything you know about him you still call him Naruto! Why?"

Kushina got a sad look on her face and said through trembling lips, _"The Nine Tails is no more. The same as how my son never got a chance to grow into himself. Don't you think it a bit strange that he doesn't turn back into the fox. He has the demons chakra and in the past he has been known to be able to reform his vulpine form but now he hasn't. I don't think he can become the fox anymore because he is mostly human now. When he merged with my son his spirit took on the energy of a human soul but with the undying energy of a demon fueling him. So, his soul was invaded by a demons and never allowed his mind to developed a personality of his own, but even so he is still my son. He still is a part of me and I love him now as I always loved him. And if there is ever still a chance for his human side to shine through its with you Hinata. I witnessed and felt the emotions you awakened deep inside him, his human side couldn't get enough of your affections but his demon personality forced him to bury those emotions. You have to tap into his heart if you are to stop him now, and yes you must fight him. Your the only one who can. I will help you, I can control the demon chakra inside you and supply you with a steady amount of power. But your Ichibi chakra isn't as potent as the Kyuubi's. His well of power is bigger and recharges faster than the other tailed beasts. While you both fight you must try and reach him, you must try and convince him that this is the wrong path. Don't fear Hinata, you are the only one who can do this!"_

Hinata blinks for a moment and concentrates on the outside world again and decides to try one last time. "Naruto I love you, and your breaking whats left of my heart. I know there is kindness and desire to do good in you, I know this because you have shown me those emotions." Kurama stands there glowing gold as before but Hinata noticed his eyes go just a fraction of an inch wider at hearing this. "Please, I wanted to start a family with you. I wanted to show you that this world isn't all about pain and that even a person who I heard called "Demon" his whole life could find acceptance, and love. I had seen and felt your pain, I understand it even greater now then before since Ive seen through your eyes. And I know you were confused by your feelings for me and that you cherished every close moment that we've had. It doesn't have to stop, this good feeling doesn't have to stop and you don't have to be angry anymore. Be with me Naruto, I will give you love and I will take away your pain and your loneliness. Because that is what you will have if you follow the path you have laid out for yourself, you will be all alone just as you once were." Hinata pulls her right arm to her chest then extends her hand out towards him and says with pain in her voice, "Ple-ease, you are hurting me!"

Kurama did not move. He stood there glowing with erratic bursts of golden chakra as his eyes began to tighten into a tug of war of emotions. His eyes flexed and looked sad for a moment before signs of effort pulled them back to and angry position then back again. He seemed to get control of his eyes when they turned steely but he could'nt do anything to stop the large single tear escaping the corner of his left eye. His lip quivers for a moment and another tear starts to form in the corner of his other eye which makes him press his thumb and forefinger to the edges of his eyes and wipe the tears dry. When he stops he looks down at his wet finger tips looking sad and like he was about to cry again, then in a flash his eyes turned furious.

"NOOOOO, DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL FOR MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY, NO! I WONT FORGIVE YOU STINKING PEOPLE AND I DONT WANT TO BE ONE OF YOU. I ADMIT THAT YOU HAVE MADE ME FEEL EMOTIONS I HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED BUT THEY ARE NOTHING BUT WEAKNESS AND PAIN. I AM NOT WEAK, I DONT EVER WANT TO BE WEAK AGAIN. SO I AM GOING TO PROVE IT TO YOU, I AM GOING TO DESTROY THIS WHOLE FUCKING VILLAGE AND STOMP OUT THIS FEELING YOU HAVE INFECTED ME WITH!"

Kurama slaps his hands together with fingers interlocked and sends a command to Chikushoudou who jumps off her summoned rhino's back onto a buildings ledge holding out a three pronged kunai to her side. Kurama disappears in a flash of gold and reappears holding the kunai next to Ino's re-animated body. Ino jumps up into the air and lands on Kurama's palm and gets thrown high up into the air arcing towards the tops of the Hokage monument. As soon as she lands she goes through the hand signs for the summoning Jutsu and makes every path and Kurama appear in puffs of smoke standing in a line together. Kurama stares out of all seven pairs of Rinnegan eyes at the destruction the extensions of his will wrought upon the village. He could hear cries of pain and fear and the sounds of collapsing buildings that were crushed or burning sending plumes of smoke into the air. Kurama made sure he would remember this sight for a long time.

Then all six paths went limp fell back wards laying on the stone head. Kurama took a few steps forwards and let his memory go far back when he was a new born demon and he watched the Sage of the Six paths seal away the Jyuubi's body inside a sphere of rock and cast it into the heavens far from earth. Thinking on the jutsu the sage used Kurama concentrated all his Rinnegan focus into his Tendou path and held his hands together and began folding gravitational forces into a tight ball that felt simular to a Rasengan. When his eyes felt as though he had pumped more than enough chakra into the jutsu he held the small black pulsating orb of chakra in his hand outstretched to the village like he was presenting it as a gift.

"Goodbye, Village Hidden in the Leaves !" He then let go of the ball and watched it climb high above the center of the village which caught the attentions of several ninja. When the black ball reached its highest point a voice thunders out across the village drawing even more eyes up to the now glowing ball. "PLANETARY DEVASTATION!"

The light becomes so bright and intense that it becomes its own sun making everything in Konoha shine white. Ninja and villagers were trying to shield their eyes when they felt the ground start to to shake. Then people began noticing small pebbles then rocks slowly lifting into the air then larger pieces of broken buildings began getting pulled into the sky, but the villagers didn't begin screaming until the first child began rising into the air. The mother screamed and cried out for help as she tried as hard as she could to keep her son from being pulled into the sky. She didn't have to struggle long because she and many other people began lifting off of the ground into the air. Cries of panic and fear echo out across the village bouncing off of the great stone walls which were cracking and breaking into bits being pulled into the sky. Whole buildings crumbled upwards and giant portions of the ground were lifted as well. The sounds of giant rocks crushing into each other drowned out the screams of people being crushed into the giant sphere forming over what was rapidly becoming a giant hole in the ground. Next the Hokage tower breaks apart and Anbu ninja are seen running away carry the glowing green Tsunade who was desperately trying to use her jutsu to save as many of her people as she could. When the last bits of the great wall and the earth around it rose into the air the Village Hidden in the Leaves was gone and what was left of it compressed tightly into the floating sphere of rock that was becoming the tomb to thousands of people.

Kurama watched the destruction of the Leaf with a strange sense of triumph, a sad triumph. He looked out at the jagged rocks and debris and saw the streets he used to run through. The buildings he could steal useful things or delicious foods. Images of the academy and the old crappy apartment ran past his eyes as if he were still seeing it in front of him. He knew now in the end that he destroyed this place and its people not because he really wanted to but because he needed to in order to prove he was still a demon and not a weak human slaved to his emotions. Kurama processed all these emotions then turned his back on the former village and walked away. As he walked his paths all received chakra and got to their feet and followed Kurama as the giant sphere of rock fell out of the sky and crashed back down into the village sending a huge cloud of dust and smoke high into the sky. The rocks and big pieces of concrete go flying everywhere and a swell of stone surges at the Hokage monument crushing the First and second Hokages faces and only destroying half of the Thirds while the fourths stone face stayed relatively unharmed staring out at the destruction his legacy caused.

Hinata had fallen to her knees crying . When Kurama teleported away she ran as fast as she could back to the village and almost made it to the west gate when the destruction began. She came to a sliding stop when the bright flash of light shone out over the village and she watched as the seemingly impenetrable stone wall shattered and rose into the sky. When she heard the screaming and saw the people rising into the sky is when she fell to her knees and watched as the tears ran down the sides of her face while her home was crushed by the magnificent gravitational force. When the huge sphere of rock fell back to the earth the ground shook so hard that she was thrown for a second. After pushing herself back to her knees she stared out a the final destruction of her home.

Everything was gone. Her clan home gone. The Hokage stone faces all but destroyed. Smoking and jagged rubble strewn out. Hinata had never felt such a crushing hopelessness it left her with a gaping hole in her chest that she could feel rapidly expanding a becoming cold. She began to believe that nothing could ever fill the vast emptiness inside her chest until she found a small but intense fire inside the void. _**"KURAMA!"**_ She said his name with such venom in her voice she surprised herself. _**"I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"**_

She jumps to her feet and pushes on her back leg ready to sprint away but feels a strong hand slap down firm but not hard on her shoulder stopping her. She turns furious purple eyes on Jiraiya who had sweat running down the sides of his face and a look of pure sorrow on in his eyes. "So Naruto was the cause of this then. I failed once again!"

Hinata puts her hands over Jiriaya's and looks into his eyes and says, "There never was a Naruto. The Nine Tails tricked us all and overcame the Fourth Hokage's jutsu during the sealing. The fox lied and waited for the right opportunity to strike..sniffle..and he did this. Im going to go get him Lord Jiraiya! I have to go NOW, OR ELSE I WILL LOSE HIM."

Hinata turns to run again but the sannin keeps his hand on her shoulder and says, "NO! Not now Hinata. Right now you and I need to help any survivors we can find."

She looks incredulously at him and smacks his hand off her shoulder then spreads her arms out wide gesturing at the destroyed landscape around her. "WHAT SURVIVORS! LOOK AROUND YOU, HE KILLED EVERYONE!"

Jiraiya takes a step forwards and points over her shoulder back at the rubble and says, "Look!" When she turned around she saw many large blue and white slugs crawling out of the rubble and off to the outskirts of the village to let the people they saved out of their bodies. The slug clones all crawled out and deposited all four hundred and thirty seven people they were able to save out of the whole Leaf village onto the unbroken ground. "I know and sympathize with your anger Hinata but right now as a ninja of the Leaf you have a job to do. We have to search the ruins and save as many as we can then organize our remaining forces. If you leave now and run after Kurama then we will lose our best chance at defeating him. If what you said before is true and your dream is to become Hokage then you must stay and help your people and when the time comes your two sannin sensei's and you will track him down and take him out for good. You have my word Hinata."

The dark blue haired girl look sorrowfully down at the ground then clenches her eyes shut and yells out her frustrations but ended clenching her fists and not allowing herself to shed one more tear.

"I couldn't have said that better myself Jiraiya." Both Hinata and Jiraiya recognize the new raspy voice of Sakura standing twenty yards behind them besides a tree staring solemnly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SNAKE! I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Hinata had to be held back by Jiraiya from attacking the pale girl.

"I am here to because I came to kill Naruto who apparently has gone all fox. He killed him Hinata, the only man I ever loved. We were going to be together despite everything that had happened to me, Sasuke and I were going to be together. But Naruto took that from me and now I cant even resurrect Sasuke's soul, the Kyuubi sent him somewhere I cant reach. And now we have a common enemy. I will commit all of Orochimaru's resources to the Leaf village. The hidden sound will now be an extention of the Hidden Leaf and be called as such from now on." Sakura pulled out a scroll and threw it onto the ground in front of Jiraiya letting it roll open then say, "This scroll outlines the routes to all the hidden bases, I will be at the largest on in Rice country. I will share every secret and every jutsu Orochimaru learned, I will commit everything to helping kill the Nine Tails I swear it." On her last word Sakura ran a kunai slowly across her palm and made a tight fist that she pointed at them to allow her blood to fall down between her fingers.

Jiraiya bent down and picked up the scroll looking at the map inside before rolling it up and saying, "I'll inform the Hokage and if your where you say you are then we may just have a deal."

Sakura nods her head and disappears into the forest running.

Jiraiya patted Hinata on the shoulder and motioned with his head for her to follow him. She watched him walk away for a moment then she turned her head to stare out at the remains of the village. She sent more chakra through the rubble and saw the faint chakra patterns of people who were still alive, people who were dying, and even people who were dead. With as much chakra as she had in her eyes she could see the faint outlines of souls rising up before becoming a streak of light and disappearing into another dimension. She stared out past the rubble seeing through more rock and stone until she could see the faint aura trail Kurama left behind him.

Jiraiya didn't hear footsteps behind him so he turns around saying, "Hurry up Hinata we don't have time to er..." Looking behind him and around he doesn't see a trace of her anywhere. "AAAAARRRHHHGG! WHY DOES THIS ALWAY HAPPEN!"

Naruto had sealed his Paths of Destruction away into the scroll he kept at his waist and started to run across the land with a feeling of elation he had not felt in years. Each push with his legs sent him further and further away from a place he would never have to return to again. A place that he had been forced to be kept for a little over a hundred years. He ran and ran until he reached the ledge of a deep cliff and he jumped off firing an Almighty Push beneath him as he leapt which sent him soaring through the air. While mid flight he felt as though invisible shackles that he had never noticed before crumbled around his ankles as he realized he was finally free and now possessed even more power than he had before.

But, his feeling of being free of his invisible shackles were premature when he suddenly feels a strong force grip his legs and yank him backwards. He rushed through the air at a speed the sent the air screaming past his ears and slapping against his face as he flew down the ravine into the side of the cliff sending dust and boulders flying from the point of impact.

Kurama roars out and jumps out of the hole he just made spinning into the air looking for what just attacked him. But he doesn't have enough time when he feels an intense blast hit him from behind that sends him flying down to the bottom of the ravine. He was falling way too fast and he needed to do something or else he was going to die. So he pushes his arms straight down at the fast approaching ground and fires off an Almighty push which created a dent of soft dirt below him and created enough backwards momentum to slow his fall. When he landed he felt a heavy vibration run through his bones and his knee's creaked slightly as he stood up.

Then on a rock up and to his left Hinata landed in a low crouch then stood to glare at him.

"HINATA?! What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you'd be too busy crying over your home. With how emotional you can get I figured you'd be a wreck after seeing the village." Naruto stood there with his hands clenched into fists and he slowly moved his hand over to his sealing scroll at his waist.

"TEARS! You figured I would be in tears Naruto! Oh no, your dead wrong, I have no more tears to shed for all the things you have done today. I am not interested in being sad for the THOUSANDS OF LIVES YOU JUST TOOK! No I am interested in action now, I am interested in justice, and I am interested in being the instrument of all your bad karma coming back to you by SENDING YOU TO HELL NARUTO!"

Kurama gnashes his teeth at hearing that name again then he slaps his hand fast to his scroll and puts his finger through the loop that keeps it closed. But faster than he thought she could move Hinata lifted her right arm at him as it twisted and transformed then fired five missiles at him.

Seeing the missiles spread out around him Kurama had no choice but to jump forwards to dodge and gets knocked back to the ground from the concussive force of the explosions. He ducks his head and rolls to the side reaching down for his scroll and finds that its gone. More missiles rain down and Naruto turns a palm upwards and destroys them after saying, "Shinra tensei!"

The missiles explode creating a wide blob of fire that Kurama smiled at and stared into. Then Hinata came bursting through the flames with a flying side kick. Kurama twists out of the way of her kick which hit hard enough to crack the stone beneath her and has to dodge her follow up spinning crescent kick aimed for his cheek bone. She followed him like that, spinning like a ballerina sending wheel kicks and spinning hook kicks to his head or trying to stab him with her chakra laced fingers. Kurama saw and opening and went on the offensive and sent a series of punches at Hinata's face.

She blocked all three punches easily with one hand just by twisting her hips and intercepting his fist before he could fully extend his punches. The result made Kurama feel as if every punch he sent out pushed him back. He blocks two round house kicks and ducks under a third spinning low with a sweeping hook kick aimed for her Achilles tendon, but mid spin he quickly transformed his foot into a blade that shot out from the center of his foot.

Hinata saw the kick and the blade coming for her so she lifts that leg up off the ground as she twisted in the air over it. Kurama wasn't done yet so he continued his spin but jumped off the ground bring his leg and bladed foot around for another spinning hook kick aimed to cut Hinata in half. She saw this and used chakra to attach her foot to the ground to yank herself back down and under his kick only to do the same thing again when Kurama spun kicking low then high again. Kurama's blade was on course to cut through Hinata after she jumped again but she was too high up this time to duck under it so she twisted up into the air and used chakra laced hands to push herself higher into the air after pushing off Naruto's leg.

Her families jutsu the Jyuuken hit its mark when she touched his leg and disrupted Kurama's chakra flow to his foot making the blade disappear. Shock was seen clearly on his face as he looks up into Hinata's smiling face right before she sends a front kick under his chin. The kick was hard enough to lift him into the air in front of her and she lifts a palm up aimed at Kurama's chest and says, "Shinra Tensei!"

Kurama gets knocked backwards through the air like a baseball and breaks through two trees before crashing into a rock wall. He grunts out in pain then growls out angrily as he gets back to his feet and sprints back at Hinata. She was running straight for him too and she had pulled out a trench knife with pointed knuckle dusters that was attached at the hilt to a long chain that came out of her left sleeve. Seeing her weapon he extends out a forearm length black chakra blade out of his wrist and brings it between them to intercept her blade with a shower of sparks.

They spun around each other trying to score a slash or stab but their eyes helped to block and dodge each attack. Hinata came in with an upward inside outside slash that would have opened Kurama from hip bone to shoulder was blocked by a low block sending sparks into the air when the blades struck each other. Naruto moved to swipe at her head but stops half way anticipating her ducking under the blade and instead stabs down for her eye but gets blocked by the chain stretched tight between her arms and pushed his arm back up and away.

Hinata was about to lean forward and try to drive her blade into his jugular but a clicking a whirring sound pulled her eyes down. Naruto's feet split open and two inch thick saw blades popped out and began spinning and cutting into the ground at his feet. He lifts his leg straight up trying to cut Hinata in half but she spins out of the way and uses her blade to block Kurama's follow up round house kick.

The buzzing blades on his feet were strong enough to chip a metal off her blade and she gets knocked backwards from the force of each strike. Kurama see's this and keeps sending his chainsaw feet kicking out at Hinata three more times until he see's an opening when she trips and starts to fall backwards. He jumps in the air lifting his left leg up to his left shoulder before bringing it down into an axe kick aimed for her skull. Then she smiled.

The first sign that Kurama was in trouble was the sound of her chain rattling, next he saw her arm pull on the chain which he now could see was wrapping around his chainsaw blades. When the chain caught between the buzzing blades it caused them to stop spinning suddenly and with enough force to spin Kurama off balance. Kurama was about to fall over but he kept his eyes on Hinata and they widened in fear when he see's that she wasn't falling backwards, she was stepping back into a deep stance that he recognized.

"Eight trigrams; SIXTY FOUR PALM!" The ground around them seemed to glow with circles and Kanji and Naruto felt as though he couldn't move for the next couple of seconds.

"TWO PALM!" Hinata didn't show and ounce of mercy and went straight for his chakra points with enough twisting sharp strikes to obliterate his chakra network. Her two finger strikes went out deep into Kurama's pectorals causing pain and constricting the muscles around his lungs.

"FOUR PALM!" Her next four strikes lash out into Kurama's abdomen cutting into his larger chakra pathways.

"EIGHT PALM!" She opens her attack radius and sends her sharp fingers into his shoulders and biceps then hip flexor.

"SIXTEEN PALM!" Her strikes become a blur of motion as each attack sends Kurama's body convulsing backwards with the sound like electricity sparking.

"THIRTY TWO PALM!" She pushes herself to move even faster than before as she jabbed out at his bright chakra points.

"SIXTY FOUR PALM!" Her last attacks were so fast its seemed like she didn't move at all as the sound of electrical strikes fire out like a machine gun and Kurama goes flying backwards.

Hinata feels a little winded but she smiles triumphantly until she see's Kurama land on his feet in a backwards slide in the sand. He clutched his chest for a moment and leaned forwards to cough out a little blood on the ground then leans he head back up to send a predatory growl back at Hinata.

"YOU BITCH!" He stands up straight and raps his knuckles against his metal chest plate and points out the damage done to it. "You see how many holes you put through my armor. I actually like wearing this since it draws so much fear out of you people to see a someone imposing marching towards them." He lifts his hand up to his collar and presses the seal he placed their awhile ago and makes the armor disappear with a pop of smoke.

Hinata expected to see blood spots on his clothes but finds none which continued her confusion until it hits her. "Now I see! You absorbed all the chakra at the point of impact. Its still surprising what these eyes can do."

Kurama snorts out a laugh and puts his hands on his hips in a superior way and says, "Its only surprising to idiots. Anyone with intelligence would have known your jyuuken was useless against that jutsu. But for ruining my favorite armor I just may have to eat you for your insolence."

Hinata got an incredulous look on her face right before she began laughing very loudly and very out of character for her. Kurama's eyes narrowed and he was about to ask why she was laughing but she suddenly stops and points directly at him. "Your-heh-going to eat me. Hahahahahahahahahaahaa, oh thats really funny! To think that after all this time..ha.. and how far you've come..you think that your still a fox. Oh its too much, hahahahahHAHAHAHAA!"

"SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HINATA?!"

She gets an angry look back into her purple eyes and she takes a cocky stance with one hand on her hip and says, "Think about it for a second, anyone with intelligence should be able to understand." Kurama growls out a threat and looks pissed off, just like Hinata wanted. "When you pushed your "tenants" out of your seal, weren't you supposed to turn back into the Nine Tailed fox when you got your chakra back." She paused just long enough for Kurama to actually consider that information.

Then she continued, "You see, Naruto! Your body didn't take the shape of the Nine Tailed Fox it stayed the same, it stayed human because your old form is lost to you.. You forced your way into the seal and made it combine your spirit to a human soul, you became Naruto Uzumaki. The problem is that you also had the memory and personality of the Kyuubi so you never had a chance to develop your human side. So the truth really is both pathetic and funny. Your not a demon trying to reclaim glory and power, YOUR JUST AN INSANE HUMAN WITH A GOD COMPLEX AND I AM HERE TO PUT YOU DOWN!"

Fury explodes out of him and he yells red faced with his veins popping out, "MY NAME IS KURAMA, BITCH!"

Hinata bared her teeth growling out from exertion as she raised her chakra which made her hair bristle and she then stomped the ground hard enough to split it and lift a man sized boulder into the air and fires an Almighty push sending the rock hurling at Kurama. His eyes go wide and he spins as fast as he can to his right and barely dodges the rock. Kurama glares at Hinata and extends his right palm out towards her and yells, "SHINRA TENSAI!"

The invisible blast and repelling force of the Almighty Push wasn't invisible to the Rinnegan. To Hinata's eyes she see's a wall of purple chakra hurling towards her, but she could see it's edges. She sends chakra to her legs and jumps into the air spinning horizontally to gain momentum and dodges Kurama's attack.

As soon as her feet touch the ground she charges another Almighty push and extends her legs and arms out into a deep front stance firing at Kurama. He saw the wall of chakra coming for him so he jumps up and over it and lands on the side of the cliff pointing his hand palm out firing at Hinata again. She jump flips backwards a couple times and comes to a sliding stop as rocks and small stones fall all around her. She watch's Kurama jump off the cliff towards her and she jumps high into the air to meet him. They both see their on an intercept course for each other and both extend their arms out and yell at the same time, "ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

Both jutsu slam into each other and compress the air until the friction caused the air to catch fire as both techniques exploded outwards sending both teens flying backwards through the smoke and fire filled air.

Naruto was going to hit the ground first and he was spinning at a bad angle so he extends his arms out towards the ground and fires off an Almighty push. The blast sent him flying high into the air up towards the top of the cliff. Hinata had watched him do this and did the same before her feet hit the ground and went blasting into the air chasing after Kurama.

While still climbing into the sky Kurama saw Hinata coming for him so he turns mid air and tries firing off another Almighty push but ends up just propelling himself in another direction. Hinata see's this and twists her body around changing directions and fired her push behind her and follows him through the air.

Still seeing her behind him he spins around and aims his push at the cliff face and fires sending rocks and boulders into the air between them. Seeing this Hinata began spinning in the air and getting faster and faster until her body was a blur and an almost solid white ball of spinning chakra appeared around her as she used the Hyuuga rotation technique to protect herself from the bone crushing rocks. When she is clear of the flying debris she stops spinning and finds Naruto still mid air moving towards the top of the cliff that had a large formation of boulders near the edge. She reaches her arms out towards those boulders and yells, "UNIVERSAL PULL!"

Kurama heard the yell and expects to be yanked back and had looked down at Hinata and saw her coming at him fast but then hears above him the sound of something big moving fast was getting louder. Looking up he can see over twenty horse sized boulders and one the size of an Elephant flying fast towards at him so he twists his body around and fires off his Almighty push. But the angle he was spinning when he fired only hit a few of the stones which just turned them into smaller stones bouncing between the bigger ones as he spun faster out of control.

Using his Rinnegan he tracked the rocks and watched out for the first rock coming his way and used his feet charged with chakra to land hard on its surface in a squat, but landing on that rock changed its mid flight course and sent him and it crashing into the others. Kurama jumped off that rock onto another and another dodging the rocks and climbing them at the same time. Then he heard the screech of ninja sandals behind him and the sound of Hinata growling out made him turn in time to duck under her trench knife attack.

She jumped off another boulder coming back for him and swipes the sharp blade at his throat but he extends a chakra blade out of his wrist and deflects the blade with a metallic clang. The rocks kept falling down the ravine for the next few seconds and the whole time Kurama and Hinata moved in blurs of motion jumping from rock to rock trying to cut or stab each other. When the stones were moments from hitting the ground they both saw it and jumped away sending an Almighty push at the same time at the rocks making them explode. The force of their attacks sent them flying out to the opposite sides of the ravine only to jump off the cliff face back at each other to try and slash at each other with their weapons.

They kept connecting with metallic clangs and even causing white sparks when they dragged their blades against each other as they continued using their chakra to go jumping back and forth between the canyon. This time as Kurama pushed chakra into his thighs and jumped back out to meet Hinata he made another chakra blade grow out of his wrist but he sent a mental command in his chakra to make its tip split into two. He whips his wrist to the side and brakes off those two spikes and uses them like kunai throwing them at Hinata.

She saw the small spikes coming for her and she pulls more of her weapons chain out of her sleeve and spins it around her body in protective arcs that blocked the two blades harmlessly away. But she did notice in those few milliseconds that when the black rods hit her chain they disrupted the flow of chakra she was using to control the chains movements making the links go slack. _"Those black rods of his can disrupt chakra! If he pierces me he may temporally take away my jutsu so I cannot let him get me even once."_

They were moment from clashing again and both had their weapons pulled back and ready to strike but Hinata moves first and whips out her left arm sending the solid steal ball with a spike at the end attached to her chain flying out at Kurama. He has no choice but to block the heavy metal weapon and deflects it to the side, but Hinata had taken advantage of his arm movement and swung one of her legs up under his blind spot and was pulling her left leg all the way up to her right shoulder. Then she extended her leg down and axe kicked him in the face so hard the crack echoed out in the canyon and sent Kurama crashing into the dirt below.

He was blinking past the stars in his vision and feeling the throb not only in his whole body from slamming into the ground but from Hinata's powerful kick to his face. Then he heard and felt a huge blast of chakra explode out above him and he looks up to see Hinata glowing silver with a light blue aura. Inside of her Kushina had taken root in the seal and attached her consciousness to the Ichibi's chakra. With Kushina's mind controlling the chakra flowing into Hinata the Hyuuga girl didn't need to use any focus to draw out its power. So she glowed floating in the air using her Tendou power to keep her there while she concentrated her chakra in a jutsu Kushina suggested she combine. She pulls her right arm back and chakra wraps around her arm and glowing brightly around her open palm. She takes a deep breath and then screams out, "ALMIGHTY AIR PALM!"

Kurama was still laying numb on the ground when he heard the technique's name screamed out at him and there was no time for him to move when he saw a giant purple open hand fire out from Hinata's palm. It moved as fast as lightning and slammed down hard with the force of a multiplied Almighty push amplified by the fast and tightly woven chakra attack of the Hyuuga Air palm and created a huge dent in the ground in the shape of her hand. But Kurama felt the full force of the attack hit him since he was at its dead center and was now crushed deeper into the ground feeling blood run out his nose.

He felt the pain and the strange vibrating hum running through his whole body from the pressure, but he didn't think about the pain. He thought about how much this pissed him off.

Golden light shines out of the hole shaped in the outline of a human and Hinata has difficult seeing what Kurama was doing. Then the sound of clicking and whirring reached her ears and something moving very fast was fired out of the glowing hole. The thing coming for her was a metal hand attached to a long wire with four large pincer teeth spread open wide to grab at her. And in the last few moments before it grabbed at Hinata and she swatted it away with a chakra laced hand the back of its head fired off the hidden booster rockets and shot out grabbing onto Hinata's face faster than she could move. Hinata felt as if someone just punched her face with a flat iron and she falls backwards in the air as her hand reach up to try and pull the metal hand off of her. But the metal wire connected to the hand suddenly went taught as Kurama glowing with his nine tails chakra jumps out of the whole he made in the ground and pulls hard on the wire coming out of his metal wrist.

Hinata gets pulled and feels the metal cord being reeled in which increased her speed as she arced high in the air before Kurama pulled hard down slamming her into the ground like a meteor.

Kurama lets go of his metal hand and reels it all the way back to his wrist and reconnected it with with the whir of a torque wrench. Then his attention went away from his hand as a giant explosion of smoke pops out of the ground where Hinata had crashed. Then three more huge explosions of smoke spread out in the ravine creating a deep fog for a moment obscuring Kurama's view of what was just summoned, but he could hear the giant beasts. There was a sorrowful neighing of a horse with the bark of a dog echoing out while the sound of a huge beast stamping the ground and snorting out a breath mixes in. Then he hears the screech of a bird and see's the huge summons with the sharp pointed beak fly out and start to circle in the sky. The flapping of its wings helped disperse the last of the smoke and Kurama could see Hinata standing on the head of the six legged horse with the sharp looking shell around its head. Next to it stood a snarling dog with Rinnegan eyes and furry wings sticking out of its back. And on the other side of the horse stood a giant Rhino that had what looked like a solid horn extending out its nose and out under its chin too.

Hinata felt a connection to these creatures through her Rinnegan and she prepares to order them to attack when she hears Kurama's laughter echo faintly to her from far away.

He was holding his face and pushing the bone in his nose back into place with a crunch while he laughed, then he opened his glowing eyes sending a dark look at Hinata. "SO YOU DONT THINK IM A DEMON ANYMORE?!" His yell echo's out and sounds as harsh as a bark but the sound of metal clicking and whirring quickly drowned out his yell as Kurama's whole body begins transforming into a machine.

His arms and legs extended and grew big claws at the ends of his fingers and toes. His body expanded and grew metal plating while his head spun and open while more metal grew and clicked into place. At the end of the transformation his head snapped its bottom jaw into place extending out sharp steel teeth while his back opened and grew nine metal tails that were segmented with curved metal plates that were edged at the top.

Hinata and her summons stared down a metal Kyuubi as it roared out a challenge to them all. She sends a command out and the dog jumps forwards breathing heavily through its jowls. Kurama leaps forwards and runs fast tearing into the ground with his big sharp claws and opens his jaws to bite down hard on the dogs neck. They both slammed into each other biting and twisting around each other like wild animals but the dog was having trouble finding a soft spot over Kurama's metal hide while his steel serrated teeth tore into the dogs flesh. But the dog suddenly grew an extra head and then separated from his main body and jumped to the side to run and head butt him off of the other dog.

Mecha Kyuubi crashes to the ground and rolls to his feet and has to jump to the side to avoid the fast rush of the Rhino that tried to slam its horn into him. Kurama turns and tries to jump on the Rhino's back but mid jump gets slammed into from the flying bird that was swooping down from the sky. Its giant beak slammed into his metal body sending him crashing to the ground and breaking off a few metal parts. Next the dogs were running back around and had split in two again making four dogs leaping at him with drooling fanged mouths open to bite. Mecha Kyuubi see's them coming and hops forwards and slams its front right metal paw down into the ground and pivots like a break dancer bringing his sharp metal tails lashing out like a whip knocking all the dogs out of the air. He feels the ground rumbling under his clawed feet and hears the Rhino running for him again. So Kurama turns around and concentrates his chakra into his mouth making the end of a cannon extend out with what looked like lazer emitters surrounding the edge of the gun barrel. They were moments from slamming into each other so Kurama jumps and spins in the air over the Rhino letting it run under him. As it passes he charges what looks like a Bijuu dama at the end of the cannon and fires the spinning ball of chakra down between the Rhino's shoulder blades killing and turning it to smoke.

Kurama mid jump heard the screech of the bird swooping down on him again so he twists mid air around and spreads his tails wide. As the bird tried to stab its beak into him the Mecha Kyuubi's tails lash out and wrap around its beak and neck. Kurama uses his tails and pulls his body into the air and brings his jaws down on the big birds spine. The extra weight and Mecha Kyuubi twisting a pulling the big bird went crashing down to the bottom of the canyon where he was still biting down. Kurama twisted his body around to stand over the bird then snaps its neck loudly between its teeth.

The strangely deformed bird lets out a loud squawk before disappearing in a cloud of smoke leaving Mecha Kyuubi in the middle waiving his tails through the smoke. Then he feels the ground shake with six heavy thumps.

A shadow passes over Kurama and he looks up to see the giant six legged horse jumping through the air and bringing its hooves that looked more like massive spear tips down to stab him through the spine. He dodges to the left and charges opens his mouth so extend his cannon again and the tip begins charging chakra when he suddenly see's Hinata standing on the beasts back yelling, "ALMIGHTY AIR PALM!"

Mecha Kyuubi gets slammed backwards and hits the cliff face braking stones behind him and feeling his metal body begin to bend and dent as a few more nuts and bolts seem to fall out of his joints. He feels the ground shake again with from massive hooves and looks up to see the horse about to stab its sharp shelled face right into him. Mecha Kyuubi crouches low and dives forwards under the horses stab which pierced into the cliff face making boulders fall around it. Kyuubi wasn't done yet though.

When he dove forwards he stopped under the horses stomach and crouched low pulling all his writhing tails together into a point. Then straightening his legs and pushing his tails straight up he stabbed into the horse driving his tails through its organs and out its spine next to Hinata who suddenly saw a huge geyser of blood and gore explode behind her.

The horse let out a pained shriek before dieing and disappears in a cloud of smoke that Hinata falls blindly into. When she lands she is in a perfect grey void of swirling mist so she quiets her breathing and listens for any sound. There was a heavy swish of air behind her so she turns to look and see's nothing and hears nothing. Then all of a sudden the smoke parts when Mecha Kyuubi's head bursts forwards roaring out and charging a Bijuu dama aimed at Hinata and less then fifteen feet from her.

Hinata's eyes go wide and she thinks she is about to die until she hears a voice deep inside call out to her. _"Hinata, listen to me! When you touched his soul you learned everything he knew, including his jutsu. Use the Rasengan and I will supply the chakra."_

"_But Kushina, Ive never done the jutsu before!"_

"_It does not matter. Think about those memories of using the Rasengan and concentrate that into your Rinnegan chakra. Your dojutsu allows you to master any jutsu even more profoundly then the Sharingan. NOW DO IT HINATA, OR ELSE YOUR GOING TO DIE!"_

Mecha Kyuubi's Bijuu dama was almost fully charged when Hinata put her hands together and began forming a blue-white sphere of spinning light that got bigger and bigger and bigger until she had to hold it above her head. Then her eyes widened in horror because the Kyuubi was done and his bijuu dama was much bigger than her Rasengan and he was leaning forwards to fire.

Then Hinata was saved by her two summoned dogs who jumped on either side of Kyuubi and bit into his neck and lifted his head up and forcing his blast to fire far away and destroy a mountain in a huge flash of light. The dogs fought against the Mecha Kyuubi's attempts to pull and shake away so Hinata smiled and jumped high into the air and pumped as much of her demon chakra into her Rasengan making it swell in size. As she came down she brought the huge ball around and in front of her to drive it into the metal fox and yell out, "RASENGAN!"

The ball of twisting energy hits down behind the fox's head at the base of its neck and begins to tear the metal to shreds. The attack was slow going at first and the Mecha Kyuubi shrieked and opened its metal jaws wide letting a dark blur dash out as the rest of it was destroyed.

Her Rasengan went through the metal fox and exploded when Hinata hit the dirt leaving her in the center of a smoking crater alone after her dogs disappeared in puffs of smoke. Hinata smiles and chuckles lightly as she looks up into the sky and says, "I did it, its over." Then pain explodes in her back and chest and she looks down to see a black chakra blade sticking out above her right breast.

She felt him snap the blade off behind her leaving the black rod sticking through her and she takes a few uneasy steps forwards and turns around to look Kurama in the eyes. He was standing there glaring at her and growing another chakra blade out of his wrist and taking a menacing step forwards.

"N-cough-Naruto, wait! Tell me why...why did you destroy the Leaf village. WHY DID YOU MURDER ALL THOSE PEOPLE?! WHY...WHY...why are you trying to kill me...please Naruto..I gave you my heart, my trust...why are you throwing away the happiness I could have given you?! What goal can you have that is more important than that?"

Kurama stops walking and stares her in the eyes and for a moment his eyes looked uncertain and then look down to the left. Then fire returned to his eyes and he glared up at the girl and said, "I AM NOT HUMAN! You things are horrible and far more malevolent than I ever was and I cannot forgive the violence your kind perpetrated against me and mine. Your Leaf village made me suffer for over a century and for what, the lust for my power." He stops talking for a moment and gets a glossy look in his eyes while he stared at her. "But you, you were the only one thing about the Leaf that I didn't want to destroy and allowed me to experience something new. I did not wish to kill you Hinata. I left you behind while I took my revenge upon the village and made sure there would be none who survived to try and control me again. But now your here and willing to do what ever it takes to stop me. So I will kill you Hinata. I will kill you and take the chakra I gave to you just like I will do to the others. Out there there are more tailed beasts that are locked away inside humans and I am going find them all. There is also an organization called the Akatsuki that is after the same goal and plans on resurrecting the power of the Jyuubi. I will kill all of the Akatsuki and take the power of the other eight tailed beasts, and I will become the new Ten Tails God of this world. But, there is something that I need to tell you Hinata. I am going to kill you and take your chakra not only for this reason. But because you have corrupted me into feeling your species emotions. I love you, and to prove that I am a demon I need to kill you in order to overcome this weakness and rid me of the pain you inflict upon me! And because, my name is Kurama!"

Hinata heard all this and shed a single tear the same time as he did and they both looked down at the ground to wipe it away. She reaches up to the black rod and whimpers a little as she pulls it out of her with a wet squelch. When they both looked back into each others eyes they looked sad but then they both remembered the good times they had together and they could both see the love they had for each other in their eyes. The images of the memories played out like a movie in front of their eyes leading them all the way to this point. Then both of their eyes turned steely and then angry and they both attacked.

Hinata lunged forwards with the chakra rod in her hand and tried to swipe at Kurama's head but gets blocked by his other chakra blade which sent an electric jolt into Hinata's hand. She had no choice but to drop the chakra rod since it was attuned to his chakra and she pulls out two kunai and starts blocking and attacking Kurama. She blocked his right outside inside swipe with her left and stabbed forwards for his gut.

He saw this coming and he spun bringing his blade into a low block and sent a powerful back kick aimed for Hinata's solar plexus. She uses her flexibility and bends back then around his kick and spins low sending a leg out to trip Kurama's under him. He see's this and jumps spins bringing his blade around which was blocked by Hinata with a loud metallic clang. The sound of metal begin to clash rapidly and echo out in the canyon as they continued to fight in a blur of motion.

Then it happened.

Hinata's wound was taking its toll and she missed a step and gets a chakra blade through her side. She keeps from crying out in pain but Kurama sent chakra into the blade which sent pain like electricity through her whole body. Then she heard, "Shinra tensai!"

She gets slammed with a full force Almighty push head on and goes flying backwards and hits the ground rolling and hitting every rock as she goes. When she comes to a sliding stop she coughs out blood and whimpers in pain but feels too numb to get up. But she digs deep down inside her self and gets her body to move and struggle back to her feet. She felt demon chakra being supplied to her but the chakra rod in her side was agitating her energy making it impossible to mold chakra. So she slowly pulls the rod out and takes a deep breath and looks to find Naruto walking towards her and moving faster into light jog while charging a Rasengan in his right hand.

Hinata see's this and begins spinning chakra in her right hand as well. _"Kushina, this is it. Give me every thing we have left."_ Her Rasengan and his took shape and grew in size and color. Hinata's glowed silver and blue while Kurama's was purple and fire red and they both pulled their arms back at the same time and yelled, "RASENGAN," as they drove their attacks forwards.

Both balls of energy hit and fought for dominance but Hinata felt herself becoming weaker by the moment while Kurama started to glow golden yellow again and yell out, "POWERRRRRRRR! UNLIMITED POWERRRRRRRRRR!" There was a big explosion which shook the surrounding area making hundreds of birds fly away and small earthquakes to split the ground and send boulders rolling.

Down in the bottom of the ravine the dust was settling and the sounds of things falling were coming to a stop and Kurama was walking slowly forwards to the spot he could see Hinata laying with smoke rising off her body. She was just barely alive as he stood over her and he took a moment to look her over and stare at the pools of blood leaking out of her from wounds he caused.

"Well, I guess there is no reason to make you suffer anymore." He stepped forwards growing out a chakra blade and snapping it off then pointing its tip right at Hinata's forehead and stares into her eyes one last time. Then staring into her pain and tear filled eyes he felt an explosion of emotion in his heart. It was like having this heavy thing rolling around in his chest and making his body shake. He then growls out a yell and stabs down.

Hinata saw him move and said her mental goodbyes as she stared into his eyes and then heard the weapon stab down. She waited to feel the pain and to die but nothing happens. Then her purple eyes look to the side of her head and see the chakra blade sticking into the ground next to her. She looks back at Kurama and see's pure agony in his eyes as tears openly fall. "I...I didn't want to kill you...I don't want... I.. love..."

Hinata smiled and reached her hands out behind his neck and pulled him down on top of her into a hug and for a few moments they just laid there telling each other they were sorry. Kurama held onto her and whispered into her ear that he was going to take her back to the village and that everything was going to be all right again. He told her about a jutsu he discovered that could bring all the people he killed back to life and he would help rebuild their home. Hinata heard all this and forgot all her pain and all her anger and dreamed of the happy life they would have together and her mind went back to their spot. The sun was setting and they were pressed against each other as they leaned against the training posts and re-enacted their first kiss. Then the sun set and everything felt right, until Hinata remembered all the dead back home. She reached her fingers into his neck using her Human path to grab a hold of his soul while staring into his shocked eyes. "For the village, you must die!" And she pulled out his soul and watched it dissappear as she laid back on the ground looking up into the sky with her dead beloved on her chest and saw her vision go black as her heart beat its last.

Kurama stood over Hinata staring with glowing eyes sending his genjutsu into her eyes and waited until he saw her chakra fade away. He pulled the chakra blade he plunged into her forehead out and then stabbed it down into her stomach. He slapped his hands together through the hand signs for the summoning jutsu and makes the Gedo Mazo appear out of the ground behind him. He steps to the side and goes through a few more hand signs and makes the giant statue let go of the bit in its mouth and open its jaws wide.

"DEMON ART, SOUL EATER SEALING!" Kurama thunders out his jutsu's name and the Gedo Mazo roars out making a see-thru blue tendral of chakra with a mouth full of sharp teeth rush out towards Hinata's body. It slams down into her lifting her off the ground and drawing out red chakra from her navel out of the chakra rod in her stomach. Kurama pumped allot of his demon chakra into the sealing and drew out the Ichibi's chakra at a very fast rate. At one moment he swore he could hear Kushina screaming as the last of the chakra was consumed by the Gedo Statue. When it closed its mouth again three eye balls opened past the blindfold and Kurama threw a three pronged Kunai into its forehead and waited for the other ninja with Rinnegan eyes to summon the statue back. And just as he expected it disappeared in a huge burst of smoke.

Kurama stood there in the center of the destruction his and Hinata's fight caused and he just turned his head around absorbing the sight. Then his eyes passed over Hinata's body and he felt his heart skip a beat. He turned around fast and began walking away muttering to himself, "the bitch tried to kill me.."

He made it a few more steps before he stopped and started breathing hard. He lifted his right hand to the left side of his chest and pressed hard against the flesh there. He held his hands in fists and his whole body was going rigid. He felt tears building up in his eyes and he was trying to control and keep from falling. But he failed.

He fell to his knees and felt the pain in his heart take over and he cant help his mind going over and over again on what he had just done. He saw every memory of Hinata's smiling face and then the dead look in her eyes with blood running down her face was all he could see. He kept asking himself over and over again "why this hurt so much. WHY?! WHY?! WHY DID SHE MEAN SO MUCH TO ME?! WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?! NNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

He screamed there loudly echoing out against the cliff face on his knees with arms out wide and hands clenched into open claws as blood teared out of the corners of his eyes. Then an overwhelming amount of chakra opened up to him and he felt every wound heal instantly and his golden glow and aura suddenly lit up and burned bright enough to turn everything around him white. Then he opened his eyes and they began to bleed in steady streams as the first and second circles in his glowing purple Rinnegan eyes each opened three tomeo comma seals each and start to spin.

He wasn't sure exactly what happened but he felt more powerful than he had when he was the nine tailed fox. "_**POWER SEEMS TO BE MY DESTINY! NOW, TIME TO VISIT THE AKATSKI!" **_He looked left and right until he found his scroll holding his paths of destruction and used his power to lift it over to him. He unsealed each of them and they all began glowing the same as him and followed him over to Hinata's body where Kurama bent down and sealed her body into his scroll. _**"FOR SOME REASON MY POWER FEELS EXPANDED. I MAY NEED MORE BODIES FOR FUTURE PATHS!"**_

Kurama then stands up putting the scroll into his back pouch then sends chakra to his eyes and concentrates on the rocks around him turning them to molten slag and reforming its shape into a new suit of armor. He floated the obsidian black armor over on onto him and used his eyes to create more for each of his paths until each of them looked like they wore the first Hokages armor made of black polished stone. He then puts his hands together into the ram seal and disappears with his paths then reappears standing on top of the Gedo Mazo in the center of the Akatsuki head quarters. He looked down and saw a blue haired woman and the man known as Pain looking up at him and into his Infinite Rinnegan eyes and heard him say, "_**HELLO THERE! NOW TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND THE ONE IN MASK THAT CALLS HIMSELF MADARA UCHIHA!"**_

Kurama woke up from his nap in a start and lifted his head up looking out across the wide landscape on top of his huge stone throne he had carved out of a mountain. Years ago he had used his Creation jutsu to build the marble city in his dream scape over looking a huge forest and a vast river and allowed him the highest vantage point for miles over the wide expanding forest.

He had dreamed as he sat there remembering his life those many years ago when he was resurrected into his new form. It began his destined path to defeat all his enemies and kill each of the jinchuriki and take their chakra for his own. And now after becoming the new Ten Tails Demon he rid the world of ninja villages and destroyed every major city or large gathering of humans. The world began filling with animals and nature began erasing most of what human civilization had carved into the world. Even the Hokage monument was over run with trees and the fourth Hokage's hair just barely pokes out of the forest besides jagged the earth that remains of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Kurama sat there leaning to his side while his ten glowing gold tails waived in the air behind him. Then he though, "_**Im bored! Time to go destroy something!"**_ He stood up and ten more glowing bodies stand up and open their Infinite Rinnegan eyes and prepare to teleport with Kurama off to find another human village to massacre. And after that, like always he returned to his throne and dreamed; of her.

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo, thats it. My story is now complete. I have finally finished a project that I have been wanting to do all my life. Thank you all for reading and loving my story so far and I hope you like how it ended. I always planned for this story on being dark and Kurama getting his revenge against the village but after seeing the fox working with Naruto it gave me a chance to give him human experiences like falling for Hinata. I originally was going to make her a very small part of the story but after thinking up the bloodline stealer jutsu I thought of giving him the Rinnegan which made me even more excited to write this story. And it took me this long to write it out because I though of two other endings. One where Hinata pulls out his demon soul and a human Naruto remains with a relatively blank slate for Hinata to care for and partner with. Or of leaving Hinata in the village and not even doing the last fight. But im happy with the way it ended so I hop you do too. Now im off to other projects. Im starting my own costume company and im going to be making Anbu masks hopefully ready for Comic con. Plus writing this story has expanded my imagination and given me ideas for a few original stories to write so who knows, I may sell a story someday. So yes it was worth starting this project because it helped create brand new more exciting projects to come. If there is something out there you have always wanted to do that isn't illegal in most countries then go and do it. ITS FUN. Thanks for reading, maybe if I get enough reviews I may write out the fights against the Akatsuki and Jinchuriki if I can find the time. Later bitch's


End file.
